Menage
by She Isn't Here
Summary: When the Cullen brothers come across an injured Bella on the side of the road, they take her home to care for her. They quickly realize that she is "the one" and will do anything to protect her. And they'll never let her go. J/E/B/E No Cullen incest.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Neither do you, so there!

Warning: Ménage, language, violence and smut later on. No slash or incest. OOC to a point.

Ménage

Chapter 1- Cullen 101

The Cullen brothers were an odd trio of siblings. They lived together, even in college when they'd rented a house together. They ate together, traveled together, and went just about everywhere together. There was never a time when they hadn't been close. And, despite their different personalities, their morals were the same. Their mother said they were perfect. Almost too perfect. Girls who had the misfortune to fall in love with them soon learned what it was like to be rejected by a Cullen brother. It happened a lot, much to their annoyance. They'd never agree with their mother on their so-called "perfection," but, as some would say, mother knows best.

Looking at them, you might not guess they were brothers, save for the fact that they were all above average in the looks department. In most aspects, though, the similarities stopped.

Jasper was the oldest at twenty-six. He taught history at the local highschool. His eyes were blue like his father's, he was blonde like him, too, and he also inherited the same strong jaw and lean, slightly built body. He was great at cooking, like his mother, hated football but loved baseball, and preferred cats over dogs. He had a weird obsession with the Civil War and read non-fiction the majority of the time.

Edward was the middle child. At twenty-five, he was a prodigy at the piano and taught, albeit reluctantly, at the highschool. He hated most of the kids he taught. What he really wanted was to be a full-time musician, maybe join an orchestra or compose.

His brothers sometimes teased him for his love of the piano, calling it a "girly" instrument and asking him if there was something he needed to tell them. They would never admit just how much they actually enjoyed his music.

Unlike Jasper, Edward inherited his mother's green eyes and bronze hair. He hated cooking, and used to throw tantrums when his mother made him help her in the kitchen. Sports held little interest for him, but he enjoyed playing the odd game of baseball with his brothers. He'd graduated from school early and started college the same year as Jasper. No one could ever say that the Cullens weren't a smart family.

Emmett was the youngest at almost twenty-four. He was also the biggest, both in height and bulk. No one knew where he had gotten his muscular frame from, since his mother was short and slight and his father tall and lean. His hair was curly, too, like his Grandpa Platt. Got his brown eyes, as well. He was a terrible cook, much to Esme's dismay. The man almost burned the kitchen down by trying to make eggs. Esme never let him near a frying pan again.

Emmett was definitely the one who loved sports. In school he had been on the football team and the track team. Out of the three brothers, he wasn't the smartest academically, but he still got A's and B's. Oddly enough, the subject he flourished at was science, which led to him teaching chemistry…at the local highschool.

People couldn't wrap their minds around three brothers teaching at the same school at the same time, and them being so young! And wasn't it pure torture and delight having those three in particular as teachers? It was true: grades had dropped, attention spans lowered, and puddles of drool accumulated. Well, with the girls, anyway.

Everyone was relieved to get home from work at the end of the day, even more so on Fridays. Usually on Friday nights they celebrated t he end of the week by going to a movie or a swank restaurant that Jasper picked out –because he was the big foodie and the expert on all things cuisine.

They decided to go to Temple's this time. Jasper said they had the best vegetarian dishes around and was dying to try it out. The cook in him couldn't resist. Emmett couldn't care less. He just wanted food.

"Dude, let's go! This stomach has been neglected for almost three hours. Pound the fucking pedal!"

Jasper and Edward groaned. The man couldn't go an hour without insisting that he was hungry.

"Shut up Emmet." Edward growled. He had a headache. Today had been awful.

"You okay, Eddie?" Emmett asked, sliding into the back of Jasper's truck. Emmett turned around from the passenger seat to glare at him.

"No!"

"Whoa. What's got your panties in a twist?" Emmett chuckled. Jasper got into the driver's seat and started the engine up.

"These twits in my music class were harassing me." Edward muttered, embarrassed.

Jasper and Emmett raised their eyebrows. "Harassing? Like, sexually?" Jasper asked, trying to keep the amusement out of his voice.

Edward nodded. Emmett was laughing behind him.

"Let me guess," Jasper smiled, "Tanya…Blanche…Jessica…Lauren…hmm…and Kate."

"Yes." Edward bit out. Jasper smirked. He knew he was right.

"Aw, man, I get those bitches too!' Emmett shouted. "But I give them my "Emmett frown" and they back off."

"Me too. Jasper said. "I mean they come on to me, too. Not the Emmett frown part."

Edward sighed. "God, how do you deal with it? I'm having trouble not smacking them, and you know I would never hit a girl. They just can't get it through their dumb skulls that I'm not interested. No matter how mean I am they just keep flirting and wearing those…can you even call them clothes? They look like prostitutes. I can feel my dick shrinking whenever they enter the room. And one of them took a picture of me with her phone, I know she did." Edward shuddered.

Emmett slapped him on the shoulder. "Man, have you seen our fan site? Fucking disturbing. I think it's full of STDs."

"What fan site?" Edward demanded.

"Yeah, I haven't heard of this, either. There's seriously a fan site about…us?" Jasper said.

Emmett grinned. "Yup. I googled myself. People can vote on who they think is the hottest out of all of us. I'm in the lead." Emmett clucked, proud of his achievement.

"Yeah, sure." Jasper snorted.

"Can we just shut up about this and go eat?" Edward asked, annoyed.

"Yes! Food! Are we there yet?" Emmett was giving them both a headache. How come nothing ever bothered him?

"Almost there, you ogre. You're paying." Jasper informed him. Emmett huffed.

It was late when they left the restaurant. Jasper peeled forward on the back roads, keeping a keen eye out for deer that might run across the road. His was the only vehicle on the road.

"That waitress was flirting with you, Jas." Emmett piped up. He loved discussing the flocks of females who adored them, even though they were all ignored. He found it amusing, much more than his brothers did.

"I know. She slipped me her number on a napkin. I threw it out."

"Cold, man, cold."

Suddenly a figure caught Jasper's eye up ahead. It was on the side of the road, lying still. Was it an animal? He slowed down.

"You guys see that?"

The three of them peered at the lump as Jasper parked a few feet away from it. They saw a mop of long dark hair and a curled-up body. It was a woman!

"Shit!" Jasper ran over first, quickly followed by Edward and Emmett.

He rolled the poor creature over onto her back. Her eyes were closed and her skin deathly white. "Fuck. Is she dead?"

There was blood on her chest.

"Shit. Put her in the car. We have to take her to the hospital." Edward said.

Jasper wiped her hair from her face. He gasped. She was beautiful. She was young, too, he noted. Maybe she went to their school. He carefully maneuvered her into his arms. She lay limp, dangling in his embrace.

Edward grabbed the keys. "Is she alive?"

"Yes, but she's hurt. We need to hurry."

Emmett opened the door for them, leaning over to get a look at the girl. "Damn…" he murmured, "She's…lovely." Emmett had certainly never used _that_ word to describe a woman before.

Edward sped away, calculating in his head how long it would take to get to the hospital. He should call dad, he thought. Dad could meet them and make sure she was taken care of.

Thoughts were rushing through each of their heads. It was difficult not to panic. Time was of the essence. What happened to this girl?

A low moan startled them. The girl had awoken. Her lids fluttered open, revealing dark brown eyes. She tried to speak, but Jasper shushed her.  
"It's okay, darling. We're taking you to the hospital. Everything is going to be fine."

Her eyes widened and she weakly tried propping herself up. "No…no hospital. Pl-please."

The Cullen brothers looked at each other, confused.

Then she passed out.


	2. Chapter 2 All of Her Violets

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But I will own the world one day.

Ménage

Chapter 2 –All of Her Violets

Jasper carefully laid her down on his bed. They didn't want to scare her, but she needed to be comfortable and her injuries had to be assessed.

Edward had gone to retrieve the first aid kit from the garage and Emmett was getting towels and water.

Jasper gazed down at the young woman. He felt a fluttering in his stomach that he hadn't felt before. It was inexplicable. But, was it possible that she was…_her_? He shook off those thoughts. Now wasn't the time to contemplate romance. She needed to be taken care of.

Blood soaked the front of her shirt. Maybe they should have taken her to a hospital. She could be dying…

He started to unbutton her top, noticing the rips in it. Edward came back in then.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to see where she's hurt." Jasper replied, concentrating on each button. He felt himself becoming aroused and tried to will himself to calm down. Even if she was who he thought she was, it was wrong to be getting so…randy when the poor girl was bleeding and unconscious.

One glance at Edward, however, told him that his brother was in a similar predicament. There was no question about it, then. He would just have to see how Emmett reacted, but he was certain he was right.

Emmett burst in just as the last button was undone, a bucket filled with water in one hand and a small stack of towels wedged under his other arm. He stopped dead when he saw the bloody beauty.

"Fuck." He muttered, his eyes glazing over. He shook his head and stomped over to the bed and placed the bucket and the towels beside it. He made an effort not to look at the limp body.

Yup, Jasper was right.

The blood had trickled down past her stomach, but the wound was around her collarbone. The three of them each grabbed a towel, soaking them in water and gingerly wiping away the blood and dirt.

"Oh my god." Edward's breath caught in his throat as her skin was revealed. He was furious, no, enraged, worried, sickened, and petrified for the woman he had already come to care for. His brothers' expressions matched his. They were pissed.

All along her body were bruises. Dots of violet and brown adorned almost every inch of her pale skin. And some of them weren't new. She even had a black eye. How had they not noticed that before?

Someone had hurt her. Beaten her, and god knows what else. They shuddered to think that she may have been…raped. It was deplorable. They would kill the bastard who did this. Heck, they'd torture him first. But nothing could atone for the wrong done to this girl. If they hadn't found her, she would have died. They could never forgive that.

The gash was just above her left breast, curving upwards to her collarbone, nearing her throat. It was a shallow cut, much to their relief, and the bleeding had ceased, drying into a clump. Her breathing was even, and it was obvious that she was exhausted and, from the looks of it, undernourished. Her ribs were, aside from being bruised, sticking out. She was unhealthy and underweight, but that would soon be remedied. They'd take care of her, and no one would ever hurt her again. And God help the sick bastard who would not escape their wrath.

!

After she was sufficiently cleaned up and bandaged, the brothers left her alone in the bedroom and went into the kitchen to talk.

"You felt it, didn't you?" Jasper asked them. He'd wanted to discuss this with them since he first got an inkling of it.

Edward ran a hand through his hair, messing it up even more than he usually did. "Definitely. It's like being under a spell. I couldn't even think clearly. It's her. I know it." He shook his head, a wide grin forming on his lips. "I can't believe it. I didn't think it was going to happen."

Emmett nodded. "Yeah, I totally felt it, too. Was I the only one whose dick took on a life of its own? I felt like such a perv. I mean it's not like I wanted to stick it to her right then and there, her being so dead-like and all. But if she wasn't in that condition, man I'd pounce." Emmett blew out a long whoosh of air.

"Very eloquent, Em." Jasper snorted. "But, yes, I had the same reaction. It's her alright. No doubt about it. I can't believe we found her."

"You think she'll like us? I know she'll like _me_, but all three of us?" Emmett asked.

Edward rolled his eyes. "We're all meant to be together, right? Why wouldn't she? I guess it isn't exactly normal, but we love her, as we're supposed to, so she'll love us like _she's_ supposed to. There's really no other way. It's done."

Jasper sighed. "I agree. She's the one. She's our soul-mate. No going back from there. Now, what about that fucker who did this to her?"

"I'll take care of that." Emmett said, cracking his knuckles.

"Once she wakes up and tells us," Edward added, "And don't think I'm not having my go at him. We're all in on this. No one hurts our woman and gets away with it."

They were silent for a minute, each one thinking about how momentous the night had been. They had found their angel, their battered, bruised angel, the one meant solely for them and them alone. Now here she was in their house, and they didn't even know her name. It certainly wasn't an ideal scenario. The small hope they'd always entertained about being gifted their soul-mate never included her being hurt in any way. It should have been easy. They believed that, had everything actually gone as they wished, she would simply come into their lives, no fuss, and they would be together with their happily ever after and all that jazz.

Already they had almost lost her.

Who wanted to hurt such an angel? How could someone stain her skin and bleed her and still live with themselves?

The Cullen brothers had gained a protective nature over her the minute they set eyes on her, not to mention a fierce possessiveness. It was a dangerous trait, they knew, but it couldn't be helped.

She was theirs.

Her eyelids slowly opened, and she found herself surrounded by darkness. Her whole body ached and suddenly she was hyper-aware of every nerve in her body.

Where was she? Hadn't she escaped already? Wait…no. Oh no, he found her! She was back _there_ and trapped. All that effort to save herself only to be snatched back to her own personal hell. It was all for nothing! She wanted to cry, but her eyes stung already from the hits she took. Surely she made it too easy to be caught. She was surprised she made it out the door to begin with.

Now she would suffer ten times worse. One day, she knew, she would pay the ultimate price.

She tried to focus and clear the fuzziness from her mind. She must have been out a long time. Probably the only rest she'd get in awhile. He rarely left her in peace.

Was he here?

There was a noise coming from outside the room. Voices, she realized. Shit. How many were there?

Panic began to crawl up her throat. She should be used to this by now, but no, she was still terrified to the bone, no matter how well she hid it sometimes. And he knew that.

She needed to get out of there. If only her body would move. A whimper escaped as she attempted to swing her legs off the bed. Everything hurt! She tried to be quiet, calm, logical, and brave, but common sense told her that she had no chance of escape.

Footsteps were coming down the hall. Multiple footsteps. What was she going to do?

Her mind went into overdrive.

Suddenly the door flew open and before she knew it the light was switched on.

Oh dear. Who were they? New goons?

"Love, you're awake." One of them said, coming towards her. He had really bizarre hair and she was certain she hadn't seen him before. She backed up until her back was flat against the headboard as he advanced, followed by two other hulking men. She started hyperventilating.

And they kept coming. Three sets of eyes on her, three large men going after _her_.

No, no, no, no, they were going to hurt her. She desperately wanted to speak, to tell them to go away, get away from her. But her throat constricted and nothing came out.

Edward shot onto the bed and sat next to her, prying her from her position and cradling her, placing her head in the crook of his neck and wrapping his arms around her while smoothing down her hair. It was _supposed_ to be comforting. "Love, what's wrong? You're okay now. No one's going to hurt you. We're here, baby," he kissed her forehead, but that just seemed to make it worse, "Love, calm down. You're safe."

Jasper sat on the other side of her, rubbing her back. Emmett moved in front of her, gently grazing her leg with his hand. "Baby? Look at us, baby." She was sobbing at this point, and none of them understood why.

"Darling, calm down. We're here now." Jasper cooed. "Remember me? From earlier? It's me, and you're safe. We're all here to protect you." He made to kiss her cheek, but found himself rebuffed.

"No!" she finally got her voice back, weakly shoving him off. "Get away from me! Where am I?"

Jasper frowned. "Home, darling."

"This isn't home." She cried, choking on her own sobs. "There isn't a home. I don't know you. I don't know what you've done to me. And what the hell am I wearing?" She'd finally realized that her clothes were gone, replaced by an oversized, plaid button-down shirt. She wasn't wearing underwear now, either. They were a bunch of perverts.

"Your clothes were ruined, love." Edward spoke up. "I put you in my shirt. I-I didn't peek, though."

But he was hard now. They all were, despite the terrible situation. She was hysterical and they didn't know what to do, but their dicks sure as hell had ideas.

They honestly had no control over it.

"What's your name?" Edward croaked, trying to ignore the throbbing in his pants.

She didn't answer.

"Well," Jasper said, "if you don't tell us, we're just gonna have to call you Angel. Alright Angel? Time to calm down. We're not going to harm you. Ever."

"Please don't touch me." She begged in a whisper. Their hands immediately retreated and they moved farther away from her. Maybe she needed space. Maybe she'd see them, really_ see_ them if they simply let her get her bearings. The girl was traumatized, after all.

"I want to…to take a shower. M-may I?" She sounded so small. It broke their hearts.

"Of course." All three answered.

Jasper cleared his throat. "The bathroom is down the hall. I'll show you." _Maybe join you, too._

She struggled to get up from the bed, but refused their help. They had to clench their fists to keep from going to her. It was their duty to take care of her. But they would obey her irrational wishes… for now.

With her small fingers she tugged at the hem of the shirt in a useless attempt to keep her modesty. _Had they all seen her naked? _She wondered. The idea made her bristle. Still, she didn't want them seeing anything more than necessary. They might rape her. Maybe they already had. Maybe this was all just a game to them.

She bit her lip, forcing the men in front of her to hold back groans. She failed to notice, instead worrying about whether she should walk ahead of them or not. Never turn your back to the enemy, she remembered.

She gestured for them to lead the way.

And perhaps she wasn't the smartest girl considering what she did next.

But they were distracted and there was the front door teasing her from a short distance away. Ten, fifteen feet.

Maybe she shouldn't have bolted.

But she did.

With three men hot on her tail.

She was _theirs_, after all.

**A/N** Well, I hope you like it. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and alerted this story. It means a lot to me and you're the only reason I have any motivation to keep writing.


	3. Chapter 3 Not That Electric Feel

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Weird, huh?

**A/N** I'm dedicating this to all of my readers. Thank you!

I should be updating frequently. I knew even before I started this story where I was going with it and all the ins and outs of it. It's just a matter of typing and keeping up my motivation. Hope you enjoy it.

Ménage

Chapter 3 – Not That Electric Feel

There was something to be said about rebellion. It can be the bravest thing you ever do. It can also be the dumbest thing you ever do. It can define you. It can free you.

It can kill you.

Bella liked to think that she was brave and strong in her rebellion. She told herself that no matter what, it was worth it. And it was. Maybe she'd end up dead in a ditch with her heart carved out, but at least she'd go down fighting. And she'd been fighting for so long. She was tired now. She couldn't recall the last time she felt peace in her life. She was like an abused dog: she didn't trust anyone, she was always on edge with her teeth bared and her claws sharpened, and she ran like the wind when danger presented itself. If the wind had a limp and a talent for falling, of course.

She'd never been terribly strong or powerful, physically speaking. But it was and always had been her biggest goal to keep her head on straight. If there's one thing you don't want to lose, it's your mind.

Too bad life kept throwing these gigantic rocks at her. Actually, it was more like hurling. Seriously, she had only just escaped one bad guy and now life had almost literally handed her over to three more. The universe hated her. God hated her. It was her against them. Further proof? She was injured, couldn't defend herself, and what chance did she have against three grown men?

She didn't even make it to the front door. The big one with the curly hair and massive muscles swung her over his shoulder like she weighed nothing. And, considering those impressive and rather scary muscles, she probably didn't take that much effort to lift.

She knew she had made a mistake. There were three of them, one of her. It wasn't fair.

The big gorilla man plopped her onto a couch in what she assumed was the living room.

Then they stood in front of her, forming a half-circle. Heated gazes from fuming men met her when she looked up. Bella knew what it was like to be looked upon unkindly, but she wasn't sure if this was the same. They were ticked, that much was obvious. The blonde one, especially. Who the hell were these guys? She considered that they might be involved in sex slavery. Perhaps they just hated women. Maybe they were cannibals. Or, you know, not. The big one did look like he could eat a horse, though.

The one with the funky hair stepped forward, and she flinched, despite her best intentions not to. He paused mid-step, furrowing his brow.

Blondie had his arms crossed over his chest. He seemed the angriest. The others at least had a kind of softness about them. This one looked like he'd never smiled in his whole life.

She should really put some names to their faces. It wouldn't do to yell at them and call them "Gorilla Man" or "Funky Hair Dude."

Maybe if she was nice they wouldn't hurt her right now. She could be nice.

The one with the crazy hair touched her cheek then, startling her. "Love, I know you're confused, but you _are _safe. You don't need to run. We're not going to hurt you." He smiled, one of those crooked grins that were supposed to melt panties and stop traffic. Bella just blinked at him. His smile faltered.

"Who are you?" She asked, happy that her voice came out strong and confident, which was all that she could hope for.

He grinned again, relieved that they were finally getting somewhere. "Edward. Edward Cullen. Pleasure to meet you." She peered around at the other two, raising her eyebrows in question.

The big one answered first. "Emmett Cullen, the good-looking one." He winked. She tried not to snort.

Then there was the intimidating blonde one with the intense blue eyes. She didn't trust blue eyes.

She waited for him to say something. Instead, he continued burning holes into her face, as if it didn't get enough attention earlier.

"Jasper Cullen." He stated, not an ounce of warmth in him, she was sure.

So they were all related? Brothers, perhaps, though they all appeared different, save for the pale skin and a certain likeness in the bone structure.

"And you, darling?" Jasper demanded. They wanted to know her name. Part of her thought they already knew who she was and were only messing with her. Her first assumption was that they were in league with _him_, but it was possible that they honestly were innocent in all of this. Well, for the most part. She didn't get why they were keeping her there and calling her "love" and "darling" and all that nonsense. It was creepy and made absolutely no sense. They weren't normal, whatever "normal" was, and she was pretty sure she didn't want to find out just how much sanity they were lacking.

The last thing she required in life was a set of dangerous men with mental problems. But it seemed that's what they were.

"Well? You don't need to be shy, love." Edward said, chuckling. She was so adorable, so shy, and so bad at hiding it. He already loved her.

With a cough, she answered. "Bella."

"Perfect." Edward said. "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." God that was cheesy. Bella would bet anything that he had a book of bad pick-up lines memorized in that head of his.

Jasper advanced, much to her chagrin. He hated her, she could tell. Then he sat down _right next to her_ with barely an inch between them. She averted her eyes to the floor, not wanting to be burned by that severe gaze. Did he ever let up?

"Well, darling," he said, "now that we've been properly introduced, I think it's time we talked." Bella prepared herself for the worst. "Why did you run?" Bella snapped her head towards him, taken aback by the question.

"What do you mean? Why _wouldn't _I run? That's a stupid question, you know." She would be the first to admit that, on occasion, she spoke before she thought. Sometimes she filtered nothing and it got her into trouble. From the bemused expression on his face, she knew this was one of those times. He was not a happy man.

"Stupid?" He bit out. "I think it's a perfectly appropriate question, and one that you would be wise to answer." He was in her face now, but she didn't want to be a coward. She didn't want to back down and have him win.

He wore a hard mask. People often thought he was unfeeling and cold. He hated scaring her, sure. But she was being irrational and ridiculous. He understood that she was still upset from whatever had happened to her before, but that was no excuse to be insulting.

"Hmm, let's see," Bella said, letting her anger get the best of her, "why would I possibly even _dream_ of running? Well, _darling_, for a start, I woke up in a strange house on a strange bed with only a shirt on. Where's my underwear, you sick pervert? Oh, and then you're calling me shit like "sweetheart" and "love" as if we're lovers or something!" _We soon will be_, they thought, "I don't know you! I don't _want_ to know you. I want to leave, preferably without being manhandled."

Bella wasn't overly optimistic about getting what she wanted, but she had to try. It was a bold statement, and maybe a tad foolish.

Jasper did something disturbing then. He smiled. Not a happy smile, rather a you-have- another-thing-coming smile.

"Darling, I think you hit your head. You don't know what you're saying." Jasper cupped her chin in his hand. She cringed, but his hold was strong. "We call you love and darling and sweetheart because you _are_ our love."

Bella frowned. What did that mean, exactly? It sounded bad. And he hated her. There was no love to be declared.

Jasper noted her confusion. "Don't you feel it, Bella?" Edward and Emmett listened intently. This was the moment they'd been waiting for.

"Feel what?"

"The electricity."

"I don't understand…"

"We're destined to be together, Bella. You're ours and we're yours." Bella's eyes widened in fear. He ran his fingers through her long strands. "We love you, Bella. You love us, too. Just relax and let us take care of you. We've been waiting for you. You have no idea how happy we are that you're here, even if the circumstances are bad. But we'll deal with that soon enough." He glowered at the thought of the man who struck his Bella, but collected himself just as quickly, remembering the blessing that came to them that night. "We can all be happy now. No more waiting for forever."

_Keep waiting, buddy! 'Cause I'm not your love! Ugh._

Bella's mind was in disarray. They _were_ crazy. Or on drugs. Bad either way. She needed to think fast and diffuse the situation, put him off, somehow convince him that she wasn't their…love or whatever he claimed. That was definitely the strangest thing she had ever heard.

"Umm…no, no that's not right. Aside from the fact that's it's, um, impossible for four people to be in the same…relationship…you're too old for me." Okay, that was a lie. She was eighteen. Legal, but young, very young, and although she didn't know their ages, she was sure they were a few good years older. Bella prayed that the age thing would deter them. Alright, so some people were perverts who only liked minors, but there were also people who liked their lovers experienced. Personally, she thought that was disgusting. Sex in general was nasty to her, but if they believed that she couldn't sexually satisfy them, maybe they'd rethink this whole "destiny" bullshit. But they probably wouldn't. Didn't most men like the whole innocent virgin persona?

None of the Cullens looked fazed. "How old are you, baby?" Stop with the nicknames already!

"Seventeen, just." She lied. Edward was knelt in front of her, too close, in her opinion. Emmett stayed back, she noticed, grateful that one of them was being respectful.

"That's okay. You're not a little girl. Even if you were, we'd wait." Edward informed her.

Sick, sick men. In the back of her mind, Bella wondered if there were hidden cameras around the house. This was all so _out there_, so bizarre and unlikely. How could they be serious?

She was so preoccupied with her horror that she almost failed to realize that Jasper was leaning in towards her.

He was going to kiss her!

"No!" Bella pushed him away, disgusted and pissed off. How dare he!

Jasper was shocked, but that didn't stop him from trying again.

"Jazz, back off."

Bella looked over at Emmett. He was defending her.

Jasper stood up, angry. "I'm allowed to kiss my woman if I want to, Emmett. Don't tell me what to do."

"Get over here." Emmett hissed, gesturing to the room next to them. Jasper nodded, tightening his jaw, and signaling Edward to watch Bella and make sure she didn't run again.

Jasper hated being ordered around.

Emmett cornered him. "She's not ready, Jazz. For God's sake, give her time! She's scared and she doesn't know us. Look at it from her point of view. A bunch of guys telling her that they're destined soul-mates and she basically has no choice? We don't know what she's been through, but we do know that she's traumatized, and forcing yourself on her won't help."

Jasper clenched his fists. "But I told her that we'll protect her and that she's safe. It's not supposed to go this way. She's supposed to love us back, not reject us, even if it is a peculiar situation. She must have felt the connection. She had to! _We_ did. I'm sick of waiting, Emmett. I've been waiting for almost twenty-seven years and I can't wait much longer now that we've actually got her, now that she's actually in our own home."

Emmett rubbed his forehead, stressed, which was quite unusual for the typically carefree man. "Man, forcing her won't make her love us. It'll make her hate us. So do us all a favor and cool it. She'll be ready for us eventually, okay? Have a little fucking patience. She's worth it."

Jasper narrowed his eyes, considering what his brother said. He conceded. "I thought I was the older one."

Emmett snorted. "Nah, I'm older. And more mature."

Jasper snickered. "Sure. Whatever you say." He got serious then. "Do you think she'll try to leave again? She knows we're the good guys."

"I wouldn't be surprised. She doesn't trust us." Emmett sighed. "We have to find out what happened to her and who hurt her."

Jasper nodded. "And kill the fucker."

"Totally. Are we good?"

"Yeah, it's not gonna be easy, though."

"I get that. I want to kiss her into oblivion, too, and get her naked as soon as possible, but I guess I'll just have to be my amazing self and wait for all that good stuff."

Edward stared at her like she was the most precious thing in the world. It was disconcerting. Bella scooted as far away from him as she could, not wanting to offend him, but wanting to prevent any more attacks on her lips.

She eyed Jasper warily when he came back in with Emmett. This time he sat at the far end of the couch, giving her enough space to not feel threatened. Whatever Emmett said must have gotten through.

"I'm sorry about that." Jasper said. "It's just hard to resist you when you're right there. But," he leaned closer, "you do know that I'd never hurt you, right darling?"

"Sure." Bella agreed, though she certainly _did not_ know that. Freak. They kept saying they'd never hurt her, and that just made her think that they would. They weren't very good at persuasion.

Bella decided to be nice, acknowledging that it would do her no good to antagonize these men. If they behaved themselves, then so would she.

And there was always that small chance that they would forget this whole love nonsense.

"You bandaged me." She said, fingering the bandages plastered to her wounds. "Thank you."

_There, that wasn't hard now, was it? Sweeten them up and they'll go easy._

The brothers smiled. "You're welcome, Bella." Jasper smirked. "Can I ask you a question?"

Bella nodded, somewhat reluctant, but glad that he wasn't being as demanding as before.

"Why didn't you want to go to the hospital?"

Oh. Bad question. She shifted in her seat. "Um…you know…"

"No, we don't. We were really worried, but the idea of taking you there seemed to scare you, so we decided we could handle it here. Why does it scare you?"

Bella fiddled with her fingers. Could she trust them? Probably not, but if they were lying, now was the time to find out.

"He…he works there. James, I mean."

James. The name sent a jolt of rage through them. This James prick was her boyfriend, and a doctor.

"He's a doctor?" Edward asked.

Bella nodded. "You really don't know him?" She was still suspicious.

"No, should we?" That was Emmett, who was honestly confused by the question.

"And me. You've never seen or heard of me before? You don't know James, never met him? Neither of us?"

"Of course not." The men frowned. They would have remembered meeting her, or simply seeing her.

Bella let out a sigh of relief. They were telling the truth, as far as she could tell. They may be freaks, but at least they weren't friends of James.

She wanted nothing more than to leave at that moment. She didn't want to talk about this, about _him_. And they'd want to know, because it was only natural to be curious.

She had to try to get out of there. The longer she stayed the more likely she would be found.

And the Cullens were still a bunch of weirdoes.

"Can I leave now?"

Jasper's eyes darkened. She was being unreasonable again. "No."

Tears welled in Bella's eyes. "Why? You can't keep me here! I can go if I want to."

"No you can't."

"I'm not a prisoner! Let me go. You're not allowed to keep me here against my will."

"Yes we can. We're helping you and you fucking belong here. Where are you planning on going, anyway?" Jasper grabbed her by the shoulders. "Back to him? Is that what you want? You want to go back to the bastard who did this to you? Well, guess what? You can forget your boyfriend, Bella. No one who treats their woman like that deserves to live. And you're _ours_, got that?"

Bella was silent a moment, tears streaming down her face. "He's not my boyfriend." She whispered.

"Oh yeah, than what is he?"

"He's my dad."


	4. Chapter 4 Family Trees

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I'm just experimenting on it.

**A/N** So, it looks like my story vanished for a short time, but it reappeared, so Yay! I'm going to blame FF for this. I guess it was just a glitch. I apologize, though, to everyone who was affected. I've seen that happen before. The story would have a new chapter, supposedly, but it wasn't actually available to read yet. It always arrived, though, at some point.

Anyway, I think a lot of people are worried about Jasper being so unreasonable, and he is, but that will change. He's just awful at handling his emotions at the moment and is used to getting his way, no fuss. Edward isn't as harsh, but still deluded. Don't worry, they will change. I think Emmett's always going to be a bit of a sweetheart, though.

Oh, and it's been raining all day where I live. It's kind of been feeding my mood and making me tired!

Ménage

Chapter 4 – Family Trees and Severed Branches

When Edward was a kid, his father took the whole family down to their lake house for the summer. What he loved the most about those summers were the boat rides. Carlisle Cullen would take his sons, his father, and his brother, Marcus, out for the whole day. Esme would have dinner ready by the time they got back and everyone would gather in the dining room and eat and laugh for a couple of hours. It was one of the only times during the year when they were all together.

Edward was twelve when his grandfather died. His father didn't say a word for nearly a week afterward, but sat silently with his sons and wife and grieved. Suddenly the summers were a little less fun.

A year later, Uncle Marcus' wife died in a freak accident. She was struck by lightning, and no one could quite fathom it. It was devastating, especially for Marcus and their daughter Alice, who was ten at the time.

The family seemed to be breaking up at that point. No more summers at the lake and no more boat rides. Even if they had gone, the boat mysteriously blew up awhile back.

There were more tragedies to come later on, but what never changed was how close-knit the Cullen family was. Carlisle and Esme were the best parents.

So when Bella told them that it was her father who played the villain, imagine their horror. It was bad enough when they believed it was a boyfriend or a stranger, but her own father?

How could someone do that to their child? What kind of person would do that?

Still, it didn't change how they wanted to deal with the son of a bitch. They knew that he was a doctor and that his name was James. Bella didn't say what their last name was.

It couldn't be too hard to find out. It was possible that Bella was a student at Forks High, assuming she lived around there. But why hadn't they seen her, then?

And maybe…yes, maybe their dad knew this James guy. They were both doctors, and Carlisle knew everyone there was to know in his profession. Edward made a mental note to call his dad later.

Saturday morning arrived with a thunderstorm. Bella was asleep on the couch, having refused to take any of their beds, not out of kindness, but because the thought repulsed her.

She had made a friend of Emmett, and so it was him who kept guard in the living room to make sure she didn't flee. She was aware of what he was doing, but preferred him to Edward or Jasper.

Edward, for one, was smacking himself on the head for being such an ass. He considered himself a gentleman, but he had barely restrained the urge to kiss her last night, although he wasn't insistent like Jasper had been. He was aroused at all the wrong moments. He couldn't believe how inconsiderate he'd been. _Of course_ she was scared of them. _Of course_ she was freaked out by their behavior. Who wouldn't be? She had every right to be scared, and he had been thoughtless of her true feelings, only believing what he wanted to.

Despite the anger he possessed towards her father, despite her tears, Edward was unable to relinquish his attraction to Bella. She didn't need to be pawed at by a bunch of horny guys. It was wrong to desire her in that way at such a time.

He knew his brothers were having the same dilemma. Her dropping into their lives like that was just so sudden, but it's not as if they didn't expect it to some degree. And it was overwhelming, like they were told it'd be. They weren't accustomed to dealing with so much lust.

Guilt ate away at him. He was certain that Bella disliked him immensely. He wanted nothing more than to make it right, to prove himself. It seemed Emmett was the only one succeeding at that, however.

Jasper had secluded himself in his bedroom after Bella blatantly told him she'd like him to go away, preferably forever. He'd promptly stormed off, slamming the door behind him. He hadn't even come out for breakfast.

Edward emerged from his room early, having gotten barely any sleep. Bella was curled up on the couch with a blanket thrown over her small form. She was still wearing his t-shirt, and she had gratefully accepted a pair of Emmett's boxers since her panties were in the washer. They were way too big, but she was unwilling to go bare. Emmett pretended that he didn't mind.

Edward looked in on her as he made his way to the kitchen. She was so adorable. Her hair obscured her lovely face, and he had to resist going over and smoothing it away.

Emmett was snoring in the recliner. So much for being on watch.

Edward considered waking Bella up for breakfast, but decided not to disturb her. She was in desperate need of sleep, and there'd always be food waiting for her when she was awake.

He poured himself some cereal. Jasper was the one who made eggs and toast and all that. Edward couldn't be bothered and Emmett was dangerous with any sort of cookware. So cereal it was.

But what if Bella wanted eggs? It's not as if he didn't know how to make them. And she looked starved. God, she probably _was_ being starved. That's it. He'd cook her breakfast.

He set to work, determined to make her a healthy meal.

Soft footsteps padded towards him as he stood in front of the stove. He turned around, coming face to face with Bella. She looked half-asleep, and he worried that he'd woken her with all the ruckus he'd made in the kitchen.

"Bella…" he caught himself staring again, and composed himself. Do. Not. Ogle. "Good morning. H-how are you feeling?" He was pained to see the purple bruising surrounding her left eye and the way it stood out against her pale skin.

Bella wiped at her good eye and yawned. "Sore, but okay otherwise. Thanks for asking." She offered him a small, sleepy smile, before eyeing the eggs he had going in the skillet.

"Hungry?" He asked, knowing she was. Bella nodded, somewhat embarrassed. She hadn't eaten since…hmm…Thursday night? Could it have been that long? Yes, it must have been. She remembered that she couldn't stomach food on Friday, knowing what the day would bring. She'd been nervous and was afraid that eating would make her throw up. Now, though, she was ravenous.

"I made eggs for you, if that's alright. I don't know what you like. There's fruit, too, and toast. I'll get you something to drink. Let's see, we have orange juice, apple juice, soda, beer, coffee, tea, water-"

"Water's fine." Bella grinned, amused by his attentiveness. She sat down at the table, putting her head in her hands.

Edward placed a plate of eggs and toast before her, along with a cold glass of water. He sat across from her. He fully intended to respect her space. It would destroy him if he scared her away.

He cleared his throat. "So… you're still here."

Bella lifted her head to look at him. "I thought you wanted me here." _Or demanded it, but whatever._

"I do. _We_ do. I just thought that with Emmett out cold and Jasper holed-up in his room, you would make a run for it."

Bella seemed thoughtful for a minute. Truth was, she hadn't been thinking about leaving when she woke up. "Well, it's not like I have anywhere to go. I don't have any friends around here or family. Would you even let me if I tried?"

Edward averted his gaze.

Would they? Would _he_? Probably not.

"I…I don't know, Bella. I admit, we want you here for personal reasons, but there's also the matter of your safety. I don't think I could let you go knowing that you weren't safe." His eyes met hers. "But I want you to be happy. I want you to treat this house as your own, and I don't want you to feel forced into staying. Just…can you give us a chance?"

Bella's eyes widened. What did he mean? "I'm not gonna have sex with you."

Edward's brows shot up. "That's…that's not what I meant." He stuttered. Shit, is that all she thought they wanted her there for?

"Good. I'm not a sex toy." Okay, maybe she didn't have to say that, but she started panicking about the whole "give us a chance" thing. He seemed nice enough, not like a guy with a secret sex-dungeon and a collection of whips. But he was a guy. Period. Guys want sex. Not that women weren't sexual, too, just not as…needy.

"Bella," he took her hand in his own, forgetting about giving her personal space, "it's not only lust we feel for you. I mean, obviously we are very much attracted to you," he took a deep breath, "but…and I know you don't believe this, but we _do_ love you, as insane as that sounds. I know we just met and don't really know each other yet, but it's true. And we'd love to get to know you and for you to get to know us. I can't wait to learn everything I can about you. Please, can we do that?" He was aware that he sounded desperate, pathetic even, but he didn't care. She should be left with no doubt in her mind of what their intentions were.

Bella examined her hand in his. Honestly, her situation was awful. She had almost died and if she went out alone with nowhere safe to go, then she might as well have never been saved in the first place. At least here, with these three men who claimed to love her and want to protect her, she knew she had backup. And who would find her here?

For all her father knew she was dead. Eaten by a bear, perhaps, or fallen on a rock. She wouldn't be surprised if he and his goons went searching for her, but it was unlikely they'd find her here.

So she agreed. She had absolutely no intentions of becoming romantically involved with these Cullen men, and certainly not sexually involved, but she was willing to be friends. Maybe they'd realize they didn't love her after all if they spent more time with her and got to know her. Dad always told her how unlikeable she was. He told her she couldn't make a friend if she tried. That wasn't true, of course. She didn't want friends. Nobody was allowed to find out about her home life or what _he_ was really like. She didn't have much of a choice in the matter.

"I'd like that." She said.

Edward beamed. "Great. Can we start now?" He was eager, he confessed. She found it kind of endearing.

"Sure."

"Good, so…what's your favorite color?"

Bella chuckled. "You do ask hard questions, don't you? Um, blue. Or purple. I like both. And you?"

"Blue."

Bella nodded. "What do you do?"

"We're teachers."

"What, all of you?" Bella couldn't imagine these guys as teachers. They were nothing like the teachers she had at school. They were just getting more and more unusual to her.

"Yes. At Forks High."

"Ah. That's funny. I've never heard of siblings working in the same school. Is that weird for you?"

Edward laughed. "It was at first. Jasper and I started at the same time. Seeing him walking down the hall every day reminded me of our highschool days, only now we were teachers. It's nice, though. We can relate to each other in that respect. We have the same problems with students, the same _problem_ students, and the same stresses. Except Emmett. Emmett doesn't stress all that much."

This was going well, Edward thought. They weren't arguing. That was a good start.

"So, do you go to Forks High?" He asked, taking a drink from his coffee. He'd been wondering that since they met.

Bella hesitated, finding the table interesting all of a sudden. "Uh…no."

"Oh, where do you go? I figured this was the only highschool to go to in Forks. Do you not live here?"

Bella pursed her lips. "I do now. We moved last year."

"From where?"

"New Mexico. We've lived in a lot of places."

He wanted to ask about her father. The questions were on the tip of his tongue. _What did he do to you?_ _Has he been doing it for a long time? Where's your mom? Where is _he_? What does he look like? Would you mind terribly if I ripped his head off?_

But she might not want to talk about him. He wondered, too, if she loved her father at all. It seemed unthinkable when you put a black eye and a million bruises into the equation. He couldn't wrap his mind around the idea of loving someone who would do that to you. But he was her father, and that might hold some weight with her. She might not want to let him go. She might feel obligated to stay with him.

The possibility that she may go back to that monster horrified Edward. Under no circumstances would he allow that.

Edward strived to control his thoughts. There was no reason to get worked up. She didn't say she wanted to go back to him. As far as he could tell, she intended to stay as far from him as possible.

She was done with her toast and eggs, he noticed. Now she was moving her cup from hand to hand. They had fallen into the awkward stage of the conversation. He hated that. He loved hearing her talk. Simply being in her presence, especially when she wasn't mad, made him happy.

"How's you cut?" He motioned to her bandaged chest and collarbone.

Bella had almost forgotten all about it. "It's fine. A little uncomfortable, I guess, but I've had worse."

Bella froze then. She hadn't meant to say that. Edward froze with her. He sensed his anger making a comeback, but did his best to squelch it. He'd save his rage for when James was in front of him.

"We should change the dressings." He declared, hoping she'd relax. He made up his mind not to press her for information just yet.

"Oh, do you think I need it? It feels fine, and it's only been on since last night."

"Better safe than sorry. I'll do it. My dad taught us how to do these things at a young age. I don't want you to get an infection."

Bella was slightly uneasy. Did she have to take the shirt off? Ugh. Was he going to see her topless? And where had they put her bra? She would get it back soon, she decided. She had to have her dignity in tact.

"We'll see." She said.

Emmett came rushing in then, a frantic look on his face.

"Bella is—"

He stopped when he saw her, sitting innocently, clad in his boxers and a big-ass t-shirt with a glass of water in her hand. He heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank god! I woke up and you weren't there. I thought you'd left." Emmett dropped into the chair next to her, slumping back and turning his enormous body towards her. "It's good to see you. Feelin' okay?"

Bella nodded, smiling.

"What do you guys want to do today?" Emmett asked, as if they did this everyday and Bella was just one of them.

Edward glanced at her, gauging her reaction. Emmett was so casual and easy to be around. He wished he was like that. "I have to grade papers later. But that can wait."

"Eh," Emmett waved his hand in the air, "I'm just going to fail all of mine anyway, so why make it a workday? Let's have some fun. Oh, I know! Let's watch a movie!"

"On a Saturday morning?"

"Duh. Weekends are for relaxing, Dorkward. That means movies, popcorn, and bad TV. What do you say, Bells?"

A movie? Actually, that sounded great. When was the last time she watched a movie?

"I'd love to." She replied. Emmett and Edward were glad and surprised that she was so excited by the prospect.

"What movie?" She wanted to know.

Emmett smirked. "One of my all-time favorites, 'Attack of the Killer Tomatoes!' You ever see it?"

Bella giggled. "No."

"Well, that's going to change! Come, Edward and Bella. Onward!" And he ran into the living room like the maniac that he was. Bella couldn't stop giggling.

"I like him. He's funny." She said.

Edward rose, offering her his hand. He already felt better. She was starting to warm up to them, and it was only a matter of time before she loved them, too…

Emmett shoved the recliner closer to the TV, a large flat screen, while Bella took the couch with Edward at a safe distance next to her.

"Bella, get ready for the experience of your life!" Emmett exclaimed. "You will never look at tomatoes the same way again!"

Bella and Edward laughed.

Bella truly felt comfortable, which hadn't been the case for a long time. And after last night, she'd been sure that wouldn't change.

The movie began, and Bella paid close attention. She was looking forward to a good laugh.

A few minutes in, she felt the space next to her dip down. She looked over to her left, and there was Jasper staring at her.

Shit.

**A/N** I hope this gets through okay this time. Lol. Have any of you seen "Attack of the Killer Tomatoes?"


	5. Chapter 5 Was Billy Joel Right?

Disclaimer: I own a hairbrush, a ton of books and no bookshelves to put them on. I don't own Twilight, either. I do have really cute dogs, though.

**A/N** Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and alerted! You make me happy.

Oh, and to everyone who wanted to know how the Cullens knew –or at least suspected- that they shared a "mate", this is the chapter you've been waiting for. I figured it was time for that little reveal. It's kind of odd, but it's impossible for it _not_ to be. Lol. So I hope you bear with me.

Ménage

Chapter 5 – Was Billy Joel Right?

The first time he hit her, she was nine. He had gotten into a fight with mom, who left in a fury. It was almost midnight. Bella remembered it clearly. She was supposed to be asleep, but the shouts and curses made their way up to her bedroom. She tip-toed down the stairs just in time to see her mother leave.

"Mom?" She called out, but it was too late. _He_ was there, however, livid. He set his cold blue eyes on her.

"Bella, what the hell are you doing up?"

She scrambled to get back to her room, frightened. He always did scare her.

"Get down here!"

Bella froze, confused, and turned around. She was at the top of the stairs now, he at the bottom. He motioned with his finger for her to come. She didn't want to. He was mad. He didn't like her. Didn't make a secret of it, either.

"NOW, Bella."

The steps creaked as she descended. His eyes stayed on her, as hard as ever. When she met him at the bottom, he yanked her by the arm and-

SMACK!

She cried out in shock.

Why did her dad hit her? She knew he hated her, but what had she done wrong?

Part of what bothered her about Jasper Cullen, aside from his attitude, was his appearance. He reminded her of her father. Perhaps they weren't alike in personality. Perhaps Jasper wasn't a violent man, but when he stared at her like that, she saw the man who had terrorized her for years.

Jasper didn't appear to be a warm person. When he spoke of love, she really couldn't picture him _ever_ being in love. He said it like it was a fact, something undeniable, but there was not a bone in her body that believed him. She was firmly convinced that the man ogling her was not capable of love. It sounded cruel, she was aware, but too bad. She disliked him, and _that _was an undeniable truth.

The room was filled with tension. Bella wished he would just go away so she could enjoy the movie. He was sitting too close and he wasn't even watching the screen.

Just her.

Emmett and Edward were immediately alert. Jasper didn't mean any harm, but he was not suave. He intimidated a lot of people, mainly those who didn't know better. Usually, they found it amusing, but not now. They didn't approve of their Bella feeling threatened. Jasper had seriously fucked up with her, and he was going to have a heck of a time changing her opinion of him.

"Can you not stare at me like some freak?" Bella snapped. Jasper recoiled, hurt. Bella shifted away from him and towards Edward.

Jasper looked peeved, but respected her wish. He'd like nothing more than to pull her back over and lift her onto his lap, but he was well aware that it would be a mistake. His mother always did tell him that he was spoiled and couldn't take "no" for an answer. Jasper was used to getting what he wanted, whether he asked for or demanded it. He scared some of his students, but they never gave him shit _because_ he was intimidating. He was not afraid to give out detentions left and right. Jasper was the authoritarian in every aspect of his life and he was rarely questioned. Esme was right. He was spoiled.

And he was definitely adapted to women fawning all over him. It was the same for his brothers. It made being a teacher all the more difficult. There was the flirting to contend with, the love notes left on the desk, and the gaggles of girls giggling and pointing in whispers. The older women were only marginally better. Everyone wanted a Cullen. They could have their pick of anyone. Jasper had been hit on by two female teachers only the other day as well as five students, not to mention that pesky waitress.

And here was the one woman he wanted, and he couldn't have her. She didn't _want_ him. She moved away from him and sneered and caused his heart to hurt.

He supposed that he deserved it.

No, no, no, he did.

When he was eight his parents bought him the most expensive bike they could find for his birthday. He deserved it.

When he was ten he got a brand new TV put in his bedroom, then a game system. No, _two_ game systems. Because he deserved it.

When he was twelve he convinced his parents to buy him a dog. They did, despite the fact that they were both allergic to them and his mom was obsessively clean. But he _deserved_ that dog.

When he was sixteen they bought him a car, the most gorgeous one on the lot. He deserved only the best, after all.

But maybe he didn't. Edward had called him out on his condescension before, called him an arrogant prick. Emmett had agreed.

Bella agreed too, and that stung. What didn't she see in him that every other female seemed to? More importantly, what _did_ she see that others didn't?

Okay, he confessed. He should have been more tactful, not so forceful. But he had been so enraged, still was, by the state she was in. Add to that a throbbing cock and an eagerness to begin a new life with his one true love, and you have a painfully aroused, murderous motherfucker with a history degree. He was a fucking bomb.

And god, he fucked up! Everything went wrong with her last night! She wasn't meant to hate him and tell him to go rot in the deepest pits of hell. All he wanted was to protect and love her. It was a simple concept, and he intended to do both for the rest of his life, but did she have to make it so hard?

Now it was her, Edward, and Emmett against him. Somehow they'd gotten on her good side and bonded. She wasn't telling _them_ to go jump off a cliff. She wasn't banishing _them_. But like hell that stopped him.

He watched her sleep. There was no way he was going to stay locked in his room all night with her just lying on the couch and Emmett there to guard her. Emmett slept like a rock. Jasper refused to take chances when it came to Bella. Plus, he craved to be near her. He coveted the couch, wishing he could take his place on it and have her curled into him. He wanted to hold her, wanted her breath on his neck and her scent bombarding his senses. He wanted to soothe her and make the marks on her skin disappear. He wanted to make her forget.

He'd been outside the kitchen when she was with Edward. It'd be a lie to say he wasn't envious of their easy chat. Edward's manners were ten times better than his, and he got along with people more. He and Emmett conversed well, while Jasper preferred to keep the talking to a minimum. And Emmett could charm a plant. They both possessed the social skills that he lacked.

And they were eighty steps closer to Bella's heart than he was.

Jasper hadn't been aware that he was staring at her again until Emmett threw a pillow at him to get his attention. Bella was at Edward's side with a protective arm thrown around her shoulder. She wasn't paying attention to the film and all the killer tomatoes running around. Her cheeks carried a heavy blush and she was trying hard not to feel his eyes on her. Jasper's stomach twisted in knots.

"Hey, Belly, come sit with Emmett and get away from Jazz's perverted tendencies." Emmett said, patting his lap. Bella took a sideways glance at Jasper, weighing her options. It was a bit much to sit on Emmett's lap. Hello, that's where his dick was! Much too close. Even if Emmett seemed like a good guy, he was still a man. She did like the idea of escaping Jasper's intense eyes, though.

She settled herself on the floor near the recliner, wrapping her arms around her knees. Edward relinquished his touch unhappily, casting an accusatory glare at Jasper.

"Belly, that's the floor," Emmett whined, "my lap is so much more comfortable! Come on, I don't bite."

Bella rolled her eyes. "The floor doesn't have genitals." She huffed. "I'm fine where I am." Everyone was surprised by her bluntness. Emmett let out a loud, booming laugh.

"Aw, Bells, you're more likely to get attacked by one of those tomatoes on screen than by my manly bits. But if you do feel something poking you, you should just say 'hello' back." Emmett grinned cheekily. Bella's face flushed a deep crimson.

"Emmett, shut up." Edward said. He had a suspicion that Bella really was afraid of men in general. He exchanged a quick glance with Jasper, who seemed to be in agreement, and looked at Emmett, who was observing Bella with a frown on his face. They were all thinking the same thing: What had her father done to her?

They were silent for the duration of the film, each lost in their own thoughts.

Jasper was determined to talk to Bella. He couldn't let this go on any longer. When the movie was over, he took his chance. "Bella, can we talk?" _Say yes, say yes._

Bella almost said no. He hadn't had anything good to say so far. And what if he tried to kiss her again? She shuddered at the thought. At least he was asking nicely. She might as well. She'd rather attempt to get along with him than go on with this tension and fear floating around.

Emmett and Edward followed behind as Jasper led the way to the kitchen. That appeared to be the place of choice to have nice, calm conversations. Hey, it worked for Edward.

Jasper pulled a chair out for Bella. No one had ever done that for her before. It was such a silly thing to notice, really, and she guessed it was the gentlemanly thing to do, but she couldn't help thinking that he was simply trying to soften her up.

Emmett sat down next to her, Edward on her other side, and Jasper was the odd one out, having been assigned to sit the furthest away. He was still untrustworthy, even in his brothers' eyes.

Jasper prepared himself. _Be nice_, he reminded himself. _You love her, it's not that hard. You want her to_ _stay and fall for you, so stop being a fucking dictator!_ "Bella, I-"

"Can I have my bra back?" Bella interrupted, startling the men surrounding her. Jasper balked.

Bra? Oh, god, her bra. Shit. Jasper kept his expression under careful control. He didn't want her to know what he'd done. She'd never give him a chance if she found out. He'd be screwed. It's not exactly normal to take a girl's bra and sniff it for the duration of the night. He was supposed to have washed it, instead he stole it. He wanted her scent as close to him as possible. Washing it would erase her from it. So when she banished him, he's taken solace in the flimsy garment and held it under his nose like a fucking pervert all night.

And then there was the whole masturbating thing. What could he say? Even her smell made him hard. It was the catalyst for his fantasies. Hopefully, soon, he wouldn't need to fantasize and steal her bra like the pathetic bastard that he was.

"I'll get it." Edward offered, moving to rise, but Jasper beat him to it.

"No! I'll get it." His brothers eyed him suspiciously. He composed himself, stoic as usual, and sauntered down the hall, bypassing the laundry room and hurriedly dashing into his room. Where was it?

He searched under his pillow, in the sheets, on the floor. He was getting frantic.

"What are you looking for?"

Jasper jumped.

Edward stood in the doorway, smirking. "What did you do with it? Don't tell me you got your spunk all over it. She's expecting it to be clean, not defiled."

Jasper felt his face heat up. "No, I did not come on her bra!" He hissed, ushering his brother inside. "Close the fucking door!"

Edward chuckled, but did as he was told. "It's okay. I can't say I didn't do the same thing with her panties. I couldn't really help myself." He admitted, abashed.

"I guess we're both disgusting perverts." Jasper said, relieved that he wasn't being admonished. He wasn't the only one struggling, although Edward wasn't one to actually discuss masturbation. It wasn't proper to talk about such things, he'd once said. Well, no use in hiding it now. They were all three in the same boat, as they always had been when it came to love.

"I guess we should bring her clothes back, too, before she asks for them." Edward said.

"Can you help me find her bra first?"

Edward nodded, turning around. It didn't take him long. "Jazz," he laughed, "I found it."

It was hanging on the doorknob. How the hell did it get there?

Ugh. He _was _sick.

What they discovered in the laundry room was worse.

Bella's clothes had shrunk.

"Who the fuck did this?" Jasper held her shirt up. It was not only shrunk, but bleached, too.

Edward and Jasper knew instantly who did it.

Emmett. The man was a disaster with anything domestic. He was incapable of successfully doing laundry, cooking, dishes, and mowing the lawn. He couldn't make his bed, either. Bella was going to be pissed.

Bella looked up expectantly when they came in. "Um, Bella, I-I put your bra on the couch." Jasper said. He'd wait to tell her about the demise of her clothes. "So," Jasper took his seat again, praying she would let him speak this time, "about that talk…I…wanted to apologize for my behavior." There, he said it. It was probably the first time he had apologized for anything, truth be told. They should throw a party to celebrate the momentous occasion.

Bella was dubious. He sure didn't _act_ sorry. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, darling." Jasper mentally cringed. She hated when he called her that, if he remembered correctly from her ranting and shouting at him the night before.

Bella sighed, willing her confidence to stay with her. She had to ask. She just wasn't sure the answer would do her any good. "Why do you guys insist on claiming to love me? Are you joking?"

She noticed all three of their eyes darken. It was strange to pick up on that, but she did. Eyes told her a lot about a person and what they were feeling, even if their outward countenance was completely the opposite.

"No, Bella, it's not a joke. Nothing we've said is a joke. It's the truth." Jasper stated. He sounded so convincing, like he actually believed what he was saying. Bella still thought he was a deluded psycho.

"Why?" Bella demanded. "I want to know why you believe such a ridiculous thing. Really, tell me. I'd love to know you're reasoning, because I've gotta tell you, it makes no sense, no matter what planet you're from."

Jasper had to remind himself to keep calm. She just didn't understand yet, that was all. It was normal to no one but them. If only he could make her understand.

"We've known for years that we shared a…love…the same love for the same woman, I mean. I realize it seems impossible, but please listen. I want to tell you about Alice."

Bella frowned. Alice? Who was she, their first victim?

"Alice was our cousin." Well she didn't expect that. "Alice was our uncle's daughter." Jasper explained. Edward and Emmett had taken on somber looks as he related their past. "She'd be about Emmett's age. She was like a little sister to all of us." Jasper swallowed thickly. He didn't think it'd be this hard. He glanced up at Bella. She had the most sympathetic face at that moment. Like she knew what he was going to say, like she felt their pain too.

"The thing about Alice is…she was psychic." He noted Bella's surprise. "Unbelievable, I know, but it's true. We found out early on. When she was a toddler she would say the strangest things about random events that were going to happen. Everyone laughed when she did that. But then what she said came true. Her father's car _did_ get broken into, my fish _did_ die, her mother _did_ get sick from food poisoning, and the neighbor's house _did_ catch on fire. It didn't take long for everyone in the family to take her seriously. So when she told us about what the future would bring us, we believed her.

"I was fourteen at the time. Edward was twelve, and Emmett was almost eleven. She said we'd all love the same girl and live together as one. The odd thing was we kind of already suspected something like that. At least, I did. I was at that age when I was supposed to start liking girls. I had just started highschool and hit puberty. But there hadn't been one instance of a crush or an attraction. As the years went by, that didn't change. Knowing my brothers would love her was weird, but I accepted it. They were a bit young to understand at first, but I explained it more to them later on. I thought it was a blessing, of sorts, that we would all love you. I thought it was the greatest thing. All of us did. Preferred it, to be honest. We've always been close."

Bella raised an eyebrow at that.

"Not like that!" Emmett shouted, somehow grasping her implication.

She giggled. "I didn't say anything." She wasn't sure what to make of this story. It was still implausible in her mind, but she couldn't very well tell them that they're dead cousin was wrong or lying. She assumed she was dead, from the way Jasper spoke of her. "What happened to Alice?"

Everyone looked pained at the question.

"She died." Jasper whispered. "She was fifteen. Brain cancer."

Oh no…

"I'm sorry." She didn't know what else to say. Nothing could make it better, she was well aware of that. Maybe she should hug them. They'd like that…but they might think she was returning their feelings, too. She couldn't allow that.

"My mother died, too." She confided, unsure why she did exactly. The last thing she wanted was to bring back old memories. She tried so hard not to think about her mother everyday. It never failed to make her cry.

"Oh, baby." Emmett placed a hand on her arm. Edward inched closer, wondering if it'd be acceptable to hug her. Jasper closed his eyes. So _that's_ why she felt his pain. She'd lost someone, too.

"I guess Billy Joel was right," Bella said, already on her way to a full-blown sob-fest, "only the good die young." And then she cried. It wasn't right that these people died, and so young.

She didn't object when three pairs of arms embraced her.


	6. Chapter 6 Close

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Oh, well…

Ménage

Chapter 6 –Close

The first time Jasper was hugged by a female who wasn't his mother, he freaked out. Margot Jane was her name. She thought he was the cutest thing ever. She made it her mission to get close enough to him to touch those soft lips and tug at that wavy blonde hair. He was thirteen. Girls were parasites, according to him, so when little red-headed Margot Jane jumped out at him on his way to class and flung her scrawny arms around his neck, he went crazy. He was off and running before she got a chance to kiss him. When he got home he took a ten-minute shower, convinced that he'd gotten cooties. It was an overreaction, sure…but he did get the cooties off.

Hugging Bella was nothing like hugging Margot Jane, and it was certainly nothing like hugging his mother. It wasn't a full hug, since Edward and Emmett were both a part of it. He wasn't jealous that they were touching her, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't have the urge to shove them off and have her all to himself.

It broke their hearts that she was crying, that she was motherless. It was tempting to ask her about her mother and how she died, but they feared she wasn't ready for that.

There was not a dry eye in the room, and Emmett, for one, was disturbed by that fact. He was not a crier, heck, none of them were. The subject of Alice was a touchy one, however, and never failed to sadden them. She had been such a tiny thing, but so alive. She was like the sister they never had. And she had given them a gift by telling them about Bella. 'She'll be your beautiful girl.' She'd said. Yeah, they got the meaning behind that now.

It took a few minutes for Bella's sobs to taper off. It was like a stab in the heart, hearing her so distraught. She had unconsciously leaned on Jasper for support, her face in the crook of his neck, soaking his shirt with her tears. He kissed the top of her head reverently, enjoying her touch. Edward rubbed soothing circles on her back while Emmett clutched at her hand with his own large one.

Bella was embarrassed. Crying in front of these guys gave them the perfect excuse to touch her. And why the hell did she tell them about her mother? She'd felt compelled to sympathize with their loss, she supposed. It was probably the only thing they had in common. She felt sorry for them, but didn't necessarily buy the whole psychic thing. Maybe Alice _was_ psychic, but the concept of three guys plus her was ludicrous, even if she did have some sort of vision.

Jasper hadn't expected their talk to turn into this, and he still didn't know what she thought of his revelation. It might be too fantastic for anyone but _them_ to believe. He swore that he would do everything in his power to convince her. There was no way he could go on in life without Bella. None of them could. They had to make her see. Jasper was having the hardest time stopping himself from simply ordering her to love them and telling her she had no choice.

Oh, but that wouldn't do. His baser instincts were telling him that she was his, _theirs_, and that he should take her as soon as possible.

_Her_ instincts were telling her to run and hide at the first sign of danger, and to not trust anyone. Yes, she would be resistant. She was stubborn but intelligent, and she was driving them crazy.

It wasn't easy to hide their want from her, but her needs came first. They just had to remember that.

Bella suddenly realized what she was doing and who she was with. Jasper was comforting her, and enjoying it, no doubt. They were all touching her innocently enough, but they were still _touching_ her, and she didn't like that. Tentatively, she opened her eyes, removing herself from Jasper's embrace and straightening in her seat.

Emmett smiled at her, leaning forward to wipe stray tears from her face. Their eyes met, and Bella instantly saw the intensity that he shared with his brothers; the lust and adoration. She had to look away. It was too much.

Abruptly she stood, focusing on the far wall so she wouldn't have to look at them. She sniffled. Her three suitors stared at her, hoping they hadn't crossed the line, but their pleading eyes went ignored.

"I think I'm going to get changed. Are my clothes dry?"

Fuck.

"Um, about that…" Edward began, sending an accusing glare Emmett's way, who had no idea what he'd done wrong. Bella waited for him to continue. "Your clothes were accidentally ruined." Edward feared her reaction.

And for good reason.

"What?"

So he told her about the bleach and the shrinkage and that it was completely Emmett's fault.

"Darling, we'll buy you new clothes. Better clothes. A whole new wardrobe." Jasper said, trying to appease her. Really, her clothes weren't in the best condition anyway, so she should be happy that they were going to buy her new ones. Right?

"But those were my clothes, _mine_, and you destroyed them! Unbelievable! You did it on purpose, didn't you? Trying to get me naked! You'll probably set your own clothes on fire next and then it'll be one big naked party, won 't it?"

_Naked_. She shouldn't say that word. Emmett already looked to be in a bit of a situation

"Bella, it was an accident. We'll buy you as many new clothes as you want." Jasper said.

"But I don't want new clothes, I want _my_ clothes. Those were all I had."

She was on the verge of tears again. Emmett went over to console her, but was rebuffed. "And my…underwear?"

Edward and Jasper tried not to appear guilty.

_Don't let her find out what I did to her panties!_

_I hope she doesn't notice the creases I made in her bra!_

It took some persuasion to get her to agree to let them buy her new clothes, but she had nothing else to wear except baggy men's shirts and boxers that wanted to fall down her small hips. It was the only option she had, but she hated shopping, so they got her onto Emmett's laptop so she could surf online.

"How much can I spend?"

"As much as you want." Jasper replied.

Bella sighed. This was so boring. But she did need…well, everything. She refused to go panty-less for longer than necessary…and she should put her bra back on. She didn't like that it was out there for them to see.

"Let's watch another movie. I'm bored, and your film education is seriously lacking." Emmett said, taking a peek over Bella's shoulder.

Shit. Panties …everywhere! Bikinis, thongs, boyshorts…

"I, um, I need to go to the bathroom. I-I'll be right back." And he darted off.

Bella scrunched her forehead. _I guess he really needs to pee_, she thought.

Emmett came back, relieved, apparently. "Are you done yet?" He made sure to avoid anymore panty incidents.

"No. Maybe I'll just finish this later. What are we watching this time?"

"Eegah!" Emmett exclaimed.

"_Eegah? _What is that?"

"Only the best movie you've never seen!"

Hmm…

Jasper went out to buy groceries for dinner. The chef in him couldn't resist making Bella the best dinner she ever had. He was determined to spoil her. He loathed leaving her for any small amount of time, but at least his brothers were there. Edward was currently in his room grading papers while Emmett and Bella were planted in front of the television.

Jasper hated shopping for food, despite his _love_ of food. More than half of the cashiers at the local market were female, and every time he went there, he was hit on by at least one. There was Maria, Lisa, Sharon, Teresa, Nicole, and Fran.

He wanted to get in and out as fast as he could without too much trouble. He had gotten almost every item on his list when he heard it. There were voices coming from the next aisle. They were men attempting to be quiet, but successfully reaching Jasper's keen ears despite the whispering.

"You obviously didn't look hard enough, you idiot. You probably passed right by her. She couldn't have gotten that far, not after what I did to her."

"But I did look, boss. We both did. Not a trace of her!"

Jasper paused, a bottle of olive oil in his hand, and listened intently.

"We'll have to find her before someone else does. She could ruin everything. I can't believe that little bitch ran off."

"Boss, if she's alive and tells someone, we're screwed."

"You think I don't know that? Now shut up. We're in a fucking market. This is not the place to discuss this."

Jasper's heart was at double tempo. Could they have been…were they talking about Bella? Fuck, fuck, fuck. He abandoned his cart, dashing to the next aisle to see who those men were, but they were gone. Frantically, he searched the rest of the store. All he found were a few scattered women and children.

It was rattling. Jasper knew in his gut that those men were talking about Bella.

And they were looking for her.

That's it! She was going to talk. He was going to find out, whether she liked it or not. She couldn't keep this from them. Her safety was in jeopardy, and that was not acceptable.

Jasper stormed into the house twenty minutes later, discarding his bags on the floor as soon as he walked in.

Emmett and Bella looked up, noticing his dark mood at once.

"Bella, we need to talk NOW."

Bella shrunk back as Emmett moved in front of her protectively. "Jasper, what are you doing?" Emmett demanded.

"Bella, you need to tell us about James." Jasper said, not quite as nicely as he intended.

Bella gasped. "No. Why do you want to know? You don't need to know!" Oh god, she did _not _want to talk about this, about _him_. She was panicking. She wanted to flee. The door was right there, but so was Jasper.

Edward came out of his room on hearing Jasper's raised voice. That was never a good sign. "What's going on?"

Bella gripped the hem of Emmett's sleeve.

"There were these two men at the market." Bella's eyes widened. She had a terrible feeling she knew where this was going. "I heard them talking about a girl, and they were looking for her, but apparently she is nowhere to be found. They were talking about _you_, weren't they?" He pinned Bella with his fiery gaze. She thought he was mad at her, but he wasn't. It was _them_. He was going to kill them, make them regret they were born, that they had ever touched her.

Nobody spoke. Bella didn't have to answer, they knew by the look on her face, by the fear displayed plainly in her eyes. Her grip on Emmett increased.

Edward came to stand behind her. "It's okay, Bella. You don't have to tell us right now. But we do want to help you. You can trust us, love. We're not going to let him hurt you."

Love. No one loved her. No one who claimed to really did. It was a horrible word. They shouldn't be saying it. And she shouldn't be here.

They were taken by surprise by her sudden movement. She had slipped past Edward and Emmett before either could react, and sprinted down the hallway, choosing a room at random, which just happened to be Edward's. The door slammed closed and Bella locked it just as the Cullens got to there.

"Fuck!" Jasper banged his fist against it. "Bella, let us in!"

Bella sat on the bed, pulling her knees up. Was he going to break the door down?

"Jazz, calm down. She's just scared." Edward said. "Maybe you should go cool off for a minute. We'll try to talk to her."

Jasper was furious. Why was she running again? Didn't she understand that they loved her and wanted to help her? How many times did they have to tell her?

"Bella, I know you don't want to talk about it now, but you are in my room, and I have work to do." Edward said, hoping to coax her out.

Bella didn't think they were intending to harm her. Well, with Jasper, who knew? But she had to get out of there. If James found out about them, they were dead. If he found out where she was, _she_ was dead. Keep on the move, that was the thing to do. As quietly as she could, Bella grabbed a pair of boots lying on the floor. They were several sizes too big, of course, but they would do.

There was a window in Edward's bedroom just perfect for crawling out of…she could make it, assuming they didn't get there first…

Jasper stepped outside. It wouldn't do anyone any good if he was angry. Bella was still skittish around him. So much for apologizing. He'd have to start all over again.

He inhaled, feeling himself relax, and looked out into the forest surrounding the house. It was a peaceful sight. It could be spooky at night, though. But right now, after a fresh rainfall, it was lovely. Maybe Bella would enjoy it someday with him and his brothers. Maybe, in a few years time, they'd be standing out here together, Bella with a round belly. Maybe there'd already be children. The possibility sent a jolt of excitement and warmth through him. He'd love to have kids with Bella. They all would, and that was the plan. They'd be one big family, happy and content.

Soon.

A twig cracked not far away. Jasper whipped his head around.

And there was Bella, running away. Again.

And there was Jasper running right after her.

**A/N** I hope you liked it. Sorry for any spelling mistakes. I know how to spell, but I still miss errors sometimes! Lol. Oh, and "Eegah" is a real film. I'd be surprised if any of you have seen it, but tell me if you have. It's one of the best worst movies I've ever seen. And the guy who played Jaws in James Bond is in it. Totally ridiculous, but funny.

I'll try to post again soon.


	7. Chapter 7 The Good Guys

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…or do I?

**A/N** This chapter is not for the kiddies. Well, none of them are, really, but this one especially (wink, wink).

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, alerted, or just read! I hope you like this chapter.

Ménage

Chapter 7 – The Good Guys

Bella was never good at escaping. It was a talent one had to possess. You had to have lithe and cunning to do it, and you had to have luck on your side. For Bella, she had bad luck, bad timing, clunky men's boots, and absolutely no idea where she was. It wasn't for lack of motivation that she failed. Jasper was 6'2, a great runner, nice long legs; Bella was 5'4, horrendous at running and physical activity in general, and her legs were short. She really had no chance.

She didn't struggle when Jasper caught up with her. Her expectations weren't particularly high to begin with.

"Why do you keep doing this, Bella?" Jasper asked, exasperated, as he led her back to the house, grasping her by the arm. "You don't have to be afraid of us. You need to learn to trust us, or you're never gonna be happy. I'm telling you right now, we're not letting you go. You're not making it any easier on yourself. We want to make you happy, but you won't let us. We're not keeping you here so we can abuse you. Got that? So could you fucking trust me for once?"

Bella groaned and stopped, turning to face him. "It's not that I don't trust you. I mean, I don't completely, but that's not why I ran."

"Then why did you?" Jasper whispered.

"You don't get it, do you? He will kill you if he finds me here, if he knows you have anything to do with me. He loves hurting people. He's insane. I can't let that happen."

"Does that mean you're starting to…_like_ us?" Came a voice.

Bella jumped, her hand flying to her chest. Emmett was smirking not two feet away with Edward at his side.

Jasper chuckled. "She tried to leave, and now," he faced her, giving her one of those looks that she was sure had intimidated many people into submission before, "she's going to tell us all about her father, if you can even call the bastard that."

Bella sighed, giving up. She was exhausted emotionally and physically. Her brain needed a hundred-year vacation from all the negativity it had endured. "Fine, I'll tell you about him. But can we wait 'til later? I'm kind of hungry and I feel dirty."

Jasper considered, wondering if she'd try to bolt again later, if he could trust her to stay.

"Of course, baby." Emmett cooed. Jasper rolled his eyes. He was being the "good cop" so to speak, and Jasper was the "bad cop." Edward was probably a bit of both. Right now he was stroking her hair, fighting the urge to ask her what she found so repulsive about living with them. Instead, Edward kept silent, relieved that she hadn't succeeded.

"Are you mad?" Bella mumbled, sparing them each a glimpse to gauge their reactions.

Edward shook his head, pulling her closer. He was hurt, not mad. She was just doing what she thought she had to.

"No, sweetheart." Emmett replied. It was impossible for him to be angry with his Bella.

She turned to Jasper. She was more concerned about him.

"No, darling." He lied. He _was_ mad at her, just a little. Perhaps he shouldn't blame her, perhaps he was being irrational, but he was mad that she continued to want to leave him, _them_, and what they were meant to be together. It was as if none of that mattered to her. Not even the smallest chance that it was real could induce her. She still didn't believe them. But looking at her soft, timid face, he couldn't bring himself to reprimand her. She knew what she had done was wrong. Now it was just a matter of convincing her to not do it again.

Bella wasn't sure where to go from there. Yes, she was going to tell them about her and her father, about the past years, even about her mother. It would be heart-wrenching, and she wasn't certain she was emotionally prepared for that. She had already lived it, still was, in a way, and recounting it when the wound was so fresh might make it heal more slowly. It was too soon. She was barely out of that situation. Wasn't it only yesterday that she was escaping? Wasn't it less than twenty-four hours ago that she met these Cullens? It was unfair to ask so much of her. It seemed like a week that she'd been there, but it had only been sixteen or so hours since they found her. She had gone from being owned by one person to being owned by three.

She continued to ponder all of that. They couldn't honestly love her. It really only had been last night that they came into each other's lives. You don't gain those sorts of feelings for someone instantly. Bella didn't believe in love at first sight, but what they were saying was on a whole new level of crazy. She liked Edward and Emmett to a point, in a friendly way. Jasper…well, she wasn't sure what she thought of him, exactly. She didn't hate him. He scared her somewhat, being the most temperamental of the three and the least compassionate. And he had no patience! Oh, and he was clearly used to getting his way _all_ _the time_.

They had barged into her life and demanded to be a part of it, to take over it and supervise. They seemed to have forgotten that she was her own person, an individual, not a pet. What right did they have to keep her there and expect her to just submit, as if it was normal? What right did they have to care about her? Bella stopped herself there, laughing in her head. Care about her? Yes, she supposed they did. As nonsensical as is was, it was also true. She couldn't deny _that_. Why else would they insist on "protecting and loving" her?

Even now they huddled around her. It was actually kind of cute. It was rare to meet people who genuinely desired to take care of her. She still thought they were deluding themselves about being in love with her, though.

Edward fetched her another one of his shirts when they got back, along with a pair of sweatpants. She couldn't recall the last time she'd showered, so she was grateful for the big, clean bathroom she was presented with. Jasper had even bought her a variety of shampoos and body washes when he was out earlier, knowing that what they had at home had little in the way feminine appeal. Men didn't care much for personal hygiene. As long as they had a bar of soap and a plain shampoo, they were good to go.

"There you go." Edward said, setting her towel and washcloth on the bathroom counter. "Take as long as you want, and if you need anything, just holler."

_Sure, and then you'll come running in here like the hero you are to help the naked damsel in distress,_ Bella mused.

Jasper wasn't going to chance Bella making another dash out of a window, and there was definitely a window in the bathroom. He went outside, situating himself next to it.

Bella heaved a sigh of content as the water hit her. It felt so good on her sore muscles. She hissed when it struck the bandaged cuts, however. She'd have to get that changed later. They weren't on securely anymore. _Ugh, I hope it doesn't get infected._ She resigned herself to the fact that Edward would have to have a look at it, and hoped he wouldn't see too much. She decided to not worry about it, and just enjoy her shower.

The window was open. He should have thought of that before. Now it was too late. He'd heard her moan, and Jasper Junior was at full mast. Fuck, fuck, fuck! Now he was picturing her naked and wet. Oh god…

When Bella was done thoroughly washing her hair and body, she stepped out of the shower. It felt amazing to be clean again. And she smelled like citrus now. She smiled.

Her towel was on the counter, she realized, and she was dripping water onto the floor mat. Oops.

The water was turned off, Jasper noticed. He strived to get his erection down, thinking about wrinkly old grandmas, the school principal, the nasty students who hit on him, mold, kids wiping their snotty noses, and anything else to get his dick to stand down. It was starting to work…

And then he made the mistake of glancing through the window.

Bella halted on her way to the bathroom counter. There in the window was Jasper, eyes bugging out, and there _she_ was, naked, soaking wet. They both froze.

Nipples, breasts, skin, hips, thighs, pussy…Jasper was entranced. He had to stop himself from climbing through the window and attacking her.

Bella shrieked, scrambling for the towel just as Emmett and Edward burst in, alarmed by the sound. She hadn't completely managed to cover her nudity, however, and they found themselves taken by surprise.

"Get the fuck out!" She screamed.

Jasper was already sprinting away, more than a little mortified.

Edward's jaw was practically to the floor and Emmett couldn't move.

"Bella, w-what h-happened?" Emmett stuttered, feeling his cock hardening. Bella looked down at his crotch, then Edward's. Yup, the universe hated her.

Bella wrapped the big fluffy towel around her body and rushed back into the shower, yanking the curtain closed. "Get out!"

Edward came to his senses first, taking Emmett by the arm and dragging him out.

Bella hid behind the curtain for a good minute, terrified…until she began laughing hysterically. What _was_ that? Actually, it was pretty funny. It had happened so suddenly…they'd _all_ seen her naked, and the looks on their faces! And then Edward and Emmett fleeing like that. Bella couldn't contain herself. She knew that under normal circumstances she'd be furious, and should be, as well as scared, but good lord, when she really thought about it, it was fucking hilarious! And, on another note, this embarrassing incident had proven something to her.

They truly weren't going to hurt her. It was an astounding eye-opener, but she was thrilled that she had the good fortune to realize it. There were three of them, three men who said they were in love with her, three men who said they'd protect her, three men with bulges in their pants and a naked woman before them. It would have been so easy for them to take advantage of her, to rape her without a second thought. They could have been proved the cads she first thought they were. But they weren't.

They were the good guys.

Jasper cursed himself. How could he be so stupid? So disgusting? He was just ogling her like a piece of meat. But try as he might, he was powerless to remove the vision of her from his mind, not to mention his raging hard-on. He was a fucking pervert. He shouldn't have looked…she would never forgive him.

Guilt-ridden and disgusted, Jasper strode into the forest a short distance out of sight, and leaned against a tree. With quick hands, he undid his jeans and pulled his stiff cock out. He couldn't believe he was doing this.

He pictured her as he'd seen her just minutes earlier, only without the look of horror on her lovely face. She was on top of him, riding his cock with wild abandon, her breasts bouncing, eyes closed in ecstasy, moaning his name like a fucking prayer. _Jasper, Jasper, Jasper_…

He stroked himself faster, barely containing his cries of pleasure. _Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me Jasper, fuck me harder, faster, Jasper, fuck me, I love you, love, love, love you Jasper._

With a grunt he came, squirting his release into his hand, and slumped against the tree, sliding down to a sitting position. It was the best orgasm he ever had, and he wanted to weep that he might never get to be with Bella for real. She would never say those things, and he would never bring her to orgasm. He was ashamed of what he'd done. What happened to his self-control? Was this what he'd been reduced to? Hiding behind a tree and beating off to a girl who in all likelihood hated him and was repulsed by the idea of him touching her?

He was becoming unhinged. For once in his life, he'd get what he really deserved: nothing. She deserved better than him. His mother had not raised him to behave like this. The Cullen men were gentlemen, always had been. Yet here he was with a cum-covered hand. But he loved her, and he _would_ earn her. There was nothing else to be done except die alone, and Jasper was not one for giving up. He would be better from now on. If only his dick would do the same thing.

He tucked himself back into his jeans, taking a moment to collect his thoughts. With a start, he discovered his eyes were wet. _Great, now I'm a cry baby. _Now_ she'll love me._

Trekking home, Jasper rolled over in his mind what he was going to say to her. _Yeah, as if she'll willingly be in the same room with you, assface. And what are you going to say? Sorry? Sorry doesn't cut it. You'll have to get on your knees and beg, ask her to understand, say that you're a man and men are stupid, blame the dicks they were cursed with. And you could always lick her pussy while you're down there-_

Gah! What was wrong with him? He was a smart, logical, no-nonsense man most of the time. He wasn't overcome by lust. Was he doomed to be horny forever from now on? A man could only jerk-off so often, but at the rate he was going, his cock would be seeing a lot more of his hand.

Edward was pacing the hall when Jasper arrived back. Emmett was nowhere to be seen, and neither was Bella. Shit, was she secluding herself?

Edward turned when the front door opened. "Thank god. I thought you'd gone MIA on us."

Jasper scratched his head. "Where is she?" He dreaded the answer.

"In my room getting dressed, presumably. I don't know what's going on with her. When we left the bathroom she started making all these weird noises. I think she's really upset. It sounded like she was having a breakdown. She didn't say anything when she came out." Edward stared at the door, willing her to appear. "Wouldn't look at me, either. Emmett barricaded himself in his room, and you can guess what he's doing. I've just been waiting for her to come out. Fuck," he turned to Jasper, "you don't think she took off again, do you? I should check."

Just as he poised his hand to knock, the door flew open, and there was Bella, smiling, much to their astonishment.

"Is dinner going to be ready soon?" Bella asked, no longer timid and seeming to have forgotten about the scene in the bathroom.

They gaped at her.

"Aren't you going to yell at me?" Jasper blurted out.

Bella crooked a brow, grinning. "No, why would I?"

"Bella," Edward said, bewildered, "you have every right to be mad at us. And I am sorry, for the record. You can yell, it's fine. We deserve it."

"Yeah, darling. I'm sorry, too, and I completely understand if you hate me." Jasper said, ready and willing to beg.

"Hate you? I don't hate you." Bella stated rather confidently.

_She'd probably take that back if she knew that I was jerking-off to images of her naked, _Jasper thought.

"Look, everything's okay, I swear. I'm not angry. It's perfectly understandable. It was just bad timing, that's all. So don't worry."

Was she really saying this? How was it possible that she wasn't screaming at them and throwing blunt objects at their heads?

"So, dinner? I'm starving."

Jasper blinked. Dinner, right. He'd get right on that…

Bella was enjoying their reactions. Aside from the fact that she wasn't mad at them, there wasn't a good reason to be. They were men, she was a woman. It was natural to stare. It was flattering, too, if she was being honest, though she normally preferred to _not_ be admired. She had enough experience in fending off the opposite sex; men who didn't care if she wanted them or not. But with the Cullens it was a different story. It was amazing, but she actually felt safe with them now. It happened in an odd way, but she was glad it did. She was tired of having to defend herself, of not having anyone to trust.

Of course the Cullens were…attracted to her. But, forgetting the erections they each sported, they were gentlemen. She may still think they were a little funny in the head, but they weren't bad guys. That included Jasper.

Bella approached Edward as Jasper got started in the kitchen. "Um, I was wondering if you could change my bandages. They got kind of loose earlier."

"Oh, of course!" Edward went to get his kit. "I'm sorry, I forgot to ask you how you were feeling. I should call my dad, really. He's a doctor, and he could treat you better than I can. He's still in Italy with my mom, though."

Bella unbuttoned part of the shirt she was wearing. Edward did his best not to look down it.

Bella perked up at that. "Oh yeah? Italy?"

Edward smiled, peeling off the bandages. "Yes, it's their twenty-eighth wedding anniversary. They got married in Italy."

"That's nice. I think Italy would be a lovely place to get married. I've never been there."

"Maybe someday you will be." _I'll take you there._

"There. All done." Edward announced.

Thirty minutes later, dinner was served. Bella dug in immediately. It pleased Jasper. If all he did for the rest of his life was take care of this beauty, then he'd leave this world with no regrets.

Jasper and Edward sat on either side of her. It was silent, but not uncomfortable.

They were all wondering where Emmett had gotten to when the man himself came in, his head bowed in disgrace. He reminded Bella of a little boy who had done something naughty and was about to get chastised by his mother.

"Bella," he pouted, "I'm so goddamn sorry! I didn't mean to walk in on you! It was an accident, I swear! We didn't know you were naked!"

Bella smiled. "Emmett, it's alright. I already told them, but I guess I'll tell you as well. I'm not mad. Just forget about it." Bella was so sweet, and Emmett felt ten times worse.

"But Bella, you can't be serious! I saw you _naked_. I fucking just blew my load all over my sheets because I couldn't get the image out of my head-" Emmett slapped a hand over his mouth. He'd said way, way too much. She _so_ didn't need to hear that.

Jasper cringed. _Wrong thing to say, dude._

Edward chuckled. He was the only one who hadn't acted on the impulse, it seemed.

Bella laughed. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. "I'm sorry," she snorted, "it's just so fucking funny, though, isn't it? I mean, come on. It's silly." And she continued to crack up.

She was _laughing_ about it? She wasn't horrified by someone telling her that they'd masturbated to her?

It didn't take long for them to join in. Emmett was still mortified by his admission, Bella could see, so she stood and smacked him on the back. "Why don't we go watch something stupid?"

Emmett smiled, not quite rid of his guilt yet, but melting in her presence. "Okay, sweetheart."

Two hours later, Bella was asleep, her head on Emmett's lap.

"Whose bed should we put her in?" He whispered. They were all gazing at her adoringly.

"She can stay in my room." Edward offered, more than happy to accommodate her.

Emmett carefully lifted her up, cradling her in his arms. Jasper and Edward followed close behind, neither ready to let her out of their sights.

Emmett laid her on the bed, pulling the sheets over her.

He sighed. "Would it be weird if we watched her sleep?"

"Would it be even weirder if we slept _with_ her?" Edward asked longingly. He didn't want to freak her out by having three men in the same bed as her, but he loathed the idea of leaving her, even if just for a few hours.

"Your bed is huge…" Jasper said.

And it was settled.

In the end, Jasper was on her left, Edward on her right, and Emmett beside him.

Bella was wide awake when they finally opened their eyes to the morning light.

"Hey," she greeted. They were alert in an instant.

Bella played with her fingers, hesitating on what she was about to say next. She took a deep breath.

"I…I'm ready…to talk."

The brothers looked at each other, then back at her.

"Alright," Jasper said, "tell us about him."

**A/N** Next chapter is about Bella, her father, and her past leading up to the present. Yikes!


	8. Chapter 8 He Calls It Freedom

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, so stop stalking me.

**A/N** Just a warning: this chapter is all about Bella, so our Cullen boys won't make an appearance. But, if I'm feeling really nice, I'll have Jasper take his shirt off in the next one.

And also be warned that there is violence in this chapter, and that includes sexual violence. Actually, it's pretty dark altogether. Just thought I'd warn you in case you want to turn away.

Ménage

Chapter 8- He Calls It Freedom

**Part 1- **You're My Baby, Baby Girl

You're not supposed to hate your parents. They gave you life, a name, raised you, and helped make you who you are. But not all parents are good. There are certain people in this world who should never have children. It's a fact. Society tells you that it is unnatural to _not_ spawn, or, even worse, to _not want_ to spawn. Bella wished more people would just go against the grain and say _no, no, no, I don't want that, I'll hit my child, I just know it, I'll neglect them, I'm too selfish, I know myself too well, it's not for me._

Of course some folks don't care. They like hurting those that are weaker than them. It was the power that drew them in. Bella would know.

James Mercury never let go of anything or anyone he possessed. They were his until the day they died. Bella's mother was an example of that, and Bella was sure she would be, too.

It wasn't as apparent to her as a child. She hated how he acted with her, how controlling and fierce he was, but she was too young to name it.

When she was nine, Amy Fields invited her to a sleepover. Bella had been so excited. It was her first sleepover, and all of her friends would be there. They were in Arizona at the time. School had just started, and it would be Bella's second year there since they had only moved there from Rhode Island the year before. Bella had been worried about making friends, but slowly she had gained a small circle of them. The sleepover was a sign that she had finally been accepted.

Mom had said she could go. Dad was at work in the hospital and wouldn't be back 'til late that night. "Have fun, honey, and don't stay up too late." She'd said (isn't that what all mothers said?), dropping Bella off on that Saturday afternoon.

She had no idea that it was going to be one of the worst nights of her life. It had been going so well, too. Amy was lovely. She braided Bella's hair, and then there was Samantha, Kim, and Fiona, her other friends. They played board games and twenty questions, I Spy, and Hide and Seek. Amy's mother baked them cookies. It was perfect.

Then ten 'o clock rolled around. They were supposed to be sleeping, but no one ever goes to sleep early during sleepovers. They whispered and giggled, using flashlights as they told ghost stories. Fiona was just getting to the scary part of her story when the doorbell startled them.

"It's the boogeyman!" Kim shrieked, and everyone dived underneath the blankets, sniggering, half-believing that the boogeyman really _was_ at the door, about to get them. They listened carefully as Amy's mom went to open the door. _Was the boogeyman going to get her, too?_

The voices were muffled, and then footsteps ascended the stairs and Amy's bedroom door creaked open.

"Bella?" Amy's mother called (she could never remember the woman's name), peeking inside, unsurprised to discover that all the girls were awake.

Bella poked her head out from under the covers.

"Your father is here to take you home. Apparently there's a family emergency. He's waiting at the door for you and asked me to tell you to hurry." She had a sympathetic note in her tone, one that worried Bella. Had something happened to her mom?

Amy made a sound of disappointment. "Aw, does she _have_ to go?"

"Yes, Amy. You can see Bella at school on Monday."

The girls helped her gather her things quickly. Bella knew how impatient her father was, and even if he presented himself as the nice, loving father (he was awfully good at that), he was anything but. His smile was so charming, and he was so handsome that anyone would be fooled.

Bella bid a sad goodbye to her friends, both embarrassed by her sudden departure and anxious to find out what was going on.

Her father met her at the door, his pearly whites gleaming as he thanked Amy's mom. He took Bella's small hand gently into his own, tugging her along down the walkway.

"See you Bella." Amy's mom said. "I hope everything is okay, Mr. Mercury!"

He nodded at her briefly, his impatience resurfacing.

"Daddy, is mom alright?" She asked as he opened the front passenger seat door for her, throwing her traveling bag in the backseat.

"Mommy's fine, baby. She just made a mistake, that's all." Bella tensed up. A mistake? The last time mom made a mistake, she was in bed for a week with broken ribs and a black eye, and the little brother Bella was going to have died inside of her. All she had done was take Bella to her parents' house for the weekend while dad was at work. He got angry, and when they came back he made sure mom knew it. Then he blamed her for killing the baby.

Was it worse this time?

"What did mom do?" She had to know.

He slid into his seat, swiftly starting the engine and pulling out onto the road.

He sighed. "She forgot to ask me if I thought it was okay for you to stay over at your little friend's house tonight. And, as it happens, it's not. I want my angel home." He ruffled her hair affectionately, his fingers tugging at the strands longer than she liked. "All she had to do was ask. Simple, right baby?"

Bella clutched at her nightgown, nervous. He was always calling her that; baby and angel, but he terrified her, and she didn't feel much loved by him. She couldn't wait to see her mom, needed to make sure she was okay, that she wasn't going to be in bed for a week again. It was such a silly reason to be mad at her, Bella thought. It was just a sleepover, she'd have been back tomorrow.

Was that all he came there for?

"Is that why you picked me up? Amy's mom said it was a family emergency."

His expression darkened. She shouldn't have said anything. "It _is_ a family emergency, baby. Don't you think I need you? Don't you know that? Daddy doesn't like you going away from home. He needs you there. Do you have any idea how sad I was when I came home and you weren't there? My angel wasn't there waiting for me, no kiss goodnight or reading bedtime stories on daddy's lap. I had to bring you home, angel. You mean so much to me." At the next red light, he leaned over and gave her a kiss on the lips. "You missed me, too, didn't you?"

Bella nodded, avoiding his icy gaze. He brushed her hair away, exposing her neck.

"Say it, baby. Say you missed daddy."

Tears sprung to her eyes, but she refused to let him see. "I…I missed you daddy."

James smiled. "Good girl. I knew you did. Aren't you happy I came and got you?"

Bella nodded obediently.

"Did you have fun tonight?"

Bella tensed. _Say no, he doesn't want you to say yes!_ "Um…a little."

"And what did you do? Play games?"

"Yeah."

"What games?"

"Hide and seek and I Spy."

"Anything else?"

"Twenty questions."

He laughed. "Baby, I can play those games with you. You don't need anyone else. All you have to do is ask. I'll play as many games as you want."

They were almost home now, and Bella had a million thoughts racing through her head. She didn't know what condition her mom would be in.

As soon as they pulled into the driveway, Bella undid her seatbelt and moved to open the door, but dad's hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Not so quick, angel. I'll get the door for you."

And he took his good ole' doing it. He gripped her hand the whole way inside, making sure she didn't go anywhere.

Her mom was perched at the bottom of the stairs when they came in, waiting for them. Bella slipped her hand from her father's and ran over to her, finding warmth in her mother's embrace. Her eyes were wet, Bella observed, and there was a fresh wound on her pretty face.

"Bella, honey, I'm so sorry." Renee Mercury wept, hugging her daughter to her.

The front door slammed shut. They both flinched.

"Bella," James said, deceptively calm, "go upstairs to bed. Daddy will be up there in a few minutes and we'll read together in our rocking chair, okay? I have to talk to mommy."

Bella buried her face in her mom's neck. She didn't want to leave her alone, and she didn't want to have story time with her dad. She hated it. He always moved around a lot when she sat on his lap and it just felt…wrong. And they hardly did any reading at all. She dreaded the nights.

"Bella," he said, more forcefully, "upstairs. Now."

Her mom rubbed her back. "It's alright, honey. I'll be up to get you soon." She whispered so that her husband wouldn't hear. Bella nodded, reluctantly parting from her and going up the steps slowly, one at a time.

"Hurry Bella." Her father instructed.

She lay in bed, waiting. Waiting for a sound, waiting for her mother to come and take her away, waiting even for her father and their awful rocking chair. She knew _something_ was going to happen. Felt it in her gut.

Then the shouts and curses came floating up to her bedroom. They were arguing, nothing new, but this frightened her more than usual. She saw it in her father's eyes earlier. She didn't trust that look, that man.

Silently, she crept out of her room and down the first few steps, trying to hear better. They were still in the entryway, only now her mom had a coat on.

"I'm coming back for her, James. Don't think you can stop me. She's my daughter, too, and I won't have her get the same treatment that I do."

"Shut up! I would never hurt her! I love her more than you ever could, you stupid bitch. And you're not going anywhere." He yanked Renee by the wrist, causing her to cry out.

"Don't you dare! Don't touch me!" She managed, somehow, to free herself, and with that she fled out the front door.

Bella tip-toed further down, seeing her mom leave just as she got to the bottom. Where was she going? And why was she going without her?

"Mom?" But it was too late.

"Bella, what the hell are you doing up?" Dad turned to her.

Oh no, he was mad. She started going back up, not wanting to face his wrath, but-

"Get down here!"

_No_. She froze in indecision.

"NOW, Bella."

She felt weak for obeying.

And then he grabbed her and SMACK!

He hadn't hit her before. He preached his love for her at every turn, but she knew better. You don't do that to people you love, not your wife, not your child.

She reeled in shock, holding her cheek like it might fall apart if she let go. It stung, and the tears she hadn't wanted him to see earlier were now streaking down her offended cheek.

And then he was taking it back, rueful but mad, always mad.

"Baby, I'm sorry! Daddy didn't mean it." He swore, squeezing her so tight she couldn't breathe.

"Where's mom going?" She choked, wishing he would stop touching her.

"Away. But she'll be back, angel. I'll make sure of it."

No, no, no! She couldn't leave her! She couldn't be all alone with him!

Bella was out the front door in a flash, screaming for her mother to come back. Renee was just backing out of the long driveway and Bella ran as fast as her small legs would go. "Mom! Please, take me with you!"

"Bella!" James roared, catching up with her and snatching her from around the waist in one swoop. Bella felt herself get yanked backwards into his hard chest. She struggled to slip free from his grip, but he only increased his hold on her.

The car screeched to a stop, and a moment later Renee stormed out, seething. "You bastard! You said you wouldn't touch her! Get your fucking hands off of her!"

Renee slapped at her husband, but he was too quick, as he always was, and had her wrist in a vice grip before she could retract it.

"Bitch!" That earned her another blow to the eye, sending her to the ground. Bella couldn't stand it. Her mom was being hurt and she couldn't stop it. She panicked, grabbing his arm, the one that had struck her mother one too many times, and bit down.

"Ahhh!" He knocked her on the head, and there she was beside her mother.

"Bella, get in the car." Renee instructed her daughter, voice taut with pain.

It wasn't that easy, naturally. He wouldn't just let them leave. Renee would be lucky if _she_ got out. She'd come back, anyway. But Bella? No, not her. She wasn't going anywhere. Under no circumstances would he allow her to leave him.

It was fortunate for him that he was so well off. Money bought him a sizeable house and an expansive property. There were no neighbors. Nobody to hear the screams, nobody to see…

There were certain things he didn't need in life, people that he could do without. Sometimes he snapped, and those that were disposable were no longer an issue.

It was easy. There was no heartbreak, no second-guessing. He had Bella over his shoulder; she was so light and her head was dizzy, that there was no fight. He carried her into the house, knowing that his dear wife would follow. Who did she think she was? Did she honestly believe that she loved their daughter more than he did? Did she really believe that Bella would be better off with her instead of with him? That Bella would be happy without her daddy?

Preposterous.

Unacceptable.

She was incredibly predictable.

"Give her back, James. She doesn't want to stay with you. Let me take her, James, please!"

James hiked upstairs and into his own bedroom, where he settled his injured girl on the bed, kissing her forehead. Renee stumbled up behind him, unable to contain her distress. The cut above her eye was bleeding and she wanted to leave, leave, leave him forever, never see him again, wanted him to die, wanted to go to paradise with her little girl and be safe and happy. There were times, quite fleeting, when she thought it might be possible, but her courage failed her too often, and now it was too late. She felt it. If she had been sensible, prudent, she would have taken Bella this morning when James was gone and left, gone anywhere he wouldn't find them.

Too late, too late…

"James, please give her back to me. Please, just leave her alone."

He turned around, his features feral, predatory. "And why is that? Why should I leave her alone? She's _mine_. She belongs with me."

Renee shook her head, woozy, her brain not set back to right yet. "No…I've seen the way you are with her, the way you look at her. You're not good for her, James. You've already started hurting her. Look at her! _You_ did that! Just give her to me. If you really love her, you will."

James closed in on her then, all intentions and purpose, but he always finished what he started. "Hurt her? No, darling, she just disobeyed me. She was confused, but she'll soon know not to do that again. And I _do_ love her, Renee. I absolutely adore her! It's you who's the problem."

Bella opened her eyes. Her head hurt, and she had trouble focusing on her parents, though she was aware they were in the room with her. She could hear her mom crying, but she couldn't see her. The only light in the room was coming from the chandelier on the ceiling just above the entryway. Bella wanted to see her, to go to her, but she felt weak, and god! What was wrong with her head?

He was backing her up into the hallway towards the staircase. It was just too easy. Her foot caught on the top step, she tripped, and down, down, down she went, praying for mercy, for her daughter, telling God to spare her daughter, even if she herself would not be saved. It was simply…too late.

He took one step at a time unhurriedly, for he wasn't worried. She'd fallen down thirty steps. She wasn't a goddamn cat. She was still alive, crawling in a gathering pool of her own blood, knowing this was the end, but trying to hold on to one more second of breath.

James chuckled, descending upon her. "You are a klutz, Renee. You should really learn to watch where you're going. I've told you this before, haven't I? Oh well, this does solve one big problem, at least. I mean, we can't have my baby taken away from me, can we? I personally think you're being punished for your bad behavior, Renee. I think the God you pray to so much is sending you a message. I think he agrees with me. Come on, Renee, you know I'm right."He rebuked, wagging a finger at her tauntingly. "Hmm," he examined the woman in front of him carefully, "it looks like you still have some life left in you, Renee. I'll help you along, shall I?"

Renee let out a strangled sob. Her arm throbbed, and it was obvious that it was broken, and there was something wrong with her leg, too, but what did that matter now?

He swaggered off into an adjoining room, whistling as he went, goading her. Her sobs echoed, reaching Bella's young ears.

"Mom…" Bella shifted from her position, sliding off the bed with as much precision as she could muster. _I'm coming, mom_. On wobbly legs she made it into the hallway and with wary steps she went down.

James emerged, a wrench dangling lazily from his hand. He sighed. "Oh, Renee, look what it's come to. Look what you're making me do. You have no one to blame but yourself, you know. You could have prevented this, but no, you just had to try and take her away from me, didn't you?" He bent down to her level, and smirked. "Kiss goodbye, Renee? For old times sake?" Renee cowered, shaking her head in disgust. "No? I thought not. I don't really want to kiss you, either, but I figured, since this is our last goodbye, we might as well. Oh, don't worry wife of mine," he mocked, observing the look of complete resignation on her face, "you are going to a better place, after all, so don't look so upset. And don't worry about Bella. As long as she has me, she'll always be taken care of, and I have no intentions of letting her go."

"Fuck…you!" She spat, struggling to get the words out.

Bella was a few steps from the bottom, and she could see them now.

Saw her father raise his arm, a hard object in his hand…

Saw it come down on its target…

Heard the scream of agony…

"Moooooommmmm!" Bella tripped, desperately trying to get to her mother, but he just continued hitting her, the blows coming one right after the other, and there was so much blood, and the cries had ceased, and her mother was dead.

James whipped around in her direction, only just noticing her.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" He hadn't wanted her to witness any of this, hadn't expected her to be there. He was covered in blood, and behind him laid the mutilated body of Renee Mercury. There was so much blood, so much destruction to a once lovely woman. Bella couldn't even see her face properly.

She screamed.

James rose, coming towards her. The wrench remained in his grip, and for an instant she thought he was going to strike her, but he dropped it instead, and it clanged noisily against the floor.

He enveloped her in a suffocating hug. "Calm down, angel, everything's alright. Shush."

Dead, her mom was dead…right in front of her…

She couldn't move, couldn't think of anything except for the act that her mom was…dead…dead…dead.

"Oh, baby, time to put you back to bed." He cooed, carrying her back to his room. "You can sleep with daddy tonight, baby. Daddy needs you with him."

He left her there, the doll that she was, and went to work on disposing of the body. It wasn't all that difficult. There was a dense forest behind the house that was perfect to bury a body in. No one was around for miles, and even if they were, it would be trespassing, since he was James Mercury, and James Mercury owned that forest.

He came back to his daughter once the body was buried and the blood was cleared away. He was exhausted. What a day! All he wanted to do was climb into bed and curl up with his Bella.

Everything was perfect now.

Bella was still crying, silent in her shock and grief.

He spooned her from behind, his hot breath fanning across her neck. "Mm, baby, everything is okay now. It's just going to be you and me from now on." He smiled, closing his eyes, finding he wasn't as tired as he thought he was. He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "Want me to read you a story?"

Bella shivered, shaking her head no.

"No? Tired?"

She nodded. Couldn't stop trembling.

"Oh well, why don't I just sing to you? Okay?"

She didn't know the song he hummed, didn't care to, only felt the way his hips rocked against her backside, a steady rhythm, the part she hated most about nighttime.

Dead, dead, dead…

_Just you and me from now on…_

**Part 2**- The Little Horrors of Being Your Daughter

They moved to California two days later. They had houses everywhere, it seemed. Bella didn't see her grandparents after that. She wondered what her father had told her mom's parents. Surely they were going to ask where their daughter was. But he never brought it up to her. He was content with it being just the two of them.

She changed schools, lost her friends, made one or two new ones, but didn't put much effort into keeping them. She had no interest, no motivation. She'd rather have her mom back, no matter how useless the wish was.

But every single day the image of her mom ran through her head. It was tattooed on her memory.

Her father went on as if nothing had happened, as if there had never been a Renee, as if Bella was just a product of one and not two. She hated him. Hated her life. He clung to her more now. Hardly a night went by when he wasn't sleeping in the same bed as her. She didn't understand it, didn't understand _him_.

She wondered how he could be her father. How was that fair? Were they _all_ like him?

Bella didn't even look anything like him. She'd inherited her mother's brown eyes and dark hair. Her mom was short, Bella was short. They were both pale. Her father was tall, blonde, with blue eyes and a tan complexion. The only things she inherited from him were her blood type and the same round-tipped nose.

He was a fantastic doctor, everyone said, one of the best surgeons out there. He was also the bad kind of doctor. It was a fact she discovered when she was twelve. Bella was a smart girl, very observant. It was only a matter of time before she figured out what her dad was doing, and it wasn't all that shocking considering the type of person he was. Good, clean people didn't harvest organs on a regular basis and sell them on the black market. At least, that's what she thought, but maybe some mildly decent folks did it, too.

Her dad made a business out of it. He even had partners in crime: Laurent, the savvy mortician who made harvesting organs seem like an art; and Victor, a wannabe comedian with a mop of red hair that made him look like a victim of electrocution. Victor didn't appear all that intelligent, but he was the one who traded the organs in person and negotiated the prices. He was also a certified male nurse, but sometimes he scrapped that profession and did something completely obscure, like work at a sporting goods store or a dentist's office. They were a weird duo.

And they creeped her out to no end. Yes, she knew them. They were her father's close friends, his only friends, really, and so they were over at the house a lot. Too often, in Bella's opinion.

She hated the way they looked at her. It made her skin crawl.

She hit puberty when she was twelve, and along came the breasts and curves that always got men staring. When the creepy duo were over, Bella did her best to keep out of sight, and when they were in the same room, she wore the baggiest, most unflattering clothes. That didn't stop them from undressing her with their eyes, though.

Kind of like her dad.

If the night of her mother's murder was the worst night of her life, than the night of October 2nd was her second worst. She had just turned thirteen in September. School was dull, as usual, and she had zero close friends. Every night was the same: James came home, they ate dinner, maybe watched a movie, he took a shower, she got into bed and tried to fall asleep, he toweled off, didn't bother getting dressed, and joined her in bed. He'd started sleeping in the nude the year before, no shame, no explanation save for an "It's alright, baby, I'm just fed up with wearing clothes. It's more comfortable this way. You should try it."

As if.

But on October 2nd, it changed. She supposed she should have been expecting it. Yes, she was, it was simply that she had put her best efforts into not thinking about the awful probability, and when it _did_ happen, she was astonished, devastated…

He climbed into bed as usual. All night he'd been eyeing her, smirking, like he knew something she didn't, which, of course, he did. He'd always touched her inappropriately, and the way he looked at her was not the way a father looked at his daughter.

That night, however, her fear came to life. She was lying there, dreading his arrival. He wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing when he walked in. Her side of the bed faced the door, unfortunately, but she closed her eyes upon seeing him. He wanted her to see him. And he was hard, which she wasn't unaccustomed to, but seeing it made her blood go cold every time.

He slipped in behind her. Bella held her breath. What was he going to do? A hand came up to her breast. Bella gasped. He pushed her so that she was on her back instead of her side, and then he was hovering over her, a small smile lifting up one corner of his mouth.

"Dad, what are you doing?" But she knew, and she didn't bother hiding her fear. She was shaking.

He dipped his head down, caressing her neck with his lips. _No, no, no_. She felt nauseous. This couldn't be happening.

He pressed his hardness against the apex of her thighs. _Please, don't._

"You're finally old enough, baby," he informed her, touching her cheek with the back of his hand, "you're ready for me. I love you so much, angel. You're mine, and now I get to show you." She froze as his lips attacked her own, viciously forcing his tongue inside her mouth and ravaging her. His hands were all over, groping her breasts, kneading her ass and hips, lifting her nightgown…

"No! Dad, please don't, please, please, please…don't!" She begged, pushing him away in vain. He was too strong.

"Bella, baby, you don't have to do anything, just let me love you. Let me love you, baby." He spoke like they were lovers. Did he forget she was his daughter?

He silenced the rest of her pleas, and she was helpless to stop him. Her nightgown came off, then her panties. All it took was a quick thrust and he was inside her, ripping her to shreds, pumping in and out, in and out, grunting. He was a madman, completely without control or reason, so lost in the act as he was.

When it was over, Bella was numb. Her thighs were sticky and raw. Her insides felt grated.

He fell asleep fast, but she didn't sleep at all. The clock read 2:20 in neon green numbers. That was a little detail she always associated with October 2nd, only now it was the 3rd. Her nightmare had begun at eleven and ended at…no, no, it was still going, the minutes still ticking by.

Maybe there was no end…

**Part 3** –He Calls It Freedom

When she was fourteen they moved to New Mexico. Laurent and Victor followed close behind. It had always been that way. Whenever James Mercury moved, so did they, like they were extra appendages. It sickened her. Why couldn't they just go off and die?

She started highschool. Made a friend named Alicia. Got asked out by half of the boys in her year, and a few in the year above. Rejected them all. Ignored Alicia after the dumb girl suggested that they study at Bella's house after school. Had no friends after that, but that was just fine.

Laurent and Victor got bolder with her. One time, when her father was out, they cornered her. Victor had her top almost completely off and they were both groping her breasts.

Then daddy dearest arrived and beat them up.

If there was one kind thing her father ever did for her, it was saving her from those two perverts. She knew it was just his possessive nature making itself known. No one touched her but him. She was his. She liked to think that he loved her (and he did in his own sick, twisted way), that he wanted to preserve her, shield her from harm. That he cared.

But then he raped her almost every night, and that wasn't love. She was finally forced to label it: Obsession. He was and always had been utterly obsessed with her. Now she was old enough to realize that. Maybe he did love her, but it most certainly wasn't in the right way. She doubted that he was capable of proper love, doubted he really knew what it was to love someone body and soul and put that person before everything else. He was hardly selfless, and Bella got the raw end of that.

Bella had harbored this deluded fantasy in her head since she started highschool. In her fantasy, she would graduate from school and go far, far away to college, never to come back. It was a perfect and legitimate excuse to leave. It wasn't running away, technically. But she didn't underestimate her father.

Still, she applied to colleges in other states, thought she was doing a spectacular job of hiding it, too. Then she got accepted to three of the four…

And he, being such a spy, not only found one of the acceptance letters in the mail, but he opened it.

_New York?_

Never.

She graduated. They moved to Washington that summer. Bella had gone against the demands that _he_ made, and decided to go to New York. Even if she hated New York, it'd be better than here, right? She was determined to try.

But it wasn't that easy. It wasn't even possible. _He would not let her go_.

And then life took a new turn, got a little worse.

So convinced he was that she would flee him when he was gone (and he was right) that he dragged her down into the basement, into her own private cell, fully furnished but without windows. The door had a fucking padlock and four locks.

Hell. It was hell. During the day she was a prisoner in that small room. There was a powder room attached, thank god, but no sunlight, no food. At nights, he brought her upstairs with him where he could be secure that she wouldn't leave. They'd play board games, eat dinner, have sex (well, he would, she just laid there playing dead) and he pretended that all was normal.

She wore the same outfit every day. The jeans were hers, her favorite pair. The shirt was her mother's, snatched from her mom's closet before father disposed of all of her possessions. Her clothes were filthy, but he did occasionally wash them when the idea popped into his head.

It went on for three months. The three worst months of her life.

Then, one night, after thinking about it for weeks, she made her move. He'd made sure she was too weak to leave by having her "skip" a good portion of the day's meals. It was all for her own good, he insisted.

It was eight at night when he brought her up. He was _so kind_ as to bring her dinner, leaving her sitting on the couch in front of the TV as an old episode of Seinfeld played. There was a screen door close by that led to the outside. It scared her that there was yet another forest in the backround of the horror scene, like where her mother's corpse was rotting in Arizona. Every house James owned came complete with acres of land, however. And it wasn't a coincidence. When you have things to hide, it's best to be as isolated as possible.

She'd been training herself by doing short exercises to strengthen her muscles, and now she hoped it would pay off. Her eyes on the entrance, she willed him to take his time in getting dinner. And then she was at the sliding door, undoing the lock, opening it, and yes! Freedom! Fresh air-

"Don't you dare!" A voice roared, and she was swallowed back, lifted into the air and slammed onto the couch, a furious daddy on top of her. "I knew it," he hissed, "I fucking knew it, you ungrateful bitch!"

The bruises had become a more frequent adornment as of late. They weren't full beatings, rather a smack here and there, a few bouts of rough sex when he was in a particular mood (and he never called it rape, the word had yet to cross his mind) and those accumulating nights when he was certain that his angel baby had been trying to escape resulted in kicks and punches, and "You aren't right in the head, baby, you're confused, you need to learn."

This time he went further. Her eye got the first hit, then her stomach, and she was sure he was going to rape her next like he always did to prove his point (the grand finale, but it still wasn't rape. He didn't know what that word meant and how it applied to him).

Then…

The doorbell rang. It was the first and only time that she was grateful for Laurent and Victor. She was bleeding, clutching at her stomach. James (in her head he was James, but when she slipped, which she often did, and called him "dad", she felt sick) was breathing heavily, his knuckles cut up and red.

"Ah, company." He wiped his hands on his jeans, pecking her on the lips as he sat back on his hind legs. "I hope you've learned your lesson, baby. If you want to go outside so bad, I'll go with you. Just ask." The doorbell rang again. "You know you're mine, right?" Bella nodded, despite herself. _No more. _She'd die. "Good. Now," he swiped his pocketknife from the coffee table, the one he carried everywhere, "let's give you a permanent reminder, huh baby?"

Bella squeezed her eyes shut tight as he carved a large, unsteady "J" into her skin. Bella didn't scream, but her lungs burned with the effort to be quiet.

The doorbell rang for a third time, and James finally left her. It was her only chance. A crap opportunity, sure, but when else was she going to have even the smallest chance?

Bella was proud of herself. She got up off the floor where she had fallen and pushed herself out of that hellhole in twenty seconds, putting the pain and fear in a bubble and letting it float away.

It was…odd, abandoning him like that. It was a foreign sensation, a foreign act. What was that? Freedom? She'd imagined leaving him hundreds of times, of being free, but she'd never actually tasted it before. Now she had no idea what to feel, what to think except _run_.

A part of her was mad at herself, not for running, but for what she was bombarded with. When feeling did return to her, it wasn't quite correct. There was the thrill of the danger, of the success, and then there was…forlornness. That was wrong. She shouldn't be feeling sad. She despised him…but he was all that she knew. Bella had known no other life, no other father, no other family, no other love, no matter how sick it was and how deep it cut her inside, it was all she knew. She was alone, and the loneliness stayed with her as she stumbled out into the wilderness of the night.

**Part 4** –Light

Bella didn't know where she was. A road? Her backyard? Someone else's backyard?

Her legs had given out. Her whole body had deserted the valiant effort, but she had made it further than she'd anticipated without getting caught. She might die now, but she'd be free. As long as he didn't have her.

Then the headlights came.

**A/N** So, that was a bit longer than usual. I didn't want to just glaze over her past, though, I wanted to write a better description so Bella could be more fully understood, not to mention James (he's such an interesting character to write), and I hope it worked out the way I wanted it to. I think I'm going to go hide now. And don't worry, our yummy Cullens will be back next chapter. And shirtless Jasper, anyone?


	9. Chapter 9 Rage For Our Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight…or so you think.

**A/N** Thanks to everyone who is still reading, and especially to those who review.

Ménage

Chapter 9 –Rage For Our Girl

_James Mercury_

Have you ever wanted to kill someone? Not just _want_ to kill that person, but actually do it if you had the chance?

There was no question in the Cullens' minds that they would kill James Mercury. They had known it the second they saw Bella's wounds. Now, however, their rage was tenfold. There was no way he could live.

They imagined all the different methods they might use to kill him, torture him. Jasper planned strategies in his head. He'd use tactic. Emmett would use strength, and Edward would do whatever the hell he felt like at the moment. For the most part, the rage would take over.

_How long could they keep him alive without killing him?_

Bella was asleep in Jasper's arms. Reliving everything had taken an emotional toll on her. She found herself a blubbering, incoherent mess by the end of it and just needed to be comforted. Jasper was so protective, and she knew he wouldn't hurt her. She'd told them how she'd been raped, everything, even about her mom, and yet she felt safe with these relative strangers. Bella had never confided _anything_ to _anyone_ before. She'd come a long way in such a short time, so much so that she amazed even herself. But she'd seen enough bad guys to be able to tell the difference between a James and a Cullen, and she'd never be able to express just how thankful she was to be with them instead of him.

_What did they think of her now_? She couldn't help but wonder if they were disgusted with her, but she pushed that thought aside. It was something she'd had to remind herself for years, over and over. _Being raped doesn't make you bad. You're not disgusting, you're not damaged goods. Rape doesn't define you, you are _not_ rape. You are not bad, _he_ is_. It was all true, but she recited it in her head a lot because sometimes she didn't quite believe it. Sometimes she looked at herself and had to look away…because of what he did to her. It was nothing that she had done, not _her_ sin, not _her_ crime, but she was at the end of it. She was the sin, the victim, and god she hated that word. _It's not your fault_.

Not too long ago, she'd considered the possibility of therapy, assuming she ever did break free. Bella hated the idea of being one of those people who went to therapy for twenty years because of unresolved daddy issues, though. She wasn't going to live in the past. She'd already lived all of that shit and she had no desire to live it again. She wanted to move on, let go, be happy. It was something that _happened_ to her, not something that she was. She could get over it, maybe not today or next year, but she would. She was determined.

Running away, she didn't have any ideas about what the future would bring. Where was she going? Wherever her feet took her. Who would she be with? Whoever met her. Bella knew that she'd be more or less dependent on strangers. Without money, a car, friends, or relatives in Washington, she was lost and needy.

Edward, Emmett and Jasper were her miracles, though her situation with them seemed unreal. They loved her, supposedly, and perhaps that was true. Bella wasn't going to pretend to understand any of it, but she wasn't going to keep trying to kick sense into them, either. As long as they didn't force anything, life would be good. Maybe in time she'd just become their sister and they'd ditch the notion of love. Hey, it could happen. They were good guys, as far as she could tell, and not _terribly _insane.

For the moment, she was content to simply be held by someone she was able to trust, and she slept more peacefully than she had in years.

Jasper laid Bella down on the bed and the three of them quietly exited the room, closing the door.

They went into the kitchen, Jasper getting himself a drink from the fridge. When he turned around, Emmett was sitting at the table, his head in his hands, doing something Jasper and Edward were sure they had never seen him do before. He was crying. Edward was next to him, unable to contain his own tears. They didn't care if it looked unmanly, they were crying for her. Their poor girl…

It wasn't easy processing everything Bella had told them. They were horrified. No, horrified wasn't even a strong enough word. There wasn't a word to describe their rage, sorrow, horror, and disbelief. How could someone do that, and to their own child? He was a monster, a rich psychotic monster with a penchant for his daughter. No wonder she had been scared of them at first. It was amazing that she wasn't cowering now.

Of course they were aware that she was being abused, but the whole truth was almost too much to take in. Seeing her own mother murdered right in front of her, being raped almost every night since she was thirteen? You don't just get over that.

Edward wanted to punch something…or someone, and Jasper was feeling no better. They were restless in their fury. All of that had happened to her, to the woman they loved, and there had been no one there to save her, no one to run to. She'd been all alone and scared. Well, no more! She would never be alone again, never without those who truly loved her (and they'd kill the person who dare say otherwise) and cared about her wellbeing. And if they had to wait years for her to reciprocate, they would.

_James Fucking Mercury_

"We have to do something." Jasper said, taking a sip from his light beer. "We need a plan."

Edward nodded absentmindedly, swabbing at his eyes to clear them of wetness. "Find out where the bastard lives, and go from there. Dad's not going to be back until the end of the week, but maybe Bella will tell us more about him. I'll call dad sometime and see what he knows about him. See if he knows anything about this organ harvesting business."

"We can't wait long," Jasper took another chug of his drink, "he's looking for her. Doesn't know where she is, but we can't chance him finding out. I think it's unlikely that he'll look for her here, but you never know."

"What are we, five miles from where we found Bella?" Edward frowned in concentration. "That was on…Thackeray Street, right? Bella couldn't have been far from where she lived. She was right next to the woods, and her house is surrounded by woods. She said James owns acres of land everywhere he lives. I bet it's around there. We should take a drive there tomorrow."

Jasper smiled. "Good thinking, brother. After school we'll go. I don't want to take long, though. I already hate that we'll be leaving Bella by herself all day."

Emmett groaned. "Shit, I don't want to leave her. It's going to be the same deal five days a week!" He sighed, frustrated. "I'll come back on my lunch break. I'm pretty sure I'll go crazy if I don't see her or at least check up on her."

"I agree." Jasper said. "We'll all go together. School isn't that far."

Edward scowled. "We'll be late back no matter how fast you drive, Jazz. We'll have to leave as soon as we get here. It won't work."

"But we can't just leave her here for hours on end. We're out of here by seven-thirty and back by three-thirty, if even then. I refuse to abandon her for so long."

"Is there a way we can bring her with us?" Edward suggested, though he knew it was impossible. Where would they put her? A classroom closet?

Jasper shook his head. "No. I guess we'll just lock the house up, close the blinds, tell her not to go outside just in case. I hate doing that, but there's no other way."

Emmett banged his hands on the table all of a sudden, making his brothers jolt. "I fucking hate this! That scumbag shouldn't have any control over what she does. She should be able to go outside if she wants to without worrying that her rapist father is going to get her. I swear, the second I set eyes on that motherfucker, he's dead. It's not right, it's just not right. Even with us, she's still not free." And he crumbled then, so unlike Emmett, who only shed a tear when his favorite football team lost and that time his cat went missing (and he cried even harder when Buttons returned two days later, but those were happy tears). Now he was bawling, and they had no idea what to do. They all wanted to cry; repressing the same breakdown that he was having.

Two slim arms wrapped around Emmett's neck and shoulders then. "It's okay, Emmett. You don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine here. You don't need to cry for me, either. I've cried enough for a lifetime." Bella kissed the top of his curly head. Emmett trembled at the contact, bringing his hand up and grasping one of Bella's. They were soothing each other, Jasper and Edward saw, watching them in awe.

Bella had heard everything, and here she was comforting Emmett when it should have been the other way around. She really was a fantastic young woman. _Their_ woman. They were so proud, and hoped that one day soon she would consent to be theirs, that they could truly call her their own. They were already hers.

Bella heaved a sigh, standing up straight and moving to sit on Emmett's lap. He looked at her inquisitively, surprised but happy. They all were. She offered him a small, shy smile. "I trust you," she explained, "and I don't want to go around thinking everyone is like my father. I've been afraid of men for years, but I'm trying to work on that. I want to start with you guys, if that's okay."

Emmett bobbed his head, trying to prevent himself from getting _too_ happy about that arrangement, but he could already feel his traitorous body reacting. He seriously wished his penis would just take a break and accept that it was going to be a long, long time until it got what it wanted. Sheesh, now he was referring to his penis like it was a person. _Mental case much, dumbass?_

"You feeling alright, Bella?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, I'm doing better. It actually felt good to get all of that off my chest." She replied. Bella cleared her throat, her brown eyes taking on a serious glint. "So, what were you guys talking about?" But she was perfectly aware already.

Edward's face darkened. "We were discussing James and what to do about him…as well as you."

"Yeah, I guess you guys being teachers and all means that you'll be at work all day. Don't worry, I'll stay inside; maybe raid your movie and CD collections. Oh, and I still have to order new clothes. Blah. But I'll be fine." Bella's eyes narrowed. "Now, about _James_. What exactly are you thinking?"

Jasper squared his shoulders, already prepared to go out and hunt the fucker. "We're going to kill him."

"_Kill_ him?" Bella exclaimed. "You can't kill him! If anyone's going to kill him, it'll be _me_."

Say what?

"Bella, what are you talking about?" Jasper was incredulous. Was she really planning to off her own father?

"Jasper, if anyone is going to kill him, it's going to be me. He hurt _me_. He's _my_ problem, and I've lived with him my whole life. It's _my_ revenge, _my _justice. I mean, you can help if you want, but I can't have you actually murdering him. Besides, what if you get caught? I don't want you to go to jail!"

They gaped at her. She was serious. Damn, she was a little spitfire.

"Bella, that's ludicrous." Edward said. "You shouldn't be responsible for someone's death. It'll hang over your head for the rest of your life, and you're forgetting that you could get caught and go to jail, too-not that we'd let that happen-but he's really not worth suffering for. You've suffered enough, love, okay? So _we'll_ do it."

Bella huffed, shifting on Emmett's lap and facing Edward fully. "That's not your decision to make. I can do what I want to my own father. I think I deserve that much, and being responsible for his death would hardly haunt me for the rest of my life, so don't be so dramatic. I've earned the right to do something awful to him after all he put me through. You have to give me that." She said it with so much conviction, so much honesty, that Edward paused, and Jasper paused, and Emmett would have paused but he was putting all of his concentration into hiding his erection, which was not easy when Bella was moving around as much as she was.

"Bella, this isn't a job for you." Edward wanted to convince her, desperately wanted to. It was their job, and not only that, but it was their instinct, their need. "He might hurt you, and I doubt you're the type of person who is capable of cold-blooded murder, and, if I'm being honest, I'd be worried if you were."

Bella chuckled, bouncing lightly on Emmett's lap.

"Let's just think about this for awhile, not do anything rash." Jasper said. Bella's tenacity amused him. It worried him, too, of course, but he had underestimated her. If he thought she was simply going to play the victim and not go down without a fight, he was dead wrong. She was a fighter. She was the victim in this, but she was determined to be her own hero, as well, and not let her creep of a father win. No matter how badly he had hurt her up to now, he was not going to hurt her anymore. Ever. Jasper's heart swelled with love and pride. Oh, what he would do to win this woman's love.

"Fine, I'll try and be…reasonable." Bella compromised. "But that doesn't mean I won't do it when the time comes. I don't know if I could live with myself if he got away with all of his crimes, but I don't think it'd be easy getting him thrown in jail, either. He's loaded with money and connections. He's a loner, but he's powerful and well-respected in both good and bad circles. I bet he corrupts people all the time." She mused. It was true. She wouldn't trust anyone who knew her father, because there was a good possibility that they were in league with him.

"Good." Jasper and Edward relaxed. "Do you think you could…tell us more about him sometime? I understand if you don't want to." Jasper watched her anxiously. Clearly she didn't want to talk about him anymore, not after spending a good part of the morning rehashing all the horrendous things he'd done.

"Maybe another time."

They nodded.

_Anything for you._

"Uh, I'm going to go out." Emmett announced, swiftly lifting Bella off of his lap and speeding out of the kitchen before anyone had a chance to notice the tent in his pants. He grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

"Where is he going?" Bella asked, puzzled by his sudden departure.

"I don't know." Jasper was just as confused, but then it clicked. Ah, Bella + Emmett's lap=boner. An easy equation. He probably felt guilty. Jasper and Edward did, too, there was no question. Bella had been raped. The last thing she needed were three horny guys lusting after her, yet they still wanted her, and their bodies still craved her, even though the timing was all wrong. That was something that would never change, despite how inappropriate the circumstances might be.

Emmett had a light bulb moment as he drove around, in dire need of some softening down south. He realized that Bella was a girl. Not that he didn't know that before, but she was _female_, and they were _male_, and females required different things, right? Like hairbrushes and razors and…tampons and all that lovely stuff. Bella didn't have any of that. Jasper had, thankfully, bought her some girly shampoo and body wash, but what about the rest? He decided that he'd do his best and get her some "lady products." Maybe get his mind out of the gutter.

Ah, he was screwed.

Bella examined the cut that James had gifted her with. His mark on her would scar for sure, and she didn't like that one bit. She was considering taking a knife and making another cut so that the "J" for James would become some meaningless shape. Anything would be better than his mark of ownership. But she wasn't sure she was gutsy enough to do it. It wasn't the most elegant letter, anyway. It started at her left breast, above her nipple, just the curve of the "J", and then it ascended up to her collarbone, stopping at the base of her throat. It wasn't a deep cut, rather thin and shallow. It was only a pocketknife he used, after all, not a butcher knife.

It stung when she grazed it with her fingers. Edward would have to look at it again later and make sure it wasn't getting infected. It would just figure if James' last mar on her skin ended up killing her. She still wore his bruises and his black eye; she didn't need _this_ doing any more damage.

She put her shirt (Edward's, she corrected) back on and joined him and Jasper in the living room, where they were playing Monopoly.

Emmett came back after two and a half hours. In his hands were three shopping bags. Jasper gave him a questioning look.

"You went shopping? I just bought groceries yesterday."

"These are for Bella." Emmett said, holding them up. Bella eyed him curiously.

"What…? I didn't ask for anything."

"No, but I realized that you needed….you know, lady things. So I went to the store and voila!" He thrust a bag at her, which she accepted, albeit hesitantly. What on earth did he buy her? _Lady things_?

In the first bag…tampons. She hated tampons, but whatever. A shaving razor. Hmm…she hadn't shaved in an embarrassingly long time. A brush. Yes, she did need that, too. Sunscreen. Aww, he was a thoughtful gorilla, wasn't he?

In the second bag there was a pack of plain cotton underwear. She blushed, and Emmett noticed. "I figured you could do with something other than men's boxers. You can buy some that you really like later.

"Emmett, that's so sweet." She got on her tip-toes and hugged him, making him turn red.

"Umm, yeah. Now, look in the other one."

Bella did, sticking her hand inside and producing a…cell phone?

"Our landline isn't very good. Static, and all that. So I figured you could use this. I'll program all of our numbers into it later, that way you can call us whenever, even when we're at school."

Bella bit her lip. "Thank you. You really put a lot of thought into this, didn't you?"

Emmett's cheeks got even redder. Jasper and Edward were trying to hold back their laughter at his flustered state. "Nah, it's nothing. But, you know, you're welcome."

"Shit!" They looked over at Jasper. His clothes were covered in the salsa dip that he had put out as a snack. Edward was smirking.

"Fucking prick." Jasper muttered, giving Edward the evil eye.

"What? You cheated." Edward stated.

Jasper glared at him, standing up. "I'm gonna go change. And I won fair and square, fuckface."

"Sure you did."

Bella giggled as Jasper stomped away, and turned back to Emmett. "Thanks again, Emmett. I'm going to go put these away." She gestured to the bags. Emmett's smoldering gaze followed her as she went down the hall. He ran a hand through his hair,

"We're whipped." Edward said.

Emmett sniggered. "You got that right, bro."

Bella didn't have a bedroom here, she realized. Maybe she could keep using Edward's? At any rate, that's where the brush, underwear, and tampons went. The razor belonged in the bathroom. She'd have to ask Edward if it was okay to use his bedroom or if she should just stay on the couch from now on.

The bathroom door was slightly ajar, so she pushed it the rest of the way open.

Holy mother of sweet baby Jesus reincarnated!

Jasper. Shirtless. In his boxers. Staring at her.

She couldn't move. His abs were just there, begging to be ogled. A six pack. Damn. "Uh…sorry."

She came back to her senses just in time to notice that Jasper was moving towards her in all his shirtless glory.

Maybe she should have knocked first.

Oops.


	10. Tell Your Heart I Said No

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Gosh darn it!

**A/N** Just so you know, I'm going back to college next week. That doesn't mean I'll never update, just not as frequently. But I promise not to leave you hanging for long.

Ménage

Chapter 10 – Tell Your Heart I Said No

When Bella was six, she wanted to marry Cary Grant. But he was, you know, dead, and even if he wasn't, he'd still be much too old, as she was informed of by her mom.

It was normal for children to have an idealistic outlook on adulthood and marriage. That was all squashed for Bella not long after, but there had still been a point when she'd wanted to marry Cary Grant, as innocent as the wish was.

Bella had never really been attracted to anyone before, at least not in a sexual manner. James definitely had a hand in that. There had certainly been enough people attracted to her, though she had trouble seeing what they saw. She wasn't ugly, but she wasn't beautiful, either, and no one knew her well enough to be taken in by her "glowing" personality. Socializing wasn't her forte. Maybe it was the challenge of getting the silent girl to open up, to crack her, that got people. One of the most popular boys at school, Josh Riggs, asked her out. He pursued her for a whole semester. He was cute, she supposed, but he did nothing for her. In the end he gave up on her and asked out some girl named Michelle who was definitely _not_ a challenge. He knocked her up not long after. That made Bella all the more glad that she wasn't interested in boys.

Then there was Victor and Laurent. Victor was the worst. Aside from his creepy-ass way of looking at her, he wasn't bad on the eyes. Kind of lanky with wild red hair. But he was a lecherous pervert with a greedy hand in the world of crime. And he'd tried to rape her. So had the strange and smooth-talking Laurent. It was hard to believe that there were decent men out there when _this_ was what she was presented with.

So, it wasn't surprising that Bella had never felt the stirrings of attraction before. She didn't want to, anyway.

Then Jasper had to take his shirt off. It took her by surprise, the draw she felt to him. It was unnatural for her, and she didn't like it. She didn't want to want someone, but here was Jasper Cullen sans every article of clothing except his boxers, and he was coming at her like he _did_ want her, which, well, he did.

He crossed the short distance between them, not taking his eyes off of her once. He had this intense way about him that was both electrifying and startling. It was as if nothing existed in the world except her. That was the way it was when he looked at her like that. It was different from how her father looked at her. With him she was the prey and he the starving lion. It wasn't thrilling to be looked at like that by him, but with Jasper, he didn't create fear, but excitement.

He was in front of her now, bare-chested and just so touchable it was ridiculous. She _did not_ want to touch him. Absolutely not. _Just repeat that a few more times, Bella, and it'll stick._

Jasper hadn't meant for her to see him like this, but he couldn't honestly say he was unhappy about it. She was there, her mouth partially open in shock and (he hoped) lust. She was simply adorable, irresistible, and just perfectly _there_ that he couldn't stop himself, couldn't think straight. His mind became hazy and he only had one focus: Bella. He knew it was too soon for her, but her lips were like magnets and he found himself lured. She was staring at him, and it excited him. How many times had he imagined her looking at him as she was now? How many times had he looked at her the same way?

Bella saw the look in his eyes, the want. Saw him standing there so close and almost touching; heard his shallow breaths and felt her own pounding heartbeat. Jasper was perfectly still.

And then he had her in his arms.

He kissed her, hard, but not demanding. He was lost at the simple act of placing his lips on hers. He wouldn't ask for more; no tongue, but his fingers were making a mess of her hair before he could stop himself, and he moaned rather loudly. Bella didn't kiss back. It wasn't that she hated it. She'd love to hate it, but she actually enjoyed it to a small degree, and that was frightening. Jasper took it the wrong way, disappointed, but he'd been expecting that. He pulled away, assessing her. Had he gone too far? Was it too much? Would she not talk to him for days?

"I'm so sorry, Bella! I shouldn't have done that!"

Bella put her hand up to stop him. "No, it's okay. I just…don't know what I'm feeling right now. It's a bit overwhelming and confusing. You have very nice lips." _Might as well admit it. No shame in that._

That made Jasper pause a moment. She liked his lips. Well, there was a start past that line between friends and lovers. Perhaps he shouldn't have kissed her, but not a bone in his body regretted it. He was pretty sure it'd keep him smiling all week. As long as it didn't bother her.

"Was it too much?"

Bella cast her eyes down, sheepish. "Yeah, but I know you didn't mean any harm. It was actually kind of pleasant. I'm just not ready for any of that. We're becoming friends, right? And I like that. So no kissing, 'cause then we won't be friends."

Jasper frowned. _Friends._ He hated that word coming from her mouth, but it would have to do for now. And maybe, in time, she'd want more than that.

Bella began untangling herself from him; his hand was webbed into the hair at the base of her neck, and an arm was around her waist.

Bella touched his chest, lightly, on accident. It sent a jolt through him. He gasped, capturing her offending hand before she could withdraw it. He closed his eyes, trying to keep his lust in check. "Bella," he murmured, and Bella was shocked at how pained he sounded, "don't do that, darling. I'll be your friend, but it'd be a lot easier if you didn't touch me like that. It drives me crazy, and it makes me want to kiss you all over again."

Bella gulped. "Sorry." He released her hand, and she slipped out of the bathroom, hoping that the furious blush staining her cheeks would die down.

Jasper's lips tingled. He'd tasted Bella, and he wanted to exult in it, to tell his brothers and gloat like no one ever gloated before. _Because he'd kissed Bella._

* * *

It was quiet the rest of the day. Bella ordered new clothes online and Emmett taught her how to play certain videogames. Jasper read and caught up on grading papers. Bella ignored him, but her face flushed every time he entered the room.

He was dumbfounded when he went into the kitchen to make dinner that night and found Edward doing it instead.

"Edward, you're cooking?"

Edward turned around. "Yeah, so?"

"You hate cooking."

"Not for Bella. I love cooking for Bella."

"Oh, I see, so that isn't for us, then. Jackass."

Edward rolled his eyes. "You can have some. I will _allow_ you to eat, not that you deserve it."

Jasper crossed his arms over his chest. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"What did you do to Bella?"

How did he know? "What do you mean?" He asked carefully. Edward might get mad about what he'd done, but Bella wasn't actually scared. He didn't hurt her, just lost himself for a few good seconds.

"She won't look at you and she's been blushing like crazy around you. What. Did. You. Do?"

Jasper sighed, sweeping a hand through his hair (a Cullen habit). "She walked in on me undressed in the bathroom…" Edward's eyes went wide. "I wasn't naked. But I, um…I may have kissed her."

Edward almost dropped the knife he was holding. "What! You kissed her? You can't do that. She isn't ready for that. She doesn't even like us in that way yet. W-what did she do? Did she freak out?"

Jasper sat down. "She didn't…hate it, but she said she wasn't ready for that and she wants to be friends, which I understand. I'm just glad I didn't send her screaming from the room. I couldn't help myself."

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. "As long as she's okay. I'd hate for her to be upset. She only started tolerating us a little while ago. I can't say I don't want to kiss her, too, though." He shot him a pensive glance. "How was it?"

"Fanfuckingtastic."

"I hate you."

"That's because you're jealous." Jasper smirked.

Edward threw a carrot at him.

* * *

Emmett seemed to be getting on like white on rice with Bella, but she still wouldn't look at Jasper. It wasn't that she was mad at him or anything, just embarrassed. He figured he would give her time, and if she was still acting like this in a day or two, he'd have a talk with her.

Edward told Bella she could have his room. She said that was ridiculous, and where would _he_ sleep?

"On the couch."

"That's stupid. _I'll _sleep on the couch."

"No, you won't. _I _will. I demand it."

"Don't be a dumbass. This is your house, I'm just an intruder. I'm taking the couch." At first she had wanted to stay in there. It had a bed, after all. But she hated the fact that she'd be putting Edward out. It was his bed, his room. He needed it more, anyway. He was the one who had to get up early and go to work. He needed a comfortable bed more, and since he was the one doing her a favor by letting her stay in his house, it was only right.

"Bella, since this is my house, I make the rules, and the rules clearly state that any person bearing the name Bella Mercury are to have Edward Cullen's bedroom, and all of Edward Cullen's personal effects are at her disposal. See? You can't get around it. It's practically a law. You have to take it or you'll be arrested and thrown into Emmett's room. And he snores. You don't want that."

Bella suppressed a smile. "Edward, I'm a lady, and a lady's wish trumps any dumb made-up rules that a guy makes. The couch is mine."

"Be-"

"Don't 'Bella' me! If you don't do as I say, I won't talk to you for a week and I refuse to eat." _Way to not be dramatic, Bella. Sure you're sane?_

Edward relented. "Fine," he grumbled, "but I'm not happy about this. My bed is your bed. You'll wish you'd taken my offer when you realize how lumpy and smelly the couch really is."

"You're exaggerating." Bella scoffed.

"No, I'm right. You won't look at the couch the same way again."

"Edward, I slept on it on Friday, remember?"

"Yeah, but that was _Friday_. You were exhausted and could barely keep your eyes open. Come on, Bella. My bed is much nicer than the couch." He whined.

"Maybe it is, but my answer is still no."

There was no reasoning with her. She had a silly notion in her head. If he wasn't such a gentleman and wasn't worried about scaring her, he'd say, 'No worries Bella. We can _both_ take the bed. Great compromise, eh?' He didn't have any nasty thoughts about her and him being in the same bed, at least not right that minute. He just wanted her to be comfortable, not reduced to a stinky couch that had seen more than its share of beer spills and massive Emmett-farts. Besides, it was proper etiquette. Females never took the couch. The men did. Everyone knew that; except her, apparently.

She put on a whole I-am-so-happy-to-be-sleeping-on-the-couch act, and Edward had to laugh. Bella was a weird girl. It was another thing he loved about her. But she still should have taken the bed.

* * *

Jasper couldn't sleep. The kiss kept replaying in his mind, and he was hyper-aware that Bella was less than thirty feet from his room. He contemplated watching her sleep, but decided against it. He had to be up early, and a tired Jasper was a cranky Jasper. And he was pretty sure Bella would yell at him if she awoke to find him watching her like a creep. He would have offered her his bedroom, of course, but that would inevitably be considered a worse offer than Edward's. His sheets weren't clean, either, which she probably knew. Kissing her had gotten him worked-up. She was a smart girl and had likely figured it out.

Actually, aside from the fact that men generally didn't bother washing their sheets more than once a month, Jasper was sure that none of the Cullens' sheets were clean. They were men, after all, and Bella was right there, the fantasy girl of their wet dreams, only _real _and in their home.

Maybe the couch was a good idea.

Then again, Bella was having trouble getting comfortable. There really were several rather pesky lumps, and now that Edward had mentioned it, it did kind of smell.

Like cheese curls and alcohol and dead people. Eww. They needed to get a new couch. Seriously.

After tossing and turning (and falling off of the damned thing), Bella gave up. She had her pride, but it really was ridiculous. He did say she could sleep in his room…and she trusted him, as odd as that sounded, even to her. She was afraid of waking him, and crept as quietly as she could down the hall and to his door. She braced herself; didn't know if the door would creak or not. It didn't. Edward should be fast asleep by now. He'd been in bed nearly an hour and it was almost midnight now. Tentatively, she stepped inside, closing the door without making much noise. She breathed a sigh of relief.

Edward didn't stir when she slipped under the covers next to him. Bella was tired. It had been an emotionally taxing day, mainly because she had gone over her past with her father. Had it really been over forty-eight hours since she'd last seen him? That was…astounding. She'd never gone that long without seeing him, despite the fact that he was a doctor with demanding hours. Now, if she was extraordinarily lucky, she would never have to see him again (unless she killed him). Her escape would be permanent.

"I knew you preferred the bed."

Bella started and peered over at Edward, who was wide awake and grinning from ear to ear. Even in the dark she could tell. "I thought you were sleeping." She whispered, pissed at herself for waking him _and_ for getting caught.

"I was just dozing. Couldn't stop thinking."

"I'm not bothering you, am I?"

"Of course not. Do you…do you want me to leave? I can take the couch if you're uncomfortable." He wanted to stay, naturally, but he'd hate to make her uneasy.

Bella thought a moment. Uncomfortable? No, she wasn't. "No, you can stay. I trust you, if you can believe it. I didn't think that was possible for me, but I feel safe with you. I don't think you'd hurt me. I _can_ trust you, right?"

"Bella," Edward propped himself up on his elbow, facing her, "you can. I won't ever do anything to give you a reason to not feel completely safe with me. But if you're not sure about me, then I respect that. I want you to trust me when you're absolutely sure that you can."

"I already do." And she _was_ sure.

_Thank god, _he thought.

"May I ask…do you trust Jasper?"

Bella furrowed her brow. "Sure. Why?"

Edward hesitated. "He told me what happened earlier. I thought you might have been upset about it." He tried not to show it, but he was envious. Yet she was right next to him in his bed, willingly, and wasn't that better than a kiss that didn't go anywhere?

"Oh, well, I wouldn't say I was upset. Surprised, I guess. But I trust Jasper, he's just more standoffish, you know? You and Emmett are easier to get to know. He's so…"

"Serious?"

Bella giggled. "Definitely. Serious and intense. I bet he thinks deep all the time."

"I think he probably does. He can laugh, too. He tends to think more logically, and he's more emotionally driven than we are. He gets ticked-off more easily than we do, too; not very good at taking things in stride, and he's not one to let go of things quickly. I guess it wouldn't be wrong to say that he takes everything in life a little too seriously, and he lets things get to him more than he should. But he does have a heart."

Bella fiddled with the sheets, twisting them around her hand. "I can see that. He doesn't laugh a lot. Or smile. I wish he would. He seems pretty miserable."

"He's not."

"What would make him happy?"

Edward went silent. This conversation had gone off-track. They were heading into dangerous territory. Now was not the time to resume his pledge of undying love for her and that of both his brothers. She didn't want to hear that. Didn't believe it. She was starting to see them as relatively sane, and he didn't want to blow that by saying the wrong thing.

"Edward?"

He looked at her. "He's not unhappy."

"He is. I'm making it worse, aren't I?"

Edward sat up. "Of course not! If anything, you're the one person who can make him happy." Shit, he said it. Shit, shit, shit, shit.

Bella turned away. "He doesn't _love_ me Edward. Neither do you. Don't say things about me making anyone happy, because it's not true. I can't make jasper or anyone else happy."

Edward sighed, defeated, and laid his head on his pillow. "What can we do to convince you?" He asked, his voice hushed.

"Nothing. Just drop it."

"But you don't mind being friends? Friends can make each other happy."

"Friends are fine. I was even thinking that I might be a pseudo-sister type. I always kind of wanted a brother. Three would be nice. We could get along like that, don't you think?"

_No. How can you say that?_ Edward had the terrible feeling that he was going to cry; felt the sting behind his eyes, sensed his chin trembling. _She can't say things like that. Sister?_ She had no idea what she was talking about. It was a preposterous idea. Then again, maybe she was well aware of that. Maybe that's why she said it. Trying to dash his hope and all that. Trying to turn him off. As if that would make him stop loving her. A few words won't kill you, but they will cut.

Bella knew it hurt him, because he still had the notion planted in his head that they were soul mates, but she needed to help him and his brothers push that idea away. She said it knowing that it was a low blow. A sister was the furthest thing from their minds, and that was not how they thought of her in the least. She couldn't fathom just what feelings she had caused in Edward. Had no idea what he was at that instant.

_Desolate_

_Hopeless_

_Fearful_

_Desperate_

_Small._ He felt so small, like he was a child and had no say, no opinion that mattered, and she was the Queen of England. If she said no, then that meant no. _No, Edward, you can't. Ever._ Don't _want that,_ _don't want me. I'm telling you_ no.

And he felt alone laying next to her. If she never loved him, then he _would_ be alone. Right now she had no feelings for him, and she was letting him know that she never would. He could never tell her that he loved her without getting rebuffed, never kiss her, never touch her, never make love to her, never have children with her, never have her be his. But he would always be hers.

Jasper woke up too early. The sun hadn't made its appearance yet, and he was the first one up. Already his mood was foul and he had a headache. He was not looking forward to school, and it wouldn't bode well for his students since he hardly slept. All night he thought about Bella. He shouldn't have kissed her. She was ignoring him, and he couldn't stand it. The scene replayed a dozen or so times and drove him crazy. He was torn between regret and happiness.

But he was not happy this morning. It was almost five. Edward and Emmett would be in bed until six. He had some time to kill. He'd make breakfast like he usually did, quietly, since Bella was still asleep on the couch. And then it struck him.

It wouldn't hurt to watch her for a few minutes. He'd wanted nothing more than to see her for hours, but he'd stopped himself. Now, though, he wouldn't. He _needed _to see her.

After a quick shower he got dressed, anticipation flooding him. The sun was barely peeking out, and the house was still dark. He walked up to the back of the couch and looked down. Bella wasn't there.

Wait, Bella wasn't there?

Where had she gone?

Fuck, did she leave? Jasper started to panic. Bella was gone! She could have left at any time. They would never be able to find her. Shit. It was because he kissed her, wasn't it? He_ did_ scare her away.

Jasper didn't know what to do. Go out and look for her? Wake his brothers?

Was she really gone?

He decided to check the house. The bathroom, no. Kitchen, no. Porch, no. Hallway closet, no. Dining room, nope. Basement, no, and it was locked, so she couldn't get down there even if she tried. There wasn't much point on checking the bedrooms, but he figured he might as well. His room, of course, was empty. No surprise. Emmett's was occupied by one lightly snoring giant and nobody else. Edward's was the only one left. If she wasn't there, she wasn't anywhere.

He opened the door. There was just enough light to see. And he did see.

Edward and Bella all curled into each other. Edward had his arm around Bella's waist; a leg thrown over hers; his face in her hair; chest pressed against her back. So cozy.

He hadn't expected that.

Jasper's heart dropped. _She went to Edward?_ He couldn't help it, seeing them like that…he was jealous. She had sought out Edward instead of him; preferred him; wanted to sleep in the same bed with him; didn't mind touching him. Jasper felt crushed.

He had never thought of it before, that possibility. It just didn't occur to him that she might fall for only one of them and not all of them. It was meant to be the four of them, but what if she wanted just the one?

He knew he shouldn't have, but he didn't care. He stormed out, slamming the door behind him and startling Bella and Edward awake. Too bad.


	11. Sweetheart

Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine. Boo-hoo.

**A/N** Wow, we're already at chapter eleven! I can't believe it! I hope you like this.

Have a good holiday everyone!

Ménage

Chapter 11 – Sweetheart

It was a bad day to begin with.

Jasper was in a bad mood. He said nothing, but his eyes said a thousand curses. Edward didn't understand why. Emmett didn't, either, but he was too busy eating to really care.

For Edward, it was an awkward hello to the day. Monday. He and Bella awoke at the same time. He couldn't explain how good it felt to have her in his arms. He almost forgot about what she had said and how depressed he actually was. Things are always worse at night, though; when it's dark, problems exist that wouldn't normally be problems, and problems that are real seem ten times worse and harder to handle. He'd felt wretched, needless to say.

Bella wasn't concerned about Edward being so wrapped up in her (literally). In fact, it was the opposite. She wasn't ready to get out of bed. It was warm and safe, and did her human blanket have to get up so early?

"Go back to sleep, Bella." Edward hushed her protests. "It's not even six. You should sleep in a few more hours." He kissed her forehead (because he knew he could get away with it; wanted to, if nothing else was allowed), and smoothed down her hair. She looked perfect there, lying in his bed. She hugged a pillow to her chest, sighing in content. He smiled.

Jasper glared at him throughout breakfast. It was stupid, and he had no real reason to be pissed, but the image of Edward and Bella in bed together burned him up. It was as if Edward had stolen her from him.

"What's your problem?" Edward was accustomed to Jasper being cranky and temperamental; it just wasn't usually directed at him.

"Nothing." Jasper spat, standing and exiting the kitchen without another word.

"What's got _his_ panties in a twist?" Emmett asked, shoveling a mouthful of pancakes past his lips.

"How should I know?"

The drive to school was worse. They took Jasper's car. He was a mad speed demon this morning. Nobody spoke.

"Are you guys fighting?" Emmett broke the silence after ten minutes.

"No." Jasper replied tersely.

Edward frowned. Jasper was being such an ass. "We're having a talk later."

"Whatever."

* * *

Bella got up at eight. She felt awful. Not physically, but emotionally. She hated hurting Edward. She shouldn't have said it. _Sister._ She was never going to be their sister; wasn't sure she even wanted to be. It was hard to deny it, but even harder to admit that she found the Cullen brothers attractive. It wasn't normal. She didn't want to have sex with them, though, at least not yet. It was too soon. She hadn't known them for more than a few days, but they acted as if they had known each other for years and that it was perfectly okay to start a relationship based on what a psychic told them. How could they love her without knowing her?

Still, they were nice guys. If only they weren't so convinced…

She couldn't love anyone in that way so quickly. Couldn't jump into bed with someone so quickly, either…

Four days. It had been four days since she was last raped. She counted. When there was a gap in between, it was easy. It was something terribly effortless to remember, being so rare. Four days.

It was strange having three wholesome, nice men who wanted her; promised to cherish her and love her for real. Not the insane, sick kind of "love" that she grew up with. They were the type of men who would make love, give pleasure and not simply take it. She was sure of this. Lying next to Edward last night had definitely given her pause for thought. _Okay_, she, owned up, _I'm attracted to Jasper. I'm attracted to Edward. I'm attracted to Emmett. It isn't love, but it's something, and that's more than I've ever felt in the way of romance, in the way of sex. Maybe it could turn into more, like they said; like it has for them. They make it look so easy, falling in love. _She felt mean for denying them, but she truly believed that they were deluded. They were vulnerable to her, she realized, and when she said no, she was the thief who stole from the helpless baby_. No, you can't have that. You think it's yours, but it's mine and I'm taking it back. _But she hadn't done anything wrong, she reasoned. You can't just tell someone that you love them and expect them to love you back and that's that.

She'd never been aroused before. It was different from what she felt with James and what he did. He forced things out of her, not necessarily enjoyment or want, but it wasn't all pain, and that made it worse because she didn't want to feel good with him; when he was touching her, when he was inside her. It was dirty and made her ill, and that was how she should always be with _him_.

But when Jasper kissed her…that was the first time she experienced an inkling of arousal. It shot through her and made an impression on her. Being next to Edward was the same. She craved the closeness; enjoyed it. For once, another body next to hers wasn't scary or degrading. Well, it _was_ scary, in a completely different sense of the word. Her body wasn't used to it, and neither was her head. It took her all night to get her thoughts together. _Give it time, get used to them, get to know_ _them_, _get to know what you feel and_ _what you want, see if you can grow to love them or if it's only attraction._ She was even willing to consider that this whole soul mates business had some merit…possibly.

So that was the plan: see what happens, see where it goes. It was for their benefit, mostly, but, then again, she had always believed that she would either be doomed to remain her father's sex doll, or she'd be alone forever. If this was her one chance to be happy, then she was going after it.

* * *

"I like your tie, Mr. Cullen." Tanya Brickfield giggled. _Kill me now_. Edward wanted to smack her. She was, without a doubt, _the worst_ student, and by worst he meant the most troublesome. Not particularly smart academically-speaking, either. It wasn't easy teaching class when half of the students were hormonal girls who didn't give a rat's ass about music, but preferred to tell you that you have a "nice tie" and a "nice butt". Every class. There were some girls who weren't drooling, like Angela and Beth. They were studious and intelligent. He wished the rest were more like them.

He ignored Tanya. Kind of hoped she'd move far, far away or become a lesbian. Anything to spare him and his brothers.

Kate was her sidekick. "Yeah, Mr. Cullen. Love your tie. Where'd 'ya get it?"

Edward continued writing notes on the board. "Tanya, Kate, I'd like you to focus, please."

"Oh, we're _focusing_ Mr. Cullen."

_Die, die, die, DIE!_

He couldn't wait for class to be over, for the day to be over. He wanted to see Bella. He was worried about leaving her alone. What if something happened while they were gone and there was no one there to protect her? They had covered all the bases this morning, all while ignoring Jasper's blatant anger. The shades were closed, curtains drawn, doors locked, every one of them, and the windows securely shut. Plus, Emmett had activated and programmed Bella's cell phone and left it on the kitchen counter for her. She had promised to stay inside and stay away from the windows, just in case. It was unlikely that they needed to go to all that trouble, but it was worth it. Their house was fairly secluded and out of the way. It was rare for anyone except the mailman to come by there. But what if?

Still, he wished he could stop by on his lunch break, but that would mean being late for class. Maybe he'd call her. He'd have to get the number from Emmett.

By the time lunch rolled around, all three of them were restless. Edward basically shoved the last student out the door and headed over to Emmett's classroom and waited for his kids to file out, which they were slow in doing.

Jasper shouted at his students. They didn't know how to keep quiet and it was getting on his last nerve. Jessica and Blanche came extremely close to being sent out into the hall for all of their texting and flirting. He sent them to the principal's office instead, and he was glad to be rid of them.

He wasn't sure if he was mad at Bella, Edward, or both of them. Or maybe he wasn't mad at all, but simply jealous. That was something he thought he'd never be. He wasn't the jealous type. Never had anything or anyone to be jealous of. In fact, he'd been content with his life and with what he had accomplished. That was changing.

During their lunch breaks, the Cullens typically joined each other in one of their respective classrooms. Jasper decided to go to Emmett's and see if he was there. He didn't particularly want to see Edward, however. He was aware that it was unfair of him, but seeing him and Bella together like that really boiled his blood. Of course, if everything with Bella went how it should, then she'd be with all of them anyway, and that included sexually. Jasper wasn't upset about the prospect of sharing her. It was the idea of her choosing one over the other. Hell, she'd probably choose Edward _and _Emmett, and Jasper would be the odd man out. It would kill him, he was sure, if that happened. It was hard to imagine what he would do if he had to be without her and watch her love his brothers and not him. How could he live knowing that they could have her and he couldn't? That she loved them and he was just some loser who wasn't good enough?

Edward was there, naturally, when he got there. He was in the middle of talking to Emmett.

"Hey, man." Emmett greeted, happy as usual. "What be up with you?"

Jasper grabbed one of the seats and hauled it over to the desk. "What 'be up' with me? Eloquent, Emmett. I'd say I'm close to gagging some of my students, throwing them in the trunk of a car, and driving them off a cliff. You?"

Emmett howled with laughter. "I think they want to do that to _me_! Most of them failed the exam I sprung on them on Friday. I'm letting them retake it, but they still wish I was dead. That's what you should do, Jazz. Fail all the girls and they'll stop trying to get into your pants. Or maybe they'll try to seduce you for better grades. Hmm…this is complicated. Anyway, make them hate you like I do. That's what I was just telling Eddie. The girls won't give him a break."

Jasper snorted, giving his other younger brother a sideways glance. He grimaced. Edward didn't look happy to see him, either. Emmett caught it.

"That's it. What did I miss? Are you two bitches fighting?"

Edward scowled. "Ask _him_."

Emmett directed his gaze at Jasper.

"It's nothing."

"Jasper, dude, if you don't tell papa Emmett, he's gonna give Jessica Stanley your cell phone number just to piss you off. Tell Emmett now. He won't bite."

"Shut the fuck up Emmett!" Jasper didn't want to say. It was embarrassing and so beneath him. Jealousy was such a low, petty feeling. Too bad he wasn't better at hiding his emotions. "Fine, I was just wondering, _Edward_, why Bella was in your bed this morning." He couldn't keep the bite out of his voice.

Emmett's eyebrows shot up and Edward finally got it. _So that's why he's been giving me the cold_ _shoulder. He's jealous? He has no idea._

"Eddie, you and Bella…?" Emmett didn't know what to think. "I was wondering where she was this morning. I didn't see her on the couch."

"I told you she was in my room." Edward defended.

"Yeah, but not that she'd been there all night. She was, right? Otherwise Jazz wouldn't be throwing a hissy fit."

"I'm not throwing a hissy fit, Emmett. I just want to know why you two have been so cozy. Something you need to tell us?" Jasper hissed.

Edward rolled his eyes. "You're making something out of nothing. We didn't…_do_ anything. She didn't want to sleep on the couch and I didn't want her to, either. So she came into my room."

Jasper wasn't convinced. "Are you seeing each other now?"

Emmett tensed. He'd like to know that, too. But why would Edward hide that? They were meant to be together, so wasn't that a good thing? Unless…

Edward stared at the chalkboard. _Do not cry. Do not cry_. "No. For your information, she made it perfectly clear that she has no interest whatsoever of being in a relationship with any of us. She views us as her brothers, almost. So you don't have to worry that we're fucking behind your back and leaving you behind. She doesn't want you or me or Emmett, so we're all in the same lousy predicament. Happy?"

Jasper swallowed. "I…I didn't know…She really said that?"

Edward nodded.

"I thought she was interested in only you. Why'd she go to you and not one of us? She must prefer you."

"No, she doesn't. I'm her _brother_, apparently. And I don't see why you're so goddamn upset about us sleeping in the same bed. A little hypocritical, don't you think?"

Emmett looked back and forth between them. "What am I missing again?"

Edward sighed. "Lord Jasper here kissed our Bella. But no, no, no, me sleeping in the same bed with her is worse, even though I haven't kissed her yet."

Jasper blushed, averting his eyes.

"You kissed her? And you didn't tell me this _why_?" Emmett got to his feet and faced Jasper.

"It didn't lead to anything. It barely lasted a few seconds. She didn't even respond." God, he hadn't sounded sadder in his whole life. They all felt it. Did she seriously not want them?

"Three more hours until we can leave. Think she's okay? I want to call her. Make sure she's alright." Jasper said, desperate to stop talking about his failure and scratch his Bella itch. He was going insane being away from her.

"Definitely." Emmett said, going to retrieve his phone from his messenger bag. He made quick work of it, and soon Bella's cell phone was ringing. They just hoped she had it turned on.

Emmett was relieved when she picked up. "Hello, Bella?"

"_Emmett, is that you?"_

"You know it. Just checking to see how you are. Are you doing okay?"

"_Yup. I was just reading. Looking forward to you guys getting back."_

"So am I. We'll be back by four at the latest."

"_Okay, well I'll see you later."_

"Wait!" He wanted to hear her voice. He was so pathetic. "Don't hang up. Tell me about your day."

"_Um…it's been kind of boring, Emmett. Not much to report. What about you?"_

"Dull, thrilling. Torturing our youth has its ups and downs."

"_You on your lunch break?"_

"Yeah, we all are."

"_Oh, Jasper and Edward are there with you?"_

"Yes, right next to me as it happens."

They both perked up, mouthing to Emmett, _What is she saying?_

"Wanna talk to them?"

"_Uh, sure."_

Emmett winked at them. "Edward, Bella wants to talk to you."

Edward snatched up the phone without hesitation. "Bella?"

"_Hey, Edward. How are you doing?"_ Bella didn't know what to say. She wasn't good at pleasantries.

"Good. Can't wait to get home. Are you bored?"

"_Mm…a little. I'm finding things to do, though."_

"That's good." _Shit, what do I say? I've been thinking about you all day and even though you don't love me I'm counting down the minutes until I can see you again and hearing your voice makes my heart stutter? No, can't say that._

"_Hey, Edward?"_

"Yeah?"

"_Can I talk to you later? There are just some things I want to say."_

"Of course. You don't need to ask." But it worried him. What was she going to say? I hate you and I've decided to become a nun? I'm a lesbian? I'm a popstar in disguise? Whatever it was, Edward knew he would listen, no matter how awful it was or how much more his heart broke.

He could tell Jasper was eager to talk to her, too, so he said goodbye to Bella and Jasper had the phone to his ear in a flash. "Bella? Are you okay? No one's been poking around? Is your cut okay? Do you need anything?" _Did kissing you ruin any chances I might have had?_

Bella laughed. _"Everything is fine. The mailman came, but no one else. I think we're in the clear right now."_

"Good."

"_So, I'll see you guys when you get home."_

"Yeah, yeah, I'll let you go now. Just wanted to see how you are."

"Okay, bye Jasper. Say bye to Edward and Emmett for me."

"Will do. Bye sweetheart." He cringed.

Fuck…fuck…fuck…

He hung up. His brothers were gaping at him.

"Sweetheart?" Emmett mimicked. "Good job, Jasper, really good job. Way to reiterate our obsessive love for her."

"I didn't mean to, it just slipped out." Jasper insisted.

"Sure it did."

* * *

He'd called her sweetheart. Huh…It was kind of nice, actually.

Bella shook it off. No reason to get distracted. She'd spent the morning reading and cleaning. It was the least she could do, she thought. She had time, and they didn't. Men weren't much for cleaning, anyway. It would be a nice gesture. _Thanks for saving my life. I vacuumed! Thanks for letting me stay in your_ _house. Your microwave is clean!_ Well, it was a start. Bella didn't expect to live there for nothing and to _do _nothing. Besides that, she didn't know how long she'd be there. Didn't have a clue what she'd do. Maybe she could still go to college, though that didn't sound all that appealing. Work-wise, she was equally lost. She'd babysat before for a very short time, and mowed lawns and raked leaves for a few bucks, all while her father was out. He never approved of her working.

If she had to choose what she wanted to do, she'd say write. That was how she escaped as a child and as a teen. She wrote in her journal; poems, stories, letters to her mom that no one would ever read. Sometimes she wrote fantastically unrealistic stories about escaping her father's clutches and having a happily ever after. When she was in a particularly morbid frame of mind, the stories ended with her death. It was suicide most of the time; slit wrists, overdose, jumping off a bridge, hanging herself. But often it ended with _his_ death. She'd kill him, and it sounded so beautiful written down, so perfect. In her head she wanted to do it, but when it came down to it, her fantasies were dulled and she didn't want to do it anymore. Just wanted to run or fall asleep and never wake up. There was never a prince charming in her stories. There wasn't a man she dreamed up with gorgeous eyes, a lovely smile, and a sword to slay the dragon with. It was her, and _she_ wielded the sword and then she went off alone and was always alone. Not a friend or a lover around.

That was peculiar, wasn't it? She hadn't really noticed her lack princes and friends. It wasn't something she cared about; hadn't thought of it. And who would want _her_? The most anyone wanted her for was sex. That's what she'd assumed, and for the most part she was right. Maybe that's why she didn't have a handsome prince charging around on a stallion and saving her in her daydreams, because they didn't exist.

But maybe they did after all.

* * *

Jasper was the first through the door. It slammed against the wall. Then Emmett and Edward came rushing in. Bella wasn't there waiting for them, and they had to remind themselves not to panic. So far the house looked normal. No overturned furniture or lamps or broken glass.

"Bella?" Jasper called out. The house was silent.

She wasn't in the living room or the kitchen. They checked the bedrooms. Where was she?

"Bella?" They were getting frantic now, each calling out her name and imagining scenarios that belonged in horror films.

"Hey guys!" Bella poked her head out of the laundry room, a pretty smile playing on her lips.

_Thank god! _

"I was just doing laundry. Thought I'd be useful."

They had to laugh at that. "Bella, you didn't have to do anything. You need to rest. You _deserve _to rest." Jasper said.

"That's bull. Anyway, I changed and washed all of your sheets and vacuumed the house, cleaned the microwave, and dusted. But you don't have a duster, so I used a cloth. I think I'll clean the kitchen more thoroughly tomorrow."

Edward approached her, concerned. "Bella, you don't need to do all that. Really, relax. I know the house isn't clean, but you shouldn't have to put yourself out."

"Edward's right, Bella." Emmett agreed.

Bella folded her arms and frowned. "But I have to do something! I was locked in a room for weeks with nothing to do and hardly any space to move in. I almost went crazy, and I _know_ I'll go crazy if I just sit on my ass all day and do nothing. Seriously, make me a list of chores. You guys have full-time jobs and I don't. I insist."

Gah! They had to agree, even though they didn't like the idea of her being their maid, of sorts.

Bella looked happy. "Good. I've already put your sheets back on Emmett. Figured they hadn't been done in a long time." Emmett's face flushed. "I did yours too, Jasper. And yours just got done in the drier, Edward. I'll put them back on, don't worry about it." She said before he could protest.

Well, it was true. They hadn't been washed in…a really, really long time. And they certainly needed it, especially after the past few days.

Jasper made soup for dinner. He was distracted. _Has she forgotten about yesterday? Did she not hear me call her sweetheart? _She was still avoiding him, he noted. If this kept on, he wasn't going to be able to control himself.

Bella was nervous during and after dinner. She needed to have a little discussion with them, but she wasn't sure exactly what she wanted to say. She was afraid of saying too much, or putting it the wrong way. But first she had to set things right with Edward. She took him by the hand after dinner to get his attention (as if she didn't already have it).

"Edward, can we have that talk now?"

He nodded, apprehensive. This was it. She was going to give him the final let down. They walked into his bedroom for privacy. Jasper narrowed his eyes as he watched them leave. Yes, he was still suspicious, still worried. It wasn't Edward's fault if she only wanted him, but that didn't make the knot in his stomach loosen.

Emmett couldn't deny that he was bothered, too. He tried to keep his jealousy to a minimum and be optimistic.

But when the door closed on Edward's bedroom, he had the distinct urge to barge in there and tear her away. Jasper was no better.

Edward sat down on the edge of his bed. His pulse quickened as Bella sat next to him.

She cleared her throat.

_This is it. She's going to destroy you._

"Edward…I don't want to be your sister."

He blinked. "What?"

"I mean, I don't view you as my brother, and I have no intention of pretending that we're siblings. Clearly you and your brothers will never see me that way, and, if I'm honest, I won't either. I…I want to apologize for what I said last night. I don't know if it hurt you or not, but if it did, then I hope you forgive me." Bella let out a long breath.

Edward was silent. Bella was going crazy not knowing what he was thinking. She hadn't said anything wrong, had she? He was just gawping at her.

"You…_don't_ want us to be like brother and sister?"

Bella shook her head. "No, I don't."

"What _do_ you want us to be then?" _Please don't say friends, please don't say friends._

Bella prepared herself. Good lord, what did she want again? Oh, right. It was all a matter of trying it out and seeing where a relationship with them might lead. Wow, she didn't realize how much the word "relationship" scared her until then. And with _three_ people. Kind of a lot of pressure. Three people to love equally and…please. _Doesn't mean it will work out. You or they might discover that it really doesn't suit. Might be nothing there at all like they believed. Okay, breath. You don't have to do anything major right this moment. Just go with the flow and see how you feel. And remember that they are not like_ him. _You might even like it. You might even enjoy them in all the ways you didn't think you could enjoy anyone._

Edward was waiting with bated breath. He gazed at her intently, and was it just her or was it getting hot?

"I…I was thinking that maybe…we could try…you know, try to do that soul mates thing you were talking about. You know… a relationship. Something like that?" She said uncertainly. He didn't move, just kept staring at her, but his eyes changed; lit up with passion and happiness and darkened with lust. She really said that, right? He heard her correctly?

"Are you sure?" _Oh, please say yes._

Bella simply bobbed her head in answer. She couldn't speak. Wasn't sure whether it was fear or excitement that she was overcome with.

"I need to kiss you." Edward whimpered.

"Okay." Bella squeaked.

And his lips were on hers. They were fervent, and oh yes, it was excitement, not fear, and was it supposed to feel this good? Bella was losing control of her actions and her thoughts, but she wanted this, yes, yes, yes, she did.

Edward had her head cupped in his hands. He was conscious that he needed to control himself, not get carried away, but she felt so good. Her lips were so soft and she was kissing back. He was painfully aroused, and he couldn't help but grind into her. He laid her down on the bed, _his_ bed. She didn't seem to mind. In fact, she moaned. Fucking _moaned_, and that only encouraged him. He swiped his tongue across her lips, begging for entrance, which she quickly granted.

It was heaven.

Bella tugged at his hair, bringing him as close as possible as he massaged the inside of her mouth with his tongue. Edward groaned. _More_. He never wanted to stop. He desperately wanted to be inside her, to make her moan more, to caress every inch of her.

Then, of course, Jasper and Emmett walked in.


	12. Chapter 12 Girlfriend Hog

Disclaimer: I own myself, not Twilight. I also own a pen. Aren't you impressed?

**A/N** Sorry for the delay. I'll try to update sooner next time.

Ménage

Chapter 12 – Girlfriend Hog

There were these sisters that used to live next to the Cullen family: Lulu, Gigi, and Carmen Stefan. They were all around the same age, and could have been mistaken for triplets they were so similar. Dark eyes, black hair, the same crooked teeth and love of ponies and glitter. To say they were madly infatuated with Jasper, Edward, and Emmett would be an understatement. There was no question that those boys were their future husbands, and they would have the cutest babies and live in a giant house together forever and ever.

The Cullen boys _loathed_ those girls, and that was not an understatement. Esme and Carlisle were highly amused by the fact that it was three _girls _chasing after their three _boys_. Their sons took to hiding in the house a lot, except when the Stefans went away on vacation during the summers, which were a lovely two weeks, in the Cullen boys' opinions. It was difficult to escape their grabby hands and puckered lips when they were constantly after them. They even went to the same school. Really, it wasn't that big a deal. They were just three little girls, ages 9-12. Fairly harmless, when you think about it, but they were quite the thorns in their sides.

Relief came when Jasper was thirteen. He and his family moved. Jasper and his brothers were so happy that they made their mother go out and buy a cake that said "Congratulations!" on it. Needless to say, the girls were bereft…but the Cullens didn't care. They were annoying little brats!

Girls chased them throughout highschool, too. They were a bit more…provocative about it. It seemed as if everyone was wearing mini-skirts and letting their boobs pop out of their tops. Most of their classmates were, to put it kindly, unchaste. Well, they couldn't count how many girls got pregnant by their senior year or how many boys Jada Springly had bragged about sleeping with. Then were boys like Jared Evans, who flirted with anyone who had a vagina and who banged everyone from the school Goth, Rayna, to the science teacher Miss. Wilks. It was an icky environment. Jasper, for one, had few friends. The same went for Edward and Emmett. They were each more than happy to leave the walls of high-hell behind.

College wasn't really any better. People looked forward to college simply so they could drink, party, and fuck random people (because that was the "college experience"). They remedied their dread of going to college, however. Edward graduated early with Jasper and in college they forewent the dorms and rented an apartment together, which would later be inhabited by Emmett as well. After college they bought a house together and now here they were.

They got along, always had. There was nothing major to fight over, and they had never had any girl trouble because there weren't any girls to be troubled over –except the occasional stalker, and there'd been a few.

Now there was Bella. Bella underneath Edward and look at what they were doing! Jasper and Emmett weren't stupid. They heard the moaning. Maybe Edward had lied, or perhaps Bella had decided that she did want him after all and to hell with the rest. They couldn't blame Edward. Or Bella, for that matter. It wasn't like they wouldn't do the same thing if they were in his shoes. But that didn't mean they liked it.

Jasper was the one to pull Edward off of her. He let out a whimper as his lips were forced from Bella's. Bella was startled, too. Where was he going?

Jasper looked fierce as he towered above them. He looked betrayed, but Edward just needed a chance to explain. Emmett didn't appear angry, more confused and hurt.

"Did I interrupt?" Jasper hissed.

"Jasper, it's not what you think." Edward said, trying to appease him.

"Oh, so what is it, then? It looked like you two were about to fuck, but maybe I'm mistaken. Maybe you were just having a friendly chat."

Bella jumped off the bed and got in Jasper's face. "We were _not_ going to have sex! I'm not a whore!"

Jasper raised his eyebrows, shocked. "Bella, I didn't mean -"

"Yes you did. I know it looks bad, but I'd appreciate it if you didn't get mad over nothing. Now, if you're done jumping to conclusions, I'd like to tell you something. You too, Emmett." She peeked over at him. He was leaning against the wall by the door. He was somewhere between amused and aroused. He believed Bella when she said she wasn't about to do the deed with Edward. But she sure as hell _looked_ ready to. Damn. Her lips were swollen and wet. So kissable. He just wanted to lay her flat on her back and ravish her.

Jasper felt like an ass once again. Okay, maybe he jumped the gun a bit. It was a miracle that Bella went as far as kissing considering her general aversion to men. He doubted she'd just have sex with Edward. But what had changed? She was obviously willing to do more than he thought she was. It hurt. She'd been an eager participant with Edward, but when _he_ had kissed her, she didn't even respond.

They went into the kitchen. Edward stayed behind to "calm down", as it were, before joining them. No sense in sporting an erection while trying to have a sensible conversation.

Emmett and Jasper were anxious to hear what she was going to say. Was it going to be the same thing she said to Edward? Well, if it produced the result they walked in on, then that couldn't be a bad thing. Jasper was expecting a dismissal, though. She was going to choose Edward, he just knew it.

Bella realized that there was no point in being nervous. They'd be happy, right? Unless they'd already changed their minds, which was unlikely. They were watching her expectantly.

_Here goes nothing._ "Okay, I already told Edward this, so now I'll tell you. I rethought that…thing you were talking about."

_Thing?_ They both frowned in confusion.

"About being in a relationship. All of us. I was thinking that we might try it out. You know, get to know each other and try dating." She waited for a reaction.

It was like it was with Edward. Silence.

Maybe they _had_ changed their minds. Maybe they realized they didn't feel that way about her and all that soul mate business was a load of crap. If that happened, then…she thought it might actually crush her. She hadn't noticed how attached she was to the possibility of a future with them until then. When she finally accepted the idea, it was rather easy to want it, to want them and to believe that what they were offering had real potential. She wished they would say something, anything. An, 'Oh, that's sounds spectacular,' or 'No, you're not good enough, keep your hands to yourself.' Anything.

Then Emmett made a weird whooping noise and grabbed her by the waist, swinging her around in circles until she was out of breath from laughing.

Jasper was beaming. He couldn't believe it. She was going to give them a chance? They were going to be together? He wanted more than ever to kiss her, but he refrained.

Emmett finally settled her on her feet. His happiness was contagious. He was literally glowing, and Bella was certain that she'd made the right choice.

"So," Emmett began, catching his breath, "you're really ours?"

Jasper came up behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Bella blushed. "Yours? Hmm, maybe sometime. Let's see how we do first. If this bombs or if -"

"Or if we're so crazy about each other that we can't keep our hands to ourselves and we have to quit our jobs because we can't stand to be apart? Bella," Emmett appeared serious, intent. Bella didn't recall him looking so smoldering before. "This will work. _We_ will work. You know why?" She shook her head. "Because we're already crazy in love with you and we know what we want. _You_. The rest depends on what _you_ want. Who knows? Maybe you won't fall in love with us. Maybe you'll decide that we can't offer you anything that you want and you'd rather leave and be with someone else." Jasper glared at Emmett behind Bella's back for even suggesting such a despicable thing. As if they would actually allow her be with anyone else. Emmett ignored him. "But I guarantee you that this will work. You'll see. We _are_ meant to be together and once we start it will be as easy as snapping your fingers."

Bella smiled. "I can't snap my fingers, but I believe you. We'll try."

_We'll do more than try, honey. We'll succeed and blow all of those love stories away, because Romeo and Darcy didn't love Juliet and Elizabeth like we love you_.

Their hearts swelled. They had gone from thinking that they had no chance in hell to being told _yes_, and it was magic, what love could do. It wouldn't be long now. They'd be perfectly happy. _Bella_ would be perfectly happy. They'd make sure of that, no matter how long it took and the amount of patience.

Emmett kissed her cheek and Jasper hugged her from behind. Everything was coming together and it just felt _right_.

Edward walked over to Jasper, cautious. "Are we good?"

Jasper nodded. "Yeah. I'm sorry about that. You too, Bella." He whispered in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. Ah, there was another thing. Best address it sooner rather than later.

"One other thing." Bella said. "I want to go slow. No hanky-panky for awhile. I just don't want to jump into it too quickly." Bella glanced at each of them, hoping that was okay with them. She was well aware that they wanted sex. That was only natural, and, dare she say it, she wanted it too. Just not immediately. It still seemed too soon. She had only gotten away from James a couple of days ago. Things needed to settle first and _he_ needed to be taken care of. It was wrong to try and go on with life when the past wasn't put to rest and the demon in her life was still lurking outside. She didn't want to have to worry about him for the rest of her life; didn't want the men in her life to have to worry or be in danger. Bella didn't know what she'd do if they were hurt or…killed.

She couldn't stop herself from thinking that horrible thought. It frightened her to death to think that he might do something to them. It was bad enough that he had ever touched her, but she was able to handle that; could live with it. But she couldn't live with herself if _they_ felt her father's wrath. There was only one thing to be done: kill him. But that was a talk for another time. Right now, she wanted to be happy and not spoil the moment.

"Slow is good." Jasper said, resting his chin on top of her head. "We'll go at your pace. No hurry." Bella's eyes watered against her will. "And when you _are_ ready, it will be fantastic." Jasper bent down to give her a lingering kiss at the corner of her mouth.

Bella chuckled. Hey, it _would_ be fantastic. "How about we have a date night? Here, I mean, since I can't risk going out just yet."

Every one of them definitely liked that suggestion. It surprised them that she was the one to initiate it.

"When?" Emmett asked.

"Um, tomorrow night? I can cook and everything, as long as the food is here. I know you'll all be tired from work and I'll be here all day doing nothing, so I think it's only fair. You don't have to get dressed up or anything. I mean,_ I_ won't be. Boxers and a man's t-shirt aren't very date-appropriate." She laughed, realizing she'd been babbling a little. She was nervous, though. She hadn't been on a date _ever_. Not with one guy, much less three.

"Tomorrow sounds great." Jasper said.

Bella frowned, remembering something. "You know I'm eighteen, right? I lied when we met and said I had just turned seventeen."

"We kind of figured that out." Edward replied. "Trying to scare us off?"

Bella nodded guiltily. "Had to try, but I turned eighteen a while ago." Bella paused. "How old are you guys?" Weird, she hadn't asked them that before. They didn't look that old, younger than thirty. Jasper was the oldest, she was sure, but she couldn't place Emmett and Edward.

"Twenty-six." Jasper said.

"Twenty-five." Came Edward.

"Twenty-three." Emmett stated proudly.

"Wow, you're all really close in age." Bella wasn't surprised, but their mother and father must have been, uh, busy a lot.

"Yeah," Jasper smiled, "and that made us even closer growing up.

Bella could just imagine it; these three as little babies and toddlers, playing together and learning to walk and talk. It must have been so cool growing up with your best friends. They were different in looks and personality, but the same in that they were intelligent and, how should she put it, hot? Yes, hot. And they were all teachers.

"So, Emmett, you're the baby."

Emmett snorted. "Baby? I think not. I may be the youngest by some odd hand of fate, but I am also the manliest of them all _and_ the best looking. Ask anyone."

"In your dreams, Emmett." Jasper muttered.

"Oh, about that." Bella bit her lip. They looked at her curiously and somewhat apprehensively. "I have to tell you something." She looked so nervous that they immediately prepared themselves. "I…I found your fansite." Bella finished, quite the dramatic actress, if she did say so herself. Well, until she burst out into a fit of giggles.

Jasper groaned. Edward rolled his eyes. Emmett was just proud, as usual.

"You found it, did you? Did you vote for me? Ha, of course you did," he said before she could answer, "most people do. Can't say I blame them."He sniffed, picking at his fingernails.

"Oh, really?" Bella loved this. Jasper's shoulders were shaking and Edward had a hand over his mouth. "Did you know that there are _several _polls?"

Emmett was taken aback. "No. How many?"

"More than just the one _you're_ talking about. Let's see…who's got the best hair, who's the scariest, who's the favorite teacher, which one would you marry, who has the sexiest body, who has the best eyes, whose baby do you want to have the most, which one are you gay for –that one's for the boys, of course…those are all that I can remember. Your students are something, I must say. You should teach at an all-boys school."

"Which did I win?"

Bella smirked. "Look for yourself. I'm surprised you didn't already."

"I will now!" Emmett raced to the computer in the other room, eager to satisfy his pride. Everyone laughed at his antics. Bella was basking in how cheerful and lucky she felt. It was hard to comprehend how far she had come in so little time. It was only now that she thought there might be an angel watching over her, which was quite a feat for her considering she didn't believe in God _or_ angels. She'd love to believe in heaven, though, if only to placate her sadness over her mother.

"No way! I cannot believe it! That's blasphemy!" Shouted Emmett.

By now they had made their way back to the couch. Emmett stomped over, his lower lip set in a stubborn pout. "You won't believe it." He shook his head, disturbed. "They voted that Edward has the best hair. Are they insane? Clearly mine is superior. He even got favorite teacher!"

Edward shuddered. "Maybe I should be harsher. I do not want to be their favorite Cullen teacher!"

"What did I get?" Jasper asked, mildly curious. He didn't want to let on that he was interested in what the student body thought of him. He had his pride, even though he generally disliked every fucker he taught. But being admired didn't exactly bruise the ego.

"Scariest teacher." Emmett revealed. That was hardly an honor, in his opinion, and not worthy of getting upset over. Jasper's ego deflated instantly. "Oh," Emmett smirked, "and you're the one they are most gay for. Apparently, some of your male students want to do things to your body. I do not envy you, brother. Now every time Mike Newton looks at you, you'll know that he's picturing what your dick looks like."

Jasper threw a pillow at him. "Man, that's disgusting! You've made class ten times worse, douchebag."

"Newton isn't gay." Edward said, scooting closer to Bella on the couch and sliding his arm over the back.

"He's in the closet, I'm telling you." Emmett typed frantically at the computer.

"So I have the best hair?" Edward grinned. "What else?"

"Nothing!" Emmett barked.

Bella gave him a devious look. "Actually, the majority voted that they want to have your baby. They want to marry you, too."

Edward wasn't expecting that. His students really thought of him in those ways? That was both highly unsettling and flattering. It made him uncomfortable. He'd have to try harder at being mean.

"I think Jasper scares them too much to consider him husband and father-material." Bella said.

"I'm not _that_ bad." Jasper sulked.

"It's all the detentions and the shouting." Edward rationalized.

"I was voted sexiest body! Yes!" Emmett pumped his fist in the air.

"And the eyes, Emmett? Tell them who won that." Bella instructed. She already knew. She'd had a load of fun perusing the odd website that she'd stumbled on. Well, it wasn't so much that she stumbled upon it. Emmett had it in his history, and Bella was curious to see where he went online. He liked to Google himself, as she soon discovered. It was funny seeing just how popular and how sought after the Cullen men were. They were all perceived differently. Edward was the nicer, more approachable one who tried not to be the bad guy. Emmett was the hunky one who could either be a soft teddy bear or a mean grizzly. Bella still thought of him as a gorilla, but he was more a teddy bear, when it came down to it. Jasper was sharp-tongued and gave no mercy. Bella looked forward to getting to know them more. This was just a glimpse, and the students who created these polls and voted didn't know what these men were honestly like. It was all surface observations.

"Jasper has the best eyes." Emmett divulged, begrudgingly. "Ugh. I'm disgusted."

* * *

It was a relaxed night. Jasper wasn't afraid to sit next to Bella for fear of being reproached or going too far. She hadn't rejected him. He was sure she would, but he guessed you never could tell exactly what was going through her head. She seemed happy now. She smiled more freely and enjoyed being near him. There was no apprehension or distrust, and Jasper was fucking ecstatic. He was sitting next to her all night and she _wanted_ him there.

Jasper had by no means ever contemplated who _she_ would be. There wasn't a woman he created in his head that he labeled his dream woman or soul mate. He had no idea who she would be or what she would look like. It was a bit surprising. Her name turned out to be Bella and she had big, brown, doe-eyes. His lady was petite and small and her hair was like a chocolate waterfall. She was pale and certainly beautiful, despite how often she disagreed. Jasper wasn't sure what he thought about her age. He hadn't anticipated a woman eight years his junior and barely out of school. She was only just legal and by many still considered a child. He didn't see her as a child, however. He knew immediately upon first seeing her that she was young, perhaps still in highschool, but it didn't bother him in the least. It wasn't a fact that crossed any of their minds, to be frank. It was _her_, and that was all that mattered. The rest of it didn't have an effect on how they felt about her or how she impacted their lives. Even James Mercury was just a problem waiting on the sidelines. They'd deal with him soon, but he wasn't a part of their future, of Bella's future, and he wasn't a factor in their relationship. They'd make sure of that.

So, sitting next to Bella, Jasper was in awe, because it was working out and she was there beside him, _them_, and she was real. It was a good thing he hadn't mapped out a woman in his head, because surely no one could predict Bella Mercury. No one could plan her, see her coming. She was the unexpected expected, unlike anyone else.

He was staring again. He might never successfully break that habit. Oh well.

Bella noticed, as she always did. "What are you thinking?"

Jasper took in a quick breath. They were so close, and the eye contact was doing a number on his sanity. "I'm thinking…it's time for bed. Have to get up early. It's getting late."

Edward was already dozing on the couch and Emmett appeared to be on a caffeine high, though he hadn't actually drunk any.

Bella lightly nudged Edward awake and told him it was time to go to bed. He yawned, groggy. "Mmkay, love. You coming?" He looked at her with half-lidded eyes.

She sighed internally. He was so adorable. No wonder all these students were making polls on them. The Cullens were dream men. "Yes, I just have to brush my teeth."

Edward stood, leaning down to peck her on the cheek. "Meet you in there in a few minutes." He smiled at her before walking off. Emmett was still glued to the television, playing a video game that he claimed to be unbeatable at. Edward and Jasper had given up a long time ago. So Jasper and Bella left him to it after he waved them off, saying he'd go to bed when he'd annihilated every demon.

Bella got up, followed by Jasper. He walked with her into the hallway. He knew what he wanted to say, but he was, for once, utterly tongue-tied. He didn't want to mess up, but he didn't want to be a coward, either. Their proximity was killing him. She was close but not close enough. It was maddening. There was so much more he craved.

"Bella," he stopped her as she made her way to Edward's bedroom. She turned around to face him, aware all night that he'd been holding back.

"Yes?"

Jasper pushed down the lump in his throat. "I was wondering…you can sleep in my room tonight, if you want." _I want_. He understood if she'd rather stay with Edward. They had a sort of companionship started already. Jasper wasn't jealous, necessarily (or maybe a little), but that didn't mean he wasn't longing for her presence in his bed. Since she'd told him that they were a go earlier that day, he'd thought that her inhibitions might be lessened. Maybe she'd allow him closer contact than before.

"I g-guess. I mean, I'll have to tell Edward." Bella stuttered. Her heart was racing and her cheeks bloomed red like they always did.

"He won't mind." Jasper said. _She agreed. That means she'll be by your side all night long. You'll wake up to her. _He led her into his room. It was as if, to him at least, that his room and his bed had been waiting for her. She belonged there.

Bella went to get ready and Jasper did likewise. He was all nerves. It might be impossible to sleep tonight. He might just revel in her and watch her as she slept. That wouldn't exactly be unpleasant.

She was there before him, already under the covers, timid and wide-eyed. "Which side of the bed do you want? Should I move?"

"No, you're perfect. The bed is huge, anyway. I usually sleep on this side, so don't even think about moving." He teased. He tried not to ogle her as he slid in next to her, but she was wearing another oversized men's t-shirt, and it was driving him nuts. And, he realized with sudden clarity, it was _his_ shirt. He'd worn it only last week and accidentally spilled ink on it. The stain was still there, resting just above Bella's left breast. _Do not ogle. We've been over this before, remember? They are just breasts. Just Bella's perky little breasts. Who cares if she isn't wearing a bra?_ Oh, good lord. No bra. Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea. How was he supposed to keep his hands off of her? He was already fighting himself about not touching her inappropriately. _This_ was just plain old torture; simple temptation put before him. He really didn't think he could take it. He was going to burst. His cock was at full-mast and it wasn't going to go down when the object that it so desired to invade was right next to it for hours with _no bra on._

"Bella?" Jasper croaked, not quite good at this lust business. "Does going slow mean kissing is off the table?" _Look at those lips. They're practically begging to be licked. Please say I can._

Bella froze. Her whole body was heating up. It was so foreign to her, being aroused. She felt the wetness between her legs for the second time that day, and her head was a fuzzy mess with only one focus. She couldn't object; had no wish to.

"Kissing is definitely _not _off the table." Her voice was husky. She hardly recognized it.

And he pounced on her, couldn't hold back any longer. She fit so perfectly. His hands roamed her body, cupping her breasts as he devoured her mouth. Their tongues danced together and Bella was making the sweetest sounds he had ever heard. He was pressed against her, his erection cradled between her thighs, blocked by clothing. He hated clothes. His cock hated clothes. Whoever invented clothing was a sick bastard.

It was easy getting carried away. Bella was digging her fingers into his back, and he cursed the shirt he had on. He needed _skin_ contact. His hand crept under her shirt then, and there was the flesh he yearned for. Bella moaned. He went further.

Her nipples were hard, her breasts supple. It was like hitting the jackpot. He had her fully in his hand and he swore he'd never felt anything more delicious.

Bella moved her hips up to meet his, rubbing his cock against her moist panties. Jasper grunted. If he didn't stop soon, he wouldn't stop at all. They both realized that at the same time, reluctantly ungluing their lips and panting heavily. Jasper rolled off of her, sorry to be doing it, but relieved that he had enough control to behave.

"Wow." Bella whispered.

"Ditto. Ah, fuck." His erection was poking up through the sheets. It was beyond embarrassing. Bella saw it. He did his best to cover it, but it was no use.

"Are you okay, Bella?" Jasper asked, hoping to distract himself. "I didn't go too far?"

"Absolutely not." Bella grinned, curling into his side. He put his arm around her waist. Her shirt was still risen up, exposing the underside of her breasts. He didn't bother pulling it down. "I could make a hobby out of kissing you. That was…mind-blowing."

Jasper chuckled, giddy. He put his lips to her forehead. "You have no idea what you do to me." He whispered, but she knew; was proud of getting _this_ reaction out of_ this_ man.

"I can take care of that." She said, bold. She wasn't thinking before she spoke, but she didn't care.

Jasper furrowed his brows, confused. She motioned to his erection, which was at full attention and showed no signs of surrendering. Jasper couldn't believe his ears. She wasn't…? She couldn't possibly be offering what he thought she was offering…

Then a small hand was tugging at him. Jasper hissed. His hips gave a jerk, his cock throbbed and exulted. Jasper groaned. Her bare hand on him…he lost all coherent thought, lost his mind. He could do nothing but thrust into her hand as she touched him, pleasured him. She teased his slit with her thumb as she pumped him.

Fuck, fuck, fuck…

It didn't take long.

He came, rocked by wild spasms (and surely disturbing the whole house with his cries of ecstasy). His head was a jumble of thoughts. He couldn't wrap his mind around what had just happened; what she had just done for him, _to_ him.

"Was that good?" Bella asked, shy again. She didn't know what had gotten into her. She had just given Jasper Cullen a hand job!

"Bella, honey, that was fanfuckingtastic, and then some. You have no idea. Th-thank you." Shit. Should he say thank you? Wouldn't "I love you, now it's your turn to have an orgasm" be more appropriate?

Bella chuckled. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Enjoyed is an understatement." Jasper tucked her head under his chin, content and sated for the time being.

"I guess we should sleep now." Bella said, though, truth be told, she wasn't sure she'd be able to sleep. Jasper was thinking along the same line.

The door to his bedroom creaked open then, revealing a tired Emmett in his PJs. Well, boxers with ducks on them and no shirt. "Jasper, you are such a girlfriend-hogger. First Edward and now you. Screw that, I'm sleeping here tonight. I need my sleigh-Bells by my side." And he plopped down next to a startled Bella.

"Sure Emmett, stay here. Why would we mind?" Jasper muttered, but Emmett was already snoring.

The door opened again.

"There you are, Bella." Edward walked over. Jasper sighed, exasperated. "Jasper, you stole her." He accused. "I thought you were going to sleep with me?" His eyes met Bella's.

She slapped herself on the head. "I meant to tell you! I completely forgot. Sorry." She smiled sheepishly.

"No matter. I'll just sleep here." Edward said, and laid down by Emmett, though he wanted to push him off the bed and sleep next to Bella.

"This is alright, isn't it Bella? We're not making you uncomfortable?" Edward wanted to know.

"No, it's fine." She replied. "Good night."

_Why wouldn't it be fine? We're going to be doing a lot more than just sleeping in the same bed soon enough,_ Bella thought.


	13. Chapter 13Slut

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. What's new?

**A/N** You guys pretty much all thought the same thing: They need a bigger bed! Lol. Yeah, I know. It's funny how everyone caught onto that, though.

So…this chapter turned out a bit weirder than I thought it would. It's both serious and goofy. I hope you like it. And thanks to everyone who reviewed! Even if you don't review and just read, I appreciate it.

Ménage

Chapter 13 – Slut

Edward had fallen off the bed at two in the morning. He barely had any room to lay on it to begin with. Emmett took up a good portion, anyway. In the end, he got a pillow from his room and settled on the floor at the end of the bed.

When Bella woke up, it was dawn. Emmett had her encased in his arms and he was smiling in his sleep. He really was a teddy bear. Bella sighed. She was wide awake and they were all three asleep, though she noticed that Edward was gone. All the better. She needed some time to herself, time to think. She used to have too much time to think and only nasty things to think about. She still had a lot of time, but there were more things, more people, to consider. The worst trouble was steering clear of the self-hatred. Bella was no good at that. She always came back to disparaging thoughts about herself, about everything she had done wrong, about how weak she was and so forth. It wasn't easy keeping positive all the time. She wished she could stay positive now, but she still had Jasper's cum on her hand and she was a slut. Slut, slut, slut, like _he_ said she was. That's how she saw herself right then, anyway.

Bella carefully left the bed, peeling Emmett's arms off of her and avoiding Jasper as best she could. She dangled her feet off the end of the bed. And there was Edward at her heels, sleeping soundly. When did he get there? Hmm…

She stepped over him and, taking one last look behind her, padded quietly out the door and into the kitchen. She washed her hands. Time to think.

Slut. Maybe that was too strong a word, but hadn't she said she wanted to go slow? She did, and that was still true. She couldn't say she regretted doing…_that_ to Jasper, though. She'd gotten carried away. It was simple. After their little make-out session, she'd been on fire, and going that one step further had sounded splendid and she'd been overwhelmed with the urge to please him. She wanted to make him happy in that moment. That wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but in doing that she had moved one step closer to having sex.

And she was definitely _not_ ready for that.

_Don't overreact. You didn't do anything horrible; you just got ahead of yourself. You're not used to these emotions. You're not a slut. Even if you did want more. It's called "heat of the moment" for a reason! _

Well, having sexual urges doesn't make you bad, either. But Bella feared more than anything that when the time came, she'd see James above her instead of Jasper or Emmett or Edward. Her father would be fucking her instead of Jasper making love to her. There were all those ghosts to contend with, all those past experiences to haunt her. They tended to blend together now, since it had happened so often. Except the first time, of course, and a few other memorable times. And the last. She hated putting a bad man in place of a good man. She'd have to fix that, fix herself. _And we're back to therapy again_.

It had disturbed her all night and she hadn't slept well. There might be something wrong with her. She might be unhealthy when it came to being intimate. That was the way it was for people like her, wasn't it? Sexual assault victims (she'd hate that word forever) were either very closed off and cold, the complete opposite or sex, or were promiscuous and became the object that they were used as in the first place. Bella knew this. Alright, so there were people who turned out fine, who could handle themselves without going one way or the other, but Bella did not want to be cold or promiscuous. He shouldn't have any control over her. But it was too easy for her to touch Jasper last night and what if that meant that there was something wrong with her?

The kissing, the touching…she hadn't been disgusted. James wasn't the one she tasted with Edward or Jasper. It was _them_. Truth be told, she almost forgot about her father when she was doing that with them. At the time, she didn't feel like a slut or like she might be about to go off the rails and screw every man she met. She still didn't. Okay, she did feel like a slut to a degree. Couldn't help it, but tried to tell herself that she was good and _not a slut_.

It was only yesterday that she started feeling good about her life and who she was. This self-doubt and persecution wasn't doing her any good. She didn't deserve her own criticisms about herself. It was the poison in her that _he_ had put there. They were _his_ words, not hers. Sometimes she had to remind herself of who she was and who _he _was, and that there was a great difference there, not to be confused. If she wasn't careful, she'd soon be calling herself a rapist and a murderer.

There was no reason to angst, she thought, no reason to get in a fuss.

She was calm. A cold glass of water helped and she loved how her awful thoughts ceased when she set her mind to it.

Bella wished it would be sunny that day. It had been gloomy and wet since Saturday. The sun might cheer her up. And, it was date night! That excited her. It would be her first date _ever_. It was going to be nice whether it rained or not, but she wanted it to be perfect.

Emmett was the first one to get up. He peered around for Bella, having expected her to be with him. He found her in the kitchen, standing at the sink with her back to him. She hadn't heard him come in, so he slid his arms around her waist and kissed her head. Bella jumped.

"Morning." Emmett said in a sing-song way, much too cheerful for five-thirty in the morning.

"Morning Emmett. What are you doing up so early?" She hadn't woken him, had she?

"My human pillow mysteriously went missing. But, now I found it, so it's all good."

Bella shifted in his arms. "I'm a pillow, huh?"

Emmett smirked, a glint in his brown eyes. "More than a pillow." He swallowed thickly, and Bella saw it in his eyes. It was one of the most identifiable looks. The Cullen brothers were so considerate with her, asking her if what they were doing was alright. Emmett didn't need to ask, though. The question was on the tip of his tongue, but Bella interrupted him.

"Yes."

He seemed confused at first. Then it dawned on him. He leaned down, ever so slowly, and she went on her tip-toes to meet him. He was tall and she was a shorty in comparison, but it worked. His lips descended and it was…perfect. Emmett was gentle, undemanding, soft. He had full lips, the kind you could spend forever touching with your own. Bella enjoyed it. It was chaste and sweet, but more than a peck. His arms tightened around her waist, bringing her flush against his chest. Bella's body was heating up and she couldn't resist running her hands up and down his muscular, broad back. This wasn't like kissing _him._ Not one bit. And she wouldn't mind going a little further…

…_Slut_…

Emmett lifted her up onto the counter, standing in between her parted legs. He was hard, but he didn't press into her, conscious that it was still early on and she'd already been pawed at by his brothers; she didn't need him to push the envelope as well, though he desired to. Just having her like this, tasting her, was enough to make him happy. Her fingers on his back were light, and made him quiver. He'd better stop now, he thought, before it gets out of hand or someone walks in on them.

With great reluctance, Emmett pried his lips from hers, both of them panting. "That was an awesome good morning. We should do that every day."

"Definitely." Bella grinned. Emmett twirled a strand of her hair around his fingers, caressing her cheek with his hand. His gaze flickered back and forth from her lips, shyly, as if they hadn't been in a heated embrace just a moment earlier. He wanted to do it again. Bella wasn't going to argue.

They hesitated, but it was only a second before they were on each other.

* * *

Jasper had this goofy smile on his face whenever he was near Bella. All through breakfast Edward and Emmett noticed it. They had a pretty good idea as to why. The walls were thin in their house, and not much could mask Jasper's, uh, _enthusiasm_. Edward had been brushing his teeth when he heard and Emmett caught the tail-end of it after his videogame addiction had been satisfied. At first, Edward was worried that they were having sex. He wanted to intervene. It was too soon for all of that and they hadn't really even discussed that part of their relationship, save for the fact that it wasn't going to be a factor anytime soon. It didn't take long for him to realize that it was slightly more innocent than that. He wished Bella's hand was doing that to _him_ instead. Still, he decided to give them their privacy for the time being, but there was no way he was sleeping without Bella. He'd been spoiled lately, having her by his side at night. Edward was sure that he couldn't ever go back to sleeping without her.

Emmett beat him to it, and so Edward had ended up on the floor. But at least he was in the same room as Bella.

"Was Bella giving you a blow job last night?" Emmett asked as they drove to school.

Jasper nearly crashed into the car in the other lane. "No, she did not!"

"Whoa, no need to get your panties in a twist. It's just that with all that moaning I figured she must have been doing something to your dick."

Jasper glared at him. "Don't be so crude. She wasn't doing that. We got a little carried away, that's all."

"So she…?"

"Yes, now shut up."

Emmett just chuckled.

* * *

There was a teacher at school that was about as bad as some of the students, and that was saying something: Miss. Appleton, Miss. Violet Appleton. She was bottle blonde, thin, hazel-eyed with blue contacts on, manicured nails at all times, pointy-toed heels, tight skirts and blouses, tanned from the sun, a Libra, and god's gift to men. According to her. She taught in the English department. Logically, she should be smart, professional…

Jasper's first week, she was after him like a hungry lion. He lost count of how many times she rubbed her boobs against him as they passed each other, or how many suggestive winks and lip-smackings she sent his way. Violet was the most flirtatious woman he had ever met. Probably the biggest slut, too. She looked like the type of teacher you'd see on the news for having sex with a student. That hadn't happened yet, but it would hardly be surprising.

Then it was Edward's turn. Poor guy. He had a temper, but unlike Jasper, he wasn't the sort to blow up in your face. He tried to be nice, even when people didn't deserve it. Sometimes they just needed to be told off, but he preferred to let them down gently. Lately, though, his patience had been wearing thin. But when Violet Appleton started going after him, he was unprepared to deal with her. The problem was that she was overly aggressive and _obvious_. She'd built herself a bad reputation long before the Cullen brothers arrived. Edward had taken to hiding in the janitorial closets in order to avoid her. He locked his classroom door during lunch when he stayed inside, because it was just like her to barge in and try to sit on his lap. She did that once, and let's just say her bum hurt for a few days afterward due to the quickness of his departure.

Emmett was the last. He'd been teaching there for a year now, and when he first came, he was fresh meat. Since then, he had been her primary concern. He seemed to be closer to her ideal man than anyone else so far. Emmett was big, tall, strong, and the fantasies she ran in her head consisted of him doing nothing less than dominating her. Emmett wasn't like his brothers, though. While Jasper was harsh and cold and Edward was shy and nice, Emmett told it like it was. Whether it was intended to offend or not was another matter. He didn't care; he was honest. Of course, that only further proved to Violet that he was just the man she wanted (but she'd still love to have a go at Jasper and Edward).

None of them were entirely safe from her, even though Emmett was the clear favorite. Edward still had to hide in closets and the men's bathroom on occasion, like today. School had just started. He was thinking about Bella and the date they had planned when Violet's piercing voice bombarded his pleasant thoughts. She was walking down the hallway yakking away at another teacher, presumably, not yet in sight, but the turn was coming up and Edward was not in the mood to deal with Violet and her whorish ways. Maybe it was a bit desperate of him, and a little foolish looking, but he had to do it. It was his only option.

The women's toilet.

The men's wasn't nearby and there wasn't a closet down this way, so he took a leap, praying that she wouldn't go in there. That would just figure. He made it just in time as she was turning the corner. No one was in there, thank god, and he went into one of the stalls, closing the door as quietly as possible, making sure to lock it.

Luck wasn't quite on his side today, it appeared. She came in, naturally, along with one of their fellow colleagues. Jane, the geography teacher. She wasn't as bad as Violet. In fact, she had a boyfriend. They still caught her eyeing them up every so often, though. She was a tiny woman, kind of weird. Rarely smiled, and when she did it was unsettling. Her favorite Cullen was Jasper. Luckily, she was not an avid pursuer.

"-and he was totally checking me out. I mean, he tried to hide it, but I know that he likes me. He's just shy. Our chemistry is, like, amazing! Imagine what our children will look like! Oh, and the sex…OMG, I know it's going to be the best ever." Violet was in serious need of a lobotomy, Edward concluded, as he hid atop the toilet. She was a teacher? More like Tanya's older sister, if you asked him. Ugh, this was a nightmare, and there was no escape.

Jane sighed. "I know what you mean. But men, what can you do? When they play hard to get, you just have to use your brains and your female allurements to reel them in. My Jasper is just like your Emmett. He pretends not to notice me and to not like me, but it's all an act. I think he's afraid of losing his job if we start dating. Not that he would, but he's super dedicated. I know he wants me. I wish he wouldn't deny himself! It's getting harder and harder to wait. I even dumped Brian for him, and he still hasn't made a move. It's been two months since I've had sex. He can't expect me to wait forever. I mean, I will, but if he doesn't make a move soon, I'm gonna have to fuck somebody else and he'll just have to get over it. I have needs, and if I have to use a stranger to satisfy them, then so be it. But, fuck, I want Jasper's cock, pronto."

Psycho bitch stalkers. Were they serious? Edward fought the urge to vomit. His breakfast wanted to make an appearance, but he willed it away. Hearing them talk about his brothers like that…and about sex was just…eww…wrong on so many levels . And Jane was worse than he believed. She was another stalker. So was Violet. They were like the petty girls in college that used to follow them around and camp out outside their classrooms waiting for them. This was just horrible.

They both went into separate stalls. _Oh no, they're going to pee. And I have to hear it_.

And they did, rather loudly. He cringed.

"I'm thinking of making my move on Emmett today," Violet said, raising her voice so she could be heard over what sounded like a horse peeing. "I think he'll go for it. I see the way he looks at me. He's so adorable when he acts like I'm not there. Ah! I can't wait!"

And she kept peeing. What did she drink this morning, a fucking ocean?

"Me too." Jane said. "Jasper isn't going to know what hit him."

_Kill me now. Or, better yet, kill them and spare us!_

When they finally left, Edward felt as if he'd been away from home for a full day. He wanted to leave and hold Bella in his arms and have her kiss his anxiety away. Some women were purely nasty; sluts and deluded psychos. Bella wasn't any of that. She was pure and good, not a Jane or a Violet. He could already see that these women were going to be a problem, and if only he could erase them… They had a few loose screws in their tiny heads. He'd have to warn his brothers. They might attack at lunchtime or even after school when all the students were gone. Jeez, it was like war.

Oh, he missed Bella so much.

* * *

Bella set out a tablecloth that she found buried in one of the closets. It was a bit dusty and wrinkly, but it would suffice. A few candles were lying around as well, mostly unused. It was still early, not even lunch, but she was anxious and she felt better when she was occupied. If she wasn't, her mind would drift back to the bad things: her state of incurable slutty-ness, her father, _James_, as she preferred to call him. If she did, it was almost as if she was completely detached from him, and he was simply another person with a name. But she hadn't gotten the hang of it yet. He was still father, and worse, _dad_, as if he was a good parent and she was affectionate towards him. He wasn't a dad, and he didn't deserve the title. So James it was.

She wondered where he was. The curiosity was killing her. _Not knowing_ was killing her. He might be anywhere, outside this very house, even, or far off in another country. He might be working this very minute, thinking about where to search for her next. Or perhaps he had already given up and had labeled her as dead. But she didn't know! She had to. Barely a minute would pass that she wasn't angsting over it. She had to know, for her own sanity, for her own safety and theirs. It was good to be at least one step ahead, and finding out _James'_ whereabouts would do just that.

It wasn't that difficult…just a phone call, really. It terrified her. It might be the wrong thing to do. He might catch her that way…

She grabbed her cell phone and dialed. It wasn't like he knew this number, and besides, she was calling his work. She knew it by heart. He wouldn't be picking up, a receptionist would. She could lie and make up something clever about herself. A new identity. All she wanted was to know where he was, if he'd been into work or if he had taken time off to look for her.

A woman picked up, greeting her in a bored tone. Bella took a deep breath. Who was she supposed to be again?  
"Hello," she put on her most confident voice, deepening it and trying to sound older, "I need to speak to Dr. James Mercury."

"And who is this?"

"His auntie. I've tried reaching him at home and on his cell phone, but have had no luck so far. Is he there?" Gosh, she sounded terrible, so proper, like a stuck-up, middle-aged woman with a million dollars in her bank account.

"Oh," the woman exclaimed, "He's not in. He went on a trip yesterday. Some family emergency in New Mexico or something. He won't be back for a few days."

Family emergency? Did that mean he was actually out of Washington? Or was he bluffing?

"Ah, yes, that's what I was calling him about. I wasn't sure if he was aware or not, but I'm glad to hear that he's there already. Thank you so much for your help, Miss…?"

"Lizzie. And I hope everything is okay with your family. It's not like him to take off like that." She sounded sincere, nice, maybe a few years older than Bella was. As long as she didn't pry…

"Thank you, dear, you've been a great help."

She hung up, suddenly realizing how tense she'd been. Her body relaxed. Bella hoped more than she believed that James was gone. For now, anyway. She couldn't think why he would leave, unless he was afraid of being found out. He might be thinking that since he hadn't found her, someone else did, either alive or dead. She could be a Jane Doe in a morgue, unmentioned in the papers. But he'd know if her body had been discovered. He worked in the hospital, after all, and Laurent worked in the morgue. So they must be under the assumption that she was alive. That scared her. They'd never stop looking if they thought she was alive.

That meant that she'd always be in danger from them.

So would the Cullens.

* * *

Edward went to Emmett's class first, hoping to catch him before Violet did. The bell was due to ring in another minute. He hurried, but when he got there, class was starting. Too bad. He knocked on the door just as his brother began speaking. Emmett looked at him questioningly. Edward walked up to him, ignoring the curious students.

"Violets' after you." He whispered, low enough so that the nosy kids staring at them wouldn't hear. "She's planning to make the moves on you today." Emmett's face crinkled in disgust.

"What?" Some of the students jumped in their seats, startled. "That ho! She's gonna get an Emmett punch if she's not careful." He seethed. Edward bit down on his lip, attempting to keep himself from laughing. Emmett was so incensed by this news and no one knew what to think.

"Kids," he addressed the class, "Don't be ho's. Now turn to page 342." They looked at him bewildered, but did as he instructed. He was not the sort of teacher you wanted to cross.

Jasper took it differently. He was silent, but his eyes screamed murder. He banged a fist down on his desk, scaring a few students. _Jane_. She was second on his shit list right now, right after James. He wanted to tell the world that he was already taken by Bella Mercury, and even if he wasn't, they didn't have a chance in Hell. But he couldn't do that. Would it even make a difference? Some people didn't give a damn whether or not you were attached. Jane was probably that sort. He was aware that she had her eye on him, but he didn't know that it went beyond the usual crush. This was insane. Couldn't he go a day without getting hit on by some lusty female with too many smutty notions in her head?

They'd meet up for lunch in Emmett's classroom, they decided. And lock the door, shut the blinds, switch off the lights.

Emmett was thinking about Bella all morning, much like his brothers. His students were wary of him as they left. He'd been acting weird in every class he'd taught that day. He barely spoke, and he had this glazed-over look in his eyes. Bella, Bella, Bella. Their make-out session this morning continued to sear his lips. Already he was hard just thinking about it. He almost forgot about Violet Appleton and her intentions of seducing him. Yeah, she was crazy. It was obvious to everyone but her that he had no interest in her.

It was always going to be Bella.

Emmett was still in fantasy land when he felt a pressure on his lap. Someone was straddling him. He opened his eyes, half-expecting to see Bella there, as improbable as that was. Of course it wasn't her, it was-

"Violet!"

"I love you Emmett!" Violet cried, throwing her arms around his neck. "Take me!" She grinded herself down on his erection, making him panic. Emmett threw her off, making her land on her ass with a yelp. Hadn't she learned anything from when she tried this on Edward?

Jasper and Edward ran in then, anticipating a fuss. Violet sat disgruntled on the floor.

"What's wrong with you? I love you, Emmett! I know you love me, too. Just admit it." She whined.

"Bitch, get out." Emmett growled. Violet's eyes widened.

"You can't mean that."

Emmett snorted. "Oh, I do. And when I say 'Violet, go to Hell and don't come back,' I mean that, too. Get out."

Tears sprung to her eyes, but she got up and strutted out with her head held high just the same. His erection had died as soon as she touched him. Violet being anywhere near his manly bits was basically a violation. He shuddered to think.

"Now all we have to worry about is Jane." Edward said, grave. He really felt as if they were under attack.

Jasper groaned. "I hate this. I can't wait for tonight. These sluts are making it a hundred times worse. We're outta here the minute school ends, got it?"

"Definitely."

"Like hell I'm staying in this rat-infested dump of scum and denture gum grease and tar!"

Edward and Jasper looked at him incredulously. _What?_ Emmett just shrugged.

By three they were out the door and walking briskly across the parking lot. They usually stayed longer, either because of a meeting or to grade papers. They were hoping to leave unnoticed.

Then…

Jane intercepted them. She was talented at that, seeming to know exactly when she wasn't welcome and making it her business to get in their way. She jogged up to them, her heels clicking rapidly against the pavement. "Jasper!"

"Fuck." He muttered under his breath. Jane put her hand on his shoulder, tugging at his shirt.

"Can I talk to you for a minute? In private?" She focused her icy-blue eyes on him, not batting a lash. Damn, she was creepy.

"No, I was on my way home." Jasper said, keeping his tone neutral. He didn't want to have a confrontation just now. He wanted to get home as soon as possible.

"But it'll only take a second. I promise you'll like what I have to say." What was with these women?

Emmett had no patience for this. "Get out of the way, ho-bag. Unless you're going to tell him that you're moving to Mars, I'm pretty fucking sure he doesn't want to hear what you have to say." He waved her off, continuing on to the car. Jane stood there, glaring daggers at their backs. This _so_ wasn't over!

It was a relief to get back onto the road towards home. They had a date tonight and had successfully (more or less) dodged their stalkers.

"Hey, Edward, I forgot," Jasper said as they drove, "How did you know what they were planning?"

Edward's face turned red. He did not want to explain this. "You now, I overheard them talking."

His brothers were confused. "Where? What, do you eavesdrop on them on a regular basis?" Jasper sniggered.

"Of course not. I just got into an awkward situation that put me in a position to hear them." _And I'm not just talking about their conversation. That was fucking traumatizing!_

"What "situation" exactly?" Jasper persisted.

"Yeah, Eddie, tell us." Emmett said.

Edward peered out the window, avoiding the question.

"Edward, tell Emmett what happened. I promise we won't laugh." Emmett swore. _Yeah right_.

Edward gave up. It was kind of funny, if not mortifying. "Okay…I may have hid in the women's bathroom to avoid them and they may have…come in while I was in there."

"Seriously?" Emmett cackled, unable to contain himself.

"Dude, you said you wouldn't laugh!"

"I lied."

"Wait," Jasper interrupted, "what else happened?"

Fuck, why did he have to be so perceptive?

"Nothing." Edward was quick to answer. They both looked at him, not believing him. "They used the toilet. Happy now?"

"They _went_ while you were in there? Fucking hilarious!" Emmett cracked up, holding his sides in.

"That's classic. I'm so glad I'm not you." Jasper said.

Shit. He'd never live this down.

Bella was waiting for them when they got home. It was almost impossible to describe how they felt when they saw her. It was like coming home after a long winter away.

"Hey." She said, somewhat shy. "Um, don't go into the dining room. Just wait until it's ready tonight. Okay?"

They nodded, their heads bobbing in sync. Bella smiled. Were they really _hers_?

"So, how was your day?" She asked.

"Good." Edward said.

"Fine." Jasper said in a short, clipped tone.

"Fucking awful." Emmett grumbled, dropping onto the couch.

Bella creased her brow, concerned. "What happened?" Had James done something?

"These whores that work at our school were sexually harassing us." Emmett revealed. Jasper and Edward were signaling to him from behind Bella, trying to get the message across that he should stop talking NOW. That tactic never did work.

"Sexually harassing? Like how?"

"Well, this one bitch, Violet, -she's the most disgusting- tried to sit on my dick! Can you believe that? She thought I _wanted_ her. I mean, she actually believes that. I bet she thought my erection was for her, too. It figures, you know? I was thinking about you and getting all worked up, and then she attacks. I'm thinking of calling in sick tomorrow and getting a restraining order."

Jasper's shoulders slumped in defeat. His brother was an idiot sometimes. Edward had his head in his hands, feeling the same way. The guy didn't know when to shut up.

Bella was still. They observed her worriedly. What was she feeling? Hmm…jealousy? Hatred? Rage? Yes, yes, and yes. The first one surprised her. She really was more attracted to them than she thought. Any ideas about being platonic were officially out the window.

"Right." She hissed. "Where do they live and do you have any guns that I can borrow?"

Wow, they weren't expecting _that _reaction.


	14. Chapter 14 The Stain

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Now, let me repeat that…

**A/N** Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I hope you like this chapter. It isn't particularly exciting or action-packed, but all of that will be coming up soon enough (hint hint). I have things planned…you'll just have to wait!

Oh, and check out my poll if you get a chance. I want to know which pairing I should do for my next story (after this one is finished, of course) and I'd like your input.

Ménage

Chapter 14 – The Stain

"Seriously, where do they live? I will go down there right now and take them down."

Damn, she was hot! They gaped at her, thinking the same thing. How did they get so fucking lucky?

"I'll need a ride, of course, but I'll be quick about it."

Convincing Bella not to go out and kill Violet and Jane was quite the task. She actually seemed serious. They had trouble keeping their composure. Bella was such a feisty little thing! Edward and Jasper knew that Emmett shouldn't have told her about those hookers at their school. What good would it do? It would only worry her, maybe even hurt her. She might think they were competition, which was ridiculous, but who knew what was going on in the minds of the fairer sex? They definitely hadn't expected her to get angry, though. Telling her that Violet Appleton had thrown herself on his very pronounced erection was not a smart move.

Bella hadn't really thought of the other women in the Cullen's' lives. She should have, she thought._ Look_ at them. There must be a trail of broken hearts leading right up to each one of them. There might be a few ex-girlfriends to contend with. They may have even been in love with other girls before her. Now _that_ hurt. It hurt _and_ struck a strong chord of jealousy. She hated to think of them being in love with anyone else. Or making love. That crushed her. How many women had they been with? Surely, considering their above average looks and brains, they had to have had their share of easy picks. She probably wasn't the first one to give Jasper Cullen a hand-job.

She stopped herself. It was making her sick. It wasn't fair of her to begrudge them, anyway. It wasn't like _she_ was a virgin, as distasteful as the circumstances were. It was only right to assume that they'd been around the block once or twice, even if it did feel like she was being stabbed in the heart with a hot-poker. Of course, she hated ladies men. She didn't think they were, though. And why should she be so possessive and jealous over them? She wasn't in love with them…yet.

Well, that was a subject for debate. Bella was hardly the expert on love, but she did know that if she ever _were_ to fall in love, they were the ones to fall in love with.

But if being in love meant bearing this horrid jealousy, then she was just as glad to not fall in love, thank you very much. It was a trait so typical of _him_. He was the jealous, possessive type, always making sure no other male touched her, and she daren't even think about liking a boy. She supposed it was one of those things that she got from him. Bella didn't necessarily place herself in the same range of psychopathic jealousy as her father, and she liked to think she was more rational, but she feared that she might become like him in that respect; jealous of every female that came into contact with them. It really was such a James Mercury way to be. _At least I know how _not_ to behave from now on_. She could learn how to be a nice, respectable woman simply by being everything that her father wasn't. Still, kicking away this white-hot anger at these so-called teachers was not an easy thing to do.

Now, back to those bitches. Bella was perfectly willing to go out and stake her claim; maybe bust a cap or two-

Okay, now she just sounded crazy. But she did have the distinct urge to kill them. They _touched_ her men, came on to them; tried to have _sex_ with them.

"Bella, sweetie, don't do anything rash. We'll deal with them, okay?" Edward said. She nodded unhappily. She was well aware that she had no valid reason to commit murder or any sort of bodily harm on them. She didn't even know what they looked like. Prettier than her, most likely.

"What time does our date start?" Emmett asked, eager for the fun to begin. Everyone was grateful for the change of topic.

"Um…as soon as dinner is done. It's a bit early now. Maybe around five?" Bella had almost forgotten, she had been so distracted.

A tinge of excitement pulsed through her, but she had to admit that all the thoughts of Jasper, Edward and Emmett with other women put a huge damper on the evening. She tried to shake it off, tell herself it didn't matter. But it did. Fuck-a-doodle-do. That was just so typical of her, she thought_. Go and ruin your own happiness by putting gratuitous images and ideas into your head_. But she couldn't help it! She kept thinking, _this is my first date and this is probably their billionth!_ Her sexual experience consisted of being raped by her own father and they had probably banged dozens of women. _Ah, great. Don't get angry. Just because you've suddenly transformed into a giant green monster, that does not excuse you. Do not ruin this, especially not for them. Okay, idiot? Keep your ugly thoughts to yourself!_

Oh, but what she would give to be the only one. These amazing, weird men worshipping her and only her forever sounded like heaven. She already felt like she was getting her hopes up and setting herself up for disaster. Sometimes she expected this all to be a dream and to wake up with _him_ as she always had. These past few days were not something you could dream up, though. She couldn't help but feel that it was all doomed to failure, no matter how much she wanted it to last.

There were things she wanted to say, but looking at them now with their hopeful faces and after the day they'd had, she knew she'd better stay mute. They didn't need to hear her.

_Will you always love me?_

_How is that possible? _

_How many women have you been with? _

_Where do you see us going? _

_Where do you see _this_ going?_

_Do you regret me yet? _

_Would you miss me if I was gone?_

_Do you think that I'm a slut like I do? _

_Sometimes I don't see the point in trying to be happy, because when I think about it, everything is already in tatters and _I'm_ in tatters and I know I wouldn't want to be with me so why on earth would you? _

_I want to touch you._

_I want to hide from you._

_I don't know what I want._

_I'm on my way to loving you, and that petrifies me._

_I want to stay with you._

_I want to leave you to protect you._

_I want to die._

_I want life to surprise me in a good way._

_I miss my mom so much at times that I can't breathe._

_I want to make you happy…_

…_I want you to make _me_ happy, too…desperately._

_I want…_

Jasper had bought her all the ingredients she asked for the night before when he stepped out quickly for an errand run. Dinner was going to be perfect. Bella was used to cooking. It was one of the things she enjoyed, only now she was cooking for people that she actually liked. She smiled at that.

The boys kept to their word and didn't enter the dining room. It wasn't the fanciest setup; no doubt a king wouldn't be impressed, but she was proud of it. There was an assortment of candles set out, a white tablecloth that she suspected hadn't seen the light of day in awhile, and all the dinnerware was in place. She worked with what she had. She was sure they rarely ate in there, anyway, except when they had company.

Bell wasn't sure what to wear. Her clothes still hadn't arrived, even though they were supposed to be express-shipped, and she really liked the idea of ditching all the men's clothing. There wasn't much to choose from, unfortunately. Men's clothes it was.

Meanwhile, the men anxiously waited. Jasper realized that she told them to dress down, but he went ahead and put on a suit. He wanted to look good. Personally, he didn't care what Bella wore, as long as she was there. And, if he was being honest, he took great pleasure in seeing her run around in their clothes. There was nothing sexier than a woman dressed in her man's t-shirt and boxers. She wore it better than they did. The only thing that would be sexier than her in their clothes was her naked. _Calm down, buddy. Now is not the time to get an erection._ It was impossible to not be hard when his thoughts strayed to her. That was basically every second of every day and even in his sleep. He remembered a particularly vivid dream the night before. His dream was easily inspired by his, _ahem_, activities with Bella. Now that he knew what it was to touch her firm, supple breasts, and to be touched _by_ her, his imagination ran wild. It literally sent goose bumps traveling up his flesh, and he caught himself daydreaming at inappropriate moments.

He wasn't the only one to don a suit. Edward wanted to be presentable. It was a date, albeit a date in their own dining room, but a date nonetheless. And he wanted to look smart for Bella, instead of looking like a slob who didn't care about his appearance or about her.

Emmett was the casual one. He wore a fitted blue t-shirt and a pair of his best pants. It was a compromise, since he loathed suits and ties, but wanted to make a good impression by not wearing his PJs to dinner. He was a little nervous, but he would never admit it.

By five, Bella had everything ready. Heading out to the living room, she was surprised to find them all waiting, their eyes focused intently on the entrance and, now that she was there, on her. They faced her, and Bella noticed how apprehensive they were. She wasn't the only nervous one, and here she had been thinking that she was.

Bella blushed under their gazes. "It's done. You can come in if, you know, you want to."

_Aw, she's so cute when she's shy_. Emmett sighed inwardly. He strode over to her and offered her his arm. "May I escort you inside, milady?" Bella laughed, looping her arm through his in acceptance.

Jasper took her other arm, which left Edward in a dilemma. He'd make sure to sit next to her at the table.

"I told you guys not to dress up." Bella said, taking note of their attire. She must look like such a bum compared to them.

"Did you? We must have missed that." Edward feigned innocence, but Bella knew better. She couldn't exactly say that she didn't…_admire_ their appearances, but she certainly didn't feel attractive standing anywhere near them.

Emmett led them into the dining room. He halted.

The center of the table was lit with various candles, all arranged in a circle. The chandelier hanging overhead wasn't usually anything to brag about, but now it was dimmed and glowing. The whole _room _was glowing. It was unbelievably romantic considering the general neglect of this area of the house. Bella had definitely put effort and thought into it. And there was the tablecloth that their mother gave them when they first moved in (along with a million other items that she insisted they needed), and the candles that they never used (because men don't light candles). It was beautiful. And the food…damn, it smelled good. It was usually just Jasper who fully appreciated food and the art that went into it, not only the taste. But it was evident to them all that Bella had spent a great deal of time on this. How it made them feel was inexplicably warm, hopeful, and the bad part of the day was forgotten.

"Bella…this is gorgeous." Jasper murmured. Bella found herself blushing again.

"Thanks. It's not much…"

"It's more than I thought this room was capable of." He replied, attempting to look her in the eye, but she was preoccupied with the floor and its apparently engaging woodwork. "Bella," he took her lightly by the chin, forcing her to look at him, "I mean it. This is amazing. And it means a lot to us that you put so much thought into our date. I know you don't feel the same way that we do about you, but we do love you. You don't need to be embarrassed. We don't expect anything. We just want you to be happy and comfortable." She really did seem tense. Jasper didn't like that one bit.

"He's right." Edward agreed. "You did a great job."

"Are we going to eat?"

Edward and Jasper glared at Emmett, but Bella just giggled. He was always doing that; making her laugh. He had a strange ability to ease her moods.

Edward maneuvered his way in front, and pulled Bella's chair out for her.

_Showoff,_ Jasper thought. That was totally what he was going to do.

Edward planted himself right next to her, as expected. Emmett and Jasper sat across from them. It was almost like being in a restaurant, only without all of the pesky people around and no waiters to flirt with you. This was ten times better.

"Wine?" Emmett offered. Bella was a little more relaxed now, but she was still not altogether at ease. Wine might make them all loosen up a bit.

"Emmett, she's too young to drink." Edward chastised. Leave it to him to remember her age.

"Oh, right." Emmett smiled sheepishly. "You're eighteen. I keep forgetting."

Bella shrugged. "It doesn't matter. I've had wine before. It tastes horrible. Now pour some into my glass." She pushed it forward. Emmett blinked. "What?" She asked. "Just a little. I can't stand a lot. But I think I could use some, as weird as that sounds."

Emmett obliged her.

Edward frowned.

"Relax, Edward," Jasper said, "it's just wine, not whiskey. She won't get drunk. It's not as if we're giving her drugs. Don't be such a goody two-shoes."

Edward glowered at him. "I'm not."

Bella sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just nervous. This is my first date, and I'm not sure what to do or what the protocol is. I'm new at this."

And lord did she feel like a child! For the first time, she saw herself as being innocent and naïve. Next to them, at least. Honestly, what were you supposed to say on dates? And this was not even a normal date. There were three grown, mature (ish) men to make conversation with. And would she be expected to kiss them at the end? All three? Wasn't that a bit slutty? Or was it the second date? There must be a handbook for this somewhere.

Edward took her hand in his, rubbing circles on the back soothingly. "It's okay, love. We're nervous, too. This is our first date as well, so I guess that means we're all new to this. We'll just act like we always do. Go with the flow. Be yourself."

Hold up. Did she hear him right? No, she couldn't have. She was surprised that women weren't beating down their door at that very moment. They must have been on dates before.

Jasper saw her confusion, but had no idea why she would be confused. She was looking back and forth amongst them like they were aliens and she had only just realized it.

"What's wrong?"

"Edward said…this is your first date? I heard that wrong, right?"

They were puzzled. Why would she ask that? Of course it was their first date. There was nothing remarkable about that. Hadn't they made that clear when they met her? Wasn't it obvious? She was the only one, way before they even knew who she was. That would stand true forever.

"Bella, this is our first date. For each one of us." Edward reiterated.

"But how is that possible?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're gorgeous, intelligent, eligible bachelors. This can't be your first time being on a date with a woman." Hello! Was she the only one who got this? It was too good to be true. They had to be lying, or very, very confused.

"Bella, those aren't reasons. I mean, I'm well aware that we're gorgeous, intelligent, and eligible, but what does that have to do with it?" Emmett said. "Besides, it's true."

Bella snorted. She'd get it out of them. "What about prom?"

"We didn't go. Went to the movies instead." Jasper replied.

Bella gaped at them. Wait, did that mean…?

"Come on, you must have been on at least _one_ date."

"Not one, and I really don't see why you don't believe us." Emmett said.

"Are you kidding me? Men aren't like you guys. You must have had a girlfriend at some point. I can't be the first."

"Yes, you are." Jasper chuckled. "You're not convinced, are you?"

Bella _couldn't_ believe it. How was it possible for these men to get any more perfect?

"What about sex?" Ah, the dreaded question. Did she honestly want to know? Yes…she_ had_ to know, even though the answer might sting. It would keep gnawing at her if she didn't ask. She held her breath.

"Sex?" Emmett said. "Oh, well there have been a few prostitutes here and there, but that didn't mean anything."

Silence.

Bella's face was blank, perfectly still.

Emmett prodded her with his finger. "Um, Bella? I was joking. You know that, right? Bella?"

Bella shook her head. "Uh…sure. Right. Okay." She sounded dazed. Jasper leaned forward, concerned.

"Are you feeling sick?"

"No…"

"Emmett was just joking, Bella. We've never been with anyone."

That got Bella to react. "What? But…" She couldn't find the words. It was like she was a machine that did not compute. Her brain was not functioning properly, and he _had_ to be pulling her leg.

"But…you can't be virgins! Men are pigs. They start fucking as soon as they hit puberty, and they generally fuck anyone that's willing. Men are disgusting. You _are_ men. Men want sex 24/7 and they don't care where they get it from. Seriously, are you aliens?"

"Bella," Edward continued caressing her hand, "are you serious? You don't believe us when we say we've never dated, had girlfriends, or had sex, but you'll believe that we're like other men simply because we _are_ men? That's ludicrous."

"But-"

"Bella, we're virgins, and we're not like other men. We happen to be extremely proud of that fact. It's not as if we don't have sexual urges or don't get turned on, but it all leads back to you. It's all _about_ you." Jasper said it with so much conviction that Bella was compelled to take his word for it. She wasn't sure how to react. Usually, she wasn't so trusting. People lied all the time, and she knew enough bad folks and not enough good ones, apparently, considering all the trouble she had believing these men whom she was trusting with her life (and her heart).

"You're really…virgins?" She gulped.

They grinned. Finally, she got it!

"Yes, Bella." Edward gave her a crooked smile, sending her heart into overdrive. "We're virgins, pure, whatever you want to call it. Aside from the fact that we have been saving ourselves for the right woman, we also had no interest in anyone else, or any attraction, despite all the offers. Don't you see that? We're devoted to you, and we wouldn't change anything about our pasts. It's all been leading up to you. We've been waiting for you, and it's been totally worth it. _You_ are worth it."

Bella sensed the tears coming on. That had been a frequent occurrence as of late. It annoyed her more than anything, but she was overwhelmed by these Cullen men and their _goodness_, which she wasn't sure she'd ever get used to. They were happy tears, really, and she had certainly never cried because she was happy in the past. Now, she was beginning to think that she was blessed, that her fortune had turned around and life might stop screwing her over. She finally had something good in life and a good outlook. The future wasn't so bleak anymore. And here were these lovely men saying these lovely things to her. It was hard to comprehend.

"So, now that you know we're virgins, can we eat?" Emmett asked, fork and knife at the ready.

* * *

Compared to other dates and date etiquette, that one was probably a bit odd. Jasper had absolutely no experience in the subject, but he was sure that most people didn't discuss their lack of sex lives on the first date. And there probably weren't three guys on a date with the same girl, either. He thought it was splendid, though. They had made progress. Bella was difficult to convince, understandably. It angered him that she hadn't had anyone to trust her whole life, that she was surrounded by so many bad people. The type of men she was describing were people that she knew. It was only natural for her to think that all men were like that. He was determined to change that.

After dinner, they decided to watch a movie. They wanted the rest of the night to be as relaxed as possible. Bella was happier now, they noticed, and they each caught her looking at them during the movie with a sort of glazed over look in her eyes. Jasper was dying to know what she was thinking.

She was doing it again, gazing at him. That was new for him. Wasn't he the one who was constantly staring at_ her_? He loved it. It sent a jolt of excitement through him when it was her doing the staring.

"Bella?" He whispered, eager to be closer. "What are you thinking?"

She shuddered. "Just…about tonight…Are you real?"

Jasper inched closer. "Very real." He paused, contemplating. "Can I kiss you?"

Bella smiled weakly. "Don't you…don't you think that I'm used?"

Jasper frowned. He didn't like where this was going. "Used? Definitely not. You're perfect."

"But you're so clean, and I'm so dirty. How can you want to kiss me? Doesn't it bother you that I'm not a…virgin?"

What was she saying? That was insane! "Bella, it doesn't bother me that you're not a virgin. It bothers me that you've been violated, that it was stolen from you. You are not dirty." Bella looked away. She _was_ dirty. "Bella, look at me." She did, only because she knew he would win in the end. His eyes drew her in. "You. Are. Not. Dirty. _He_ is the disgusting one, the evil one. Not you. What he did to you isn't your fault, and it isn't what you are. You're innocent, and you can't make me think otherwise."

Tears leaked out of her eyes. The movie was turned off. Emmett and Edward were sitting by her now. She hadn't even noticed before.

She couldn't stop herself. It was time for some confession. "I feel unworthy next to you, and stained. He's stained me and I'll never be able to get myself completely clean. You're too good for me."

They were horrified by that statement. It was far from the truth. She wasn't stained, she was hurt and abused, but she wasn't impure in any way. She had other ideas, though, and they were afraid that it was the one matter that they wouldn't be able to move her on. She was already convinced. How long had she thought this way?

If there was one thing they would do, they would kill James Mercury. Look what he'd done. Even now the affects of his cruelty were plain to see. He was still hurting her, degrading her. They knew it would take time, but they were going to do everything in their power to fix this, to make her better. One day, she wasn't going to say these horrible things about herself, and she wasn't going to believe in her own words. She would see herself for what she really was.

Their angel.

They were silent after that, and tired. It had been a long day and there was a great deal to think about. There wasn't a doubt in anyone's mind, however, that they weren't separating for the night. It was a given. Bella had accepted that they wanted to be near her, and she wanted that, too. None of the beds were quite big enough for all four of them, though, which Emmett made sure to point out.

"Dude, don't you think it's time we got a bigger bed? Little Eddie here was on the floor this morning, and I am _not_ giving up my spot."

"Tomorrow." Jasper said.

"Don't call me Eddie. Or little. Trust me, I'm not." Edward growled.

Bella heard that, hiding her interest in that declaration. _Slut, slut, slut_. _I wonder if he's as big as Jasper.._.


	15. The Assistant

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight! I swear! Seriously, Twilight doesn't belong to me. You can take the handcuffs off now.

**A/N** I hope you like this chapter. It took me awhile to get it out because of school and honest-to-god hard-earned laziness. I meant to get this out a couple of days ago, but, uh, yeah, laziness and all that. It's a longer chapter, though, much to my astonishment. I always have plans as to where each chapter is going, but my plans are almost never met. There are things that I planned to put in this chapter that are going in the next one instead. Oh, and for all of you Jasper lovers, he's pretty much the main feature in this one.

And check out my poll if you haven't already. And, of course, review if you feel like it. Unless it's a flame. That would just make me cry. Writers are already emotionally unbalanced, people!

Ménage

Chapter 15 – The Assistant

Bella's nightmares were the worst. She didn't have them all the time, but when she did, they were so real that she hardly knew whether it was a dream or not. The problem was, they weren't all that dissimilar from her real life. She used to wake up not knowing if it had happened or not, and as _he_ was always involved, the nightmares were more fact than a concoction of her subconscious. Being at the Cullens' changed things, though. She did not wake up so confused.

She had her first nightmare since she left him that night. Her mother starred in it this time, and he was just a shadow lurking, waiting for her to make a mistake by walking into the darkness only to be captured by him; taken out of the light and forever encompassed by darkness. Bella had screamed at her mom not to go there, to stay in the light where it was safe, but her mom just smiled and went ahead, and then it was Bella standing there all alone in the brightness, a waiting victim being watched by the predator.

Bella was known to sleep talk on occasion, not to mention sleepwalk. Her father had found her wandering the house on several nights, usually when she was feeling particularly anxious. She had wished she could simply sleepwalk her way out of the house and away from him, preferably into a new and better life. But he led her back to Hell every goddamn time.

So far, that hadn't happened here. No sleepwalking and no utterances during the night. They hadn't brought it up, anyway, so she assumed that she'd remained silent. It was something she really hated about herself, and she was just thankful that it didn't happen all the time. That would be mortifying!

The night wasn't all that great, however. Their sleeping arrangement hadn't been working out so well. This time it was Jasper who had woken up on the floor, and, after he slipped back into bed, Bella had felt so guilty that she left the room and stayed in Edward's instead. They'd all been confused when they woke up and found her gone. It was something they absolutely loathed. They were supposed to wake up _together_; to spend the night together.

After that, they were determined to get a new bed as soon as possible. They'd already decided to go shopping after school. If all went well, they'd come home with a bed sizeable enough to accommodate four grown people and then some.

* * *

School was dull. They couldn't wait to leave. It had gotten worse since Bella had come into their lives, because now they had someone to go home to; someone they loved. The hours seemed to drag by, and, once again, the students weren't going easy on them. Jessica and Tanya were the ones flirting. For some reason, they were surprised that they got detention, and it was Edward who gave it to them, no less. He handed them over to Mrs. McCurty, the teacher who loved nothing more than to supervise school detention and torture the students. Seriously, she loved it. Apparently she told stories about her pet goats and iguanas and went over her various health issues, including her frequent diarrhea and excess mucus. Once students had detention, they almost never went back, having learnt their lesson the first time. Some of the girls were repeat offenders, however, because hitting on a Cullen was not something they could possibly give up.

Bella was always on their minds, even more so when they knew she was at home by herself for so long. After Jasper booted the last of his students out for lunch, he called her. His hand had been itching to reach for the phone all morning, and he was tempted to step out of class just to hear her voice for a few seconds.

The last student was barely out when he had the number dialed. He waited impatiently for her to answer. _Pick up, pick up, pick up_. Jasper could admit that he got irrationally disgruntled sometimes, as well as impatient. He was now irrationally worried, which was foreign to him. And why should he be so worried? He reasoned. _She's not answering, that doesn't mean that anything is wrong. In fact, she's probably perfectly fine and content. She probably doesn't even want to talk to you._

_Why isn't she picking up?_ _Had something happened?_ Maybe she didn't have her phone on. That might be all…

But he freaked out, and he was racing out the door without really thinking about it first. Panic was not in his nature. Maybe it was his over-eagerness to see Bella that contributed the driving force of his haste. Maybe something really _was_ wrong and he was only listening to his instincts. Maybe he was a dumbass in love who would never _not_ be worried about her and counting down the seconds until he was with his lover again.

Jasper had his keys in his hands as he hurried through the halls, which were still cluttered with students who made sure they didn't get in his way. Edward stopped him before he got outside, though, as he was on his way to have lunch with him.

"Where are you going?" Edward put a hand on his older brother's shoulder. Jasper was obviously distracted, as well as anxious. Edward immediately thought of Bella.

"Home." Jasper replied. "I called Bella, but she isn't answering her phone. I'm going to go check on her." He sounded winded, but he had barely moved. Edward was shocked at how discomposed he was. Sure, he had a temper, but this was something else.

"I'm sure she's fine, Jazz. Her phone is probably turned off. She's not one of those people who lives on their cell phone, remember? So calm down." Edward wasn't entirely convinced, either. Anything concerning Bella would never fail to alarm him, but he wanted to be rational and not jump to conclusions. Bella was still a tad skittish, and he didn't want her to feel smothered by them. Then again, he wasn't willing to take _any_ chances…

"But what if something is wrong and I'm not there to save her? I refuse to let that happen. I'm leaving." Jasper continued his trek, his eyes focused in front of him, but it was Bella he saw.

"You'll miss class." Edward said, catching up to him, giving his half-hearted effort one last go. He'd prefer it if Jasper checked on her. No, he'd prefer it if _he_ checked on her, but oh well.

"I don't care." Jasper unlocked the car door. And he _didn't_ care. Screw school. Bella was more important.

"Well, maybe I should go, too. It'd make me feel better."

Jasper halted, turning to him. "No, stay." _Don't even fucking think about coming!_ "I'll call if anything is wrong. No need for us both to shirk our responsibilities. Just say that I had a vomit attack if I'm not back. Maybe I can make tomorrow a sick day and stay with Bella…" Now _that_ was a great idea. Why had he bothered going to school at all this week? He should have stayed home and had some private one-on-one time with Bella. He was usually very good about not missing work. He'd only missed one day, months ago, when he'd gotten a bad cold. He could say he had the flu now. He deserved some time off.

"You lucky bastard." Edward shook his head. "I'm getting sick when you're done. A fake sick day sounds fantastic."

"Yeah, I should have thought of it earlier. It won't matter, anyway. My students don't have any tests this week. It's just textbook shit that they don't even care about. A substitute can easily deal with that."

"I resent you." Edward pouted.

"You're just jealous."

"Duh." Edward sighed. "Well, say hi to Bella for me. Tell her I love her and that I can't wait to see her-"

"Edward, I'm not going to say all that. You can tell her when you get home._ I_ am going to spend some quality time with her."

"What about the car? You drove. Emmett and I don't have a ride. And we're supposed to go mattress shopping after school."

Fuck.

"Damn, I forgot." Jasper grumbled. So much for coming up with the perfect plan. "I'll pick you up at three. Sound good?"

Edward waved him off, seeing how impatient he was. "Yeah, yeah. Go have fun. I'm sure she's fine, though."

Jasper scowled. "I'd rather see for myself."

* * *

Bella had a mild panic attack at eleven. She felt silly for her reaction, but there was a knock at the door and it startled her. It was one of those perfunctory knocks; undemanding and businesslike. It was UPS. She watched the man leave, heard the truck rumble down the road, and she breathed properly again. Bella peeked out the living room window. There were two large packages sitting there by the door. Should she go out and get them?

And there was a dilemma. What were the chances that the wrong person would be out there at that exact moment and see her? It might be unlikely, but Bella was not in a risk-taking mood. There was a good chance that nothing would happen and no one was out there. They were fairly secluded and had no neighbors nearby. The woods around them were heavy, perfect for hiding. Perfect for a predator. Like James. He always had his woods nearby. He might be in there right now, waiting for her to make an appearance. That wasn't something she would put past him. It was just like him to have the upper hand and know everything inexplicably.

So, he may or may not be around, but she was not going outside. He might really be out of Washington, but she was not going outside. She might only have to take one step out the door, but she was not willing to compromise herself or the people she lived with.

But, god, she wanted to go outside! She dared to stick her head out of the bathroom window sometimes to get some fresh air. For the most part, that was all she got. Every window was secured. It wasn't as if she wasn't allowed to go outside, she was just afraid to. They had offered to go out with her for a walk, but she was terrified that_ he_ would suddenly pop out from behind a tree. That thought was constantly running through her head. To her, it was only a matter of time before he turned up.

Then there was the call she made. It wasn't the smartest move. She was aware that if he found out that his "aunt" called, he would automatically know it was her. He didn't have a living aunt and there wasn't a family emergency in New Mexico. That didn't mean he could trace her here, but he'd know for certain that she was alive and no doubt had company. How else would she survive?

_Don't think about it right now. There's nothing you can do right this instant, anyway. He doesn't know where you are, so relax!_

But she couldn't stop the knot in her stomach from tightening.

* * *

Jasper pulled up fast, briskly shutting the engine off and getting out. He did a quick scan of the house and the grounds for anything that might have been off, but so far everything appeared normal. There were packages on the doorstep, he noticed, gathering them and unlocking the door. Bella wasn't there, but that didn't surprise him. He hoped she wasn't doing too much in the way of cleaning. He didn't want her to deal with their dirtiness. She wasn't a maid.

"Bella?"

Bella padded out from the kitchen at the sound of his voice.

"Jasper? What are you doing home? Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Evidently, she had not been expecting him. Jasper almost felt like he was intruding. She was okay, though, and that was a relief.

"I was just popping by for lunch to see how you are…is everything okay?" _I had a bad feeling and I'm so obsessed with you that I couldn't stay away. Tell me you're lonely and you want me to stay!_

Bella furrowed her brow. "Um…nothing out of the ordinary going on. UPS came by, but I guess you already know that." She gestured to the packages ladled in his arms. "I would have gotten them, but…"

"I'm glad you didn't." And Jasper _was_ glad. He wouldn't have been mad at her if she had gone outside, but he couldn't help thinking, _what if…?_

"They're for you." He said, cursing himself. Why was he so bad at making conversation? He never knew what to say, and it was even more awkward with her because he didn't want to say the wrong thing. He had learned a great deal about filtering since she came along_. I love you, I want to be inside you, I could eat you in that shirt, I still can't get the image of you naked out of my head and I masturbated to it in the shower this morning._

Yes, his filter was on. If it wasn't, she would have been miles away. She may have laughed off some of their slips before, but he was sure she wouldn't like hearing about what his hand had been doing this morning, or what position he had her in when he thought about her. To say it was inappropriate and maybe a bit disrespectful was an understatement. He was such a pervert, he thought, and such a cad. It was wrong of him to imagine her sucking him off after all that she'd been through. Then there was the bending her over the couch scenario and fucking her in the backseat of his car. And let's not forget banging her on his desk at school. That one haunted him when he was teaching. Twice now he'd been forced to hide his erection from his class. It wasn't like he had never had an erection before, and god knows he'd masturbated enough in his lifetime, but now that he actually had someone to fantasize about, he couldn't control it; didn't know how to handle his lust and ardor. He wanted her in every way possible, and although he accepted that there was no sex in his future for a good long while, that didn't stop his mind from running wild.

"My clothes came?" Bella's face broke out into a smile. Jasper nodded, unable to stop himself from mimicking her expression. When she was happy, he was happy. He was whipped, and they hadn't even had sex yet.

He placed the boxes on the coffee table and fetched a pair of scissors for her.

Bella sat on the couch waiting for him, her hands ready to tear into her new things. "I get to look like a girl again! I can't remember the last time I had nice, new clothes. I hope they look good on me." She bit her lip.

Jasper chuckled, trying to ignore the way she bit her lip and the way his dick reacted to it. Those lips…

"You always look like a girl. A woman, really. And I thought you hated clothes shopping?" He opened the first box.

Bella shrugged. "I _do_ hate clothes shopping. In fact, I'm not a big fan of fashion in general. Clothes are clothes, and as long as I'm comfortable and don't look too awful, I'm happy."

"It's not possible for you to look awful." Jasper touched a hand to her cheek. He was rewarded with another one of her rosy blushes. He sighed, and she blushed even more, looking away from his intense gaze. He didn't realize what he was doing to her; to her body _and_ her head. There was that odd thing called arousal again. She managed not to think the word "slut" for once. Instead she wondered what else that hand was capable of.

_Bad Bella! Stop thinking dirty thoughts! What happened to going slow? You already gave him a hand-job. Next thing you know you'll be ripping his clothes off and throwing your words out the window like some hussy. Just cool it. His hand is going nowhere near your hoo-ha, got it? It's too soon. We've gone over this before. _

Bella brushed away her rising lust. She had yet to fully understand her newfound feelings or where she wanted to go from there, so she best not jump the gun. Regret was not something she looked forward to dealing with. She focused on her new clothes, instead.

Bella's taste in clothing wasn't what you would call trendy, but she wasn't one for trends. She adored her cozy t-shirts, basic jeans, and sweatpants. Back home she had a few dresses that rarely saw the light of day, and her one or two skirts had been severely neglected (skirts weren't smart around the three perverts in her life, and James already coveted her body, so all skirts were banned, as far as she was concerned). She was unashamed of her sensible style and didn't envy her dressier classmates one bit. The last thing she wanted to do was attract more attention.

Jasper couldn't take his eyes off of her. He knew he should, but she was just so beautiful, and she was right there in front of him in all of her blushing beauty. How was he supposed to not ogle her like the randy fucker that he was?

His hand moved to her hair of its own accord, tangling in her soft strands. She shifted uncomfortably, wishing she could get rid of the wetness between her legs, but he was making it worse. He mistook her unease for something else, though. He'd never dream that she was turned on by him, and she wasn't going to reveal it, so when he removed his hand, she was relieved. He was making her feel…unnatural.

"I-I think I'll go try these on." She stuttered, rushing out of the room before Jasper could reply.

_Idiot! Look what you did! She ran away from you, which is exactly what you were trying to avoid. Nice job. Your mother would be proud. Not._

He really had to be more careful with her. He was on the brink of screwing up so often that it was inevitable that one of these days he would. If only his brain would listen to him and stop picturing her naked. And if only his mouth would come up with something intelligent to say. And his eyes, did they have to be drawn to her breasts so often? And his damn hands: always itching to touch her, grope her, make her cum. Then there was his tongue, which constantly craved _her _tongue and that yummy piece of heaven between her legs. Oh yes, his tongue wanted to do wicked things to Miss. Bella Mercury. So did his hands. And his cock.

Fuck. He shouldn't have left school.

Bella tried on everything, prolonging having to go out and see Jasper again. He should be leaving soon, right? His lunch break couldn't last very long, maybe half an hour or forty-five minutes. So what was he doing here? The way he was acting was unnerving and she couldn't wait for him to leave so she'd be in peace. Lead us not into temptation, or whatever it was. Just a few days ago he wasn't in the least bit tempting, and now…

She was taking too long. Jasper was going crazy waiting. She was avoiding him, wasn't she? Of course she was. He was right to assume that his attentions were unwelcome. Perhaps if it had been Edward, she wouldn't be hiding. Jasper tried to stifle the jealousy rising in him. He had no right to be jealous of Edward or Emmett. They were equal in this relationship, or what they _hoped _was going to be a relationship, but whenever he thought of her taking preference, it damn near killed him, not only because it wasn't right, but because it was logical to assume that she would want his brothers more than him. It wasn't a revelation. He'd acknowledged it earlier on, attempting to tell himself that it wasn't true, but it was, and now she was on the other side of a door simply due to the fact that he was there. He didn't need more proof than that.

"Ow!"

There was a thump from inside the bedroom. Jasper didn't think, he just ran, practically breaking the door down and not stopping to see if it was unlocked. He should have, but his brain had ceased to function the moment he saw her.

There she was sprawled out on the floor, clad in nothing but a bra and a pair of boyshorts that were caught around one of her knees. She was bare for him to see. His eyes wandered over her delectable body. Her chest was flushed in embarrassment, her knees bent inwards in an attempt for modesty, but he still glimpsed what she wanted to conceal. He moved forward, mere steps away. He wanted to touch her, and his inhibitions were down. His head was still fuzzy, and he had tunnel vision. Just one touch…

"Ja-Jasper, don't." Bella whimpered.

He froze, blinking.

What was he doing? Slowly, he was coming back to his senses, but it was too late. She looked so scared. Of _him_. He was a monster. He was about to touch her without her permission. She wasn't almost completely naked for _his_ benefit. She had just fallen, and like the ass that he was, he hadn't helped her. Really, he should have left the second he saw her state of undress, but no, he just had to stare and go all pervy on her.

"Jasper, please get out!" Bella pleaded, clutching at a blanket on the bed and pulling it down to cover herself.

"Bella, I'm so-"

"Please, just get out!"

The next thing he knew, the door was being slammed in his face and he was yet again separated from Bella, _by_ Bella. Hadn't they been here before?

"Bella…" He was flat against the door, praying she was on the other side and willing to listen to him. "Bella I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to…I wasn't going to hurt you, I just lost control for a few seconds. You do things to me, and seeing you like that…but I'll be good from now on. I promise, darling. I love you and if it takes me years to convince you that I'd never hurt you, then I'll spend years proving it. Just…say something." He was desperate now, and she wasn't responding. He could hear her breathing lightly on the other side of the door. What was going through her mind? Had he ruined everything so soon?

"Bella, honey, please say something." He begged.

Bella shivered. "You too." She croaked.

Jasper didn't understand. "What?"

She was silent.

"Bella, darling, what do you mean?" His heart was pounding. "Talk to me."

Bella rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands. She had to say it, didn't she? He was going to make her confess.

"You make me…feel things, too. That's why I can't let you in."

Jasper's breath caught in his throat. She couldn't mean…

He ran a finger over the wooden door, imagining it was her he was caressing. She was only inches away from his touch.

"Bella, do you mean what I think you mean?" _Say yes, say yes_.

"I'm saying you should leave. Aren't you late for school?" Bella was eager to change the subject. It was cowardly, she admitted, but it wouldn't do any good to say what he wanted her to say.

Jasper groaned in frustration. "Bella, please, tell me."

"Isn't your lunch break over? You're going to get in trouble."

"You're driving me crazy, Bella. Yes or no?"

"Everyone's gonna worry that you're not back. You should hurry." She worked hard to keep the stutter out of her voice. She knew he wasn't going anywhere.

"_Bella_." He sighed. "I-I'm taking the rest of the day off. The rest of the week, actually."

_He's going to be here every day? Torturing me?_

"That seems irresponsible, Jasper. What, are you sick?" _Try to sound a little more confident, Bella. You're giving yourself away!_

Jasper shook his head. She was being goofy. "Yes, I am being irresponsible, and no, I'm not sick. But don't tell them that." He couldn't stand this. "Bella, let me in."

"No."

"Why?"

"You know why, Jasper. Don't make me say it."

"But…do you…do you _want_ me? Is that what you don't want to say?"

_God! Can't he leave me alone?_ "Jasper, if I let you in here, then things are going to happen that _shouldn't_ happen. We're going to do things that we're not ready for."

_My dick is ready_. Jasper laid his forehead on the door.

"Bella, I promise I won't do anything you don't want me to."

"That doesn't really help, Jasper."

"Because you want me to…?" He understood. "I won't make love to you, Bella. I know you're not ready for that. I'll control myself."

Bella banged her fist against the door. Jasper jumped back, startled.

"Jasper! I shouldn't feel this way! Don't you see that? It's wrong. I want you to make love to me, and at the same time I don't. If I was good, I'd be repulsed by you."

Jasper jiggled the doorknob, his breathing heavy. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't say she wanted him and then deny him. He needed her. He wouldn't go farther; wouldn't make love to her, but if he didn't touch her, he'd die.

"You're not bad, Bella. Wanting to make love doesn't make you bad. How many times do I have to tell you you're not a slut before you believe me?"

"But I _am_. Otherwise I wouldn't be fighting the urge to fuck you senseless, you idiot!"

Jasper paused. Part of him had thought that when she'd given him a…hand job (which sounded almost clinical in his head) she had only done it because she was caught in the heat of the moment. And she was, for the most part, but to know that she was genuinely attracted to him sent his heart soaring. She might not love him, but she didn't hate him, either.

"Bella, darling, open the door."

"It's too soon."

"I'm not going to have sex with you, Bella. Just open the door. Let me love you. Please, you're killing me, here."

Minute dragged by. Then another. Or, at least, it seemed like minutes. He waited for some indication that she was still there, that she hadn't abandoned him and fled out another window.

He waited.

And waited.

And when the door slowly creaked open, he almost didn't believe it was real, but he lifted his eyes and she was in front of him, her head bowed, refusing to look at him. He pushed his way inside.

"Bella, look at me." His hands were in her hips, kneading the exposed flesh there. Bella knew she wasn't going to win this battle. _Fucking hormones._

He bent down to kiss her. Why did all of the Cullen men have to have such amazing lips?

"Tell me to stop if you don't like what I'm doing. Okay? Just say the word." Bella nodded before letting him capture her lips in another liplock. This was torture, blissful torture. She practically orgasmed when he swiped his tongue over her mouth. He sucked her in gently, their tongues mingling. It was easy to get lost when Jasper Cullen was kissing you. He tasted so good. He made everything better.

She wasn't about to protest when he laid her down on the bed. She may have said it was too soon, that it wasn't right, but it didn't _feel_ wrong. He loved her, and she wanted more than she had ever hoped for. Maybe this was all a part of healing.

Jasper trailed a frenzied path from her lips to her neck. This was how they were supposed to be. This was what he was meant to do, to cherish her and love her in every way. He sucked on her pulse point like it was his mission in life. Her moans drove him on. He snaked a hand under her bra, cupping her in his hand like he had before. _Hello again, my perky darlings_. Her nipples were hard and begging for attention. With a nod of approval from Bella, Jasper unhooked her bra, impatiently sliding it off and flinging it across the room.

Taking a nipple gently into his mouth, he grazed her other breast with his hand, rolling her nipple with his thumb and forefinger. Bella dug her nails into his hair, urging him to keep going. She arched her back, wanting him as close as physically possible. She tugged on his hair as his lips attacked her breasts. God, he was such a lucky bastard.

But there was no way he was going to leave her pussy alone. Unless she objected, he was going to make her cum.

When he started descending down her stomach, Bella began to panic. It wasn't that she didn't want him to, but what if he was disgusted? No one had ever done _that_ to her. She'd always assumed that men disliked going down on women and were turned off by their mouths being anywhere near a woman's private area. A bit hypocritical, sure, considering they loved a good blow job, but it was true nonetheless. But Jasper was slipping her new pair of panties off and his eyes were dark with desire. He yearned to do this for her, _to_ her. That realization hit her hard. In a good way. She had never been happier to be wanted by a man.

Jasper parted her legs, checking to make sure she was alright. Bella was panting, her chest heaving, and she could do nothing except encourage him. Her body was screaming for him.

Jasper ran his nose up and down her slit. The closest he had ever been to a vagina was when he mother had given birth to him. He wasn't all that secure in what he was about to do. He wasn't dumb, though. He knew the female anatomy, despite not knowing it up close and personal. He'd certainly read enough to know what a clitoris was. He just hoped he went about stimulating her the right way. He'd gotten this far. _Listen to her. You'll know what she likes that way._

He gave her cunt one long lick, and, sure enough, Bella reacted the way he wanted her to.

"Jasper!" She bit her lip, screwing her eyes shut. Her knuckles turned white with the death grip she had on the sheets. "More." She sobbed, lifting her hips.

Jasper readily obliged. He spread her lips gingerly with his fingers, discovering that magical clit. His tongue poked out, swirling around it. He assessed her reaction.

Bella squirmed at the sensation. She couldn't think any more, couldn't bother to try.

Her clit was between his lips and he sucked at it frantically, placing his finger at her entrance. His mind just about exploded as his finger was enveloped in her tight warmth. And she was so fucking wet. _For him_. _He_ was doing this to her. He added a second digit, then a third, pumping them in and out of her. Bella whined. One day, it wouldn't just be his fingers making love to her pussy. Now wasn't the time to fantasize about sticking his cock inside her, though. He was already as hard as a rock, and he was having trouble restraining himself. He was sure his zipper was going to burst and leave an imprint on his erection. It was painful at this point.

He went at her more forcefully, passionate in his endeavor to bring her to climax. Finally it happened. Her walls fluttered around his fingers, her legs clenched around his head, and she was making the most delicious sounds he ever heard. She was crying his name, too. Fuck heaven. He'd stay here.

"Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, uh, oh god, Jasper!" She came, breath hot, body covered in sweat and shaking. Bella collapsed on the bed, her legs falling to Jasper's sides. She forgot to care that she was completely naked or that there was probably a puddle underneath her. Or that Jasper's mouth and fingers were covered in her juices. She beamed. She just had a fucking orgasm!

Jasper crawled up the length of her body and lay down beside her. He was still painfully hard, but that didn't matter. The look on her face, the way her whole body flushed in satisfaction…that was what mattered. He settled his head on her breast, giving her nipple one last kiss.

Bella ran her hand through his curly blonde locks. "Jasper…"

He looked up at her.

"Promise you'll do that again sometime." She grinned.

Jasper smirked wickedly. "Oh, they'll be plenty more of that, Miss. Bella. Don't you worry." He drank in the sight of her. "Was it okay?" He had to know.

Bella laughed, incredulous. "You need more evidence? You…you were ridiculously fantastic. It was mind blowing. I've never…" She trailed off, blushing.

_She liked it! You successfully went down on a girl! You may now bow and worship me._

Jasper rolled on top of her until he was hovering. How could she be so irresistible? He wanted her so badly. He merged her lips with his own, but was taken aback when she hooked her feet up over his waist, bringing their lower regions together. She felt his erection, naturally.

Her eyes shot open. "Jasper…"

He parted their lips, resigning himself to the fact that fun time was over. "I'm sorry, Bella. I told you we wouldn't go any further, and I meant it. Maybe I should get up-"

"Jasper," Bella interrupted, "let's be fair. You don't really think I'd let you go to take care of your, er, problem on your own, do you? After what you just did for me, it's only right that I…assist you."

Jasper's ears were deceiving him. They had to be. He gaped at her. Bella giggled, boldly sliding her hands under the back of his shirt and tugging it up. He got the hint, sitting up on his knees and throwing the unnecessary article of clothing off. He stared at her wide-eyed, disbelief apparent in his blue eyes. Bella craved to feel his bare chest against her own, so that was exactly what she did. Jasper had no time to comprehend anything before he was flat on top of her, kissing her with wild abandon. If he wasn't careful, they'd both lose control, but he wasn't thinking about that. He was thinking about what it would feel like to slide into her, to find ecstasy together.

Bella had a plan set out in her head already. With a nudge of her knee, she had them flipped over so that she was the one hovering over him. She had the control. Jasper had no idea what she was doing, but whatever it was, he liked it. With a devilish grin, Bella shimmied down to his hips and reached for his belt buckle.

"Bella, what are you doing?" He asked, hoarse with need. They weren't going to have sex. He knew that. They'd agreed. So what was she doing? He'd stop her, in any case. As much as he would love to make love to her, he was aware that she'd regret it. They'd wait for the perfect moment.

Bella undid his jeans next, pulling them off in a hurry. Next were his boxers, but she was shyer about that. She had _felt_ him down there, but had yet to see. She was nervous, but her boldness and lust were still very much alive. If she stopped to think about what she was doing, she'd be stunned. She never thought she'd be doing this, and willingly.

His manhood was prominent through his boxers. Jasper trembled in anticipation as her hand stroked him. It was a struggle not to cum that very second but he held off, desiring so much more. She looked like a vixen. Then she blushed again and she was back to being the beautiful, innocent Bella. She never ceased to turn him on.

With not a little bit of apprehension (if she was being honest, there was a lot of that going on in her), Bella hooked her fingers into the bands if his boxers, took a deep breath, and yanked them down his legs in one swift move.

Lord, he was even bigger than she thought.

"Bella…you don't have to." Jasper said, noticing he uneasiness. "I think we should stop here, darling." He sat up, taking her by the chin. "You'll regret it, and I don't ever want you to regret anything you do with me." He'd be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed, but he'd take that over Bella being disappointed in herself any day.

Bella eyed him curiously. "It's not that I'll regret it. It's just that I've never done this before. What if I do it wrong? And you're so…big. I don't want to mess up."

Jasper's jaw nearly dropped. She was worried that he wouldn't _like_ it? Was she insane?

Wait, did she say he was big?

And that she'd never done this before? That was a relief. It was bad enough that her scumbag father raped her. Jasper was thankful that she had at least been spared this particular degradation.

"Bella, you don't have to worry about not pleasing me. I'm happy if you're happy, if you're in the same room as me. You don't need to do me any favors." His hands framed her beautiful face. He hoped he got the message across. He was being earnest. He throbbed for her, but he could wait.

"Jasper…" Bella rubbed her lips together, staring straight into his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Lay down."

"B-Bella-" Jasper stuttered, lost for words.

"Shh, I want to. Unless you don't want me to, of course."

Like hell!

"Lay down."

His cock twitched as he let himself get pushed backwards.

**A/N** I wasn't sure where exactly I should end this chapter, but I thought that was as good a place as any. Lol. Sorry. At least you have an idea where the next chapter is headed (wink wink).

I'm not particularly gifted when it comes to writing lemons, but I hope I did okay. Drop me a review if you can.


	16. A Little Spring

Disclaimer: Honestly, I have amnesia. I can't remember what I own and what I don't. I have no idea what a "Twilight" is. And what's my name? Where am I? And who the heck are you?

**A/N** So, I have a question to put to all of you, out of curiosity, mostly: Who do you want to be with Bella first? I get the feeling that most of you prefer Jasper, but I'd like to know. Personally, I think they're all hot and I'd have trouble choosing one over the other. Bella is one lucky girl. But do any of you have a preference? You have the power to sway me.

I hope you like this chapter.

Ménage

Chapter 16 –A Little Spring

Jasper was thirteen the first time he masturbated. It was a rather mortifying experience. His mom had been in the house at the time, cooking. His dad was in the backyard playing catch with Emmett, and Edward was having a timeout in his bedroom (for throwing one of mom's frying pans at the wall). He felt dirty for doing such a thing. It was so forbidden. He was just laying on his bed with his _thing_ sticking up out of his shorts, and he'd put his hand on it in experimentation. It wasn't as if he'd never touched himself before, he just hadn't done more than a light squeeze or a quick pump. He was too embarrassed, too scared to get caught. What would his mom say if she walked in on him? It seemed so shameful.

But he was curious. It felt good. Really good.

He didn't last long, of course, but the overwhelming sensation stayed with him for days. What a discovery! He thought about it in school during classes, at night in bed, at dinner, at breakfast. He wanted to do it again, so he did. It was still a dirty act, but he didn't care quite as much. If it was so sinful, than why did it make him feel so bloody great? It wasn't until years later when he read about masturbation (he'd claim it was for educational purposes only) that he learned how good it was for a person. Everyone should have orgasms on a regular basis, he read. It was healthy. Masturbation was healthy, not evil and not as dirty as he once believed.

But some things surpassed even the most amazing hand-fiddle. Like now. Was there anything more pleasurable than being loved by the person you adored above all others? The person you wanted to marry and live with forever? The person who made you smile like an idiot every day simply by being alive?

No, there wasn't.

She wanted to do it, she'd said. He almost didn't believe it. She had hated him a few days ago, and now she was ready to take him into her mouth…

Maybe she was finally realizing that Alice was right. Maybe she was already on her way to being in love with them.

He could tell she was nervous. Part of him was screaming for him to stop her, that it wasn't right for her to be doing this when they hadn't known each other for even a week, and it was a selfish thing for him to be letting this happen when she was so vulnerable. He was taking advantage of her, wasn't he?

But the other part of him, the part that had been waiting for this girl and this set of lips, exulted. _Yes, yes, yes! _How could he deny himself when she was so willing? When she said she wanted to? And she was so fucking close, so tempting and aroused and poised to take him. It wouldn't _really_ be out of line, would it? It wouldn't be wrong. She wanted it, too, so he wasn't taking advantage of her in any way. They were in agreement about this.

Right?

Right.

Bella licked the tip of his cock all of a sudden, and Jasper jerked toward her.

"Fuck!" He hadn't been paying attention, and now he was _this_ close to blowing his load.

Hot, wet mother-of-all –that-was-holy-heaven.

Bella smirked, dipping back down and taking him into her mouth slowly. It was weird, doing this to a man. She wasn't entirely sure she liked it, but she did enjoy Jasper's reactions. The point was for him to like it, anyway, but she was still unsure about it. _Maybe I should stop_…

But she had already begun, and she didn't want to disappoint him. It'd be…_rude_ if she simply stopped, and after what he had done to her.

She took him in a little more, sliding another inch forward. It wasn't so uncomfortable, but…

Michael Jackson started singing.

_Because I'm bad, I'm bad, you know it, you know_.

Wait, what?

She raised her head, staring at Jasper in confusion.

Jasper groaned, not in pleasure, but in irritation. His cell phone was ringing. He should have turned the goddamn thing off. He reached into his discarded pants pocket. Bella pulled back, and Jasper immediately missed her touch.

_No, no, no, come back, darling!_

He looked at her. "I'm sorry." He said, clearly unhappy with the interruption. He wasn't exactly sure what he was sorry for, but he sure as hell wanted to continue where they left off. But he had to answer. It was usually important when someone called. He only gave his number out to a few people. He had a sneaking suspicion who it was.

"What?" He greeted, absolutely cheerless.

"Happy to hear you, too, jackass." Emmett bellowed.

"What do you want?" Jasper growled.

"That's a dumb question. It's past three, genius, and I'm getting the impression that you forgot all about your brothers who are currently waiting helplessly outside of school. We're at the mercy of two very evil-eyed harlots who are watching us from inside. So do you think you could move your skinny ass and get over here?"

Shit, fuck, damn, mother of poodles! It couldn't be three already. His time couldn't be up. They weren't done yet! Hello! Bella had barely touched him, they weren't finished!

Bella was relieved to be interrupted, but she'd never say. She moved back, and Jasper knew it was over. Blow-job incomplete. Moment ruined. Dick weeping. Jasper was pissed off.

"Fine, whatever. I'll be there shortly." He grumbled.

Emmett snorted. "What were you doing, anyway?"

"None of your business."

"Yeah? Is Bella there? Should I ask _her_?"

"Shut up, Emmett."

"Were you doing something naughty, Jasper?" His brother teased.

Jasper hung up.

"I can't believe this." He sighed.

Bella frowned. "What is it? Did something happen?"

"I have to pick Edward and Emmett up. We have to go buy a bed. I promised I'd pick them up after school ended. Time kind of got away from me."

Bella looked away, suddenly remembering that she was naked. And so was he. There was something comical about this situation, but right now all she felt was acute discomfort. It was ridiculous, considering the position she had been in not ten minutes earlier, but so it was.

She rose unsteadily, snatching the blanket that was lying on the floor to shield herself.

"Right, um…I'll see you later then." She slinked off the bed, avoiding Jasper's hurt eyes. What was wrong?

"Wait!" Jasper bolted after her, pulling his pants on. "Where are you going?" He grabbed her by the arm, spinning her around to face him. "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

She shook her head. "No, I just need to get dressed and you need to get going. I-I'll see you when you guys get back." She tried to leave again, but Jasper held onto her.

"Bella, you shouldn't feel ashamed, if that's what you're feeling. You did nothing wrong-"

"I know. I just need to think."

And she slipped away from him. His mind froze.

_Think_.

_I just need to think_. Those were words of doom. _Thinking_ meant that she was _re_thinking him, _them_, that she was changing her mind, and there was no hope of love in their future and no chance of a continuation of this afternoon. She was going to _think_ her way out of their lives.

And like hell he was letting that happen. He loved her and he would give her anything she wanted. Except that. She couldn't leave. He was selfish, they all were, and maybe it was bad of him to keep her against her will if that's what it came down to, but he had no desire to change that flaw in his being. She was theirs, their love. She could drive them insane with it, which she probably would. It would be easy. He was already a little crazy because of her, but that couldn't be helped.

She was _not_ going to leave them. He'd lock her in the basement before he let that happen.

See? Insane. It was already starting. He wouldn't lock her in the basement. He'd lock her in his bedroom and bar all the windows until she came to her senses. He'd give her everything and adore her no matter what, but she was forbidden to leave. When would she see that she was meant to be with them? That she'd be happy for the rest of her life?

He didn't want to leave, not just because he ached for her, but because she might run while he was gone. He didn't think she was going to. She had nowhere to go and that motherfucker was still out there. She'd stay, or so he hoped. Even if she did run, he'd find her. He just prayed it was before anyone else found her.

_Maybe if she sits low in the car I can take her with us_…

No, no, that wasn't going to work. It wasn't like she could safely go into the store with them. They didn't own any clever disguises, and it wasn't worth the risk. They'd be quick about it, that's all. He'd speed home if he had to. He was a speeder by nature, anyway.

He knocked twice on the bathroom door. "Bella? I'm leaving now."

"Alright. See you later." She called from inside.

"Are you sure you're okay? You don't need anything?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry."

'_Don't worry' means there's something to worry _about_, darling. Don't say things like that to me._

"If you need to talk…"

"Jasper, you shouldn't keep them waiting."

Right, don't keep your brothers waiting. Leave. Let Bella be. Let her breathe. Give her space. Yada, yada, yada.

As if.

The dread settled comfortably in his abdomen. It built a nest there and spawned. His gut told him that he was going to lose her. She wasn't theirs to keep. She'd be taken. She was a gift they couldn't keep. The happiness would end and they'd be Bella-less. His brain gathered facts, recalled instances to support his conclusion. It might just be paranoia, and he'd admit that he was paranoid. His whole world had flipped when she arrived in it, and with her she brought an array of feelings, both good and bad.

He'd become a love-sick puppy. He, who had never loved before.

He was selfish. Well, more selfish than usual.

Then again, he was selfless. It wasn't that he hadn't ever considered anyone other than himself, but with her he was constantly thinking about what would make her happy and what she would like instead of what _he_ would like. When he made dinner, he did it with her in mind. When he went shopping, he asked himself what he thought she would like and forewent the things that only he wanted. When he was teaching, he thought of ways to make her smile at him.

But he was paranoid.

And scared.

Lustful.

Happy.

But upset when one little thing went wrong. When she cried or refused to acknowledge him, his world crumbled. He wanted to both punch the wall, he was so angry, and sob because he was so hurt.

He was optimistic. But not really. No, that one was a lie. The paranoia killed any optimism he might have had. While he was determined to make this work and to keep her, he felt that outside forces would destroy them. Or maybe she would be the perpetrator.

One moment he was ecstatic and she was kissing him, letting him love her the way he lived to love her, and the next he was a lonely beast.

Now, he'd always been dramatic. His mother once said that he would have done well in theatre. Too bad he hated theatre. He found himself even more the drama king than usual. His patience with people wore thinner and he was on the defense more. Now there was someone _to_ defend.

Jasper had been protective of his brothers all his life, though. He was the oldest, after all. But sometimes he was the least mature. Emmett and Edward were better controlled, more reasonable. Jasper wanted what he wanted and it was only recently that he realized the error of his ways. It wasn't _completely _about Jasper.

But, for the most part, it was.

And now he was going insane. He tried to collect his thoughts and stop frowning as he drove, but he kept thinking, _she's too good to be true. What makes you think she wants you, _loves_ you? You're too forceful, that's the only reason she let you touch her. It wasn't that she wanted it; it was that you made her comply and took advantage of her when she doubted herself. You're a fucking coward. You are so fucking selfish and you're not even decent enough to put the woman you love above all others in the world before yourself. Why would she want to stay with you? She's probably taking a shower to wash off any remnants of you as we speak._

Edward and Emmett noticed his dark mood as soon as he pulled up.

"Did it go well?" Edward asked, certain, by his brother's expression, that his plan of spending the day with Bella had gone awry somewhere along the way.

_He better not have done anything stupid. I'll kick his ass._

"It was fine. Get in. I want to get this over with." Jasper commanded.

"Whoa, we must have interrupted something really good." Emmett quipped. "Don't tell me you two fucked." He wasn't trying to hide his jealousy or anger at that, and Emmett wasn't the type to get angry. But they had talked about this. They'd all agree that when they started doing _that_, they'd agree first, and they'd discuss it with Bella beforehand and make sure she felt the same way about it as they did. It wouldn't happen spontaneously, not the first time. That way there wouldn't be any unnecessary bitterness towards each other. It'd be hard, they all knew. It was easy getting carried away, but Jasper was the one who went at things full-force. It was shocking that he wasn't like that with Bella. He had his moments, but he had been otherwise very considerate of her, despite his love and lust for her. They were all passionate about her, but their brother seemed to feel things more intensely than they did, especially when he shouldn't.

"We did not _fuck,_ Emmett." He hissed. He looked really dangerous then, like he might lash out at the first provocation.

"What happened?" Edward was in the backseat, thinking that perhaps Emmett should be sitting there instead of goading him up front.

"Nothing."

"Don't do that, Jazz. We're supposed to tell each other these things. What happened?"

Jasper clenched his jaw. He never stayed silent for long, but he might not have anything pleasant to say.

"Bella and I got a bit…physical."

"What!" Emmett snapped. "You said you didn't-"

"We didn't, but we did other things."

"Like?"

"I…I may have…gone down on her."

They gaped at him.

"It was consensual." He said before they started accusing him, though he doubted that it was entirely consensual.

"You didn't hurt her, did you?" Emmett demanded.

"No!" Jasper said. "She loved it. You should have seen her…it was like looking at someone feeling everything that was great all at once. And her taste…I can't eve describe how wonderful it was."

Edward and Emmett were silent.

"What went wrong?" Edward asked.

Jasper sighed. "She…she was about to…you know…"

"No way!" Emmett shouted, disbelieving. "She wouldn't."

"She almost did."

"But, Jazz, she isn't ready for that." Edward declared.

"I know, but…she wanted to and…I couldn't say no. You know you would have done the same thing."

"Not necessarily." Edward said.

"You mean if Bella had you naked and was about to fuck you with her mouth, you'd stop her and say, 'No, Bella, I don't think so?' Come on. You wouldn't be able to resist."

"You're right, but I hope that I'd be gentlemanly enough to stop it before it got out of hand. Even if she says she wants to, even if she says she's ready, she's not. A person doesn't just forget being raped and used. Sex isn't something she likes yet. It's still a weapon that was used against her, and if we do it too soon then she'll end up resenting us."

"Trust me, Edward, I already know that. She made it perfectly clear that she regretted everything we did and were about to do." Jasper said, miserable.

"What did she say?" Emmett asked, cautious.

"That she needed to think. Which translates into, 'Jasper screwed up and Bella hates him. Again.' Aren't I great? I go down on a girl and she leaves me."

"She hasn't left." Edward protested.

"But she will. At least, she'll try. We're all in agreement about this, right? If she tries to run, we stop her."

"Of course, but I think you're jumping to conclusions."

"I'm not taking any chances."

"Jasper, you always do this. You over-think things and don't have one logical thought. You have to trust her. She's not going anywhere."

Jasper nodded. He knew Edward was right. He over-thought and got too emotional, but he couldn't help it. What if she did leave?

* * *

Shopping for a bed was harder than they thought it would be.

"Where are the big ones?" Emmett demanded to know as soon as they walked into the store.

A salesman came over, Tom, a thirty-something year-old man with hope in his eyes. Poor Tom. He had no idea what he was getting into.

"We need to do a test drive of your beds." Emmett informed him.

"Yes, sir, and do you know what kind of bed you are looking for?" The man was polite, if not somewhat intimidated by Emmett and the two men lurking behind him.

"Um, soft, bouncy, wait, no. I don't want any springs popping up. We need a bed that can withstand a lot of wear, one that won't die on us while we're in the middle of sexin'." Tom stared at him, his eyes large.

"Oh," Emmett added, "and it needs to be large enough to house a rock band. Got any like that?"

Tom wasn't certain, but they were welcome to try out what they did have.

They were not successful. For starters, Tom thought it was bizarre that three brothers were shopping for one bed. He was even more creeped out when they all laid down on a bed and proclaimed that it wasn't "big enough for the four of us."

"And how are we supposed to do any lovin' when we're falling out of bed? We need a bigger one. Dude," he addressed Tom, "show us your most ginormous bed." Tom was as pale as a sheet, and a little green in color, but he did his job, and later he would tell his co-workers and wife about the incestuous brothers who insisted on buying a bed that "could live through a tsunami of fire, gunshots, and hot, rabbit sex." Then about how one of them humped the bed to see if it was "springy" enough. He had to mention when they were all laid out in a row and began rocking their hips to see how much motion would be involved.

They attracted spectators, naturally. Not many, since there were only a handful of people around, but by the time they stopped to really take in their surroundings, there were seven people watching them, mostly women. Two of them had their phones out and pointed at them. One of them looked oddly familiar to Jasper, but he couldn't place them.

Tom stood to the side, mortified.

It was Emmett, really. He was the one who got out of hand. Edward and Jasper were slightly more conscious of their actions and where they were, but their purpose in going there was to buy a mattress and make sure it was the right one. So that was what they did, and if they looked like a bunch of freaks while doing it, then so be it.

They had to special order a bed, unfortunately. Tom told them that they didn't have any _that_ big in stock, but it could be express-delivered if they wished, which they did.

It was due to arrive on Saturday.

"One of us will have to sleep somewhere else tonight." Edward said.

"Not me, no way." Emmett stated. "Jasper can move. She won't want him around after what he did."

Jasper glared at him. "You make it sound like I did something horrible. I gave her an orgasm. I think that puts me a step ahead."

"Oh, I can give her an orgasm. I just won't make her upset afterwards. I'll cuddle her instead of shoving my dick in her face."

"That's not what happened!" Jasper exclaimed.

"Would you two shut up? You're giving me a headache." Edward strode over to the car. "I'm driving."

"No, _I'm_ driving. It's _my_ car, assward." Jasper barked.

"So? I bet you'll crash it into a tree. I want to get home in one piece, alive, preferably, so I'm driving, and you can calm down so you don't scare Bella any more. Got it?"

Jasper halted. It was times like these that Edward asserted himself and was no longer the middle child. And god, he didn't want to scare Bella. He had no idea what she was thinking about him. He didn't want to make it worse, and he knew his temper got the best of him sometimes. _Don't yell, don't tell her what to do, don't handcuff her to the bed. Just be sane. She won't want to stay with a psycho. _

They were quiet on the way back. Jasper feared that Bella either wouldn't be there or she'd be less than happy to have him back.

Edward was wondering if he should have a talk with his brother. And Bella, for that matter. Things were getting out of hand, and he needed to control it before someone did something they regretted. He also had to confess that he was more than a tad peeved at his older brother. And envious. He'd done things with Bella that he hadn't gotten close to doing. If they hadn't walked in on him and Bella that one time, maybe things would have escalated. Maybe he would have been the one to pleasure her and have her sprawled out and willing on his bed.

Emmett's mind was on a similar path. He had tried to be careful with Bella and not impose himself upon her too much. Aside from their makeout session, he really hadn't done much with her in the way of touching or kissing. Jasper, though, took every opportunity. They should make a law, a Cullen House law, that banned Jasper from being alone with Bella for more than one minute. Or half a minute. He didn't exactly blame him. If presented with a naked Bella, he sure as fuck wouldn't be able to resist throwing himself on top of her and getting in between her legs in any way he was allowed, whether with his mouth her his… you know. He honestly believed that the temptation would be too great. He was a man full of testosterone, and a virgin. He knew that when he started having sex, he'd never want to stop.

Seeing Bella everyday, waking up to her, just being near her was what he lived for now, what he looked forward to. He imagined that once they made love, his daily goal would be to not only see her, wake up to her, and be near her, but to make love to her. The fact that Jasper was one step closer to that reality while he was miles from it seriously made his blood boil.

* * *

Bella was anxious. It was nearing five, and the boys still weren't back. She was making dinner, having nothing else to do.

_I hope they come back soon,_ she thought. It had been an odd day, but she wasn't upset about what happened. _Damn, Bella, you aren't the victim anymore, are you? Letting a man do that to you? Sucking him off? You're like a different person._

She had to laugh at that. She wasn't beating herself up over her less-than ladylike behavior, but she had gotten ahead of herself. Her attraction to them was so sudden. It wasn't overwhelming most of the time, but when they were kissing and touching, her body's desires corrupted her head and she wanted more, more, more. Having Jasper down _there_ and making her feel so good was just mind-blowing. It was the second orgasm she had ever had, and the first was terrible. This one was a hundred on a scale of ten.

But it had been less than a week since her grand escape. Too soon, she acknowledged. They should celebrate. It was an anniversary. Hmm, Friday was the day. Yes, she'd make a cake or something in honor of it. It might be premature, but heck, when else would she be able to do such a thing? And what if he got her again? At least she'd have been happy while she was free and alive.

_Stop being morbid. He may have given up on you_.

But she doubted that. He was obsessed with her, and people don't just stop being obsessed when their target disappears. No, if she knew him at all, he was going to search until he found her.

"We're home!"

Bella gasped, her hand flying to her chest. _They always do that!_

"Hey," she stepped into the hall, "did you guys get it?"

Damn, they were just standing there looking at her. Was something wrong with her outfit? Did she have food on her face?

"What are you staring at?"

Edward gulped. "Um…that's a nice top, Bella. You look beautiful."

"Thanks." It was a simple shirt, nothing special. _Men are so weird_.

"So, any luck?" She asked again.

"Yes." Jasper said, pretending that everything was normal. _I saw her naked, I stuck my fingers in her and my tongue. And her nipples are hard and waving at me. Don't look at them!_

Indeed, Bella hadn't noticed that her nipples had reacted to her, uh, thoughts. Her mind had been in the gutter all day.

"It's arriving on Saturday." Jasper finished.

"Oh, good. I guess I'll sleep in another room tonight."

_What?_

"What do you mean?"

"No you're not!"

"That's ridiculous!"

Bella blinked at them. "Okay, but we should all sleep separately, don't you think? I mean, you all have your own bedrooms, so there's no point in sleeping in the same bed. And I'd feel better if I was by myself, to be honest." She wrung her hands as she spoke, watching their eyes darken and lines form on their foreheads. _Stop tempting me_! She thought.

"Bella, I'm so sorry about today." Jasper walked over to her, pleading. "I won't touch you. I'll sleep somewhere else. You don't have to worry about me doing anything."

Bella was surprised at that. Had they had a miscommunication?

"What? What are you talking about?" Bella was utterly baffled. Did he actually think she was, what, _afraid_ of him?

"I practically forced myself on you, and I'm sorry. I get it if you want me to stay away from you for a couple of days."

"Jasper, you didn't force yourself on me. It was mutual." She blushed, aware that Emmett and Edward were right there. "I liked it. Didn't I already tell you that?"

Jasper closed his eyes. "You didn't know what you were doing. I shouldn't have…taken advantage of you."

"You didn't!" Bella scoffed. "I enjoyed it. Maybe it was a little fast, but I didn't do anything I didn't want to. Why are you saying these things?"

He opened his eyes. "So…you're not upset with me?"

"Of course not. I don't know why you thought I was."

"You said you had to _think_."

"Well, yeah, Jasper. I do have a brain, you know. And my thoughts were jumbled and in a post-orgasmic haze."

He sighed in relief. "So you really liked it?"

"Definitely. But I think we should all sit down and talk."

"I was going to say the same thing." Edward piped in, coming to stand next to her. "We should set some ground rules."

"That sounds severe, but alright. Dinner will be done soon. I made casserole." Bella smiled.

"You didn't have to do that." Jasper said.

"Yes, I did. Now get ready and then we'll talk, okay?"

They muttered their agreement before dispersing.

Except for Emmett.

"Hey, it's good to see you, Bella-bear." He hugged her. "I missed you."

Bella melted. "I missed you, too. How was your day?"

"Miserable. How 'bout a kiss to make it better?"

"A kiss? Hmm…" She hesitated, putting on a dramatic front. Then she jumped up and planted her lips on his.

It only lasted a few seconds, but Emmett was satisfied. _See, Jasper? She likes me, too. _

_

* * *

_

After dinner, they all sat down in the kitchen. A set of rules was to be laid out. For now, they agreed, since it was such an early stage in their relationship.

"Rule one, no sex, until Bella is completely certain that she is ready." Edward began.

Everyone nodded.

"Rule two, no action below the belt so as not to…tempt anyone into breaking rule one." He said, giving Jasper a pointed look.

"You don't have to sound so formal." Emmett complained.

"Shut up."

"But we can still kiss and all that." Bella added.

"Yes." Edward's eyes smoldered as he gazed at her. She shifted in her seat.

"Groping allowed?" Emmett asked.

They looked at Bella for the answer.

"Oh, um, yes."

"What about grinding? You know, dry-humping?"

"That sounds like something a dog would do." Jasper chuckled.

"I just want to get everything straight." Emmett clarified.

"I think that's acceptable." Bella scratched her neck, damning her blushes.

"Is that it, then? Two rules?" Jasper drummed his fingers on the table. He was getting worked up again, thinking about humping and grinding.

"For now." Edward said.

Bella crossed her arms over her chest, uncomfortable. "Um, there is one thing I should probably tell you."

"What is it?"

She licked her lips, nervous. She couldn't look at them yet, either. She was such an awful girl.

_Why are you so stupid? You always _were_ reckless!_

"I…I…"

They waited, growing increasingly worried as the seconds ticked by.

"I called him." She whispered.

Jasper stilled. "Who?" He growled. But he knew.

"James…my father. I called his work the other day."

_Bella, what have you done?_

**A/N** I know, I'm a cock-blocking little bitch. Sorry. Lol. But I promise it is all for the greater good!

Leave me a review if you please and tell me your thoughts and who you want to be with Bella first. Obviously I can't please everyone on that score, but I'd genuinely like to know what you want. Plus, every time I get a review, I smile. You make me smile. See what kind of power you have?

P.S. Next chapter is an Emmett chapter! Yay!


	17. Love Is Just a Word

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. I don't own a nightlight, either, but I may have a flashlight…

**A/N** Sorry for the delay. For one, this is my third attempt at writing this chapter. I got about 2,000 words into the other two before I realized that it just wasn't working. They weren't awful, but they weren't_ it_. Once I got this one going, though, it just flowed. So, I hope you like it. It's a little more angsty than I thought it'd be, but it _is_ a drama, so you can expect that.

Oh, and I'm sick (thanks, mom) but not so sick that I can't write. My next update should be soon. I might need some encouragement, though…

Ménage

Chapter 17 – Love Is Just a Word

Death, murder, horror, rape, bad hair days, and math: Bella had been through a lot, lost a lot, seen a lot, and done a lot. Nothing ghastly, but she wasn't a perfect creature. Sometimes she said too much, sometimes she said too little. One time, when she was fourteen, she was out of school for three days. James had been harsh on her on Tuesday, and her insides were sore. He left what she liked to call "Mercury Burns" on her neck (because love bites was just wrong), and she couldn't cover it up properly. Then she got her period. She felt awful, so she told him she was sick and couldn't go to school. He didn't protest, but let her be.

He hadn't called the school, though, so they tried to call him without any luck. When she went back to school, she was called into the principal's office and grilled. Why wasn't she in school? Did she have a note? Was she playing hooky? She wanted to lie. Saying she was sick wasn't a complete lie, but she had been fine on Monday and it was too soon for a cold to have passed. The thing was, even though she knew she could have pleaded a 24-hour virus or a family emergency, what she was going to say was "He raped me! I could barely walk." She knew that if she opened her mouth she would say the wrong thing. So she didn't say anything. She was threatened with detention if she didn't speak. It wasn't supposed to be hard.

But she kept her mouth shut.

And got detention.

Her dad wasn't mad at her, shockingly. He told her what a good girl she was and how stupid the school system was. He said that maybe one of these days he would burn that fucking school down and she could stay with him. Learn the family business and all that (it was no secret to her).

"Besides, honey, I can teach you everything you need to know. I was a straight-A student, and valedictorian. There's nothing teachers can tell you that I don't already know, and I know more than they do."

He was confusing at times. When he said things like that, he was cocky but nice; undemanding. When she expected him to be mad and violent, he wasn't. He seemed proud of her for getting detention and being a bit of a rebel. When she got a low grade in math, he laughed and blamed the teachers for being "unqualified." There were times, though, when he said she wasn't smart or capable of being liked. He was changeable. Her flaws were both cute and deplorable.

So, Bella was bad at math. She had no idea how to do her hair. She had violent thoughts. She hated carrots and tomatoes and she thought her feet were ugly. She was plain and she couldn't remember the last time she smiled for real. There was a list of flaws she could write out if she really wanted to, but she was well aware of how imperfect she was. Who needed a list?

She knew she wasn't doing the smartest thing in the world when she made that phone call, but it could have been worse, right? She was sure that one day she would do something ten times worse, but she always had a good reason for doing what she did, and that was her only defense.

Now, however, looking at these three men who loved her, she felt ashamed, like a traitor. And they were looking at her like she was an alien. A gross alien with green goo on her face and ten eyes.

"You…did…what?"

"Bella, how could you?"

"What were you thinking?"

That was Emmett. And Jasper. And Edward. Their shocked faces were almost identical at that precise moment. Bella could barely look at them, she was so ashamed.

Her confession rattled them.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, meeting each of their gazes once before intently burning a hole in the floor.

"Want to tell us exactly why you did that, Bella?" Jasper ground out through his teeth. Oh, he was pissed, that was obvious. Maybe she shouldn't have said anything…

"Well, I-"

"You want to go back to him?" Jasper spat. "'Cause that seems like the only reason you would do something so fucking stupid. What, you hate us that much? You miss him? You like being hurt? What the _fuck_ is wrong with you?"

Bella gasped. Why was he being so mean? He sounded like he wanted to hurt her.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" He continued, standing up and yanking her up by the shoulders. "Are you trying to get yourself killed or are you just stupid?"

"Jasper, back off!" Emmett and Edward pulled him back. He was scaring her, which he swore he wouldn't do, but he wasn't thinking clearly.

Bella was about to cower, but thought better of it. He had no right to talk to her like that, to talk down to her and call her an idiot. If he loved her, he wouldn't have said that.

So she kneed him. Right in the groin. But she didn't run, she stayed, allowing the hot tears to cascade down her cheeks. She backed away from him as he whimpered in pain.

"I just wanted to know where he was." She sobbed, realizing that no explanation was good enough and they'd just have to accept that. "I do _not _want to go back to him, I _don't _want to die, and I am _not _stupid!"

He was glaring at her, still in pain, as his brothers kept their hands on him just in case.

Edward wasn't happy about it, but he wasn't about to go ape shit, either.

"Bella, I know you only had good intentions, but you must realize that it was a bad idea." He said.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Of course I know that. But I needed to know."

"You should have asked us first." Jasper scolded.

"Oh, like I need your permission?"

"Well, you obviously need someone with a higher IQ to guide you. You have never seemed your age more than you do now."

Bella felt like she'd been slapped in the face. He knew what he was saying and he had every intention of hurting her.

"That's it!" Emmett shouted. "You will not talk to her that way. Apologize." His grip tightened on his brother's arm.

Jasper rarely apologized. He was too keyed up right now to even think properly. He wasn't seeing her clearly, either. He'd regret everything he said later, when he came to his senses. Emmett had witnessed him go off on people before, but he thought Bella was safe from that. He'd been wrong, and he wanted to beat his older brother up so badly right now.

"Apologize? _She_ should apologize. She's putting herself at risk for no fucking reason. What, are we boring you? Need some excitement?" He saw red as he watched her turn away from him. She still didn't understand what she meant to them, how she affected them. She could break them with the flick of a finger and she had no clue. He didn't think she cared, either.

"Jasper, shut up." Edward hissed.

"He can't trace the call, you fuckface." Bella suddenly walked up to him, getting in his face. "There's little chance he'll even know about it. He hasn't been in for days. He can't find out where I am by one call. The only thing it proves is that I'm still alive, which won't exactly surprise him. But, hey, maybe I'll go slit my wrists in front of his house, that way we don't have to worry about how stupid I am. How does that sound? Good? My stupidity won't be a bother any more? Yeah, I think that sounds like a plan. Let me go get the knife."

"Bella, don't you _ever_ say things like that again!" Emmett roared, pulling her small body to him in an instant and hugging her like his life depended on it. "Don't scare us like that."

Bella cried harder into his chest, defeated.

Edward came up behind her and joined in, telling her it was okay.

Jasper's rage was dying down a little at a time, but it lingered. Emmett gave him a warning look not to come closer or he'd regret it. He didn't listen. He didn't really know what he intended to do or say, but he wanted to be near her. She wouldn't have it, though.

"Get away from me!"

He flinched back, and she buried herself in Emmett's chest once again, taking comfort in his and Edward's embraces.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you." He tried placing his hand on her back, but she caught him, hyper aware.

"Don't even think about touching me ever again! I hate you!" And there she tried dislodging herself, but they stilled her. The word didn't only sting Jasper. They had come to think of themselves as a sort of unit, and if she didn't love one of them then she didn't love any of them.

"You don't mean that." Jasper insisted.

"Why shouldn't I? It's pretty plain to see that you don't love me like you claimed. So I don't see what the big deal is."

"How can you say that?" She dodged him as he went in for an embrace. Emmett had let her go, not liking the idea of restraining her. "I love you! I don't say that word lightly; I only say it when I mean it."

"Oh yeah? Well, you sound just like my dad. If you honestly loved me, you wouldn't shout at me and call me names."

_Like her dad?_ That hit all of them hard. That was worse than saying she hated him. He didn't really sound like that monster, did he?

"I didn't mean what I said. I love you." Jasper was desperate to mollify her, and he _didn't _mean it, he was just a hot head with a big temper. _He_ was the idiot. He was still mad at her, but he knew he was wrong.

"Love is just a word people throw around to get what they want." Bella said. She said it as if it was a fact that she had always known. She seemed eighty and world-weary.

And they had taken ten steps back. They were worse off with her now than they were in the beginning.

"You know what?" Bella turned to him, icy and ready to throw the last hit. "Today was a mistake. You're not who I thought you were."

And that was that.

* * *

How had the whole day turned into a disaster? It was going so good. She was happy to be with them and they were getting along and touching and sex was in the somewhat near future. She was starting to accept them as the men she would come to love. Now, that was impossible.

Emmett forced Jasper to keep away from her.

"Cool off." He told him. Edward and him would talk to her, try to fix this mess. The whole thing blew up in their faces without them actually getting to the point. Jasper had lost his head and Bella was the victim. Emmett was just about ready to give him a lesson in how to treat a lady. Right after he gave him a black eye, that is.

Jasper was good for the rest of the night. He didn't try to confront her. She was in no mood to deal with him, and he knew it.

She didn't mind Emmett and Edward so much, but she still preferred to be alone.

"Can we talk?" Emmett approached her. For the first time, she was in his bedroom, sitting on his bed. He'd have thought she'd be in Edward's.

"You're not going to go off on me, are you? I don't think I could take it if you did."

Emmett smiled, not quite feeling it. "No, sweetheart. I don't have it in me to yell at you, even if you had been especially bad."

Bella rubbed her lips together. Her nose was red and her eyes puffy. She managed to appear adorable, but she always was to him. "So you don't think I fucked up catastrophically?"

He sat down next to her. "No, I don't. It wasn't the best idea, but you're right. He can't trace it, and it's not likely he'll ever hear about it."

"She said he's in New Mexico. The receptionist, I mean. I don't think I believe that, but at least I know he's not at work. He's searching for me."

Emmett tensed. "You think?"

"I _know_. He won't give up on me that easily. I'm pretty sure he'd rather find me alive, too. I'm like an extra appendage that he sewed on and refuses to let go of."

"That sounds gross."

"True. Maybe that was a bad comparison. But he wants…he wants to _keep_ me. You know what I mean?"

_Like _I_ want to keep you?_

"I don't understand how someone like him exists. He's evil, but not the kind of evil you hear about on the news or read about. There are fathers who rape their kids. I know that. They do all kinds of things, but he…he has too much power. Too much money…too much everything. He's capable of more, and he takes advantage of that in some areas. I don't even know the extent of it, I'm sure. There's the whole organ harvesting. That's beyond evil…what he does to those people. Some of them are willing, because they need the money. Others aren't, and they die. He kills them for their whole body. People are just bodies of money to him." She heaved a big sigh. "Why am I talking about this? I'm sick in the head."

"You have a lot of…" _Don't say baggage, or issues, you'll make her think she's a parcel or a case-head_, "a lot of shit has happened to you, and it's not something you forget or brush aside. It's more than a person should ever have to deal with. You've had five lifetimes worth of pain in eighteen years." He rubbed her back and arm as she leaned into him. "I hope, though, that you can heal. I hope that we can help you heal, even if we can't make you forget entirely."

He watched her anxiously. She might have changed her mind completely about _him_, too.

What would he do? Would he let her go if that was what she wanted? He didn't think that was possible, but he couldn't hurt her, either, and if being with him hurt her, then he'd have to set her free.

_Like Free-Willy, or something_.

"I'd like that." She finally said.

_Thank you, God!_

"What about…I mean, how do you feel about _us_?" He almost bit his tongue, but the question slipped out anyway. She didn't love them, never said that she did, and nothing about the past hour would have changed that.

"I don't know how to answer that." She whispered, sniffling.

"Are you not going to give us a chance then? Is that offer no longer on the table?"

"I didn't say that."

"So…what about Jasper?"

Bella half snorted, half sobbed. "What _about_ Jasper? What's his problem? I don't see how he and I could ever work. We're too different. We clash. We'd end up fighting all the time because he's bipolar and I'm not intelligent enough for his standards. I have a loud mouth, too, and I'm not going to let him walk all over me. He's demanding. We don't fit like we should."

_Don't say that!_

"But all couples fight." Emmett wasn't the best at persuasion, but he'd give it a go. She was a hardhead, though.

"That was more than a fight. He scared me. I can't be with someone who scares me. But…I know that you guys think that the…four of us are meant to be, and that I have to be with all of you, so…I don't see how I can be with two of you and not the other. That's not fair, and I don't want to come between brothers. I don't know what to do."

The words rung in his ears. She was…giving _all_ of them up? Wait, no, no, no.

"B-but Bella, I can't live without you! You have to stay, give us a chance."

"Emmett, this is going to be a running cycle. We're fine for a day or two, and then someone does the wrong thing and then we're spouting hate at each other. We can't take back what we said. I hurt him, and he hurt me. It'd be better for everyone if I weren't here. And I don't believe in this soul-mate thing. You'll find her someday, Em, but I'm not her. I'm too messed up and…flawed."

Emmett clutched at her tightly, worried that she'd run. She was so convinced of her own words, it horrified him, and not for the first time.

"What? Now _that_ is idiotic. That's the first and only dumb thing I've ever heard you say. Too messed up and flawed? We're human, Bella, not robots. We fuck up and say what we end up regretting, and we annoy even ourselves, but that's the way we're supposed to be."

Bella looked at him dubiously. "How are you even attracted to me? I'm terrible."

Emmett was amazed at how self-critical she was. _That won't do._

"Gosh, you have no concept of my feelings for you." She frowned, but didn't object when he shifted her so that she was flat on her back beneath him. "I think, my dearest Bella, that Mr. Emmett needs to give you a lesson. First of all," he took her hand gently into his own and guided it south, "this is how you effect Emmett Cullen."

He let her feel the bulge in his pants. It might be going too far, but she didn't look afraid, if only a bit taken aback. "And this," he dragged their hands up to his chest, directly over his heart, "this is how you effect Emmett Cullen's heart. It beats for you, and you make it stutter and blush. _You_ make Emmett Cullen a serious, devoted, pussy of a man. He's practically growing a vagina." There was a hint of a grin on her pretty lips.

"You make him stop being a goof all the time. You make him laugh and cry, and when you laugh, he laughs, and when you cry, his heart breaks. He doesn't see a future without you. He'd be no one if he lost you. He wouldn't bother. He dreams about you every night and the only thing he thinks about all day is getting back to you. He's become an awful teacher because of you. That's love. That's how you effect Emmett Cullen. So don't talk about leaving and me being better off. That's nonsense."

He had never been so serious in his life.

Bella considered. "You don't realize what you're getting yourself into. I'm too much trouble."

"You're worth the trouble. It's called love and devotion. Come on, you can't tell me you're not at least a little bit attracted to me." He teased, but he was serious. If she rejected him now, then that might be the end of him.

"No…I can't say that. I never said I wasn't."

"So you're attracted to me?" He baited her, their faces inches apart.

"Mm…so what? It's your fault. I tried not to be, you know, but as determined as I am, I can't help it. So you should get off of me." She was quivering as his breath fanned across her. He was so close.

"That's backwards. Two people with a mutual attraction to each other in a compromising position? Sounds like fate, like perfection. I say we go with it."

It was more than needing to be close to her, it was a need for reassurance. He tried not to let it show, but surely some of his desperation was clear. He needed her to tell him, in some way, that she was with him and _would _be with him and that it wasn't over. He needed to know that she was still a part of his future.

Maybe she saw it in his eyes, because she brought her hands up, lacing her fingers through his curly brown hair, and brought his head down so that their lips met.

He groaned at first contact. He brushed his lips against hers several times before attacking her more ferociously. He wasn't gentle this time, and Bella eagerly reciprocated, touching her legs to his and bringing his body flush with hers. She didn't think about Jasper or Edward, didn't recall any past interactions, just felt the man on top of her.

He pressed his erection into her clothed core, making her squirm. He whimpered when she lifted her hips up to meet his persistent grinding. They moved together passionately. She looked so wanton beneath him, he thought, as he pulled away for air. He went for her neck next, suckling her. He shivered as she slipped her hands underneath his shirt. She loved the way his muscles rippled and contracted when she touched him. Was it possible to get turned on by someone's back?

"Take it off." She commanded in between kisses.

He obliged without hesitation, and was back on her in a flash. Emmett ground his hips tauntingly as he continued to suck on her neck.

Bella threw her head back, moaning.

_Fuck, yeah!_ Emmett gave the patch of skin just below her ear more attention. One of his hands held onto her hips to steady her as he grinded into her. Her reactions were beautiful.

She was mewling, and he was just about ready to throw rules one and two out the window. Or into a fire. Whichever.

"Can we really not break any of the rules?" He whined, moving to nibble on her earlobe.

Bella arched her back. "No sex."

"What about the part where we can't do anything below the belt? Does that apply, or are you in a _naughty_ mood?"

"I think we're already kind of breaking one of them. Emmett…" She put her hands on his chest to stop him. She hated doing it, but she had to. She waited until he was sitting back on his hind legs.

"I keep going too far, and it'd be easy to do that with you. I'd rather take it slow, though, if you don't mind." She explained.

"Bella, that's fine, and as much as I want to tear your clothes off and dive in, I agree."

"_Dive in_?" She giggled.

"What can I say? I'm one eloquent motherfucker, as my brothers always remind me. So, you're sleeping here tonight, right?"

_Oh, that would be awesome! Me and Bella alone in bed. Where is Edward, anyway?_

"Um…I don't know. I was thinking that the couch might be better."

_Say what?_

"The couch? No, no, you'll stay here."

"But it gets so crowded, and I think I'd like to be alone tonight…no offense."

_Oh, man!_ "But the couch is dirty. My bed is clean. Sort of."

"Emmett…"

"I'm not gonna win this, am I?"

"No."

"At least let _me_ take the couch and you can stay in here."

"No! The couch and I have become friends."

"That's one of the oddest thing I've ever heard you say." He mused.

Bella rolled her eyes.

"Can we talk first? It's still early, and we didn't actually finish our conversation."

"Sure. Should I get Edward? I think he's giving us privacy."

"Yes, I'd like to talk to him, too. Not…not Jasper, though."

_Shit, he fucked up big time. He almost fucked it up for all of us. He better stay away…_

_

* * *

_

Edward was outside talking to Jasper. Emmett couldn't make out what they were saying, but it was clear that Jazz was getting an earful. He was stern, staring ahead at the dark forest, his lips thinned out in a grim line, arms crossed over his chest. He had calmed down, but he was far from happy.

"Edward." Emmett walked over to them. They both whipped their heads around at his voice.

"Bella wants to speak to you. Well, to _us_."

Edward nodded, giving Jasper a quick glance.

"What about _me_?"

Emmett shook his head. "Nah, man. She doesn't want to see you. You're lucky she's not already out the door with what she was saying a few minutes ago."

"What was she saying?"

"I'm sure you can guess."

"Fuck!" Dirt flew in the air as his boot met the ground in anger. "I have to talk to her."

Emmett stopped him. "No, we'll discuss it later. If you go in there now you'll end up making it worse. You screwed up, and now you have to give her time to forgive you."

Jasper scrubbed at his hair roughly. "I know."

Emmett sighed. "Look, she might be staying on the couch tonight. So make sure to avoid her. For now, anyway."

Jasper didn't respond.

So they went in and left him there, hoping he wouldn't do anything stupid.

Edward hugged Bella upon entering. She was pacing anxiously around the room, sighing in relief when she saw them.

They spent the next two hours just talking. About James, about what she did, about the possible consequences of it. About Jasper, too, but they steered clear of her future with them. They were afraid to hear her say she was going to leave them, and they weren't sure how they were going to handle that if that's what happened. So they didn't press it.

There wasn't any yelling this time as they discussed the events of the day. No one liked or appreciated what she had done, but they weren't mad at her for it. They agreed that James wouldn't be able to trace the call. They also agreed that he probably wasn't in New Mexico. But he'd have to know it was her. Of course he would. They'd be extra cautious from now on, that was all. He had no reason to suspect them, no way of finding them, she was right about that. He didn't know them.

It still scared the shit out of them. James Mercury was a threat to Bella and would continue to be so until he was dead. Even jail wouldn't suppress him. Bella told them of his power, influence, and money. He had people, connections, despite his lack of socializing, and money could buy you pretty much anything, especially when you had a decent amount of respect in both the criminal world _and_ the legal world. And he had _a lot_ of money. Bella couldn't stress that enough.

He had Victor and Laurent, as well. Bella didn't know of anyone else who was as close to him as they were. They were his only real friends and the only people he worked face-to-face with in the criminal world.

Needless to say, the anxiety was upped in the Cullen household. They were scared for Bella, afraid of losing her and not being able to protect her. And with her and Jasper on the outs, it made their situation that much more difficult.

They almost welcomed a visit from James just so they'd have the opportunity to kill him. But it was too risky, and they were unprepared. They had no idea what he looked like save for scant descriptions that Bella provided. She had no photos with her and an internet search showed up nothing but his name, sans picture, which was peculiar. He was extremely good at not being seen or identified. It was something, that he was so talented at hiding his face from the inescapable internet.

The problem was that he was tall, tan, blonde with a ponytail, and blue-eyed. So far, the Cullens had seen several men around town who fit that description. One of them was with his wife and children, another two were too young, another worked as a waiter, and the rest drove shitty cars and were either gay or just plain ugly.

James Mercury, despite his inner ugliness, was a handsome man, a word Bella was reluctant to use, but, alas, it was the truth. There was also that unmistakable air of haughtiness that accompanied him. He was so self-assured, so fucking confident and he smirked _all the time_. Bella said that if they ever saw a man with not only that physical likeness, but that cockiness, too, than that was in all likelihood her daddy dearest.

After a lengthy talk, in which Bella said "sorry" about a million times, she abandoned the idea of sleeping alone on the couch. She needed a strong, safe presence with her, and that was how she ended up securely squished between Emmett and Edward. She was uneasy when she thought about Jasper. It was a horrible fight and she didn't hate him like she said she did. Perhaps that was why she felt guilty for leaving him out.

But seeing his bad side made her rethink everything that had occurred between them. There was no way to fix it. Not that she was able to see, at least. He would always be Jasper and she would always be Bella. It might be too complicated to ever repair, and since she was still up in the air about her feelings for them, she knew that if there was ever a time to walk away, it was now.

Before it was too late.

* * *

Emmett watched her sleep. He had her curled up in his arms, her back to his chest, and her face in Edward's neck. His mind was racing. He was becoming like Jasper: paranoid. He was a bit nuts over her, too; a bit insane.

He couldn't relax completely. He was content with simply watching her. It was the perfect time to stare at her without seeming creepy.

They hadn't done anything before bed. She kissed them both goodnight and that was it. Bella was tired and had cried a good deal that night. Emmett wasn't expecting anything; not that he didn't _want_ to kiss her, but he was happy enough being with her like this. As long as she was there with him. Who knew when that wasn't going to be the case any more? She might be gone tomorrow…

_P-U-S-S-Y. Were did your balls go? To Disneyland? Want to put on some heels and watch soap operas while knitting socks? Why don't you go put a bra on and watch _The Notebook_ while you're at it! Don't forget the tampons!_

He supposed the manly thing to do would be to throw her over his shoulder and carry her around until she signed a document stating that she'd stay with them forever and ever, and so on.

That would be the manly, pathetic thing to do. If he was as dumb as he sometimes appeared, then he'd believe that that was the solution. But he was a smart man. He knew better. So he had to keep asking himself the same question.

What if she did leave?

**A/N** Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Have a good weekend.


	18. We're All Hypocrites

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Now, let me say that once more with feeling…

**A/N** I was a little naughty with this chapter. You'll see what I mean, I think. I like it, personally, and I hope you do, too. I'll just tell you straight up, though, that there is no sex in this chapter. Smut is still on the table, however. And a few people have asked about James and when or if he'll appear. Well…I'm not telling. I will say that I don't intend to make you wait until chapter 100 for answers. Of course, this story isn't going to be anywhere near that long. Anyway…

Sorry in advance for any mistakes. I'm a bit tired right now, but even when I'm not I still make errors.

Ménage

Chapter 18 – We're All Hypocrites

_We don't fit like we should_

_We clash_

_He's demanding_

_He scares me_

_I don't see how he and I could ever work_

Yes, Jasper had been listening outside the door. Edward caught him only after she had damned him to a life of loneliness. He heard enough. He was a royal asshole. Everything he said to her…he remembered it all, and he wouldn't blame Bella or his brothers if they threw him off of a moving train at this point. He deserved it. How could he be so rotten to her? He didn't even think she was stupid; he was just so astounded that she had called that monster that he blew up at her. He was mad at her, and even now he was bewildered as to her reasoning. Did she not feel safe with them? Did she not believe them when they said they'd take care of that bastard? She wouldn't have to see him ever again.

But…he was the one who didn't understand. She told them what she'd gone through, but they didn't actually experience any of it. They didn't know fear like she did. He had no right to treat the way he did and to remind her of the terror she had always known. It made him sick that he resembled her father in any way.

_And it's another success from Jasper Cullen. Now get back to the end of the line and grovel. _

She left him out last night, and he decided not to eavesdrop on her conversation with Edward and Emmett.

He locked himself up in his room for the rest of the night, well aware that he was unwelcome in anyone's presence. He was fine with that. He'd bleed himself to death if it made her happy. As long as she was happy and safe. Sometimes he forgot that he had to be careful with her and not be such a hothead.

He'd make it up to her. Somehow. He'd make her happy and he wouldn't hurt her again.

He'd respect her wishes right now, too. She didn't want to see him, so he'd be a gentleman and stay out of her way for the time being.

He left for work early, because she wouldn't appreciate him taking the rest of the week off and invading her space. He had breakfast at a local diner. It killed him, not seeing her when she woke or making her breakfast. He didn't see his brothers, either.

He just left.

* * *

Edward was up before Emmett and Bella. He only fell out of bed once, but he wouldn't tell Bella that. She already felt guilty.

He thought Jasper might be in his room or in the kitchen. But the bed was made and empty, the kitchen quiet and lifeless. His car was gone.

_Guess I'm driving today_.

It was Thursday. Almost a week to the day Bella emerged in their lives, and what a hectic week it was! He couldn't honestly say it was all great. Bella was on the verge of leaving. Jasper needed therapy. The thin foundation this relationship was built on was _this_ close to crumbling.

His talk with Jasper had been more-or-less one-sided. He was listening, apparently, when Edward told him what a shitty thing he did and that he'd better give Bella space and find a way to redeem himself.

Jasper took it like a man. He didn't argue.

Edward felt sorry for his brother. Out of all of them, he was both the most passionate and the most aggressive. This wasn't the first time he failed to keep his temper in check, and it managed to do a job on his psyche every time. He told one of his college professors off once. Professor Gallagher, a history teacher. According to Jasper, he was "an idiot of amazing proportions with an ass that reached all the way up to Mercury and an ego the size of a blimp."

He made girls cry: Janice, Lily, Lola, Mary, Fiona, Clara, Claudia, Sally, Taylor, Olivia, etc.

He made Bella cry, and that was unforgivable.

"Breakfast ready?"

Bella was in the kitchen entryway. Edward smiled. She was wearing a new pajama set. He preferred her in his shirt, but oh well. This was more form-fitting, to say the least. He sensed his morning wood making a comeback.

"Almost." He replied. He was relieved to see that she was in a good mood. Last night she looked utterly depressed.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, finishing up the eggs he had on the skillet.

She came over to him and did something he didn't expect. She wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I'm good." She laid her head on his back. "Emmett's still sleeping. Should I get him up?"

"No. We don't have to leave for another hour or so. Let him sleep in. Aren't you tired? You can go rest if you want."

"No, I'm good. Unless you want me to…"

"No! I mean, I'd love the company. I'd love _your _company." _In fact, stay right where you are, love. I don't mind one bit_.

She didn't move. He liked the warmth of her, and wished she'd never leave.

"All done." He set her plate on the table and another next to it for himself. "Want some toast? A bagel?"

"Hmm…bagel. With cream cheese?"

"That I can do."

She insisted on making it herself. He watched in amazement as she slathered on a ton of cream cheese.

"How can you eat so much of it?" He scrunched his nose in disgust.

Bella shrugged. "It's good. Yummy."

"I can't stand the stuff. It makes me gag."

Bella smiled. "I hate dark chocolate, tomatoes, carrots, M&Ms, and onions. I think licorice tastes weird and unappealing, but I eat it anyway. Bubble gum makes me want to vomit, and diet sprite is disgusting. Oh, and strawberry ice-cream. Blah!"

Edward laughed. He knew a lot in just s few sentences. "You don't like a lot, do you?"

"Not true. What about you?"

_Why are we talking about this? _Edward figured that she was avoiding another topic altogether.

"Besides cream cheese, I loathe peppers, tomatoes, green beans, pineapple, seafood, and red grapes. And white chocolate."

"I love white chocolate."

"And I love dark chocolate."

"Hmm…" Bella glared at him jokingly. "We're at an impasse. Cream cheese and white chocolate? What kind of person are you?"

"Let's agree to disagree."

"Fine. But I have way better taste, you cream cheese hater." And she bit into her creamy bagel, making an exaggerated sound of approval.

_Yes, love, you do_.

Edward wasn't sure what to do. A change had taken place yesterday and where they stood he wasn't certain. He wanted to ask her what she was thinking. What was she planning, what did she want, and was it okay to kiss her or was everything between them altered?

Bella looked towards the entrance. It was awfully quiet in the house this morning. It was stifling, and she suddenly had the urge to get out.

"Hey," Edward's fork paused midair, an egg sliding off onto his plate, "do you…do you think we can go for a walk soon? I know you have to get ready for work, but maybe we could step out for ten minutes? I really need some fresh air."

Edward shot out of his seat. "Definitely, of course."

Bella grinned, amused. "You can eat first, Edward."

"Oh, right."

It crossed his mind then, as he observed her, that she had some ulterior motive. He hated that he doubted her intentions, but he was also too smart to think that the idea of fleeing hadn't occurred to her. Hell, she'd mentioned as much the other night, only it would be a more formal farewell and not an escape. She seemed to think that they would simply let her walk out the door, shake their hands, hug, and that was that. Goodbye forever, have a good life, don't be strangers, and send me a wedding invitation. But she was smart. She knew that wasn't going to happen. And Edward was certain of it now, too.

There was no way she was leaving them. He wasn't a cruel person, had no ideas about harming her or locking her up, but he would figure it out. _They_ would figure it out. If they had to take drastic measures to keep her with them, then they would. He was just clueless as to how to go about that without literally locking her away. As if she wasn't used to that. Hadn't _he_ done that to her? And here he was, a man who loved her truly and without pretense, considering doing the same heartless thing to his love.

He didn't broach the subject last night, not wanting to stir another fight or make Bella hate _him_, too. She didn't appreciate possessiveness. It reminded her of her father, and rightly so. She put all men in the same category when it came to that particular trait. Edward couldn't deny it, though: he was possessive of her, obsessed. It was a fact. He might love her, be _in_ love with her and want only the best for her and to give her all that she desired, but that was the one exception. She couldn't leave. Ever.

So Edward knew, without a doubt, what his position on her leaving was.

Jasper was the same, no question about it.

Emmett, now he was in a debate with himself. Edward should talk to him about it, but he'd be stunned if his younger brother let her go. Emmett may talk big and appear fierce to those who didn't know him, but he was a sensitive man and he loved Bella Mercury with all of his being. He might protest her departure, but he'd be the first to let her fly, as well.

Right out of the love nest.

That was why he thought that Bella might be planning an escape during their walk this morning.

Then again…that was stupid. If she was going to leave, she'd do it when they were gone.

_Duh, Edward. There's a chance she might actually want to go for a walk. How shocking. You're getting to be like Jasper with this paranoia_.

Still, best to be on alert.

He held her hand as they left. Bella let him, blushing the way he loved when their skin made contact. It was getting chilly outside, so he made her wear a jacket. They hadn't bought her one yet, for some reason. She wore one of his, instead, making it a rather baggy fit. She was so skinny, and the cold touched her more. He was happy to see that she looked healthier, however. Hopefully they'd get some more meat on her bones before long. His Bella was frail and half-starved when they found her, and she still had that look about her. He didn't like that one bit. Maybe another ten to fifteen pounds would do the trick. He'd have to put his hatred of cooking behind him and learn a few more recipes. He didn't mind cooking for her, especially if she enjoyed it.

He was startled out of his train of thought when he stepped on a twig.

They weren't far into the woods. The house was still in sight behind them.

Edward peered over at Bella, whose hand had yet to be released from his firm grasp. She was deep in thought, gazing straight ahead.

"What are thinking?"

_About how to get out?_

Bella broke out of her trance and glanced at him. "Nothing."

"_Bella_. Come on, what's going on in that beautiful head of yours?" He used his crooked smile on her, praying it might sway her.

"Oh, for god's sake! Stop trying to charm me, Mr. I-Melt-Panties-Just-By-Smiling-Cullen." She did a very bad imitation of his voice, making him crack up.

"I melt panties just by smiling, do I?" He grinned wickedly at her, and she hid her own amusement by turning her head away.

"Maybe." She replied, seemingly apathetic.

"But not yours."

"Nope."

"Not even a little?"

"Stop talking about my panties. They're brand new and in good condition."

"So I've never made you…wet?"

Bella gasped, using her free hand to whack his shoulder. "Hey!"

"Do I?"

"No." She said, unconvincingly.

He didn't believe her.

"_Bella_…" He wasn't usually so ungentlemanly, but he wanted a reaction, wanted something to happen. He knew she felt attracted to him. A little.

"That's a very rude question." She said, stubbornly.

"So I _do_ make you wet. I'm making you wet right now, aren't I?"

She hit him again.

"It's okay. If you haven't noticed yet, I'm not exactly indifferent to you."

Bella looked down at his trousers, and, sure enough, he was as hard as a rock. She didn't expect him to be so…_forward_ with her, though.

He could tell he had shocked her. He was feeling bold, and more than possessive. Thinking about her running off had made him want to claim her in some way, as horrible as that sounded. He wasn't the "claiming" sort, but she was theirs and he ached for her. Yes, his formerly dormant possessiveness was making itself known.

"Sorry," he cracked another crooked grin, and Bella snorted, "I'm coming on too strong. I didn't mean to. But, for the record, if I ever turn you on, than that will be one of my greatest accomplishments."

Bella narrowed her eyes at him, but couldn't keep the laughter at bay.

"Let's change the topic." He suggested.

"Away from your penis. That's a good idea. You know, I was thinking." Bella frowned. "We're not compatible at all."

Edward stopped dead, and turned to her, but she was gazing thoughtfully up at the sky. He went pale.

"We're not good together. You must see that, right? I can't be the only one. And, can I be serious for a moment?" She continued before he had the chance to speak. "I really don't think I can be with a person who doesn't like white chocolate and cream cheese."

Edward's heart stopped.

"Wha-what?"

Bella looked him in the eye, serious. "It's just too complicated being with you when you eat dark chocolate on a regular basis. How am I ever supposed to kiss you and enjoy it?"

Edward remained frozen, growing paler and paler.

Then she burst out laughing. "Oh my god, you should see your face! You have the best expression right now." She bent down, her hands on her ankles as tears sprung to her eyes. "You…haha…you thought I was serious!"

Edward finally got it. He didn't know she had it in her. She was a devious little thing.

There was only one thing left to do.

He pounced on her, tackling her to the ground as her laughter died down.

"Edward!"

He had her pinned flat on her back in a matter of seconds. She didn't struggle.

"Well, that was an overreaction. Don't know how to take a joke, Cullen?"

He growled at her playfully. "You are such a tease, love. You have no idea how much you scared me just then. Please, don't say that again." He brought her hand to his lips, examining it gently. Her wrists were so small. He remembered her saying she should slit her wrists.

Wondered if she meant it.

He moved his face closer to hers, asking permission without words.

Bella's smile faltered. She saw it then. The fear. The way he was looking at her…

She saw it in all of them. Emmett the night previous, Jasper before that…

"Kiss me." She commanded.

And that set him off. He had to claim her, to feel her, show her.

She forgot how full his lips were, how soft, like pillows.

Again, she craved more, conscious of the fact that she'd have trouble saying no if he wanted to go further. His tongue demanded entrance. It was urgent, and she couldn't keep up with him. He took over, dominating her mouth.

Edward was different than before. Animalistic, slightly dangerous, but caring all the same.

"I love you." He kissed her cheek.

"I love you." He kissed her forehead.

"Bella, you're my Bella. I love you, I love you, I love you." He nipped at her throat, doing his best to leave a mark. Bella said nothing, only pondering how she let herself get in this position so often with these Cullen men. But it crossed her mind for a mere three seconds and then she forgot.

"I love you, love. My Bella. Stay with me. Promise."

He was unbuttoning the jacket she wore. "Is this okay?" He kissed her lips once more, his words laced with lust.

She nodded. "Mm…but…no…no sex. Don't…"

Edward lifted her shirt up, exposing her bra-clad chest.

"Still okay?" He gazed at her breasts adoringly.

"Oh, fuck yes."

He undid her bra, fumbling around with the hook, determined.

Her nipples pebbled as soon as the chilled air hit them. He quickly covered her, intent on warming her with both his body and his hand. She fit so perfectly into his palm, and she practically squealed at his touch.

"Edward, what are we doing?"

"I need you."

"But-"

"No sex, I know, and we won't. But I need you, as long as you don't object, I'd love to touch you. I want to make you cum and I want to _hear_ you when I make you cum."

If Bella wasn't wet before, she was soaked now.

"Out here?"

Edward kissed the top of her breast."You're right. We should go inside. I'm an ass for jumping on you out here. You deserve a bed."

"No, here is fine. But what about the rules?"

"Fuck them."

"You made them."

"I'm an idiot."

"No sex."

"No sex. I promise, Bella, after we're done, I'll still be a virgin. But I need you right now."

He was losing his mind. _Control, Edward, control! You're moving too fast. You're a gentleman, in case you've forgotten_.

But his hand had a mind of its own, and he hardly realized what he was doing. Then Bella's jeans were coming undone and his hand was cupping her sex through her panties.

Their lips were a frenzy of teeth and tongues as his hand found its way inside her panties, which were pink, but he hadn't noticed. He noticed her curls instead, and her whimper.

Finally.

She _was _wet. One finger trailed her slit, discovering her juices as they coated him.

"Mm…" Her eyes fluttered shut.

Edward let his finger slide between her folds. He had no prior experience in pleasing a woman, but he'd give it a try. He longed to touch her this way.

He found her entrance, which was slick with her arousal.

_I can't wait to make love to her. Hear her moan my name as I pound my cock into her. Jesus…_

He took one of her hard peaks into his mouth as his fingers thrust in and out of her, working her until she cried out. He was so turned on.

Bella was overcome, but she knew precisely what she was doing when she grabbed Edward by the hips and began undoing his pants.

"Bella, what are you doing?" He panted as her hand touched his hard arousal. _She said no sex_.

"Isn't it painful?" That was all she came up with. Really, she figured he should have his fun. Nothing wrong with that.

She pumped him as he fucked her with his fingers.

Bella arched her back, crying out as her release neared.

They were too preoccupied to hear the footsteps coming towards them.

Bella climaxed just as Edward did.

"God, that was great." Edward moaned, pecking her collarbone one last time. He was happy to see that Bella had a hickey on her neck, too. He trailed his lips back down to her breasts, feeling somewhat smug and more than satisfied.

Someone chuckled nearby.

"I had a sneaking suspicion I was missing something good. Damn, Eddie, you _are _a badass! You make the rules just to break them, don't you lover boy?" Emmett stood above them, sniggering.

Bella opened her eyes, quickly becoming panicked as she saw Emmett looming over her. Edward still had his lip on her right nipple, and she was completely devoid of clothing on her chest, not to mention that her pants and underwear…oh no, she was naked!

Edward was pushed back as she struggled to cover herself.

She just had to go and get frisky out in a forest, didn't she? And get caught, no less.

"I am such a slut!"

Edward and Emmett looked at her confused. Were they back to this?

Truth was, she was guilty. Why? She felt as if she'd betrayed Emmett, but wasn't she with them_ all_, technically?

_Everything is so muddled. _Am_ I with them? Jasper, too? Did I "break up" with them or was there never anything to break?_ Gah! This was all so bewildering. And they were just standing there gaping at her. Needless to say, the orgasmic haze had faded.

"Bella, there is _nothing_ to be upset about." Emmett said. Really, he wasn't angry, not in the least. He was more amused than anything. And aroused. Bella didn't notice that, she was just embarrassed.

"Emmett, did you have to come out here?" Edward stood, helping Bella stand, but she was still naked.

"What? You guys weren't in the house so I figured you were out here. Imagine my surprise, and after our little heart-to-heart last night." Emmett pouted.

"Where are my clothes?" Bella covered her breasts with her arms. Her pants were back on, but her bra, shirt, and jacket had vanished.

"Oh, I guess I must have thrown them somewhere. Sorry, love." Edward confessed, sheepish.

He took off his jacket and handed it to her. She grabbed it and quickly put it on under the careful watch of the two men near her.

"Say something, sweetheart." Emmett pleaded, seeing that she wouldn't meet either of their gazes.

"You don't regret what we just did…do you, love?" Edward would go mad if she did.

"No, but…" She lifted her timid brown eyes to Emmett. "You're not jealous, are you? It's just that you guys seem to get mad when I do something with one of you and not the others."

"Bella, I'm not mad." Emmett walked over to her and put his arm around her waist, bringing her into his side. She barely came up to his shoulders.

"I'm wondering, though, if you're all so dead-set on the four of us being together, why do you get upset when I kiss Jasper or whoever? And don't deny it, I've seen you guys and I've heard you argue."

They had to own up. There was jealousy amongst them, and it was stupid, for the most part.

"You're right."

"Why? You must have known all along that that I'd be intimate with all of you." She blushed. "I mean, if we continued a relationship, that is. I don't see why there'd be any jealousy."

"It's not that we didn't know we'd be sharing you. We were just worried that you'd have a…preference. For awhile there, you seemed to favor Edward. And then it was Jasper. We're scared to be left out." Emmett admitted. Bella looked shocked.

Is that what they thought? That she'd pick one over the other and throw them to the side like a piece of trash? Sure, she wasn't the nicest person, and yes, she still had some figuring out to do when it came to these boys and her future with them, but she also knew what their intentions were towards her. She knew she couldn't have just one. It was a package deal, and, if she was being honest, she wanted the whole package. It never crossed her mind to choose one over the other. She'd known this all along.

"But I wouldn't do that!"

"Are you sure?" Edward began buttoning up the coat. "I love you."

She knew that by now, didn't she? He'd said it enough, but, like she said, love was just a word sometimes, and not a truth.

"Emmett loves you. Jasper loves you." Edward continued, sliding the last button through the slot. Bella showed the slightest hint of discomfort at the mention of Jasper. "So, you have three Cullen men in love with you. That's a fact, even if you try to rationalize it and say it's insane and false. If one of us is out of the equation, then it just won't do. You see how easily you can scare us?"

Bella shivered, but whether it was due to the weather or his words was unclear.

"What if that did happen? If one of you was taken out of the equation. What would happen?" Bella asked.

This she had to hear. Bella was curious about the inner-workings of their psyches. They had the most peculiar expressions on their faces at times. She would catch them exchanging glances with meanings she was unaware of. When they looked at her, they were communicating more than she could ever comprehend.

Okay, so they were madly in love with her. She got that, to a degree. But that wasn't a fix. That didn't cure their dilemmas. Bella had no experience with love, but it wasn't that great, from what she'd seen. Love hurt.

Edward was silent. Emmett's arm tightened around her waist. Even now, she didn't get the depth of their love for her. Maybe it was too fantastic for her to believe or imagine. Maybe it was better that way. For now, anyway. It would scare her if she realized…

Edward had to be careful with what he said. It was a test.

"I don't know." He was being honest. He didn't know what he would do. He didn't know what the best method of keeping her was.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" Bella thought it was, but they weren't on the same page as she was.

"If I did want, let's say Emmett, more than you and Jasper, it wouldn't work. Right? Right. So if that's impossible, then the only thing left to do is to take _me_ out of the equation."

As if. They suddenly didn't appear so gentle any more, so nice. _What a thing to say, Bella_.

"No, love. That wouldn't do, either."

She laughed it off, or tried to, but she wasn't blind. "Huh, another impasse. It doesn't matter. That's not the way it is, so why worry about it?"

He'd never hurt her, and she believed that, but there was a glint in his green eyes that almost looked like a threat. If she said the wrong thing, felt the wrong thing, she'd regret it. "Actually, I rather like you guys a bit_ too_ much."

Smiles broke out on their faces, and they were themselves once again.

"Don't you have to get to school?" Bella asked, hoping her discomfort didn't show.

Their grins dropped.

"Fuck, what time is it?" Emmett flicked his wrist and checked his watch.

"Shit! We're late. First period is starting in ten minutes. We'll be at least twenty minutes late. Eh, the little fuckers will probably start partying. If anyone asks, we had car troubles." He told Edward.

Edward rolled his eyes. "Sure."

"Shall we?" Emmett offered Bella his arm again, and Edward took her other as they walked back to the house.

They got to the house. It was then that Bella realized: Jasper wasn't there.

"Where's Jasper?" She was afraid to ask earlier, but his absence was blatant now. Was he avoiding her? It was plausible that he was, and she didn't blame him. For some reason, though, despite her anger towards him, it made her a little sad. She was used to seeing the three of them in the morning, but this tiff had done its damage. She had every right to it, but she still missed him, and she hated that. She didn't love him…but she had formed an attachment during her short stay. That was it. A little bonding can affect you.

"He left early." Edward told her. There was no need to explain.

It hurt every one of them. It was Jasper's fault, but they wished that the rift would be resolved quickly so they might get on with their relationship and be happy.

* * *

When Jasper entered the school, the Principal wasn't expecting him. His brothers had informed him of his sudden illness the day before and he had already arranged for a substitute to teach his class for the rest of the week.

"You're sick, Mr. Cullen. Go home. I know you take your job seriously, but I'd prefer you to get better than suffer. And let's not forget the children. We don't want them getting sick."

So he was forced to leave. He ended up having Thursday and Friday off, only now he was at a loss as to how to spend that time. Bella wouldn't want him at home, and it was impossible to convince the Principal that he was fine.

He drove around all morning, trying to think of things to do.

His phone rang at lunch. It was Edward, wanting to find out where he was. He didn't answer, nor did he answer the texts that he and Emmett sent.

He stopped at a diner for lunch, but found that he had no appetite. He wanted to call her. Twenty-four hours earlier he'd been in-between her legs. He'd had _her_ for lunch.

He'd gone over what he wanted to say to her, what he should say, but that didn't mean she'd accept him back. He could go over now so it'd just be the two of them, but she'd probably be uncomfortable.

He thought of other things, none of them pleasant. More than ever he was firm in his other aim: kill James Mercury. Perhaps it was pointless to think that getting rid of James would make Bella love him, but in the back of his mind he believed that. She might forgive him and see that he only had her best interests at heart. That and his own and that of his brothers, that is. His violence towards that monster would be both selfish and right.

Then he remembered something. Jasper cursed himself for being so absentminded.

Why hadn't he thought of it before?

Victor.

She said that Victor, the red-headed male nurse, liked to take obscure jobs that most people loathed. He was the one who made deals and traded. He aided in the "surgeries".

And he worked at the market. That day when James was talking to another man about Bella…that was Victor. It had to be.

Jasper sped over to the market. There was a good chance that he wasn't there, but it might prove whether or not James really _was_ gone. Bella said they traveled together.

Jasper strode over to Customer Service. He was greeted by a woman around fifty, Bess.

"Can I help you?"

Jasper cleared his throat and smacked on his best smile (the one his mother said made it impossible for her to be angry at him. Hmm…he should try it on Bella).

"Yes, I was wondering if Victor is in today."

The woman nodded in recognition. "Ah, Victor. No, sorry, hon, he's not."

"Oh, well can you tell me when he will be in?"

"Are you a friend or something?"

"Not exactly. He helped me out the other week when my car stalled, and I just wanted to thank him. I can't change tires, you see, and he can, so he did me a great favor. I was in a rush, though, so I didn't have time to thank him properly."

Bess softened. "Aw, that sounds just like him. He is such a darling. I'll tell him you stopped by, Mister …"

"Oh, I'd rather thank him personally. Is he coming in later?"

"No, he had some family emergency back home. California, I think, so I don't know when he'll be back."

That was all he needed to know.

He gave Bess a polite goodbye and left.

He'd have to tell Bella about this. It proved that James and his thugs were away for the time being. That should make her feel better.

It was decided then. He'd go home and talk to her.

No touching, no yelling, no insults or threats.

No tears.

Jasper braced himself when he pulled into the driveway. Bella was hiding, most likely. She probably saw him and locked herself in one of the bedrooms.

Unlocking the front door, Jasper was struck by how quiet the house was. He didn't call out her name. He was afraid that there was no one there to answer.

There wasn't a sound to be heard.

_Don't tell me she's gone. She's not. She didn't leave. _

_Please be here, darling. What would I do without you?_

It was like this every time he came home. Would she still be there? This time was worse. His last screw-up could have motivated her to take flight. He took a deep breath, preparing himself for the worst.

The kitchen was empty.

The living room…empty.

Bathroom…empty.

His bedroom…

Emmett's…

Edward's…

Bedroom closets…

The hallway closet…

Basement…

Pantry…

Dining room…

His heart was heavy with anguish. His fear was coming true.

There was always outside. They had a dinky garage next to the house that they never used. Jasper stored his old motorcycle in there. Some of their childhood memorabilia was in there as well, along with some assorted junk. It was locked on the outside, though. He checked anyway, just in case.

She wasn't in there, of course.

Jasper had to sit down and think for a minute. He had thought that when the time came –as he knew it would-that he'd be out there chasing her down. Now, he felt as empty as the house. His energy was waning. But he wasn't going to give up. It wasn't too late. She couldn't have gotten far…

…No, she could have. Miles could be between them at this point.

And Jasper did something then that he would normally be embarrassed to do. He cried. Just a tear or two, but it was enough.

_It's my fault. If I hadn't been such a fiend she'd still be here. I scared her when I was supposed to make her feel safe and protected. I deserve to die._

He held his head in his hands, his curly blonde locks falling over his eyes.

"Fuck, why am I such an idiot?"

He looked up at the sky. It was such a beautiful day. There was no rain in the forecast and the clouds had disappeared by late morning leaving a clear blue sky. It was rare. Perfect. A beautiful day gone to hell.

At least she won't be bothered by rain. It was a bit chilly. He hoped she had worn a coat. Maybe he should bring one with him when he went to look for her.

He wondered if he should call his brothers or wait until they got home. He wasn't going to wait to go search for her, but it'd be wise to alert them.

He got his cell-phone out of his pocket. He sniffed, unhappy that he was still crying like a girl.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! What's wrong with me?" He muttered.

"Good question."

Jasper's breath caught in his throat. He whipped around.

Bella was standing directly behind him. Her hair was loose, and she was wearing a jacket that was way too big for her small frame. Her cheeks were reddened by the cool breeze, and she was watching him unwaveringly.

"Bella!" He yanked her into his arms. "I thought you'd run off again." He buried his nose in her hair, catching her faint scent of strawberry shampoo. He forgot about everything else. _She was with him_.

"Where would I go?" She chuckled into his chest.

Was that the only reason she stayed? Because she had nowhere, _no one_, else?

He ignored the pang in his gut and squeezed her once more before finally releasing her enough to actually see her.

"You weren't in the house, so I assumed…"

"I went for a short walk, actually. I went with Edward this morning," she averted her eyes, her cheeks flaming for reasons unknown to Jasper, "but I got restless around lunch, so…"

He held onto her, his hand rubbing her back.

"Um, Jasper, could you stop touching me?"

_No._

"Of course. Sorry." He stepped away from her, his hands tingling. If she wasn't already mad at him, he'd refuse to let her go and hold her for hours.

"What are you doing here? I thought you left to go to work early." Bella furrowed her brow.

"They think I'm sick and won't take my word that I'm not. So I've been driving around all morning. I got bored." He stalled. Was she ready to hear him out or was it too soon?

"Bella, I need to say some things to you."

She nodded, curt. "Right. Let's go inside, I'm cold."

She walked ahead of him, but he had no problem beating her to the door. Jasper held it open for her.

"Thanks." She said, flatly.

Bella chose the couch. The kitchen would have been a good option, but she might be tempted to stab him with a fork or something if he went off on her again. She placed a pillow on her lap and waited for him.

He was about to sit next to her, but she pierced him with a murderous look, and he moved to the armchair.

Bella waited for him to speak. Truthfully, if she spoke first, she wasn't sure what she'd say. She was still upset with him, but she missed him, too. Her fierce appearance was just a façade.

"I want to apologize." He began. His throat was dry, he realized then, but he refused to delay. Bella was paying him close attention, listening keenly. That was a good thing, wasn't it?

"What I said to you yesterday was awful and uncalled or. And wrong, and just plain mean."

Bella pursed her lips. "Why did you say it, then?"

"Bella…when I…when you said that you had called him, I couldn't take it." He tried to make her understand, but he could see that she didn't. "You don't get how deeply I love you." He got up and took a seat on the coffee table in front of her, covering her hands with his and shushing her protests. "The thought of losing you kills me. I was pissed that you had voluntarily risked yourself, and I took it out on you and that was wrong of me. You have no idea how much I regret everything I said. I-I didn't mean it, Bella, and I know that sounds like a lie, but it isn't. You're the only woman I've ever loved, the only woman I ever _will _love, and I can't lose you. I can't…so please, I'm begging you, darling, stay with us and let us handle him. I need you safe. I need you with me. Please…forgive me."

Jasper wasn't a man of many words, but he thought he said a lot considering he was tearing up like a woman who had PMS. He had never been so unmanly, but this was what she was capable of reducing him to.

"I don't think I can forgive you right now, Jasper. You hurt me."

"I know."

"You said you'd _never_ hurt me."

"I know."

"So I can't trust that you won't do it again."

"But I won't, Bella. I can't make you believe it, but I promise that I won't."

They were always begging her to stay. She should be flattered, she thought.

Bella shut her eyes. "I suppose I should apologize, too."

He frowned. _For what?_

"Just so we're clear on this, you're not like my father. You scare me sometimes, but you're not like him."

"But I scare you. That's bad. I don't ever want you to be afraid of me. Bella, I'd never hit you or…do what he did to you. You have to know that." He caressed her hands insistently.

"I do. But you're intense, Jasper, and you have a big temper."

"I'm sorry."

"Can we…I don't know…we can't forget yesterday happened, but I want to move on. I'm sick of thinking about it." Bella said.

Jasper was about to agree, but then he stopped. Did she mean the fight or the fight _and_ their intimacy?

"The argument?"

"Yes. Let's move on from that."

"I'd love that. What about the other part?"

"Hmm?"

"You know, when I came home and we were in the bedroom…"

Ah, there was that blush again.

"Oh! I, um…n-no, we don't have to forget that or anything." Bella stuttered. "But we shouldn't do that again for awhile."

His face fell, disappointed. "Is kissing okay?"

"Yes. Not too much. I'm very bad at being good."

He smirked. "I don't mind."

"I'm serious, Jasper."'

"I know, I know. I won't tempt you, or myself, for that matter. You say when."

"Thanks."

"By the way, I went by the market today. I suddenly remembered that that's where _he_ was." Jasper was aware that he was on a touchy subject.

Bella froze.

"Remember? When I heard him talking about you?"

She did.

"Victor works there. I asked if he was still there, and they said that he had a family emergency back in California. You were right. I think they're gone for now."

Bella snorted. "And you accuse _me_ of taking risks."

"I had a cover, darling. Not a perfect one, but it was decent enough. No one was suspicious. I just thought you'd like to know."

Bella didn't feel like arguing. It was slightly hypocritical of him, but he had to be aware of that already.

"Well, it confirms that they're together and up to no good. But, they're never up to any good. No surprise there."

Jasper sighed, leaning back into the sofa, bringing Bella with him. He kissed the top of her head.

"I'm sorry, Bella."

"I know. You already said that."

"I'll keep saying it. I love you, Bella."

"I get it."

"I love you."

"Yeah, yeah."

"And I'm sorry."

"Mm…that's fine by me. Want to watch a movie?"


	19. Women Are From the Planet Crazy

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

**A/N** This chapter is a bit different from the rest. I hope you like it! *Sighs* I got weird again. Forgive me. This is shorter than the last one, which was pretty long. I don't know if you prefer them long or not.

And I'm sorry if this chapter squicks anyone out…I'll say no more, except that I am a highly disturbed person if my writing is any indication. I'm sure you know that by now. I'll probably get reviews saying, WTF?

Ménage

Chapter 19 –Women Are From the Planet Crazy

He held her for exactly one hour and twenty-one minutes. Bella wasn't mad at Jasper anymore. She realized it later on. The reason she was holding off on more intimacy with him was simple. She didn't want to be with someone who treated her badly.

But it was a first strike, so to speak. If he had physically harmed her, that would have been a different story, and although what he said could be seen as verbal abuse, she actually believed him when he said he was sorry and didn't mean it. That was a first for her. She was going with her gut, though.

Bella was a bit in awe of herself. It was like her to be on her guard and be a little less forgiving. If anyone hurt her, than they were toast. The reason for her newfound forgiving attitude was that, she….well, she _liked_ Jasper. But it was more than that. She had _feelings_ for Jasper. Emmett and Edward she had feelings for, too, but those were easier to admit. Jasper was harder to contend with. Their relationship had been volatile to begin with, and neither of them had made it any easier. Bella could own up to her part in that. She wasn't trusting and sometimes she just wanted to live in a world without men. The last thing she required right now was to fall in love, but that was where she was headed.

Fancy falling for three men. They made it impossible for her _not_ to fall for them. Yup, it was entirely their fault. She blamed them. How dare they be so charming, intelligent, handsome and caring! She had tried, really, she had. It would have been better if she'd remained indifferent to them or just flat out disliked them, but it was impossible to do either with these Cullen freaks. Their parents must be gods if they had such god-like offspring.

Seriously, she defied anyone to hate them. They even offered (or demanded, she should say) to murder for her. They were either psychopaths or they were in love with her.

Okay, they loved her. _Her_, the mess with evil daddy issues. They were insane to want her, but they did want her, so maybe they were a match after all. Bella didn't exactly claim to be the sanest of the sane.

When she first arrived, she wanted nothing more than to leave. Now, she was loathed to leave. The thought made her chest ache. And she loved the warmth of being in their arms, in their house, in their beds. She loved how safe she felt knowing that she was with people who had no ill intentions towards her.

She sighed, her cheek flat against Jasper's hard chest. "I'm bipolar."

He chuckled, kissing her head.

"So are you." She said, matter-of-factly.

"Oh, no! What are we going to do?"

"There's nothing we can do. We'll be melodramatic together. It'll be like a soap opera."

"Ah, I hate soap operas."

"So do I. I should also tell you, I have a best friend who's an elf. Just thought I should warn you."

"Thanks for the heads-up. I don't want to be taken by surprise when I run into an elf."

"His name is Superman."

"_He_? Should I be worried?"

"No, we're just friends. He's three feet tall. He wears a cape and converse sneakers."

"I'll keep a look out for him."

Yeah, it was totally his fault that she didn't hate him.

* * *

Edward and Emmett were not thrilled that their brother had ignored them for the whole day. They worried that he had done something rash, like run away. They should have known better than to think for even a second that he would leave Bella. She could throw the cruelest insult at him and he'd stay, that was how crazy he was about her.

When they found out that he wasn't in school, they called him. Emmett left him a message first, then Edward. It all went unanswered. School had been tense, and they were anxious for it to be over. They had called the house at lunch, figuring that they'd have more success reaching Bella that way. She answered, but had no clue where Jasper was. They weren't sure whether or not they were relieved that he wasn't at home.

It was startling to find him and Bella cuddled on the couch together, looking not the least bit troubled. Bella was asleep in Jasper's lap, and he had a big-ass smile lighting up his face.

"Where have you been all day?" Edward hissed.

Jasper looked up at Edward, only just noticing him.

"Here and there." He whispered in response, trying not to wake Bella. "I drove around for awhile, then came back here."

Edward set his gaze upon Bella.

"Have you made up yet?"

Jasper's grin widened. "Yes, we've agreed to move past it. I really did fuck up, though. She wants to take things slower with me. I scared her." His smiled faltered.

"You don't seem to be scaring her now."

"Yeah, she's…I don't know. I don't think she hates me anymore." He said, awed. He had noticed it. She looked at him differently. In the past hour, something had changed.

"I don't think she ever hated you."

"Maybe for like an hour, dude." Emmett piped in. "You were being an ass. I kind of hated you, too."

"So did I." Jasper murmured, combing through Bella's dark hair.

"We should put her in bed." Emmett suggested.

She ended up in Emmett's bed, tucked in securely. Bella only opened her eyes for a fraction of a second, and just as quickly fell back into a deep sleep.

"Wow, she's exhausted." Emmett said, heading towards the kitchen. "She didn't sleep well last night."

"Not to mention all the exercise she got today." Jasper commented, quite innocently. Edward immediately tried changing the subject.

"School sucked. Jane missed you terribly."

"Oh, did she? How nice. Send my love when you go in tomorrow."

"You're not coming?"

"Nah, they're convinced I'm sick, so I get a free pass."

"Spending the day with Bella, I assume." Edward grinned cheekily.

"Definitely." Jasper watched his brother, scrutinizing him. "What's wrong? You're acting weird."

"No, I'm not."

"Did something happen?"

Edward shook his head.

"Psh! Eddie here is being too modest." Emmett popped open a can of soda and leaned against the counter. "He took Bella for a walk this morning."

Jasper raised his eyebrows, not getting what Emmett was implying.

"Yeah, she mentioned that. She was on another walk by herself when I got back, which I don't like."

"I bet that walk wasn't as _interesting_." Emmett waggled his brows.

"Shut up, Emmett!" Edward pinched his arm, but it didn't hurt him in the slightest.

Jasper laughed. "What happened? I'm missing something here."

"Oh, just that they went for a _walk_." Emmett said suggestively.

"A walk? You already said that. What _occurred_ on said walk?"

"They…_walked_."

Jasper stared at him blankly. "This is going nowhere."

"Ugh! You are so thickheaded!" Emmett exclaimed. "They got down and nasty in the forest! Pants off and birds fleeing South, or wherever it is they go."

Jasper's jaw dropped as he turned his shocked eyes to Edward. "You and Bella had sex?"

Edward punched Emmett in the shoulder this time. "Thanks a lot, douche bag, and no," he faced his older brother, "we didn't."

Jasper sighed in relief.

"But he did get her _naked_." Emmett smirked lasciviously.

"And you haven't, so there!" Edward glared at him like he used to when they were children.

"Only a matter of time, bro. You just had better timing."

Emmett was sure that it _was_ only a matter of time. Last night she had been vulnerable, otherwise they would have gone further. He didn't mind, though; didn't feel slighted. She'd proven her attraction to him already. He wasn't worried.

But damn, what he wouldn't give to have been in Edward's position this morning!

"Oh, good for you." Jasper said. He'd have been ticked if they'd had sex. He was happy for him, though. They'd all experienced blue balls in the past week.

"So, I found something out today." He told them. They waited for him to continue.

Jasper revealed to them what he had done earlier. It wasn't much to go on, what he learned about Victor, but it meshed with what Bella found out about her father.

"I wish we knew what these fuckers looked like. They might walk right past us and we wouldn't know it." Emmett complained.

It was frustrating. They couldn't feel genuinely secure.

Bellawasn't safe. What strategy was there when they were on a cold trail? They promised to annihilate James, but they had no way of doing that right now. Bella was still adamant about doing it herself, of course.

Like they'd actually let her put herself in danger. Again.

* * *

Bella had been so tired that she slept through dinner. The boys were worried about her, but she insisted that she wasn't hungry.

"Are you sick?" Jasper asked her, ready to get his father on the phone without hesitation.

"No, just really, really sleepy. Don't worry about me." She said, pulling the covers over her head.

Edward had to remind his brother that their parents were arriving back from Italy the next day. It kept slipping _his_ mind, too. When they first picked up Bella, he was set on calling his father and having him check her over. Then he remembered. Italy. Ah, yes.

It wasn't unusual for Carlisle and Esme Cullen to travel. They went out of the country often, starting when Emmett was in his last year of high school. Jasper missed his mother the most on those occasions. They hardly ever saw their parents any more. They were either working constantly or were off thousands of miles away. It was their dad who was the hardest to see. Being a doctor, his hours were long. Esme was almost as bad. She was an interior decorator, and she'd have lunch with her sons now and then, but it was rare.

What would she think of Bella? They couldn't fathom how she was going to react when the time came for their mom to meet her. There was a time when Esme had been nosy about their love lives.

"Jasper, is there a reason why you've never dated? Do you not like girls?"

"Edward, it's alright, you know. Being gay is nothing to be ashamed about."

"Emmett, a boy with as much testosterone as you must have an interest in girls. I'm not blind. When I was your age, everyone was trying to get in my pants."

To which Emmett protested heavily. "Mom! Eww! I don't want to know about your sex life. Yuck."

His mom chortled. "For your information, I didn't have a sex life until I was twenty. Your father was my first, I'll have you know, and I was _his_ first."

"I didn't need to know that."

"I'm glad you and your brothers are gentlemen. I see the way other boys your age are. I'm happy I'm not _their_ mother. I don't know what I'd do if my sons were whores, whoring all over the place. I'd probably have to kill you."

"Whoring? What century are we in?"

"A century in which our youth take their clothes off for anyone with genitalia. It's horrible. Ever since that free love garbage. People are becoming grandmothers when they're thirty. I'm proud of you, Emmie. You've been keeping it to yourself." And she pinched his cheeks. He had been the victim of cheek-pinching ever since he was small. It was the dimples that people couldn't resist.

Esme was a gentle woman. Then she said things like that and totally took people by surprise. She talked about sex very casually with her children, although her opinions were strong. Giving them "the talk" had been traumatic for them, but she took it in stride. Carlisle attempted to do the same, but failed miserably. He was too embarrassed to say anything even remotely related to sex, so he just said, "When you love someone who _isn't _a relative, then your, uh, your body will know it."

For a doctor, he sucked. Jasper was the first to get the talk from both of his parents. He then relayed the experiences to his brothers so they'd know what to expect.

"Jasper, honey, you know what sex is, right?" Esme sat him down when he was thirteen in the dining room where they would later have dinner. _Not a good place, mom_, he wanted to say, but she was so serious that he didn't have the heart to interrupt. That, and he was too astonished to open his mouth.

"Uh…yes?" _Duh, who _doesn't_ know what sex is?_

"Good. Now, Jasper, sex can be either really beautiful or really filthy. Now, there are different terms for sex. There's making love," she ticked off one finger as her son cringed, "which is the nice way of putting it, there's also screwing, fucking, but don't use that word, tapping, hitting that, banging, boinking, bonking, taking a dip in the ocean, bumping uglies, and god knows what else. My point is, they all mean sex."

_Do they, mom? I had _no_ idea_.

"I realize that sex before marriage is more common than ever, but I can't lie and say that I like the idea of you going out and tapping someone simply because they have a vagina. I've taught you to be respectful of women, but also to be respectful of yourself. I know you won't wait until marriage. I'd be naïve to think you would, but I hope that you at least wait for the woman you want to spend the rest of your life with. It's worth it."

Aside from her dreadful speeches, she really was a good mother. He was closer to her than either Edward or Emmett. They used to cook together all the time and she even listened to him rattle off about the civil war (no one else could stand his war talks).

When Alice told him and his brothers about their future love, he didn't tell his mom. He was fourteen. It was awkward, and he could just imagine her face when he told her. It sounded perverted even to his ears. If he'd been anyone else, he'd have thought the same thing. As it was, he wasn't in need of a sex talk. His parents _had_ raised him right, but he'd always been acutely aware of his indifference to girls and what they had to offer.

It was Edward who told her. He didn't give the whole deal away, but it was enough.

He was fifteen. There was girl at school, Anna Hartley, who had become a bit of a bother. She was actually pretty nice. She had a huge crush on Edward like so many others, but she had the advantage of sitting next to him in math class that year. Every day she tried to get his attention, but got nothing more than small talk out of him. Her goal was to be his girlfriend. It always seemed that a dance was coming up, and she'd love it if he asked her to go. He never did. One time, she called his house. That was what led to Edward's admission to his mom about the nameless girl they were destined to be with. Okay, so he only mentioned that _he_ was destined to be with her. He didn't want to push it.

Esme liked his little revelation, and she adored Alice. That didn't mean she wasn't skeptical, but she accepted it.

She was a bit less accepting when Emmett told her the same thing. It was months after Edward did. His mouth had been full of cereal and he was gloating about the flock of girls, seniors, even, that followed him around school. He was popular early on, but "I have a soul-mate, and she isn't in that group of ho-bags."

"Aw, you believe in soul-mates, sweetie?"

"Yeah! We all do. She's going to be lovely, and she'll smell like fruit or something. And we'll eat cereal together every morning and watch horror movies every night."

Esme shook her head. "Sounds like your dream girl."

"She is. I can't wait to meet her."

"What's her name?"

"Dunno. Alice didn't say."

Oops.

"Alice? Wait, she told you that you have a soul-mate?"

Emmett clamped his mouth shut, cereal flakes spilling out. He wasn't supposed to say anything. He forgot.

"What about Jasper? Did she tell Jasper the same thing?" Esme wanted to know. It wasn't that she doubted her niece or questioned her intentions, but it was too strange, and she didn't comprehend what was going on.

"Well?"

Emmett promptly ran out of the kitchen and out of the house. When Esme confronted her firstborn, he denied everything. She'd end up giving him a speech about how wrong it was to share the same so-called soul-mate. Then they'd talk about sex again. Not merely sex, but _Jasper _having sex. And not just _Jasper _having sex, but Jasper, Edward, and Emmett having sex.

With the same girl.

At the same time.

He absolutely refused to let that happen. He loved his mom, but there was no way they were discussing group sex. _Ever_.

She let it drop, but she didn't forget.

Esme Cullen had a sharp mind.

* * *

Friday morning at five a.m. found the Cullen brothers sprawled out on both the bed and the floor. Emmet was on the floor, by choice, as it happened. Bella was happy to sleep with them that night, but they knew one of them would fall, so he volunteered for the floor.

Emmett knew the second he awoke that Bella was gone. Something just didn't feel right. He shuddered, getting on his feet and searching the house for her, but he was certain she wasn't there. The front door was wide open, letting the chilly air in. He didn't think, just ran out the door, calling her name as he went.

"Bella! Bella, where are you?" He realized how desperate he sounded, but that's what he was. He told himself that she didn't run away. Why leave the front door wide open?

"Bella!"

All the cars were there. Everything appeared normal. There were only the woods and the road out there. He hated to think of her in either of those places at this time of night, but he had to put his fear aside. His bet was on the woods. She had to be in there. He just had no idea why.

* * *

She woke up cold. Her feet were bare, exposed to the earth at her heels. She stood on scattered leaves, an odd twig or two scratching the balls of her feet and ankles.

It was a moment of ambiguous bewilderment before it dawned on her that she was outside.

_Shit. Where am I?_

Bella was surrounded by trees. It was still dark out, and the moon shed an inadequate amount of light on the woods. As far as she was able to see, the house wasn't nearby. She was lost. And fucked, utterly fucked.

_Naturally, when I _don'_t want to sleep walk, that's when I end up outside with no clue where I am. Typical, Bella. Really brilliant of you. Maybe you should fall back asleep and walk back home that way, huh? That oughta do the trick. I have no navigation system in me. Damn. What time is it?_

Bella was wide awake now. Yesterday she'd been hit by a wave of exhaustion. She'd gotten her period, and the cramps that came with it. It was around lunch that she realized it, and she was thankful that she hadn't gotten it when she was with Edward that morning.

She'd taken another walk to help alleviate her cramps, but she wasn't brave enough to go far. Going near the road was a no-no, and she was worried about getting lost if she went too deeply into the woods. The forest was rather large. She didn't trust herself to _not_ get lost.

So here she was. Lost. And wet. Not the I'm-turned-on kind of wet, but the It's-that-time-of-the-month wet. Wasn't she wearing a sanitary pad?

She looked down. Bugger. She _had_ been, but now…not so much.

Okay, so here she was, lost _and_ gross. Jasper had been forced to buy her feminine care, as he delicately put it, earlier in the week, after she explained that the tampons Emmett bought wouldn't do the job.

As if that wasn't embarrassing enough. Her subconscious was evil. What kind of person not only sleep-walks, but takes their underwear off, too? And where were her pajama bottoms? And where the hell was she?

If she wasn't so pissed at herself, she'd be more frightened. She'd done this before, but _he _caught her every time. Apparently, she slipped out under their noses without even meaning to.

Oh god. They were going to think she ran away!

She couldn't allow that. They'd feel so betrayed. And she missed them. She wanted to be sandwiched between them again so badly.

Each direction was ominous and dark. The moon was partially obscured by clouds. Horror stories soon came to mind: Girl lost out in the woods gets eaten by wolves; menstruating girl killed by bear; girl without sanitary pad gets lost, rescued by nuns carrying emergency tampons.

Menstruating girl lost because she had serious mental issues gets attacked by Dracula and is never seen again. The world sighs in relief that she is dead; throws a party, creates new holiday. Ha. Ha. Ha.

She contemplated calling for help, but knew that wasn't a wise decision. So she turned around and started walking in the direction she hoped she had come from.

It was almost five-thirty in the morning, but she didn't know that. How long had she been out there? Considering how far she had gotten, it must have been awhile.

* * *

At fifteen minutes to six, Emmett was exactly fifty-eight feet away from her. The sun was making itself comfortable in the sky, and Emmett was both relieved and terrified. He was close to bawling his eyes out. She was gone.

"Bella…Bella!"

Bella paused in her steps.

"Bella!"

"Emmett…"

He was through a mass of trees, barely visible. Bella beamed, racing forward, smacking branches out of her way.

"Emmett!" It felt like a thousand weights had been lifted off of her shoulders. Inside she was mocking herself for being such a cry baby. But the happiness she felt at seeing him drowned that out.

Emmett couldn't believe his ears, his eyes.

He met her halfway, scooping her up in his arms and swinging her around a few times as she clung to him.

"God, Bella, I'm so glad I found you. What are you doing out here, baby?" He kissed her face all over.

She sobbed into his shoulder, unable to respond.

"Were you trying to run away?" He clutched her tighter.

She shook her head. "No."

"Did something happen?" He kept his voice soft, trying to soothe her.

"I was sleepwalking." She cried, cursing her bad habit.

"You sleepwalk?"

"Mm."

"You haven't done it while you've been here." He said, puzzled.

"I only do it when I'm anxious. Not all the time."

"Were you anxious last night?" He caressed her back.

"Yes…"

"Why?"

She shrugged. Why _was_ she? That question had multiple answers, and none of them were new. James was a main reason. Fear was the dominant issue.

"Let's go home." He kissed her lips once more, putting their foreheads together.

Suddenly, Bella freaked out. "Oh shit." She loosened her legs from around his waist.

"What?" He asked, panicked.

"I'm disgusting." She screwed her eyes shut, wanting to kill herself.

"Why?" He asked, cautious.

"Um, I'm on my period."

He blinked.

She was forced to clarify. "I'm bleeding on you."

Emmett peered down. Her legs were smeared in blood, so were his clothes.

_Wow, that is kind of sick, I guess. Too bad._

He held onto her, using his left arm to secure her legs around his waist.

"What are you doing?" She shrieked.

"Taking you home." He went in the direction of the house.

"But didn't you hear me?"

"Yup."

"Oh Jesus. You're insane."

"I just don't think you should be straining yourself in your condition."

"I'm not pregnant."

"Look, when my mom had her…uh, time of the month, she was a different person. She'd do crazy things, like get up at three in the morning to bake cookies. She downed whole bottles of aspirin over a week. She ran to the bathroom without warning. She got headaches and watched chick flick marathons. She cried for no reason. Now, I hope you don't do any of that, because frankly, she was scary, and you're already a bit of a nutcase."

Bella nodded. It was undeniable. "Acknowledged."

"And you've been outside in nothing but a shirt for who knows how long. So if you bleed on me for the next twenty minutes, I won't judge you. I may take a shower, however."

She giggled. "You_ are_ insane."

"Nah-uh. _You_ are insane. Women are from the planet crazy, I'm telling you. Men don't do these kinds of things. We're just gallant."

"Men don't get periods. But, I always thought planet crazy was more interesting than Venus."

"See? Crazy to the bone."

Bella smiled, bringing her lips to his for a quick kiss. "I like you. Have I told you that yet?"

Emmett kissed her back. "I can't remember. Jog my memory?"

"Alright, _insane_ boyfriend."

"Aw, you're my insane girlfriend." He cooed.

And back home were two other men who were currently going insane.


	20. A Cullen Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. Ding.

**A/N** Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Hope you like this one.

Have a great Halloween!

Ménage

Chapter 20 –A Cullen Girl

The first thing Jasper noticed when he woke up was that the bed was cold. The middle of the bed was empty, deserted. Bella wasn't there.

The second thing he noticed was that Edward was fast asleep, a slight frown marring his features.

The third thing to strike him was that Emmett was gone. His blanket was strewn across the floor.

Putting his feet on the cold floor, he made his way out of the bedroom. On the hallway floor he nearly stepped on what he soon discovered to be Bella's abandoned pajama bottoms. He felt sick, imagining the worst, but nothing seemed like a plausible explanation. Eventually his feet led him to the gaping front door. He stood there for two seconds feeling everything from hurt to anger rush through him.

_How could she?_

He came to a simple conclusion: Bella ran away and Emmett went after her.

Then why did she take her pants off?

Back in the bedroom, he shook Edward awake, which didn't take much effort. He bolted upright after a few nudges, looking around in confusion.

"What's going on?"

"Bella's gone."

And they were out of the house in a heartbeat.

It was with great trepidation that they neared the woods. At six in the morning, they wondered how long they'd been out there for. How far had Bella gotten, and was she okay?

At two minutes past six, Emmett and Bella emerged. Bella had her legs wrapped around him, arms securely linked behind his neck, and she had her lips to his ear as she whispered something no one else could hear. Emmett had the widest grin on his face, his dimples at full force, and his cheeks were tinged red.

Jasper and Edward were furious, worried.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Jasper charged up to them, and Bella whipped her head around, coming fact to face with an angry Jasper. Edward wasn't as visibly perturbed on the outside, but when Bella chanced a look in his green eyes, she saw the anxiety there. She knew what they were thinking. It was what she feared they'd think, but it was too late to prevent that. She'd just have to set them straight. Edward stroked her face as Emmett held her, like she would disappear any second. He was afraid to ask if she had fled them. She couldn't take it for very long, and looked away.

"It's not what you think." She said.

Jasper was visibly distressed, barely containing a spew of questions and demanding to know what exactly she thought she was doing.

He controlled himself.

"Cool it, Jazz." Emmet warned.

Jasper took a deep breath, waiting until he was calmer. He knew the drill by now, knew where his missteps would lead him. He touched her back, trying to get her to look at him, but she wouldn't.

Was he going to yell at her again?

"Bella, darling, look at me. Please, I'm not mad at you."

Bella averted her eyes from Emmett's neck, letting herself down and planting her feet on the ground. She wasn't afraid to look at Jasper this time. She found that she was getting used to him rather fast. She may even learn how to read him some day soon.

"I didn't do anything wrong." She said, cutting to the chase. No reason to continue any misunderstanding. She wanted them to know that she wasn't a flighty person. She didn't say yes to them one day and then change her mind the next. Besides, she wasn't stupid. She knew perfectly well that the best time to make a run for it was when they were at work. Common sense, that's what it was. And she had no desire to leave them. She could see why they, Jasper especially, would be mistrustful, however.

"So you weren't…?" Jasper hesitated, cautious. There was no other explanation. She ran. He'd love to believe her, but this wasn't exactly a new thing for her.

"No, she didn't." Emmett said before Bella could answer.

Bella bit her lip. "It's weird, but I didn't. I know it seems like I did. If Emmett hadn't found me…"

Jasper puckered his brow. "What are you doing out here, then?"

Bella blushed for what she was sure was the hundredth time in the past hour. The whole incident was just incredibly humiliating.

"Ah, that's a funny question. You won't believe what our girl does at night when we're not looking." Emmett quipped.

Bella glared at him.

"I don't do it for fun, Emmett. I'm embarrassed enough as it is. And I wasn't trying to make a grand escape." She repeated, sure that she wasn't convincing Jasper.

"I know you didn't, love." Edward kissed her cheek, taking off his jacket and throwing it over her shoulders.

"Sorry, babe. Just trying to ease the mood." Emmett stuck out his lower lip, and Bella forgave him instantly. It was impossible to stay mad at this gorilla of a man. She wasn't really mad at him to begin with.

Jasper still waited to hear her explanation. Edward had more faith; that was obvious. Jasper was indecisive. He was half-convinced that he had screwed up again and she was sick of him altogether, that it was his fault.

"Okay, don't laugh." Bella said.

They didn't feel like laughing.

At all.

In fact, Bella was struck by how serious Edward and Jasper were. So much concern was written all over their ridiculously handsome faces. It swarmed her with both warmth and guilt. She hated that she worried them, and because of something so stupid.

"Um…the thing is…I was sleepwalking."

Silence. She was sure someone would burst out laughing, but Edward was looking more worried than ever, Jasper was almost stunned, and Emmett had a peculiar, grave look about him. It was as if she'd said that while on her nightly sleepwalking travels, she happened to run into James and had a nice, long, pleasant conversation with him. Oh, and he was coming over for dinner. That was how they looked.

"You were sleeping the whole time without waking us? Shit." Edward muttered, resting his chin on her head and putting his arms around her.

"How far did you get before you woke up?" Jasper asked, his expression stony.

Bella sighed. "Pretty far." She didn't expect them to believe her. It was true, but a little outlandish. Yet they believed her without doubting her for even a split second.

"I was twenty minutes into the woods _at least_ before I found her." Emmett revealed.

Edward inhaled sharply. "What?"

"But there are animals out there!" Jasper exclaimed. He felt wretched. They'd been right there and yet this had happened. What if she'd been hurt? "And what if someone had been out there? Anything could have happened. You might have been hurt and we wouldn't have been able to help you! What if you fell? Or walked into the road?"

"Jasper, it's okay. I'm fine. Nothing happened." Bella brought her hands to his head and brought him down to her level, burying her fingers in his hair. "Don't get upset."

"How can I not get upset?" He asked, baffled. "Anything…it just takes one moment of bad luck and we'd have lost you. What if _he_ was out there? What if _anyone_ was out there, Bella? I can't lose you."

Bella's eyes watered.

"Has this happened before?" Edward wanted to know.

"Yes, but someone always stopped me." She'd have lied if she thought it'd do any good. It _was _dangerous, there was no questioning that. But with as much bad luck as she had, there was enough good luck to counter it. It was a happy thought. She was unlucky in the situations she got in, the things that had been done to her, who her father was, but she was _so_ lucky to have met these men. She was now sure that they were her lasting key to happiness.

But another knife sliced through Jasper and his brothers' guts. _James Mercury_ had stopped her, had been aware, and had protected her in a small, perhaps unintentional way. It was probably more out of possessiveness than thoughts of her safety that propelled him, but still. What a blow. There were three of them, together in the same room, and she slipped right by them. Well, no more.

"I'm so sorry, Bella." He put his lips to her forehead.

"For what?"

"For not protecting you."

"What? Jasper, I was_ sleepwalking_. Don't make such a big deal about it." _Even if I was scared just a tad_.

"Bella, _anything_ could have happened. It'll happen again."

"Maybe." Yes, it would. Eventually.

"We should put a better lock on the door." Edward said, in deep thought. "And the bedrooms…we'll put bells on the doors so we'll hear when you're leaving."

"What about bathroom runs?" Emmett asked.

"Do you ever make bathroom runs?"

"Sure, when I drink a lot before bed."

"Let's not worry about that, then. Just don't drink a lot."

"Easier said than done, bro."

"Can we go in? I'm cold." Bella shivered. Her ass was barely covered. Emmett had given her one of his shirts the night before because she didn't want to wear the skimpy one that went with the set she got. It was chilly.

"Of course, darling." Jasper stepped back, and Edward gave her another kiss on the corner of her lips. He'd been doing that a lot lately, she noticed. Not that she minded.

"It _is_ getting cold." Edward said, pulling the jacket tighter on Bella. He turned to Emmett. "I'm so glad _one_ of us found her. How did you-" He stopped, seeing the blood. Emmett's shirt and pants were smudged. It was all over him. He knit his brows together, perplexed. _But…_

That was when he had a proper look at Bella for the first time since that morning. The color drained from his face.

Jasper caught his brother's line of sight and gasped.

Her legs were covered in blood, and her panties appeared to be missing. Fresh blood was streaking down her limbs.

_Rape_, was what immediately flashed through their minds. Bella had been raped. Someone _had_ been out there and they hadn't gotten to her in time. They were going to fucking slaughter the bastard –

"Relax." Bella saw that they finally took notice of her unbecoming state. "It's just my period. Bad timing and what have you."

"Be-Bella, you're bleeding!" Edward didn't hear her. He was transfixed.

"Edward! I'm on my period." She waved her hands in front of him, growing increasingly perturbed as he continued to be horrified.

"Period?"

"Yes, you know, bleeding from my girl parts once a month? Ever heard of that?"

He nodded.

"Stop looking at it!" She shouted. Edward snapped out of it.

"So you weren't…raped?" Jasper held his breath.

"No, I'm pretty sure that would have been the first thing you'd have heard when Emmett and I came out."

"Oh, thank god!" She was attacked from both sides by two relieved men.

"We'll do better from now on." Jasper swore. "Bells hanging on every fucking door, a big-ass alarm system, a guard dog, surveillance cameras, padlocks-"

"Let's not go overboard." Bella chuckled nervously. Guard dogs? Cameras? Padlocks? Alarm systems? The bells just seemed goofy. Although she'd hate to find herself back in these woods at the break of dawn with nothing but the great unknown for company.

Maybe the bells were a good idea.

"Seriously, guys, I need to use the bathroom and clean up. This is so embarrassing." She said under her breath.

"Love, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's not your fault. It's nature's fault. When our mom had hers, she was insane." Edward reassured her.

"Emmett told me. I hate that it had to coincide with my sleepwalking. It doesn't even happen all that often."

"Is it spontaneous?"

"Not always. Like I told Emmett, I'm usually anxious when it happens. I don't know…I wasn't feeling all that anxious last night."

"What happened to your clothes?" Jasper found her pants, but had no clue why they were off her. And her panties…

"Oh, um…" Bella was hesitant to answer that. It wasn't an altogether safe question. "I guess I took them off in my sleep."

"Is there a reason for that? Is that what happens every time?" Emmett thought sleepwalking was strange in and of itself, but stripping simultaneously? His girl was getting odder and odder. He loved her more and more for all of her eccentricities. She wasn't like anyone else. Every female who had flirted and vied for him didn't come close to her. They were terribly dull in comparison.

"Uh…yeah. That's normal for me." Bella said. It was almost true. Her clothes were shed out of habit. That was her conclusion. She didn't fancy telling them that, though. The truth was, she was accustomed to sleeping in the nude. She never took her clothes off before simply because there were no clothes _to_ take off. It had been a couple of years since he insisted that she sleep that way. Now she had trouble adjusting to sleeping with them on. At the same time, she reveled in her freedom of choice. She bought PJs and wore them, stole her boys' shirts, but it was still something she had to get used to. Her body preferred being naked at night.

Traitor.

She was amazed that she kept the shirt on. She was usually as naked as the day she was born.

No, there was no need for them to be aware of that tidbit of information. It would only upset them. Besides, if she did go back to sleeping as nature intended, they'd hardly protest. But if they knew about her past, they might not be too keen on it.

So why spoil it for everyone?

* * *

She made Emmett shower first. He was the one going to work, not her.

"Aw, but we're not leaving for another hour." He groaned.

"This way you won't be rushing." She pushed him along, and he complied.

Edward handed her a bottle of painkillers when they arrived home. He instructed Jasper to get a cloth and dip it in warm water to ease her cramps. Bella was a little more than uncomfortable with them discussing her lady issues like that. She wished she was able to erase that knowledge from their minds, or at least stop them from thinking about it.

She hopped into the shower right after Emmett got finished and made herself decent, scrubbing off the blood and dirt. Her feet were a bit of a mess, and she was sure she'd have to walk carefully for a day or two.

Edward and Jasper battled over who got to make breakfast. Jasper won. He had more skill, he argued, and a love for "the art of cooking that you lack."

He'd be staying home with Bella for the whole day this time. Edward contemplated contracting a serious illness so he could do the same, but decided that he'd wait for a more appropriate time.

When they started making love, he'd keep her in bed all day. That was the plan. Oh, and when that day came, he'd get a wicked case of food poisoning _and_ chicken pox; be out of work for a whole month. He was getting hard just thinking about it. Hopefully their intimacy wasn't in the too distant future. He didn't want to rush her, but lord he'd love to just sink into her.

"Edward?" Bella's voice brought him back to earth. "You spaced out."

"Did I?"

"Yup. Thinking dirty thoughts?" She smirked.

He placed his hand on her leg.

"You read my mind, love."

Cue the jelly legs.

Emmett came in then, winking at Bella just as Edward began running his long fingers up and down her leg.

Damn, they knew precisely what they were doing to her. Jackasses.

"Hey, you know, it's our one-week anniversary." Bella hoped to divert them. Getting aroused must be avoided at all costs.

"What? I forgot. I'm such an idiot! We have an anniversary." Emmett jumped up, put his large hands on either side of her face, and planted a big wet one on her. "Happy anniversary, baby."

But the truth was he didn't forget a thing.

Everyone was ecstatic that Bella brought it up. It was a sign. Why would she mention something like a one week anniversary if she wasn't in love with them?

No one could say for sure that she was, but they were willing to bet that she loved them and just didn't know it yet. They were soul-mates. One day, she would come to terms with that. For now, they were happy with this progress.

Emmett had a shit-eating grin on his face all day. Edward had yet to see him without it. He wondered about his brother sometimes. He was rarely Mr. Serious, but this was different.

Hmm…it had to do with Bella. Edward was certain. He was on a high from this morning, too.

But there was something else.

He remembered how she whispered in Emmett's ear when they found them. What did she say?

"I'm not telling." Emmett declared during lunch. Edward wanted to know, suddenly convinced that he and Bella had some secret between them.

But Emmett wouldn't budge, he just kept that smirk on his face, making his dimples more prominent. The girls in his class swooned. Violet was on the prowl, as well, dwelling outside his classroom on her breaks. Emmett was feeling so good that he didn't care.

"Can I have a word?" She had applied her lipstick minutes earlier and primped her hair. Emmett didn't spare her a glance.

"Sorry, ho, I'm busy." And he continued on his way.

_What did he just call me?_

_

* * *

_

"Oh god…what has gotten into you?" Jasper moaned. Bella's lips were latched onto his neck, sucking at his pulse point. They had been making out for most of the morning, much to Jasper's surprise. She was the one to initiate it. He wasn't complaining, he just thought since she was…uh, having lady issues, that she'd want to relax. He didn't imagine she'd be so affectionate. He was prepared for a sexless, crampy Bella. He was going to take care of her and cuddle (which he enjoyed, no matter how many men claimed to hate it). Instead, he'd been jumped.

Bella straddled his lap as he leaned forward on the couch, enjoying her attentions. His shirt was already on the floor, his chest having been heavily explored earlier on. He discovered how much Bella loved running her hands along his abdomen and testing his reactions. She was quite the sex kitten when she let herself go. It was clear that her walls were coming down.

"There." Bella eyed her handy work triumphantly. "I've left a mark. Now you're mine, Cullen." She joked, giggling.

"I was and always will be yours." Jasper kissed the base of her throat, his hands cupping her ass.

"Yeah, but now every woman who hits on you will know that you're taken."

"Hmm…" Jasper thought, "I guess I should do the same to you. Gimme your neck, missy!"

Bella laughed. "How about this side?" She tilted her head. "Edward had the other side yesterday."

"Oh, did he now? Well, I must have my turn. We'll make a chain of love bites on you, and every time they start to fade, we'll do it all over again. Sound good?"

Bella raised her eyebrows. "I'll have to wear turtlenecks when we go out."

"Absolutely not. I want every man out there to see that you're a Cullen girl."

"Possessive, are we?"

"Only of you. Now, shall we get going on that hickey?"

* * *

After work, Edward and Emmett bought the groceries they needed for dinner. Jasper was cooking their anniversary meal and wrote them a detailed list that they did _not_ appreciate, but bought everything on it anyway. Bella was in awe of how seriously they took this anniversary thing. It was a week, not the most significant thing to celebrate, but as soon as she mentioned it, they were all over the idea. And Bella…she liked it, too. She loved having something to celebrate, something to look forward to. It made her forget about her worries for a time.

It seemed silly, like they were playing house, only there were no children and only one wife and an abundance of husbands. She wasn't destined for a normal life, that was for sure. Since she decided to just go with it and be with them, life had been great. Okay, so it had only been a day since she patched things up with Jasper, but she already felt lighter. It was amazing that she was there. A week ago she'd been terrified, hours away from escape, and her life was still in peril. Her everyday life consisted of waking up, angsting for a few hours, thinking about the night to come, maybe going upstairs and having dinner, then laying in bed and taking what _he_ dished out. There was no light.

Now she got to spend her days with Jasper, Edward, and Emmett. No James. They took pleasure in her happiness.

Jasper wore an apron as he moved around the kitchen. Emmett gave it to him when they first moved in. He didn't particularly like it. It was definitely not tasteful.

_Fuck the Cook, Save a Fish_

He had no idea what that meant, but he wore it despite its crudeness. His consolation was that he didn't mind getting food stains on it. Emmett complained whenever he saw a new one.

"Hey, you're ruining it! Why is there spaghetti sauce on 'Fuck'? I paid twenty bucks for that beauty, and look how you're treating it."

It was safe to say that Bella was getting ideas when he had that hideous apron on. She was wondering how long she could hold out before they had sex. It was too soon, for proprieties sake, at least.

Edward had another look at her cut before dinner. Bella flushed as he examined her. With the understanding that they were an item, Edward could safely ogle her. He tried to be professional, but she only had a bra covering her breasts. He ignored the tightening in his trousers as best as he could.

"Looks good. No need to worry." He told her, focusing on her collarbone instead of her cleavage. Her wound would leave a faint scar, but nothing worse. It healed nicely over the past week. The cut was shallow to begin with, and hadn't gotten infected, luckily.

"Figured as much. Thanks for taking care of me, Edward."

Edward's heart fluttered as she gazed at him. It was the first time he had detected a hint of love in her eyes. She was looking at him the way he looked at her, but with not half the amount of love that he felt. She was on her way.

Jasper lit candles in the dining room, setting out the plates and utensils and moving the chairs closer together. He'd forbidden anyone from entering, much like Bella had for their first date. If he'd had the time, he would have made a cake, but he thought that was going overboard. Plus, he was too greedy to tear himself away from Bella that morning and afternoon to do anything food-related.

"Alright, it's perfect now." He announced, letting them in. Edward and Emmett scoffed at his arrogance, but it actually was kind of perfect.

Hours later, Edward and Jasper were hooking up bells on the bedroom and front doors. They only found one bell, so Edward took a used soda can and put a few paper clips in it, hoping it would alert them if she wandered again. They'd get something more reliable soon.

"I should be fine tonight." Bella told them. No one was willing to take chances, though, and she was glad. A repeat of last night was not welcome.

Emmett had the pleasure of sleeping next to her. Jasper was forced on the floor.

"I can't wait for that bed." Jasper said, folding his arms behind his head.

"Ditto." Emmett snuggled closer to Bella.

* * *

Saturday the bed came. Bella couldn't believe how big it was. Would it fit inside _any_ of the rooms?

There were two delivery men, but Jasper told them to leave it.

"Jasper, maybe you should let them handle it. It might be hard to fit through the door." Bella said.

And she was right. The thing was huge and the doorway was not.

"You're right. Uh, guys, never mind. I think it's best if you do it."

The men just smirked, but not before giving Bella an appreciative once over. Jasper glared at them, yanking Bella over to his side and encasing her.

"We're gonna have so much fun on this tonight, baby." He purred in her ear, loud enough for them to hear. Bella rolled her eyes at his obviousness. The men gave each other knowing looks and waggled their eyebrows when they turned to unload the truck. Jasper was fuming. It had already started, and it would never end. Other men would always be in line to steal Bella away.

_One more look and I'll pummel their ugly faces_.

Edward came out then, having been clearing the last of Emmett's room out. They'd chosen Emmett's room out of practicality. It was the larger of the bedrooms, so that morning they moved his old mattress out and put it in the basement. It was still in good condition, so they were loathed to get rid of it. The basement wasn't icky, and certainly not uninhabitable. Esme was the one who made a project out of furnishing it. They rarely used it, though. There were a few things stored down there, but other than that it was neglected. It'd make a decent spare "room" if the occasion called for it, not that they ever had guests who stayed the night.

The men were just getting started when they heard a car coming up the drive. The gravel crunched underneath the tires as a Mercedes parked behind Edward's car. Bella stood back, alarmed, and hid herself behind Edward.

Emmett came out of the house just as the passenger and driver's side doors opened. Bella held her breath, peeking from behind Edward.

"It's okay, love." He touched his hand to her arm reassuringly. "I won't let anything happen to you."

The two inhabitants of the car were slow in exiting, but it was not long until a pair of slim, elegant legs and a head of wavy caramel hair came into view.

Emmett rushed over with a huge smile on his face. "Mommy!"

Bella gaped. She was torn between relief and utter terror. Apparently, it was time to meet the parents, as who she presumed to be "daddy" slid out of the car next and embraced his youngest son. Bella had a strong urge to run. It wasn't too late, she thought. They hadn't spotted her yet. But then Edward got all happy and smiley and took hold of her arm and began walking them over to Mrs. And Mr. Cullen.

_Is he crazy? What will they think of me?_

Jasper looked proud as he hugged his mother.

"Sirs, where would you like us to put this?" One of the men moving the mattress asked, interrupting the family reunion.

Esme Cullen and her husband took notice of the gigantic bed at that moment. There was astonishment mixed in with confusion. Bella was the next one to be perceived. Esme's jaw dropped, her eyes darting back and forth from her sons, the mattress, and the slight girl who was attempting (rather badly) to hide behind her middle child. It dawned on her quickly. She'd always had it in the back of her mind, but never thought it was true.

_Oh. My. Lord. It's_ HER.

**A/N** Yeah, not intimidating _at all_ I'm sure. Well, we're officially meeting mommy and daddy Cullen next chapter. This was one of the lighter chapters, I think. Not terribly exciting, but…that comes later.


	21. Knowing She Was There All Along

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Ménage

Chapter 21 –Knowing She Was There All Along

Esme did not consider herself a prude. She was not particularly religious or uptight, but she had her morals, and she raised her sons to be the same way. Sex wasn't necessarily something sacred in her mind, but she firmly believed that people should only have sex when they were in love. She enjoyed sex, and she wasn't ashamed of that. Her mother, the hell-spewing Martha Platt, had brought her up in a strict, religious household. Church every Sunday or you were going to Hell, pre-marital sex and you were doomed to an eternity of fire and pain. If you cursed, you had to pray on your knees for forgiveness and starve yourself for two days to atone. Makeup was forbidden, even bobby pins were banned. Vanity was a great sin. _Beauty_ was sinful, and Esme had the misfortune to be quite the beauty. Her mother had called her a whore on more than one occasion.

Esme's father, Roger Platt, was a good man. Esme used to wonder how a nice, wholesome man like him ended up with such a bitch (and Esme never prayed for forgiveness for using that word. Martha was a bitch, and that was that). He and Esme were close, and he was the good cop to Martha's bad cop. They were comrades fighting the same person. It was a shame that her parents didn't believe in divorce. Divorce was equivalent to punching God in the face, or so her mother said. It was an image Esme couldn't help but smile at.

Roger was the one who suffered the most. He was stuck and in love, which was a terrible thing to be when you were married to the wrong woman. Esme felt sorry for him, and she was angry for him. He was in love with a woman named Ana, a divorcee with two children who Esme was friends with. He met her when Nina, her daughter, was at the Platt's house. She came to pick her up, and Roger was the one to receive her at the door. It started as an infatuation, and weeks later he was thoroughly in love. They never had an affair. Ana wasn't even aware of his feelings. It was never meant to be.

Ana moved eventually, and Esme saw her father's heartbreak. He was devastated. Martha was none the wiser. She was the coldest woman ever, in her daughter's opinion, and would have made Roger's life ten times worse had she known he was in love with the lovely sinner Ana Bloom.

When Esme was eighteen, she began college. Months later she met her soon-to-be husband Carlisle. He was perfect for her, but she was cautious. He might be _too_ good to be true. She might end up like her father, but Esme was not against divorce, and she was determined to be happy with her life. As it turned out, Carlisle was perfect, and they were perfect together. They married early. He became a doctor and she a decorator, (a profession her mother would have considered a vain whore's career), and they had three beautiful sons.

Her mother died when she was nineteen. A heart attack. Esme couldn't say that she missed her, but she did miss the mother who Martha Platt never was. Esme knew that when she became a mom, she would love her children the way her mother never did her, and treat them the right way.

Five months after her mother's death, her father called her with some news.

He was getting married. Esme was stunned. He'd already met someone? After twenty odd years of a terrible marriage, he was ready to give it another go? She had to meet this woman and make sure her father wasn't making a huge mistake.

Alas, the day came to meet her, and who was it who made her father's face light up and his heart beat faster than ever? Well, it was Ana Bloom, of course! Roger was adamant in finding the woman he hadn't seen in five years. It took some time, but he succeeded. Ana hadn't always been in love with him, but she admitted to a small crush. They'd been friends and she had admired him too much for a married man. She'd been relieved when she moved. If she got to know him any better, she once told Esme, she'd have fallen head over heels for him and the pain would have been phenomenal.

Esme was thrilled for them. And, as a side note, Nina and Nathan Bloom were now her step siblings. It was funny how things worked out so well.

Years later, when her niece Alice was discovered to be psychic, everyone was skeptical. It was hard to argue when the little girl was right with every prediction. People had to reevaluate their beliefs and put aside their more logical way of thinking and consider that such an extraordinary thing was not only possible, but right in front of their faces. Alice was psychic, and that was a fact. Anyone who doubted her was soon brought to right.

So when Edward told her about the soul-mate that his cousin had foreseen for him, Esme was happy. She wished all of her sons could be as happy and lucky in love as she was.

When Emmett let slip that Alice had told him the same thing, she was not sure what to think. Her first thought was that she had told all of her sons that they had soul-mates. Then another thought occurred out of nowhere. It was impossible. She didn't know why she thought of it. _One_ woman for the three of them? No, that couldn't be it. So she confronted Jasper. He said Alice hadn't mentioned a thing about it. Esme didn't believe him, but she didn't want to nag him. He was obviously embarrassed, and it was personal. If he truly did have a soul-mate, then that was great, she was thrilled.

But the other _impossible_ possibility lurked at the back of her mind. There was just no way…

Now there was this girl and a bed as wide as a house. Esme knew. It was a gut feeling. Carlisle was thinking along the same lines beside her. They had discussed it a few years earlier. She'd been reluctant to broach the subject, but when her husband commented on their sons' nonexistent love lives, she had to tell him. It was weird, he said, but it explained a lot. Edward was the one they were least surprised about. He was more sensitive and almost asexual, and not once showed an interest in girls. Jasper was more or less the same. He was quiet and fairly introverted. If there was anyone they expected to chase after girls, it was Emmett. He was rambunctious as a child, and had loads of energy as a teenager. He had a big sense of humor and everyone loved him, including girls. But he didn't have one date.

Yes, this girl who Edward held onto protectively was _her_. It was evident by the love bites adorning her neck.

Emmett was not blind to the tension. He saw how dumbstruck his parents were, and he honestly had no idea how to approach the subject of Bella. They hadn't really talked about what they were going to tell their parents when the time came, and now here they were.

Darn.

The men carrying the bed were waiting for an answer, oblivious to the implications that such a mattress brought with it. Well, they _had_ thought it was strange…

"I'll show you." Jasper volunteered, finding the awkward silence intimidating. He'd need a minute or two to think of something to say.

Carlisle and Esme watched him disappear into the house as the men struggled to fit the monster mattress inside.

"How was Italy? Don't you have jet lag?" Emmett hoped to distract them, but that was unlikely. So he dove in for another hug. He hadn't seen her or his dad in, what, two months? He missed them. And he was worried about their reactions.

"Italy was great, Emmie. We had a wonderful time." Esme forced a smile, uneasy. She kept stealing glances at the timid girl.

"It's so good to see you, mom." Edward came forward slowly, pulling Bella along behind him. He realized his mistake, but seeing his parents made him happy and being near Bella made him ecstatic, so why not join the two? He wasn't thinking.

"You too, Edward." He kissed her on the cheek.

"You didn't have to stop by today, mom." He said. "You must be tired after yesterday."

"Well, we couldn't resist."

"Bring me back any presents, dad?" Emmett asked.

Carlisle laughed. "Considering all the places your mother shopped at, you bet."

"There weren't that many." Esme objected.

"My credit card is weeping."

Edward chuckled. "Glad to be back?"

"As always. I love traveling, but it gets exhausting. I want my own bed at the end of the day." He looked at Bella, then back at Edward expectantly.

Edward didn't want to lie. She wasn't just a friend or a temporary houseguest. She wasn't only _his_ girlfriend. As kind and loving as they were, would they understand?

Carlisle decided to press him, seeing his son's hesitance. "So, who is this lovely young lady?"

Bella froze. _Shit! Should I say something? Hi, I'm your children's bed buddy. Nice to meet you_.

"This…this is Bella." Edward said, trying to sound strong and confident and not anxious in the least.

"Nice to meet you Bella." Carlisle extended his hand. Bella mustered up all the courage she had and put her hand in his.

"Nice to meet you, Dr. Cullen."

Carlisle was taken aback. So she knew he was a doctor? Curious. He gave Edward a sly look, letting him know that he was onto him.

Edward narrowed his eyes.

Esme was getting impatient. Her name was Bella, and…?

"I'm Esme." She thrust her hand in Bella's face, not meaning to seem abrasive but coming off that way.

Bella balked. "Oh, nice to meet you, too, Mrs. Cullen. I've heard a lot about you." _About how you turn into a werewolf once a month, but never mind._

"Do you live around here?" Esme was in protective mother mode, but she didn't intend to scare Bella. She simply wanted to know more about her. Make sure she wasn't a fraud.

"Yes, she lives very close by." Emmett butted in, throwing an arm around Bella's shoulders. There was no way his mom was making Bella squirm, no matter how good her intentions were.

Jasper walked swiftly back out towards them, his hands buried in his jean pockets.

"Did they get it in okay?" Edward asked.

Jasper nodded. "Yeah, it took some maneuvering, but it's there. They're just setting it up."

"What do you need a new bed for? It's huge." Esme remarked.

Jasper crossed his arms across his chest, less than cheerful with the present circumstances.

"Want some coffee, mom?"

Esme and Carlisle both knew he was avoiding the subject, and they didn't fancy dancing around it. They were all adults and were capable of being honest with each other, even though it was awkward.

"Jasper-" Esme was about to scold him.

"I think we should talk."

He took the words right out of her mouth.

Another look at Bella told her how uncomfortable she was. Bella's brown eyes were downcast, and she seemed dulled by the last few minutes. Esme felt guilty. She hadn't meant to make her feel unwelcomed or ashamed. She looked like a nice girl, and if her sons loved her, than she must not be bad. Still, she had to see for herself, and she had to get on the same page as her sons. No more lying. It was nosy of her, but they were her children and she had a right to know.

Carlisle was curious, but he didn't have the overwhelming urge to be in the know when it came to their love lives. He was concerned for them, always had been, but when it came to sex, he was better off being kept out of it. God forbid they ever ask his advice on the matter. He had no problem telling his patients about the ins and outs of sex, how to stay healthy, and the proper precautions. But whenever he had to give one of them "the talk", he lost his sense of speech. Maybe it was that they were his kids. He remembered the day each of them was born, their first steps, first words. They were his babies, and seeing them as grown men was daunting. Esme was more accepting than he was and took a more sensible approach to life. To him, it was only yesterday that he and his wife were in bed conceiving them. Now they were in love and likely on their way to making babies of their own.

Oh, he _so_ didn't need to go there. How would that actually work? There were _four_ of them. Would they decide who fathered the first child, then the next, and so on? Would it not matter to them?

It was mind-boggling. He had to confess that, as a doctor _and_ a human being, he found the situation fascinating. As a father, he found it disturbing.

_Don't think about it_.

They waited until after the delivery men left. No need to be overheard.

Esme sat down on the sofa, setting her purse on her lap. Edward fetched a glass of water for her, despite her protests. Carlisle sat next to her, tense. He observed Bella with a keen interest, trying to hide it. She was so small and fragile. It was obvious that his sons were protective of her. Jasper had her on his lap on the recliner with Emmett at their feet. Edward took the other chair and pulled it closer.

"Okay, mom, you can ask anything you want now. Just be polite." Jasper said.

Esme's eyes widened. That was very _curt_ of him. "Am I ever impolite?"

"No, but I can see that you're upset, and I don't want Bella to get the raw end of that."

"I…I'm sorry, Bella," Esme turned to her, sincere, if not wary, "I was just surprised to see you here…no offense, but it is rather shocking."

"So you know, then." Edward said. He had watched her outside, and the awareness was plain to see. In an instant, she had put two and two together.

Esme nodded. "I'm not gong to say a mother always knows or it was mother's intuition, that would be too cliché, but I've suspected for years. It's so…I don't know what to say. I don't understand it, but I had an inkling of it when you first told me what Alice said to you, Edward. And then you, Emmett. No one ever confirmed it, but as crazy as it sounded, I had a gut instinct about it. Still, I can't say I actually expected this."

"Mom, I want you to know that it isn't anything to be upset about. We love her, and we've never loved anyone like that. It'll take some getting used to, but I hope you guys can accept this. It's beautiful, what we have, and that won't change." Edward walked over to her. There was an unpleasant air around them. He didn't want this to cause a rift. He loved his parents, and he was afraid of the unfamiliar tension amongst them. He noticed that Bella was affected by it. This was definitely not the way their introduction was supposed to go down.

Bella was a statue. This was too personal for her. She wanted to crawl into a dark hole and hide. She got that their parents would want to know, but she wasn't ready for that, _this_, talk. She wasn't sorted out yet in her feelings and she wasn't presentable.

"Honey, I'm so happy that you've finally met the right person. I'd hate for you to think I didn't approve, I just want to know what's going on in your lives. And if this is my new daughter, than I want to get to know her. Please don't hide her from me."

_God, I'm right here! This is so embarrassing. They should be having heart-to-hearts with me out of the way_, Bella thought. She was an intruder, and she had no idea how to react to what Esme Cullen was saying. Bella had barely gotten to know these men, and she wanted more time to prepare for a meet n' greet with the parents. She couldn't have been making much of an impression on them just sitting there looking scared and weak. Did she want their approval? Yes, she did. They were important factors in their children's lives, and if they thought negatively about her, then it was inevitable that their sons would begin to see her in a less positive light.

_Too bad I don't have anything to offer. _

"We're not hiding her." Emmett was quick to say. Esme gave him a pointed look.

Bella remained silent, and Jasper was concerned. "Are you alright?" He whispered in her ear.

She shook her head. "This is uncomfortable. Maybe we can do this another time? You know, have a real talk and properly introduce each other?"

Jasper's worried eyes softened. "Of course." He gave her cheek a kiss before addressing his mom.

"Mom, can we talk some other time?"

Esme saw that coming. It was a little disappointing, but another day might work better for all of them. "Oh, sure."

"We have things to do anyway, so we should be going." Carlisle said, which wasn't true, but he was anxious to leave. He got up, perhaps too fast, but Esme took her cue along with him.

"Let's have dinner soon." She suggested.

"Okay." They agreed.

"Next week? Or tomorrow? Is that too soon?"

It wasn't too soon. Or perhaps it was, but they decided that the sooner they cleared the air, the better.

Sunday it was.

They walked them to the door, Bella wishing something intelligent would come out of her mouth, but she sensed that she wasn't the only one who was speechless.

Esme frowned the whole way to the car, thinking. She turned to Bella as she got to the passenger side door. "Bella, may I speak to you privately for a second?"

"Um, sure." _Oh, god no!_

Everyone watched them carefully as they went a short distance out of hearing.

"Think we should intervene?" Emmett asked.

"Why? Mom isn't going to say anything bad." Jasper replied, but thought better of it as soon as the words left his mouth.

"I don't want Bella to be put on the spot." Edward said.

"Your mother is just worried about everyone, that's all." Carlisle patted Edward on the back. "She worries about all of you, no matter how often I remind her that you're fully capable adults. And you have each other. Besides, you know you can always come to us if you need anything, right? Even if you just need to talk."

They smirked. 'Talk' meant anything that wasn't sex-related.

"Yes, dad." Jasper said.

"Is there anything you need to talk about? We haven't spoken in so long…"

The three immediately felt guilty. There was always _James_. They weren't sure if that would do good or just do damage. They didn't want to put their dad in that position. He might feel obligated to call the police, or worse, confront him. He wasn't the type, usually. Carlisle wasn't a pushover or a weakling, but he preferred to be non-confrontational unless it was truly necessary. Violence towards women and children was the exception to that. If there was one thing he couldn't tolerate, it was that. As a doctor, a husband, and a father, he made it his business.

So, keep quiet about James Mercury.

* * *

"I apologize for coming off as cold or harsh." Esme told Bella.

"You didn't. I get that you'd be protective, and you don't know me or my intentions. I'd be asking questions, too." Bella gave her a small smile, but was otherwise ready for her to be gone.

"Can I ask…how old are you?"

Bella wasn't expecting that question. "Eighteen." It was young, she realized, especially compared to Jasper, who was twenty-six, and Edward, who was twenty-five. Emmett was almost twenty-four. Bella was still a child according to some people.

"Eighteen?" _At least she's legal_. She wasn't shocked. Bella looked young, and she'd feared that she was _too_ young. Eighteen was acceptable. Barely.

"What do your parents think about this?"

Bella loathed that question, but it was predictable. _Lie, lie, lie, lie_.

"They're dead."

Esme immediately regretted asking. "I'm so sorry, Bella! I had no idea."

"It's fine. I'm sure, if they were alive, they'd have feelings similar to yours."

"Bella, I just need to process it. I'm actually happy about it, if my boys are happy and you're happy. I look forward to getting to know you better." Esme smiled softly. It was a start. They'd gotten off on the wrong foot. "Well, now that some of the awkwardness is out of the way, I guess we'll be going. So, tomorrow night for dinner? Around seven?"

"Sounds great." Bella shook her hand, thinking how formal and stiff a gesture it was. It was a bit soon to hug. They didn't know if they liked each other yet, but as far as Bella could tell, Esme was a woman that anyone would want as a mother. That didn't mean Esme would want her as a daughter or even see her in that respect.

Everyone said goodbye, Bella accepting Carlisle's outstretched hand as she had with his wife. He was more uncomfortable than anyone else, but he was an observant man and a deep thinker. He'd been watching Bella, and was struck by something curious. There was something about her…he couldn't pinpoint it exactly.

"Bella, have we met before?"

That startled everyone. Jasper, Edward, and Emmett looked at Bella and their father in confusion.

Bella dropped her hand. "No, I don't think so."

"You look so familiar. Have you been to the hospital? Maybe I saw you there."

Bella steeled herself. What was he talking about? She didn't remember him. She'd never been to the hospital, either. But if he had seen her, what did that mean?

"No, I've never been to the hospital. You're probably thinking of someone else."

Carlisle backed off. "Oh…right." But he was certain that he'd seen her somewhere.

There was silence after they departed. Edward was looking at her like she knew what that was all about, but she didn't. They were all wondering the same thing, though: Where had Carlisle seen Bella?

**A/N** Hope you liked this.


	22. What About Indiana Jones?

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Then again, I have amnesia, so maybe I do. And what's _your_ name?

**A/N** I'm sorry about the delay. I had a bit of trouble getting this out. I wanted to write this fast and have it turn out great, but my brain and my fingers weren't cooperating. I hope you like it, and I definitely hope you don't hate it. Behold my third and only successful attempt at Chapter 22!

Ménage

Chapter 22 –What About Indiana Jones?

Sunday dinner was nearing a disaster. The day itself had been an omen. Rain, rain, rain and more rain. Bella wasn't used to so much rain. She hadn't lived in a place like Forks before. It made her anxious. She thought about murderers, car accidents, and illness. Wasn't this the sort of day when it was better to stay home than risk going outside? Bella thought so. But everyone reassured her. Jasper would be driving, and bad weather was nothing new to them.

It wasn't just the rain that got to her. Yesterday had been tense. After their parents left, Jasper had been careful not to say anything about what his dad had said, or implied. Edward was more concerned than ever. Emmett was the one to ask her straight out.

"What was he talking about?"

As if she knew, as if it wasn't just as puzzling and worrying to her as it was to them. Bella wasn't about to jump to any conclusions. It was a delicate thing. As far as she could tell, Carlisle Cullen was a great man. She had never seen him before that day, at least not that she remembered. He wasn't a close friend of her father's. Now _that_ would have freaked her out. _There must be a simple explanation_. He might have seen her in passing. But in Forks? She'd been a prisoner for a good while in the state of Washington, so it wasn't likely that he'd have caught sight of her outside. And she wasn't _that_ memorable.

"I have no clue. But I know I haven't met him before. I haven't been to the hospital. I'd never even heard his name until you mentioned it." Bella was certain of one thing, however. "He knows my dad. He has to. That's the only connection I can think of."

They couldn't disagree with that. It was what they'd been assuming since they found out that James was a doctor at the same hospital as their father.

"That doesn't mean they're close. I know dad's friends. He's talked about them. And I'd like to believe that he has good radar. James can't be fooling everyone. People like him send out vibes." Edward said.

Bella snorted. "You don't know him. He can charm a corpse. He's got everything on his side. Women love him, patients and doctors trust him. The police trust him. My teachers trusted him. If they got any bad vibes from him, they ignored them. I've never heard anything bad said about him. No one ever questioned why I had bruises or why I was depressed. They just assumed I was a klutz who was constantly PMSing. They believed his excuses when I was out of school. They fell for him."

Emmett rubbed her back. "He's not gonna get away with it."

"It's not that simple, though, is it? The police won't do anything, I'm sure. And I don't want to call them, anyway. I don't want anyone to know what he did to me. I just want him to go away, to die."

Jasper, for one, was enraged. Bella was crying because of that ogre and it was wrong. He swore to himself that no one would ever make her cry again, that that man she called a father wouldn't cause her pain again. It was inescapable, it seemed. He felt powerless to help her, to soothe her. Being there for her and loving her might not be enough.

There was no doubt in his mind that his dad was innocent. He was compelled to find out once and for all what his association with the man in question was. Their being anything other than co-workers would surprise him. Carlisle Cullen's sons were secure in thinking that. That didn't mean they weren't worried all the same. They shuddered to think of their dad being anywhere near that man. All it would take was being in the wrong place at the wrong time, seeing something he shouldn't, and he was a dead man.

It began raining that night as they fitted on the new, custom-sized sheets. It was a task that the four of them participated in. They still needed to get a custom-sized bed frame. Bella wondered if it was worth the trouble.

Sunday was rather miserable. The drive was absolutely silent. Jasper's driving had Bella on edge. Speeding+rain=death. She was expecting it with every turn. He got them there intact, as promised.

The Cullen house was huge. It screamed rich. Edward told her that it had eight bedrooms, five full bathrooms, two powder rooms, a pool, a Jacuzzi, and a three-car garage. Yup, they were loaded.

When Esme opened the door, a wave of warmth assaulted them. It smelled like freshly cooked food and potpourri. It smelled like home.

"I was wondering where you were." Esme ushered them in, insistently removing their wet coats and disappearing into the hallway. Bella watched her go.

"She always hangs them in the bathroom to dry. She's picky about that sort of thing. She'll probably bring out towels for us in a minute." Jasper explained.

And she did. Bella got a pink one. The umbrella she used hadn't shielded her very well, and her hair was dripping wet. Jasper's curly hair was also a victim, as were Emmett's and Edward's. Bella couldn't help but think how sexy they looked when they were wet.

_My celibacy is in serious peril. Maybe waiting for a long time is a stupid idea_. She gazed at each of them longingly.

"What's wrong?" Emmett misunderstood her expression.

"Nothing." Bella said. _I want to fuck you_.

"I hope you got here alright." Esme commented. "Bella, it's so nice to see you again." She went in for a hug. Bella, not expecting it, went stiff.

"You, too."

Esme smiled, pulling back. "Dinner is just out of the oven."

"Good! I've been waiting for your cooking for months, mom." Emmett whined.

Esme rolled her eyes.

"Please tell me you made casserole." He begged, giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

"No, Emmett, I didn't."

Bella watched amused as his face dropped. Who knew someone could get depressed over _that_?

"What did you make?" He pouted.

"Liver and beans." Esme replied.

"What?"

"I'm kidding, Emmett. Of course I made casserole. You'd never forgive me otherwise."

Emmett looked so excited, that they just had to laugh. The mood was light. Bella had wished for the night to start off right.

If only it had stayed that way.

It was all going well. Bella didn't have much to say, but she chipped in when she could. It was difficult not to be intimidated, but Esme was being so sweet and warm. The same couldn't be said for Carlisle. There was something wrong with him. He kept silent throughout dinner. Esme tried coaxing him first, but that failed. Edward tried next.

"We should go to the movies sometime, dad, like we used to. Anything you want to see?"

It was a futile attempt. His dad refused to look at him. His lips were pursed and he hardly ate anything. Occasionally he ventured a glance at Bella, averting his eyes quickly, but everyone noticed. It made Bella nervous. He wasn't happy she was there. She felt awful, and she didn't understand why he was acting so strange. He wasn't so averse to her the day before. Maybe he wasn't over-the-moon, but he wasn't angry or hostile. He was being friendly. Now he seemed to hate her.

Jasper was close to calling him out on it. It was ridiculous. He hadn't spoken a word, but he didn't need to. Jasper didn't like the way he was looking at her. His blue eyes were full of disapproval and discomfort. Jasper knew that if he said anything, they'd only end up arguing. Nobody wanted that, but they _did_ want to get to the bottom of his sudden coldness. Every once in a while, Carlisle Cullen yelled. Tonight did not need to be one of those nights.

Esme was going to have a talk with him after her children left. She could see that whatever was bothering him was just dying to get out. He'd been moody all day, and he locked himself up in his study. He had the day off, and usually they enjoyed those days together. Not today. Normally, he told her what was on his mind. They both did. But he was so closed up that she feared the worst. Now that the children and Bella were there, she saw the source of his angst. Like them, though, she was ignorant of the actual problem. Poor Bella was trying hard to ignore the tension coming from Carlisle's end of the table. Esme was contemplating simply telling him to go away. He was putting everyone else on edge.

Esme used tact, slipping into the kitchen with her husband after announcing that she had something to speak with him about. Everyone realized what she was doing, and gladly followed her suggestion of giving Bella a tour. That would take a good amount of time from what Bella could tell. There were three stories.

"We'll go upstairs." Edward led the way, avoiding the possibility of overhearing an argument. Personally, he was tempted to go in there and give his dad a piece of his mind, but he knew that was a bad idea. Besides, if anyone was capable of getting through to him, it was his mom. He was also afraid that Bella would take the brunt of it. He was determined, along with his brothers, to keep her away from it.

* * *

"Carlisle, I love you, but what on earth is wrong with you?" Esme hissed, keeping her voice low. Her husband was still holding onto whatever was disturbing him. His anger wasn't about to dissipate, but she was able to discern a hint of guilt in him. He said nothing.

"Why won't you talk to me? You were fine the other day."

Again with the silent treatment.

"What do you have against Bella? Yesterday _you_ were the one telling _me _to give her a chance. I was upset, not you, and now we've switched places." He closed his eyes. Esme was fed up. "Talk to me!"

He jumped.

"For god's sake, Carlisle, what could be so bad that you won't tell me? We don't keep secrets, remember? So please…what is it?"

Carlisle looked at her with sad eyes. "I'm sorry, Esme. I didn't mean to be so rude. I was intending to keep myself in check. I want to tell you, but I don't."

"What does that mean?" She pleaded.

"It'll upset you. I…I found something out. I remembered where I saw Bella before." He confessed.

Esme furrowed her brow. "It can't be that bad. Was she a patient?"

"No." He shook his head.

"Then what? You didn't…" Esme had to cover her mouth to stop herself from saying the words. Her husband wasn't like that. There was no doubt in her mind…but why was he being so secretive?

"I didn't _what_?" Carlisle asked, knowing what she was implying. It hurt, that she'd consider it for even a split second. After all their years together, did she have so little trust in him?

"Did you meet her…somewhere else?" Esme hated herself for thinking he had any illicit association with Bella.

"Esme, you can't really be asking me if I had an affair with her!"

Esme teared up. "No, but what other explanation is there?"

"A perfectly good one." He stated, taking his wife into his arms and looking her straight in the eye. "I would _never_ cheat on you. I've never considered it, never been tempted, never wanted anyone else. Everyday I count the minutes until I'm home with you again. It's all I want the minute I leave you to go to work. You're everything. Don't _ever_ think I would do that to you, to _us_. Please, Esme, you don't know how much it hurt to hear you say that." He kissed her on the lips, tasting the salt from her tears. He should have just been honest with her from the start instead of making her cry and doubt him. He had wanted to keep it from her for the simple reason that he wanted to protect her. It would hurt not only her, but their sons. Bella was another matter, and he was still debating on how to deal with the situation at hand. It couldn't go on, and that was a fact.

Esme wiped her tears away. "So, tell me. Please, I need to know."

Carlisle braced himself as he gave in. He only hoped that he was wrong.

* * *

"Your room is huge!" Bella exclaimed. They were in Jasper's old bedroom on the second floor. A guitar was leaned against the wall opposite, next to the twin bed. He had Indiana Jones sheets that he had long since forgotten. It was interesting going through their old rooms. She was getting a glimpse of them when they were her age and younger. Jasper's bookshelves were lined with old history books and science fiction novels. Most of them were worn paperbacks. There were a few knick-knacks, like snow globes and bobble heads. Action figures stood proudly on his nightstand, dresser, and bookshelves. A calendar from 2002 still hung on the wall. Evidently, he hadn't used this room much since going away to college.

He had his own bathroom attached. So did Edward and Emmett.

Emmett's room was different. Apparently, Emmett had a thing for aliens. His sheets and duvet were green with UFOs on them. There were posters on his wall of Duran Duran, Black Sabbath, and David Bowie, among others. Bella assumed there'd be pictures of scantily clad girls, but she was proved wrong.

Edward had posters of his favorite composers. He'd taken most of his books and CDs with him when he moved, but it was evident that he loved classical music. He also had a thing for Japanese movies, if the few remaining videos were any indication.

There were pictures in each of their rooms. She stared at their little faces for minutes at a time. Emmett was adorable. As a kid, he had wild, curly hair that was much too long. He smiled in every photo. It was funny to see him as a scrawny eight year-old.

Edward was sullen in some of them, but that was only when he was alone. With his brothers and his parents, he was happy. He acquired that mess of silky bronze hair early on. She thought it was terrible when she first met him, but she did pretty much hate the lot of them in the beginning. Now she thought it was perfect for him. He was a handsome little kid, too. Bella liked that he was just as pale as she was, only he made it look good. She just looked dead.

Jasper was the serious one. As a young man, it was obvious. He smiled the least and crossed his arms all the time. His curly blonde hair was in disarray around his head as he glared into the camera. He resembled a mad scientist.

"Aw, you were so cute. You haven't changed a bit, have you?" She said to Jasper.

"I was a deep thinker, all right?" He snatched the frame from her and placed it back on the shelf.

"Still are." She muttered.

"I heard that."

She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Now you're asking for it." Jasper growled.

Bella squeaked as he prepared to pounce on her. She backed away, holding in her giggles. _God, he is so fucking sexy_. Emmett was on the bed reading one of Jasper's old comic books. He threw it aside, seeing as something far more interesting was going on. Edward played along, giving her a playfully severe once over.

"Tut tut, Bella, you owe Jasper an apology."

Bella shivered. "Oh? I'm sorry, Jasper. Really, really sorry."

Jasper shook his head. "Not good enough." He advanced on her.

"What _is_ good enough?"

Jasper paused. Then he smirked as an idea formed in his head. "A kiss."

"Is that all?" Bella played innocent, moving backwards towards the bed. She didn't realize Emmett was there until he grabbed her around the waist and brought her flat on her back so that she was lying directly on his chest.

Jasper was over her before she blinked. "May I?" He watched her for any signs of fear or discomfort. They were only playing, but he wanted to make sure she knew that. She was, if anything, eager and willing. She wanted him.

Jasper captured her lips. Bella moaned, allowing him entrance with his tongue as two large hands began groping her breasts. It took her a moment to realize that they were Emmett's hands. He sucked her neck, grinding into her from his position behind her. Jasper supported his weight on his arms as he ravaged her mouth, tasting every inch of her. Edward, not to be left out, joined her at her side. There wasn't a lot of room, so he made the boldest move of all.

Bella gasped as his hand trailed down to her core. Encouraging him, she brought her hand to his, urging him on. Edward was relieved that he hadn't gone too far, and continued. He rubbed her through her jeans as Emmett pinched her nipples and Jasper gave him more room by going on Bella's other side. Edward undid the button and zipper, dipping his hand in slowly. He was met with her soft curls and wet folds.

"Are you wet for us, love?" Edward flicked her clit.

Bella broke away from Jasper, panting. "Yes, yes…more…"

Edward and Jasper exchanged a glance. Jasper's hand soon accompanied his brother's. Bella had to fight to be quiet as two of his fingers entered her, Edward's long digits caressing her in an oh-so delicious way at the same time. Emmett nipped at her neck. It was sensory overload. Sex was _definitely_ going to be on the table soon. This was just a taste.

Jasper smothered her cries as she came, covering her mouth with his. He pulled his fingers out of her after a minute. Bella regained her breath, grinning like an idiot. Edward chuckled at the expression she wore. She was sated, her cheeks flushed.

Emmett maneuvered them so that he was sitting up against the headboard with her on his lap. Bella slumped backward, leaning into his chest. She smiled lazily at Edward as he returned it with a wicked glint. He began rubbing his hand up and down her thigh.

"Don't do that." She laughed.

"Why not?" Edward smirked.

"It's too much. And I just realized something." Bella whispered.

"What?" Edward asked, bringing his head closer.

"We're in your parents' house."

They went blank.

They'd forgotten. Sort of. Their parents were downstairs, and the situation was not good. They hoped they weren't fighting.

"They're probably still talking." Emmett said. "We're fine. We'll go down when it's safe."

"Do you think they know?" Bella thought that Carlisle might be aware of who she was. But he was so angry. Maybe he didn't want a girl who'd been raped by her father to be with his sons. Maybe it was too much baggage to bring into one family.

"No." Jasper answered honestly. "How could they? I'd like to know what crawled up his ass, though. That's the first time I've been mad at him. He had no right to treat you that way."

"We'll find out." Edward said. "And we'll leave if he continues to be such an ass. I can't believe him. I'm sorry, Bella. I thought tonight would go more smoothly with them, him especially. Dad is the nicest person we know."

"I'm sure he has a good reason, then." Bella sighed.

"There isn't a good reason." Emmett nuzzled her neck. "Hey, remember what you promised me a couple days ago?" He murmured.

Bella _did_ remember. Jasper and Edward looked confused. They hadn't heard what she whispered to him in his ear that day in the woods. Bella had been so happy (and kind of horny) that she promised to give Emmett a blowjob. She was perfectly serious about it, too. Still was. Yes, Bella Mercury was not only willing, but excited to do it. She was a bit shocked at herself for how fast she was changing. She was no longer afraid of and repelled by every man that existed. It was bold of her to make such a declaration, but she also saw it as a sign of recovery. These things just weren't as scary with these men. Every time she was reminded of that, she was in awe.

"Yes. What's your point?" She eyed Emmett dubiously.

"Now is just a good a time as any." He replied coyly.

"Emmett!"

"It's a good time for what?" Jasper asked, suspicious.

"For a BJ." Emmett said. "I mean, you don't have to." He looked at Bella. "Just a thought…"

"What's a BJ?" But Jasper figured it out as soon as the question left his lips.

"A blowjob." Edward stated. He glared at his younger brother disapprovingly. "Emmett, this is _not_ the time or the place. Can't you see that Bella is vulnerable? And may I remind you that mom and dad are downstairs? They might come up any minute!" He pointed at the door, as if they'd burst through it that very second.

"They won't." Emmett brushed him off. "Don't worry so much. It was only a suggestion."

"Actually, I'm up for it if you are." Bella said, surprising them.

"Really?" Emmett beamed.

"Here?" Jasper could tell she was serious. "Are you sure?"

"Yes…um…are you two going to be in here while we're, uh…?" Bella bit her lip.

Jasper didn't know what to say. He opened and closed his mouth several times, but his brain was in overdrive.

_It _would_ be kind of hot to watch her going down on him_. He didn't care to see Emmett's junk hanging out, but seeing Bella like that…

Edward was uncertain. Stay or be a gentleman and leave? "What do _you _want us to do?"

"You can stay here. I don't mind. Think of it as a…sneak preview." Bella winked.

"Oh, you _are_ a naughty girl." Emmett cupped her breasts in his hands. "And in Jasper's old bedroom."

A light bulb went on in Jasper's head. "That's right! This is my room. What about Indiana Jones? You're gonna get your nasty man-goo all over him."

"So? You know mom goes around changing the sheets in our old rooms every week. She's a clean freak. My man-goo will be washed clean by next week."

"Why don't you go to your room?"

"Because I don't feel like it. You can do it on my bed next time. It's not like I sleep there anymore."

"But it's Indiana Jones." Jasper protested. "That's just wrong. Every time I watch those movies now I'll be thinking about how you spunked all over him."

"Grow up."

"Are you really arguing about this?" Bella mused. "I'm going to change my mind soon if this keeps up."

They relented.

And Bella went in for the kill.

* * *

"That's preposterous!" Esme cried. "How can that be?"

"I don't know, but I wish it wasn't true." Carlisle said.

"We have to talk to her and get this straightened out. I refuse to believe such a thing."

Carlisle reluctantly agreed.

"Are you sure?" Esme wanted him to be wrong. "It might be a mistake. Maybe it's over now and it has nothing to do with them now. It might be in the past."

"Esme, she's eighteen. Well, that's what she _says_. She's _so _young. I'm sorry, but that's unacceptable behavior, whether it's in the past or not. It doesn't say much about her."

"She seems so nice, though, not like…"

"Like a slut?"

"Don't use that word. We _will _speak to them. Now. I can't go on without knowing the truth." Esme paced the kitchen in distress.

"I'll go get them." Carlisle volunteered, tired and wishing the night was over.

"Maybe I should go. You're in a mood." Esme said.

"No, no, I'll go. I'll be nice. Innocent until proven guilty, if I recall. I sometimes forget that." Carlisle tried to smile, but failed. He went to find them.

Esme sniffed, overwhelmed by what he told her. She went into the family room to sit and wait while gathering her thoughts.

Carlisle jogged up the stairs. He didn't know where they had gotten to. Then he saw that Jasper's light was on. He knocked briskly, deaf to the noises coming from within. He was lost in his own thoughts. When he didn't get a reply, he opened the door.

"Jesus Christ!" He was torn between being embarrassed and being pissed off at the sight in front of him.

Emmett quickly did up his trousers, his face resembling a fish. He was so stunned that his mouth hung open, eyes wide. Bella turned a deep shade of red as she stumbled in an attempt at standing up. She turned away. The daggers he was sending her way were too unbearable.

Edward and Jasper got in front of them, even though it was too late. The damage was done.

Carlisle came out of his shock, his previous oath to be nice thrown out the window.

"Downstairs now!" He barked, slamming the door on his way out.

"Shit." Bella fought back the tears that threatened to spill. "I'm so stupid. He thinks I'm a whore."

"No, darling, don't say that." Jasper enfolded her in his arms. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Yeah, and it's my fault." Emmett said. He was bombarded by guilt. But did his dad have to be such a prick about it?

"If he says one thing out of line, we're leaving." Edward said, his cheeks still red.

Bella quivered as they walked down the stairs.

"Is there a bathroom I can use? I need to wash my hands."

"Sure, love, we'll wait for you." Edward kissed her forehead, showing her where to go.

Bella cringed at the sight in the mirror. Her eyes were red, lips swollen. She was a mess, and it was about to get worse. _Great way to make an impression. Next time you should just have a loud fuckfest on the couch. They'll _really_ love you, then._

Carlisle sat seething on the couch when they entered, but not for long. He bolted up as soon as he saw them. Esme was aware of what he walked in on. He was so infuriated that he had to tell her. Esme's reaction was much more muted than his. It was shocking, but she wasn't angry. She reminded herself to be rational and let Bella explain before throwing a tantrum.

"Young lady, sit down." Carlisle ordered. Bella froze. _Why am I letting him talk to me this way? He's a grown man! Like he hasn't ever been spontaneous with his wife. He can't get mad just because his sons have a sex life. Maybe doing it in their house was wrong, but there's no reason for him to be so hostile. I thought he was supposed to be nice and calm. They never mentioned _this_ side of him._

"Carlisle, calm down." Esme yanked his arm, forcing him to sit.

"One more word, dad, and we're out of here." Edward said.

"Son, do you have any idea who you're with? It's just too easy to let a pretty little thing into your life, isn't it?" His father spat.

"Pretty little thing? She happens to be the love of our lives." Jasper stated.

Carlisle scoffed. "The love of your life? Are you sure about that?"

"May I ask exactly what it is you have against me?" Bella asked, finding her voice.

"Yeah, maybe you should tell us instead of assuming we know." Emmett said, not sounding friendly in the least.

"Good idea. I want her," he pointed at Bella, "to explain herself. I remembered where I've seen you before." He addressed her. "Ever heard of Dr. James Mercury?"

The color drained from her face. "You know him?" She could barely get the words out. Her mouth went dry. Hearing his name…she felt sick.

"Yes, and I see you do as well." He stated, as if he had proven she was bad.

"What does that have to do with it?" Jasper asked. It wasn't really news that his dad knew that scumbag, but to berate Bella because of who her father was? That was low.

"Do you know him?" Carlisle wanted to know.

"We know _of_ him."

"We know _a lot_ about him, as it happens." Edward said, venom lacing his voice.

"Oh, so she's told you? And you still want her? I never thought my sons would stoop so low. I never imagined you'd think with your dicks instead of your brains."

Everyone gasped.

"Don't talk to them like that!" Bella shrieked, going towards him without meaning to. "Whatever it is you're thinking, you're wrong."

"I doubt it."

"What are you accusing her of, dad? Spit it out." Edward demanded, moving to stand beside Bella along with Emmett and Jasper.

"Let's see…"Carlisle began. Esme wanted to hush him. He was being so horrible…and Bella still looked too innocent to her. "You know Dr. James Mercury?"

"Yes."

"Well?"

"_Very_ well."

"I know you do. He's mentioned you many times. I've seen your picture on his desk. He brags about you constantly. All my co-workers and I ever hear is how he can't wait to get home to his wife and child. You…not only are you married, but you have a child? And you have the nerve to seduce _my _sons?"

The room went silent.

Bella didn't think, she just raised her hand and smacked him. Hard.

Then ran to the bathroom and threw up.

**A/N** How many of you thought that Carlisle was going to be a pervert at the start of this chapter? Lol. And I guess you can see that Jasper comes by his temper honestly. Please review! But no flames. Flames are for the fireplace, not the web. And, again, I hope you liked this.


	23. Get Mad, Get Violent, Get Ice, Get Sick

Disclaimer: Why do you keep looking at me? I don't own anything. _She _does. Go after her and let me write my future bestselling novels in peace!

**A/N** Here's the next chapter! Kind of a quick update, I think. And I have to say, I have awesome reviewers. Thanks:)

Ménage

Chapter 23 –Get Mad, Get Violent, Get Ice, Get Sick

Esme screamed when Edward punched his dad in the jaw. Edward's anger was acute. He was normally in control of his emotions, but here was an exception. Staying quiet when the woman he loved was hurt was not possible, even if it was his father who hurt her. It seemed natural to get violent.

It was Emmett who held him back from doing it again. Carlisle stumbled back, clutching at his face, too shocked to say anything. He just gaped at Edward, not quite believing what just happened.

"Edward, man, cool it." Emmett used his strength to keep his brother from lunging at their father.

"You bastard!" Carlisle flinched. Edward was unrelenting. "I hate you." He hissed.

Esme gasped. "Edward Cullen, do not speak to your father that way and don't raise your hand to him! What is _wrong_ with you?"

"He can't speak to _Bella _that way! Do you have any idea how hard we've tried to help her after what he did to her? Do you know who he is?"

Carlisle was filled with dread. He barely felt the pain in his jaw. His gut told him that he was wrong in _all_ of his hasty assumptions. His gut told him that he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear, and that it would be worse than he originally believed.

"Tell me." He said, as if he was ready for it.

"Do you even care?"

"Of course I care. If what I said was incorrect, then I want to know. I don't want to be right, Edward."

Edward clenched his fists. "You could have fooled me."

Carlisle nodded. It was useless to argue. "I want you to be happy, Edward. When I remembered what he said, I thought…why would he lie? As much as I'd hate for it to be true, how can I not believe it?" He sensed his wife standing next to him, and took comfort in that.

"She's eighteen! You think an eighteen year-old married a middle-aged doctor and had his baby? Does she strike you as the type? Does that seem plausible to you? It sure as fuck doesn't to me! Get your facts straight before you go around accusing the woman we love of screwing around."

"So tell me, Edward, please. I want to be wrong."

"Well you're in for a shock, then." Edward spat.

"Can you two please just be civil?" Esme begged. She was afraid, like her husband, to know the truth. She trembled. Bella's face…she just knew that it was ten times worse than they thought.

By the time Edward was stable enough to have a rational conversation, Carlisle was holding an ice-pack to his jaw. Esme sat close to him, holding onto his hand tightly as Edward and Emmett prepared to tell them everything.

* * *

Jasper was in the bathroom making sure Bella was alright. He held her hair as she vomited. She sobbed afterwards, wishing she could be somewhere else. She couldn't bear facing them, and she definitely couldn't bear hearing about _him_ again.

"Jasper," her voice was hoarse, but she continued, "take me somewhere? I don't want to go out there."

"Anything you want, darling." He wiped at her sweaty forehead, worried. She was hot. "Do you feel sick?"

Bella shrugged. "Throwing up does that, but I'm fine, just tired."

Upstairs, he sat her down in his bathroom and put a wet washcloth to her head. She brushed her teeth, feeling disgusting. Her throat was sore and she avoided the mirror at all costs. _I look so frightening_.

In the end, Jasper put her in his old bed. He wanted to go home so they could take care of her properly, but he knew that the truth needed to come out sooner rather than later.

"You're staying with me, right?" She asked.

"Nowhere else I'd rather be than with you." He got into bed with her, gazing at her adoringly. He masked his fear and anger.

"I should be over this by now." Bella said, keeping her voice low as she laid in the darkness of his bedroom. She rested her head on his chest as he held her. She felt calm for the first time that night. Everything was settling in. "I shouldn't be so bothered when I'm used to this sort of sickness."

Jasper shook his head. "Don't be so hard on yourself, darling. It's not that easy, and you know it. I don't have to tell you that. You have every reason to be upset."

She snuggled closer to him. "Should we go downstairs?"

"No."

"I bet I left a mess after I hit your dad."

"I'm glad you did. I was proud of you, actually. Don't worry about them. Emmett and Edward can handle it. Are you…do you mind if our parents know the truth? I'm guessing that's what they're hearing right now."

Bella placed her chin on his chest so they could talk directly. "I didn't want them to know at first, but now…I do. I'd rather they be aware than go on thinking what they were."

Jasper was silent. If he opened his mouth, he'd say how pissed off he was, how he was ready to do the unthinkable. Then again, he was one to lose his temper at the drop of a hat. His dad was still his dad, and he had to remember that or else he'd no longer be in their lives. Surely, his dad was confused, misinformed. Jasper had to believe that. He wasn't a stupid or vindictive man. But it was difficult to get past what he said to Bella, what he'd blindly assumed. Anyone who met Bella should be able to see that she was nothing like how he described her. The bad can wear facades, but Bella's innocence couldn't be mistaken, at least not to him.

* * *

Esme was full-out sobbing by the time her children finished setting them straight about James Mercury and Bella. Carlisle couldn't speak. He sat, rigid, as they revealed all the horrible details.

"She's his daughter?" Esme choked.

Edward nodded, grave. He told them everything about the sexual abuse, the murder, the organ harvesting, the kidnapping and imprisonment, right up until Bella's escape. Carlisle admitted that he didn't like James Mercury all that much. The man was an arrogant, narcissistic asshole who thought he was better than everyone else. He was friendly enough, all that aside. Carlisle was completely in the dark about what was actually going on. As much as the man bothered him, he hadn't imagined he was capable of what his sons were accusing him of. But it was true. All of it.

Esme directed her shocked gaze, not for the first time, at her husband. "How could you say that to her?"

"I didn't know…" He felt the weight of remorse settle heavily in his gut. "That poor girl. And I accused her of…how will I ever make it up to her? What came over me?" He put his head in his hands, sobs racking his body.

His wife rested her head on his shoulder. "You went too far, but I think you were just trying to protect our family."

"You owe Bella an apology." Emmett stated bluntly.

"I know."

"More than an apology."

"I know."

"I don't know if I can forgive you right now."

Carlisle sobbed. "You don't have to. I don't deserve it."

They were silent as they processed the facts. Esme felt a little sick, too. It was unfathomable. How someone could do that to a child, and their own…She had the urge to protect Bella. She was as good as a daughter to her. Her sons were in love with her, and Esme was proud that they were taking her in and caring for her. She'd wish that if she had a daughter in the same predicament, someone would love and take of her, too.

"What about the baby?" That disturbing detail didn't slip her mind. She was afraid of the answer.

They hadn't mentioned anything about the baby that Carlisle heard of.

"Come to think of it," Carlisle said, "He said his wife gave birth, but I never saw any pictures, I just saw hers."

"When did he say she had it?" Edward asked.

"A couple of weeks ago. That's why he hasn't been into work. He said she was in New Mexico visiting relatives when she gave birth, and he was going down there to be with them and bring them home, I guess. He's been saying she's pregnant for months. He sounded so convincing about it all that I believed him."

"He knows how to weave a story, that's for sure. So he hasn't been to work?"

"Not since last week, if I'm correct."

"Did he say when he'd be back?"

"No, but we're not really friends. His departure was sudden, though."

"He's looking for her. He knows she's not dead, so he and his men are out there right now…"

Esme's eyes widened. "But what will they do to her if they find her?"

"Don't…" Edward put his hand up to stop her, "that's not going to happen." He couldn't take it. Edward had contemplated it often. What if they got her? But it was hard to think about. He avoided that subject, for surely for Bella to be in their clutches would mean to lose her forever. Rape and death. She wouldn't survive. He thought of something else, instead.

"Laurent, I remember him." Carlisle spoke up. "He's gone, too. I don't know this Victor person you mentioned, though."

"You probably wouldn't. He's an RN, but he often works elsewhere. We already know that he's gone. We just don't know where they are. New Mexico seems unlikely. They're not going to find her there." Edward didn't think for one second that they were there. It gave Bella ample opportunity to slip off, they had to realize that. But he had an awful feeling about it. They were planning something.

"Is she, I mean…does she need a doctor?" Carlisle asked. Hearing that she'd been raped, among other things, made him concerned for her health, especially if she hadn't seen a doctor yet.

"I healed her cut. It's not a bad idea to have her looked over, though." Edward replied.

"She won't like that." Emmett said. He was right. Being touched by a male doctor was not wise, but his dad had the right idea.

"I know female doctors. You should talk to her and see if she'd be okay with that. Dr. Onslow is good, and I trust her to be discreet. She has experience with rape victims."

"I'll ask." Edward said.

"Please do. He might have given her a disease or…I'd feel better if she was checked out." Carlisle didn't want to suggest that she was pregnant. She may not have given birth before, but wouldn't it just figure if she escaped his clutches only to find out he had impregnated her?

Edward and Emmett weren't stupid. They caught on to what he was implying.

"She's not pregnant, dad." Emmett told him.

"How do you know?"

"Because she's…you know…having that thing that women do every month."

"Still…"

"We'll talk to her." Emmett said with finality, obviously hoping to let go of the grisly subject.

Esme looked around, aware that Bella and Jasper weren't there. Bella had been scared off, and Esme was stricken with guilt. She tried following her at first, but Jasper stopped her, saying she needed privacy. Now, all Esme wanted was to make things right between Bella and Carlisle. Sorry _wasn't_ good enough, but it was a start. Esme had to apologize as well. While she saw Bella's sincerity and innocence, she also had her doubts. It was not only the mother in her, but the suspicious side of her that questioned the girl. Esme had met some bad people during her life, but none as bad as Dr. James Mercury, a name she'd never forget, and she hadn't even met the beast. Knowing what Bella had been through, Esme found it difficult to come to terms.

"Where's Bella?" She wiped a few tears from under her eyes.

Edward frowned. "Jasper probably took her to another part of the house. In fact, we should get going." He stood, terse.

"I need to apologize." Carlisle said.

"Yes, you do." Edward glared at him, still unforgiving. "But tonight isn't good. I just want to get her home. We can talk later."

Esme felt more tears swim in her eyes at her son's curtness. Even with her he was critical.

Edward and Emmett found Jasper and Bella shortly after, leaving their parents thoroughly ashamed downstairs. Edward was unrelenting when he told them to steer clear. His mom looked so hurt, and he hated that, but he was thinking about what was best for Bella. He'd figure out how to get back on good terms with them later, when he wasn't feeling so volatile.

He melted at the sight of Bella fast asleep. His hard demeanor softened immediately. Jasper greeted him with a mouthed hello, not wanting to disturb her. Edward flocked her on her other side, kissing her lightly on the head. Emmett did the same, resisting the urge to say 'Awww' when she stirred, stretching out. She remained asleep.

"What should we do?" Emmett whispered.

"I'll carry her out." Edward said.

"But I want to do that." Emmett pouted.

"Hey, you're the one who got the blowjob, so stop complaining."

Emmett conceded. He was right. Bella had given him a blowjob. He was lucky enough not to be interrupted before they finished. It just figured that their dad had to catch him with his pants still down and Bella on her knees. If only he had been there a minute later…

Jasper was quiet, steaming in his own head. No one dared ask him what he was thinking. They were determined to avoid anymore fights for the duration of the night.

But Carlisle was a nice man, and gentle for the most part. He couldn't let Bella leave without letting her know how deeply he regretted everything he had said.

Bella's eyes fluttered open as Edward carried her. She was half-asleep, barely registering where she was and who she was with, only sensing that she was safe.

"Bella," a voice said, "I'm sorry."

Carlisle said it with urgency, seeing as he was unwelcome to be near her. There wasn't any harm in saying that, was there?

He would have thought not, but then Jasper socked him in the eye.

* * *

Bella had to laugh. It _was_ rip-roaringly funny, after all. The whole episode at the Cullen house would go down in their family history as one of the most hilarious debacles to ever occur. Or not.

Bella hit Carlisle Cullen in the face, leaving a very nice hand-shaped bruise on his cheek. Then she spewed all over their toilet because the idea of being her father's wife and carrying his child was the most sickening thing she ever heard. What was worse was that anyone believed it. It was further proof that James Mercury was a charming man. And what about their phantom baby? How did he convince anyone of that without coming off as a child bride impregnating pedophile? Bella hardly appeared older than she was. Maybe she could get away with adding a year or two to her age, but James was still much too old for her.

It was sick, sick, sick. Not only was he violating her sexually, but he was telling people that she was his wife. He had no limitations to his perversions, it seemed. He was living in a fantasy world. Did he even know she was his daughter anymore?

On Monday, the boys went to work. They hadn't gotten much sleep and they were reluctant to leave Bella, but once she reassured them that she'd be fine alone, they left.

Esme called that morning, much to Bella's shock. Esme was so apologetic and frank. Bella wasn't actually mad at her, but she found herself telling the worried woman that she forgave her. Esme literally pleaded with her.

"But, Mrs. Cullen, there's nothing to forgive. You didn't do anything." Bella objected.

"Precisely, Bella, and please call me Esme. I didn't _do_ anything. I should have put my foot down and stopped Carlisle, but I didn't, and I can't apologize enough. I want things to be right between us, including Carlisle. He is so ashamed of what he said, Bella, and he's afraid to talk to you. You have every reason to hate him, I know, but I hope that you can forgive him someday?"

Bella was tongue tied. To be honest, she was in a very forgiving mood. She hated holding grudges to begin with, and, really, it was easy to see where Carlisle was coming from. He was a concerned parent who had heard bad things about her. It was all ridiculous lies that he was told, but there was no one else to contradict them until she came along. When someone tells you that they're married, why_ wouldn't_ you believe them? She didn't look like a little girl, and her father had taken those photographs…he had her portraits done, too, and he made her up to appear more _sophisticated_, and less girly. Now she knew why.

_I am so going to need therapy. Years of therapy. The best doctors out there_.

"Mrs. Cul –Esme, of course I can forgive him. I'm not going to pretend that it didn't hurt," _and make_ _me throw up_, "but I realize that he was trying to protect his family. Maybe we can have dinner again sometime and start over?"

She could hear Esme getting emotional. She was sniffling. "I'm so happy to hear you say that, Bella. I said the same thing about Carlisle. He had everyone's best interests at heart, but he went about it the wrong way. And dinner sounds lovely. Next time we'll sit down and behave civilly like we normally do. I promise we aren't usually that bad."

Bella laughed. "With so many hot-headed men, I'm surprised to hear that."

Esme chuckled. "True. Living with four men isn't easy, imagining living with three boys going through puberty and a husband who can't handle it. Those were an interesting few years. I always wanted to have a daughter, you know, but that never happened. I always hoped, though…" She let that sentence hang in the air. Bella's heart jumped. She hoped that Esme meant what she thought she meant.

"Anyway, we'll have to plan it soon." Esme said.

"Yes, but not too soon. They're still upset, I think."

Esme sighed. "I figured…Well, I'll let you go now, Bella, but…is it alright if we talk again soon? If I call you this week?"

Bella smiled. "Sure. I'd love that."

That made her happy for the rest of the day. She was on good terms with one of the parents, at least.

She told the boys when they came back, not sure how they'd react. Edward was still icy. It _had _only been the night before. Emmett was glad, seeing it as a good sign. Jasper was as quiet as ever, which worried her. He barely spoke to her, to anyone. Edward told her that he'd been sour at school, but not his typical self. He didn't even give the troublemakers detention. The students and faculty put it down to his recent illness.

She assumed Jasper would want to be alone. She, Edward and Emmett decided to give him some space. It wasn't a good idea to be around a moody Jasper. He was somewhere in the house wallowing, and they were huddled on the couch talking about how school went (avoiding touchy subjects) and how much fun they had dodging Jane and Violet. Edward ended up hiding in the bathroom again. It was the men's this time, thankfully. Too bad he had to hear three people do their business at the same time. He missed his lunch hour. Emmett called him a wimp when he found out. They'd have to work on that. Edward didn't have the patience to deal with them, and he was just about fed up with hiding. He was afraid of being attacked, though. Jane and Violet seemed to be together all the time, and that was the problem. One he could handle. But two?

Jane had approached Jasper's classroom again, but he'd locked the door. Violet gave Emmett another go, but she soon regretted that. Emmett just happened to be making a sandwich on his desk when she popped in (because he conveniently forgot about the readymade food he brought with him), and when she started talking, he was so startled that he "accidentally" squirted ketchup on her blouse. Then the mustard mysteriously exploded in her face when it "slipped" out of his hands. Then she fell. She thought it was odd that he had ketchup and mustard when he was only making a tomato and lettuce sandwich.

Bella couldn't stop cracking up when he told that story. They were so opposite, she noticed. Emmett was ready for confrontation with strangers, Edward was not. At home, their roles were reversed. Jasper, on the other hand, was a bit more complicated…

They didn't notice him standing in the doorway watching her.

"Violet is a good teacher," Emmett was saying, "but you'd never know it. She's so stupid! She's obsessed with me and my hot body. I feel like an object, I'm telling you."

Jasper made himself known at that moment, swooping in, picking Bella up, and carrying her off. Edward and Emmett watched, dumbfounded.

He wanted to be alone with _her_, apparently. _Gee, I guess it's really difficult to ask_, she thought.

"Uh, Jasper, what's going on?"

Taking her into his bedroom, he laid her down on the bed beneath him, aligning himself perfectly with her. He began kissing her neck and face as soon as he could.

Bella pushed him away. "Jasper, what's wrong? You haven't said anything all day."

It was true. Since last night, he'd kept his mouth shut. He said nothing after he punched his father, just left. Now he was watching her, but that was it.

"Nothing's wrong. I just want to kiss you." He went for her lips, but Bella blocked him with her hand.

"Jasper, no. Tell me what's going on. This is about last night, right?"

Jasper looked away. Oh, she was _so_ right. Why didn't he admit it? Everyone was bothered by what happened, so why not let it out?

"Say something."

"I just…I hate it. I don't want this." He struggled to get the words out.

Bella's heart stopped. _He doesn't want this? He doesn't want _me_?_

Jasper realized what he said and how she took it. He sat up, grasping her hand in his. "No, not _us_, but the _pain,_ Bella. I can't stand all the awful things that have happened to you. The second I start thinking that life is good and you're happy, I hear proof that none of that is true."

Bella shook her head. "But I _am_ happy, and life _is_ good. We can make it even better, Jasper."

"What he said…Bella, you _lived_ it, and I have trouble coming to terms with that. I don't think I'll ever be happy and feel good until I know he is gone. I have no intention of letting you live that way again. I would die first."

Bella put her free hand over their clasped ones. "First of all, don't talk about dying. Second, I'm never going back to him, willingly or unwillingly. I don't know if there's a good enough reason to do that. As for living it…we can't change that, and that's okay." Jasper wanted to protest. "What I mean is that I've accepted it, and I'm healing. I'm not going to forget it, but I'll move on. With you. It might take years to get his face out of my head and to not get sick when he's mentioned, but that's nothing compared to what I have now." Bella was proud that her voice didn't waver. It was true, what she said, but…there was always a 'but', always a small untruth.

Jasper managed a small smile. "As long as you're happy and we're together, than so am I."

What he didn't say: Don't let anything happen. Be safe.

It's not good enough if he's alive.

It's not good enough. He hasn't been brought to justice.

He hasn't paid yet.

I know I might lose you one day, and I think about it all the time.

Sometimes _I_ want to lock you up, too, so that no outside forces will ever harm you or take you away.

I'm scared.

Because I _know_ I'm going to lose you.


	24. A Talk About Control

Disclaimer: Oh my God, is that Robert Pattinson coming your way? Yes, I think it is, and he's naked! (Runs away with Twilight, Harry Potter, Sean Bean, and Mark Wahlberg: Becomes richest, most famous person in the world.)

Ménage

Chapter 24 –A Talk About Control

It was Friday. Two weeks. Two weeks of freedom_. My how time flies when you're not locked in a basement._ Bella wondered what would have happened to her if the Cullens hadn't found her.

It had been a tense week. Jasper was still off, hardly speaking. He pretended he was fine, but it was obvious to everyone that he wasn't. Bella wished that their talk a few days before would have helped, but it didn't. He was clingy, too, demanding to be near her at all times, but she wouldn't have it.

"I'm not going anywhere, Jasper." She told him on Tuesday. He had come up from behind and hugged her…ten minutes later he still hadn't let go. No matter what she said, he held on.

"He's going to have a breakdown." Emmett commented to Edward. They were annoyed at how much Jasper was hogging Bella. They could barely get a kiss in at the end of the day. They were worried, of course. He wasn't behaving like he normally did.

On Wednesday came the awkward talk.

"We were talking to dad." Emmett said, speaking slowly and carefully, trying not to alarm Bella. It was after dinner when they were in the kitchen that he decided to bring it up. They'd spoken to Jasper about it the day before, figuring he should know what their dad had suggested about Bella seeing a doctor. His mood worsened after that.

"And?" Bella saw that he was nervous. He was cute when he was nervous.

"He was saying that you should see a doctor. Not a therapist, I mean…you know, a doctor. Yeah…"

"To make sure I don't have any diseases or infections, and things like that? Is that what you're trying to say?" Bella finished for him. Emmett nodded, sheepish.

"Just as a precaution." Edward said. "It's a good idea, love. Dad knows a good doctor, a woman, who can help. She'll be discreet. You can think about it. We won't make you."

Bella thought about it for a moment. Being poked and prodded wasn't something she was looking forward to. But she knew they were right. It was best to get a clean bill of health. She didn't think she had contracted any STDs, but she wanted to be sure, especially since she was planning to be _active_ again soon. She had yet to tell them that, but she already knew that she didn't want to wait much longer. The last thing she wanted was to give them a disease. Bella cursed her father for making her worry about such a thing.

"Alright." She agreed. "As long as she doesn't know who I am."

"She won't. We'll give you a pseudonym." Edward reassured her.

Jasper had his doubts. "How do we know we can trust her? She might be working with him. If dad knows what Bella looks like, then I'll bet you every other doctor does. Heck, the people he works with are probably on the lookout for her."

Bella hadn't considered that. Were there other doctors at the hospital that were in on it? Would he tell them about her? He was very possessive, and didn't trust other men to be around her. Bella trembled at the idea of having more enemies. She was under the impression that she had to worry about three of them, but the possibility of more made her blood go cold. She wouldn't even know who to look out for. By the sound of it, her father had flashed her picture around quite a bit, which was odd enough, and if Carlisle could place her, then so could they.

"You're right." She said. "Is your dad sure about her?"

Edward didn't like where this was going at all. "He said we can trust her, but now I think we need to make sure. Emmett, you can call him and ask."

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Are you still not talking to him? Man, I'm mad, too, but this isn't the time. Besides, you already punched him. You made your point."

"Shut up Emmett. I don't want to talk to him right now, okay? You can do it."

"Fine, I'll call him later. Coward."

"Bella," Jasper said, grabbing their attention. He hadn't stopped glowering since the conversation started. "On Sunday, when we were fooling around…"

Bella blushed. "Yes?" Where was he going with this?

Edward observed his brother critically, waiting for him to cross the line. He'd been acting so weird that he was sure it was only a matter of time.

"I thought you were on your period," he said, "but when I took my fingers out of you, I realized that there was no blood."

Bella furrowed her brow in confusion. "What are you saying?"

Edward stilled. He'd forgotten…it hadn't crossed his mind when they were doing that to her.

Emmett had a feeling he knew what Jasper was getting at. He wished he hadn't put Bella on the spot, though.

"I'm saying, if you were on your period, why was there no blood?" He stared her straight in the eyes, and Bella had a hunch that she was being accused of something; of lying, no doubt.

"My period was over by Sunday morning." She stated, crossing her arms defensively.

"Isn't that kind of soon? I don't know much about these things, but aren't they supposed to last longer than that?"

Bella gritted her teeth. "It's not the same for every woman, _Jasper_, and no, it's not too soon. My periods never last more than five days. Happy now?"

Jasper ignored her tone. "But are you sure?"

"Sure of what?"

"That you're not pregnant."

Her jaw dropped. He thought she was pregnant? Seriously?

Emmett hit him across the head. "Jazz, you idiot!"

"What? I can't be the only one wondering." Jasper defended.

"You could have used more tact."

"Or, you know, simply believed me." Bella said, nonchalant. "I'm pretty sure if I was pregnant I'd be puking everywhere. I'm not very good at hiding things as important as that."

"But you don't know for sure, do you? When was the last time-?"

"Jasper!" Edward exclaimed, shutting his brother up. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He had to stop him. Jasper could be an insensitive bastard sometimes.

"I'm _not_ pregnant." Bella insisted.

"But you could be."

Bella groaned. This was just one more conversation she did not want to have. "No, I can't be."

"You mean he used protection? I'm sorry, Bella, I know this is unpleasant, but I think it's necessary. If he's capable of imagining up a wife and baby, then it makes me think that he might have actually been intending for fantasy to become reality."

Bella staved off her tears. She felt her face get hot under their intense gazes.

"Bella," Emmett placed his hand on her shoulder, "you don't have to say anything."

"Love, it's okay." Edward pulled her to his side. She refused to look at any of them. "Let it go, Jasper." Edward warned.

Jasper glared at him, but didn't retort. It'd been grating on his nerves for days, the uncertainty. He hated that asking such a personal question hurt her. He hated that he felt the need to ask. He hated James Mercury.

"I was on birth control." Bella finally admitted. That took them by surprise.

"He let you?" Edward asked. Maybe he honestly didn't want her to get pregnant. But Jasper was onto something. If he went around telling people that Bella was his wife and she was having his child, then that indicated that he had some sick desire to make it true. Didn't it?

"No." Bella replied.

"Don't you need parental permission to get birth control?"

Bella nodded. "I guess."

"But…then how did you get it?" Emmett asked.

"I…I had a friend." Bella bit her lip, nervous. She'd said too much; wanted to avoid any more questions. _Please don't ask, please don't ask._

"Who?" Jasper was in awe. She'd told them before that she wasn't close to anyone, that she gave up on having friends a long time ago.

"Just someone I knew." She tried to dismiss the subject, but they wouldn't have it. Well, Jasper wouldn't have it, but Edward and Emmett couldn't deny that they were more than a little curious.

"Bella…"

Bella closed her eyes. "He wasn't really a friend. I don't even like him, but I took my chances. He said he could get me some birth control without my father knowing. I was young, but not stupid. I didn't want to get pregnant, especially by my father. That would just be another list of problems to plague me, and that would also mean no chance of escaping. Ever. So when he offered, I accepted, and when he came through as promised…I was surprised, but happy. He knew what was going on, but I'm not really sure why he wanted to help me. He had no reason to."

A quiet fell over the room. No one knew what to make of what she revealed. It was obviously a delicate topic, and there was more to it than she was letting on. The one word that was flashing through their minds was _who?_ It was a relief to know that someone was taking care of her, at least in that way, but she also said she didn't like the man. She was disturbed by him, didn't trust him. _Who?_

"Did he hurt you?" Emmett asked, breaking the silence. He wasn't forceful, just genuinely curious. He hid his anger well, but if this man did anything to her…

Bella just shrugged. That wasn't a yes or a no, but Jasper, Edward, and Emmett were perfectly aware that such a gesture meant that yes, he did hurt her. They had to remember to keep themselves in check and not go flying off the wall.

"Bella, sweetheart, what did he do?" Jasper asked gently.

Bella shook her head. "He didn't rape me, if that's what you're thinking."

"Who?"

Bella abruptly stood, signaling that the discussion was over. They let her go.

* * *

Bella slept alone that night in Edward's bedroom. Jasper lay sleepless in his own room. There was no point in sleeping in their shared room if Bella wasn't there. Emmett slept there by himself. Edward contemplated going down to the basement for the night, but then he passed by his old room and heard Bella crying. It broke his heart.

He knocked on the door before entering. Bella attempted to hush her sobs, but she failed. She was facing away from him, and when he tried to get a look at her, she pulled the covers over her head.

"Bella, I'm sorry about earlier. We were wrong to pressure you into talking." He whispered.

Bella wiped at her eyes underneath the covers. "You didn't." She said. "Well, you kind of did."

Edward sat down on the bed. "I'm so sorry, love. Whatever happened…we want to know, but if you're not comfortable telling us, you don't have to."

Bella sniffled, in need of a tissue. Edward, ever prudent, grabbed one from the bedside table and slipped it through the top edge of the cover. Bella gingerly took it.

"Can I sleep with you?" Edward asked, afraid of rejection. He wanted to stay. He hoped to be of some comfort to her. It was rare to get to spend the night alone with her, as well. All he cared to do right then was hold her and make her feel safe and loved. But Bella didn't want that.

"I'd prefer to be alone." She said.

Edward's heart dropped. "Oh…okay, I'll be in the basement if you need me." He got up, hesitant to leave. Just as he was about to open the door, Bella called out to him.

"Wait." He turned around. Bella was sitting up, the covers pooled in her lap. "Can you stay? On the floor, I mean."

Edward raised his eyebrows. "Anything you want, love." He smiled. "I'll go get some blankets and a pillow." He hurried out, racing to the hallway closet and getting the blankets. He crept into Emmett's room to steal a pillow. He was already asleep, thankfully. Edward didn't think Emmett would be happy that Bella chose to be with Edward and not him.

He rushed back into his bedroom, trying to come off as if he hadn't been in a hurry to get back to her. He settled on the floor as close to the bed as he could get. Bella felt guilty for making him sleep on the floor, but she wasn't seeing herself in a good light at the moment. Her dirtiness was making a comeback. All that talk about birth control made her reminisce about her not so distant past. But she needed him close. She was in need of that more and more nowadays.

Half and hour later she still hadn't gotten to sleep. She changed her mind.

"Edward?" She murmured, unsure if he was awake or not.

"Yes?" As if he could actually sleep without her. Of course he wasn't sleeping. He was relieved that she spoke, although he wanted her to get some rest.

"I changed my mind." Bella said. "Can you sleep with me?"

Edward was by her side and under the covers two seconds later, grinning from ear to ear. He wrapped his arm around her. "Is this alright?"

"Mm…" Bella turned to face him, and immediately began attacking his lips with a fierce kiss. Edward, taken aback, took a few seconds to respond. When he came to his senses, he rolled on top of her, reciprocating with enthusiasm. Bella threw her leg over his waist, moaning as their lower regions met. She felt him grow hard against her. He slid his hand up her shirt, giving her breast a light squeeze. He jolted when he felt her hand wrap around his length. His boxers were down to his knees, he realized.

"What has gotten into you?" Edward muttered between kisses.

"I want you." Bella purred.

Edward groaned. He was tempted to go further. God, how he wanted to, but he forced himself to stop.

"Bella, we have to stop, otherwise I'll lose control."

Bella sighed, releasing her leg. "Can't we keep going for a little longer?"

"Love, I want you so badly, but it's too soon. Being with you like this, just the two of us, it's too easy. I'd rather stop before I'm not able to. I want our first time to be perfect." He kissed her once more on the lips and slid off of her. He loved being on top of her, half naked, but all he had to do was take her shorts off and his virginity would be history.

Bella was disappointed. She understood Edward's reasoning, but she was so tightly wound up that she was close to telling him to just stick his fingers in her.

"Bella," she turned her head towards him. He was giving her a knowing smirk. "That doesn't mean that I'm done with you."

And he disappeared under the covers.

* * *

The next day, Emmett called his dad. He was at work, but was able to spare a few minutes.

He cut to the chase. "Can we trust this Dr. Onslow?"

Carlisle expected that. "Yes, I believe so. We've been friends for years. She doesn't work at the hospital anymore. She has her own practice not far away, though, and she has no association with Dr. Mercury. I'm not sure they've ever met. He hasn't worked here for long, and she's been gone for almost ten years. Keep in mind that she's about sixty years old. A very kind woman. I can't see her being involved in any shady business."

"Dad, you read my mind. Look, we don't want her to know Bella's real name, just in case. You haven't spoken to her yet, have you?"

"No, but I can call her tonight if you'd like. You've asked Bella first, I'm assuming."

"Yeah, and she's okay with it as long as she remains anonymous. We're being extra cautious. Are there any other people you work with who might be involved with him?"

Carlisle had thought a lot about that after Sunday night. No one came to mind, but that didn't mean no one else was a part of it. He didn't like everyone who worked there, but it had more to do with overly inflated egos and lack of intelligence than anything else. Needless to say, he started looking at his co-workers in a new, suspicious light.

"Not that I know of, but I have to confess to being paranoid about it. It's always a possibility, but I have no idea who they are. They might be innocent for all I know, but I'm glad you're being cautious. I would be, too."

"Thanks. If anything happens to her…"

"I know. And if I'm wrong about Dr. Onslow, which I don't think I am, then I take full responsibility. I wouldn't recommend her if I didn't have faith in her."

"Alright then. Call her and we'll set it up."

"Good, I'll give you a ring tonight and we'll discuss the details."

"Oh, and dad? You're keeping an eye out over there, right? You know, for Mercury?"

"You bet. The minute he walks through these doors I'll let you know. Everyone is under the impression that he's on an extended leave of absence, but you never know."

It was settled. On late Friday afternoon, Dr. Onslow met Bella, Carlisle, and Esme at her practice. The boys kept out of sight, staying in the car. Carlisle and Esme acted as mediators, not to mention moral support. Bella was relieved to have Esme there.

Carlisle had informed the doctor that he had a delicate situation with a young girl, Marie Gordon (a name Bella had picked out). Dr. Onslow became aware that "Marie" had been raped and sexually abused, which was why they felt it best that she be treated by a female doctor. Carlisle had also lied and told her that she was the daughter of an acquaintance. It made sense.

Bella tugged at her sleeves as she, Esme, and Carlisle walked into the empty waiting room. The receptionist had left for the day, as Dr. Onslow promised. It wasn't long before the woman emerged from the back. Bella shook her hand.

"Hello, you must be Marie."

Bella smiled, a little timid. She didn't like that this woman knew anything about her situation. "Yes, it's nice to meet you_." It's awful to meet you, but you seem like a nice person. Now shut up and let's get this over with._

Dr. Caroline Onslow was a tall woman, her white hair done up in a bun just so. She observed Bella with great interest through her spectacles. Bella was wishing she had never agreed to this. She was already eyeing the exit.

"Come this way my dear."

Bella followed her, with Carlisle's encouragement, into the examination room.

"If you feel uncomfortable with anything, you don't have to do it. We'll be right outside the door if you need us." He told her. Bella nodded, taking a deep breath.

If she had to choose, she'd say the pelvic exam was the worst part. Spreading her legs for a doctor and being probed was just like torture. The doctor was being as gentle as possible, but Bella still had to stop herself from crying.

The tests weren't too bad. Bella wasn't all that fond of needles. She tried not to look while it was being done.

"I'm sorry to have to ask you this, Marie, but when were you raped?" Dr. Onslow regarded her with a sympathetic tone.

Bella's mouth went dry. "Two weeks ago."

Dr. Onslow pursed her lips, wondering why it took two weeks for this girl to get help.

"Is there a problem?" Bella asked. Was something wrong with her down under?

"No, I'm happy to tell you that you have no vaginal damage…" Bella sighed with relief. "At least not of recent." Bella averted her eyes.

"This has happened before, hasn't it?"

"Yes."

"Often?"

"Yes."

There was a brief pause, and then –

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"No."

She sat down next to Bella, removing her glasses. "Marie, I know this is difficult for you. I'm not a psychiatrist, but I am here to help. Anything you tell me will not leave this room."

_It better not_. "I've talked to people about it before. But thanks."

"Is there anything else you need?"

There was only one thing that came to mind. Bella blushed crimson as she said it. "Um, birth control would be nice."

Dr. Onslow appeared surprised, but then a look of understanding crossed her features. "Marie, I sincerely pray that you aren't going back to the bad situation that brought you here. I can help you get out of it. You don't need to stay with someone who is abusing you."

"What? Oh, no, no, it's not like that." Bella's cheeks got even hotter. "I have a boyfriend." She explained.

"Do you?" Dr. Onslow didn't know what to make of that.

"Yes and we've never…you know, but we will be…soon. I want to be prepared."

"Are you sure you're ready for that?"

"Yes. But he's good with me. There isn't any pressure."

"Is he aware that you were raped?"

Bella blinked. "Yes. In fact, he's the one I'm staying with. He saved me, you could say. It was his idea to get into contact with Dr. Cullen."

"He sounds like a good boyfriend." She commented.

Bella smiled. "You have no idea."

Esme escorted her out afterwards, making sure she wasn't rattled. Dr. Onslow pulled Carlisle aside before he left.

"Carlisle, I hope you're taking care of this girl."

"She's like a daughter to me. She's in good hands. Was she okay in there?" Bella didn't look traumatized when she came out, but it was hard to tell sometimes.

"She did fine. She wouldn't tell me much, but I know enough. Tell me, do you know the man who did this to her?"

Carlisle gave a grave nod. "Yes."

"Have you called the police?"

"It's not that easy, Caroline."

Caroline narrowed her eyes. "Carlisle, I am under the impression that Marie is in hiding from this man. I suppose you realize the great danger she is in if he finds her. If he's been sexually abusing her for years, which I am certain he has, than he is not likely to let her go so easily. He'll kill her before he lets her leave."

Carlisle frowned. She seemed to know more than he had first believed. "What makes you think that?"

"I have dealt with abuse victims before, Carlisle. My own sister…but you already know that. She didn't survive her husband's wrath. I couldn't help her, and she died, but I am determined not to let that happen again."

Carlisle saw the pain in her eyes. He knew her sad history. That was one of the reasons he trusted her with Bella. She comprehended her situation more so than anyone else he knew.

"I know that Marie is in danger, and I am doing everything in my power to keep her safe. I won't let anything happen."

Caroline took a shallow breath. "Good. I'll call you with her results when I get them back. Say hi to your boys for me, Dr. Cullen. How are they?"

"Great. They're all great. Working hard and such."

"Oh, that's good. I haven't seen my son in weeks. He's always off working. Hal says it's almost as if we don't have a son." She laughed. Carlisle had met her son years back. He didn't like him. It was hard to believe that Caroline gave birth to such a wild troublemaker. "He turned thirty last week. I sent him a card, but we haven't heard from him. You're lucky your sons and you get along."

Carlisle just shook his head. "Yes, isn't it?"

* * *

Jasper glared at him as he got into the car. Bella was already in one of the backseats with Emmett. Esme was up front in the passenger's seat. Edward stood outside, making sure Jasper stayed cool. Edward was slowly warming to his dad, but he was still mad at him. Just a little. It wasn't easy to stay mad when Bella had long since forgiven him. The point seemed to be less legitimate than it was on Sunday.

Carlisle drove home. Jasper had no intention of staying long, but Esme was adamant about reconciling.

"Jasper," she brought him into the kitchen, leaving the others in the entryway, "I'm going to give you a hug, and you _will_ hug me back. Got it?"

Jasper gave her an incredulous look. She hadn't said that in years. It was the line she used whenever they would fight and stopped talking. It didn't happen often, but when it did, she insisted on a hug to make up.

He never was good at being mean to his mom. He hugged her back, sorry that he had upset her.

"Now, go hug your father." She told him sternly. He had no option but to obey.

"Mom, I'm twenty-six." He groaned.

"Which is too old to be so childish. Now go make up with him. Carlisle!" She called her husband in.

He appeared, confused. "What is it?"

Esme kissed him on the cheek. "Go give Jasper a hug." She said it so casually that it seemed normal.

"I don't want to hug him." Jasper stubbornly crossed his arms.

"Yes you do, you're just too proud." Esme shoved him forward.

And thus, they hugged. By will of Esme. Bella, Emmett, and Edward all stood not far away watching.

"Aw." Emmett came over, throwing his arms around the two of them "Family hug. Mommy, come here."

Esme chuckled, but gave her youngest son a hug. "I hate it when any of us fight." She sighed.

"It's dad's fault." Jasper said, breaking away from him.

Carlisle patted him on the shoulder. "I know, son, and I'm sorry. Bella," he turned to address her, "I said this earlier, but I am sorry for everything that I said to you. It was uncalled for and…mean." He was ashamed to admit it, because he wasn't a mean person by nature. Bella was such a sweetheart, though. He was amazed by how easily she forgave him.

"Let's just forget about it." She said. "It's old news."

Jasper wondered how she could be like that. But then, she was a bit of a mystery. She still had her secrets. He wanted to pry them out of her, but knew that she wouldn't think twice about ignoring his advances again. Was it that difficult to tell them who her "friend" was? Was it somehow worse than telling them about her father? Or was this more shameful?

He gazed at her long and hard, hoping that if he looked at her long enough, the veil would come off and everything would be revealed. But she caught him staring, knowing what he was thinking. Jasper was frustrated. She was in pain, and he could do nothing. He couldn't even place the expression on her beautiful face. Fear? Guilt? He walked over to her side, and hugged her under everyone's watchful eyes. Kissing her tenderly on the lips, he smiled at her, but she didn't smile back.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

His heart hurt.

After all, how was he supposed to help her if she wouldn't tell him what was wrong?


	25. The Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing, but you can give me presents. I don't mind.

**A/N** Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

This chapter is a little shorter than normal. Also, a warning: the first part is mainly a flashback. I don't know if I need to warn you about that, but I am.

Ménage

Chapter 25 – The Friend

She was always afraid of him. The way he looked at her made her skin crawl. Bella put on a strong façade, but she was only a young girl. It was natural to be scared. Her danger radar was up 24/7.

The "friend". She felt bad, like she had lied to the men who loved her, but it wasn't so much lying as it was withholding information. Was that the same thing? There was something shameful in it, but she reminded herself that she hadn't done anything wrong. It didn't seem like a vital piece of information to tell them, but the truth was that she didn't want them to know. It occurred to her that there was no logical reason why they shouldn't. It wouldn't change the way they saw her, felt about her, because she _hadn't_ done anything wrong.

But she was still having trouble figuring out what the big deal was.

* * *

Her father had been out of the room. He never left her alone for long, but it was long enough for their little interaction. He told her he knew what her dad was doing to her, and wouldn't it be just the thing if a young girl such as herself got in a state by her own parent? He laughed at her. He loved to laugh at her. He loved to laugh at nothing. He just laughed. He was insane, and that was that.

"But I can fix that for you." He told her. "I can keep you the perfect creature that you are, and he'll never know. It's the least an uncle can do for his niece."

Bella looked at him with steely eyes. "You're not my uncle."

He sniggered. "As good as. And I adore you," he cupped her face in his hands before she had the chance to back away, "you might as well be my own flesh and blood. You don't think I'd let anything bad happen to you."

_Too late, buddy._

"I mean you're a big girl. You can handle yourself, but you're too young to take care of everything. It's my responsibility to make sure that my little sister is taken care of."

"I thought you said I was your niece."

"Niece, sister, whatever. The point is that I love you. I could make you my doll and put you on my mantelpiece." His teeth showed glaringly white as he grinned at her. His words confused her. Doll? He didn't make sense. He sounded like her father. All she wanted was to get away from him. She waited for her father to come back. At least it'd take care of the problem.

"I think you're a doll." He sighed, caressing her cheek. "Too sweet to spoil. I'll get it for you tomorrow if you shake my hand and kiss me."

"What?" Bella gasped, horrified. "Get me what? And I'm not touching you."

"Just an uncle-niece kiss, Bella. And what do you _think_ I'll get you? What does a girl in your predicament need?" She opened and closed her mouth, unable to think of the answer. It was too overwhelming. He was too close. She smelled his aftershave and hair gel. Her breakfast threatened to make an appearance. Then again, since he was standing directly in front of her, that might not be a bad thing.

"Backup." He said, as if he had just revealed the most obvious thing in the world. "My Bella, you are naïve." He slid his hand down to her belly. "We have to insure that Belly isn't with baby, don't we? Yes, we do." He rubbed her stomach. "And how to we do that? Birth control! Now give us a shake, Bells, and seal the deal."

Bella wasn't stupid. As much as she wanted what he was offering, it had to come with a price, and from the way he'd been leering at her for years, it was easy to guess what that price would be.

"For what? I'm not having sex with you." That was the first time she said that to anyone, but not the last.

He laughed. "Doll, what makes you think I'd ask that of you? I wouldn't be a very good uncle now would I? I don't want anything from you, just your well being. And if you show me a little more affection now and then, I won't mind." He put his mouth to her ear. "I know you don't like me, Doll, but we really have to change that. I'm not such a bad ass. I just want to help you."

Bella narrowed her eyes. "I'm not putting my mouth on your dick, either."

He howled, too amused to keep silent. "You are a sharp one. But as good as it sounds, I promise," he slapped his hand over his heart, his face going serious, his voice dramatic as he gazed at the wall behind her in solemn sincerity, "I will not ask of Isabella Mercury those services of which she imagines I ask of her. All I ask is gratitude and acceptance. What do you say, Doll?"

"Victor! Get your fucking paws off of Bella. What have I told you about touching her? Out. Now. We have work to do." James growled, smacking Victor across the top of his head. Victor obeyed, giving Bella one last look.

"You," her father said, "go upstairs to your room." She did.

She didn't believe Victor. Why would the thought of helping her even cross his mind? It was a joke. It had to be.

But, no, the next day he made his appearance when she was outside at school during lunch. She was sitting with two other people when one of them nudged her in the ribs.

"Hey, Bella? There's a guy over there trying to get your attention." A boy named Dylan said, looking nervously over at the bushes not far off. "Do you know him?"

Victor motioned for her to come over, thrilled that she had finally spotted him.

"Yeah, he's my…uncle." _I did not just say that._ "I forgot he had to see me today." She played it off like it was nothing, getting out of her seat and going over to her "uncle". Hopefully he wasn't going to do anything to her.

Dylan and Shauna watched her curiously. "Your uncle is hot." Shauna said.

Bella clenched her fists. She wanted to scream, "But he's a murderer, you stupid bitch!" But she kept her mouth shut.

"What are you doing here?" She stayed a few feet away from Victor.

"I have a present for you." He said, that maniacal expression he always wore plastered on his pale face.

"You shouldn't be at my school. If someone sees you they'll report you. You look like a pervert hiding here in the bushes." Bella shuffled her feet nervously. She was hoping he'd wouldn't stay long.

"Aw, now that's no way to say thank you! C'mere, Doll. Don't you want your gift?"

Bella gaped. "You brought it?"

He smiled, revealing a box wrapped in pretty glossy paper. "Don't I always keep my word? Didn't I swear on my grandmother that I would do this for you?"

"No, you didn't."

"Well I meant to. Now take it." She did, avoiding his pale fingers as she slid it out of his grip.

"Bella…" He eyed her meaningfully.

"I'm not giving you anything or doing anything for you. Or _to_ you." She stated firmly.

"Just a shake and a kiss. On the cheek. It's such an innocent gesture."

Bella snorted. "If you really wanted to help me, you know, you'd help me get away from him instead of just giving me pills. And what the hell do you want a 'shake and a kiss' for?"

He backed away slowly. "Just indulge me. Come here. I know you don't want your friends to see."

_I don't have any friends._ "No. I'm going back inside." She turned to do just that, but he was dragging her back in a matter of seconds. It was too bad they weren't in sight of the students outside. No one could see what was happening. There weren't any windows on that side of the school to look out of. But there was a nice stretch of woods.

"Bella, I don't want to hurt you, but you're making it awfully difficult not to. Keep struggling, Doll, I'm enjoying it." He barked.

_He's going to rape me! How could I let this happen? What's wrong with me? _

Ten minutes later she left the woods, a tad ruffled, a bit in shock, but in tact. _What a freak._ Victor hadn't raped her. She was sure he was going to. It seemed like he was about to when he forced his lips on her.

A kiss.

Then grabbed her hand and vigorously shook it.

A shake.

"You make such a fuss." He chortled.

She had his gift in her hands, which she quickly stored in her backpack. She was late for class, and that idiot had bruised her wrists. She wondered if Shauna and Dylan had said anything to anyone.

Didn't want anyone to ask her who _he _was or what she was doing with him. So she avoided it.

She ditched school for the remainder of the day, telling the nurse she was sick. She looked the part, thanks to Victor. The nurse bought it and called her father. He was pissed, but he came and got her anyway. Luckily, he didn't stick around when they got home.

She didn't know why she didn't tell them this. Jasper had it in his head that she'd been violated by another man. While Victor was innocent of raping her, he had crossed the line on more than one occasion. He and Laurent liked to feel her up and see what they could get away with. She didn't trust Victor, but she was confused by his actions. He was legitimately helping her. The birth control was real and he never asked for sexual favors in return, but that didn't mean he wasn't sexually interested in her.

But she didn't want to think about the rest. It was enough that she was able to hold her head up high and declare that she never had sex with him or been raped by him. It should be enough. But it was close to being in bed with the enemy. They weren't in cahoots, but she did put a certain amount of faith in him. That was where the guilt came in.

And, of course, that other thing that made her guilt soar to new heights.

It had nothing to do with anything, she thought.

So why mention it?

No, she'd tell them about Victor. That was safe.

* * *

They were driving back home after leaving their parent's house.

"I don't like Dr. Onslow." Bella said.

Jasper clutched the steering wheel tighter. "No? Did she say something?" She better not have. He was just in the mood to go back and give someone a piece of his mind.

"Not really. She asked some questions, but she was nice. I just don't like her. Maybe it's because she's a doctor. Maybe it's because she knows things about me that I don't want her to know."

"That can't be helped." Edward said. He was in the backseat with her. So was Emmett. She sat snuggly between them. "But you won't have to go back to her, especially if she makes you uncomfortable."

"What if I _am_ sick?" Bella wondered aloud.

Edward's expression turned stony. "Then we'll go to dad." He was avoiding the subject. He didn't want to think about her being sick and diseased. She was perfect. Things like that should never touch her.

Emmett put his hand on her thigh. "Want to watch a movie when we get home?"

"Sure." Bella put her hand on top of his.

Jasper knew precisely what he wanted to do when they got home. He was the first one out of the car and the one to unlock and open the door.

"Bella, can I talk to you? Alone?" He asked her once they were all inside. He let his brothers know that he wasn't about to do anything stupid or insensitive, but they were still concerned.

Bella agreed, following him into their shared bedroom where he closed and locked the door as soon as they were both in the room. Bella frowned.

"Jasper, what-"

She was swallowed up in his arms, unable to finish her sentence. It was then she realized that Jasper was shaking. He walked them over to the bed where he sat down, situating her on his lap. Bella relaxed, reveling in his touch as he smoothed his hand up and down her back. He had her head nestled in the crook of his neck, breathing her in.

Minutes went by before he spoke.

"Are you mad at me?"

His voice was so low and muffled that Bella barely understood him. "No, Jasper, I'm not mad at you."

"I know I push you. I'm demanding and brash, but it isn't intended to be that way. Not for you. Never for you. I wish everything I said to you came out the right way, but I don't have a talent for that. I'm not used to toning it down. When it comes to you, I have to know everything there is to know." Bella closed her eyes. "But that's unfair of me," Jasper continued, "to make you tell me what you don't want to tell me. It's killing me, but I deserve that. I just…I need you safe, and I know I've told you this a thousand times, Bella, but it's true. I was going crazy today, all week; thinking about what was necessary because of_ him_. I want to kill him. I have all this rage and it's just bottling up inside me. Every time I think about what he did to you…"

He had tears in his eyes, and all Bella wanted was to relieve him of his pain. He took it all harder than anyone else, and it was hurting him.

"I shouldn't be burdening you with this." He said. "You've been through enough."

Bella couldn't accept that way of thinking. She took a hold of his beautiful blonde hair and made him look her in the eyes. "No, Jasper. Don't you know that I care about you? I want to know what you're feeling. I want to make it better. This isn't just about _me_. It's about all of us, individually and together. It matters to me. Besides, it isn't healthy to keep all of that inside. If you don't let it out, you're a time bomb. And I can't have you exploding. What would I do without my Jasper Cullen?"

Jasper took her words to heart. They were words he could warm himself with on cold winter days. But he doubted his importance in her life. "I think you'd be a lot happier without me around to make it worse. I only seem to make you cry."

Bella scowled, just about fed up. "Jasper, don't say that! That isn't true. You're forgetting all the good times. You're also ignorant of the fact that I cry easily. All the time. And I wouldn't be happier with you gone, you idiot. God, you drive me crazy. You make me happy and insane."

No matter how many times she said it, he didn't believe it. That didn't stop him, though. No, he was selfish. He'd never leave her, even if he thought it was for her own good. Even if she wanted him to. As the days went on since they met and Bella's feelings for them grew, their relationship had gotten easier. Jasper didn't have to battle with her over whether or not she was staying. She wasn't a prisoner anymore. That was the difference. She was there willingly. She liked them. But before he had been blatant about it, forceful. Now he wondered if she thought things had changed because they were on good terms. He wasn't shouting it like he was, and maybe she felt like she could leave. Even as he cried to her and held onto her like a vice, his stance hadn't wavered.

If he did make her cry, _him_ and not some outside force, then wouldn't it be in her best interest to leave her be?

But she was a darling. She wasn't blaming him, though he blamed himself. She wanted to hear him ramble on about how ashamed he was and how angry and unstable he felt. She wasn't running away.

He loved her more and more for it.

"Can I hold you for a while longer?"

Bella snuggled closer to him in acquiesce.

* * *

Emmett had Bella tucked securely in his arms all night. Jasper's head rested nicely next to hers, and Edward made up the space beside him. It was Emmett who woke up first, a decent amount of sweat beading on his forehead. His throat was dry, his face wet. He hated nightmares, and it was rare that he had them, but tonight was different. He tried not to let things affect him badly, and he was good at it. He let things roll right off of him and looked at life through a lighter lens. But there were times like these when he worried and the laughter was put aside. His fears came to life in his sleep. He couldn't hide.

It was simple. Bella was missing. His parents were dead. His brothers were emotionless, and when he begged them for help in finding Bella, they did nothing, said nothing; didn't care. He was helpless and alone. Thank god he woke up. Bella was asleep peacefully, as were his brothers. The house was quiet and nothing was wrong.

Except in his gut. His dream stuck with him, still fresh. He got up and headed to the kitchen for a glass of water. Bella immediately curled up into a ball at the loss of contact. Emmett pulled the blanket up higher to keep her warm just as Jasper put one of his arms across her back and shifted her towards him. Emmett smiled. There would always be one of them there to take care of her.

He cranked up the heat on his way to the kitchen, stretching as he went. He had to admit; the house was creepy at night with all of the lights off. The floorboards creaked with every footstep, the windows shivered along with him. He was half-expecting a ninja to jump out of the shadows and start kung-fu-fighting him. Then again, it was more likely to be Michael Myers than a ninja. But Emmett was sure that he could totally take on Michael Myers and his creepy-ass mask.

He was still on edge after his dream, and took his time in regaining his faculties. He filled a glass with cold tap water and drank it greedily.

Then the floorboards started getting noisy. Emmett snapped his head around, his fists at the ready.

"Whoa, Emmett, it's just me." Bella gave him a sleepy grin.

Emmett sighed in relief, quick to play off his fear. "Oh, I knew it was you." _Men don't cower in the face of danger!_ Bella saw through him, naturally.

"What are you doing awake, baby?" Emmett asked, embracing her. "You were asleep just a minute ago."

Bella shrugged. "You were gone, so…"

"You're a light sleeper. And here I thought you were getting a good night's sleep." Butterflies assaulted Bella's stomach as Emmett's dimples appeared full-force. She gave a small sigh.

Emmett's grin widened. "Come on, let's go back to bed. I'll protect you from the ninjas."

"Ninjas?"

"Oh, just a dream I had."

"About ninjas?"

"Oh yeah. Not unusual for me. I once had an octopus dream. _I_ was the octopus. One time, I was Tom Cruise and I was being chased by a herd of killer sheep."

Bella chuckled. "You have interesting dreams."

Emmett's smile faltered. "Nah. Boring, really." _As long as they're not real…_

_

* * *

_

Everyone anxiously awaited the call from Carlisle telling them what Bella's results were. Bella had given Dr. Onslow permission to pass it on to him so that he could, in turn, pass it on to her. She had no desire to converse with her again. And, if she did have some ailment, then he was the one she wanted to talk to. Bella couldn't help it; she just wanted to steer clear of that woman.

As it happened, Carlisle called her on Tuesday morning. The boys were at work. She was both nervous and relieved to hear Carlisle's voice.

She just wasn't sure she'd be happy to hear the results.

**A/N** So, who's up for a Jasper chapter? 'Cos I have a feeling that he's going to be the star next time.

Have a wonderful Thanksgiving everyone!

Please review!


	26. Pureness All Over You

Disclaimer: I own not a thing. Don't worry, I know better than to listen to the voices in my head.

Ménage

Chapter 26 –Pureness All Over You

Jasper finished his last class happily. He was in a better mood today. He was more optimistic than he normally was, despite the foreboding dread plaguing him. He saw how his sullenness affected Bella aversely, and he was determined to be more positive.

He'd had lunch with his brothers, keeping the mood light. Emmett's little revelation helped with that.

"We're on the internet." He announced, biting into his sandwich.

"What?" Jasper knew about their ridiculous fansite already.

"I mean they videoed us." Emmett clarified. "When we were shopping for a bed. One of those shoppers must have been a student. There's a one minute video of us on the mattress. It's gotten like 2000 hits and hundreds of comments. We have our own YouTube. I'm actually disturbed by this."

"You're only just _now _disturbed? I was disturbed when you said the word 'poll'." Edward said.

"Yeah, but this is like a real violation of our privacy. I mean, I look hot as usual, but it doesn't give them the right to ogle me online. I'm just glad Bella wasn't with us. I'd have to strangle whoever took the video."

Jasper shuddered to think. Bella's presence did not need to be known. No one in Forks needed to know who she was or associate her face with them. It fucking pissed him off that anyone had the nerve to put that shit online. What if the wrong person saw it? They could get fired. James Mercury might stumble on it. As far as he knew, only students were aware of the website. It was like a secret society that you heard whispers about in the halls, but if all Emmett had to do was type in his name on Google, then anyone else could find it. Aside from that…it was absolutely embarrassing. That was reason enough to be pissed.

"I think she's going to be fine." Edward said, referring to her tests. It was weighing on everyone's minds.

"I hope so." Emmett sighed.

"Dad should be calling with the results any day." Jasper said. "That'll be one less problem to worry about." He took a drink from his soda.

"Am I the only one wondering who Bella's friend is?" Emmett asked.

"No." Edward and Jasper answered.

"I think about it all the time." Jasper frowned. "I hate that she keeps things from us. At this point, she should know that she can trust us. Nothing she says will diminish our love for her."

"I wish I could read her mind. It's more than not trusting us." Edward said.

"I feel you, bro." Emmett slapped him on the back. "Ready to go face your demons?"

"I'm ready to transfer to an all-boys school. I'm tired of hiding in closets."

Jasper stood up, grinning widely. "One day, when this mess is taken care of, we'll be able to show Bella off proudly. We can show them once and for all that we're taken."

"Won't that be the day? We'll have to take turns, though, if we don't want people to be aware of our relationship." Emmett said.

"Fuck that. Let them think what they want. I'm not ashamed. I'm pretty fucking proud, actually."

* * *

His mind was focused on seeing Bella all the way home. Anyone watching him might be under the impression that he was on drugs. He couldn't stop smiling. He had a good feeling about today.

They all rushed to the door, but Jasper beat them to it. As luck would have it, Bella was nearby.

His kiss lasted the longest. He attacked Bella's lips with a fervor, not bothering to contain himself. It was like that every day. The moment he tasted her sweet lips, he was complete.

Edward and Emmett had to have their turns, but he didn't mind. Much.

Bella cleared her throat. "So, your dad called."

That made them freeze. Jasper stared at her, trying to discern if it was good news or bad news. She didn't give anything away. If he looked close enough, he could make himself see despair and grief, but he might be fooling himself. There might not really be tears hiding in her tear ducts, ready to spill over. She may not be holding her breath, gasping to get the horrible, damning truth out. That might not be real at all.

_Breathe_.

He watched her swallow, imagining she was keeping a breakdown at bay. She was so delicate, but so strong. Such a contradictory. He was close to telling her that whatever it was, they'd be alright. He'd take her fear. He was afraid enough for the both of them. He was capable of masking it if it was for her benefit. Whatever it was, even if she was with _his_ child, they'd figure it out. She wasn't alone.

_Just say it. Say it._

Bella's small hand took a hold of his larger one, holding it in suspension for a second, a tight smile gracing her lips, and then she placed it over her stomach.

Jasper, Edward, and Emmett wore identical expressions of horror.

_No! _

A tear slipped out of her eye. "We're good here." She smiled. "I'm not pregnant. And here," she slid his hand further down to her crotch, "nothing wrong there. I'm clean."

Relief swept over them, and Bella was soon surrounded on all sides.

"So there's nothing wrong? Everything was negative?" Edward kissed the top of her head.

Bella wiped at her eyes, pulling back. "I'm a little anemic, a little underweight, but that's about it. Nothing unexpected or terrible. I just have to eat better and get some iron in me. See? All that worrying for nothing."

It was obvious to Jasper that Bella was trying to brush it off, but she was just as worried as they were, if not more.

"Thank god." Jasper hugged her tighter, showing no signs of letting go. Her warmth seeped into him, and together with Edward and Emmett, they created a protective shell around her.

"I knew you'd be fine." Emmett said. Bella just laughed and kissed him on the lips.

* * *

Jasper made lasagna for dinner to celebrate. Bella stayed close to him, remaining in the kitchen while he cooked. Emmett and Edward were there, too. Jasper had a feeling that Bella sensed his unwillingness to be away from her. He had made no secret of his desperate clinginess the past week. He was being pathetic, he knew, but he didn't care. He wanted her as near to him as possible. He rarely left a room that she was in, and when she went to another part of the house, he followed close behind until she insisted that she wanted to go to the bathroom _alone_, or needed some time by herself. He tried not feel slighted. He was squeezing her too tightly at times, and that was why she locked herself in one of the bedrooms for an hour at a time. To get away from him.

Edward was better. He followed her around, too, but he was under control more so than Jasper. He told Jasper that they should all give Bella her space.

"There are three of us constantly demanding her attention. That's not fair to her. As much as I don't like separating, I think she needs us to just back off every once in awhile."

Jasper couldn't help but roll his eyes. Edward was terribly wise. His logic was irking. Couldn't he simply be as pathetic as the rest of them sometime instead of saying shit like that? _Of course_ Bella needed space. Jasper was well aware of that. But that didn't mean he was going to pretend to be okay with the distance. He believed in being honest about his emotions. He wore his heart on his sleeve.

Emmett was less somber about his neediness. Instead of appearing to be in pain like Jasper, he looked like a pouting child. A really tall, muscular, pouting child.

The night before, he'd actually picked Bella up while she was talking on the phone to Esme, and carried her into the bedroom. Esme was left on the phone, confused, until Jasper picked it up and told her that Bella was busy. Bypassing the awkward pause (neither wanted to bring up the subject of sex, as she was assuming (correctly) that one of her sons had run off with Bella), they scheduled their next dinner together. Esme was thrilled.

"You know, sweetie, the holidays are coming up." She said. "Did you want to help me cook dinner again this year?"

It was their tradition. Since both Jasper and his mother loved to cook, they always did the big holiday dinners together every year. She used to gush to people she knew about Jasper, and how rare it was to have a son who preferred cooking Thanksgiving dinner as opposed to watching a football game. She wasn't so sure this year, however, since Bella was now in the picture. She had noted the small changes in her eldest son, and felt the need to ask.

"Of course, mom. It's my favorite part of the holidays. We'll have to make up a menu soon." Jasper replied. He thought about asking Bella to join them, but decided to hold off until later.

If he could, he'd tie their hands together so that she'd always be at his side. _Space_, he remembered.

Bella sat quietly at the kitchen table, observing Jasper cook. He sensed her eyes on him, hiding a satisfied grin. He loved it when she was so keenly watching him. By now, though, he was also becoming more in tune. Bella had something to say, she just wasn't saying it. He wished she didn't hold back. She was always concerned with how they were going to react –and rightly so- that she bit her tongue and angsted instead.

But Jasper wasn't the only one watching. It wasn't very often that Edward or Emmett were anywhere other than with Bella. Right then, they were on either side of her, playing cards, their hands distracted by Bella's tempting legs.

"Love? Is something on your mind?" Edward asked her, seeing how unresponsive she was to their caresses. She was lost in thought, but she was staring at Jasper's back, contemplative.

"Just thinking." She said absentmindedly.

Jasper smirked, glad he wasn't facing her. He would wait. She'd talk eventually. Despite the fact that he wanted her to speak her mind more often, he found her adorable when she was like this.

Surely enough, it came out while they were eating.

"So," Bella began, "now that we know I'm clean, I was thinking we can talk about sex."

Emmett promptly stopped eating. Edward stilled. Jasper's eyes lit up.

_So _that's_ what she was thinking so hard about._

"What about it?" He said, his heart thudding.

"Well, we can, if you're okay with it…you know, _do_ it. You know, we don't have to just kiss. Um…we can go all the way? Yes, that's what I'm trying to say. I mean, I'm ready when you are." She stuttered and wrung her hands throughout her mangled speech, but they got the point. They just wondered why the hell they hadn't thought of it before.

It was odd. Talking about tests and Bella being in the all-clear, Jasper hadn't thought about what that would mean for them sexually. He'd been assuming that sex was going to be a no-no for a good long while. He'd accepted it. He _wanted_ to have sex, but he was happy enough with making out and all that other good stuff. He never imagined Bella would be the one to bring it up, or that it'd be on her mind. Was she thinking about this the whole time? Had she made up her mind that when -and if- the tests came back negative, they'd become intimate?

She was full of surprises.

Emmett was speechless. His jaw had officially dropped, and pieces if food were falling out.

"Really?" Jasper needed her to say it again.

"Uh…yes." She was blushing at their attention.

"Are you sure?" Edward said. "You're ready? You…_want_ us?" He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Well yeah. Not right this second, but maybe the next time we get close, we don't have to hold back. If that's alright with you guys. There's no rush."

She went back to eating her dinner, trying to ignore the heated and amazed gazes coming her way.

"I wasn't expecting that." Jasper told her honestly. "I thought you'd want to wait."

Bella brushed her hair behind her ear. "I did. That was earlier on. Lately, though, I've changed my mind. I don't…" She sighed, having trouble telling them what she was thinking.

"You don't what?" Emmett asked, coming back to his senses.

"I don't want to say that I…that I love you," hurt flashed in their eyes, "because it's too soon. I know I have strong feelings for all of you." She smiled. "They took me by surprise. I thought that was never going to happen. I was determined to hate you from the beginning. I thought you guys were nuts."

Jasper raised his eyebrows.

"Which you are," Bella continued, "but not necessarily in a bad way. It's hard to admit to any of this, and I don't want to ruin it. I'm still confused. This is all so new to me. But I do know that I…_desire_ you, and that I _more_ than like you. It's safe enough to say that."

_It _is_ love_. Jasper was sure of that. He didn't fault her for not saying it, though. She was being careful, and she was afraid. But it was there.

Like it was supposed to be.

"I guess I'll have to buy condoms." Emmett said.

Bella stifled a giggle. "If you want. I'd rather not get pregnant right now."

Edward gave her an inquisitive look. "We have to use condoms. If we don't, you _will_ get pregnant."

"Maybe. I am on birth control, though." She was so casual when she said it, too.

"What, _again_?" Emmett asked, bewildered.

"How?" Jasper was tempted to have a look around and see if her friend was lurking in the bushes. "You couldn't have brought it with you."

"No." Bella sighed, putting her fork down. The time for bashfulness was over. It was time to be frank. "I was thinking ahead. So I asked Dr. Onslow to write me a prescription, which she gave me. And the refills…I obviously can't go get them myself, so…I asked your mom to get them for me when I run out."

"Mom is getting you birth control?" Jasper was shocked. He had spoken to her only yesterday, and all the time she knew more about his upcoming sex life than he did. He wouldn't be able to look her in the eye next time he saw her. _She was getting his girlfriend birth control_. She was aiding his sex life.

"We could get it for you." Edward said.

"I was embarrassed to ask." She confessed.

"But not mom?" He chuckled.

"No, that was embarrassing. It was even more embarrassing when I asked your dad to write my future prescriptions. You know, in case I get sick or something. I had to explain why I preferred him over Dr. Onslow. So…he's my doctor now."

"Dad too?"

"I want him to be my doctor from now on. I feel comfortable with him."

"Wait, wait," Emmett held up his hand, "does this mean we don't have to use condoms?" He tried not to sound too eager.

"It might be best to." Edward answered. "Birth control isn't a 100% guarantee. Neither are condoms."

"It's up to Bella." Jasper concluded. He wasn't going to be the one to say yes to condoms. When he made love to Bella, he didn't want any barriers. He wanted to feel every slick inch of her. But she was only eighteen. The choice should be hers, especially since she was the one who'd have to carry the child. The risk of pregnancy was still there, and children weren't a part of the plan for a few years at least. Unless she didn't want kids at all…

"We'll see." Bella said. "We could probably do without them."

Jasper couldn't wait.

"Are we going to just let it happen, or do you want to plan it?" The prudent Edward asked. Being the romantic, he was keen on the idea of planning it out.

Jasper had thought about it. He always imagined that he'd lose his virginity to her spontaneously, passionately. It was so easy to get caught in the heat of the moment, and he knew that he wouldn't regret it as long as she didn't.

"Whatever you want." Bella told Edward. "Another thing… I want to date you. Not just like this, but separately."

Date? Bella _had_ been thinking things through, hadn't she?

"That'd be great, love." Edward grinned.

"We'd get to know each other better and have one-on-one time together." Bella elaborated. It wasn't easy giving them equal amounts of attention. She liked them all equally, but sometimes it bothered her how little she actually knew about them.

"I'm gonna take you out on a real date one day." Jasper touched his hand to her cheek. "But as long as I'm with you, anywhere is good."

Bella blushed.

"So, what, do the rest of leave the house or something?" Emmett wanted to know.

"Yes." Bella replied. Emmett was clearly unhappy with that prospect. "What? You know you'll get in the way, Emmett. You won't be able to stay away. Besides, you don't want _them_ barging in on our date, do you?"

No, he did not.

"Good. So who wants to be my first date?"

* * *

There was nothing particularly special about Jasper and Bella's first official date, except that they were alone. There were no promises for afterwards. They'd go with the flow, so to speak. A simple dinner without any distractions, some kissing, dancing, and who knows what else: that was all. Both wondered if sex was going to be a part of the equation. It put them both on edge. It was a perfect opportunity, what with Emmett and Edward out of the way. They'd have privacy and time.

Edward and Emmett went out to the movies at six o'clock two days after Bella suggested the scheme. Jasper had won the debate of who would get to have the first date. He was the oldest, he argued, and that was final. So there.

Jasper went to his own room to get ready while Bella was in theirs. He dressed casual, taking more time than he cared to admit to choose the right shirt. Then he went to "pick her up". He knocked on the bedroom door, hearing her shuffle around a bit before opening it.

"Ready?" Jasper's breath hitched. She was always so fucking beautiful. It was effortless. He escorted her into the dining room.

He knew better than to bring up any touchy subjects. Dinner was going to be pleasant. He wasn't going to make the same mistake again.

"Alright, so I know that you're twenty-six, you're a high school history teacher, you give out detentions on a regular basis-"

"Only because they deserve it, Bella." Jasper said, putting on his best impression of himself at school.

Bella shook her head, amused. "I also now know that you're a bad actor. Thanks for that. Um, let's see…did you have any nicknames at school?"

"No, unless you count 'Jazz'. My brothers call me that, as I'm sure you know."

"I like that, actually." Bella said. "Hmm…favorite childhood memory?"

Jasper smiled. He loved that Bella wanted to know more about him. "That's a hard one."

Bella sniggered.

"Mind out of the gutter, missy." Jasper ordered. He saw a look of surprise flash across Bella's face.

"So _that's_ what you sound like as a teacher. I can see why the girls like you." She teased.

Jasper narrowed his eyes. "I may have to give you detention, Miss. Mercury. Making fun of the teacher is not allowed."

_Okay, Jasper, way to talk dirty during dinner. You're such a gentleman. _

"Favorite childhood memory," Jasper moved away from the dirty talk, instead searching his mind for an answer, "I guess my favorite memories were of when we had summer vacations when I was a kid. The whole family would go down to the beach together for a few weeks. We had a house down there. I looked forward to it every year. We had the best times." He said. He thought back to those days before his grandfather, aunt, and Alice died.

"I'd like to take the kids there someday. It's a great place." It was a slip of the tongue, completely unintentional. But he said it. That was the point.

Bella scrunched her forehead. "Kids? You mean your students?"

That would be one crappy lie. "No, not my students, Bella." A silly idea, but why would she be thinking about _their_ kids? It definitely wasn't date talk.

Bella got the gist of it. After living with his intense love for her, which was odd enough, it was only right to expect that he'd been gazing into the future and saw children in it. He was making plans while she was still unsure of tomorrow. He didn't expect her to say, 'Kids? I'd love them! Let's have them as soon as possible.'

No, he wasn't quite so delusional. He wanted a family with her, but he'd have to work to earn it and wait to get it. Aside from that, it was too soon. He and his brothers wanted to enjoy the freedom of _not_ having children for a good long while. And, as he had to keep reminding himself, Bella was only eighteen. She wasn't even legal to drink. To some, she was still a child. So no, he had no plans for offspring any time soon.

"Jasper, do you want to have kids?" And there went the light banter of the night. Jasper was afraid he'd start another argument if they disagreed.

But he had to be honest. If there was one thing you could be sure of, it was that Jasper Cullen was an honest man. Bella wouldn't believe him if he said no, anyway.

"Yes, I do."

Which she already knew.

"Does that bother you?" Jasper asked, seeing that the news didn't make her happy. He hoped he was wrong.

"I don't know." She began picking at her food. "I haven't thought about kids a whole lot. I guess I don't care to have them. I never thought I would have kids, or get married. I didn't mind, though. Maybe I'm just not meant to have children. Anyway, I'm too young to be thinking about that."

Jasper's heart sunk. _Then again, we have years to change her mind. Unless she really doesn't want any…as long as we have her._

More than anyone, she was the person he couldn't live without. He'd be happy as long as she was with him, loving him back. But he'd be even happier if they made a child together. Something they both created, were both a part of. It would be wrong to put pressure on her, however. They had time to play with, he told himself. She might be big with his baby in a few years time. Or Edward's. Or Emmett's. There was just no telling.

"I guess you'd be unhappy if you didn't have children." Bella thought aloud.

"No, darling, not unhappy." He put his hand over hers.

"But if you really want them, then you should have them." She protested.

"If I'm not having them with you, then I'm not having them with anyone." He stated simply. He couldn't believe she was questioning him on this.

"But Jasper, I might not be around in ten years. What will you do if I'm gone?"

Jasper's eyes darkened. "I'll die."

"Be serious, you have to live and move on."

"You don't know what you're saying."

"Yes I do. I just don't want all of your future plans to depend on me. I might die, or we might break up. There's always a chance you'll fall in love with someone else and be happy-"

"None of that is _ever_ going to happen. We will not break up, I will _never _fall for anyone else, and if you die, which I will do everything in my power to prevent, then I will die, too. It's that simple." He fixed her with his clear blue eyes, conveying to her that the subject was closed.

But it was Bella. The subject was _not_ closed.

"Jasper, I don't want you to die because of me. Don't be so stubborn. You won't really kill yourself if I die. _You won't_."

"If I can't live without you, then it's impossible for me to live without you. Now drop it." He ground out through his teeth, hating that they were talking about her death. It was the worst thing to bring up.

"You're being melodramatic." Bella crossed her arms over her chest, badly hiding the fact that she was disturbed by what he said. "Think of all the people you'd be hurting."

"I'm selfish. We all are. My life wouldn't be worth living."

"You might regret saying that someday. You might change your mind about me."

"Why are you saying this? Bella, please drop it." He warned.

"I'm just trying to prepare you. I think it's good to be prepared for anything."

"I think it's good to not discuss your death." He'd just about had it.

"Fine. But when I die, you'd better not do anything drastic."

That was it.

Jasper was up and out of his chair with Bella's arms pinched at her sides as he gripped her.

"You're not going to die! What, are you planning something? Is that why you're 'preparing' me? So I won't be _too_ upset when you've left?"

Bella flinched, but held her ground. "No! I want to stay, Jasper, I do, but that doesn't mean I will. Anything can happen. There are people out there who want to take me from here, and I can't guarantee that they won't succeed." They could both be brutally honest. He was willing to kill himself and she was more likely than not going to fall into the hands of a fiend, and she'd probably die.

"Who? Your father? I'll kill him!"

"Not just him."

"I see, your friend? The one you refuse to tell us about? What, are you in love with him?"

"Of course not!"

"Then why won't you say? Who is he? What am I supposed to think when you won't tell me?"

"I didn't think it was important. _He's _not important. But you'd get upset anyway."

"Too late for that. Who is he?"

Bella hesitated. He wasn't expecting the answer she gave.

"Victor."

_Victor? Had that slime bag touched Bella?_

And that pretty much did it for him.

"Victor? Did you fuck him?" He seethed at the thought.

Bella looked offended. "Of course not!" She managed to pry his arms from her then.

And she started walking away in a huff, muttering under her breath how she couldn't believe he'd say such a thing, and what was wrong with him?

Jasper followed her, taking hold of her arm. "He's never going to touch you again! No one will! You belong to us!"

Bella was furious. She was about to retort that she did _not_ belong to them or anyone else, but he took her lips hostage before she could defend herself, forcing his mouth onto hers and plunging his tongue past her lips demandingly. Bella raised her hand to push him away, but he caught it, imprisoning it at her side.

He let her go for a second. "I love you." He said, hoarse. "You're torturing me, Bella. You _have _to be mine. You _are_ mine. You_ are_, say it."

Bella stared at him, a mixture of worry and sorrow painting her features. She was at a loss.

"Can't you just trust me?"

"I trust that I love you. I trust that we're made for each other. I trust that you mean well, but I don't trust that you'll stay. Tell me you will."

Bella started crying. "I will."

"_Promise_."

She shook her head. She wouldn't make promises.

"_Promise_." He tried again, but she refused to relent.

And that unraveled him. Jasper didn't think, he just knew that he had to make her his in the most primal of ways. He needed her, and he was free to have her.

He was losing his mind, the slight grip he had on his control rapidly slipping. He flung her over his shoulder. She didn't scream as he strode them into the bedroom. He knew he must be scaring her, and that killed him. He never wanted to frighten her. If only she would _stay_. If she would simply swear to that, then maybe he'd be able to go on with the night like normal. But she'd as good as said that she was leaving him. It was in her voice, behind her words.

Then he remembered _Victor_. The thought of anyone else touching her drove him crazy, and the weeks of pent up frustration were not helping. He wasn't being gentle, but fuck it, he was mad.

He laid Bella down on the bed, his eyes trained on her sprawled-out form as he moved on top of her.

He didn't wait to capture her lips in another bruising kiss, and it was with a startling realization that he discovered that she was kissing back, if only slightly. Or maybe he was just deluding himself again.

He was peeling off her shirt a moment later. He moved his mouth to her neck, nipping at her skin.

Bella whimpered. Whether it was in fear or in bliss, he didn't know.

Her shirt off and her bra somewhere on the floor, Jasper trailed down to her breasts, taking one of her nipples into his mouth while his hand gave her other breast attention.

Bella's delicious moans reached his ears, but he was so focused on his task that he was almost deaf to it. He did hear her gasp, however, when he finally made it to her pussy. He wanted to make her cum. Hard. He swirled his tongue around her clit first. She was already wet for him. _Him_. No one else. She _did_ want this.

"Jasper…" Bella mewled. He loved the way her hands tugged at his hair, urging him on.

Then he slipped two fingers into her tight hole, almost cumming at the feel of her soft walls.

"Jasper!"

He sucked on her clit faster, and it wasn't long before she was on the brink of release.

And then…

He stopped.

Popped open the button of his pants.

Undid his zipper.

Chucked them across the room.

Whipped his shirt off of his body.

Tore her skirt off.

Her panties were last, but he hesitated.

Looked at her.

She was panting, her chest flushed enticingly. He almost broke down weeping at the sight of her. There she was, beautiful and innocent, and here _he_ was, forcing himself on her. How could he let this happen? He wasn't like that. All he wanted to do was make love to her properly, like she deserved. He wasn't meant to lose control and take her in a fit of jealousy and anger. It was supposed to be gentle and slow. Was there anything perfect in this world that he _wouldn't_ ruin?

"I'm sorry." He choked. "I'm sorry, Bella. I'm a monster."

"I love you." He pressed his lips to hers. "Tell me to stop."

But she was always taking him by surprise.

"Never." She smiled wryly.

He was confused. "Bella, I have to stop. I'm hurting you. I'm…I'm forcing you. I'm so sorry. I didn't want this."

"Keep going, Jasper. Unless you really don't want to. But I'm ready if you are. I want you."

His ears must be deceiving him. She did not just say that.

"Bella…I won't be able to stop."

"I don't want you to stop. Please…make love to me."

Jasper had imagined this moment a million times, but nothing prepared him for the real thing. He was beyond nervous. His cock throbbed, his heart pounded, and his hands were sweaty. He worried that he wouldn't please her, that he'd cum too fast and it'd be over before it really began.

But she was just as nervous, he realized. This was her first time since…well, _that_, and it was her first time consensually. He prayed he'd make her forget all the bad experiences; that she wouldn't regret this.

Bella brought her hand to the back of his neck and kissed him.

It was now or never.

Jasper hooked his fingers into her panties. He silently asked for permission to remove them. He didn't need to, but he felt it was right. They were quickly approaching the point of no return. As he slid the flimsy garment down her hips, past her legs, and threw them onto the floor, his self-control completely abandoned him. There was no going back.

Bella helped him discard his boxers. She laid back submissively, quivering lightly as they gazed at one another.

He settled between her spread thighs, trying to steady his nerves. She was perfect, like an angel. Looking at her calmed him enough to continue. With his hand, he guided his cock to her entrance. She shuddered, bracing herself.

"I love you." He murmured against her lips, before sliding his length into her tight heat for the first time.

Jasper nearly blew his load. He groaned at the sensations assaulting him, every nerve at attention. He reveled being squeezed by her soft, slick heat. By Bella. He was a part of her now. Slowly, slowly, he slid in the rest of the way.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck!_ She felt amazing. He'd never be able to last.

"Bella, darling, you feel so good." He lifted his head to look at her.

And make sure she was okay.

"Bella?" Her eyes were closed, mouth open in a silent cry. "Are you alright?" He barely got the words past his lips. All he could think about was thrusting into her over and over again. All he could feel was being inside of her. Because that was exactly it: he was_ inside_ of her.

Bella opened her eyes, brown meeting his blue. "Y-yes. Please keep going."

"Are you in pain?"

She beamed. "No. It feels fanfuckingtastic, Jasper. Move. God, please move." She whined, undulating her hips to get him to comply.

Jasper exulted. He had his cock inside her, and she felt _good_.

"Jasper, please move!"

With that, he drove into her, slamming his hips forward as he buried himself to the hilt. Bella cried out, grinding into him. She threw her leg over his waist, desperate for more, meeting each of his thrusts as he pounded into her.

Jasper grunted, overcome. His goal was to hold back, but she felt _so_ fucking wonderful.

_Don't cum. Don't cum_.

He was close. He didn't want it to end so soon.

"Bella, darling, I'm gonna cum soon. I want you to cum with me. Tell me what to do." He slowed his movements. Bella grasped his hand and placed it where they were joined. He got the hint, pressing his finger to her swollen clit, and rubbing at her until she was writhing beneath him.

"Jasper!" Bella clawed at his back as she found her release. Jasper felt her walls fluttering around his cock, triggering his own release.

He cried out her name as he came undone, hit with wave after wave of pleasure until he collapsed on top of her.

"Bella…" he buried his head in the crook of her neck.

And that was how Edward and Emmett found them hours later.


	27. I'll Put You in My Symphony

Disclaimer: Me? I own everything and then some. So there! That's right. _Everything_. And you can't take it away from me. But if you ask kindly, I'll give you a balloon. Everyone wants a balloon.

**A/N** I know. Finally! I'm so sorry for the long wait! As you know, the end of the semester is upon us, as are the holidays, so getting this out was more difficult for me. But, that aside, I am also very self-critical. That can make updates take longer.

I hope the wait was worth it. Now, for this chapter, beware of angst. And smut. Now onward to Edward!

Ménage

Chapter 27 –I'll Put You in My Symphony

"What do you think they're doing right now?"

Edward could easily guess.

"I bet they're doing it."

Of course they were.

"Emmett, just shut up and watch the movie."

It was impossible not to think about what was going on at home. Edward wasn't an idiot, and he would have to be naïve to not expect Bella and Jasper to make love that night. He fully expected it. He tried to beat away the jealousy. Truth was he couldn't blame Jasper. If he'd been in the same position, he'd have made love to Bella, too. It was just…he _wished_ he was in that position.

Still, it was Friday night. Friday night meant that tomorrow was Saturday.

Saturday was Edward's day. And boy was he going to take full advantage.

It had all been agreed upon. Friday was Jasper's date night, Saturday was Edward's, and Sunday was Emmett's. The best part about snagging a day on the weekend was that he had the whole day to be alone with Bella. Jasper only had the night, but Edward reasoned that he'd been hogging Bella a lot, so it was only fair. Jasper had trouble arguing with that.

Friday night was a battle. Emmett and Edward contrived ways to get their minds off of other things. First, they had dinner out at _Loco's_. Bad idea. Apparently, it was appropriately named. The food was gross, and the dinnerware had food encrusted on it. The waiters looked like they hadn't showered since 1999. In the end, they left and drove away as quickly as possible…

…Which led to being pulled over by the chief of police, Charlie Swan. They usually got away with speeding, but it was not their night. At least Charlie Swan was a nice man.

"You teach over at Forks High, don't you?" The Chief asked. They had met him before, courtesy of their dad, but they had said two words to each other, and that was hello and goodbye. "Carlisle Cullen's sons, that's right." Chief Swan grinned. "I remember you now."

"Hello, Chief, how are you?" Edward was all politeness. He tried to recall what he'd been told about the man: unmarried, childless, lived alone, in his mid-forties, and he sometimes had football nights with a bunch of other men (and had tried persuading Carlisle to join in).

But above all, he was easy-going.

He let them go with a warning.

_Thanks dad!_

"I don't know why you kids are in such a rush these days." He shook his head. "Be safe."

Then it was on to the movies. They picked a random film, _Jonah's Flesh_.

Again, it was not their night.

All Edward could think about while Jonah's flesh was being slowly eaten away by a disease was, _they're having sex, they're having sex, is she okay? I should be there_. He had to battle the urge to run back home and make sure she was alright, but he was trusting Jasper on that one. It was difficult not to worry, though. What if she panicked? She might not be ready, and Jasper would have to stop himself and comfort her.

But what if he lost control?

_He won't_. If Edward didn't stop thinking about it, he _would _run home and possibly face an irate Jasper and an embarrassed Bella. If anything was wrong, Jasper would handle it, and he'd call them.

He was sure of that.

Emmett was the least patient. When the time came to finally go home, he took the wheel and ignored Chief Swan's warning. This time, they didn't get caught.

It was quiet outside. There weren't any noises coming from inside, either. Edward held his breath as he entered. Emmett, of course, almost broke the door down in his haste. Still, nothing.

Emmett didn't care for tact. He headed straight for the bedroom, and Edward went along behind him.

And there was Jasper and Bella tangled up in each other, as naked as the day they were born.

"Fuck." Emmett muttered under his breath. She was beautiful. The room was dark, and they were asleep, but the bit of light creeping through the open door shown on her bare back and arms.

Edward felt a sting at the sight. Jealousy coursed through him. _He _wanted to be lying next to her. _He_ wanted to have made love to her. He was torn between jealousy and lust.

But he was sensible. He pushed it back.

"Emmett, we should leave them alone." He whispered.

Emmett stood, transfixed, until Edward yanked him out of the room.

Needless to say, Edward slept in his old bedroom, and Emmett stole Jasper's.

Edward was restless, though. By one in the morning he had given up on sleep. Thoughts of a naked Bella whirled in his mind, not to mention their date the next day. He had it planned out; he just hoped she'd like it. It had to be perfect.

Then his anxiety crept up.

He might be the worst dater ever. It might all go to Hell. He would probably fail in bed, too.

"Damn!" He threw the covers off and stomped out to the kitchen. The daily frustrations coupled with the sexual frustration were doing him in. At this rate, he'd be in no state to be in Bella's presence. Their date was ruined before it even began.

Edward sat at the table drumming his fingers against it.

"What's wrong?"

He jumped.

Bella pulled out the chair next to him and seated herself so that she was facing him. Her concern was evident.

"Bella, you should be in bed." Edward said, but it came out harsher than he intended.

Bella smiled. "Don't you know by now that I have trouble sleeping? I get up almost every night. So, what's wrong?" She was straightforward. He liked that, but she wouldn't appreciate _his_ honesty, he was certain.

"Nothing, I just can't sleep." Half true.

"Edward…tell me. Please?"

When she had that pout on her lips, his resolve collapsed. Every time. He didn't think he was capable of denying her anything she wanted, at least not for long.

"Is it because of me and Jasper?"

Oh, she was good. Really good.

"It bothers you, doesn't it?" She already knew that, and she was disappointed, he could see. He hated disappointing her. She'd been trying to prevent any tension amongst them, and she was reluctant to show much affection with any of them while the others were present. It hadn't been such a big problem, however. It was simply a matter of getting past the main hurdles in the relationship.

He took her hand in his, rubbing the back of it soothingly. "I'm not mad…I just…I want you, and I hate not being here with you. It's suffocating. All I can think about is getting back to you. And it isn't that I don't want you to be with Jasper. We all love you, and I accepted the fact that we'd be in this relationship together a long time ago. I guess I'm just selfish." He shut his eyes tight, feeling not-quite right. He hadn't described half of it. He'd scare her if he did.

_I want to attach myself to you. I want to sew us together. I'm dying when I'm not near you. I can't breathe_.

Bella cleared her throat. "When you're away at work, I get nervous."

Edward looked at her curiously.

"I mean, I worry that you might not come back. I tend to imagine car accidents and…stuff like that. But then when you _are_ here, I…" She didn't want to finish that sentence. Maybe they both had unpleasant things to say.

"You what?" Edward pressed.

Bella took a deep breath. "I don't know how to be _us_. You know? All of us. I don't know how to behave. Should I be myself or be more careful? I'm not very good at this. I have three of you to love, and I'm not doing it right. I can't do anything without hurting someone else."

She was full-on crying now; ashamed of herself. Edward's guilt was sky-high. It was _his_ fault. He made her feel this way.

"Bella, love, it's alright. You're not doing anything wrong. It's us." He desperately tried to sway her, but to no avail. So he took her in his arms instead and held her, sitting her on his lap.

"I had sex with Jasper." She said through her tears.

"I know."

Bella cried against his shirt. He could feel her tears soaking through to his skin.

Perhaps _that_ was why she was crying.

"Bella, did you not want to?" If Jasper had hurt her, he wouldn't live to see daylight.

Bella shook her head back and forth furiously. "No, I did."

"Did it hurt?" He asked gently.

That question really set her off. "It was great." She sobbed.

He understood. "That's good, love. You have nothing to be ashamed about."

"But I feel like I'm betraying you."

"You're not. Bella," he looked her in the eye, "you're not. You did nothing wrong."

"Then why are you upset?"

He was officially an ass. It _was_ his fault that she was crying and doubted herself.

"Because it's impossible for us to love you as much as we want to. Physically, I mean. I'm not jealous that Jasper made love to you, I'm jealous of the time he spent with you that_ I_ didn't. I can't be with you all the time, and that kills me. It literally hurts. My _heart_ hurts. I'm addicted to you, but I have to keep in mind that they're addicted to you as well, and it's only natural that Jasper wants to be alone with you and Emmett will want you all to himself. I do, too, but I have to consider them." He touched his thumb to her cheek.

"If I could, I'd attach myself to you. I'd wear you." He said, allowing his secrets to slip out. Bella shuddered. "Am I scaring you?"

"No." But she wasn't looking at him.

He sighed. "I'm sorry. My love for you is…strong, and it's not right of me to burden you with it. You don't need to deal with it. I guess I'm trying to make you understand."

Edward was afraid that she'd flee if he let her go, but she didn't struggle to get out from his grasp. They didn't speak for minutes, but both were thinking hard.

"Edward…tell me exactly how you feel about me." She didn't sound as confident as she hoped she would. Edward was more than reluctant to tell her.

If she wasn't scared before, she would be now.

"Bella, it's almost two in the morning. You should go back to bed."

"No, tell me. I want to know. I won't freak out, I promise."

She wasn't going to let it go, and it was going to eat him up inside if he didn't say.

So he told her, not without his reservations.

"I love you so much that I can't breathe." He began.

"I'd kill myself if I lost you." But he didn't know she'd heard that one before.

"I want to have children with you. I can already picture them in my mind." And he didn't know if she wanted them or not.

"As much as I love music, I'd love even more to quit my job and stay home with you; spend every moment of every day with you. I won't ever get tired of you. It's impossible. I want to play my music for you. Did you know I've written four songs about you?" No, she didn't.

"I want to marry you, but I know I can't." He thought marriage must repulse her, anyway.

"My chest burns because of you. Even when I touch you, it's not enough. I can't get close enough. I want to be inside you, and I want you to be inside me. You're already in my heart and my head."

"I love you, and I think I'm crazy. I think I've gone insane over you. You own every bit of me." She did.

"And there isn't a second that goes by that you're not on my mind."

It was love, love, love, but she would call it obsession. He _was_ obsessed, and he knew she hated that word, but love was the dominant factor. That was the point.

"Bella, love, I'm sorry. I can control myself." He promised her. He was better at it than Jasper, but not as good as Emmett. Emmett was the least threatening. Edward was just quiet about his problems.

"I'm causing you pain?" That was what Bella got out of it, aside from the obsession bit. There was no way around hurting him, then. She'd leave him if she thought it'd do him any good.

"No." He replied.

"But you love me and it hurts. It _is_ me."

"You're perfect. It's intense, that's all. Don't worry about it. As long as I have you, I'm fine."

"But are you happy?"

That was a bad question. He was happy when he was with her. He was miserable when he wasn't. Not an easy answer.

"I'm more than happy."

Bella looked as if she was about to protest, but thought better of it.

"This will get easier one day, won't it?" She asked, tired. It was all rather draining, but the thing to do was to talk about it. She needed reassurance.

"It will. It may take some time, but we'll figure this out. It's still new. We're novices."

Bella thought they'd be so much happier if she never entered the picture. If only she'd stumbled onto a different road that night or, better yet, if her father had killed her all those years ago. Life would be simpler. She was getting used to the idea of having faith in her situation, however. Inside, she was terrified, but she was also in love with the idea of staying there with them and being loved for the rest of her life.

"Can I tell you something now?"

Edward perked up at that. "Of course."

"Okay, well, I already told Jasper, and he didn't take it very well. Although, he didn't let me finish." She blushed. Edward frowned.

"You can tell me anything, love."

He was dying to know.

He wasn't sure what was worse; the raging jealousy, or the rage itself. _Victor_. She said nothing sexual happened between them, but he was still outraged. As much as he trusted her, he wondered why she didn't tell them of her special "relationship" with Victor earlier. It wasn't so bad, if that's all it was.

But that wasn't all, was it? No, she was holding back.

"What else, love?"

"Nothing. I'm tired, Edward."

And he couldn't deny her anything.

"Then go to bed, and I'll see you in the morning. You can sleep in. I have the whole day planned out."

Bella smiled. "I can't wait." He was struck by how sincere she was.

"Neither can I." _I've been waiting all my life_. He leaned forward to capture her lips. She met him halfway, moaning at the contact.

And lord help him if his lips didn't burn along with his chest.

* * *

Jasper had exactly ten minutes to get his ass up and out of their bedroom before Edward forced him out. The bastard had been in there with Bella all morning. It was understandable, since he had swiped his v-card the night before. Naturally, he'd want to spend the morning cuddling in his post-coital bliss. He'd only made one appearance outside of the bedroom, and that was to make breakfast in bed for Bella.

But this was Edward's day. Not Jasper's.

It was ten o'clock on Saturday morning. Edward had it in mind to spend the better portion of the day with Bella.

"Want me to beat him up?" Emmett sat at the kitchen table grading papers. He'd been asking that same question for two hours.

"No." Edward said. I'll_ beat him up if he doesn't get out here soon._

"Tough shit. I need my Bella fix." Emmett slapped his red inked-pen on the table. "I'm going in."

As it happened, Bella was already fully dressed when Emmett barged in. Jasper was clad in his boxers, trying to coax Bella back into bed. He was not _nearly_ as happy for the interruption as Emmett expected.

"Times up." Emmett bellowed, hands on his hips. "We're going rock-climbing in twenty minutes. Get ready. And you," he directed his gaze at Bella, "I missed my morning kiss." His lower lip jutted out, but he gave her a stern look all the same.

Bella's hands flew to her mouth. "Oh no! Not our morning kiss! What ever shall we do?"

"We have to kiss right now. With tongue." Emmett told her seriously, crooking his finger at her.

Bella jumped on him, eagerly giving into his demand.

Jasper just shook his head. He _was_ being a bit selfish that morning. He conceded and left the room, not without wearing what was easily the biggest grin he'd ever had.

* * *

Edward kicked Emmett and Jasper out of the house half an hour later, ready to start his day with Bella.

First up: Lunch.

Despite the fact that it was October, it was a mildly warm day, and Edward wasn't about to let it go to waste. He set a table out, put a candle on top of it, and made a simple lunch. He even set a radio out.

Perfect.

To say he was nervous would be an understatement. He was absolutely giddy.

"Alright, it's ready." He held Bella's hand as they walked outside. She gasped when she saw what he had done.

"Edward, it's beautiful."

He flashed his crooked smile again. "Thanks. It's not much. I was hoping you'd like it."

They talked about everything, from what they wanted to do in the future to what their favorite episode of Seinfeld was. Edward was sure he was asking her some of the same questions, but he didn't care. It was worth it just to hear her voice.

"I'd love to be in an orchestra one day." He told her. "Teaching is fine for now, but it's not really enough."

"You still have to play for me." Bella said.

"I will. Everything I've written recently is about you."

Bella was _definitely_ curious to hear those.

"Favorite book?" Edward asked.

"Wuthering Heights." Bella smirked at Edward's obvious distaste for her choice. "You don't like it?"

"I read it, and no, I didn't like it. Heathcliff and Cathy were horrible. No redeeming qualities."

"But their love was what redeemed them." Bella argued.

"Sure, but I was still happy when she kicked the bucket. I was even happier when _he_ kicked the bucket. What a miserable couple."

"Edward!" Bella laughed, but she couldn't argue. "What about you?"

Edward thought for a moment.

"I was always a fan of Dickens and Malamud."

"Ah, a serious reader. I don't enjoy Dickens."

"He's hard to read, but you might like him more when you're older."

Bella was dubious about that. "I doubt it. I'll always prefer Bronte and Austin."

"We sound very scholarly right now." Edward mused.

"I _feel _scholarly." She said. He wasn't buying it. "Okay, I don't. But I feel smarter."

"That's better." He chuckled.

"So can I ask you something?"

"Anything." He leaned closer to her, his eyes soft.

Bella told herself not to melt. She was a little worried that she might start drooling. Just a little, though.

"I was just wondering what you and Emmett did last night. Did you have fun?"

Edward scoffed. "Hardly. We attempted to eat, but that didn't work out."

"Why?"

"The people who run the place are nuts. Anyway, then we got pulled over for speeding."

"Really?" She cracked up. They totally had it coming.

"It's not funny." But he was laughing, too. "He's a friend of dad's, so he let us go with a warning. He'll probably tell dad."

"It can't be the first time you've been caught speeding." The Cullens were speed demons. There was no way they'd never been caught!

Edward shrugged. "Once, when I was seventeen. I got away that time, too." He smirked at the incredulous look on her face.

Bella now had proof of her theory. "You must be dazzling them. That's the only explanation. Pretty people can get away with murder, I'm telling you."

"Are you saying I'm pretty?"

"Honey, you're gorgeous. You could walk the runway. You'd be the prettiest girl in high heels." She teased.

Edward retaliated by flicking a carrot at her. "I'm not a girl, Miss. Mercury. I am a full-fledged man."

"Oh, I _know_ that. I've seen it."

All teasing left Edward. He sensed his arousal making an appearance. _Too early. You're a gentleman, for god's sake!_ He struggled to calm down.

"Do you want to dance?" He cringed. He was hoarse, as much as he wanted to pretend that he wasn't affected by what she said.

He turned on the radio, an old battery-operated one that only played the classical and jazz stations. He extended his hand, uncertain if she would take it. But she did.

"I can't dance." She warned him.

"Anyone can dance."

"Anyone who isn't _me_."

"I'll lead. You can tread on me as much as you want."

"You may regret saying that."

Bella might as well have two left feet. That's what she believed. With Edward swaying her back and forth and leading her, however, they gave the illusion that she could dance. By the end of it, she had only stepped on his feet three times, and he didn't once complain. If anything, he made fun of her.

"I'm going to have to teach you." He joked. "You're hopeless."

Bella hit him on the chest. "Hey, I told you so. You have no right to tease me. The only person who is allowed to say uncomplimentary things about me is _me_. Got that?" She poked her tongue out at him.

_Resist urge to lick and take her little pink tongue into your mouth. Resist! _

It wasn't that easy.

Edward dipped down to capture her mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance, and his hands had minds of their own. Bella wasn't about to object, though. They were right where they should be, cupping her ass and grinding their pelvises together.

_Get a grip! It's lunch. That's all. You have food for lunch, not Bella._

Although he could _so_ have Bella for lunch. But maybe that was the wrong way to lose your virginity. It wasn't romantic. It would be over too soon if he took her here and now.

He regretfully ended the kiss. Bella whimpered at the loss.

"We need to slow down." He said, panting.

"Okay." Bella was disappointed, but she had to agree. They weren't at that stage yet. Once they consummated their relationship, they could do it any time they desired to, but she knew it meant a lot to him. He didn't want his first time to be a quickie, and she didn't want that, either.

"Want to go for a walk?" Edward asked. He needed to walk off his erection.

"Sure." Bella was in the same boat. Then again, considering what happened last time they were in the woods alone…

* * *

It was typical in Forks, Washington for it to rain almost every day of the year. It certainly seemed that often. There had been nothing in the forecast but sunshine and warmer temperatures. Edward should know. He checked. So he was a bit miffed when the clouds came over their heads and drops of rain splattered onto them.

They were a good ways out into the woods when it began.

"Come here." Edward wrapped her in his arms, throwing his jacket over her head in an attempt to shield her. It had quickly gone from dripping to pouring. His hair and clothes were soaked.

"Edward, I'm not afraid of getting wet." Bella tried to remove the jacket. He stopped her.

"But you might get sick."

"You might, too. You're just being overprotective."

True. That wasn't going to change. Ever.

By the time they made it back to the house, they were both drenched.

"I _had_ to wear a white bra today, didn't I?" Bella said, bringing Edward's attention to the nipples peeking through her wet shirt and bra.

_Heaven!_

A soft sigh escaped him before he was able to suppress it.

Bella blushed. "We better get changed."

"Yeah…right." Edward pulled his wet shirt over his head, slapping it on the floor, all the while his eyes fixed on the young woman in front of him.

Bella moved to pass him, figuring she should change in another room. His bare chest was distracting her, anyway. She made it a point not to look at him. She could wait for the physical aspect. Or not. Now that her inner monster had been unleashed, it was, well, unleashed. She wanted him. She'd _been _wanting him for days, but now…

Did he have to be so sexy?

Still, if they were hell-bent on waiting, then she had to avoid him when he was shirtless. And wet. A wet Edward was a _sexy_ wet Edward. How was she supposed to not jump him when he was like this?

Edward saw it in her eyes.

_Don't touch her!_

His lust was at its peak, and he couldn't help but grab her when she tried to get past him. Her arms were slick from the rain and he could see everything she was hiding underneath her shirt. She was irresistible. His fingers ached to touch her, but –

_No! Control._ He had to control himself.

They stood there frozen, neither saying a word. Bella waited for him to do something, and Edward was waiting to gain back his sanity. It was only when a loud crack of thunder interrupted their staring contest that they broke away.

Suddenly, the warm, sunny day turned into a chilly, stormy afternoon. The power went out, Edward realized. The lights weren't turning on and the heat wasn't coming on. It was enough to tear his eyes from Bella's nipples. She took the opportunity to flee to the bedroom and put on warm, dry clothes. Edward went to his old bedroom to change, and afterward he rummaged through the drawers to find the few candles he kept handy in there.

Bella knocked on his door a minute later.

"Come in."

Bella leaned against the door frame and watched him.

"I'm looking for candles." He told her. "Ah! Found them." He lined them up by his window and lit them.

He turned to face her. "I guess the rest of my plans for our date are ruined." _So much for the perfect date._

"We're both here, together," Bella said, "that's what counts. Let's just cozy up for the rest of the day, okay? We can stay in here."

"Here? Don't you want to go to the other bedroom?"

"I like it in here. And your bed is big enough for the two of us. We can snuggle. Unless you don't want to…"

_Of course I want to!_

"That sounds great." He opened his arms to her, eager to hold her again. She came willingly. He noticed that she was wearing one of his baggy t-shirts. It did nothing to help him get rid of his lust.

He began rubbing her back. "Are you cold?"

"No." She sighed into his chest, content. "Can we lay down now?"

Edward nodded. Deep down, he knew that this was it. Resistance was futile. And why should he resist? The candles were lit, they were in-control, and they were both consenting. It was all he had hoped for. She knew it, too. They had come to a silent agreement. It was happening, slowly but surely.

Edward peeled the covers back, getting in. Bella came to him, almost shy. They faced each other. Edward was in awe of her beauty. She was even more beautiful with the soft glow of the candles touching her skin.

"You're perfect." He caressed the top of her head with his lips. "You're everything to me." Then her lips.

She wanted to say that she wasn't _perfect_ or _everything,_ but that would ruin the moment. And right then, she _felt_ beautiful, perfect, and full of joy. She was ready to reciprocate and say that _he_ was perfect, and _he_ was everything, but his hands were caressing her sides so softly, and his lips were giving her the sweetest kisses. Her thoughts weren't born in the heat of the moment, she was sure they were true, and she wanted to tell him. He deserved that. As frightening as it was to be honest, she_ did_ feel the same way.

"E-Edward…" She panted, too intoxicated to stop moving her mouth along with his. "I…I love you."

She wasn't aware that the words had escaped, but they did, and he heard every syllable.

Edward stilled, staring at her in shock. He was so quiet, his jaw opening and closing, that Bella had an irrational fear of rejection.

"W-what?" Edward hadn't heard her correctly. _Say it again_.

"I said I love you." Bella repeated, wondering if she'd made a huge mistake. Maybe it was the wrong time?

But it was the perfect time for Edward.

"You mean it?" He would have appeared comical with his eyes wide and his mouth gaping, if it hadn't been for the serious nature of the declaration and the fact that he had taken on a husky tone to his voice.

"I do." Bella trembled under him. A huge smile broke out on Edward's face then.

"Bella, I love you so much. You have no idea how it feels to hear you say that. And you mean it? You love me? I didn't mishear, it wasn't a misunderstanding?"

"No misunderstanding." Bella beamed. "I love you. No need to make a big deal out of it."

"You love me…" Edward muttered to himself. "You love me."

His hands and lips took to her body again, this time even more adoringly than before. Without inhibition, he removed her clothes, taking his time to kiss all of her bare skin.

Bella was more impatient when it came to undressing him. She struggled to get his pants off, and his shirt found a new home beneath the dresser. His boxers didn't stand a chance.

Edward sat back for a minute to observe her. She lay completely naked beneath him. It was time.

"Edward…" Bella was uncomfortable under his scrutiny.

"Bella, you're so…you're so…"

"Perfect?" She smiled.

He nodded, moving to cover her again. His cock was at her entrance. All it would take was one push.

"Do I need to get a condom?" He asked while he was still coherent.

"No."

And that was all he needed.

Slowly, he entered her, enveloping himself. He took a moment to collect his bearings.

"Bella, you feel so good." He moaned. It was almost unbearably pleasurable, being inside of her. It was as if every nerve was at attention.

He picked up his pace when he was sure he wasn't going to cum. He shuddered as he made his second approach. Bella lifted her hips to meet his thrusts, making the best noises he ever heard in his life. This was what it was like to make love.

She was so tight and hot and wet; he couldn't speak or form thoughts. All he could do was watch her and move inside of her. His breathing was labored, and he found himself overwhelmed by the sensations.

Bella frantically thrust upwards, close to her release. He could feel soft contractions around his own throbbing member. Was he really making her cum? He was elated.

"Edward…Edward…ungh…" Bella threw her head back as her orgasm washed over her. Edward continued to pound into her until, finally, he was met with his own release.

"Bella!"

As soon as it was over, he was ready to do it again.

"That was fantastic." He panted. Bella was only capable of shaking her head at that point. She lay on his chest, both of them sticky with sweat and cum. Edward had a lazy, satisfied grin plastered across his face.

"Ready for round two?" He asked, rolling on top of her.

Bella giggled, throwing her leg over his waist to show him exactly how ready she was.


	28. Sex God

Disclaimer: I thought I told you to stop stalking me. I'm _not_ Stephenie Meyers.

**A/N** I hope you like this. It took me ages to be satisfied with it! So hopefully it meets your expectations.

And happy holidays everyone!

Ménage

Chapter 28 –Sex God

By the time it had started raining, Emmett and Jasper had gotten to the top of the "cliff" five times already.

"Do we really have to wait until after dinner to go home?" Emmett whined. Sure, that was the deal. He promised to stay out of the house until roughly six or seven. He didn't mind Edward getting his quality time with Bella, but that didn't mean he enjoyed being miles away from her. Physical exertion was the only key to distraction.

"Yes, now shut up." Jasper replied, annoyed.

After the rock-climbing, Emmett forced Jasper to go jogging in the rain. They were in the park, which was completely deserted. Emmett was determined to jog despite the bad weather.

"Emmett, you're insane!" Jasper protested.

"Insane people are more fun." Emmett said, jogging along happily. He forced Jasper to comply by locking him out of the car and stealing the keys.

"Come and get them, sucka!"

Jasper unwillingly chased after his younger brother, but, Emmett observed, he wasn't as peeved as he expected. Actually, he'd been pretty relaxed all day.

_That's because he got laid_.

Ah, true. Maybe now he'd get that somebody-stabbed-me-in-the-gut look off his face. Apparently, for Jasper, sex was therapy. Therapy for his dick and his mind.

Emmett was different. Sure, he wanted sex. Craved it, in fact, but he possessed an optimistic outlook. Why angst over it? Patience was a virtue (as was his virginity, according to his mom), and as long as he was patient, it would all come in good time. And he had hands for a reason. In the past couple of weeks, he'd masturbated more than he had in his whole life. That and he was happy just to be spending time with Bella. He was lucky to have her at all. She might disappear one day. She might not have come into his life to begin with. Now _that_ was depressing. He loved having her in his house, in his arms, in his life. He simply didn't believe in wasting time fearing the future and bitching about what was wrong when he had Bella in the here and now.

There was no use in being pissed that Jasper had gotten more time with her, and had slept with her first. There was no point in fussing because Edward was tasting the grand cuisine right then.

After all, the next day was Sunday. And on Sunday, he was locking and bolting the doors so that Edward and Jasper couldn't get back into the house.

Well, he never claimed to be a saint. Alright, so he was a little competitive, and perhaps just a tiny bit jealous. But he'd been good. Biding his time had taken its toll. He was more than ready for his turn. There were no plans involved. Emmett Cullen didn't plan anything except ways to torture his students. The only things he planned were lessons and dentist appointments. He'd never had to plan a date before, so it was a bit of a nuisance thinking about it.

But he wanted to impress Bella (although he doubted he would). To him, the perfect date would consist of eating pizza out of a box while watching bad cult classics on the living room floor.

Which made him ponder just how spectacular Jasper's date with her had been.

Emmett slowed down his jogging, opting to walk next to his brother. The rain had started to dissipate, thankfully, so he had no qualms about having this particular conversation outside.

"So, how was it?" Emmett had the gall to ask Jasper. He was referring to, of course, the sex. There was nothing to be embarrassed about -unless he blew his load early on. That would be fucking hilarious!

Jasper, being the prude that he was, glared at Emmett, offended.

"Oh come on. We're grown men. How can it be acceptable to be with the same woman, but wrong to talk about having sex with her? I know you did it, you big pussy. Don't be shy."

"It would be disrespectful to Bella." Jasper said.

Emmett raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"She wouldn't like me telling you the details, Emmett. It's private."

Emmett snorted. "Fair enough. It won't be private for long, though."

Jasper punched his arm.

"What? You don't think we're going to keep doing it this way, do you?" Emmett asked, incredulous. "_I'm _not going to timeshare and leave the house so you can have your privacy. There's no reason we have to be so skittish about it. Allocating days to have sex is terribly unattractive, and unnecessary. No point in being in a foursome if you're just going to blush about it."

Jasper gaped at him. "What are you saying? We…_do it_ at the same time?"

"You never thought about it? Why am I the only mature one? We'll _do it_ when the urge overtakes us, and if we all happen to be overtaken at the same time, I see no reason why we shouldn't all…you know. Think of how much she'd enjoy it. All the orgasms…"

He could tell that the idea had struck a chord with Jasper. Honestly, what was the big deal? A threesome wasn't a bad idea in the least. Bella would look so sexy between them, filled with two cocks instead of one.

Shit. The park was not the place to get a hard-on.

"Dude, I'm starving." Emmett complained, willing his semi-hard to go down.

"You ate before we left." Jasper pointed out.

"Then I worked it off. Come on, loser."

Neither of them were actually hungry, as it turned out. Jasper took advantage of the opportunity that was presented to him, however. Might as well tell him while Bella wasn't around.

"Bella told me who he is." Jasper said, so casually that Emmett almost missed the significance of that statement. _He_. Now there was a phantom who Emmett had been contemplating.

"So who is _he_?"

"Victor."

"The psychotic red-head?"

"The same."

"And? They weren't fucking, were they?" He wasn't about to let _that _go.

"I don't know. We didn't get that far in the conversation. I…kind of lost it." Jasper admitted.

That didn't surprise Emmett.

"I don't believe she did." Jasper continued. "I just couldn't stand the thought of him touching her in that way and I overreacted."

"You're so predictable, Jazz."

"Shut up."

Emmett just laughed. "What time is it?"

Jasper checked his watch. "Three."

"Fuck. How long do we have to wait?"

"Until six."

"This is torture." Emmett groaned, letting his head fall back.

Jasper wasn't listening. He'd been chewing on what Emmett had said before. "You're right. That timeshare thing is bull. After tomorrow, we're not doing that."

Emmett raised his eyebrows. "Definitely not, bro." He sighed. "Are you even hungry?" Jasper shook his head. "Neither am I. Let's go play laser-tag."

* * *

Emmett whistled all the way home, anticipating seeing Bella. He unlocked the door and announced, rather loudly, that "Papa bear is home!" He knew she and Edward had been fucking. They might even be in the middle of it at that moment, but he was done waiting. He wanted to see Bella.

As it happened, Edward and Bella were in the shower. Emmett and Jasper exchanged a look.

"I'll go start dinner." Jasper said, being the bigger man. But Emmett was impatient, and he wasn't feeling as noble as he usually was. He heard the shower running, but nothing else; no moans or giggles. That was a good sign. He opened the door, happy that it didn't creak. The lovers were still washing, although it was unlikely that that was all they were doing.

He saw their forms through the curtain. They were whispering to each other, and Emmett could just make out the words.

"You're beautiful." Edward was such a romantic bastard. But Bella _was_ beautiful.

He was doing something to make her giggle. Luckily, Emmett couldn't see. He was just waiting for her to get out. Naked and wet.

"I love you." Edward said. Aw, Eddie was sweet talking her. Poor boy.

"I love you too." Emmett froze.

Wait, what?

She said she loved him. But she hadn't said that before. She said she wasn't ready for that.

But she said it.

Did that mean she loved _him_, too? And Jasper?

Emmett stood there, dumb, until the sound of the shower being turned off brought him back to his senses. He made a quick dash out the door. He didn't go far, deciding to wait for Bella to emerge.

_I love you._ He wondered if that was only meant for Edward.

At last, Bella came out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her slight frame. Edward was close behind her, but Emmett ignored him.

He grabbed Bella just as she noticed him standing there, and smothered her in one of his bear hugs. He could smell sex on her, and her body was flushed all over. She was absolutely delectable. If it hadn't been for the searing jealousy, he would have been just perfect.

He kissed her from her forehead down to her chin. "Today was _awful_." He said. "I missed you. You have no idea how hard it was waiting for six hours." He pouted, hoping for some sympathy, maybe a sign that she missed him, too.

Bella crossed her arms playfully. "Well, I was too busy to miss you." She teased.

_That_ was obvious. Emmett masked his indignation.

"I'm going to get dressed." Edward said, giving her one last lingering kiss. He caught sight of Emmett's not-so-thrilled face as he pulled away.

"Yeah, I should get dressed, too." Bella turned back to Emmett. "Where's Jasper?"

"In the kitchen. He's making dinner."

Bella smiled. "I'm ravenous." She admitted. She was quickly learning that having mind-blowing orgasms made her hungry, and she'd been a bit too preoccupied earlier to get anything. She was relieved that Jasper was making dinner. She was exhausted.

Edward came out of the bedroom then, giving her a lazy crooked grin when he saw her. Her signature blush crept onto her cheeks.

Emmett, ever observant, leaned down to whisper in her ear. "How many times?"

Bella stifled a gasp. "Emmett!"

"What? I know you haven't been playing Monopoly all day. So, how many times?"

Bella looked around, making sure Jasper was in the kitchen and Edward was out of hearing. "Three."

Emmett stood back, going quiet. His silence was unnerving. "Okay. I can beat that. We'll do it four times tomorrow." Bella's eyes widened. He walked away, satisfied that he had given her something to roll around in her mind. Something other than Edward.

* * *

They all slept together that night, Bella in between Emmett and Edward. Emmett feigned sleep for a couple of hours, waiting for his brothers to fall asleep. This was partially due to his eagerness to stake his claim on Bella; to find out how she felt about him. He couldn't wait to start the new day. Bella was curled up at his side, content. He thought of waking her up, but realized how selfish an idea that was. The thought lingered, though, and he found the idea too tempting to do nothing.

He grazed a finger over her inner thigh experimentally. It took a few moments, but eventually he got a reaction out of her. Bella made a small noise, shifting slightly towards him. Emmett smiled. _Time to take it further. Not like I'll wake her._

He slid his hand up to her pussy and began rubbing circles through her panties. Bella sighed, her eyelids fluttering. She was a light sleeper, he remembered. Suddenly, he felt a wave of guilt for what he was doing. It wasn't fair of him to disturb her. She had enough trouble sleeping as it was. It was difficult not to want some physical proof of her desire for him, though. He had to keep his cool. Didn't want to turn into Jasper.

_To continue or not to continue? That is the question. _

He was trying to figure out how mad Bella would be if she woke up and found his hand on her crotch.

Just as he thought it, she _did_ wake up, her brown irises meeting his. He watched her scrunch her nose, wondering what had woken her up in the first place. Then she looked down, sensing what it was, and saw Emmett's hand _there_. She looked back at him questioningly.

"What are you doing, Emmett?" She was attempting to sound severe, but it didn't work. She was more amused than anything. He looked like he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, which he kind of had been, if the jar was her panties and the cookies were her crotch.

"I…" Emmett was about to lie, say it was an accident, he'd woken up and his hand just happened to be resting there, but he thought better of it. After all, she wasn't mad, was she? No, no, she wasn't. Hmmm…

"I wanted to feel your pussy." He simply stated.

Bella was speechless. Was he trying to make her wet? Well, he succeeded!

"Well, stop." She whispered, removing his hand. "You're making me horny." If he could be honest, so could she. Bella turned her head away, thinking that the conversation was over.

"Bella." His hand returned. It _so_ wasn't over.

"Stop, we'll wake them." Bella motioned towards his sleeping brothers, who had yet to be bothered.

"I can be quiet." Emmett flashed a wicked grin. And he meant it. He was in a naughty mood.

"Emmett, this isn't the time." Bella said weakly, half of her brain screaming _yes!_ And the other, logical half screaming _no!_

"No, we're doing _that_ later." Emmett winked. He had no intention of sexing her up then and there. He had enough sense to not lose his "innocence" while his brothers were mere inches away. They wouldn't survive. He was probably going to break the bed. It was a good thing they didn't have neighbors.

"So what _are_ we doing?" Bella eyed him cautiously, not catching on.

In one swift movement, Emmett yanked Bella underneath him, putting a finger to his mouth, signaling for her to be quiet.

Slowly, keeping his eyes fixed on hers, he descended down her body until he was hidden beneath the covers. Bella's breath sped up.

_That's right, baby, I'm gonna make you cum. _Me,_ no one else._

Emmett slid her panties off, brushing his nose against her curls adoringly. She smelled divine, and it was evident that she was enjoying his attentions. He flicked his tongue out, tasting her.

Bella shuddered, grasping the sheets and biting her lip to prevent her gasps from escaping.

Emmett didn't want to seem like a fumbling teenager, but he wasn't used to the mechanics of a woman. It was a learning experience, aside from everything else.

Spreading her lips, he traced his tongue over her clit, and judging by her reaction, that was the magic spot. He found her opening, too, and that really got her going. She was a bundle of nerves. All he had to do was play her. He slid one finger into her. Bella sounded so relieved that he added another, then another. Bella muffled her moans by placing his abandoned pillow over her mouth. Oh, and he felt like _the_ man just then. Edward had made love to her three times that day, had gotten an _I Love You_, but Bella still wanted Emmett. That had to mean she loved him…

Bella jumped when he hit a particularly sensitive spot.

_I'm pretty good at this,_ he thought, a bit smug.

He sucked on her clit. Bella's squeezed her thighs close to his head, her toes digging into the bed as she struggled to contain herself. She was already on the edge.

Emmett was surprised when she came. He was expecting it to take longer. Her juices flowed into his mouth, and her incoherent cries amped up for the grand finale. She wasn't so loud that she woke Jasper or Edward, luckily. It was a miracle, in Emmett's opinion.

Emmett crawled back up her body, kissing her briefly but passionately. "I think I can sleep now." He murmured, kissing her once, twice more. It was just a taste of what was to come. He couldn't help but feel self-satisfied.

Bella nodded, dazed. "Right…sleep."

Emmett cuddled her and promptly fell into slumber, a small smile gracing his lips.

* * *

When Emmett went to breakfast the next morning, he was greeted by a less than happy Edward.

"I hate you."'

Emmett rolled his eyes. "What did I do this time?"

"You know perfectly well." Edward dug into his cereal with a vengeance.

"And what do I know?" Emmett asked, sarcastic.

"Last night." Edward grumbled. "You and Bella. I couldn't sleep after that. Did you think we wouldn't hear you?"

Emmett shrugged, somewhat disappointed that he hadn't been as successful as he had believed. "I wasn't thinking about it. Didn't care. I was in the mood." He started eating his own cereal, seeing as Jasper wasn't up to make breakfast.

"You should be more considerate next time." Edward scolded.

"Yeah, yeah, I promise I won't go down on her in your presence ever again. Don't be such a dodo about it."

"You're an idiot."

"Would you two stop fighting?" Jasper padded into the kitchen, rubbing the back of his neck tiredly. Walking past Emmett, he smacked his younger sibling on the head. "You kept me up, jackass."

Oh, for god's sake. They were _both_ awake? They did a fantastic job of hiding it.

"Sorry." Emmett said. He watched Jasper work around the kitchen, preparing his and Bella's meals. He could tell he was tired, and his mood was not good.

"So, what are you two doing today?" Emmett asked, changing the subject.

"Dad and I are hanging out." Edward said.

"I'm having lunch with mom." Jasper chimed in, not sounding all that enthused.

"Really? When did you plan this? They don't want to hang out with me?" Emmett was puzzled. Maybe he needed to start talking to his parents more often.

"Mom called me yesterday." Jasper revealed. "She says she doesn't see us enough. I figured today was a good time."

"Dad wants to talk to me about something." Edward said. "I'm not sure what, but we haven't really caught up lately. I thought it was as good a time as any, since we have to be gone."

"Maybe he has news about James." Emmett said, frowning.

James. A name they'd been intentionally putting out of their minds for the past few days. Nothing to spoil the mood like a butchering rapist. It brought things back into focus; the _bad_ side of reality, that is. The lovelier side of reality was still in play.

Emmett, for one, wanted to deal with him. But it had turned into a waiting game. It was easy to wait when no one was after _you,_ and you weren't even on the predator's radar. It was even easier to wait when they didn't know where he was and what to do with him if they did know. Emmett had a feeling his dad wouldn't approve of murder, but Carlisle Cullen was a man of many layers. He vowed to find out what he could about his colleague's whereabouts, and that was all that could be done at the moment.

Emmett's dark thoughts were interrupted when Bella came up behind him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Morning."

She was glowing.

"Good morning." Emmett purred, kissing her on the lips.

"Edward." She went over to him next.

"Good morning, love."

Emmett tried not to be annoyed. It was easy to believe that he was the preferred one. Jasper was more complicated, and Emmett was sillier. Maybe Edward was more attractive to her.

Jasper peeked at her from where he was standing at the stove, averting his eyes before she could catch him staring. He was waiting for her to approach. It amazed Emmett how cautious Bella could be with him in certain instances, and completely carefree in others. He prided himself in the fact that she wasn't like that with him. Jasper was altogether more fearsome, but Emmett never scared her. As it was, Bella approached Jasper with caution, probably sensing that he was in some way displeased.

"Good morning, Jasper." She put her arms around him, almost wary of touching him. Jasper's icy exterior immediately thawed at her touch. He could be a real grouch in the morning. This morning, however, the cure was simple. He turned to capture her lips, both of his hands finding the curves of her body irresistible. It quickly turned into a heated make-out session.

Emmett, not in the least bit willing to let this go on, stood up and got between them. He cleared his throat.

Jasper broke the kiss, giving his youngest brother the evil eye. "What?" He snapped.

Emmett wore his poker face. "The eggs are burning." And he took Bella by the waist, led her back to his seat, sat down, and tugged her down so that she was on his lap. He shot Jasper (who was staring, bewildered, at him) a pointed look.

"Dude, it's Sunday. Get with it." Emmett said.

Jasper's bad mood made a comeback.

"Are you comfortable, Bella?" Edward asked, halfway out of his chair and ready to help her get out of Emmett's hold if she said the word.

He probably wanted her on _his_ lap, Emmett thought.

Bella sensed that she was about to be in the middle of a tug of war. "No, I'm very comfortable, actually."

Emmett pumped his fist in victory. Bella chuckled.

"So, when are you guys leaving?" There were still a few hours until lunch, but Emmett wanted a better idea of when he'd have Bella all to himself.

"A little before noon." Edward replied, not bothering to tear his gaze from Bella.

"Yeah, me too." Jasper said, bringing a plate full of eggs and toast to Bella and sitting down with his own breakfast.

"You're not going together?" Emmett assumed they were both going to their parents' house.

"No, I'm meeting dad at his office." Edward explained. "He's working today. I might drop in on you and mom when I'm done." He told Jasper.

"She'll love that. She keeps talking about Thanksgiving. I think she wishes we'd come over every week for dinner like we used to." Jasper said.

"Why'd you stop?" Bella asked.

Jasper shrugged. "They started going on trips more and more often, and we got busier with work. We just never got back on track. Mom misses us, though. We should make an effort, especially now that you're here, Bella." Jasper stole Bella's hand, holding it firmly. "She's loved her chats with you over the phone. She already sees you as her daughter."

Bella beamed. "I feel the same."

She was as good as Esme and Carlisle's daughter, in Emmett's mind. It was good that they were taking to her so fast. She was going to be a part of their lives for a long, long time.

* * *

They spent the remainder of the morning watching old sitcom reruns. Emmett had his head in Bella's lap the entire time. He watched the way she pressed her toes against the coffee table rather than watching the television. She ran her fingers through his hair, and he never wanted to leave the couch. If Jasper wasn't right beside her, and Edward wasn't on the floor by her legs, he swore he would have taken her right there. Or taken a nap, whichever. That was how he wanted their relationship to be: relaxed. He wanted to play board games with her, teach her how to play videogames, take her for motorcycle rides, and have sex on the kitchen counter.

He also wanted Jasper to take his fucking lips off of Bella's neck.

_Douche bag. He knows it's my day with her. Can't he keep his hands off? _

"Isn't it time to go yet?" Time to force the issue. It was eleven. He wished time would go faster. Edward and Jasper got the hint, but they were enjoying torturing him. If anything, it was payback for the night before. They were just going to have to get over it, Emmett thought. He'd waited patiently to be alone with Bella, and now it was his turn. They'd both been with her, for Christ's sake. They couldn't have her _all _the time.

At twenty minutes past eleven, Emmett let them know, subtly, that it was time for them to leave.

"Move it, motherfuckers. You're taking up space."

Okay, so he wasn't subtle. Maybe taking both sets of car keys and actually handing them to their respective owners was a bit much. Maybe ushering them out the door was a bit much, too. They laughed the whole time, taking a sort of pleasure in the fact that they had cracked Emmett's normally laid back manner.

Bella was laughing, too. They were all so blunt when it came to what they wanted.

"What's so funny?" Emmett smirked, leaning on the front door.

"Nothing." Bella shook her head.

"Oh really? Are you laughing at the great Emmett? Do you dare?"

"Never! He is too great to be laughed at."

"But you were, little girl." Emmett sighed. "And you're going to have to apologize, I'm afraid."

"Oh, mighty one, a thousand apologies!" Bella made a show of bowing.

"Hmm…not quite forgiven." Emmett scratched his chin. "A kiss might do it."

Emmett went over to where she sat kneeling on the floor. Emmett plopped down in front of her and took her face in his hands.

"I'm expecting a real kiss, now. Got that?"

"Mighty one, I shall not disappoint." Bella swore.

With that, she took Emmett's soft, full lips with her own. By now, she had become a bit of an expert in the art. She massaged her tongue with his, remembering what that tongue had been doing to her only hours earlier. She went at him more aggressively, nibbling on his lower lip. She snuck one of her hands down to the bulge in his pants. Emmett groaned.

"You're forgiven."

Bella continued kissing him. "So what's the plan for today?"

"Plan? No plans." Emmett said, lost in the feel of her tongue and her lips.

"No?" Bella stopped. "So…is this a date or…not?"

"Oh, it's a date. I just plan on ravaging you through most of it."

Bella was _definitely _agreeable to that.

Emmett didn't care where it happened. He had a fantasy of doing it on the couch and every flat surface in the house, including the walls.

But he was spontaneous by nature.

Which was why they ended up on the hallway floor. Why move? There was a plush rug there, so Bella wouldn't be uncomfortable. Sure, it wasn't the cleanest place, but Emmett did promise to get Bella dirty.

And he was curious about trying out that thing called shower sex. Sounded like the perfect sequence of events.

Bella was in a playful mood. Emmett found it incredibly sexy when she took control. He let her, of course, perfectly compliant when she insisted on getting on top of him and straddling his hips.

Emmett cupped her breasts in his hands as she undid his jeans.

"Shouldn't_ I_ be doing the work?" He asked, forcing her down so he had access to her chest. He slid his hands underneath her shirt, stripping her of it along the way.

"No way. I love undressing you. It's like opening a present." Bella discarded his belt, her agile fingers working on the button and zipper next.

She reached into his pants then, feeling his erection hot and hard in her hand.

Emmett hissed. Bella continued to stroke him, excited by the reaction she was getting. Emmett was a bit too ready. He'd whacked off in the shower earlier, but that was doing nothing to help him now. He stilled Bella's hand, pausing for effect. She waited to see what he'd do next.

She had to know he wasn't going to allow her that kind of control for too long.

He flipped her onto her back, grinning down at her. Bella huffed at the sudden change of position.

"Not fair."

"I never said I played fair." Emmett tugged her sweatpants off and dipped his hand inside her panties.

"Baby, you're soaked." He groaned. Emmett saw his own lust reflected in Bella's eyes.

"I'm going to fuck you now." Emmett said. He searched her face for any sign of doubt. All he found was lust, and what he hoped was love. He came close to asking her how she felt about him. He wanted to hear her say that she loved him. Nothing was about to kill his love for her, but it would hurt if she loved him any less than she did Edward. He hesitated, waiting for the words to tumble out of her lips, but he quickly realized how foolish an expectation that was. She was there with him, beneath him, about to join her body with his. That was enough.

For now.

Bella swallowed, her chest heaving. Emmett kicked off his pants and boxers. Her bra and panties were soon history.

And there were no barriers between them. He'd been waiting a long time for this moment.

When he pushed into her tight heat at last, Emmet was barely able to keep his composure.

"Fuck, Bella!" That's it. He was going to become a sex addict. Bella would be in a perpetual state of exhaustion from then on, he decided. He knew sex was supposed to be fanfuckingtastic, but this was on a whole new level. Nothing could have prepared him for the experience of being inside Bella.

"God, you're perfect. We're perfect for each other. Your pussy was made for me." He retreated, sliding back in and burying himself to the hilt. She was so soft and warm and everything, absolutely everything. He chanted her name over and over, forcing his eyes to stay open so he could watch her.

Bella writhed beneath him, locking both of her legs around his waist as they rocked back and forth, completely entwined with each other. Emmett was sure there wasn't an inch of her skin that he wasn't touching.

He lasted longer than Bella expected him to. He was a bit of a stallion. When she came, he just kept on going, pounding into her like there was no tomorrow.

"Emmett!"

"That's right, baby, cum for me."

Bella clutched his broad shoulders, completely lost in the sensations she was being assaulted by. Just as she was coming down from her high, she felt that familiar tingling begin to swarm her groin and belly again.

They were both shocked when she had a second orgasm. Emmett felt her walls contract around his erection, and that did it for him.

"Shit! Bella!" Emmett stilled as his release hit. Bella was there right along with him, her breath knocked out of her body for the second time in a matter of minutes.

Emmett rolled over onto his side, laying his head on Bella's naked breast.

"You're amazing." He whispered, in awe.

"You're a sex god." Bella said, as if she couldn't quite wrap her mind around what had happened.

Emmett licked her pert nipple in reply. "Am I? Well, this sex god hears the shower calling."

"Oh…I guess that's a good idea." Bella made no move to get up. Her legs had turned to jelly.

"I think it's an excellent idea." Emmett, fully recovered (much to Bella's astonishment), stood up, lifting her into his arms with ease. "After all, I did say we'd do it four times, didn't I?"

Bella's jaw dropped. Yes, he _did_ say that.

"And I always thought you would look good against the shower wall." He waggled his eyebrows.

"Jesus…" Bella had no intention of fighting him. Instead, she let Emmett carry her off into Orgasmville.

**A/N** Hope you liked! Please review.

P.S. If I get enough reviews, I might just have to update this weekend (hint hint). Have a fantastic Christmas!


	29. All of Us

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. I'm just a freak with a computer.

**A/N** Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Here's a new chapter as promised.

Ménage

Chapter 29 –All of Us

"What do you mean _all of us_?"

"I mean exactly that."

"But that's…is that even possible?"

Emmett snorted at Edward's silly question. "Of course it's possible. Don't be so naïve. People have threesomes all the time. Or some of the time. My point is that we're doing it, so there."

Emmett thought it was as good a time as any to bring up the subject of sex during lunch. He and Jasper had discussed it over the weekend, but Edward wasn't aware of what they had in mind. Emmett figured he should be prepared for the inevitable. He didn't want to wait to have sex the next time he felt like it, or ask his brothers if it was okay. Hell no.

"But there are four of us. I have no intention of looking at or touching you while you're naked. Absolutely not. I don't want to see that." Edward said, disgusted at the idea.

"Dumbass. There's nothing incestuous about it. We'll just be, you know, making love at the same time, or taking turns, if you will. Even just being with her individually while we're all in the house. I don't want to dance around it. I'm having sex with Bella, and I'm not hiding it."

Edward had to agree with that. "Neither do I. I already want her again. What am I saying? I want her all the time. I'm not sure about this…group intimacy thing, though."

Emmett laughed. "'Group intimacy?' Group _sex,_ bro! Nothing to be ashamed of. Like I told Jasper, she'll love it. Well, I _hope_ she will. She'll cum, like, a dozen times. Man, she is fanfuckingtastic." He leaned in towards his brother. "I can't get over it. She's amazing. I'm not just talking about the sex, either, although that's fanfuckinglytastic too. I wish it was Friday. I hate Mondays. I just want to go home and sex her up."

"Couldn't agree with you more. I'll have to think about that…group sex thing. We need to talk to her about it first, anyhow."

"And as soon as possible."

* * *

Monday was everyone's enemy. Monday meant work for some, isolation for others, and separation. Bella hated the weekdays now. She used to look forward to them; a whole week of getting out of the house and away from _him_. The weekends offered no protection. Now, though, the weekdays consisted of roaming the house trying to find something to occupy her time. Boring was an understatement. Useless didn't thoroughly describe how she saw herself. Bella hated that she didn't have anything productive to do. She spent her time cleaning what she had cleaned the day before and preparing small meals for herself that she didn't even want to eat.

She did have a solace this particular Monday, however. Bella was still on a high from what she dubbed her Weekend of Love. If someone had told her a few weeks ago that she'd be having sex with three gorgeous virgins who were madly in love with her, she would have died laughing.

If they had told her that she would love them back, she would have had a heart attack. It was terribly cliché, but it was true. Her world was not what it was mere weeks ago. At least, not entirely. It was amazing. She hadn't seen her father in weeks, she was happy, and she had a soreness between her legs that was, for the first time, a pleasant thing.

She was a lucky girl, too. These men were not for real, she swore. They were all so perfectly imperfect and they loved her. There had to be a catch somewhere down the line. The universe was going to steal this from her at some point, but for now she was enjoying every minute.

Oh, and she was _so_ enjoying it. They were different, each of the Cullen men.

Jasper was passionate and fierce.

Edward was sensitive and gentle.

And Emmett had the stamina of three men. She was exhausted. Sunday had been spent christening the hallway floor, the shower, the couch, and they finally made it to the bed for the last go.

_I am one fortunate little bitch._

It was tempting to be in a constant state of bliss. It would be easy. All she had to do was look in the mirror (which she avoided doing as much as possible). What a remarkable thing. Bella was sure there was something different about her. Was it her complexion? She always was a pale girl with bruises under her eyes. She was still pale, but the bruises were gone and she had a glow about her. She was happy. Maybe it was all the orgasms.

Then there was the underlying dread, a disease she could never quite shake. She wasn't good at being happy, and that was the truth. There was always something to fret about. After going all the way with those men who loved and adored her, she worried about what was going to happen afterwards. Would they continue to be jealous and compete for who got to be with her? How were they, as lovers, going to work? Jasper had already been in the habit of following her around and barely allowing her to be alone. Edward and Emmett were almost as bad. Put sex into the equation, and you had a ticking bomb.

Maybe they should sit down and have a talk. Yes, that was the thing to do. She wasn't as nervous having serious talks with them as she used to be. They'd understand her concern, she hoped, and they'd work it out. As long as there wasn't any clashing.

Worrying aside, Bella was counting the minutes until they got home. She anxiously awaited three-thirty. They were almost always home by then, except for those days when they had meetings or after-school activities to supervise. It was what she looked forward to throughout the day.

Bella liked to be in another room when they arrived back from school. They actively sought her out as soon as they passed the threshold, almost desperate for her to be there, near them, and she was a bit ashamed to confess that she loved that about them. She loved how wanted she was; how needed. So she was often in the kitchen or the living room. Today she was brushing her teeth in the bathroom, and, as predicted, three voices called out for her, always that hint of fear and anxiety laced within her name. Didn't they know by now that she was their willing prisoner, caged in their house?

"Bella?"

The difference today was that she didn't hear them; didn't even know they were home. Bella had stubbed her toe, being the klutz that she was, and she'd gone in search of a band-aid. There was a nice cut from where she'd hit her foot on the edge of the sink cabinet. She cursed her awful tendencies.

So she didn't hear the car pull up, the front door swing open, or her boys calling her name. They were early, anyway. And they were severely lacking in band-aids, oddly enough. She could have sworn they were in the bathroom.

"Bella? Where are you?" That was Edward. He was getting a bit frantic at the silence.

"Bella?" Jasper poked his head into the kitchen, fully expecting to find her there.

Emmett charged into their bedroom, but soon caught sight of the light on in the bathroom.

"Finally! You really shouldn't hide, Bella." He pushed open the door, sure she was in there. All he saw was an abandoned toothbrush and…blood.

"Bella!"

Jasper and Edward ran in. Pure horror colored their faces at the sight.

"Oh my God!" Fear took hold of Jasper. There was wasn't much blood, but it was there, and that was the point. She must have been attacked. She was probably bleeding to death.

"Bella!"

Just then a figure appeared in the doorway. They froze.

"Oh, I didn't know you were home. What are you guys doing?" Bella asked, seeing the stricken looks on their faces. They were completely silent, staring at her like she was a ghost. "You know, we need to get band-aids. I can't find them anywhere!" She said, exasperated. She stopped, realizing that they still hadn't moved or spoken. Was she missing something?

"Bella…" Edward whispered, reverently.

"We thought you were dead!" Emmett exclaimed.

Bella frowned. "Dead? Why the hell would you think that?" Yep, she was definitely missing something.

Jasper motioned to the blood on the floor.

Bella snorted. "That? You're assuming I'm dead based on a smidgen of blood? That's nothing. You should see how much I bleed when I have my period. Now _that's_ scary."

_Okay, no need to be disgusting. Don't talk about menstrual blood in front of people with penises. They might go into shock. Or spontaneously combust. Or die. You should know this by now!_

Bella remained still, waiting for them to say something, anything. She hoped she hadn't freaked them out.

"Um, are you okay?"

Bella gasped when she was suddenly bombarded by three sets of arms.

"Fuck, I'm so happy you're alright." Jasper breathed into her hair.

"Don't scare us like that again." Edward kissed the top of her head.

"You're trying to kill me." Emmett huffed, standing back, seeing as Edward and Jasper were hogging her.

Bella wasn't sure if she should laugh at how they overreacted, or cry because they were that worried about losing her. She had yet to realize the full extent of their feelings for her, so every time they revealed a little bit more, she was astounded.

"I just hurt my foot on the sink." She explained. "I was trying to find a band-aid or something, but we seem to be out."

Jasper beamed when she said "we". Maybe she was starting to think of this house as _her _house. _Their _house. That was precisely what he wanted her to think, because it should be "we".

"I thought we had some in the cabinet." Edward said. "Hmm, let's take a look at your foot." And before she could object, he swept her up into his arms, bringing her to the bedroom and settling her on the bed.

"Oh, baby, does it hurt?" Emmett asked, examining the small wound.

Bella rolled her eyes. "Not anymore. Really, it's not a big deal." She waved them off, but it seemed every little thing about her concerned them. It was as if there was nothing more terrible than her insignificant toe.

"I'll get some gauze." Edward said. He always had the first aid kit handy, and he was the most apt to use it. Bella thought he would make a great doctor.

But he was still overreacting.

Edward tended carefully to her foot while Jasper and Emmett stayed at her sides, rubbing their hands up and down her legs. Bella would have told them to stop…if it hadn't felt so good.

"All done." Edward smiled. "You need to be more careful." He told her seriously. "You might get an infection."

"We should do something about that sink." Emmett said. "It's hazardous."

Bella's eyes bugged out. Was he serious?

"We should make sure the floor is safe, too." Jasper added. "There might be splinters or broken glass on it."

Broken glass? What, did they go around at night smashing beer bottles on the ground? Why the heck would there be broken glass?

"Seriously, it's my fault. I need to be more careful. It wouldn't kill me to wear shoes." Bella laughed, trying to lighten the mood.

"It's not funny, Bella. It might be worse next time and you'll bleed to death because we're not here to save you." Emmett said. And he was perfectly serious.

Were they that worried about that sort of thing? God, now she felt guilty.

"I should carry you around from now on." Emmett thought aloud.

Alright, now that was going overboard.

"You're not serious." Bella removed her foot from Edward's caressing hand. "You're making way too big a deal about this."

"No we're not." Jasper said, adamant. "We hate it when you're in pain, and we're going to do all we can to prevent it."

Bella sighed, defeated. "Can we drop it? You're making me feel like a little child. I can take care of myself, you know. For the most part. I don't like being coddled."

"Too bad, because I don't intend to let anything happen to you."

Jasper and Bella stared at each other. Bella didn't have a comeback. All she could think was: _I don't intend to let anything happen to _you_, either._

Jasper was the first one to break down, unable to explain the depth of fear he felt over her safety, even when it was an innocent situation, even when there was no violence or real harm done. He trailed feather-light kisses all over her face, knowing that was the only way to show her.

Bella blushed, embarrassed by his display of affection in front of Emmett and Edward. She waited for one of them to pull Jasper away or interrupt. Imagine her shock when another pair of lips joined in.

Bella watched Edward, puzzled, as he met her lips with his own. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Emmett's hand started massaging her crotch.

"What are you doing?" Bella tore away from Edward. She cringed at the sound of her voice. She'd been with them already, yet she couldn't get rid of the panic in her voice.

They froze.

"Shit, Bella, I'm sorry!" Emmett removed his hand in a flash, and Edward and Jasper shot back.

"Fuck, I wasn't thinking." Jasper turned red, angry at himself.

Edward looked guilty. He felt like such a jackass. Not a gentleman in the least.

Bella shuddered. There was no denying that her body had reacted, but on the inside she was a bit nervous.

More than nervous, actually. She had a good idea where this was going. Her experience may be limited, but it was impossible for the thought not to cross her mind. She wasn't altogether stupid when it came to sex.

"So?" Bella's voice was shaky, but she wasn't scared. They evidently thought she was, however.

"Oh god, we got carried away, Bella. We won't do that again, I swear." Edward got off the bed, as if trying proving his point.

"I think we need to talk." Jasper said, apprehensive. If that was her reaction, then it was unlikely she would be up for what they had in mind. Maybe they should just leave it alone. He, for one, didn't want to scare her. He just wanted to love her; make her feel good, but if that was too much, then so be it. He could live with it as long as she was happy.

Emmett was the most disheartened. His touch had frightened her. _I'm such an idiot_. And he was the one who put the idea into his brother's heads in the first place.

They went to the living room. Emmett reached out to lift Bella off the bed, but snatched his hands back. He was sure she wouldn't like that.

Bella grinned, seeing that he wanted to carry her. "Actually, I'd rather not walk on this foot," she wiggled her foot in the air, "if you don't mind?"

Emmett breathed a sigh of relief. "I don't mind at all, baby. That's what men are for. To carry and please the women they love. I'm at your beck and call."

Bella laughed. Emmett could be romantic when he wanted to be.

Bella settled comfortably on Emmett's lap as they sat down in the living room.

"I guess we should have brought this up before." Jasper began, deciding to take the initiative. "We wanted to know what your thoughts are on…sex…with us…together." He kept eye contact with her, unwilling to show just how vulnerable he truly was.

"You want to know if I want to have sex with you at the same time." Bella clarified.

Jasper nodded.

She looked at Edward and Emmett. "I guess it's normal, considering what kind of relationship we're in. But won't it get a bit iffy? With you being brothers, I mean. I'm not even sure how it works."

But she could take a wild guess. To be honest, the idea wasn't repulsive at all. But it did make her anxious. And wet.

"None of us are. We'd just let it happen and do what comes naturally." Emmett said. "Heck, _I'm _nervous about it, too. But we could at least try."

Jasper glared at him. He shouldn't be pressuring Bella into doing it if she didn't actually want to.

"Do you want to?" Bella asked.

Emmett gulped. "You have no idea."

Heat rushed to her cheeks as he ogled her with lust clearly written in his features.

"Only if you want it." Jasper said.

"Me too. If you're not comfortable with it, love, then we won't do it. It's completely up to you." Edward reassured her.

Bella was quiet for a few minutes.

"Alright. We'll try."

Emmett resisted the urge to pump his fist. Jasper and Edward were somewhat taken aback.

"Really?" Jasper asked.

"Yes. Next time it comes up, we'll try." Which would be pretty near in the future. They all knew that.

Silence fell over them. They had just agreed to have a foursome. What the fuck were they supposed to talk about now? The weather?

A change of subject was required pronto.

"So, Eddie, what did dad say when you talked to him?" Emmett asked, strained. He was proud of himself for maintaining his control when all he wanted to do was pounce on the gorgeous woman sitting on his lap. He was attempting to behave and steer clear of an awkward situation.

But they were all aroused anyway.

"Oh, just nonsense. Catching up, you know." Edward replied.

But his pants were tightening as he spoke.

"Anything new?" Jasper pitched in, not taking his eyes off of Bella.

"Charlie Swan called him." Edward revealed. "Told him about pulling us over. Dad told me to stop speeding."

"A bit hypocritical." Jasper said.

"Definitely."

"Who's Charlie Swan?" Bella didn't remember hearing that name before.

"The Chief of police." Edward said.

Silence.

Bella readjusted herself on Emmett's lap. He groaned.

"Sorry." She murmured.

"Mom wants us to come to dinner next weekend." Jasper spoke up, heatedly watching Bella as she squirmed and avoided looking at them.

"That sounds great." Bella croaked.

"Fantastic." Emmett mumbled. His hands suddenly went into action, busily sweeping away the hair from Bella's neck and smudging kisses along the back.

Bella jumped. She made to get off of his lap, but Emmett secured his arms around her waist. When she said 'next time', she hadn't exactly meant that very minute. _But why not?_ She thought. There wasn't anything wrong with it. They weren't moving too fast.

Then again, she might not be ready. Gah! She just had to go and say yes to an orgy!

_Typical Bella, getting yourself into tight predicaments. _

Edward was a bit stunned that Emmett was being so forward, but, thinking about it, that was Emmett's way. He watched Bella anxiously for signs that she had changed her mind. Emmett seemed determined to have his way, though, and Bella was clearly uncomfortable.

"Emmett," Edward went to help Bella out of his brother's tight grasp, "she doesn't want to." He growled, removing Emmett's large hands from Bella's chest and waist and pulling her up. He hugged her protectively.

But Bella had made up her mind.

She attacked Edward's lips, reaching a hand back to Emmett, who greedily took the offered gift. _It was on._ His hands happily took their place on Bella's breasts as he stood behind her, grinding into her backside.

Jasper couldn't believe this was happening. Bella was willingly being groped and kissed by his two brothers. She broke her kiss with Edward. Jasper's eyes widened as her eyes met his, and he knew without a doubt that his advances were welcome; wanted. He was_ wanted_, and she was fucking sexy in between Emmett and Edward. It was only going to get better.

Jasper's brain had turned to mush. He walked the few paces it took to reach her.

There were some missteps and bumping of heads on the way to the bedroom, but everyone was too lost in their lust to care.

Bella hadn't been as self-conscious with them individually as she thought she'd be. Now, as her pants were tugged off by Edward's able hands, her top flung off by Emmett, and her panties ripped in two by Jasper, she put all of her insecurities aside.

Because the way they were looking at her, no one could feel ugly or fat or scrawny or undesired. They were as unsure in this as she was, but for the time being, there were no arguments about who was first, or who got to touch her where. Bella nearly cried, they were so intent on loving every inch of her.

Jasper laid her on her back, crawling between her legs until his mouth was at her core. Emmett captured her left breast with his lips, teasing her nipple and massaging her. Edward did the same with her right breast, and Bella was in sensory overload. Jasper brought her to the brink and over the edge in a matter of minutes, pumping his fingers in and out of her tight hole as he sucked on her clit. He loved that she called out his name when she came undone. He licked his lips, tasting her juices.

"Are you ready?"

Bella took a deep breath. "Yes." She barely got the word out, but yes, yes, yes, she was ready, she wanted it, wanted _them_. Her body was on fire under their gazes. How could she _not_ want them?

Jasper entered her first, slowly, shutting his eyes as he began to make love to her again. He'd wanted to do this for days, waiting patiently for his turn.

Edward kissed the side of her neck. Emmett was trying to have his part, but it wasn't working. Bella frowned. She wanted all of them to touch her, but their current position made it awkward.

"Jasper," she moaned, "wait, let's change…change…" She struggled to tell him. His cock felt like Heaven inside her.

Jasper stopped, not understanding.

"I want to get on top of you." She smirked at his reaction. Jasper's cock twitched inside of her, and without warning he reversed their positions, keeping their bodies joined.

Bella sank down onto his length, hissing at the sensation. They'd never tried this position before. She leaned forward, her hands on either side of Jasper's face.

"Fuck yes." Jasper gripped her hips, thrusting up inside her as she rode him.

Edward and Emmett each cupped a breast, giving her neck due attention. They had to touch her. She was perfect like this, all flushed with arousal while she was being fucked. Emmett took it one step further, sliding his hand down to grip her ass.

Bella threw her head back. It was a few more thrusts and she was gone, taking Jasper with her.

She collapsed on top of him.

"Wow." She panted, disconnecting herself from her lover. They both groaned as he slid out of her.

Emmett trailed kisses along the curve of her back. "Ready for me, baby?"

"Oh god."

He took that as a yes, positioning himself behind her. He'd been wanting to do it this way for a while.

In one quick thrust, he was in.

_Holy shit! _

That settled it. This was his new favorite position. Bella was thinking along the same lines. She couldn't control her wild cries as he pounded into her.

She was useless by the time Edward was inside of her. That was what she assumed, anyway. But when he threw her legs over his neck and slid into her, she found out just how wrong she was.

"Edward!" She was so wired, her pussy already sensitive from her previous orgasms, that she came embarrassingly fast.

Edward wasn't done with her yet.

And onto orgasm number…how many was it? She couldn't remember; she just knew she wouldn't be able to walk the next day.

She had a feeling there would be many days like that.

**A/N** Just a sweet, smutty chapter for Christmas. Nothing too heavy. Hope you liked it. Please review!


	30. I'm on Your Back

Disclaimer: I own…nothing. That makes me sad. I'm going to go rob a bank or something while you read this. If only I was a world-famous author…

**A/N **Chapter 30 is here! I can't believe we've made it this far. This is a huge chapter, my biggest so far.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and alerted. Have a fantastic New Years! Don't get so drunk that you can't remember your name in the morning. Lol.

Ménage

Chapter 30 –I'm on Your Back

_I can't believe that happened. _

It all happened so fast that she didn't have enough time to think about it while it was going on. Good thing. She may have backed out of it if she'd had a lot of time to consider.

Oh, but she didn't regret it. Sure, it was out of character for her, but her whole situation was exactly that. Bella was pretty sure her vagina was worn out. She needed a break from Edward, Jasper, and Emmett; maybe a few days to recuperate.

They weren't going to like that.

They'd forgotten to have dinner. Bella was the only one awake now, which was something. Honestly, she was exhausted, but she couldn't manage sleep at the moment.

Carefully, Bella crept out of bed, doing her best not to wake the men around her. She removed Jasper and Emmett's arms, both laying limp on her stomach and chest, and crawled off the bed. She had it in mind to tip-toe, but was painfully reminded of her minor ailment.

Bella hissed, hopping on one foot while clutching the other. She made it to the bathroom and sat down on the edge of the tub.

"Damn." Bella put her head in her hands. Her whole body was sore. She'd been using muscles she didn't even know she had, and now she was paying for it. _At least I got a gazillion orgasms out of it_.

Deciding to assess the damage, Bella locked the bathroom door. So far, no one had woken up, but knowing them, that was going to change. She'd rather not be disturbed, though. This was one of those times when she just needed to be alone, and sometimes she had trouble getting that across.

Lifting up her shirt (one of Emmett's this time) and letting her shorts fall to her ankles, Bella looked at herself in the mirror. Her thighs were red and lightly bruised. Not shocking. Her neck was covered in hickeys, which had been a common occurrence as of late. That was a favorite spot, it seemed.

Aside from her thighs and her neck, she was in good condition. In appearance, anyway. Sleep was elusive, and she was starving. Bella sighed, putting her clothes back to right and unlocking the door. Cautiously, she poked her head out, half-expecting Jasper or Edward to be waiting for her. Luck was on her side, though, and she was in the all clear.

It was eight o'clock, as the numbers on the microwave alerted her. Bella turned on the light, squinting at the brightness. She found a microwaveable noodle bowl in one of the cabinets and decided to make it, seeing as she wasn't feeling all that energetic.

Bella gazed out the kitchen window, finding peace in the bit of solitude she was afforded. Maybe it sounded mean, but she was seriously praying that she would be left alone for the rest of the night. It was nothing personal; she simply had to be alone. How was she supposed to think straight with them around her all the time? And when they weren't around, she was thinking about them, among other things. If only her mind would just shut off for awhile. That'd be great.

Bella made an effort to clear her head. Maybe watching the dark forest would do the trick.

It was almost November. Soon, it would start snowing. Bella wondered where she was going to be this time next year. Still there? Doing what? It was painful thinking about the future. She didn't know what she wanted. She was only eighteen. There was always college, but that was always meant as an escape. What did she want to do with the rest of her life? The way things were going, she was going to end up a housewife to three men. Career-wise, she was lost. She'd given some thought to it. Being a teacher was out (she hated teenagers and kids annoyed the heck out of her). Being a writer sounded nice, but she doubted that would go anywhere. Psychology? No. She had enough problems without hearing anyone else's. But, helping other people was a good idea.

Ugh. She was lost. No, that was a lie. She knew precisely what she wanted to be: an assassin.

Bella chuckled. Yes, an assassin sounded lovely. Maybe a bank robber was more her style.

Bella was startled out of her reverie by the microwave beeping. Her hand flew to her chest. Smiling, she shook her head at her own ridiculousness. It was easy to be scared. The forest was in front of her, and a minute ago it had given her a peaceful feeling, but now she could see how creepy it actually was. _There's nothing to be afraid of,_ she told herself, even though she knew there was.

Bella sat down at the table to eat her dinner, quietly and alone for the first time in a long time. The boys were still fast asleep, and there weren't any signs to point to the contrary. So Bella took her time, trying to think positively, or not think at all. She had an unsettling sense, though, like she was being watched. It might have simply been that she was exposed. The kitchen window gaped at her, and she was well aware that she would be perfectly visible to anyone outside, but _they'd_ be hidden in the darkness.

_Stop scaring yourself. There's no one out there. Why would there be? It's a chilly Monday night and this is the only house nearby. _

But if someone _was_ around, that couldn't be a good thing.

Bella couldn't help it. The idea was in her head, and for the life of her it would not disappear. She hurried up and finished her dinner. Suddenly she didn't want to be anywhere except in bed with her boys.

SMACK!

Bella gasped. _What the hell was that?_

And then again. It sounded like something was knocking against the window. It was persistent, and Bella wasn't so stupid as to tell herself it _wasn't_ a person. It had the distinct sound of a human hand. Or a branch. Wait, was there a tree out there? Shit. She couldn't remember.

_Relax._

But that was impossible. Bella stared at where the offensive noise had come from, but saw nothing. The smart thing to do would be to wake the boys up and have them check it out. She wasn't about to open the front door and ask who was there like they did in so many movies. No, she was not going to be _that_ girl.

Still, she had to do something, and she figured that if there really was someone out there, then she'd already been spotted, and if it was her father or Victor or Laurent, then it would be better to leave. They might not have seen the Cullens yet. They might be safe.

Taking a shaky breath, Bella rose from her chair, keeping a death grip on it. She felt as if she was walking to her own execution, ready to be blindfolded and riddled with bullets before a shooting squad.

Bella neared the window, bracing herself to see the person she had desperately wished never to see again. The moon was out, half hidden behind clouds. The small amount of light that it shown revealed everything that she needed to see…

…the gutter?

_I am one smart cookie._ Instead of her father, she discovered that a piece of guttering had come loose and was banging against the house, which was odd since there wasn't any wind. Bella breathed a sigh of relief. Her heart was still racing, and she was sure she was as pale as a sheet. But there was no one out there. Just a piece of the house. At least it wasn't a branch. That was just too horror-movie-verse for her taste.

"Okay, back to bed." Bella mumbled. She'd had enough for one night. Her heart could only take so much. Turning to leave, Bella stopped dead in her tracks. There was a figure in the kitchen doorway.

She shrieked, seeing blonde hair and blue eyes and _him_.

"Hey…"

But it was Jasper. He put his arms around her, trying to calm her. Bella had her head in her hands, unable to stop the tears from falling. She should have known it was Jasper, and she should have felt relief, but all she felt like was prey.

"It's okay, shh…" Jasper rubbed her arms and back soothingly, hugging her securing to his chest. He didn't understand why she was upset, scared, but it scared _him_ that she was like this.

It took several minutes for Bella to stop crying. Jasper just stood there, holding her. That was exactly what she needed.

"What happened?" He asked. Had they gone too far tonight? Maybe it was too much.

Bella wiped her eyes on his shirt, and rested her cheek on his chest. He was warm, safe. She wondered why she ever left the bed with him next to her.

"I'm sorry. I'm hysterical right now." She said, her voice hoarse from crying.

"Why? Did something happen?" Jasper kept his voice low, not wanting to make it worse.

Bella shrugged. "You need to fix your gutter."

Jasper furrowed his brow, confused.

"It's loose." Bella elaborated. "I heard it banging on the house." She dropped her gaze, embarrassed.

Jasper understood then. "You thought someone was outside." He ran his fingers through her hair, hoping to ease her.

Bella nodded.

"Right." Jasper got a determined look on his face. "I'll go fix it." Like hell he was letting anything disturb her.

"Right now? But it's late." Bella didn't want him to go anywhere.

"I don't care. All I have to do is hammer the nail back in. It'll only take a minute or two. I don't want you to be scared ever again." He held onto her as he made his way back into the kitchen. The hammer was in a hardware drawer they kept just beside the sink. Jasper reached in to grab it, but Bella stopped him, placing her hand on top of his.

"Don't. Just stay with me, please? Worry about it tomorrow."

Jasper paused. She was serious, he could tell. He wouldn't do anything to hurt her. He relented, seeing how vulnerable she was. "Alright." He gave her a small smile. Bella returned it, relieved. Jasper thought a change of subject was in order. Anything to get rid of the lingering fear.

"I woke up and you weren't there." He hated when she wasn't there. Jasper was only just learning not to assume the worst.

"I couldn't sleep." Bella explained. "So I came out here and had a quick dinner."

"You should have woken me." Jasper said. "I would have made something for the two of us. I think I'll make something right now, unless you'd rather go to bed."

She _did_ want to go to bed, but she'd stay out there with him. It wasn't half as creepy when he was with her. "No, I'll sit with you, if you don't mind."

Jasper laughed. "How could I mind?" He leaned down, giving her a soft kiss. "Being close to you makes everything better."

Bella immediately felt lighter.

"Let me whip something up, and then we can sit down." Jasper said.

He took out leftovers from the fridge to reheat, taking his time in getting everything ready.

"Um, Jasper? You can let me go, you know." Bella smirked.

Indeed, he still had an arm around her waist, unwilling to be parted.

"Nah. You belong here." Jasper said. "Actually, a little closer." He snuggled her so that she was completely pressed against him. He had that glint in his eyes that told Bella he was in a good mood. Hopefully, he wasn't in a _horny_ mood. Her vajay-jay might fall off if he so much as looked at her the wrong way. Bella instinctively shut her legs. Tight.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jasper brushed her hair off of her shoulder, watching her intently. It was like she was being analyzed. Well, she _was_. She didn't like that. It was hard to hide anything when Jasper Cullen was looking through you.

"I'm fine." She reassured him.

But he didn't really believe her. Her tears had dried, and her beautiful face was blotched red. He wished she would tell him what was wrong. They'd been doing well with that recently. She trusted him now. But she was still keeping things to herself. It had been plain just how terrified she was when he walked into the room. It was easy enough to guess why she was scared.

Jasper wiped away at the tears that had already dried, swiping his thumb under her eye. "No more tears?"

Bella attempted to smile convincingly. "No more tears."

"It's okay to cry in front of me." Jasper said. His breath fanned across her face, and Bella thought he was too close under the circumstances.

"I know." But she preferred not to cry in front of him or anyone else.

When his dinner was done, he tried to situate Bella on his lap while he ate, but she wouldn't have it.

"You're not a chair."

"I'll be a fucking bed if it pleases you." He retorted. "Come on. I like it when you're on my lap."

"I'd rather not right now." That might lead to _other _things. If she had to deal with another erection tonight, she was going to become a nun.

Jasper regretfully let her go. It was funny how forlorn he appeared, as if he'd lost something. She was only sitting opposite the table from him. He acted like she was in Greece. But even that wouldn't stop him from getting his way.

Well, if he couldn't have some part of his body touching her, he could still stare at her, as he was constantly in the habit of doing. It didn't matter if she was sitting on his lap; he simply enjoyed looking at her. Bella was accustomed to that at this point, although that didn't mean she was entirely happy about it. Actually, she wasn't at all happy about it.

"Bella," Jasper poked at his food, on a different train of thought than she was, "about tonight…"

Oh, so he was going _there_.

"You don't…regret it, do you?" He'd been angsting over it since they started.

Bella's eyes softened. "No, I don't regret it at all. Do you?"

Jasper relaxed as relief swept over him. "Of course not." He chuckled. "It was better than I thought. I wasn't sure how it was going to work. And…I wasn't sure how you would take it. I was afraid it might have been too fast for you."

Bella put her elbows on the table. "It _was_ fast. Not easy to stop once it was started, you know? But I don't regret it. In a way, I think we needed it. We've been playing around it, and now we've gotten past that awkward step. But," Jasper perked up, expecting that there'd be some "but" involved, "I want to wait awhile before doing _that_ again. It's just…I can only take so much."

Jasper dropped his fork, horrified. "Are you in pain? We hurt you, didn't we?" He immediately got up and came over to her.

"Just a bit sore. I've been…active the past few days." She bit her lip. "Are you okay with taking a break?"

"No problem. No sex until you say so."

Bella raised her eyebrows, dubious.

Jasper caved. "Okay, you got me. I want to fuck you as we speak, but that's normal. Whether we make love or not, the urge won't vanish. What I mean is that I won't pressure you or try to change your mind. In fact, I'll get you some Tylenol." He went to the medicine cabinet.

Bella laughed. "That won't help."

"Why do you say that?"

"It's never helped before." Jasper paused, his hand outstretched to grab the bottle. He heard the very implication in that statement that he didn't ever want to hear.

Bella could've smacked herself for saying that. She didn't even mean to bring up her past; didn't have it in mind. Painkillers were useless with her. Innocent enough, right? No, of course not. He was thinking about a young girl who had been raped and went to the kitchen in search of some minor relief. Because she was alone and maybe the pills would help her out. He could have easily assumed she was talking about menstrual cramps or headaches, but his mind jumped to the worst possible conclusion.

Jasper set the bottle on the counter, his head bowed. "They're here if you change your mind. Is there anything I can do?" He was hushed, disturbed by the subject indirectly brought up. It was odd, but when he was making love to her, he forgot all about the horrible things her father had done to her. There wasn't anyone else involved, just them. Rape had nothing to do with it. Sure, it had concerned him before. How could it not? He wanted to make _her_ forget, for her to be happy and pleased. Somehow, he'd managed to put it out of his mind these past few days. Anything was better than facing the fact that the woman he loved had been hurt and violated. Thinking of her in that way made him angry and violent. And helpless. He had to remember that he couldn't alter the past. He could only save the future. He could make sure nothing bad ever happened to her again.

"Jasper?" Bella was behind him, placing a small, delicate hand on his back. "You want to go back to bed now?" Anything to get his mind off of it.

"I won't let him touch you." Jasper hissed. "I'll kill him."

Bella closed her eyes. "I'm tired. I'm just going to brush my teeth, okay? Are you coming?"

Jasper was silent.

"Jasper?" She grasped his hand, which was clenched into a bone-white fist.

He shuddered, trying to control himself. "I'm sorry." He ran a hand roughly through his curly blonde hair.

"I've been assuming that…being intimate with us hasn't bothered you. But now I'm wondering if it has." He flicked his head towards her. "You can be honest."

Bella pursed her lips. Did they have to talk about this?

"I love what we've been doing. Making love to you, Emmett, and Edward has been fantastic. There's no reason you should think I haven't. Have I given you that impression?"

"No. But it's reasonable to think…" _Having been raped._ "And you're sore. _We_ did that."

Bella didn't appreciate his way of thinking. "That's normal, Jasper. There are three of you. I just have to get used to it-"

"You shouldn't have to get used to it. Pain isn't something to live with when you don't have to. I don't ever want you to live in pain." He looked as if he was either about to kill someone or have a nervous breakdown. Bella didn't know which.

"Please don't bring this up, Jasper." Bella clutched his hands with both of hers, pleading. "Please. I don't want to think about him, and I don't want you to think you've hurt me in some way when you haven't. It's just part of being a girl, you see. We ache more than you do. It's not fair, but I'm a strong girl, Jasper, and it's nothing compared to what other people suffer. So will you please let it go?"

"Don't downplay it." Jasper said.

"I'm not. It's the truth. I'm lucky, and I hope I never forget that."

Jasper nodded briefly. "You're better than I am, and you have the best excuse to be angry and resentful. Yet you handle it more gracefully. You always surprise me." He brought their joined hands up to his lips, kissing the back of her hand.

Bella blushed. "Graceful? That doesn't describe me accurately. I'm the least graceful person I know. And I _am_ angry. I'm not sure about resentful, but I think there's some of that, too."

Jasper smiled. "I'd be worried if you weren't at least a little angry. You don't deserve the things you got. No one does." Jasper stopped, seeing that Bella was ready for this topic to come to an end. "But I know you want me to shut up about it now, so I will. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you. As long as you don't bring it up again any time soon." Bella said. "Are we good?"

"Yeah, for now. But you'll tell me if anything is bothering you, right? If we get too pushy or you simply don't want to be intimate, all you have to do is say. I don't think I could live with myself if I forced you into that."

"You haven't, and I trust you."

Jasper sighed, letting go of his troubles for the night, for Bella's sake if nothing else. "Let me clean up in here, and then we can go back to bed."

"Sounds good. I'll go brush my teeth." Bella gave him a lingering kiss.

Jasper laced his fingers through her hair, prolonging the kiss. He only released her so they could both catch their breath. "I love you." He caressed both sides of her face, gazing at her with adoration.

Bella had to bite her tongue to keep from saying those fateful three words back. It wasn't that she didn't love him, as startling as it was for her to love anyone in that way, it just didn't seem like the right moment to declare such an important thing. _Soon_, she thought, _but not tonight_. Not when it might lead to more kisses and sweet touches. Not when she was upset, either.

Bella went to the bathroom while Jasper finished up in the kitchen. She hadn't been brushing her teeth for half a minute when Jasper came in.

_That was quick._

"Mind if I do the same?" He asked, clearly having rushed to join her. Bella didn't know why she hadn't expected him to do that. He pretty much stalked her whenever he was home. If he could he'd be there when she was on the toilet.

_Ugh, disturbing thought, Bella. Good going. Think of the unsexiest thing _ever_, why don't you._

"No, go ahead." Bella replied.

Bella was relieved that, for a short time, she had gotten to be alone that night. Now she was thinking about their warm bed and the warm bodies in it.

Jasper rubbed her back as he brushed his teeth. Bella had the urge to tease him, say something like "Can't keep your hands off me, can you?" Or "I am_ real_, you know, no need to check."

But it wasn't a good idea to tease him. He was feeling serious, she could tell, and if he needed to have his hands on her, if doing that made him feel better, then so be it.

Besides, he had nice hands.

Afterwards, they walked back to the bedroom, Bella having put the window incident out of her mind, and Jasper keeping her as close as possible.

Then the bedroom door opened. Edward and Emmett emerged.

"Hey," Emmett said, "I was just looking for you." He told Bella. "Want to have dinner with us?"

Bella cursed under her breath.

_This is going to be a long night._

Bella took the opportunity to get the sex talk out of the way. Emotionally, she wasn't up for any debate on the subject, but she'd rather no one tried to get frisky with her in the next few days.

Jasper, of course, stayed with her instead of going back to sleep.

Emmett picked Bella up, taking her by surprise.

"Emmett, put me down." Bella laughed.

"Nope." Emmett strode to the kitchen with Bella's legs wrapped around his waist. "You keep leaving me in bed. I get so lonely." He sighed.

"I don't know why. You always have Edward." Bella said.

Emmett and Edward both wore looks of disgust.

"Definitely _not_ the same thing." Emmett swatted her butt. Bella squeaked.

"Gimme a kiss." Emmett growled.

"Emmett, put her down." Jasper ordered.

"Why?"

"Because she doesn't want you to touch her."

Bella wanted to hit him. He could be tactless at times, he really could.

Emmett looked at Bella. "Bella? Is that true?"

She sent Jasper a glare. "_No_."

"See? She likes it when the almighty Emmett favors her body with his physical essence." Emmett said.

They looked at him blankly.

"I'm pretty sure that made no sense." Edward said.

"Whatever." He brought his attention back to Bella. "What would you like to eat?"

"Oh, I'm not hungry. I already had dinner." Bella replied, feeling a little guilty.

"Without me?"

"I didn't want to wake you." Bella unlocked her legs from his waist, but he gave no indication that she was going anywhere.

"Ah, I don't care if you wake me. Anytime is Bella time. As long as you're with me, who needs sleep?"

Bella sometimes contemplated whether or not these Cullen men were ever embarrassed by their own admitted dependence on her. They had no shame when it came to being with her, made no secret of it, and they found nothing strange about desiring to be with her at all times. It always gave her a sense of guilt, because while they were perfectly happy and content to be near her always, she didn't feel the exact same way.

"I do want to run something by you, though." Bella thought it was a good time. She didn't miss the panic in Emmett and Edward at her statement. Amazing how often they assumed the worst.

Emmett still hadn't let her go.

"Emmett…do you mind?" She pried his hands from her hips and stepped away. "It's not a big deal." She promised.

"What is it, love?" Edward came towards her, concerned, as always.

"I just want to not have sex for a few days, that's all." She got it out on one breath, waiting for their reactions.

"What? Why?" Emmett asked, his voice shriller than normal.

"Is something wrong? Are you hurt?" Edward had a lot in common with Jasper. He instantly feared that he had caused her pain, and while that was only true to a small degree (she wouldn't call it _pain_), she didn't want to have to say the same things again.

"No, it's not that. I just think a few days off would be good."

"She's sore." Jasper informed them, seeing as Bella didn't want to say it.

"Baby, I'm sorry." Emmett started kissing her lips, forehead, and chin, as if that was going to alleviate her.

"Would you like some painkillers?" Edward asked.

_Not this again._

"No thank you. Anyway, is that okay with you? If we wait for a few days?"

_It better be, 'cos your dicks aren't going anywhere near my southern border. _

"Of course, love. We'll wait as long as you need." Edward cooed.

Bella wasn't certain, but she could have sworn Emmett was pissed about something. He was eyeing them both that way. He wasn't jealous, was he? Bella was sick and tired of that recurring theme.

"Yeah, Emmett Junior will be waiting patiently." As soon as she saw it, it was gone, and Emmett was his usual self. "So, dinner?"

* * *

Bella figured that Friday was a good day to give up her celibacy. Or Thursday. She loved sex, she had to confess. As the days passed, it was plain to see that is was difficult for every one of them to abstain. They'd only just started, and now they craved it.

Bella was nervous, despite the fact that they'd already crossed that line. They had yet to find their rhythm, and there was more to explore. She knew what that meant. Anal. That scared her. It was unchartered territory for her, but she had a sneaking suspicion that it was a common sexual deviance in any peculiar…relationship.

Wait, how many people were in relationships like this one? Maybe there was the odd threesome around. It was hardly something she heard about in school or read in books, though. She just assumed that if someone was going to be in _that_ type of relationship, that they're probably the sort to do anal and oral and…wow, could they really do all three at the same time?

Bella was going to have to think about this. She couldn't keep her mind from wandering to the possibilities; what it would be like to have all three of them filling her…

Bella shook herself out of it.

It was late Thursday morning. Every day since Monday night, she'd been fighting with the shadows in the house and outside. She was over it. That was what she believed. No one was outside knocking on the window or watching her. But every which way she turned she saw her father, and occasionally she saw Victor. She'd seen Laurent only that morning. It was a dream, naturally, but it had seemed real. According to Edward, she'd been sweating and thrashing around. He had to wake her.

It was hard convincing them that she was alright. Hell, they _weren't_ convinced. Ever.

Jasper saw, though. She didn't know why it was worse this week than last week, or the week before that. But she couldn't hide it from him. Edward was perceptive, too, but he didn't press her. Emmett… he knew as well, but the thing about Emmett was that he didn't always let on. He could be observant and quiet when she didn't expect him to be.

There was no doubt that she had them worried. Bella was terrible at acting. Or maybe it was that she wanted them to know, despite her good intentions.

After her nightmare that morning, they were loathed to leave her. But Bella rushed them out the door (they were ten minutes late) and went about doing absolutely nothing.

Okay, not completely true. She changed the sheets and did the laundry. Then she nearly had a heart attack when the mailman came, leaving a package on the inside of the door.

"For god's sake, Bella, it's the _mailman_. He comes every day, remember? Get over it, already." Bella muttered to herself.

_Think happy thoughts_.

Bella almost snorted into her drink at that. _Happy thoughts?_ _Hmm…Jasper naked._ _No, don't want to get turned on_. Bella was already getting wet. She rubbed her thighs together without meaning to, desperate for friction.

Bunnies. They weren't sexy. Neither were turkeys. Dead turkeys. Dead _mice_. Rats. Skunks. Floral wallpaper. Bella tried to think of every turn-off that she could, but the wetness between her legs wasn't about to abate.

People chewing with their mouths open.

Naked old guys with hair pieces and tool belts.

Dandruff.

Emmett pounding into her from behind. Fuck. She was so close to succeeding, too.

Bella gave up. She made a quick dash for the bedroom, not caring that the sheets were fresh out of the drier or that she wasn't all that experienced when it came to masturbation. None of that mattered. She pulled off her pants, unbuttoned her shirt, and fell back on the bed. One tentative hand dipped into her panties. It wasn't as exciting as when Emmett, Jasper, and Edward did it.

She closed her eyes, imagining they were touching her. Emmett teased her breasts while Jasper and Edward toyed with her clit, each sliding a finger into her tight hole. Bella bit her lip, mimicking her fantasy with her own fingers. God, she wished they were there doing those wicked things to her. She wished she had Jasper's cock in her mouth, and Edward, fuck, she needed him in her pussy. Emmett, he would be perfect in her ass, as nervous as she was. Right now, the image of the three of them penetrating her simultaneously danced behind her eyelids. There was nothing she wanted more.

Bella slipped her wet fingers in and out of herself, rolling her hips, unaware of the gasps escaping her lips. She thumbed her clit, imagining it was a cock sliding against her swollen clit and disappearing past her lower lips.

Spasms racked her body as she came, soaking her fingers in her juices.

"Oh…" Bella was proud of herself. She hadn't thought she could do that; never really tried.

Bella felt all tension leave her as she lay there sated.

_Wow. I didn't know it was that good._

She tensed, suddenly feeling that she was being watched. Bella opened her eyes, darting into a sitting position. She gasped.

Jasper stood at the door, his eyes glazed over with lust. Bella attempted to close her shirt and clamped her legs shut.

"H-how long have you been here?" She stuttered. Judging by his expression, he had been there long enough. He didn't say anything. Bella's eyes were drawn lower to where the front of his pants strained. Bella's chest and face flushed hot with arousal. Her fantasy was at the forefront of her mind as he continued to stare at her with undisguised desire.

Something finally snapped, and Jasper surged forward. With rough hands, he forced her legs apart, ripping her panties off and positioning himself at her core. He assaulted her mouth hungrily, out of control as he tore her shirt from her shoulders and barely made an effort to unhook her bra in his urgency to attach his hands to her breasts.

In quick, fumbling moves, Jasper freed his erection, and without warning entered her in one swift thrust.

Finally! Bella had been craving this since she'd decided to abstain. She could have wept from relief.

Jasper gritted his teeth as he plunged his throbbing cock into her repeatedly. He was letting loose, unleashing his bottled-up need for her. And she responded so well, a sexual, wanton woman beneath him. Jasper spread her thighs further apart, wanting to go deeper inside of her.

Bella clenched her fists as he hit a particularly sweet spot. "Jasper!"

Jasper drove into her more forcefully. "You like it when I fuck you, don't you." He snarled. Bella moaned.

Jasper smirked. "Oh, you're my horny girl, aren't you? You want to be talked dirty to. Say it."

"Ungh…yes, I love it when you talk dirty to me. God, Jasper, harder!"

Jasper groaned at her order. She was so fucking sexy when she was bossy during sex. He decided to tease her. He slowed down, sliding out of her.

"Jasper…" Bella whined, rocking her hips to meet his nonexistent thrusts. "Don't stop."

Jasper placed his hands on either side of her perfect face, staring directly into her eyes. "Tell me you want me."

Bella panted, throwing her legs over his waist to coax him into moving. "I want you." And lord was it the truth!

"Tell me what you want." Jasper didn't move an inch, enjoying his little game. He wanted her to beg, and beg she did.

"I want your huge, stiff cock inside me!" Bella exclaimed, growing frantic. "Please, Jasper, I need you in me. I need you to make me cum. I need you to cum inside me. I need you. Please, please, please…"

Jasper dipped down, teasing her entrance with his hardness. "Is this what you want?"

Bella nodded, delirious. "Yes, yes, please…"

Jasper took a deep breath, savoring the moment.

"Anything you want." With that, he ploughed into her heat, recapturing her lips in a searing kiss. Bella reacted fervently, grinding into him as their tongues battled for dominance. Her heels dug into his ass, making Jasper pound into her harder. Bella locked her arms around his back, going rigid in his embrace as her release washed over her. Jasper continued plunging into her, gasping with the effort to not cum as her walls contracted around his throbbing member. He wanted to make her cum again, to scream his name.

Because _he_ was doing this to her.

Bella lay limp beneath him, unable to regain her senses. As soon as her orgasm had subsided, she felt another one coming on. Bella arched her back, not believing that he could do this. She truly was living with sex gods.

"Scream my name." Jasper demanded, sensing that she was about to cum again.

Bella was under his command. "Jasper!"

"Again." Jasper barked, his stomach muscles tightening from his imminent release.

Bella obliged.

"Again!"

"Jasper!" Bella screamed until her voice was hoarse. They both came then, Jasper moaning her name loudly into her neck.

He collapsed on top of her, careful not to crush her small frame. Jasper placed a tender kiss next to her eye before rolling over onto his side. He pulled her to him, cradling her against his chest.

"I've been longing for that." Jasper whispered into her ear. "It's been hard not pouncing on you every day." Bella shivered. "You're not in pain, are you?" He glided his hand down, grazing her curls.

"I'm perfect." Bella smiled, loving how slick their bodies were all tangled up in each other.

"That you are." Jasper agreed, grinning from ear to ear. Elated didn't begin to describe the state he was in. Even after making love to her, he couldn't resist showering more lazy kisses along her shoulder and neck.

"What are you doing home, anyway?" Bella had forgotten to ask. It must have been noon or so. He was missing school.

"There was a small fire at school." Jasper explained, nibbling her earlobe. "They had to evacuate the school for the rest of the day. So we came home early."

Bella frowned. "_We_?"

"Mm…" Jasper answered distractedly.

A rush of excitement coursed through her.

_Wait, if they're in the house, then…_

Bella looked to the doorway, and, sure enough, there were Edward and Emmett.

_Peeping toms._ Bella had to confess; that was kind of…hot. Were they watching them have sex?

Bella lay on her back, meeting their lustful gazes head-on. She rubbed her legs together, not taking her eyes off them as she let her hand wander over to Jasper's cock, which had since gone soft. With firm strokes, she felt him harden.

Jasper groaned. "You _are_ a horny girl, aren't you?"

Emmett and Edward plainly saw what direction this was going. They were more than ready for a repeat of Monday night. Edward began to divest of his clothes, Emmett doing the same.

"Which one of us is going first?" Emmett asked Edward, keeping his voice down.

"I am." Edward said, his gaze hot on Bella as she lay naked and waiting on their bed.

Bella raised herself up on her elbows. She motioned for Emmett and Edward to come closer. Bella spoke softly into their ears, as if someone outside might hear. She told them what she wanted, what she intended, and were they okay with it or was it too much? Of course, she hadn't been expecting any opposition. It turned them on, as she thought it would.

"Are you sure?" Edward was in awe. That was the last thing he'd been prepared to hear her say.

"Yes. Nervous, but I want to try." Bella swallowed the lump in her throat. Better to be honest about it. The only thing she was sure of was that she wanted to _try_, not that she'd like it or enjoy it.

Emmett patted her butt affectionately. "Tell me to stop if you change your mind."

"I will." Bella swore, touched by his concern. He didn't say it all the time, but he did put her pleasure and safety ahead of his own. Horny Emmett was really a considerate sweetheart underneath.

Bella had her fantasy in mind when she told them how she wanted them; _where_ she wanted them.

Edward fell back on the bed. Bella positioned herself above him, leaning down to kiss him gently on the lips. She spread her legs more to accommodate him, teasing the tip of his cock by brushing her lower lips against him.

_We're really going to do this_, she thought. She fixed her eyes on Edward, trying to convey how much she loved and wanted him.

"I love you." He mouthed, like it was a secret that his brothers weren't allowed to hear.

Slowly, Bella sank down onto his length, taking him to the hilt.

"God, Bella, you feel so good." Edward moaned. Bella remained still, resisting the compulsion to ride him into oblivion. Instead, she waited for Emmett.

Emmett was gentle with her. He had never done this before, but that didn't automatically mean he didn't know anything about it. He was a man, after all, and he was fairly literate. Men with libidos will undoubtedly read about sex, research sex, and, more likely than not, watch porn whether they are sexually active or not. So although he had never done it, he knew that Bella needed some lubrication.

Unfortunately, he hadn't bought any lube.

Oh well. Next best thing.

Emmett spread his pre-cum over his length and his fingers, then carefully smeared it on her puckered hole. He kissed between her shoulder blades. "Are you ready?"

Bella nodded, attempting to relax. She looked to Jasper, seeing if he was ready. If they were going to do this, they were going to do this all the way.

Emmett slid into her little by little, gauging her reaction before going any further.

It was a bit uncomfortable, if she was being honest, but not entirely unpleasant. Emmett slid in another inch, grinding his teeth to keep from shouting out. She was so _tight_, though.

When he was in as far as he could go, he slid back out, gliding back in with her permission.

Bella began riding Edward slowly, trying to find a rhythm. She had never felt so full in her life, so surrounded. She wetted her lips, signaling to Jasper that it was his turn. She took him into her mouth, relaxing her throat and jaw.

It wasn't long until they discovered the perfect pace. The room filled with the sounds of their moans and slapping skin. Emmett had a firm grasp on Bella's hips. Edward had both of her breasts in his hands. He rolled her nipples with his thumbs while shoving his cock into her demandingly. Bella met him thrust for thrust.

Emmett was restraining himself. All he wanted to do was ram into her, but he was being cautious. Bella moved with him, her little sighs of approval spurring him on. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he was sure he wasn't going to last long. He wanted to tell her that she was beautiful and great and amazing and unbearably tight, but all he was able to manage was a pathetic whimper. He might have died from the effort to hold back if Bella wasn't on the same page as him.

Bella pushed back. Hard. With Jasper's cock still in her mouth, Bella demanded more, bouncing up and down on Edward's dick and pushing back to take more of Emmett in, and Emmett just about died. Bella hummed around Jasper's cock in reaction. He threw his head back, fisting her hair in his hands.

"Fuck, that's right baby, take it all in. Just like that." Bella hummed again, and Jasper bucked his hips, hitting the back of her throat. "Fuck!"

Edward thrust upwards, in perfect sync with Emmett. Bella was sandwiched in between them, concentrating on the three strong, virile men whose strokes and pushes were hastily driving her over the edge and tumbling her into orgasm number one. Instead of popping Jasper's hardness from her mouth, she kept him in, sucking him harder and screaming her ecstasy around his stiff length.

Bella stopped, overcome by her release. Jasper came with her, milking himself dry.

"Fuck, Bella!" He unconsciously pushed further into her mouth, gripping her hair. She swallowed everything he gave her.

Emmett and Edward continued to pump in and out of her, barely holding off their orgasms as Bella constricted around them.

Jasper pulled out and collapsed on the side of the bed.

Bella didn't think she could take anymore. It was almost painfully good. Edward was determined, though. She practically screamed when he flicked her clit, coaxing her into another release. It was the last straw for him, and with one last thrust, he came undone.

Emmett wasn't far behind.

A minute later, the four of them lay on the bed, a heap of sweaty, spent bodies.

"We're doing that again." Bella beamed. She'd half expected to not enjoy it. But she didn't just enjoy it; she fucking loved it! She felt like a new person, someone who wasn't afraid of men or what their bodies were made to do.

"We _so_ are." Emmett agreed, his face buried in her hair.

"Was it good for you?" Edward teased, tracing a long, elegant finger down her ribcage all the way to her wet pussy.

Bella giggled. "It was…adequate."

"Adequate? Is that all?" Jasper joined in. "I guess we'll have to give it another go."

"Suppose so." Bella said. Her face hurt from all the smiling. She couldn't stop!

"Practice makes perfect." Edward wiped some sweaty strands from her forehead, smudging kisses on her brow.

"Mm…not too often, though. This much love can put a girl in a coma. I'm not going to be able to walk tomorrow."

"Ah, but _not_ enough love can put said girl in a state of depression. If she doesn't have a certain manly dude named Emmett inside her at least once a day, she may wither." Emmett said.

Bella snorted. "If that girl has Emmett inside her once a day, she's going to wish she was asexual." She joked. Her body was definitely sore in every place she could imagine, and some places she didn't know existed.

"I'm starving." Jasper said, stretching his muscles. "I'll go make us lunch." He sat up, gathering his clothes and dressing. "What do you want, darling?"

"Anything." She replied. Jasper admired her naked form as he dressed. He somewhat regretted suggesting lunch. He'd much rather stay in bed and cuddle with Bella for a few more hours.

"I'm gonna go clean up." Bella announced, stealing a sheet from the bed to wrap around herself. She was feeling modest all of a sudden, no matter that she had three men fucking her at once just a few minutes ago.

"Want some company?" Emmett winked.

Bella shook her head.

"Aw, why not?"

"Do I need a reason?"

Emmett crossed his arms over his chest. "Hurry back."

Bella gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Will do." She scurried off to the bathroom, leaving three very satisfied men in her wake.

* * *

Soon, Jasper was in the kitchen making lunch. Edward and Emmett sat at the table, waiting for Bella to finish with her shower. She was taking longer than they thought she would.

"Do you think she's okay?" Emmett was afraid he had hurt her. He hadn't noticed any blood when he'd pulled out of her, but that wasn't to say she wasn't in pain. It wasn't like she'd tell them straight up.

"I don't know. Maybe I should check on her." Edward said, watching the doorway for her.

"No, I'll check." Jasper stood at the oven making a pot of spaghetti. He put his spoon down.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'll go." Edward wouldn't take no for an answer. His chair scraped against the floor as he got to his feet.

They were all startled by the sound of a knock at the front door. It was rare for anyone to show up at the house unannounced.

"We're not expecting anyone, are we?" Edward asked, but he knew they weren't. It was about one in the afternoon. Who would come at that time?

Edward and his brothers exchanged looks of chagrin and worry. Bella was still in the shower. They could hear it running. It was a blessing, they realized. No one would see her.

"Better answer it." Emmett said, taking charge.

They had no idea who would be there when they opened the door. Emmett swung it open, and there stood a man they had never seen before. Immediately, they were on alert. Any man was cause for alarm. He didn't look like anyone Bella had described, but they were still carefully observing him.

"Oh, hello." The man smiled nervously. "I'm sorry to bother you guys, but my car broke down not far away and my cell phone battery isn't charged. I was wondering if I could use your phone." He had light brown hair, a five o'clock shadow, and brown eyes. He was fairly tall, and as far as they could tell he was genuine.

The brothers silently agreed that he was safe.

"Sure." Jasper said, wishing the fucker had broken down somewhere else. He was tempted to throw the phone at the man and leave him outside, but it was chilly out. He didn't want to be rude. He'd just have to make sure Bella was out of sight the whole time.

"Come in." Jasper widened the door, and the man stepped in.

"My name's Oliver, by the way." He introduced himself. "Or Ollie. I'll be quick. I just need to call my friend. He has a tow truck."

"Of course." Emmett led him into the living room.

The shower was still on, they noted happily.

Jasper handed Oliver the cordless, stationing himself nearby to keep an eye on him.

"Thanks, man." Oliver took the phone, trying to act as if he wasn't intimidated by the Cullens' presence. He dialed, flashing Jasper a wary smile as he waited for his friend to pick up. "Hey, dude, it's Ollie. Look, my car broke down…Yeah, can you tow me? Good. No, Harvey Road. You'll see it. Yeah, thanks. I know, I should ditch her and get a new one. She's been acting up recently. Okay, see you in a few." He hung up, handing the phone back to Jasper.

"I really appreciate this, man. No one else was around, and I don't live close by."

"No problem." Jasper lied. _Get out of my house._

Edward was in the kitchen keeping an eye on the food. Emmett was in the hallway, making sure Bella didn't come out.

Bella dried her hair with a towel, refreshed. Her whole body ached, but she didn't mind. For the life of her she couldn't be unhappy. Not in that moment, even if she wanted to be.

Her stomach growled, and Bella remembered how hungry she was.

_Hope lunch is ready._

She stepped out of the bathroom, wholly unprepared for the voice she heard. Bella stopped dead in her tracks.

_No._

Her eyes met Emmett's. He looked at her, panic flooding him at the terrified look on her face.

Emmett grabbed her by the shoulders and walked her into the bedroom, closing the door quietly.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

But Bella couldn't speak. Not one word. She wasn't even in the room with him. She was out there with _him_. Oh, she would know his voice anywhere. It was unmistakable.

"Bella? What is it?" Emmett shook her lightly, but she was dumb to his presence.

Because the only thing she was aware of was that her father was in their house, and his name was the only word that crossed her mind.

**A/N** Phew! You just read twenty pages. Hope you liked it! The title of this chapter comes from the song "Walking After You" by The Foo Fighters.

Please Review! And have a great weekend!


	31. The Fracture

Disclaimer: I own everything times infinity.

**A/N** Sorry for the delay. This one is a little shorter. Hopefully, I'll get the next chapter up sooner!

Ménage

Chapter 31 –The Fracture

He used to carry a gun in his car. Sometimes it was in the trunk, hidden away. Bella remembered one time he had it up front, right on his lap as he drove. They were moving again, and Bella remembered thinking, _He could shoot me any second. He'd do it, too._

He always had one in the car, and, more often than not, on his person. Outside of work, he was locked and loaded.

But he didn't need a gun. He had his hands to work with, and those could choke anyone no matter their size.

He was such a clever man, such a spectacular actor. Bella didn't know how he did it. She supposed he was born like that, or perhaps over the years he had perfected his role.

And now her time was up. He was here. Did he know _she_ was there? Bella had no clue how he would know of her presence, but she knew better than to underestimate her father.

Emmett was watching her, staring into her blank eyes. "Bella, what is it? Bella?" He thought he should call Jasper or Edward, but not with that Ollie guy out there. Bella seemed to have gone into a state of shock. He hugged her, running his fingers through her hair in an attempt to get her out of it, and to comfort himself. He needed her close. She was scaring him.

"Honey, that man out there isn't your father." Emmett told her, hoping she knew that they wouldn't intentionally let that murderer into their house. "Please say something."

Bella heard him, heard him pleading with her. She'd been silent awhile. Thinking.

She blinked.

"I just…when I heard someone else in the house, I thought…" It was hard to talk when she was utterly panicked inside.

"Do you think it's him?" Emmett asked, completely willing to believe her no matter what she said.

Bella shook her head. "No, at first I did, but…I'm paranoid. He's not going to stay long, is he?"

Emmett smiled, relieved. "No, his car broke down and he's calling a tow."

"Oh. So…what does he look like?"

"Brown hair, brown eyes, late twenties, early thirties."

"What's his name?"

"Oliver. He seems like a nervous dude, but that's probably because I'm so intimidating." Emmett said. Bella cracked a smile.

"I'll stay in here with you." He promised, which made Bella feel at once secure and anxious. She needed to be alone, if only for a minute or two. There was too much to think about, too much to consider.

"No," Bella said, causing Emmett to look momentarily startled, "I mean, it might be a good idea if you were out there intimidating him."

Emmett smiled. "Yeah, but I'd rather be in here with you."

"Please, Emmett? I need to dry my hair, anyway. Besides, I'd feel better knowing he was being monitored. Even if it _isn't_ him."

Emmett couldn't say no. "Anything to make you feel safe. He should be gone soon. Then_ I_ can dry your hair."

Bella rolled her eyes.

Emmett yanked her forward, cupping her head in his hands and giving her a long, hard kiss.

"In case I don't come back." He stated dramatically.

"If you don't come back, I'm going to assume that you're a bit gay for this Oliver dude." Bella joked.

Emmett wrinkled his face in disgust. "Haven't I only recently proved how not gay I am? Do I need to show you again?" He brought one of his hands up to her breast.

Bella gently pushed him away. "No, no. Now get out there, you sexy beast."

Bella's smile faltered as soon as he was out the door. She made her way to the bedroom window, and was disappointed to find that the view was of the back. She'd forgotten. Bella eyed the door. There was no reason she'd be seen if she went out. Unless Emmett was standing right outside.

She wanted to see him, though. Had to.

The hallway was a long enough stretch. Jasper's room had the best view. If she remembered correctly, the drive could be seen from there. Bella opened the door, relieved that no one was there guarding her. Using caution, Bella crept the few paces it took to reach Jasper's bedroom.

_Please don't creak, please don't creak._

As it happened, Jasper's door was just as quiet as he was. Well, most of the time. She slipped inside, shutting it carefully. She could still hear their faint voices coming from the living room. A shudder went through her at the thought of her father being in their house that exact moment in time. He might be breathing the same air. He shouldn't be breathing at all.

Bella peeked through the curtain briefly. No one was out there, as far as she could see. No Laurent or Victor.

She was taken aback when someone came into her sight. It was Jasper and who she presumed to be Oliver. He was leaving, and Bella was surprised by that. Her father would definitely kill them if he knew she was there. Hesitation wasn't his thing. Blunt force was.

She couldn't see his face. Bella kept back so as not to be seen, but she could still see him well enough. If only he'd turn around.

It was obvious even from a distance that Jasper was impatient for him to leave. And the man was in the same boat.

_Maybe it's not him after all_.

From this angle, it _didn't_ look like him. Short brown hair? Not him at all. But Bella had to know once and for all. Maybe her paranoia was finally warping her sense of hearing. Maybe it wasn't his voice.

And a second later the man turned around, his gaze directed towards the window. Bella was in the shadows, but a dose of fear shot through her as he searched for something. She saw him.

And now she knew.

* * *

"Bella?"

They were always calling her name. Always worried. Bella had hurried back to their bedroom after finding out whether or not the stranger at the door was her father. She was sure her boys wouldn't appreciate her risking herself like that. He hadn't seen her, though. No danger. She wouldn't tell them she was watching.

Bella grabbed a brush and began untangling her hair, looking quite innocent as she did it.

"Bella…" Emmett, Edward, and Jasper swept into the room, happy to see her.

Emmett came and laid down on the bed next to her. Bella paused in her movements.

"He's gone." Jasper told her.

"Good." Bella sighed, hoping to appear neutral, but it didn't work. "What did you think of him?" Bella played it cool, or what she hoped was cool. She was determined not to give herself away.

"Average." Edward answered her.

Bella chuckled. "I _meant_ did he seem friend or foe?"

"He was a prick." Emmett said.

Edward rolled his eyes. "He was fine. Not a threat, at least not from what I could tell. If anything, _we_ made _him _nervous. He was as happy to leave as we were to get rid of him."

"Was he handsome?" Bella asked, a teasing lilt to her voice. But it was important.

The three Cullen men frowned.

"Ugly." Jasper said. "Very ugly."

"He looked like an alien." Emmett replied.

"Really, really short with two lazy eyes." Edward came and sat on the other side of her.

"Really?" Bella smirked, resuming her hair drying. "Sounds sexy. Did you see a wedding ring?"

Edward growled playfully.

Bella laughed. "I'm just joking. I'm glad he's gone."

That sobered them up.

"We shouldn't have let him in." Jasper said, taking a strand of her hair between his fingers. "Should have said our phone wasn't working and we don't own cell phones. I'm sorry that you were frightened." He whispered, kicking himself for his stupidity.

"I wasn't scared." Bella lied. Emmett, of course, knew she was lying, but he didn't say anything. Instead, he was silent, and she feared that he was going to find her out.

"I was a bit…surprised." Bella admitted. "But Emmett reassured me. I couldn't help but jump to conclusions."

"I'm sorry." Jasper kissed the top of her head.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked, referring to their lunchtime sexcapades.

_Sore, sore, sore! My ass needs a vacation._

"Okay." Bella said.

"_Bella_…" Sometimes Bella really resented the way Edward spoke to her, as if she was a child being admonished. She knew he was only after her well-being, but he never wanted to accept that some things were better kept in the dark. He just _had_ to know of every little twinge, what every frown meant, and when she didn't tell him, she felt like she was hurting him. He liked to coddle her. Heck, they all did; him and Jasper more so than Emmett. Bella was so used to being silent about her pains that their attentions were overwhelming. They wanted to know everything, and Bella had to bite her tongue from saying, _God! I can deal with it on my own!_

"Seriously, Edward, I feel fine." She glared daggers at him, warning him not to pursue it.

But did he listen? No.

"Bella, was it too much?"

Did he honestly want her to say yes?

"No. Edward, can we stop talking about this?" She pleaded. At least it distracted them from Oliver. But his angst over her was getting annoying.

"Alright, but if-" Edward began. Bella cut him off.

"If I suddenly collapse in agony, you'll know something is wrong." Bella said.

Edward scowled. "That's not funny."

"It's not meant to be."

"Leave her alone, Eddie." Emmett hit him on the arm behind Bella's back.

"Shut up, Emmett."

"Are we still having lunch?" Bella interrupted their bickering, weary. She'd rather forget the fact that her body was raw from sex and a spike in her blood pressure earlier on. They didn't need to argue about petty nonsense.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Jasper said. "Come on. I barely got it started." He took her by the arm, leading her away from his brothers. They went into the kitchen, closely trailed by Edward and Emmett. Bella was clearly fuming. Suddenly, all she wanted was to be alone.

Edward watched her, sorry for making her upset. It seemed to be getting worse. It was amazing how fast things could go downhill. It was barely twenty minutes ago that they were having sex, and now...

Bella looked down at her plate the whole time she was in the kitchen. She didn't eat much.

They all wondered what had gotten her like this. Was it simply because Edward asked her if she was okay? Was it Oliver? She was fine before. Now, all traces of her post-orgasmic bliss were gone.

No one dare ask her what was wrong.

Afterwards she left the kitchen, going into one of the bedrooms and closing the door.

They sat there, staring at the doorway. They didn't go after her.

"Shit." Emmett cursed. "You're a dick, Edward."

"I…I didn't mean to." Edward put his fork down, ashamed.

"There's more to it than that." Jasper said. "I think something _is _wrong. She's just not telling us."

Emmett cringed. "I was too rough with her, wasn't I? I knew it. I thought she was enjoying it."

"She was." Edward said, a little surprised. "It must have been Oliver." He sighed. "I wish she would talk to us."

"We have to give her space." Jasper said. His brothers raised their eyebrows. Out of the three, he was the worst at giving Bella her space.

Jasper laughed. "I know. I'm learning, though. I've gotten into enough arguments with Bella. I'd like it if today was an exception."

So they waited for her. And waited. Emmett eventually got bored, and decided to take his mind off of it by playing videogames. Edward tried to read a few chapter s of a new book, but couldn't get into it. Every word he read was 'Bella'. In the end, he joined Emmett in the fight against monsters.

Jasper did exactly what was expected of him. He stood outside the bedroom door listening. It was quiet inside, but any second he expected to hear her crying or moving around.

Nothing.

He tried the doorknob.

Locked.

Jasper took a deep breath, trying not to overreact. He had a terrible feeling in his gut, though. It was as if she wasn't there.

_Of course she's there. You're just worrying over nothing again. Don't panic. _

It had been two hours, give or take. Two hours without a sign of her presence. He knocked on the door, more insistently than he intended.

Called her name.

"Bella?" He got no reply.

He couldn't be blamed for panicking then. He called her name again, and again, louder each time. Knocked more loudly.

Finally he went to fetch Edward and Emmett. They looked up from their game, having heard his commotion in the hall. They knew immediately that something was wrong.

"She's not in there." Jasper was close to crying.

His brothers jumped up.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked.

"She's not answering, and I haven't heard one fucking thing. The door's locked."

That did it. The next moment they were at the door banging furiously. Emmett was fully prepared to break it down.

"Bella, if you're in there, open the door." Emmett ordered, his heart pounding. "You better be in there." He murmured.

"Bella, open the fucking door!" Jasper beat his fist on the door one more time, his patience and quiet panic replaced by wild fear.

"Love, please open the door." Edward begged.

Still no answer.

Emmett readied himself. He had never actually broken down a door before. Well, not on purpose.

Just as he was about to throw his body into the door, it swung open.

Bella stood, red-eyed and barefoot before them. Her lovers immediately rushed in, enveloping her in their arms. Jasper cradled her in his lap, his brothers on either side. Bella was sobbing and shaking. It was alarming. What had happened?

Jasper had believed with every fiber of his being that she was gone, had abandoned them. He truly felt the loss. But here she was, and he couldn't have been more thankful for her and sorry. He was sorry that she was in this state, and he was sorry that she felt the need to lock herself away from them instead of crying on their shoulders.

Bella's sobs permeated the room, and everyone was silent. Words weren't going to help her, they were aware. She just needed them there.

Jasper stood up with Bella so that Edward and Emmett could pull down the covers. Afterwards, he tucked himself and Bella in, as did Edward and Emmett. It didn't take long for Bella's sobs to turn into soft whimpers, and eventually she fell asleep.

The Cullen men looked at each other, silently exchanging their concern and pain. They were determined to pry Bella's troubles from her as gently as possible the next day. This couldn't go on. Their angel was not meant to suffer, and certainly not alone. Her pain was theirs. She had yet to accept that.

It wasn't late at night. Hell, it was barely night, barely dark. It was almost dinnertime, in fact. They decided to let Bella sleep. No one was willing to leave her side for even a second for fear that she would disappear. Jasper kept her snug against himself the whole time, dreading tomorrow. His panic and fear hadn't quite left him. His dominant instinct warned him that he was going to lose her. He'd been thinking it for some time; sensing it. She was going away. Something was going to happen, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

So he did the only thing he could and held a little tighter, a little more closely, and kept his eyes wide open throughout the night.

* * *

Bella shivered. It was so cold. She couldn't remember where she was.

She opened her eyes.

_Not this again._

At least she hadn't gotten far this time. It was unlikely she would, anyway, with the bell hanging over the bedroom door. Edward installed it every night before bed. She was there, her hand outstretched ready to exit, but she had woken.

Bella felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Come back to bed, sweetie." It was Edward. He led her back, and Bella noticed that they weren't the only ones awake. Jasper and Emmett were staring back at her, and although it was dark, she was sure she detected hurt in their eyes. But she hadn't meant to wander in her sleep. She never did. She didn't want to leave them.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, shimmying underneath the covers again. Edward got in next to her, taking one of her hands in his as soon as they were settled.

"Want to tell us what's wrong?" He expected a reprimand, but Bella only shook her head. No, no, no, she didn't want to say.

"Is there anything we can do?" Jasper asked.

Bella sniffled. "Just stay with me."

With that, she curled up into his chest, bringing Edward along with her.

"I thought you were gone." Jasper told her.

Bella didn't respond.

Emmett didn't say a word, either. He'd been quiet all day. He was bothered, but he, like Bella, wouldn't say just what was on his mind. They were all thinking along the same lines, however. Why didn't Bella open the door? Why didn't she say anything? _What was wrong?_

Jasper hardly slept that night. He kept dozing, then waking up. Each time he checked to make sure Bella was still with them.

By six o'clock, the sun was streaming in through the window. He was exhausted, but he wanted to do something. If only it didn't involve leaving Bella…

He wasn't sure if school was open. The fire had been small and, as far as he knew, inconsequential. They evacuated as a precaution. So they were probably working today.

He wondered if he should get out of it. Say there was a family emergency and keep close to Bella. He didn't want to leave her alone. What if someone else came to the door? If they hadn't been home yesterday, what would have happened? Oliver may have been innocent, but that didn't mean the next guy knocking on the door would be.

Jasper's thoughts were broken when Emmett stirred next to him. Edward and Bella remained as sound as rocks.

_Time to get up._

Jasper slowly peeled himself out of bed and got ready for the day. After his shower, he checked his cell phone for messages, and, sure enough, there was a message telling him that the school would be open.

Oh joy.

Jasper didn't bother making breakfast. He sat in the living room, instead, moping.

"What's up?" Jasper flinched. He hadn't realized Emmett was up yet.

"We have work today." Jasper replied.

Emmett nodded, sitting down across from him, a glass of orange juice in his hand. "Nothing new for a Friday. At least tomorrow is Saturday."

Jasper snorted. "I wish every day was Saturday."

"I feel you. Do you think we should take precautions with her today? You know, in case that freak from yesterday comes back. Bella was really shaken."

Was that it? She hadn't even seen him. It was understandable that she'd be scared, though. She was scared of _them_ when they met. That was just the way it was, with men especially.

"There's more to it than that. I know it. And I want to stay home. But, if I'm being honest, I feel the same way every morning before work. I feel like something might happen while we're gone, like it's a mistake to leave. I don't know what to do." He chuckled. "I wish I could carry her around in my pocket. That way she'd always be safe."

"Unless your pants caught on fire. That would be a problem."

Jasper smiled bitterly. "I don't think a day will go by that I'm not worrying about her. Is she still sleeping?"

"Yup. Edward's already taken advantage of our absence. He's practically super-glued himself to her. The fucker is probably pretending to sleep." Emmett took a drink, clearly unhappy.

Jasper frowned. "Are you and Edward fighting?"

"No. why?"

"You seem pissed at him. Did something happen?"

"I'm not pissed." But he was. Jasper just couldn't figure out why.

"We should get ready. I'm gonna go wake Fuckward up." Emmett said.

Oh yes, he was pissed.

Jasper followed him.

As Emmett had said, Edward was completely wrapped around Bella. She looked so peaceful. He tried not to disturb her. Emmett, however, didn't give a damn who he woke.

He poked Edward. "Get up!"

"Ow!" Edward swatted at him, sending him a death glare for waking him up.

"Time to get up." Emmett taunted. "Get up!" He pulled the covers off of both him and Bella, who awakened groggily.

Jasper wanted to punch Emmett for being so inconsiderate. What, did he have something against_ her_, too?

"Hey beautiful." Jasper swiped his thumb along her cheek. "Sorry to wake you."

Bella yawned, stretching. "Are you leaving?" She asked, watching him through-half-lidded eyes.

"Soon." He sighed. Maybe she would ask him to stay. He could call in sick again.

Bella sat up. "What time is it?"

"About seven-thirty." He turned to Edward. "You better hurry. We have to leave soon."

Bella furrowed her brow. "I thought there was a fire…"

Jasper shook his head. "Not a big enough one. Are you going to be okay?"

She shrugged. "Yes." She peered down at her lap, playing with her hands. "I'm sorry about last night. I don't know what got into me."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Emmett asked, hopeful.

"No. Really, I was just over-thinking…I can't even explain it." Bella said. Emmett's face dropped. They were all a bit disappointed that she still wasn't confiding in them. But they weren't going to press her. Not yet.

"Want me to make you breakfast?" Jasper asked.

"No, I'll get it myself."

They fell silent.

"I'm going to take a quick shower." Edward said, hopping out of bed and giving Bella a kiss. He almost suggested that she join him, but thought better of it. Emmett looked like he wanted to kill him. Shower sex wouldn't help him.

Fifteen minutes later they were ready to leave.

"The curtains are closed, right?" Emmett double-checked. "And the back door is locked?"

Bella laughed. "Emmett, it's all done. You guys went over the house. Twice."

"You can never be too cautious." He shot back.

"Mm-hmm. Come on. You're going to be late." Bella shoved him closer to the door. "Stop worrying about me. I promise I won't let anything happen."

Like _that_ was going to stop them.

Jasper stood at the door, wishing it was three o'clock already. "I love you."

Bella looked taken aback for a moment, but quickly recovered. She swallowed the lump in her throat and pretended he hadn't said anything. Instead, she got on her tip-toes and gave him a long, sweet kiss.

Jasper felt like he'd been cut. _Did you actually expect her to say it back?_ He realized that he had. He knew she loved him. Or so he thought. But she didn't acknowledge what he said.

"I'll see you later." She said, then moved on to Emmett, doing the same, and then Edward. It was odd, but as she hugged and kissed them, she was as distant as ever. She was going through the motions today, when yesterday she'd been sincere.

"Have a good day." She was rather sad in the eyes as she bid them farewell. It was heartbreaking to leave her, but they knew she wouldn't stand for them shirting their responsibilities. So they left, heavy-hearted, and anxiously awaiting the end of the day.

They couldn't get the look on her face as they left out of their heads the whole day.

* * *

"Could you go a little faster?"

"I'm already going over the limit, Emmett." Edward said. Emmett had been prodding him to speed since they first left school. He couldn't blame him. His heart and mind had been at home all day while his body sat at a desk. It was agony.

"Yes, but the cops are never along here, so step on it!"

"For god's sake, Emmett, we're almost home anyway." Jasper said. "I'd prefer we didn't crash or get pulled over."

"We won't."

"Look, there's our driveway, Em. See? Now stop bitching." Jasper acted calm and patient, but he was just as anxious as Emmett was. He felt a weight lift off his shoulders when they pulled in.

Emmett was first through the door, calling out Bella's name like he did every day.

"Baby, I'm home!"

They expected her to pop out of the kitchen or the living room like she usually did, but no such luck. So Emmett looked in the bathroom while Edward went into the bedroom. Jasper went down to the basement, certain that if she was anywhere, it was there.

But no, she wasn't.

They were puzzled. The house was in tact. All the doors were locked, curtains and shades closed.

"Bella?" Edward went into the kitchen, but she wasn't there either. Then, something caught his eye. He walked to the table, and his heart dropped.

It was a note. No, not a note; a letter, all folded and neat with their names emblazoned on it. He unfolded it.

"What's that?" Emmett came up behind him along with Jasper.

"A letter." Edward knew what that meant. They all did. Carefully, they read it, each word slowly killing them

_Dear Jasper, Edward, and Emmett,_

_I'm sorry. I don't want to leave you. You have to know that, but this is for the best. It's not safe for you, and I couldn't live if you were hurt in any way, especially because of me. I know you'll argue with what I'm saying and put up a fight, but please don't. Please don't try to find me. Forget me. You are all amazing and loving. These have been the best weeks of my life. I'll always remember them. You didn't do anything wrong, you should know. This is just the way it has to be. I know you'll make some other girls happy some day, and they won't be a fraction of the trouble I am. This is the hardest thing I have ever had to do. I hope you forgive me, and please be happy. For me. _

_Bella_

**A/N** I know, I know. I'm going to go hide now while you throw blunt objects at my head. But I promise it will get better! This story ain't over yet!

Please review!


	32. Ran All Day, Cried All Night

Disclaimer: We've gone over this before, haven't we? I guess I should remind you that I don't own anything…

**A/N** Hope you like this! Poor Bella got some hate for legging it last chapter, and I think I got a little hate, too. Hopefully I can redeem us both in your eyes.

Ménage

Chapter 32 –Ran All Day, Cried All Night

**I Always Knew You Would**

It was hard to tell who exploded first. It might have been Emmett, who threw one of the chairs at the refrigerator.

It could have been Jasper, who tore through the house in a frenzy, as if he was expecting the whole thing to be a joke and he was going to find Bella hiding underneath one of the beds.

But her minimal amount of clothing was gone. Even her toothbrush.

Or maybe Edward went off first. He wasn't loud about it. He was more frozen to the spot, unblinking and gaping. The offensive letter had drifted out of his hands and now lay innocent and terrible at his feet.

There was no doubt that Emmett was the angriest. That much was plain to see. He was angry because he knew. No, he couldn't say he knew that she was going to run off. What he had known all day yesterday was that Bella wasn't their Bella anymore. She was planning something. He had been certain of this, and, unfortunately, he'd been right. He supposed he was angry at himself more than anything. He could have stopped her, but he'd managed to convince himself that nothing was going to happen. All of the false alarms had conditioned him, and now that she was gone it seemed like the most obvious thing in the world. Surely anyone else would have seen it coming.

Jasper was pissed. He was pissed at Bella. How could she do this? Oh, he knew why she did it. There were two reasons he could think of. Either she didn't love them and decided to get out before it was too late or…she was protecting them, like she said. He knew it was the latter. It hurt that she felt she needed to leave them rather than trusting them. If only she had told them what was wrong…

Why the fuck _didn't _she? Oh, she was going to learn a thing or two when they found her. She had rejected their ideas from the beginning; she didn't believe that her problems were their problems, and she still didn't seem to grasp the fact that they belonged together. All that nonsense about them finding other girls? Fucking bullshit! How could she say such a ridiculous thing after telling her over and over that she was theirs forever? And she didn't actually believe that. That was impossible.

"Dammit!" Jasper kicked the coffee table, knocking it over.

Edward had finally regained his senses, but he still looked dazed. He walked into the living room, where Jasper and Emmett had congregated. It took awhile for the three of them to gain control of their fury and pain, but that was exactly what they needed to do if they ever hoped to get their Bella back.

"How long do you think she's been gone?" Edward asked, aware that time was of the essence.

"Probably since we left. She could be anywhere by now." Jasper said, his head in his hands.

"Not anywhere." Emmett said. "She's on foot." They looked at him, clearly horror-stricken. "Well she doesn't have a car or a bike, does she? And she can't exactly call anyone to come and pick her up. So wherever she's going, she's walking there."

Of course! Why hadn't they thought of that? It meant two things: she could only have gotten so far. Forks wasn't that big, and it was cold outside. Then there was the matter of her safety…

"She's too vulnerable." Edward muttered, distraught. "She's just out there in the open. Even if she sticks to the forest, there are animals in there and god-knows who. And if the wrong person sees her, that's it. We don't know where James is, but I'm willing to bet he's not far. She's live prey out there. What was she thinking? Where does she think she's going?"

They had all been asking themselves that. There were only so many places to take refuge when you had no one to go to and no money. If she had anything, she might be able to room at a crumby motel for a night. The idea of Bella being in a seedy motel with strangers lurking around made them shudder.

"She might have hitch-hiked." Emmett suggested. He hated the thought, but he had to mention it. If she was really desperate to get away, she might do anything.

"No, not her. It's too dangerous." Jasper protested. "She knows better." Then he laughed. "Or maybe not. She might be riding alongside Johnny Depp this very minute, singing country tunes and talking about his next movie."

"We have to find her." Edward said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "We should separate. We can't waste any more time. We should call mom and dad, too."

"Agreed." Jasper clenched his fist, trying to control his anger. "Did she take all of her stuff with her?"

"Her clothes are gone. I don't know what else…" Emmett said. They had a bit of cash lying around in case of an emergency. Emmett went into the kitchen to get it. He set it down on the coffee table.

And counted.

"You don't think she took any, do you?" Edward asked, alarmed. As far as he was concerned, their money was hers anyway, but he didn't think she would take their money and run with it.

"I'm just checking." Emmett explained.

"Well?" Jasper gritted his teeth.

Emmett sighed. "Two-thousand. It's all there."

"Fuck." Jasper put his hands in his hair and pulled at it hard. "Why didn't she take any?" He wondered aloud, angry.

His brothers frowned, confused.

"She doesn't have one fucking cent." Jasper said. "At least if she's out there, she should have something. I'd be happier if she'd grabbed the whole lot. Where is she going to go with no money? She's defenseless and small. Such an easy target. Such a fucking martyr!" He hit a nearby lamp, sending it to the floor where it shattered.

He stood seething for a minute, clenching and unclenching his fists as he quelled his temper.

"I'll call mom and dad. We need as many people out looking for as we can get. We're getting her back." Jasper continued.

"Fuck yeah." Said Emmett. "And if she thinks she's going to get off easy, she has another thing coming. I'll quit school and make sure she doesn't step one foot out of line."

Well, they were _all_ thinking that.

Jasper took his cell phone out of his pocket and quickly dialed his mom.

Esme picked up on the first ring, seeing that her eldest son was calling.

"Jasper?"

"Mom, we need your help." He did his best not to sound as pissed as he actually was. No reason to take it out on his mom.

"What's wrong, honey?" Esme had never heard that particular tone in his voice.

"Bella's gone. We need to find her. I was wondering if you'd help." He said it so fast that she barely understood.

"What? Gone? You broke up already?"

Jasper closed his eyes, resisting the urge to make a biting remark. "_No_, mom, we did _not_ break up. She left some fucking note telling us that she was leaving and that she's sorry and all that bullshit."

"Jasper, language!"

"Sorry." He said, impatient. They were wasting time. He could feel the seconds ticking by. "Look, we need to find her as soon as possible. Can you get off work now?"

"I'm not at work right now, as it happens. But, sweetie, does she want to be found? You might have to accept that she's not as invested in this relationship as you-"

"We're in love with her, mom. We're not going to let her walk away. And she's not safe out there by herself. She's out there in the open, and he's out there looking for her. She won't last a day. If anything happens to her…" Maybe he shouldn't tell his mom about the whole suicide thing.

"Alright, Jasper. Where do you think she is?" Esme wasn't about to argue with him.

Jasper sighed, so close to choking up. "I don't know. Anywhere. I'm pretty sure she's on foot, so I'd be willing to bet she's sticking to where she won't be easily seen." _I hope_. "But maybe you can look for her along the roads. We're going out soon. I guess dad is at work."

But he would see what he could do about that.

"Yes. I'll call him and see if he can get off. If it's not busy, he might be able to take a long break."

"I really appreciate this, mom." Jasper said.

"Do you really think she's in danger?"

"No. I know it."

"Alright then. I'm on my way out."

When Jasper hung up, he found Edward gawking at him, or at his phone, to be more precise.

"What?" Jasper went over to his brother.

"Your phone…" Edward's eyes lit up, and he suddenly had hope. Jasper and Emmett could see it.

"What about it?" Jasper didn't know what he was getting at.

"Did Bella take her cell phone with her?" Edward asked, urgent.

Jasper and Emmett shook their heads, bewildered.

"I don't know." Emmett said.

"Check." Edward demanded.

Bella kept her phone in the kitchen. She only ever used it when they called her from school. It was always in the same spot.

But now it was gone.

"It's not there." Emmett said. "I guess she took it."

Edward smiled, triumphant.

Jasper looked at him like he was crazy. "So? She took her phone with her. You don't actually think she's going to pick up if we call, do you? Don't be naïve."

Edward's smile widened. "No, I'm certain she won't pick up. But we don't need her to."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Edward shook his head. "Don't you remember? There's a chip in Bella's cell phone."

They looked at him blankly.

He elaborated. "So we can track her."

Jasper and Emmett lit up at that piece of news. Edward suddenly realized that _he_ was the one who made sure her phone could be tracked. He couldn't remember if he had told his brothers about it. Sure, it was meant more for kids, but…well, why wouldn't he want to know where she was? Maybe it was a bit stalkerish of him, but he didn't care. The time had come when doing such a thing was necessary. He just prayed it worked.

"How exactly do we track her?" Emmett asked.

"There's a website you go on, and-"

"I'll turn the computer on." Emmett rushed to the desk. They all stared intently at the screen as Edward told Emmett what site to go on. Their hearts just about stopped beating altogether when they saw that not only was Bella's cell phone turned on, but her location was right before their eyes.

And they were off.

**Planning an Execution**

Bella had almost broken down when they said goodbye. She wanted to die for what she was about to do. But it had to be done. It was either her or them, and she could never let anything happen to them. She'd known her time would be up eventually, and yesterday had signaled the beginning of the end.

When she heard the man who was in their house, Bella had been sure he was her father, come to destroy them. Then she saw him out the window, and, of course, it wasn't him.

She should have expected Victor to show up. He knew that she was there. He wasn't simply scouting the area; more like circling his prey. Bella knew that her father wouldn't be far behind. If she waited too long to act, it would be too late. It had driven her crazy all night. She'd cried and fought with herself over what she should do. She wanted to tell them.

But in the end, their lives were more at stake.

After they left, Bella cried. She cried as she packed her bags, and she cried even harder when she wrote that terrible letter. It was impossible to keep her composure. Her life was about to go down the drain. She meant what she wrote. She wanted them to be happy, even if it meant being with someone else. That thought killed her. She didn't want them to even _look_ at another woman, but that was unfair. They loved her, and she loved them. They wouldn't understand what she was doing and why. They'd say that they would take care of her and keep her safe, but Bella wasn't about to risk them.

And she was sick of being afraid. If she was going to die, then she was going down fighting and she was bringing her father down with her.

No, they would never understand that. It wasn't about her safety anymore. Hiding was making her all the more a victim.

No more.

Bella placed the letter on the table, pushing the image of them coming home and reading it out of her mind. She told herself over and over that this was for the best. As long as they were safe; that was what mattered.

Then she did something she really hated.

She called Victor.

He was quick to answer, and Bella had to take a deep breath before speaking. _Don't be afraid._

"Victor?" She couldn't help the slight tremble in her voice.

There was a brief silence. "Well, hello honeybee." She could practically hear him smiling. He voice dripped with arrogance. He had succeeded in his endeavor.

"Do you know where I am?" Bella got to the point.

Victor chuckled. "Yes, my little dove. I could smell you in that house yesterday. Those boys of yours sure were antsy over little old me."

Bella held back her tears. "Does _he_ know where I am?"

"Not yet."

And there it was. _Not yet_.

"Is he with you now?"

"No, sweetums. I mean, I can tell him if you_ want_ me to, but I have a feeling you don't."

"You're right, there."

"Protecting your boys? Tell me, which one are you fucking?"

Bella's eyes widened. That was the last thing he needed to know. "I'm not _fucking_ any of them." She put as much conviction into her voice as she could muster.

"Why am I having trouble believing that?" He taunted.

"Because you're a man."

Victor let out a loud, barking laugh. "Too true. So where do you want to meet?"

"Victor, you're going to help me, aren't you?" She was never sure of him, but there were times when she thought she could trust him to some extent. Hopefully, this was one of those times.

"What's in it for me?"

But there was always a catch with him.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"You know what I want. You promised, remember?"

Oh, Bella remembered. Her stomach was in knots as she desperately tried to think of ways to get out of it. Victor was, without a doubt, one of the biggest weirdos she had ever encountered. But he was a smart weirdo. It was all about getting what he wanted.

It was simple, what he wanted. He wanted _her_. It would be flattering if not for the fact that her father was rich. Victor, though perhaps a few degrees less monstrous than James Mercury, was not all that loyal or sane. He wanted what he wanted, and he knew how to get it. Bella believed that he really was attracted to her, but her inheritance was probably much more attractive. She wasn't stupid. Years ago, she'd agreed to marry him in exchange for his help. Now she was eighteen and he was done waiting. Bella didn't know what he had planned, but she figured it had something to do with killing her father. There was no way in hell that her father would ever let her date someone, much less marry them.

And there was no way in hell that she was ever,_ ever_ going to marry Victor. She could already feel the nausea creeping in. There was never a plan involved, because how was she supposed to know what the situation would be a few years down the road? All she did know was that she would find a way to escape them both. Only now she was cornered. If she didn't agree to marry Victor, then he would have the Cullens killed.

"I remember." She told him. "And you won't tell him about them…"

"As long as you keep your word, then we have a deal. Your little Cullens are safe. Don't worry, Pumpkin, they're really not a concern of mine. As long as they don't interfere, that is."

"They won't." She swore. _Shit, he knows who they are!_

"Good. So, where shall I pick you up, my dearest Bella?"

Bella took one last look at the house she had called home for the past few weeks. She didn't want to be overly sentimental just then. She'd never leave if she couldn't retain some air of coldness. One thing was for sure, though: she'd never forget this place. She'd always yearn to come back. But the house was nothing compared to the men who lived there. She knew she was never going to see them again.

This was it.

* * *

Bella stood alongside the road at a designated corner waiting. It wasn't long before he pulled up. She slid into the passenger's seat, which smelled something awful.

"Long time no see, lover. Shall we?" Victor hit the gas, and they went speeding down the road.

They arrived at his house a little after noon. He couldn't stay long, he said, so he tucked Bella away in the bedroom.

"Work beckons, my pretty one." And he went out the door. He didn't need to tell her not to go anywhere or not to call anyone. The threat was ever-looming. If she did anything out of line, she was putting the men she loved in danger.

Bella didn't know what to do. There was only so much time to ponder until Victor came back, and then what? What did he expect? He might be out there right now plotting her father's demise. Bella had to admit that she wasn't all that happy about Victor doing that particular deed. She didn't consider herself to be a violent person, and certainly not a murderer, but if anyone was going to kill him, it should be her. That would be her closure. She'd get no satisfaction if Victor did it. He was only doing it for money and power. She was doing it for revenge and justice and peace. It was sick, but she truly felt that was what she needed. Revenge and justice were the same thing.

But she didn't have a choice. She wasn't going to just walk up to her father and shoot him or something.

Bella sat on the bed, her belonging at her side. She wasn't going to take anything out of the bags. Didn't even care to keep them. Really, she took the clothes and such so that they wouldn't have to deal with them. No reminders. God, she missed them! It had only been a few hours, but knowing that those hours were going to turn into a lifetime gave her one of the worst pains. She never thought she'd be here. Never imagined she'd have anyone to leave behind. She wondered if they would ever forgive her.

Bella couldn't stand the silence and the waiting. If she didn't stop thinking about them, she'd kill herself.

She spent the next few hours contemplating. Waiting. Searching. She wandered around the house, unsure of what she was looking for. An escape plan? A genie in a bottle? James Bond? What she found was a small house with very little in it. There was absolutely no touch of Victor. He was a colorful freak of a man, yet all around her were bland colors and not one sign of clutter. It was so impersonal. She wondered if he'd killed the owner and moved himself in. That sounded like something he might do.

There was hardly any food in the kitchen or personal items around the house. The television worked, much to her astonishment. She sat down on the couch, keeping her body stiff as a board. She didn't think she was capable of relaxing in her enemy's household. It was just her luck that Jerry Springer was on.

_My father is a transvestite and he's having an affair with my girlfriend._

Bella snorted, watching as the man's wife and some girl with no bra on smacked each other around. She became so engrossed in the show that time flew by, and before she knew it the front door was being unlocked.

She held back her animosity as Victor came into view. He had a cocky expression on his face. He was perfectly aware that she was not happy to see him. Bella scooted over as he came to sit next to her. He wasn't having that, though, and put one of his long, pale arms around her waist to pull her closer. Bella wanted to throw up. On _him_, preferably.

"Glad to see me?" He was way too close to her. His lips were threatening to make contact. She cringed.

"Aw, don't pretend you don't want me, cheesecake." He cooed.

_Stop referring to me as food, you moron! I am not a cheesecake or a pumpkin, or an apple!_

"I _don't _want you." Bella said, looking him dead in the eye.

"Of course you do." Victor said, full of condescension. "I was being good to you. I can be very patient when I want to be. But now that you're here, why don't we start the honeymoon early?"

Bella pushed him away. "No."

"It's not like you're a virgin." He smirked.

Victor slid his hand down to her crotch and began rubbing her. Unlike with Jasper, Edward, and Emmett, she took no pleasure from his ministrations. She slapped his hand and stood up.

"I said no!" She put as much distance between them as she could.

Victor rose, not in the least bit perturbed. "That's no way to thank your hero, Bella. I _did_ get rid of your scum father this afternoon, and I _am_ your future husband. All I ask for is some gratitude in return." He slowly advanced.

"He's not dead." Bella said. James Mercury was not that easy to kill. He was lying. He had to be.

"Oh, but I did. But don't worry; I made it appear quite natural. No one will suspect a thing. And if they do, well…I'll just kill them."

Bella remained unconvinced.

"I've been waiting to have you for years, Bella. You should be thankful I didn't take you against your will. But I'm tired of waiting, and I want you in my bed. Or on the floor, whatever floats your boat."

Bella's mind raced. This was happening _now_? She was going to get raped again. There wasn't time to think of what to do.

Images of the men she left behind flashed through her head. They would be so ashamed of her right now if they knew. They wouldn't even want her back after this. She was already tainted, and it was about to happen again.

But not if she could help it. Not without a fight.

_Stay strong._

Victor strode over to her, confident that he had her in his clutches. Which he kind of did.

Bella didn't react when he kissed her. He started off gentle, but when he got no response, he demanded more. He tried to force his tongue into her mouth, and he had her waist in a vice grip.

Bella panicked. _No, I'm not letting this happen._ She brought one fist up and punched him in the jaw. Victor recoiled, momentarily shocked. Then he grinned, undeterred.

"You want to play rough, do you?" Bella glared at him. There was no way she was going to be able to talk her way out of this.

In the next split-second, Victor backhanded her across the cheek. He went in for another ravaging kiss, and Bella struggled to dodge it. Victor's lips met her neck instead.

Bella brought her knee up, connecting it to his crotch.

Victor clutched at his injury with one hand, laughing bemusedly at her attempts to fight him off.

"Well, if you insist, my dear. I'll give it to you nice and hard." He sent the both of them tumbling to the floor then. Bella hit her back hard, and her head gave a nice thump in greeting to the hardwood floor. She cried out, feeling faintly dizzy, but was determined not to black out. Victor was clearly enjoying what he would call her "feistiness". She felt him harden against her stomach as he began to undo her pants. She was at an even bigger disadvantage since he already had her legs spread. He started pulling her pants down.

_No, no, no!_ Bella managed to free one of her arms. Victor was distracted (and she felt sick that it had come to the point where he was taking his pants off and she was spread out for him). Bella grabbed a hold of his hair, bringing him down to her level, and latched her teeth onto his shoulder.

"Ahh!" Victor tried to stop her, but was unsuccessful. His skin broke easily. He refused to get off of her despite the pain he was in. "Bella, I'm going to fucking kill them if you don't stop!" He bit out through gritted teeth. But Bella wasn't falling for that. She would do whatever it took to make sure he didn't have a chance to hurt anyone she loved. Or herself.

Victor stilled suddenly with a sickening grunt. Bella opened her eyes to find him staring at her in shock, his mouth agape. He was drawn off of her by someone she had failed to realize was there.

Her father didn't say anything as he stood above her wielding a knife that had only just gone into Victor's back. Drops of blood made speckles around her feet. His icy blue eyes never left hers as he stepped towards her, his grip tightening around the knife that Bella was sure was going to be the end of her.

And all she could think about were the three beautiful men she was never going to see again.


	33. Respire

Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. Twilight.

Ménage

Chapter 33 –Respire

Bella didn't believe in God or the afterlife. She didn't believe that there was a Hell beneath their feet and a Heaven above their heads. She didn't know precisely what she believed or what she wanted to believe. She figured she was going to be finding out that great mystery soon enough, however. Too soon. She wasn't ready to die. Not even close. A long time ago she had accepted that her life would be a rather short one, and today she had had to accept that idea all over again. But now it was different. She wasn't going to simply lay there and take it like a ragdoll. She'd tasted a better life, and now she wanted to fight for it. Or try.

She met her father's stare, and it was as if she had never left, like the past few weeks were a dream and she'd been with him the whole time. She could see he was mad as clearly as she could see the blood on the floor. It wasn't mad, it was _madness_.

Victor was still breathing, barely, beside her. He was dying. Bella couldn't find it in her to feel pity for him. What a waste that would be. As she stared down her father, though, she thought about the irony of it: She'd been saved by the man she needed saving from. From one horror to another.

She noticed that her pants were still undone from what Victor had tried to do. With a shaky hand, she made herself decent. Well, as decent as possible under the circumstances. He watched her, not a trace of goodness or light in his features. Pure anger, pure madness.

Up until then he'd been silent, calculating.

"You betrayed me." He spoke so lightly under his breath, as if he was talking to himself, but his words were meant for her ears. He took a step closer. "You always want to run from me. And this is where you run to?"

Bella didn't say anything. She was frozen, not so daring as to move tactlessly and spark more violence. She had to think, and think fast.

"Get up." He ordered.

Bella stayed where she was.

"_Get up_."

The bedroom was close by. She might be able to make it.

He took another step.

"You should know better than to play with me, baby. When I tell you to do something, you do it." He sounded the way he always had; so chastising and condescending.

Bella had never moved so fast in her life. She made a dash for the bedroom without blinking an eye, and he was right on her heels, but she slammed the door and locked it the very second he reached it.

"Open the fucking door, Bella!" James beat his fist angrily against the door.

Bella ignored him. She needed to find a way out.

Couldn't let fear get in her path.

There was a window that was big enough to climb out of.

"You think I'm going to hurt you?" She heard her father say.

_Well duh._

"I'm not going to kill you, Bella." He swore, sounding rather convincing. "I just want you to come back home. I won't punish you harshly. But you have to learn." He waited for her to say something, but Bella was concentrating on getting out (without much success). Unfortunately, the window was stuck. It was an old window and had been painted recently. Bella couldn't believe her bad luck.

_Not like you should be surprised. Why _wouldn't_ the window be stuck?_

"Stop trying to leave me!" James roared, giving the door another hard hit. It was easy to discern what she was doing. He wasn't going to let her escape him. Bella let out a small whimper. Her legs shook as she hastily worked on opening the window.

"Bella!" He started kicking at it, and Bella couldn't wait any longer. She grabbed a lamp and smashed it into the window. It took another try to shatter it. Shards of glass stuck up in the frame. Bella broke them off quickly before stretching one of her legs through to make her escape. She had just gotten one foot on the other side when the bedroom door came crashing down onto the floor.

Bella shrieked as she was dragged away, her leg getting sliced up by the broken glass. James threw her down on the bed, gripping her by the shoulders with his blood-covered hands.

"I told you to_ stop_, Bella! But you never listen." He growled. He was completely pressed against her, and Bella couldn't move to save her life. It was not the first time she had felt small and weak.

He became suddenly tender then, caressing her cheek with one sullied hand. "I've missed you. And you were close the whole time. I knew you were." He sniffed her hair. Bella clamped her eyes shut, feeling sick. "Were you letting him touch you?" He whispered.

Bella shook her head.

"Speak." He demanded. "It's been too long since I've heard your voice. Tell me he didn't make love to you."

_Make love. Like he knows what that is._

"No." Bella finally said, keeping her voice strong.

James cocked his head curiously. "You're lying." He moved the collar of her shirt, revealing several love bites. He chuckled humorlessly, and Bella's fear spiked. She couldn't lie. It was obvious what she had been doing.

Her father fingered the marks roughly. "I'm going to kill him." He said.

Bella's eyes widened. "B-but he's already dead." She said, referring to Victor, hoping that was who he meant.

"Do you think I'm stupid, baby?" He patted her wounded leg affectionately. Bella had a dreadful idea that she knew what he was talking about.

"He thought he was being clever. He thought I didn't know that he was disloyal to me, that I wouldn't think anything of the way he looked at you. But you're _mine_, and I'd do anything to reclaim what belongs to me. I followed him, you see. I know those men were hiding you from me. And, as it appears, they were doing more than that." He smiled, showing his teeth. It looked more like a grimace, in Bella's opinion. "Which one? Come on, Bella, I'll have to know which one violated my daughter. And I'd like to know which son Dr. Cullen is going to lose."

_No! _

Bella tried to knee him, anything to get away, to hurt him. But he was too strong, too focused.

"You're mine. Why do you disobey me? Why do you hurt me?" He stopped her flailing, pinning her arms to her sides.

"Because you're my dad!" Bella spat. "You're supposed to take care of me and love me like a _dad_ does. You're not supposed to rape me and lock me in a fucking basement! Real dads don't do that to their daughters."

James scowled. "_Real_ dads, Bella? How can you say that? I love you more than anyone, more than any other father ever loved his own flesh and blood. I knew from the day that you were born that you were going to be mine; that you were meant for me. I knew I could never let my angel go. There's nothing wrong with a father loving his daughter."

It barely registered to Bella that she was sobbing. Why did her father have to be sick? Why did he have to be a monster? Why couldn't he be normal?

"I never raped you." He cooed, not quite finished. He let his hand wander up her thigh and to her crotch. His eyes were wild and glinting. "I made love to you. That's what you do when you love someone as much as I love you."

Bella's choking sobs brought a smirk to his lips. "You never learn, Bella. I'm going to have to be not so nice to you for awhile. You have to earn my trust, and you need to be punished. You let one of those sissy boys touch you here, didn't you?" He patted her core.

She didn't answer. It wouldn't do any good, anyway. He was going to do what he wanted to do, and nothing she said could sway him one way or the other. So she didn't say that, yes, they had touched her there, had made love to her, the real kind of making love that he didn't know about. And they loved her the right way.

And she loved them back.

She wasn't going to say any of that.

"It's alright." He continued. "I knew you'd come back so I prepared. Your room is ready for you. I'm afraid I won't be able to let you out for awhile, Bella." He was, of course, talking about the basement.

They were both startled when a sudden bang rang out.

And there was Victor in the doorway with a gun aimed right at them. It was smoking. Bella couldn't tell what exactly he had shot.

James laughed, his calm demeanor unwavering. Victor was still alive and barely kicking. Bella could tell that he was having trouble breathing. He was bleeding to death, no doubt, and had most likely punctured an organ or a major artery.

_I wonder how much his body parts will be worth_, Bella thought absentmindedly in a moment of sick irony. It serves him right, she thought. But, in the end, he was the one who had the gun. Not a time for laughter.

James stood up from the bed, unarmed save for a knife. He was completely vulnerable to a bullet. Bella wished Victor would just shoot him if that's what he intended.

But that wasn't what happened. James taunted him for a minute, goading him. He was so unaffected that Victor hesitated. He wasn't getting the reaction he wanted; the fear. He wanted him to beg for his life.

Bella slinked back, easing the pressure from her leg. The blood was seeping steadily, and her head was a bit fuzzy from when she banged it on the floor earlier. She watched, half-dazed, as Victor and her father stood opposite each other. It was ridiculous, she thought. If someone was going to die, then get it over with. Do it.

_Just shoot him!_

And then Victor made his decision. He cocked the gun, aiming it at James' head.

Turned it.

Pointed it at Bella instead.

And fired.

* * *

"There. That's the house." Jasper told Emmett, who insisted on driving. They had sped the whole way there, their eyes peeled for the house that their Bella was in. It was a solitary home. No neighbors right next door. Emmett parked on the side of the road and jumped out of the car. To say they were in a hurry would be an understatement.

It was pure luck that Carlisle and Esme arrived at the same time as their sons did. Jasper had called his mom back to tell her where they believed Bella was. Carlisle was already on his way home, so Esme waited for him. They pulled up right behind Emmett.

There were two other cars in the driveway. Everyone took note of that. Carlisle looked at his wife, regretting that he let her talk him into bringing her along. If anything happened to her…

"Dad, did you bring your gun?" Edward asked. He knew his father owned one (just in case) and had asked that he bring it (just in case).

"Yes." Carlisle patted the holster hidden underneath his jacket. "How do you want to do this?"

They didn't know what to expect. They were sure Bella was in there, and if she wasn't, she had been. Was she a prisoner? Or was she there willingly, perfectly happy to be away from them? And was anyone else there with her? They had little doubt. That was why they made sure they had a gun.

"We could just knock." Emmett said matter-of-factly.

Everyone looked at him as if he was crazy.

"What? It'll be less suspicious than climbing through a window."

"We don't want to announce ourselves." Jasper gazed at the house in front of them. "We have to use strategy. We don't know what we're getting into. And we don't know who-"

POP!

Everyone let out a collective gasp, their eyes brought back to the house.

A gun had gone off. It was so distinct that there was no question as to what it was. Someone had fired a gun inside the house.

But Bella was in there.

A few seconds later another gunshot was heard.

They didn't think. All thoughts of strategy were gone, and they raced to the door, Jasper in the lead. The front door was already unlocked.

The first thing they saw was blood. It had been smeared on the floor, and it made them sick. It might be her blood.

"Bella!" Jasper cried out, not caring if he alerted anyone else in the house to their presence. He just wanted to get to her, just wanted her back in his arms.

They had to find her.

"Be careful, son." His dad placed a hand on his shoulder. Jasper nodded, only half heeding his father's words. Emmett and Edward flanked either side of him.

It was impossible to avoid all of the blood on the floor. They followed the trail of red into what they presumed was a bedroom. The door was ajar. Jasper approached the door cautiously, hearing muffled sobs coming from within. He pushed the door open.

The first thing they noticed was the body of a man lying on the floor. His eyes, lifeless, stared unseeingly ahead of him towards the bed.

And then they saw her.

It was hard to tell who screamed first; Esme, who looked upon her surrogate daughter in horror. Or Jasper, Edward, and Emmett, whose hearts shattered into a million fragments at the sight.

The man who was, without a doubt, James Mercury, sat on the bed. And there was Bella, unmoving, in the middle of the bed. Blood seeped from her midsection. She was perfectly still.

"No!" Edward made to go to her, they all did, but James was finally aware of their presence. He aimed a gun in their direction as he looked at them, his eyes wet with tears. His breaths were quick and shallow and his hands were covered in blood.

Jasper almost didn't care if he got shot. He needed to get to Bella. She was so still, so pale…He knew, deep down, that it was too late.

Carlisle stepped forward in front of his sons, a picture of calm and rationality. "James, put the gun down. Let me see Bella. We have to help her." He tried to reason with his co-worker. If it wasn't already too late to save her, it soon would be.

James clenched his jaw. "Why?" He sobbed. "She's already left me. She's dead." He had come undone. He literally shook with his grief. "She wasn't supposed to die. He wasn't supposed to shoot her. But look at her," but they had yet to let their eyes wander from her limp form, "she's just a doll now. Just a body."

Esme sobbed quietly behind her husband. Her sons clutched at each other, inconsolable. They weren't ready to believe the psychopath in front of them. He had to be wrong.

"She needs a hospital, James. It's not too late. We can't just leave her there to bleed to death. Please, let me see her." Carlisle took another step, but was quickly admonished.

"No!" James cried, pointing the gun more fiercely this time. "She's mine! You don't get to touch her." His eyes traveled wildly amongst the rest of the Cullen men. "Which one of you did it? Huh? I know it was one of you. You dirtied my little girl. You touched her. Which one? You?" His eyes landed on Emmett.

Emmett held his chin up in defiance. "I love her." He said.

Esme cried harder. "Emmett, no!"

Jasper and Edward got in front of their youngest brother in an attempt to shield him from James' wrath. Jasper caught his dad's eye, silently urging him to get his gun out.

James, quite maniacal at this stage, waved his gun around, laughing. "It doesn't matter, children, you're all going to die. I've got enough bullets for every one of you. Although perhaps I should let the lady free. I really can't stand it when women cry. Or maybe I'll just shoot you in the head, Esme. That'll get you to shut up."

Esme glared at him.

Carlisle pointed his gun at James then, furious. "Don't you _ever _threaten my wife and children."

James continued laughing, unfazed by the fact that a gun was aimed at his head. "Carlisle, my friend," the Cullens frowned, "I fail to see your point. Wives are interchangeable, but we all die in the end, so why make a fuss over a little fast-forwarding? I already lost my daughter, so I only think it's fair that you lose someone you love, too. Even the score a bit. If it wasn't for your meddling offspring, Dr. Cullen, my lovely girl wouldn't be dead. But they took her away from me, they made her betray me. She was mine, and they stole her. You can't just take someone who doesn't belong to you!" His hands shook with his rage and tears. James really _was_ a madman.

Emmett wanted nothing more than to pummel the creep. He couldn't believe they were just standing there while Bella lay there, mere feet away. She was so close, yet unreachable. She was dead.

_Don't think that way. You don't know that. She might still be alive._

Emmett found it impossible to control his tears. It felt like his heart was about to stop beating. Bella was dead. That was all he could think about. He didn't care about his own life anymore. Screw it.

Edward couldn't take his eyes off of her. He searched for the slightest sign. He willed her to breathe, to open her eyes, to twitch, anything. But he got nothing. _Please, Bella, please don't leave us. Please don't make us live without you._

In his gut he felt that she was already gone, deserting them once again and in the perfect hiding place. But they would follow her. He hoped there was a Heaven. They were going to find her there and be together. It was his last consolation.

Jasper, for one, struggled to hold on to his last bit of hope. His head was saying that she was dead. His heart told him not to give up. If only they could get James out of the way…

Edward held hands with both of his brothers, each contemplating what move they should make. They could hear their mother whimpering behind them, terrified of losing a husband or a child along with a daughter.

James was done arguing, apparently. In the next second he fired his gun.

Emmett cried out as the bullet entered his shoulder, and Esme screamed. Carlisle didn't hesitate to shoot, striking his old co-worker in the abdomen. James fell back on the floor with a howl of pain, and Jasper charged forward, kicking the man's fallen gun away and grasping him by the shirt. He couldn't resist punching him in the face. But he wasn't about to waste any more time. He rushed to Bella's side, unable to control his sobs as he beheld her.

Esme tended to her youngest son, but Emmett swatted her away, more concerned about Bella than his shoulder. Edward supported him as they made their way to her. Esme whipped out her cell phone and dialed 911.

"Dad," Jasper choked, "do something. Please do something. I don't think she's breathing." His body was wracked with sobs. His hands were busy applying pressure to her wound. He barely registered his mother coming up behind him and hugging his back to her tightly as they both cried. She was trying to ease his shaking, but to no effect.

Carlisle kept a straight face as he checked her pulse, praying for a sign of life.

"Dad, please tell me she's alive. Please. Don't say she's gone. She's not allowed to die. She can't. She can't do this to us." Jasper wept, burying his face in Bella's neck like he often did when they made love.

Carlisle could have wept with relief when he felt it. In fact, he did let a tear escape. A small smile graced his lips.

He turned to his family. "She's alive, but barely." His sons watched him in disbelief. _It wasn't too late! _

"Her pulse is very faint." Carlisle continued. "She needs a hospital as soon as possible."

"They're on their way." Esme said, and indeed, they could already hear the distant sirens approaching from a few roads down.

Edward grasped one of Bella's limp hands. "Hold on, love. Don't leave us."

Jasper swept some of Bella's matted hair off of her forehead and leaned down to give her a delicate kiss. "Stay with us, darling. Don't go anywhere." Bella's eyes fluttered briefly, but didn't open. Jasper was sure that she heard him, though. He smiled, taking a deep breath. "I love you." He kissed her cheek.

Edward did the same. His reddened eyes met Jasper's before drifting back to his beloved. He, Jasper, and Emmett each had a hand on Bella's stomach, keeping pressure on her gunshot wound. They momentarily touched their fingers together, mutually determined to do all that they could to save the woman they loved, and to stay together. That was what mattered. Together, they'd get past anything.

* * *

Emmett put up a fight when he was told he couldn't go into the ambulance with Bella. He'd been shot, but so what? He wanted to be with her, but he was forced into a separate one instead. In the end, it was decided that Carlisle was the one who should ride with her, seeing as he was the doctor. He'd deal with the police later. Esme talked to them in his place while Jasper and Edward drove like demons to get to the hospital. Bella was already in the ER when they arrived, under their father's care.

And they waited. That was all they could do.

* * *

It took hours. Hours of surgery. Carlisle was in there with her trying to make her better, and they were outside of her room praying she survived.

Jasper and Edward were planted outside her door most of the time, going back and forth to Emmett's room every so often. Esme was with Emmett, who'd been put on heavy pain medication. The bullet had been removed from his shoulder, and now he was recovering. As doped out as he was, he was still ticked off that he was stuck in a room while his brothers waited outside of Bella's room. He craved to be as near to her as possible. Esme promised to update him as soon as there was any news.

"But what if something happens and I'm not there?" Emmett protested.

More time went by.

Finally, Carlisle emerged. His sons looked up at him expectantly. They were ready to accept anything except the worst case scenario.

"She's going to make it." Carlisle said. Jasper and Edward stood up, ready to go to her that very minute. Tears of relief streamed down their cheeks.

"We managed to stop the bleeding, and luckily the bullet missed any major arteries. It may take some time for her to wake up, however-"

"When can we see her?" Jasper demanded to know.

Carlisle smiled. "Not right now, Jasper. I'm sorry. She's being placed in recovery."

Fuck. They'd have to find a way to sneak in.

"How bad is it?" Edward asked. He dreaded the idea of Bella never fully recovering.

"Like I said, she was lucky. No permanent damage, but she did lose a lot of blood. It'll take time to recover."

They nodded.

"Dad…" Edward was afraid to ask. "Did…was she…raped?"

"No, Edward. She was spared that, thankfully." Carlisle revealed.

"Thank god." Edward sighed.

"How's Emmett doing?" Carlisle asked, worried about his youngest child. He'd tried not to think about it while he was working on Bella. He knew it wasn't life-threatening, but he was a concerned parent. And he felt guilty. He should have pulled the trigger before James even got a chance to harm his son.

"Dad? Did you hear me?" Edward said. "Emmett's fine. They've got him all drugged up, and he's been whining like a baby for hours, but he'll be okay."

Edward cast a longing gaze at the door leading to Bella. He needed tangible proof that she was really there, breathing the same air.

"Good. I'm going to go see him in a few minutes. Is your mother with him?"

"Yes." Jasper answered.

"I'm going to go get cleaned up." His dad said.

They nodded. _Better go tell Emmett._

Emmett was at attention as soon as they walked through the door.

"Well?" He asked eagerly.

Edward and Jasper sat on either side of him, Edward next to his mom, who also waited for the news.

"She's going to live." Edward barely got the words out before he had to stop, putting his head in his hands. Emmett, with his good arm, brought him forward so that his head was on his chest. Emmett hugged him.

"I know," he said, "I thought she was dead, too. I thought that was it." He wasn't ashamed to let tears streak down his face. It was better than crying a fucking waterfall at Bella's funeral.

Esme was full-out sobbing, distraught.

Jasper stood, concerned. "Mom?" He went over to her, gathering her in an embrace. "What is it?"

She'd had the strangest expression on her face earlier. He had no idea what she was thinking. His mom was usually so open with her feelings.

"It's just I…" She cried into Jasper's shirt, finding it difficult to stifle her hysteria. "T-that man, I…I met him once at a Christmas Party and…he's a monster!" Jasper closed his eyes. Yes, he _was_ a monster. "I don't understand how someone can be like that, how they can do that to someone, and their own child. I know what he did, but when I saw him again it just hit me. Bella…she had to live with that man. And now she's trying to hang onto her life. It's not fair. It's just not fair." She shook her head, another wave of tears emerging just as Carlisle came in.

"Honey…" He took her from Jasper. He whispered sweet, consoling words to her that their children couldn't hear. Esme eventually calmed down.

"I think we could all use a rest." He said. It was long past midnight. Everyone was exhausted.

"Can we see her now?" Jasper asked with pleading eyes. His dad nodded. "Yes, but she's sleeping. It could be awhile until she wakes up. Maybe days."

They understood. As long as she was alive, as long as she would wake up eventually, then that was okay. They'd wait forever.

"I'll show you where she is." Carlisle said, keeping his arms around his wife.

Emmett started to get up.

"Emmett…" Carlisle warned.

But Emmett wasn't going to put up with any reprimands. "What? Like hell I'm staying in here. I want to see her. Besides, I'm fine. See?" He stood with a slight wobble.

"You should be sleeping. Didn't the nurse put you on medication? You should be out by now."

"I'm immune." Emmett sniffed, wanting to get off the subject. He took a step, nearly losing his balance. Jasper caught him.

"Back to bed, Emmett." His dad instructed.

Emmett pouted. "No! I have to see Bella. Just a few minutes and then I'll go to sleep, okay?"

_God, I sound like a five-year-old. _

"Let him go, Carlisle." Esme said, placing a hand on her husband's chest. She wasn't about to let any of her children suffer even more after what they'd been through. Of course they wanted, _needed_, to see the girl they loved after almost losing her forever.

Carlisle sighed. "Alright, but then straight to bed. I know you want to see her."

They got a wheelchair for Emmett, and then they made the short trip to Bella's room. Everyone but Carlisle and Esme were surprised to see a guard standing outside the door.

Edward furrowed his brow and looked at his dad.

"Laurent is still on the loose." He explained.

They were immediately on edge again, not to mention angry. Laurent. They forgot about him. How could they forget Mr. Morgue?

Carlisle spoke to the guard for a moment, and they were quickly let through.

"Technically, you're not supposed to be in here at this hour." Carlisle said. "But I realize that you'll probably fist-fight me if I tell you to leave tonight. I put blankets on one of the chairs." He opened the door.

Edward wheeled Emmett in first, followed by Jasper and his parents. He was struck by the noise. Machines beeped beside Bella's bed. He hated the sound. He wondered how Bella could rest properly. Maybe she wasn't. She looked drained, like all the blood had gone out of her body. Like a ghost.

They were at her side in a flash.

Jasper settled in a chair next to Bella and took one of her hands in his. He didn't say anything, but kissed her hand tenderly.

"How are you doing, love?" Edward asked, knowing full well he wasn't going to get a response. He knew that people in comas could often hear what was going on. He wanted her to hear him, to know he was there and that she wasn't alone. _They_ were there, and they were never leaving her. She was safe now.

Emmett sat by her feet and stared at her face. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

Touched her leg through the sheet.

"Hey sweetheart." He traced his fingers up and down her calf, thinking it might warm her up. She was colder than normal. He fetched one of the blankets from the chair and covered her in it.

Nothing else was said. They just sat there watching, listening to the machines whir. Bella's chest rose and fell in rhythm. And that was how they stayed.

Carlisle took Esme home eventually. Despite Emmett's promise that he would go back to his room and sleep, he stayed with Bella and his brothers, unwilling to part. It was comforting almost, hearing the machines going and watching the heart monitor, because although she couldn't wake up or speak, her heart was beating, and it beat along with theirs.

Now, all they had to do was wait.

* * *

Emmett was released from the hospital two days later. He signed the papers gladly.

And then strolled back into Bella's room. The nurse had been in and out all day, and Carlisle had been checking in often, as well. So had Esme. The nurse kept giving them sorrowful looks, seeing as it was Dr. Cullen's family.

When Emmett walked back in, Jasper was asleep, leaning back in his chair. Edward had his ear to Bella's chest. At first, Emmett thought he was sleeping, but then he spoke:

"It's hard to believe that forty-eight hours ago we were all in bed, and she was okay." Edward rubbed circles on her stomach lazily. "It feels like weeks have gone by since I've seen her eyes and heard her voice. I should have told her I loved her more. Maybe she wouldn't have left…"

Emmett smiled ruefully. "She would have left no matter how many times you said it. It had nothing to do with it."

Edward's lips pulled up at the corner. "I know. But I can't help thinking I might have done something to prevent this. If I had listened to my gut and stayed home. If I had just talked to her more instead of letting her be silent. I put too much to chance. I put too much trust in the idea that nothing bad would happen." He closed his eyes, finding Bella's steady heartbeat soothing. It matched his own, and he grinned.

"At least you know she loves you." Emmett muttered under his breath, just loud and clear enough to be heard.

Edward eyed him curiously. "What do you mean?"

Emmett's gaze flickered quickly to Jasper, making sure he was still asleep. He leaned forward.

"I mean, she told you she loved you. That's a lot more than I got, or Jasper, as far as I know. For all I know she doesn't love me at all." Edward was about to object, but Emmett cut him off. He held one of his hands up. "It's okay. It doesn't change the fact that I'm in love with her. And I can't blame you for anything or be mad at you. I'm just envious, that's all. I've been hoping she'd say it, and when I heard her tell you…I thought I might be next. But it never happened."

"But she does love you." Edward said. He was convinced that she loved all of them. "She's just bad at saying it. I think when she said it to me it was a huge step for her. She needs time to admit it out loud. I can't blame her."

Emmett nodded. "Neither can I… I just…I want to hear it, I want to know. If she doesn't love me back, I don't know what I'm supposed to do."

Edward wasn't sure what to say to that. Bella _did_ love Emmett and Jasper as much as she loved him. But until she voiced it, _if_ she voiced it, Emmett would never be certain or entirely secure.

A chair scraped across the floor. Emmett and Edward looked up just in time to see Jasper exit the room in a huff.

He'd heard everything, naturally.

Edward glanced back at Emmett. "I'll talk to him."

"Good. We don't need another bitch-fit while Bella's in a coma." Emmett frowned, watching her intently.

"She's not in a coma." Edward said. "She's just sleeping. Dad told me. Her body is taking time off to recuperate, so to speak."

"But it can do that at home in _our_ bed. And she can still heal when she's conscious."

Edward sighed, and strode out of the room in search if his hotheaded older sibling.

He found Jasper at one of the soda machines. He was glaring at the options fiercely, as if they had offended him. He noticed Edward out of the corner of his eye.

"I need change for a drink." Jasper held out his hand, refusing to look at him. Edward rolled his eyes at his brother's attitude, but dug into his pocket and handed him the money.

"Want to talk about it?" Edward asked. They were going to talk about it whether he wanted to or not.

Jasper jabbed at the numbers. "About what? The fact that Bella prefers you over me and Emmett? I don't know. I guess it doesn't _really_ matter. What's love, anyway?" His drink tumbled out. He grabbed it angrily and started walking away.

Edward wasn't far behind. "Don't be ridiculous, Jazz. You're making too big a deal out of it, and you're wrong if you believe she prefers me."

Jasper turned around. "Am I? 'Cause that's how it appears. Why would she say she loves you and not all of us? Because she _doesn't_ love all of us!" He began walking again.

"Yes, she does." Jasper was the hardest one to talk to. When his mind was set to something, it was almost impossible to change his mind. "And what are you going to do? _Make_ her say it?"

"Of course not!"

"So are you going to leave?"

Jasper stopped in his tracks. "You would love that, wouldn't you?"

Edward flexed his jaw. "You know I wouldn't. I want her to love all of us, and I know that she does. You're just too fucking impatient for your own good."

Jasper chuckled. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I am too impatient, and maybe she does love me. _Maybe_. But if she doesn't? I don't think I'd like being second or third best."

"You're being melodramatic. Didn't you hear what I said to Emmett? She needs time. She's had a hard life, and it just got worse. We almost lost her. And if you do anything to hurt her, I swear to God you will pay. She doesn't need to deal with your bullshit when she wakes up. So you need to get over it."

They stood in silence for a minute. Jasper was thinking. Edward hoped that was a good thing.

"I could never leave her," Jasper said, "even if she does prefer you. I'm selfish, and a bit of a masochist, I think. I'll stay no matter what, and I'll never stop loving her. A bittersweet Heaven. But as long as she's alive and breathing, that's all I can ask for."

"She's going to prove you wrong one day." Edward told him.

Jasper smiled slightly. "I hope so."

"Are you done being a drama queen now?"

Jasper glared at him. "Shut up you big pussy."

Edward laughed.

They headed back, picking up their pace to get there faster. Jasper was in a better mood, much to Edward's relief. They went into Bella's room.

Emmett was in a state when they got there. He looked wild.

"What happened?" Jasper asked, peering at Bella to see if something had changed. She was still asleep.

"She…" Emmett pointed at her with his good hand, finding himself tongue-tied in the face of his excitement. He spoke quickly. "She moved. Her eyes, I mean. They opened, and she looked at me, and then she closed them again. I think…I think we should get dad." He collapsed in his chair, breathless.

Edward and Jasper wore the biggest shocked grins.

"Are you sure you weren't imagining it?" Edward prodded, not wanting to get his hopes up. Bella certainly didn't _look_ like she'd been awake only seconds before.

"Definitely. She was awake like a minute ago, and she opened her big brown eyes. Oh, Bella, honey, do it again." He begged the sleeping girl. "Please wake up."

Nothing happened.

"I'll get dad." Jasper said, and made his way to the door.

"J…Jasper?"

He stilled. Edward and Emmett gasped.

Jasper spun around at the weak voice calling his name, and there was Bella gazing directly at him.

**A/N** Please review!


	34. Paper Gown

Disclaimer: Do I own anything? I certainly do not! In fact, I stole this very computer. I also stole a lollipop. Because lollipops are good and I want one.

**A/N** It's amazing to me how little is actually left of this story. I'll be honest; I'm not sure how many chapters are left. I tend to write more than I intend to, so if I say there are three chapters left, it'll probably be five. Lol. I'll warn you when the last chapter or two is coming up. I'm also planning an epilogue. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys are awesome!

Oh, and uh…sorry for the lateness of this chapter.

Ménage

Chapter 34 –Paper Gown

Jasper stared at Bella for exactly ten seconds before he came to his senses. Bella was awake and looking at him. She had spoken. _His_ name. She was barely awake, he could tell. But she _was_. He'd missed those big brown eyes, missed her voice. It didn't seem real. It had only been two days, but two days felt like a lifetime. He had gone from utter despair to quiet melancholy to sudden happiness. She was alive and awake. And now…

Bella found herself engulfed by her three lovers, each muttering incoherently as they kissed her face and petted her hair, almost as if making sure she was real. There wasn't an inch of her face that went untouched. It was overwhelming, and Bella couldn't stop the tears from welling up.

It took a few attempts for her to successfully keep her eyes open. She felt weak, and her leg hurt. And her stomach. And they were here with her. She didn't think she'd ever see them again. But here they were. She loved them so much, and she had willingly given them up in the hopes that they'd be spared. But somehow they'd managed to get back to her. So typical. So stubborn. _Of course_ they didn't listen to her. They always said they'd never let her go. She couldn't find it in herself to be upset. She just wanted them to stay.

Sobs erupted from her chest, up her throat, until she couldn't contain them anymore. Edward ran his hands through her hair, trying to comfort her, but they were all a mess.

"You're okay, darling. You're okay now." Jasper whispered brokenly, dropping kisses onto her forehead.

Emmett buried his face in her neck, careful to avoid his arm as he leaned over. He didn't care. He just needed to touch her, to breathe her.

"I love you, I love you Bella." Edward muttered.

That was how Carlisle found them a minute later. He was startled to find the four of them crying. He was even more surprised to see Bella awake. He was not surprised, however, to see his sons crowding around her, practically on top of her.

"Boys," he gently placed his hand on Jasper's shoulder, "you need to give Bella some space. I need to check on her."

Jasper shook his head, and Carlisle was reminded of when Jasper was a child and how stubborn he could be. Jasper and his brothers hadn't really changed. They clung to her like their lives depended on it. He felt their pain, but she needed to be examined. She was probably in confused as well.

"Boys, just give me a few minutes and then you can stay with her as long as you want. I have to make sure she's in good health. Please…" He knew they'd have to be out of the room. Otherwise he'd never get a proper look at her. They were so protective of her, so worried that if all of them left the room something bad would happen.

"But we just got her back." Emmett cried.

"It's…it's okay." Bella said, frowning at how weak her voice sounded. "Just," she turned to Carlisle, "it won't take long, will it?" She asked, desperation leaking into her voice. She was just as anxious to stay with them as they were to stay with her.

"No, not long." Carlisle replied softly.

He felt guilty making them leave. They looked pathetic and depressed as they shuffled out the door. He wanted to remind them that they would be mere feet away from her, but he knew that wouldn't do any good.

Edward, Jasper, and Emmett planted themselves directly in front of Bella's door. They watched through the window as their dad checked her vitals and asked her questions that they weren't able to hear. They wanted to know what she was saying in return. Was she in pain? Was she scared? It was an agonizing few minutes, but, at last, they were let back in.

They rushed over to Bella. She was more awake now, and she smiled when she saw them.

Jasper took a seat on her bed before giving her a fierce kiss. Bella had trouble keeping up with his passion, but savored the warmth and familiarity of his lips. She could've cried when she felt Edward's lips caress her cheek. Emmett settled with rubbing her leg.

Jasper pulled back, panting. His face was so close to hers. Bella was immediately aware of the fire in his eyes.

"Don't you _ever _scare us like that again." He held her head in his hands, forcing her to look him in the eye.

Bella nodded furiously, gasping for breath as she sobbed. "I'm sorry Jasper."

"Jasper…" Edward was afraid he was going to get angry. Bella didn't need that right now. He wiped the tears from under her eyes with his thumb, sending Jasper a warning glare.

"I'm sorry." Bella knew she sounded like a blubbering mess, but she had to say it. She _was_ sorry. "I didn't want to hurt you. I just wanted you to be safe. I wanted him to be gone."

"I know, love." Edward said, cradling her head to his chest. "It's okay. It's over now."

"We're not mad at you. We're just happy you're alive." Emmett assured her.

Jasper didn't say anything to that. It wasn't okay, really. On the one hand, it was wonderful. She was alive and she was back with them where she belonged. On the other hand, she had almost died, she had left them, and now she was laying in a hospital room with machines hooked up to her delicate body. There was a lot of healing to be done. And he couldn't say he wasn't still mad at her. He was mad at her for leaving, for not telling them what was wrong, and for putting herself in danger. If she wasn't in the condition that she was, he'd march her home, throw her on the bed, and fuck her until she realized that she belonged to them, _with_ them, and that she should think twice before pulling a stunt like that again. He'd fuck her until she got it through her beautiful head, until he was imprinted on her. Obviously, he hadn't done a good job of it before. She left, didn't she?

He knew why she did it, but it simply wasn't good enough. He didn't need to be protected. He just needed her. Didn't she know that? Edward and Emmett were more understanding. That was their way. Jasper had always been less compassionate and more hard-headed, among other things.

"Thank god you're okay. I thought you were gone." Edward continued.

Emmett came closer, nudging Jasper out of the way. Once sitting, he placed his head on Bella's breast, tenderly kissing her through her paper gown. Bella shivered. She hadn't expected to get aroused while she was in a hospital recovering. She felt unsexy, weak, and drained. She was tired. That didn't stop her body from reacting to his touch. Bella lifted her hand, gently running it through Emmett's curly mane.

"Do you need anything?" He asked.

"Water would be nice. And you." She sighed.

Emmett obliged, standing and getting her a cup of water.

It was then Bella noticed that his arm was in a sling. She froze, horrified.

"Emmett, what happened to your arm?"

Emmett lifted his head, startled.

Oops. He'd forgotten. Hadn't even thought about it or that Bella might see it. Of course she would. Duh.

Emmett looked away, sheepish. "This? Oh, it's nothing." He handed her the water, which she drank absentmindedly.

Bella frowned. "What happened?"

"He was shot in the shoulder." Edward replied, figuring she should know. They couldn't exactly hide it.

Bella's eyes widened. She tried to sit up, but was quickly pushed back down by three strong hands.

"You're not moving an inch, Bella." Edward said firmly. "Not until dad says you're okay to move."

"But who shot you, Emmett?" Bella had a good idea already.

"James." Emmett whispered, his head bowed. Bella clenched her fist, her anger flaring.

_How dare he hurt him! _

Then she thought of something else. It only occurred to her in that moment.

"But what were you doing anywhere near him? How did you…" _Oh no_. "How did you find me?"

Edward looked away, almost feeling guilty. Almost.

"We found out where you were." Emmett began, cautious. He maintained eye contact, hoping to appear innocent and unafraid. "By the time we got there, you were already…we were too late."

"But how did you know where I was?" That was the big question. She thought she'd done a good job of hiding. Apparently not.

"Your cell phone." Emmett admitted reluctantly. Bella scrunched her brow in confusion. "There's a GPS chip in it. We tracked you." He explained.

Recognition dawned on Bella's face. She knew so little about technology, cared so little about cell phones, that it was a miracle she had even brought that device with her. She never thought it would be the catalyst to saving her life.

Bella laughed half-heartedly. "You really are stalking me, aren't you?"

"It's for your own good." Jasper said adamantly. He wasn't about to change his opinion on the matter. He'd follow her anywhere no matter how creepy or invasive it was considered.

"I know." Bella brushed her fingers across his cheek. "For once it's a good thing."

Jasper closed his eyes, reveling in her touch. He placed both of his hands over it, noting how cold she was, and held it to his face. "I thought you were dead. You know that? I thought you were gone. You almost left us."

He squeezed her hand.

Bella sniffled, wiping her tears away with her free hand. She tried to remember what had happened, how she had ended up here. Her memory was fuzzy.

"What exactly happened?" She asked, embarrassed. She should remember, she thought. Instead, only bits and pieces remained.

Emmett was the one to answer. Jasper looked like he was going to explode at the mere memory of it, and Edward's hand shook as it rested on her head. Emmett shuddered as he prepared to recount what had happened two days prior. He wasn't sure if today was the day to tell her everything. She'd only just woken up, after all.

"Victor shot you." He said. That was it in a nutshell.

Bella didn't blink. Just stared.

_Victor pointed the gun at her. But he was supposed to shoot her father._

_But he didn't._

Oh yes. Now she remembered. She had died. Or, she thought she was going to. She didn't want to die, but the moment had come on so quickly and there was nothing she could do about it. She thought about the men who were now surrounding her, showering her in kisses. In that split second that was intended to end her life, _they_ flashed through her mind. After that it was blackness and emptiness. Carlisle had told her how lucky she was, how she had lost so much blood. He hadn't mentioned the fact that he'd been there. That all of the Cullens had been there. When she thought of all of them being in the same room as her gun-wielding father, it made her want to throw up. One of the men she loved had been wounded. She was grateful that it wasn't fatal.

But god, she felt sick.

"And my fa-…James?" Bella hated that she still referred to that monster as her father. It was a habit she was willingly ready to get rid of. She hoped he was dead.

"Dad shot him after he shot Emmett." Edward said, rather proud of his dad.

Bella gasped. _Well that was unexpected._ _Carlisle shot someone?_

"Is he dead?"

They had no idea. If they were being honest, they hadn't given much thought to James Mercury. After the shootings, they'd been a mess. Bella had been in surgery for hours, not to mention Emmett, and then it had been another day of waiting. They'd assumed that he died. They saw nothing wrong with letting him bleed to death on the floor. He deserved far worse.

"I don't know." Edward admitted.

Bella's eyes hardened. She went quiet.

Emmett rubbed her hand. "What are you thinking?"

Bella looked at him. "Nothing, I just…I want this to be over. I want him to go away. And I want to go home."

Everyone brightened at that. She wanted to go home. Their home. Well, she damn well better mean their home!

"As soon as dad gives the word, we're out of here." Emmett grinned.

Bella yawned.

"I think you need to rest now." Edward said.

"But I just woke up." Bella argued.

"You also got shot and you're also on medication. You're supposed to rest, that way you can heal faster. The faster you heal, the faster we go home."

"Do you always have to be so logical?" Bella mumbled.

"Yes." Edward smiled. "Now go to sleep." He touched his lips to her forehead one last time, pausing for a moment before deciding that her lips were a much better target.

Emmett kissed her next, being extra thorough with his tongue.

Jasper didn't make a move. He'd been quiet for awhile, Bella noticed. It was obvious that he was upset with her. She observed him longingly, wanting some sign that she hadn't ruined what he felt for her.

Jasper lifted his eyes to hers, his face softening. He came over and leaned down, placing a firm kiss on her lips.

"Go to sleep now. I'll be here when you wake up." He promised, giving away nothing.

Bella fell asleep not long after, unable to keep her eyes open.

* * *

When Bella opened her eyes again, it was dark outside. She looked around, growing mildly panicked when she didn't see anyone with her.

"It's alright, darling. I'm here." Jasper said, sitting on a chair close by.

Bella relaxed, laying back on the bed, but she was still uneasy. She sensed Jasper watching her. He sat in the shadows, a serious expression painted on his handsome face. His eyes burned her, and she wondered what he was thinking.

"Where are Emmett and Edward?" She asked.

Jasper pursed his lips. "Emmett went to the cafeteria, and Edward left to get cleaned up and change his clothes. Said he didn't want to smell bad. Mom dropped by to see you earlier, by the way." Jasper stood up and came over to the bed and sat down. He picked up Bella's hand, caressing it idly before gently kissing each finger one by one.

"Are you mad at me?"Bella posed the dreaded question.

"Pissed." Jasper answered, kissing their joined hands.

Bella nodded. She didn't blame him. He had every right. They all did.

"Don't do that to me again, Bella." He directed his hard gaze at her. "Promise."

"I won't." Bella swore.

Jasper gritted his teeth, shutting his eyes for a moment. When he reopened them, he was in tears.

"How could you do that to us, Bella? Do you know what it felt like to come home and find that you weren't there? To find that letter instead, as if that was going to make it any better? No excuse is good enough. You have to stay with us. You belong with us. It's all wrong without you." Jasper dropped his head into his hands sobbing, thinking about how close they'd come to losing her.

"I thought you were gone. You were just laying there bleeding, and we couldn't get to you. You weren't moving." Bella cried with him as he broke down. She brought his head to her chest, her paper gown becoming wet as her lover cried. She whispered over and over that she would never leave them again, no matter what. No more goodbyes or wondering if she'd be there when they opened the front door. She'd be with them forever.

Jasper calmed down after some minutes. Bella made room for him as he climbed onto the bed next to her, taking her into his arms. "I love you." He murmured, his lips pressed against her forehead.

Bella smiled. She had worried that he had stopped loving her, but she realized how naïve that was. If there was one thing she could be sure of, it was that her Cullen men would never stop loving her.

Bella sighed, finally able to relax. "I love you, too." She didn't think about it before she said it; didn't have to. She loved him, and she'd made a subconscious decision to not hold back. She was just going to love them, because her biggest regret in life was _not_ going to be that she never told them. She wasn't going to be afraid of it anymore.

It came out naturally, as if she'd always said it, and she didn't realize the significance of that precise statement.

Jasper froze. He looked down at Bella, who remained content with her head in the crook of his neck.

"What?" He didn't believe his ears.

Bella peered up at him.

"You don't mean it." Jasper stared at her, dumbfounded. She must be lying, he thought. Maybe she thought it didn't matter if she meant it or not. God, how he wished she did.

"Of course I mean it." Bella said, suddenly realizing what the problem was: he was insecure. _Well that won't do._

"You're just saying that because you know that's what I want to hear." Jasper protested.

Bella raised an eyebrow. "I wouldn't say I love you…" She slid her hand up and down his chest, grinning with satisfaction as his muscles contracted underneath her touch, "…if I didn't love you."

Jasper couldn't stand it. In the next instant he maneuvered himself so that Bella was flat on her back and he was above her. He was careful to avoid her injury, though she hardly seemed aware of it now.

"You love me?"

Bella nodded. "Always. How could I not?"

Jasper wasted no time in capturing her lips. He ravaged her mouth relentlessly, his arms tensed as he kept his body poised above her. Bella moaned, throwing her hands around his neck and trying to bring him closer. Jasper resisted, though, instead opting to grind his pelvis into hers. He was already getting hard.

"I wish I could make love to you." He groaned.

"Please, Jasper." Bella begged, taking his lower lip into her mouth.

As much as he was loathed to stop, Jasper forced himself to pull back. "No, sweetheart, we have to stop. I don't want to cause any more damage. I want you to heal." He kissed her neck before flashing a wicked grin. "Trust me, when you're better, I'm going to fuck your brains out. And I won't stop. I'm still mad at you, remember. You have a lot to make up for."

Bella bit her lip, eager for him to make good on his promise. "And what exactly does that entail? I need to know how to make it up to you properly."

"It involves you being naked at all times, except when we have company, which will be as infrequent as possible. It may also involve handcuffs."

"Sounds like a plan." Bella felt her whole body flush as Jasper cupped her pussy from underneath her gown.

Jasper grew serious again. "You have no idea how thankful I am that you're alive, that you weren't taken away from us. I'm never going to forget how lucky I am. I'll love you even after we both stop breathing."

"Which won't be for a long, long time." Bella said. She'd make sure of it.

Jasper leaned his forehead against hers. "Not for a very long time." He chuckled. "You should rest now."

Bella didn't argue with him. She was still drowsy, no matter how in love or how horny she was. So she fell asleep with him at her side.

**A/N** I know this one is short. Hopefully the next one will be longer. And your James and Laurent questions will be answered next chapter! I was just really busy this past week and a half. The weather did not help. Lol. Hope everyone has a great weekend!

Please review!


	35. Blood Flow

Disclaimer: I own not a thing. Repeat that a few more times, please.

Ménage

Chapter 35 –Blood Flow

Edward had been gone for almost half an hour when Emmett called him. He'd been standing in the cafeteria silently fuming. Emmett wasn't the pickiest person alive. He was easy to please most of the time. Give him a pizza, a soda, and Bella on his lap and he was happy. He didn't need much. Now, however, he was not so easy to please. In fact, he was downright annoyed. He looked at the terrible food selection in the cafeteria, unable to replace his grimace with at least a false smile. Maybe it was his dark thoughts that made him testier than usual. He thought about Bella laying in that hospital bed, Bella being in love with Edward, Bella possibly being in love with Jasper. Then there was James and the fact that Laurent was still out there free as a bird. And his shoulder was hurting again, the pain medication having worn off some time ago. His wrist hurt, too, since he'd sprained it by falling out of bed. He hadn't been thinking about it much, but now it served to fuel his dissatisfaction.

Some people eyed him cautiously as they passed him, wary of the grumpy giant with his arm in a sling. He looked ready to bite somebody's head off.

Emmett let out a heavy sigh, fed up. He wanted to get back to Bella, not stand around here all night. He'd been standing there looking for something to eat for ten minutes, debating. He was starving.

He figured Edward should already be home.

He took his cell phone out of his pocket with his good hand. It took a minute for him to successfully dial, but he managed it.

Edward picked up on the second ring. "Yeah?"

"I need food." Emmett said.

"Food? Emmett, there's food at the hospital."

"Have you ever looked at their selection? I'm not eating this crap. Can you pick something up for me on your way back?"

Edward sighed, exasperated. "Sure. Might as well get something for all of us then."

"Good man." Emmett grinned. "Are you home yet?"

"Just got out of the shower. Give me another twenty minutes."

"I'm timing you."

Edward chuckled. "So how is she?" It had been about half an hour since he left, and he was afraid that a drastic change might have occurred since that time.

"She's asleep. Jasper's with her, and there's still a guard outside the door. He looks mean. I'm not that worried." Emmett said, although he was a_ little_ worried. It was impossible not to be. What if Laurent tried to hurt Bella next? What if Bella's wound got infected? What if there was something wrong with Bella that they didn't know about?

_Stop thinking like that_. Emmett wasn't used to being pessimistic. He reassured himself that Bella was safe and that with dad as her doctor, nothing could go wrong. It didn't completely stop the ideas from popping up, though.

"That's good. I'll try to hurry. I want to be there when she wakes up again." Edward told him.

"Yeah, me too. I'll let you go then, bro. And don't forget to bring me food!"

"Whatever." Edward said, and hung up.

Emmett decided to go back to Bella's room. He felt a little better than he had a minute ago. No use in waiting around a shitty cafeteria being miserable. He just wanted to be near her. Hopefully Jasper hadn't made a mess of things again. He and Edward had decided that it was okay to leave him alone with her. This relationship wasn't going to be any easier if they didn't trust each other. They each had their issues, and Emmett was well aware that he needed to deal with his and resist putting any pressure on Bella. He'd be happy enough if the three of them could just love her without any jealousy getting in the way.

But it would be damned hard if she didn't love all of them. He put those thoughts aside for the time being, and focused on getting back to Bella.

He was a bit perturbed to see that the guard that had been stationed outside the door was now gone. It made him a little uneasy wondering if Laurent had knocked him out and hidden his body in a closet.

_This isn't a movie. Laurent is not a ninja or James Bond. He's just a dude who cuts open people's bodies and takes their organs out. Then he puts them in those coolers and…yeah. That's all. I'm sure he doesn't know kung-fu. _

Emmett cringed, trying to get rid of the disgusting image that had formed in his head. The guard had probably gone to the bathroom or something. Maybe he was just lazy and had gone home.

Emmett opened the door slowly, having half-convinced himself that Laurent was a ninja and had taken down the guard and infiltrated Bella's hospital room. But that wasn't the case. He felt, instead of fear, awe and happiness. With just a smidgen of pain.

Bella and Jasper were asleep on the bed. Jasper was holding her protectively, even in his sleep. Emmett wished he had a camera. They needed pictures like this. Memories on film. He whipped out his cell phone, seeing as that was the best he could do, and snapped a few pictures.

Emmett grinned when he saw how well they turned out. Instead of being envious, he felt a bit hopeful.

He turned around just in time to see one of the nurses come in. She was an older woman with a sneaky eye. Like all of the nurses. Emmett had nothing against nurses in general, but he wished Bella's care had been solely left to his dad. He felt as if everyone was watching them, speculating. And he was right: they were. He immediately tensed when she came in.

The nurse did a quick check on Bella, casting a disapproving glance at Jasper. But she softened in the next second, apparently finding it to be romantic.

She turned towards Emmett, who had been observing her. More like glaring, actually.

_Hurry up and leave us alone!_

She didn't notice the harsh way he was looking at her. Instead, she continued gazing at the young couple on the bed.

"I was wondering which one of you was the boyfriend." She said. Emmett's eyes shot daggers at her. He desperately wanted to correct her. _I'm her boyfriend, too, idiot!_ But he didn't want to cause any trouble. He was sure that his dad would get some flack if word got around that his three sons were sharing the same woman. An eighteen year old girl, that's what they would call her. Not a woman. They'd be ridiculed. Probably be called pedophiles. Rapists.

_God, think happy thoughts, dude. Why don't you picture dead puppies now for god's sake? You know you want to!_

He wisely opted to keep his mouth shut, and the nurse soon left, no doubt in order to gossip about which Cullen was Bella's boyfriend. They'd probably mention the fact that he was almost ten years older than her, that she was barely out of high school, and that his brothers so obviously were in love with her too. Yeah, that's what they were going to say. He just knew it. Damn, he just wanted to go home and get away from these people, from everyone. He'd be happy to stay in their little house for the rest of his life with little contact with the outside world. That was exactly how he was feeling at that moment.

Jasper began to stir next to Bella. He stretched, opening his eyes. His lips pulled up at the corner when he saw Bella beside him, and he planted a light kiss on her cheek.

"Morning sunshine." Emmett greeted, smirking at his older brother. Jasper grunted in reply and sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"It's still dark out, douchebag." Jasper said, peering out the window.

Emmett laughed. "I know. You've only been asleep for like forty minutes."

Jasper nodded. "Good. Ugh. I'm starving."

"Edward's bringing food when he gets back."

"He's still out?"

"Yup. Should be back any minute, though."

Jasper pinched his forehead, willing himself to wake up more. He coughed into his palm and stood.

He chuckled, much to Emmett's surprise.

"What's so funny?"

Jasper shook his head. "Just thinking. I bet the school doesn't appreciate that we've taken off from school two days in a row. I wonder if they managed to get three substitutes on such short notice."

"I didn't think of that." Emmett said. He snorted. "They'll probably fire us."

Jasper shrugged. "I don't care. This is more important." He looked at Bella, who was beginning to awaken. "Much more important." Jasper ran a finger across her cheek, causing Bella to grin. "Hey darling."

"Mm…hey." She yawned.

Emmett couldn't help feeling as if he'd missed something. He figured he had, but decided to ignore it. He wasn't going to make a fuss about it right now.

"You're back." Emmett's eyes darted back to Bella, who had noticed him. She was relieved that he was there. It made his heart flutter.

"I wasn't that far, baby. Just a floor down." He kissed her hand, remembering how cold and lifeless it had once been. He shuddered.

"What's wrong?" Bella whispered.

"Nothing. I'm just happy you're awake so I can see those beautiful eyes. I already feel better." And he did. There was more of a balance in the world when he saw her, even when he was in the same room with her.

Bella raised herself up carefully. "Kiss me?"

Emmett placed his lips on hers without hesitation, laying down on his side for better access. Jasper was tempted to join in, but had to remind himself that they were not home and that sex was a no-no for now. Emmett was only mildly conscious of that, letting his hand wander to her core and rubbing her gently. It was habit, really. Her pussy was home for his dick and his hands. It was like a magnet.

Bella clutched at his hair as the kiss got more heated. They vaguely heard Jasper mutter an incoherent curse, but they were too preoccupied to really take notice.

"Ahem."

Emmett slipped his tongue inside her mouth. Bella moaned.

"Emmett!"

A hand tapped Emmett on the back, and, with great annoyance, he disconnected himself from Bella.

Carlisle stood before them, looking grim and stern. He wasn't even embarrassed like he normally would be to find one of his sons in a compromising position. He was rather fierce, actually.

"Emmett, stop molesting Bella." He ordered.

Emmett frowned. What the hell had gotten_ his_ panties in a twist?

Emmett observed his dad, much like Jasper and Bella were doing. Carlisle looked paler than usual and there were bags under his eyes. It seemed as if the day had gotten the best of him.

Emmett sat up on the bed, refusing to completely let go of the woman beside him. "What is it?"

"You know better, Emmett." Carlisle said. "Bella needs rest, not…_that_."

"They were just kissing, dad." Jasper argued.

Carlisle sighed, and it suddenly became obvious just how exhausted he was. He tried to put on a smile then, as unsuccessful as he was. "I'm sorry. I didn't come in here to chastise you. I was just coming to see how you are, Bella."

Bella was quiet for a second. "I'm fine. I feel a lot better." She didn't know what else to say. She wanted to ask him what was wrong, because something was wrong, wasn't it? But she didn't. She had a feeling he wouldn't tell her, anyway.

"Good." Carlisle addressed Emmett. "Why don't I change your dressings. It's about due." He said, nodding his head towards Emmett's shoulder.

"Oh, yeah." Emmett supposed it was about time to tend to his wound. "It hurts a bit, actually." He admitted.

Carlisle bowed his head, and Emmett recognized the look of guilt on his father's face. "Come on, the room next door is empty. I'll change it in there." He ushered him out.

Emmett exchanged worried glances with Jasper and Bella before following his father out.

Emmett watched him carefully. He was tense, and that was putting it mildly. Emmett was afraid he might have a nervous breakdown any second.

Carlisle switched on the light as soon as he opened the door and immediately began gathering supplies. He was so quiet that it was making Emmett uneasy. His dad was usually open, but it was obvious that something was on his mind. Maybe he'd lost a patient…

"Dad, are you okay?" He asked gently. He wasn't much of a comforter, to be honest. He'd rarely had to ask his dad that question.

Carlisle paused as he began redressing Emmett's shoulder. He sighed, flicking his gaze towards the clock. Then he looked back at his son.

"I'm fine, Emmett." He pursed his lips, concentrating again on what he was doing. Emmett thought he was going to leave it at that, but then: "I need to talk to you soon. All of you."

Well _now_ he was worried.

Emmett eyed his dad suspiciously. "What? Is it bad?"

Carlisle gave him a pointed look. Of course it was bad.

"It could be worse." He said. "But you won't like it."

Emmett paled. _It could be worse._ That meant that it was bad, but oh, look on the bright side_, it could be worse_.

"Why don't you just tell me now?" He felt a bit angry that he wouldn't tell him. He hated being left in the dark like a child.

"Because it would be better if you all heard it at the same time. Your mother should be stopping by tonight, too. She said she would. She wants to see Bella. She's been worried."

The crease between Carlisle's brows deepened.

He refused to say more, and Emmett wished that his mom would get there soon so she could deal with him. If anyone understood Carlisle Cullen and knew how to help him, it was Esme.

Carlisle continued what he was doing. Emmett flinched when he touched a tender spot on his shoulder.

"Sorry, son." Carlisle apologized.

Emmett waved it off. "I hope Edward gets back soon." He mumbled, impatient to know what bad thing was in store for them next.

Carlisle looked at him sharply. "What do you mean?"

Emmett frowned. "Edward went home to get cleaned up. Then he's gonna pick up some food and smuggle it in."

"I didn't know he had gone out." Carlisle seemed panicked now. He dropped the gauze he was holding, but Emmett caught it before it dropped onto the floor. He stood up quickly and approached his dad, who had gone over to the door.

"Dad, don't worry." Emmett wasn't even sure what he was reassuring his father about.

"You should have gone with him." Carlisle said.

"Why?"

"Because Laurent is still out there. The police haven't found him yet." Carlisle said in barely a whisper.

_Oh._

"Shit. I forgot." Emmett hadn't even thought that Laurent might be a danger to _them_, only Bella, but if he was in league with James, then wasn't it likely that Laurent knew just as much as he did? Was just as dangerous?

"When did he leave?" Carlisle asked.

Emmett checked his watch. "About fifty minutes ago, give or take. I just talked to him a little while ago. He should be back soon."

"I hope so." He tugged at his hair, pulling it roughly.

_He's losing it_, Emmett thought.

"God, Emmett, I'm sorry. Let me finish this." Carlisle grabbed the gauze and proceeded to fix his youngest son up.

They didn't say anything else. Carlisle was deathly quiet and morbid right up until he exited the room and walked right into the soft body of his wife.

"Carlisle!" Esme stepped back, startled. Her smile disappeared when she took in his appearance. Carlisle, however, brightened up at the sight of his wife.

Emmett smirked at how right he was, and fuck, he was glad that his mom was there. He couldn't handle a depressed dad.

"Honey, are you sick?" Esme asked her husband, concern written all over her face. "Oh, hi Emmett." She gave her son a brief hug before turning her attention back to Carlisle.

"No, sweetheart, I'm just tired. And I need a hug." He smiled coyly. Esme obliged him happily. Carlisle let out an audible sigh of relief as she wrapped her arms around him.

Emmett took that as his cue to leave. He went back to Bella's room. He was surprised to see that Edward had returned. He and Jasper sat on either side of Bella, trading kisses with her, each with a hand on either of her legs.

The sweet smell of food reached Emmet's nostrils. "I smell food."

Edward looked over at him and laughed, throwing a bag of food at him. "There you go you big ogre. Happy now?"

"Ecstatic." Emmett hummed, opening the bag. "Aw yeah! My mouth is about to have an orgasm of epic proportions!"

"Emmett!" His mom gasped behind him. Emmett blushed crimson. Bella and his brothers laughed, but Bella offered him mercy by patting the bed by her legs. He readily took her offer, and Bella relaxed back into her pillows.

Carlisle and Esme entered the room. He definitely looked better than he had a few minutes earlier; calmer. He grabbed a chair from close by and sat down, Esme doing the same.

_Guess he's ready for that talk._ Emmett was glad. He was sick of all the bad news. He just wanted to get past whatever was coming at them next.

Carlisle cleared his throat. He had debated with himself on how to say what he was going to say. He was a father and a husband first and foremost, so it was best to forget that he was a doctor for the moment. He didn't know how they were going to take the news, or if they'd even find it surprising.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked Bella.

"Alright." She replied. She wasn't all that cozy, if she was telling the truth. She couldn't move around a lot and risk aggravating her wound. And her leg was faintly throbbing. But she figured this wasn't the time to say any of that.

"I have to tell you something." He said, taking a deep breath. Everyone watched him expectantly. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were evidently worried. Bella was more blasé than the rest, however. She wasn't sure anything was going to shock her just then. Maybe she had simply learned to steel herself against these things. Whatever it was, she wasn't afraid. She had her men beside her, and that was all she needed.

"I found out about James." Carlisle continued. One glance at everyone in the room told him that this was exactly what they wanted to know about. "He's alive." He almost choked on the word. "And in stable condition." The words uttered sounded like a curse. It hang in the air for a short time as everyone processed the news.

He was going to live? Jasper dialed down his temper, but he and his brothers were not having an easy time of it. They wanted nothing more than to go into James' room and make his condition _un_stable. Dead was more like it.

"As far as I know, he will be booked and taken to jail as soon as he is released from the hospital." Carlisle said. Esme placed her hand on his shoulder. He was so tense.

He waited for someone to say something, and he didn't have to wait long.

"That can't be right." Jasper snapped. "That's _not_ right. Why is he alive? Can't you go in there and fucking kill him? Do _something_? Put something in his IV drip for god's sake! He should be dead!"

"Jasper, don't." Bella grasped his arm, trying to make him stay put. "He's not worth going to jail for."

Jasper clenched his jaw, his anger turning into tears. "But he needs to pay for what he did. People like him shouldn't be alive. Don't you see? He's always going to be a danger to you. Always."

"Aside from the fact that it would be completely unethical and illegal to kill him, Jasper," Carlisle reminded him, somewhat amused by the idea, as wrong as it was, "there also happen to be police stationed outside of his room at all times. If he suddenly died after I was in there, they'd know I killed him. They also know that he hurt one of my children, so I'm not even allowed anywhere near him in the first place. Conflict of interest and whatnot." He chuckled. "They think I want him dead. And they're right."

Bella furrowed her brow, confused. "There are police outside his room? Do they think he'll escape?"

Carlisle nodded. "Maybe. Laurent hasn't been found yet. There's a possibility he may try to free him."

Bella closed her eyes, taking it in. It wasn't really anything surprising. But damn she was tired. She was tired not only of her family issues, but of the hospital. It was weird to think that her father walked these halls everyday. It gave her the creeps. To think that a monster had all that freedom…all that time he had been there during the day working, she was locked in a basement waiting for _him_. And he was still there, alive. He was going to live. He was so close. He could be the next floor up. Close yet unreachable. Part of her had hoped he was dead. Be done with it and move on. Another part hoped he wasn't. _She_ wanted to kill him. That was _her_ privilege, _her _right. His life belonged to her, and she was allowed to do with it as she pleased.

But she wasn't a killer. She knew, however, that he was the exception. Of course the likelihood that she'd ever get close enough to even touch him and get away with it was miniscule. Scratch that; it was impossible. And she had no wish to go to jail over him. What was the point of fighting for your freedom if you're going to wind up behind bars? No, she wouldn't do anything to jeopardize her future with the men she loved. As much as she'd love to have her cake and eat it, too, she knew she'd have to just be content with the idea of her father rotting behind bars for the rest of his life. That wasn't so bad. He would suffer, right? She quite liked that concept. He'd be imprisoned like she had been. Wasn't that justice?

"Another thing, Bella." Carlisle brought her out of her thoughts. "The police will want to talk to you soon. I told them you were still resting, but I'm afraid that tomorrow they're going to insist. Are you comfortable with that?"

"As long as we get to stay with her." Jasper butted in.

His dad gave him a bemused look. "I wasn't asking you, Jasper. I'm sure they'll want to talk to her alone."

"Absolutely not. I'm not just gonna wait outside while they interrogate my girlfriend." Jasper crossed his arms over his chest defiantly.

"Interrogate?" Bella smiled, gazing at Jasper adoringly. It was kind of cute how protective he was. "They just want to get my side of the story, right?"

"Right." Carlisle said. "And…we did inform them of your father's other…dealings. I'm afraid I couldn't offer any proof, and I know very little about it in general. They'll want to ask you about that as well. I'm not sure how seriously they're taking it at this point. He's very well respected."

"But they believe that he was abusing her, right?" Emmett asked. He was going to fly into a rage if they didn't take _that_ seriously.

"Yes, I believe so. It's our word against his. He shot Emmett. We can't prove that he…" he looked at Bella sorrowfully, "we can't prove that he imprisoned you and…raped you. But _you_ can. I'm sure Dr. Onslow will attest to the same. She examined you. That's physical evidence. But the rest relies on you."

Bella nodded her head, wiping stray tears from her eyes. "Oh yes. There's enough proof. I can show them the basement he kept me in, and I'm sure there's evidence of his business dealings lying around somewhere. I know where they…operated sometimes. They did stuff in the house. All of the places we lived. And…my mom. I can tell them where her body is, assuming it's still there." _She's a skeleton by now…_

"I thought I should warn you." Carlisle said gently. "I don't want you to be taken by surprise. For what it's worth, they don't doubt what we said about him concerning you. Chief Swan is a good friend of mine, and I know he's going to do everything he can to make sure your father never steps foot outside of a prison. He'll see to it that he doesn't get away with any of this. He's a good man."

Bella smiled weakly at him. "Thank you." She meant it. All of the Cullens were behind her. She wasn't sure she could express just how much that meant to her. She felt she had a real family for probably the first time. Admittedly, she was not looking forward to her chat with the cops. She didn't fancy rehashing all of the gory details, but it had to be done. He was finally going to pay for what he did to her and countless others, including her mom.

"I think we're going to call it a night soon." Esme said, walking over to the bed to see Bella. She hadn't talked to her since she woke up. Her sons were aware that she wanted to. Esme, though not keeping vigil at her bedside as her sons did, was still worried. More than worried. She'd begun to think of her as a daughter, and seeing the agony her condition had put Jasper, Edward, and Emmett in only made her worry more. So many lives were at stake…

"You're going home?" Edward had gotten used to his dad being around the hospital. The man had to sleep sometime, he supposed. But it was comforting knowing that both of his parents were nearby.

Carlisle glanced at the clock. "My shift ended ten minutes ago." He sighed.

"I'll be back tomorrow." Esme told Bella, reaching her hand out to take Bella's. Bella extended her own hand, and Esme grinned. "If you need anything…"

"Thanks, Esme." Bella said.

"It's okay mom, we'll be here. No one's going to force us to leave." Emmett stated proudly. And it was true. As unorthodox as it was to have three men bunking in a patient's room, no one dared try to remove them. Carlisle okayed it, naturally, but they still turned heads. He considered telling them that Bella was a relative, but that would have ended in disaster. Saying that would imply that the dastardly James was also a relation, and what if someone caught one his sons kissing Bella? No, no, no, it was better to let them wonder.

Esme and Carlisle made there way to leave, both appearing worn-out.

"Goodnight mommy." Emmett gave her a one-armed hug and kissed her on the cheek. "Be careful."

"I'm always careful, Em." His mother laughed. Wasn't she the one always telling_ him_ to be careful?

"I'm serious." Emmett said. "That freakazoid is still out there. With a scalpel. The dude loves dead bodies and _making_ people dead. Maybe I should walk you guys out to the car."

"Stay right where you are, Emmett." Esme walked towards the door with Carlisle. "Your father and I will be fine."

"If Laurent is smart, he'll steer clear of the hospital." Carlisle said. "But I'm not one for taking chances. To be honest I won't be at all surprised if he _does_ try to get in. He might not even know about James and Victor."

"That's true." Bella piped in. "He might not actually be in Washington." She scrunched her brow. "But he probably knows. He has contacts, you know. I'm sure he's in cahoots with someone else at the hospital."

Jasper narrowed his eyes. He hadn't thought of that. But it was plausible. He didn't like that one bit. "We'll keep our eyes peeled. I don't trust anyone as it is. Not even the guards."

"Oh yeah." Emmett pushed past his parents and took a peek outside the door. "Ah." He quickly retreated, shutting the door. "The guard is back. Hmm…" He turned to his dad. "Shouldn't someone be stationed out there all the time? The guy was MIA for awhile. Anyone could've slipped in." He whispered so that the guard wouldn't hear. He might get angry and turn into the Hulk.

Carlisle frowned. "Yes, they should. He was probably in the bathroom. Tell me if it happens again, though. We can't have them being lazy when there's a nut job on the loose."

_A lot of those walking around in Forks_, Edward thought. He was a bit pissed that the guard wasn't on duty for even a short amount of time. That was his job. At least there was always one of them with Bella at all times. The police were more a deterrent than anything else. Still, it worried Edward that they might not be able to rely on the cops to protect Bella.

Carlisle and Esme left shortly after. Esme promised Bella that she would be around the next day and that if she felt up to it, they could talk. Carlisle had the day off, as it happened, but he assured them that he would be coming in too.

"I can't wait until this is all over." Bella sighed, snuggling into Jasper as much as she was able to. "I want to go home."

"We will soon, darling." Jasper cooed, kissing the top of her head. "Listen," he faced her so that he could stare directly into her eyes, "I don't want you to worry about anything. Okay? Leave that to us. We'll take care of you. All you have to do is focus on getting better so that we can get back to our bed as soon as possible." He smirked.

Bella laughed. "I like that idea. I wish it were that easy."

"It _can _be that easy."

"It's not going to be easy until _he_ is behind bars. But you shouldn't worry about me, guys," she gazed at the three of them, "I can handle it. This is what's been coming for years. And I don't want you to suffer anymore, so let's just agree that we're in this together. Yes?"

Edward rubbed her shoulder affectionately. "If you say so. Don't expect us to actually stand by and let you take any hits, though."

"Edward," Bella placed her hand on top of his, "you know I'm sorry, right?"

Edward and his brothers were collectively unprepared for the turn in the conversation.

"Sorry for what?" Edward's mouth went dry.

"Sorry for leaving you, for putting all of you through this. I just wanted you to be safe, that was all." She directed her gaze towards Emmett next, who stood at the foot of the bed, his face sullen. "It's okay if you're upset with me. I understand. I just want you to know that. You don't have to pretend with me." She swallowed thickly. Bella wasn't sure why she brought it up at that precise second. Maybe it was because it was unfinished business. Jasper might be the one who got mad most often and who _showed_ it, but Edward and Emmett were men of strong feelings, too, and she hurt them as much as she hurt Jasper. They needed to hear it; that she was sorry.

"I'm not mad at you, baby." Emmett came closer and sat down near where her arm rested on the bed. "I'm not going to lie. I threw a fit. I broke things. I screamed a little, cursed a lot. I thought of what I would say to you when we got you back, and some of it wasn't pleasant, but I could never stay mad at you. All that mattered was having you in my arms again. I just want to live with you, eat pizza on Saturday nights and watch terrible movies. I want to teach you how to play videogames and I want you to wear my shirts like you always do. I want to be inside you every night. I want you to look at me like you love me, like you're doing right now. That's all. I just want to be with you."

He lifted her arm, tracing his finger up and down like he and his brothers were so fond of doing. Bella liked that. It was as if they were making her blood flow, making her warm and soft and alive. "By the time we found out where you were, I had forgotten everything I had intended to say, because it didn't matter. It still doesn't. You're here with us, and I can't ask for much more. So I'm not mad at you. I mean, if you do it again I might have a bitch-fit, but I'm kind of under the impression that you're not going to leg it ever again. Am I right?"

Bella nodded her head furiously. "Right. Never again." She felt like a baby for crying again, but she had long given up trying to not cry. "I want all of that, too. Every day."

"All of it?"

"Everything you have to give." Bella snorted. "God, I sound cheesy."

"Cheesy can be good." Emmett told her teasingly. "And Edward isn't mad at you either, are you Edward?"

Edward rolled his eyes at his brother. He shook his head, petting Bella's hair. "No, love, I'm not mad at you. But if you ever scare us like that again I'll be forced to put bars on all the windows and lock you in the bedroom. I'll have to quit work, too, and I'll have no choice but to make love to you 24/7. It'll be very dramatic."

Bella waggled her eyebrows. "Jeez, Edward, are you trying to dissuade me or tempt me? Cause I should warn you that I am _very_ tempted."

"Hmm, I'll prepare the handcuffs." Edward brought his lips to hers, impatient for the day when Bella was healed and they could stay in bed all day and night. Bella moaned into the kiss, breaking it off after a few seconds. She was struck by how much love she saw when Edward looked at her. When _all_ of them looked at her. It made her want to cry and fucking pray to whoever's god that she might be allowed to keep them.

Bella frowned then, suddenly hit by an epiphany.

"Bella? What's wrong?" Edward caressed her face, concerned.

"Umm…" She fumbled with her hands, embarrassed and not altogether happy with herself. "Can I be alone with Emmett for a few minutes?"

Everyone raised their eyebrows at that, but no one objected.

"Of course, darling." Jasper got up, followed by Edward. They had zero enthusiasm about leaving the room, but they obliged. Emmett was the most dumbfounded. He scooted closer, doing an awful job of hiding his apprehension.

"Are you alright?" He asked uncertainly.

"No." Bella said. She hushed an alarmed Emmett, covering his mouth with her hand. "Emmett, I don't know why I haven't said this to you before, and I just realized that you probably have no idea how I feel, and that's my fault. I just want you to know that I love you, that I'm _in_ love with you. In case you had any doubt. I know I'm ridiculous when it comes to saying it, and although I've been in love with you for awhile now I have trouble admitting it to even myself, so-"

Emmett had been immobile during her confession, resembling a fish with his jaw hanging down, but now he couldn't remain motionless. A goofy grin spread across his face, and it wasn't long before he had shushed Bella with his lips, practically devouring her mouth in his excitement.

He only stopped to catch his breath for a brief moment. "I love you too. So fucking much." And then he was on her again.

**A/N** I'm tired. *Sigh* Hope everyone has a good week! Please review!


	36. Skeleton

Disclaimer: I own Mars. Because I'm awesome. I do not, however, own Twilight. I know, weird right?

Ménage

Chapter 36 –Skeleton

Bella was not in the least bit athletic. She sucked at sports and anything that involved exercising her limbs. It was common knowledge that she was a horrid runner. Yet, it was amazing how often she had the urge to run, and even more amazing was how often she actually _did_ run. She'd done it when she fled her father, and she'd attempted it when she first met the Cullens, and again a few days earlier. Now the urge was making itself known once again. This time, though, she wanted to run _with_ them, not from them.

She hated the atmosphere in the hospital. It was white and smelled funky. It represented death and life, and right now she felt so alive that she wanted to get as far away from death as she could.

As it was, she was propped up in her bed facing none other than Police Chief Charlie Swan. Everyone had told her that he was a nice, genuine man, and that he would treat her with respect. When he first came into the room, he looked wary. Bella figured he was probably uneasy about questioning a rape/incest victim. It was naturally awkward. At least that's what she assumed. Bella was a little tense, and he mirrored her. She took comfort in the fact that the men she loved were nearby. They were waiting outside the door, unhappy to be forced out of the room. She could see them watching her through the window.

_Maybe we should close the blinds._ She smiled at them. It was hard not to laugh at how stern they appeared. She was sure Chief Swan had noticed them on his way in.

"I love you." She mouthed. They grinned, saying they loved her back.

And then the Chief shut the blinds. Bella pouted a little at the loss, but quickly manned up. She was trying to be mature and easygoing. It was going to be difficult enough telling this stranger about her past, so she had no wish to make it more complicated by acting like a petulant child or a sobbing wreck.

Charlie Swan _was_ a nice man. He had a very innocent look about him. The first minute or so was quiet as he gathered his thoughts.

"I'm the Chief of Police here in Forks." He said, extending his hand, which Bella shook steadily but briefly.

"I'm Bella Mercury." She felt stupid for telling him something he already knew. She wanted to be proper, though, and ladylike, even if she was far from it in reality.

Charlie squatted down on the chair that Jasper usually sat in, clearing his throat. "You know why I'm here, of course."

Of course she did.

"I know it's unpleasant, but I have to ask you some questions about your father. Are you alright with that?"

"Yes. I just want it to be over, and I know it's not going to be easy. So ask what you have to…"

Charlie bobbed his head, and they got to it. Bella's heart was heavy as she related the grisly details. She told him about the most recent incident first, just to get that cleared up. Then came the harder parts. He asked about the abuse. Bella honestly believed that she would be okay when she told this part of her history again. She really thought she'd be okay. But…

"Umm….I was thirteen when he, um….when he raped me." That was important, wasn't it? He could still get convicted for it, right?

"He's not getting away with it, Miss Mercury." Charlie told her. "He will be tried for rape, and since you were a minor when it began, it'll be all the worse for him. And…" Bella raised her eyes, holding back tears. Charlie continued, reluctant, "And incest is not taken lightly, either. I think we can get him on a ton of charges." He hesitated. "Do you want to tell me about anything else?"

Carlisle and his sons had told him about James' "business" and mentioned that he'd murdered his wife some years before. Bella was the only one who was able to give details, though. It was obvious that bringing the subject up was going to be painful. He wondered if he should wait…

"There's more. So much more." Bella took a deep breath. She looked at the Chief. "I'm sorry. This is a lot harder than I anticipated. But I have to tell you everything, and I will."

Charlie put his hand on hers. "It's okay. Take your time." Bella forced herself not to flinch at the contact, but didn't quite succeed. He saw how uncomfortable he was making her and immediately retracted his hand, embarrassed.

"I don't know a whole lot about the organ harvesting." Bella continued. "But I know that Victor did the exchanges in person. Dad and Laurent performed the operations, and dad found the people…" She called him _dad_. She felt sick.

"They used to do it in our house sometimes. There's a room made up especially for it," _kind of like the basement_, "and I think there might have been another place, but I'm not sure where. It was all very secret. It could be Laurent's house or a warehouse even." Her voice was shaky as memories of the ill deeds flashed through her mind. It was sick, all of it.

"Do you know if these people were willing?" Charlie asked. It was illegal either way, but it mattered.

"Some of them. They needed the money, so they offered themselves up." Bella said, disgusted. "But others…not so much. I watched them, you see. I mean I lived there, so I had to see things. And I saw a lot more than they thought I did. I think a lot of them were dad's patients. I'm pretty sure some of them were homeless, though." Charlie's eyes widened. Bella definitely understood his reaction. "You know, pick off the people who no one would miss. I could tell by how they were dressed and the way they spoke. You see, the willing people walked in and they were normal. Scared, maybe, but that was all. The others were sometimes drugged, and had to be carried in. But some of them came there not knowing what dad was going to do to them. They were lured. And the homeless ones…you could tell there was something wrong with them. Their clothes were ratty and a few talked to themselves. I bet it was easy enough to get them there. Dad is very charming, and he's well-off. He's smart, too, and he knew that no one was going to ask what happened to these people."

"Did he kill them? The unwilling ones, I mean?"

"I think so. Let's just say they never came back out again. Dad is no stranger when it comes to burying bodies and destroying evidence." She peered down at her intertwined hands, and became quiet.

They were quickly approaching the touchiest subject of all. Bella didn't want to talk about her mom. Every time she thought of her, her heart bled, and she missed her like crazy. At the same time, she wanted justice for her mom. After all these years, Renee Mercury was still a skeleton out in Arizona. She deserved better than that. The people she knew and loved deserved better than that, too. Bella and her father were the only ones who knew what really happened. That needed to change.

"He killed my mom. I guess you know that already." She sniffled, on the verge of losing it again.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Chief Swan was gentle, that was for sure. His heart went out to her, and he could see why the Cullen family was so protective of her.

"I…I want to tell you. Just give me a minute. Can you…" She grabbed a tissue from the table next to the bed. "Can you get me some water please?"

He did, handing it to her carefully. He tried not to come off as pitying her, but he did. She was so small and had been through too much. She was just a kid. He felt sorry for her, to say the least, and he was angry for her. If he had ever had a daughter, he sure as hell would _never _have treated her the way James Mercury did.

"Do you want me to get someone to come in here with us? You don't have to do this alone, Bella."

Bella paused as she sipped her drink.

She had thought that doing this alone made her stronger, braver. But that was ridiculous. She had to stop trying to deal with these emotions alone all the time. It was not a bad thing to need someone to hold your hand every so often. Bella knew at once who she wanted without having to think about it. "Can you get Esme? If she's here, I mean." She hadn't seen her yet. Hopefully she was there...

"Of course." The chair scraped against the floor as he stood.

Outside, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were anxiously waiting. Their parents had arrived just as the Chief did, but they were being patient and sitting down instead of angsting near Bella's door.

When Charlie opened it, everyone was on alert.

"Are you done?" An eager Jasper was at the door ready to barge his way in.

Charlie put his hand up, blocking him. "Not quite." He peered behind Jasper to where Esme and Carlisle were. He closed the door, giving each of the young Cullens warning looks. He walked over to Esme and bent down. "Esme, Bella would like it if you were in there with us. She needs the support." He spoke low, but they were all listening attentively.

Esme stood, concerned. "Of course. Anything she needs."

"Is she okay?" Edward asked. Why hadn't she asked for one of them?

"She's just having a hard time." Charlie informed them. "We're almost finished, but I think we're at the hardest part. I think she just needs a mother right now. She's upset."

Oh. They knew what that meant. She was going to tell him about Renee.

Esme didn't stay to hear another word. She burst into the room and strode over to Bella and enveloped the girl in her arms. Bella was shaking in her embrace. The floodgates opened as soon as the older woman touched her.

"Oh honey, everything is going to be fine." Esme caressed her long hair as Bella cried into her chest.

"I-I don't even know why I'm crying." Bella choked. "I've cried so much about her, but I can't stop. It hasn't run out yet."

Esme rubbed her back soothingly. "You're supposed to cry, Bella. You have every reason to. There's nothing wrong with crying. It's a lot better than keeping it inside. And you can cry as long as you need to. That's what I'm here for."

Bella would have said thank you, but she couldn't get the words out just then. Instead, she enjoyed the warmth of a mother's hug. It wasn't her mother who was comforting her and telling her that everything was going to be alright, but it was damn near close. It had been a long, long time since she'd had a mother, and sometimes she simply needed a hug and reassurance from an older and wiser woman. Esme was perfect.

Charlie reentered the room, his face flushing at the scene in front of him.

Bella was embarrasses to be making such a display, and in front of a cop no less.

_Just do it, Bella. Say it and get it over with. You told the Cullens. Now you can tell this man, and he can do something about it. _

Bella pulled herself together soon enough. She told Chief Swan about her mother, about how her father dragged her away from a sleepover that night, how Renee had bruises on her beautiful face when they returned, how Renee wanted to leave with her…how she left and was almost free, almost away from him, but then…

And Bella had always held onto some guilt about that night. If she hadn't run after her mom; had instead been obedient and stayed upstairs and waited like a good girl, would Renee still be alive? Would her dad have killed her just the same? No, not then, anyway. Perhaps if she had left and never tried to take Bella with her, she would still be somewhere on earth walking around. He might have spared her. Maybe she'd be happy. Bella would have preferred that, even if it meant never seeing her again. If only there was nothing to regret…

But Bella _did_ run after her, and she _did_ die. Her bones were out in Arizona. Bella told Charlie about that night in as much detail as she could. She even remembered their address after all these years.

"You saw him kill her?" Charlie made notes, a deep scowl on his face as she revealed what happened.

"Yes sir." Bella answered, quiet. Esme sat by her throughout, silently simmering.

"I'll contact the police in Arizona," Chief Swan said, "and hopefully they'll search the woods. If she's still there, they'll find her."

"Thank you." Bella flashed him a small smile.

Charlie blushed. "You're welcome, Miss. Mercury. Well, I think we're done here." He stood. "I'll stop by when there's news. You don't have anything to worry about."

Bella didn't believe that, but it was nice of him to say. She was most likely going to have to testify against her father. That was not an event she was looking forward to. But she wasn't going to worry about it just yet. Right then she was simply relieved to be done recounting her story. Everyone was relieved. Esme was stewing in her anger. Despite having previously heard a shortened, blunt version of events, she was again overcome by the urge to take revenge, even though she knew she couldn't. It was hard to banish those thoughts. She wanted to protect her family, and she wanted James Mercury to get as good as he gave.

Charlie was anxious to leave. He was a soft man, and didn't get angry very often, but if anything was going to get him mad, it was child abuse and violence against women. After all of his years in the police force, he had little experience with either subject. Violence was a rare sight in Forks. He made his leave shortly after, his mind set on his task. Bella and Esme said goodbye, and he was out the door.

"You did good." Esme whispered to Bella.

"Thank you for staying with me." Bella said. She really was grateful.

"You don't have to thank me, Bella."

The door opened again, mere moments after the Chief left, and Jasper, Edward, and Emmett rushed in.

Bella didn't have time to make herself look decent. It was too late, so they noticed that her eyes were puffy and red, and that her cheeks were stained with drying tears. They had heard her crying from the hallway, and it broke their hearts. Even the guard was affected by it. But they weren't going to tell Bella that.

Esme decided that her sons should have some alone time with Bella, so she kissed her surrogate daughter one last time and left the room with Carlisle in tow. Jasper and Edward threw a grateful glance her way.

Emmett examined her pale form as he took a seat. "How are you feeling?"

Bella shrugged. "Fine I guess."

Jasper wasn't having that. "You can be honest. I know you're upset. Do I have to remind you that you can be open with us? No secrets." He took her by the chin affectionately, and Bella couldn't resist him. She might go crazy if she kept it inside, and Jasper was right: no secrets. They should be open with each other.

"I miss my mom." Bella said. "And I think it's my fault that she died that night."

_What?_

"Bella, why the hell would you think that?" Emmett exclaimed.

"He was going to let her go." Bella explained. "She was driving away, but I ran outside after her because I didn't want to be left alone with him. But he _was_ going to let her go. If I hadn't run after her, he wouldn't have killed her."

"Oh love…" Edward positioned himself at her feet. It angered him that she felt this way. He understood how she might feel responsible in some way, but she was wrong to believe that it was her fault. How could she be held responsible for the actions of a madman? "It's not your fault. Of course you tried to get away. He's a monster, and he hurt you. I bet that even if he did let her go that night, he still would have killed her. From what you've said, he's not the type to let anyone live when they try to escape. It was only a matter of time."

Bella had to agree. Unless Renee had miraculously found a way to escape without ever being found, James would have killed her. He owned her, after all, and nothing he owned was allowed to leave.

"Chief Swan said that he's going to call the police in Arizona. They're going to try to find her. Maybe she can have a real burial this time. And I have to find out if my grandparents are alive. It's been so long since I saw them. Dad didn't like them, so he didn't let me see them a lot. I can't even remember what they look like." It was funny mentioning her grandparents. Bella had to confess that they rarely crossed her mind. Maybe it was because they were vague in her memory, and she had never had much of a relationship with them. She had to know if they were alive, though, and they had to know the truth about their daughter. Closure. It would break their hearts, but being in the dark was worse, wasn't it?

"I'll mention it to Charlie." Jasper promised. "He'll be able to track them down." And if he didn't, they would. Jasper wasn't going to let it go.

"They probably forgot they have a granddaughter." Bella mused.

"No one forgets that. I bet they were worried sick about you and your mom." Edward said.

"Maybe…" They were parents. Of course they were worried. But they may have just assumed that Renee had decided to cut ties. They saw her so little as it was thanks to James and his controlling ways. He had probably fed them some cock and bull story all those years ago, and what were they going to do about it?

Bella was suddenly struck by how depressing their conversation was. She hated that. There was a definite cloud over her head, and she was determined to get rid of it. No more talk about death and grandparents or abuse. She wanted to get completely off-subject. She thought of the most random thing that came to mind.

"Let's talk about puppies." She said it so seriously and so decidedly that everyone was immediately taken aback.

"What?" Jasper snickered. "Where did that come from?"

"I'm sick of being depressed and being so serious all the time. I want to think about happy, harmless things. So we'll start with puppies. Got it?"

Edward placed Bella's feet on his lap, massaging them. "Alright love. That sounds like a good idea." She was so cute.

"Puppies? They pee on carpets and chew up furniture." Emmett played along. "And they're cute. I want one. Now let's talk about something else. Peanut butter."

"That's stupid." Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Jasper, if you're not going to play along, then shut your mouth." Emmett glared at him. "Bella wants to talk about nice, harmless things. Now hush. Edward, what are your thoughts on peanut butter?"

Edward thought hard about it. Or pretended to. "I rarely eat it, and when I do it sticks to the roof of my mouth. Okay, roosters."

"I want one!" Emmett said.

Bella laughed. "They're annoying, and I _don't_ want one. Cannibals."

"Lovely." Edward teased her. "I like the way your mind works. Let's see…cannibals…they're creepy and I don't want one. Kittens."

"They're…small?" Bella chortled.

"And fuzzy, Bella, don't forget fuzzy. I kind of want one. Or two." Emmett said. "Babies."

"They're chubby and small, and-" Bella began, but was cut off.

"-And I want one." Jasper interrupted.

Everyone looked at him. Edward and Emmett were sure that he had crossed a line.

_For God's sakes, Jasper, must you always put your foot in your mouth?_ Edward couldn't believe he said that. They _all_ wanted to have children with Bella, but this was not the time to discuss it.

But Bella didn't react the way they thought she would. Instead, she rolled her eyes and scooted closer to Jasper. She looked him square in the eye. "Jasper, we're not supposed to talk about serious stuff. You suck at this game."

Jasper brought his lips to her nose and gave her a small peck. "Sorry. I am hopeless at it. Although I was playing by the rules. There's nothing wrong with saying that I want a baby. That's how the game works, right?"

"Mmhmm…but you had a look in your eyes." Bella knew what that look was. He was being perfectly serious. He wanted a baby, wanted to _make_ a baby. With her. Soon, probably. She had to keep in mind that he was close to thirty and she wasn't even nineteen yet. He'd yearn for this much sooner than she would.

"I can't be faulted for a look. I was just being honest. They want kids, too." He gestured to his brothers.

Bella looked at Edward and Emmett, who appeared both scandalized and speechless. They didn't know what to say to that. They couldn't deny it, but they didn't want to discuss it just then, either.

Bella was getting a tad uncomfortable, as though she was surrounded by men who were in a hurry to impregnate her. Which they might be. She decided not to press the subject, and just tell it to them straight. "I hope you're not expecting one anytime soon, because I plan on being baby-free for years. Many years. So don't…you know, get any ideas." If that was the case, she was going to keep her legs closed for a long, long time.

"There's no rush." Edward reassured her. "We're still young. Babies are far in the future."

Bella sighed. "Good." She focused on Jasper, who was not in the least bit embarrassed. He seemed cocky, if anything. He didn't know exactly what had gotten into him, but when Emmett said the word, he'd latched onto it. He wasn't expecting to be a father anytime soon, but he didn't regret putting the idea into Bella's head. They'd discuss it another time, but she should be aware of what they wanted.

"Jasper," Bella tugged on Jasper's curly blonde hair to get his attention.

"Yeah?"

"You're banned from this game. You really are horrible at it."

_Oh well_. Jasper smirked.

Emmett snorted. "It could have been worse, Bella. Babies are nothing. You're lucky it was Edward who responded to cannibals."

Bella furrowed her brow. "Why?"

"Because if I'd have answered, I'd have said how I'm a cannibal and I want to eat you out."

"Emmett!"

"See? Aren't you glad I held my tongue? And peanut butter. I could have said that I'd like to lick it off of your body. But I am mature and know when to keep my dirty thoughts to myself."

Bella shook her head. "Emmett, you make me laugh, and I love you."

Emmett beamed. "I love you too." Hearing her say that was never going to get old.

Just then Emmett's cell phone rang. He'd forgotten to turn it off.

_Oops._

As soon as he saw the caller ID, all color drained from his face.

"Who is it?" Edward asked.

Emmett scratched the back of his head, hesitant to answer the phone_ and_ Edward. "School."

"Shit. What the hell do they want?" Jasper had explained to the Principal why they were going to be absent. He wasn't all that happy about it, but they had a pretty fucking good reason. Jasper was ready to give the guy a piece of his mind.

"I'll just go out into the hall."Emmett said, sheepish.

"You don't have to, Em." Jasper would willingly take the call himself.

Emmett turned around. "Yes I do. Might as well find out what they want before they get their panties in a twist. And you yell at people, so don't even think about it."

Emmett went into the hallway, preparing himself for a verbal smack down.

"Hello?" He answered, falsely cheerful.

"Mr. Cullen, how nice to hear you finally." He was evidently not pleased with Emmett. "May I ask when you are planning to return to your teaching position?"

Huh. The truth was that they hadn't been thinking about work much. They were being quite neglectful, really. It was the last thing on their minds.

"Oh, well, um…you see we have a family emergency, so it's kind of tricky." He said, hoping that would fly. The excuse could only hold up for so long.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen. Under normal circumstances it wouldn't be a problem, but seeing as we have three teachers out for days at a time, that_ is_ a problem. Look, we've only been able to get one substitute. Another one is sick and everyone else is taken. We need teachers who are reliable, and I'm hoping you are. If you don't come back to work tomorrow, you and your brothers may consider yourselves fired."

_Fuck!_ Emmett didn't know what to do. This wasn't something he'd been expecting. Work or Bella? He had to choose? As if there was any contest. He hated the thought of leaving Bella alone all day. He wanted to stay with her, or at least have one of them with her. Having a guard outside the door wasn't good enough.

"Right. I'll have to talk to my brothers. I'll inform you of our decision later today." He shut his phone before the he could hear a reply. He had almost told him to shove it and go find someone else, but he was going to talk to his brothers first. Emmett lingered in the hallway longer than necessary, thinking. He wondered what his brothers would say to this.

Emmett walked back into the room.

"So?" Jasper accosted him as soon as he reentered.

Emmett held his hand up. "They're giving us an ultimatum. Either we show up for work tomorrow or we're fired." Emmett thought it sounded stupid coming out of his mouth. Work was the least of their worries, but being called out for being "unreliable" was a little embarrassing, as untrue as it was.

Bella gasped. "They can't fire you! Are they insane? They need you!"

"Not if we're absent. They're not impressed by our family emergency. They had to scramble to find three substitutes, and let's just say that they were not successful."

"So? If something happened to someone they loved, they'd think _school _was more important than being with that person?" Bella folded her arms across her chest, frustrated.

Jasper pulled her into his side. "It's okay, Bella. We'll figure it out. You're more important than work." There wasn't much of decision to be made. The way he saw it, they made it for them.

"But it's your income. And don't they know that Emmett was shot? They can't expect him to come back so soon. I mean you two can, but Emmett should have more time to recover."

Edward frowned. "I'm not leaving you here. I'm not going to stand around at work all day thinking about where I'd rather be."

"But Edward, that's ridiculous. I'll be fine." Even if she didn't want to be away from them, the argument was pointless.

"Bella, we're not risking you." Edward told her firmly. "We almost lost you, and that's not happening again."

Bella knew she wasn't going to win this argument, but she had to try. "Nothing is going to happen. You shouldn't lose your jobs over this. And you know what? They're idiots if they think you're that disposable."

"I think they're just regretting ever hiring all three of us. It sounded good at the time, but I can see why they'd have qualms." Edward said. This was an issue he had actually been thinking about for awhile. "I can't say I like the idea of getting fired. Then again, I've been wanting to spend more time at home. I think it's a good idea, especially after all of this. We have enough money to live off of for awhile. The only problem is that we might have trouble finding jobs."

True. It wouldn't look good on their resumes if they got fired. And they liked working together. They doubted if they'd ever be able to get a similar situation. But none of that really mattered in comparison. If they lost their jobs, well…they'd deal with it.

"I'm not going." Emmett decided. "I don't care if I get fired."

Jasper couldn't agree more. "Neither do I. I guess we'll have to go job hunting in a few weeks…but as long as I'm with you…" He looked at Bella, who was definitely not on the same page as her lovers.

"You guys are insane."

Jasper cocked his eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"You can't just give up your jobs! This isn't something you can take lightly. Do you know how hard it is to find work nowadays? Sure, you're handsome and likeable, but teachers don't get hired solely based on that. You're lucky you even have work, and I refuse to be the reason you get fired or quit. I forbid it."

Edward took her hand in his. "Bella, love, it'll be okay. We'll figure it out. It's not like we're that happy where we work. The students are disrespectful and our co-workers are less than pleasant to be around. It'll be for the best. How about this; we'll go in tomorrow and hand in our resignations. That way it won't look bad for us. Sound good?"

Bella groaned. "At least find another job before you quit." She was afraid that they were being careless. Sure, she liked the idea of being home with them all day, but that wasn't realistic in the long run. In the long run, well…that was a lot to think about. She didn't want them to regret a decision made hastily.

Jasper looked at her long and hard. He could see that it was worrying her. None of them were going to deliberately hurt her. "That's not going to be possible."

"Why?"

"Because they're going to fire us if we're not in tomorrow, and we're not going in."

"You're being deliberately stubborn." Bella couldn't be mad at him, however. He was protecting her, and he loved her. There was nothing wrong with that. She wished he'd be reasonable, though.

"Do you really want us to leave tomorrow?"

"It's not fair to ask me that."

"So you _want_ us to leave?" Jasper goaded her. Even on the off-chance that she'd say yes, he still wouldn't go anywhere.

"I didn't say that." Bella kind of wanted to smack him. He really could be an ass sometimes.

"So you want us to stay here with you? Just say it."

"Jasper, stop it." Edward nudged him away from Bella's side. "I know it's not ideal, but if we have to choose one over the other, we choose you. There's no compromising."

Bella slumped against her pillows, giving up. "Fine. I see your point." _I just hope you don't regret it._

"Good. Do you want to get back to our game now?"

Bella gave him a weak grin. "No. Can you turn on the TV? I'd rather do something mindless for awhile."

Emmett flicked on the television, and Bella pretended to watch. She was really thinking.

About them.

About her mom.

About her father.

About the future.

She had no clue about anything. They said they wanted kids. But did _she_? What about marriage? School? Work? What was she going to do with her life? She had spent so much of her life assuming that she would be dead before she turned twenty that now she was lost. There were no plans beyond today. It was too much to consider in one day, and Bella found herself quietly overwhelmed.

But she didn't want to cry again, so she focused her attention on the TV instead.

**A/N** Please review!


	37. The Days In Between Chaos and Peace

Disclaimer: I own not a thing. Just some bling.

**A/N** Please READ! So at this point there should be one chapter left after this, and then an epilogue. And that's where I want your opinion. What kind of epilogue do you want? Do you want it set not far in the future or would you prefer to skip ahead a few years?

Oh, and…sorry for the delay. I should have gotten this out days ago.

Ménage

Chapter 37 –The Days In Between Chaos and Peace

Sometimes, Bella thought, you have to accept the fact that with the good comes the bad. Not everything is going to be perfect, but you can get pretty damn close. This…none of this had turned out as she anticipated. She never knew exactly what to expect, but she knew what she hoped. She realized early on that she would have to let it go if she wanted to be happy. Life was going to be good from now on.

It was two weeks after Bella had come into the hospital, a knock away from death's door, a bleeding mess at the mercy of doctors and luck itself, that she was able to leave. She was doing remarkably well, Carlisle said. There'd be scarring and she'd need to be careful for a little while, but she'd make a full recovery.

She hadn't really slept the night before, being too excited at the prospect of leaving the hospital. Finally. It had been a hectic few weeks. There was her healing process, there was news about Laurent, and her father…

Bella had a faint urge to wave goodbye to the building as it disappeared behind her. _I hope I never have to step foot anywhere near you again!_

She couldn't wait to get home. She missed their home and their bed. She even missed the shower. She missed the bad movie nights and midnight meetings in the kitchen. Everything.

Jasper was only too happy to wheel her out, despite her protests.

"I can walk by myself." But they both knew that wasn't true.

He kissed her head. "But I_ like_ wheeling you around. And if I don't, Emmett will, and you know how crazy Emmett will get." Oh yes. She could totally picture Emmett racing her through the halls and freaking out the workers and patients.

Emmett grinned at her, hearing Jasper's comment. "I can be good."

"Yeah right." Edward said.

Bella loved this; loved that they were with her and that there was normalcy again.

Edward lifted her into the car, which was completely unnecessary as Bella, despite her current weakness, was not quite so frail as to need that kind of assistance. But she didn't argue. She liked having his arms around her and feeling his body pressed against hers. She liked it _too_ much.

Bella whimpered as Edward buckled her in. "How long has it been since we made love?"

Edward froze, his hands at her waist and his breath hot on her forehead. "Almost three weeks." He answered, his throat going dry.

"And how much longer until I'm allowed to fuck your brains out?"

Edward shuddered, a crooked smile creeping onto his lips. "I'd say as soon as you're ready."

"Carlisle said I'm lucky that the damage wasn't worse." Bella said. "But everything is in tact against all odds."

"You _are_ lucky." Edward cupped her cheek against his palm. "I think you must have an angel, otherwise I'd say it was a miracle. I'm just thankful that you're here, and that you're alright for the most part. And when you've recovered, I'm going to make love to you for hours. Okay?"

Bella nodded. She loved that idea.

Jasper drove them home, Edward and Emmett flanking either side of her in the backseat. All of them were more than ready to leave.

Bella insisted on walking the short distance to the door by herself when they got home. Her legs wobbled and gave out almost as soon as she began, and Emmett caught her.

"It's okay, honey, you're just out of practice, that's all." Emmett assured her, seeing how upset she was.

Maybe, but it still annoyed the heck out of her. She had to face the fact that she was going to be dependent on them more than usual or awhile. Oh well. _Let it go._

Jasper unlocked the front door, and they went in. It looked exactly as it had when she left. Bella closed her eyes, taking in the faint smells and the feel of home.

"Oh, it's good to be back."

"It missed you." Edward said. Indeed, the house seemed lonely and forlorn without the presence of the four people who inhabited it. They had come home intermittently to change clothes and shower, and had spent less than an hour there at a time.

"Do you want a look around?" Edward asked.

As goofy as it sounded, Bella needed to have a look at this lovely house again. She'd believed when she fled it all those weeks ago that she would never see it again. But she loved this house and she loved all the things it represented.

Safety.

Her first time making love.

_Being_ loved.

Happiness.

Family.

Home.

Jasper was the one to sweep her up into his arms this time. He walked her into each room. He wasn't really admiring the furniture and the walls like she was. Instead he watched her. She looked content. Jasper felt, perhaps for the first time, that they were finally_ safe_. She was going to stay. He didn't doubt that now. She was here to stay, and they were going to be together. No more wondering if she would run. That was over.

The tour of the house was quickly over, and Bella was hesitant to admit that she was tired. She was paying for it her sleepless night.

"Want to take a nap?" It was as if Jasper read her mind. Bella had yet to get used to that.

"I guess." Bella hoped she didn't sound like a child who needed to be put down for their afternoon nap. "I can't wait until this is all over. I just want to be back to normal."

"And until then," Jasper pushed open the bedroom door, "we get to take care of you. How does that sound?"

"Jolly." Bella replied.

_It makes me feel like an invalid_. Bella didn't intend to complain too much, though. She was lucky, and she knew it. Her independent spirit had been scarred along with her body, that was all. It was a battle wound, and it would eventually heal. Not everyone could say that.

Edward had gone to the kitchen to make everyone lunch. Emmett was in the shower. It was just Bella and Jasper for a short time. He laid her down on the bed, removing her shoes and socks.

Beneath his calm façade, he was going nuts. She was just laying there, beautiful and perfect, on their bed. And he couldn't do anything about it. Fuck.

Bella's gaze caught him off guard. It burned him. She wanted him. He caught her eye, and his own arousal flared. She was having the same struggle as he was. He longed for her, and seeing that she wanted him just as much weakened his resolve. It wasn't unusual for him to pine for her in more ways than one. He just…needed her. Always. Not just like this, but in every way.

After the chaos was over, they were going to settle down and live quietly. Or whatever their version of "quiet" was. That was what Jasper decided the night Bella had been shot. After they had been told that she was alive, Jasper knew exactly what he wanted their lives together to be. He'd already had the basics down, but now it was a vivid picture in his mind. Since he had almost lost his future, _their _future, he ached for it even more.

He wanted to make love to Bella every day, to stay in bed all weekend and be lazy. He wanted pancakes in bed and on Sundays he wanted to wear absolutely nothing. He wanted to have dinner with his parents once a week, or every other week, whichever. He wanted to get a dog. Or two. He wanted Bella's belly to swell with his child and his brother's children. He wanted to wake up every day fulfilled, which would be easy as long as Bella was with him. She was the main factor. He wanted to forget all the bad people and all the hurt. He wanted to heal her and himself. He just wanted to be with her the way he had always desired, without the mess and the violence and the worry.

He wanted her to look at him like she was that very moment for the rest of their lives.

He ran his hand along her calf. "Anything I can do for you, darling?"

Bella shivered. "No…I want you."

"No? You think I can't help you with that?"

Bella shook her head.

"Are you in pain?"

"No."

"Are you uncomfortable?"

"No."

"So what makes you think I can't help you?" Jasper knew precisely how he was going to help her. This wasn't too much, was it? No. This was perfect. All Bella could do was lay beneath him, speechless, as he pulled down her sweats, tossing them beside him on the bed. He ogled her for a good moment, his fingers aching to touch her. He disposed of her panties next, and god he mad missed this. He missed seeing her like this, being able to bring her pleasure, touching her.

Bella's heart raced as Jasper brought his hand to her center, running his palm against her curls. He dipped two of his fingers past her lips, in awe of what he discovered.

"Baby, you're wet." He moaned. She was so slick, so ready for him. "Is this for me?" Jasper massaged her clit, reveling in the way Bella reacted.

"Yes, it's all for you. Please Jasper, don't stop. I need you."

Jasper didn't need to be told twice. Reverently, he spread her legs, his fingers grazing her thighs. He brought his lips to her core, running his nose along her slit. Bella squirmed, one of her hands lightly pulling at his hair.

"Please Jasper…"

Jasper complied, flicking his tongue out to taste her.

"Oh god…" Bella threw her head back, ready to cry it felt so good.

Jasper savored her taste, her scent. He really had missed this. Tentatively, he stroked his index finger inside her tight hole, pleased when she reacted so positively. He was still afraid of hurting her, but she showed no sign of pain or discomfort.

"Yes, Jasper, please touch me. Please. I need you." Bella begged.

Jasper sucked on her clit, his hair tickling her thighs, which she had clamped firmly around his head. She chanted his name like a prayer, and Jasper lapped at her hungrily in response.

Bella was so much on edge that she came after only a few minutes. Jasper gave her core one last kiss before raising himself up and stretching across her body. He buried his face in her hair while Bella lazily drew circles on his back, smiling goofily.

"I love you." She whispered, never wanting to let him go. The feel of him on top of her was one of her greatest pleasures.

Jasper's heart was full. "I love you, too. God, I love you." He began sucking on her neck, needing to give her more. Because it was never enough.

"Jasper…" Bella wiggled underneath him. His erection poked her thigh. "Jasper, let me take care of you."

Jasper paused. Looked at her. "Honey, you don't need to do anything for me. This is all for you. I want you to feel good. You can repay the favor when you're better. Remember?" He smiled wickedly. "I'm going to ravage you."

Bella ground her leg against his clothed cock. "I'm looking forward to it. But right now, I want to make you cum."

Jasper moaned, wanting desperately to let her, but he was having a fight with himself. "I don't want you to strain yourself. You don't have to do anything. I can take care of it."

No way. They had been neglected for weeks now, and Bella was not about to let it go on any longer. She wanted to love them this way again, and Bella knew she would get what she wanted this time. She could see Jasper breaking before her, unable to resist.

He swallowed hard, shaking with his desire. "What…how…?" He had no idea how she wanted to do this. Was it too soon to have sex? Wouldn't that be bad for her? He hadn't asked his dad yet. She was healing well, but what if he aggravated her injury?

But Bella had it all planned out. "I want you in my mouth." She simply said.

Jasper inhaled heavily. _Why does she have to tempt me all the time?_ Bella silently told him what she intended, guiding her hands to his hips and motioning for him to move upwards.

He hesitated, unsure. He was a bit stunned by her boldness, despite some of the rampant sex they had engaged in before.

"Jasper, don't be so modest. You're usually jumping on me." Bella said.

"I just don't want to overdo it. Maybe we should wait."

"Jasper," Bella tugged at his fly then, impatient, "these jeans have to go. Okay? Now, I love you, and I want your cock in my mouth. Got that? Since we can't make love just yet, this is the next best thing, and to be honest, I like doing this to you."

"You do?"

"I love it. Now are you going to keep me waiting?"

Jasper's cock twitched. She was so fucking sexy. She made it impossible to resist her.

He positioned himself above her, and with a moan of satisfaction, slid into Bella's mouth. He was careful; didn't go too far. He didn't want to choke her. But Bella was prepared for him. She relaxed her throat, bringing her hands up to grip his erection. Jasper restrained himself, as painful as it was to do so. He only when in a couple of inches at first, testing the waters, as it were. Bella seemed perfectly fine with it, though. She wanted more of him. Bella sucked on him, her tongue playing with his shaft as he slid in and out of her mouth. She lightly squeezed his cock, her lips pulling into a smile when Jasper grunted.

"God Bella, you're so good at this, baby." He screwed his eyes shut, concentrating on the feel of her hot wet mouth and her luscious pink lips wrapped around his cock. He could already sense an impending release.

Bella gently squeezed his balls, and that set him off. He swelled in her mouth, his cry of ecstasy getting caught in his throat. He pulled out of her with the energy that he had left and laid beside her, yanking his clothes back on in an attempt at modesty. He fixed her clothes while he was at it. His face was flushed from his orgasm, and he had the biggest grin on his face. Bella thought he was beautiful.

"Thank you, Bella." He brought her into his chest. "Oh, I love you so much. You make me so happy, darling."

Bella snuggled into him further. "You make _me_ happy. You guys have no idea. You saved me, in more ways than one. My life meant nothing before you came along."

She rested her head on his chest, feeling safe and loved.

Jasper threaded his fingers through her hair. "No, darling, you saved us. We weren't all that much without you, you know. You were the missing piece. You're our miracle. Our fiery little miracle who, may I say, has a fuck-hot body.

Bella giggled. "Whatever you say, lover."

"Lover. I like that."

Edward had finished making lunch by then and went into the bedroom. He strolled over to the bed where Bella and Jasper were. "Lunch is ready."

Jasper nodded, turning to Bella. "You want to eat now or are you too tired?"

Bella stretched her arms above her head, removing herself from Jasper. "Let's eat. If I sleep now I'll be awake all night."

Jasper sat up. "I'm going to go get changed. Is Emmett still in the bathroom?"

"Yes." Edward replied.

Jasper kissed Bella on the cheek. "Do you feel like getting up? We can always eat in bed."

"No, I don't want to be unnecessarily lazy."

"I'll help you." Edward offered. "You can go clean up." He told Jasper. Edward was more than ready to have a few minutes alone with Bella. There hadn't been much opportunity lately. Jasper got the message and left.

Edward took Bella in his arms, startling her. "I'm so happy you're home." He sighed into her hair.

"Me too. This is the only place I wanted to be." Bella said. "I think the bed has forgotten us, though." She pouted, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Oh?" Edward cocked an eyebrow. "How so?"

"I'm afraid we need to break it in again." Bella stated, her expression unflinching.

"Hmm…well it has been awhile. I think the responsible thing to do would be to break it in as soon as possible."

"How soon?" Yes, Bella was still horny as hell. Edward's proximity was not helping. At all.

Edward didn't know how to answer that. He realized earlier just how much they all wanted to tear off their clothes and get to it, but obviously they needed to be careful. He should call his dad.

Yes, that was exactly what he was going to do. The sooner the better.

"I don't know, love, but soon. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let my love suffer? And, more importantly, my poor, neglected bed? It's in dire need of action."

"We can't let that go on!" Bella said.

"No we can't." Edward leaned in to kiss her on the lips, but Bella stopped him, blushing prettily.

Edward paused, confused. Recognition dawned. "You gave Jasper a blowjob, didn't you?" It wasn't really a question. He knew it was true.

Bella nodded, a little embarrassed.

Edward teased her crotch with his hand, smirking. "Did he do the same for you?"

Bella's blush deepened. "Yes."

"Good." Edward settled for kissing her cheek. He wasn't keen on the idea of getting Jasper's cum on his mouth. But he was glad someone had been satisfied. Bella needed the attention, and Jasper was just as bad. He wished Bella would do the same for him, but he wasn't going to ask.

"I'll go brush my teeth." Bella said.

Edward chuckled. "Alright. I'll get my kiss later. Are you okay to walk?"

Bella frowned. Probably not. But she tested herself, setting her feet firmly on the floor and lifting herself up. She was surprised to find that she didn't wobble or fall.

"I think I'm alright." She said, but Edward helped her anyway, just to be safe. He took her to the bathroom door, making certain she didn't suddenly give out. She slipped into the bathroom, her vision quickly blurred by steam.

Oh yeah. Emmett. She had forgotten he was still in there. He liked taking long, hot showers. Bella was tempted to take a peek through the curtain, but maybe that wasn't such a good idea. She didn't fancy getting wet just then, and knowing Emmett, he'd drag her in there with him.

Actually, that was a brilliant idea…for another time. Bella tried to ignore her frustration. There was always time for _that_ kind of fun later.

And boy was she looking forward to it.

Bella took out her toothbrush, wiping the steam from the mirror with her palm. She immediately regretted it.

_How did I get so ugly? Ugh. U-G-L-Y. I look dead. _

Her hair was a mess, her face was pale. Well, paler than usual. She had bags under her eyes, and her face looked gaunt. She briefly contemplated the idea that that bullet really had killed her and she was in some weird limbo. An ugly-ass limbo.

Hands wrapped around her hips, making Bella jump. Emmett stood, naked and wet, behind her. "What a nice surprise." He purred. He lifted her long hair away from her neck and began nibbling the skin behind her ear. Bella felt his erection poking her back.

_Not again. I can only handle so much temptation! _

Bella couldn't help but grind back to meet his throbbing cock. He wasn't wearing a towel. She could see his blurry figure in the steamed-up mirror, and it was enough to get her wet. Again. It seemed just about anything her men did got her aroused. In fact, they didn't even have to be doing anything. She still wanted to fuck them crazy. Feeling Emmett's large cock was making her go insane.

"I came in to brush my teeth." Bella explained weakly. Emmett continued his attentions, completely engrossed. "Maybe I should leave ad let you get dressed." Oh, but she did _not_ want to leave.

"I like being naked." Emmett snuck his hand around to her chest and pinched her nipple. "And I like _you_ being naked. Mm…I want to be inside you." He whined, thrusting into her backside. "I want you."

"We can't." Bella said.

Emmett abruptly stopped what he was doing. "God, Bella, I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking." He turned her around. "Are you feeling alright?"

She was getting seriously tired of everyone asking her that.

"I'm fine. But you know I have to take it easy for awhile. It might be a few more weeks." _Those weeks better fly by fast._

"Right." Emmett stepped back, grabbed her toothbrush and squeezed some toothpaste onto it. "Open wide."

"Emmett, what are you doing?"

"I'm taking care of you." Emmett said as if it was obvious.

Bella laughed. "Emmett, I can at least do that much for myself."

"No, I insist. I promise, over the next several weeks, you will have to do almost nothing. Just get better. I'm even going to learn how to wash clothes without shrinking them."

Bella eyed him dubiously. "Don't go overboard."

"Now open your mouth." Emmett instructed, the teacher in him coming out. Bella did so, figuring that arguing was futile. Emmett looked both serious and comical as he brushed her teeth. That was probably how he looked in the classroom, she thought.

Bella felt a pang at that. It wasn't long ago that they were given an ultimatum by the school. It was all due to an unfortunate lack of substitute teachers. Circumstances had worked against the Cullens this time around. Bella had tried to convince them to go back to work, even if just for a short time. They were stubborn, though. They refused to leave her alone on the hospital, even with Esme and Carlisle's assurance that they'd be with her often throughout the day. It wasn't good enough. So they strode into the school the next day and blatantly refused to work. It caused a bit of a stir, actually. Jane and Violet were nearby and were not happy that the men of their dreams were being fired. They protested. Even some of the students who heard the news protested.

An hour after they had left, Jasper, Edward, and Emmett had come back to Bella with wide grins on their faces.

"So I guess that's it." Bella still wasn't happy with their decision. "Don't look too satisfied with yourselves."

They smirked, but didn't say anything.

"So how did it go?" Bella wanted to know. "Was their arguing, fist-fighting, bitch-slaps? You have to give me some details."

Emmett straddled a chair next to the bed. He was a bit too happy, in Bella's opinion. "Oh, there was arguing. I did fist-fight the Principal, but I had to go easy on him. I'm too strong and manly for most people."

Bella rolled her eyes. "What are you guys going to do now? You said you have enough money to live off of for awhile, but you should start thinking about finding your next job soon."

"Don't worry about it." Jasper told her, and Bella didn't fail to notice that he was happier than normal, too. So was Edward for that matter. Jeez. She knew they were looking forward to the time off, but they looked positively giddy, as if they could barely contain a fit of giggles. Now that wasn't right.

"How can I not worry about it?" Bella retorted.

"Trust us. We have everything under control." Edward said.

"What exactly does that mean?" Bella huffed. They were playing with her, and she didn't like it.

"It means that you have nothing to worry about. We've got it covered." Edward coughed into his palm, hiding a smile, but Bella caught it.

"Would you stop! Tell me what the hell is going on." She demanded.

They glanced at the one another, silently agreeing to stop torturing Bella.

"Alright, alright," Jasper held up his hands in surrender. "This is what happened. We went into the school, walked straight into the Principal's office and told him to fire us, because no way in hell were we going to work today."

"And?"

"And we told him that Emmett is still recovering, and that someone we love very dearly is in the hospital and we're not willing to be away from them for long."

"So he fired you." Bella said. "What a prick."

Emmett clapped his hands. "Not quite." He said gleefully.

"What do you mean?"

"He means," Edward said, "we didn't lose our jobs. He was bluffing us. Thought if he pressured us we'd cave, but he didn't expect us to actually call him on it. I thought he was serious."

Bella gaped at him. "You mean you still have your jobs?"

"Yup." Jasper said. "I don't think they can afford to get rid of us, so the Principal retracted what he said and told us we could have as much time off as we need. Unpaid, of course."

Bella looked at him suspiciously. "And you're okay with that? I thought you wanted to quit?"

"We figured we'd better not be hasty." Edward said. "Why quit when we have such a good opportunity? Maybe we'll leave eventually, but right now we're taking advantage. I know finding another job won't be easy, so we'll spare ourselves the trouble for awhile. In the meantime, we get to spend the next few weeks with you."

Bella almost couldn't believe it. She hadn't been expecting that turn of events at all.

"How long were you planning on keeping it from me?" Bella asked.

"Not long." Emmett answered. "Only a month or two."

* * *

They still didn't know when they were going back. It wasn't safe, they said. Not safe enough. Laurent was still on the loose. Bella was a bit miffed at that. But it was true. A few days after she met with Chief Swan, he informed them that Laurent had crossed the border into Mexico. That's what the FBI told him. They were involved too, which wasn't surprising considering the types of crimes committed.

Bella's father was being charged with…lord, she couldn't even count how many crimes. But there were a lot. They were getting him on everything they were able to. Their house was searched. They found everything that Bella had described and more. There was no way he was getting away with it. Bella thought her father must be somewhat stupid for leaving all that evidence in the house. He must not have imagined that he'd get caught, or that she'd say anything. He was cocky like that.

And her mom…

Bella had cried the day she found out that Renee's remains were located. She wasn't easy to find, but after two days of searching, the police found her.

Bella's grandparents were another matter. Bella hadn't known them well anyway, but she mourned her loss. Her grandmother had died five years ago, but her grandfather was alive. He was in good health, too. Bella was going to meet him one of these days. He knew she was alive now, knew what had happened to his daughter and what his son-in-law did to them. It was going to be one hell of a reunion.

Needless to say, it had been a tumultuous few weeks. Bella was glad it was over and that she was home. She had to admit that she was a little on edge due to Laurent's freedom. He didn't deserve to be free, but there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

"Spit." Emmett told her. Bella did. He filled a cup of water for her. "Now rinse."

Bella put her hands on her hips. "I'm not a kid, Emmett."

"I know, but I like having authority. Plus, you're cute when you're mad. I'm toying with the idea of bleaching your clothes so that you'll yell at me."

Bella shook her head. "You're a weirdo."

"A sexy weirdo. Now rinse so I can kiss you."

Now _there_ was motivation.

**A/N** I decided to end it there because I really want to give you guys a new chapter! Lol. The next one will probably be longer. So please tell me what kind of epilogue you'd prefer, and, out of curiosity, does anyone fancy a sequel? I'd just like to get your thoughts on that.

Please review! And feel free to badger me to update faster.


	38. Holiday Vibes

Disclaimer: Okay, so I don't own Twilight, but neither do you. Truce?

**A/N** Sorry for the delay again. I tried to upload this on March 21st, but FF wouldn't let me. Glitches. Lol. It took over a week for it to get fixed. *Sigh* So this is the last chapter! There's an epilogue after this, which should be out sooner since it's not going to be as long as this. Unless FF continues to have errors, which I'm afraid might happen. I was not amused. Hmm...

Also, pretty much everyone seemed to like the idea of a sequel, so there is going to be one. However, I'm taking a break from writing for awhile, so don't expect it anytime soon. And I might post a couple of one-shots first just because I have these plot bunnies in my head that must be satisfied.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. By the way, March 21st was my birthday! I am now the big 2-1. I can now legally buy liquor and throw it at people I don't like! Or maybe I have that wrong…

Ménage

Chapter 38 –Holiday Vibes

_Fuck. Why does this happen to me? I mean really! What the hell? _

Bella shivered. She was wearing one of Edward's T-shirts and a pair if boxers, but that was it. She'd been sleepwalking. Again. It was the beginning of December, and it freezing outside. Somehow she'd managed to get out of the house without disturbing anyone. Trees surrounded her, and it was dark. The moon was nowhere in sight. She tried to shake off the creepy feeling she was getting. It was only natural to be spooked out there, and to top it all off she was a little disoriented. Where exactly was she? No matter where she looked, all she found was darkness.

Bella didn't know how far away she'd gotten this time. She just knew she was in the woods and that her feet were standing on the cold, hard dirt.

_Better get a move on. Keep the blood flowing. Or I could just stand here like an idiot._

Bella walked in the opposite direction of where she was standing, presuming that was the direction she had come from. She hoped the boys weren't worried. They might still be asleep, although knowing them it wouldn't take them long to wake up and discover her missing. She was torn between wanting them to rest and wanting them to rescue her. They were better at finding her than she was at finding them.

There was the distinct feel of winter in the air. Bella felt a jolt of excitement at that, and it distracted her enough to ease her anxiety. She thought of nicer things. Like Christmas. Christmas was mere weeks away. It was going to be the first Christmas she was looking forward to since she was a little kid. She was going to enjoy the holidays with people she loved from now on. Thanksgiving had come and gone, and it was great. Esme and Jasper had spent all day cooking, and Bella had helped out some. It had been a nice reprieve after the tumultuous weeks leading up to it. Everyone enjoyed themselves.

Bella was jolted out of her memories when she stepped on a branch.

"Ouch!" She hopped on her other foot, cradling her injured appendage in her hand. _I should wear slippers to bed, and a winter jacket while I'm at it. At least I'm not naked this time._

It wasn't worth berating herself again. Every time she did this, she felt like a big idiot, but she knew it wasn't really her fault. It was just a bothersome habit that she couldn't control.

Bella squinted ahead, unable to discern anything in the dark. _Maybe I should attach a flashlight to my hand too._

She walked on, going slowly so as to avoid further injury. She blinked wearily, ready to give up. She'd probably been going in the wrong direction the whole time. She'd never get home.

Just as she thought she was doomed, a light flicked on in the distance ahead of her. Bella beamed. Home! Someone had turned on the outside light. It wasn't all that far away, either. Thank god.

Bella picked up her pace. As she got closer, she could make out three figures under the light.

"Bella!" Edward called. Jasper and Emmett were standing nearby. None of them had seen her yet. She was too far away.

"Bella!" Jasper was going crazy, she could tell.

Bella walked faster, shivering so much that she had trouble talking. But she tried. "H-h-here!" Her projection was weak, but Jasper, Emmett, and Edward each snapped their heads in her direction. She was almost out of the woods, but they still couldn't see her. It was so dark and the trees were blocking their view.

"Bella…" Jasper charged forward along with Edward and Emmett.

Relief swept over them when she finally came out.

"Thank god…" Edward murmured, wrapping a large blanket around Bella and hugging her fiercely. "We were so worried."

"I'm sorry." Bella's teeth chattered.

"Let's get you inside." Emmett said.

Edward picked her up, rushing into the house. He went into their bedroom and got her under the covers in record time. They warmed her up fast, keeping close and rubbing her back and arms.

"What were you doing out there?" Edward asked. "I thought the sleepwalking was over."

"So did I." Bella admitted. "I don't know why it happened again. I just woke up in the woods, confused. I'm sorry I worried you guys."

"Don't be sorry, honey. You didn't do anything wrong." Emmett said.

Edward frowned. "I forgot to put the bells on the door. I got lazy with it."

Bella pulled her blanket closer. "When did you notice I was gone?"

"About five minutes before you came back." Edward replied. He'd been frantic when he couldn't find her. He'd woken up to a missing Bella. He'd assumed she was in the bathroom or the kitchen, but then he saw the front door ajar. He'd gotten his brothers up and they went outside. It scared the shit out of them to think of Bella out there all alone at two o' clock in the morning.

And with Laurent still on the loose. Even if he was supposedly in Mexico.

"How far did you get?" Jasper asked. He wasn't sure he'd be able to get back to sleep now. He was tempted to keep watch over Bella so that the same thing didn't happen again. He almost had a heart attack when Edward told him that she was gone.

"Pretty far. It took me forever to get back." Bella tried to laugh it off, but she was the only one laughing.

"We'll be more cautious." Jasper said, sounding harsher than he intended. He softened, fingering a few strands of her hair between his fingers. "You know how to scare a guy."

"I didn't mean to."

"I know, darling. Are you tired?"

Bella shrugged. "I guess." She was wide awake, actually.

"Alright. Let's have a look at your feet."Jasper clutched the top of the blanket as if to take it off of her.

"My feet?" Bella averted her eyes, pretending she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Yes. Come on, I know they must be filthy and probably hurt. Like last time, remember? Let me clean you up, and then we can go back to sleep."

_Clean me up? Like a baby? Please. He really does like to dote on me too much sometimes._

"Aren't you tired? You had a long day." Bella reminded them, which they were not pleased about. "You're going to be useless if you don't get enough sleep. Don't worry about my stupid feet. I can clean it myself."

Jasper and Edward fixed her with hard looks. Nope, she was not getting her way this time. She knew when to give up.

Bella sighed. "Fine." She shuffled the covers away and exposed her feet. They were indeed dirty, and that branch had made a small, insignificant cut. But Bella was used to them overreacting over every little thing, especially recently. She expected their reactions.

"Bella!"

"Honey, you have to be more careful."

"Are you in pain? Should I call dad?"

Edward fetched a bucket with warm water and a couple of washcloths as well as his first aid kit.

"It doesn't hurt." Bella insisted. All they were seeing was the smidgen of blood. Edward placed her right foot in his lap, and Jasper took the other. They were so intent on what they were doing that Bella had to stop herself from laughing. She caught Emmett's eye, exchanging surreptitious grins. He knew what she thinking. He understood, even though he worried about her as much as his brothers did. She was grateful that at least one of them didn't lose their head over a scratch.

Emmett settled himself next to her on the bed. He shifted her so that she was lying beneath him, her hair fanned across his broad chest. He massaged her temples, lulling her into sleep. That and the attention her feet were getting made her feel absolutely boneless.

"That feels good." She whispered, unaware that she was drifting into unconsciousness.

* * *

Saturday morning rolled in quickly. Edward woke with Bella wrapped tightly in his arms.

There was something exhilarating about watching her sleep. Her innocence really showed when her eyes were closed and she was free of any cares in the world. She was safely in the Cullen Enclosure, in their cocoon.

Beautiful.

Edward looked over at the clock. It was seven-thirty. They didn't have anything to do that day, seeing as it was Saturday. No school. They had debated going back to school after Thanksgiving break. Bella said it was a good idea because then they'd be on the right foot when New Years came around. If they waited until January to return, then they won't have been to work since October, and that was a bit much, wasn't it?

Yes, it was. So they begrudgingly went back to work, despite all of their qualms. Esme even offered to have Bella stay with her during the day, and she could come to her work with her. Bella was a bit hesitant. She hated to intrude, but Esme let her know that she was more than welcome. So, for the past couple of weeks, Bella had been spending more time with her mother-in-law (which Bella referred to her in her head since she was as good as a mother-in-law or even a mom to her). It had been working out. Bella was healing rapidly, and so was Emmett, for that matter. Life was getting back on track. There were still hard parts yet to come, but for now they were simply happy to be out of the danger zone. They were together and safe.

Edward buried his nose in Bella's neck, taking a long whiff of her scent. He was ecstatic that it was Saturday.

And he had no intention of wasting the weekend.

Emmett stirred next, opening his brown eyes to the light of day. He yawned, stretching out his large body and absentmindedly searching for Bella in the oversized bed. He blinked away his sleep and moved closer, leaning over Jasper's body in order to touch Bella.

"Man," he sighed, "we need to come up with a new sleeping arrangement."

Jasper's face scrunched up. He groaned, forced out of his coma. He was lying on his stomach, and raised himself up, getting his bearings. Emmett quickly retreated, pretending he hadn't just woken him up.

"Ugh…what time is it?" Jasper wiped at his eyes. Emmett sniggered, noting that his hair was sticking up in several directions.

"Seven-thirty." Edward answered.

"Why'd you wake me up, fuckhead?" Jasper glared at Emmett, accusatory.

"It was an accident, dude." Emmett whispered, conscious that Bella was still asleep. She'd had a long night, and he wanted her to rest. At least that's what he told himself. "I just wanted to be near her." Okay, maybe he was being selfish. Would it be so bad if she woke up?

"Well could you have waited until nine or something?"

"No."

"I'm going to punch you in the face in a minute."

"Just try, little boy. Someone as skinny as you couldn't hurt a man like me. I'm too manly for your puny fists."

"Would you two be quiet?" Edward chastised. Bella was beginning to stir, her body shifting against his. Oh well. _Too late_, he thought. Bella's backside rubbed against his groin, instantly causing him to stiffen. She was still half-asleep, and unaware of what she was doing. Edward couldn't resist her, though. He gathered her hair in his hand and arranged it above her head. He slowly peppered soft kisses along her neck and shoulder. Bella frowned, slowly emerging into consciousness. A moan escaped her lips as Edward sucked on her pulse point. She blinked several times, opening her eyes to find Jasper and Emmett gazing at her hungrily.

Edward slipped his hands underneath her T-shirt, lifting it up a few inches exposing her back. He reached around, groping her breasts. He felt her nipples harden under his touch, letting his other hand trail down her hip, down, down, until he reached her boxers. He dipped his hand inside, caressing her already wet folds.

"Edward…" Bella whimpered.

Edward thumbed her nipple once more before flipping her onto her back and taking her lips hostage. He discarded her shirt in a flash, attacking her taut nipples with his teeth and tongue. Bella arched her back, feeling so, so good and wanting more.

But Edward knew where she needed him; knew where he desired to be. He licked his way down her chest and torso, careful to avoid the not-so-old scar adorning her belly. When he reached his destination, Edward peeked up at Bella, giving her a saucy wink. He saw her lust clearly in her soft brown eyes. Her lips trembled, her cheeks flushed. Edward kept his eyes on hers as he lowered his head to her core. He swiped his tongue along her slit, tasting her juices. She started, her fists balling up.

Edward began his assault, greedily making love to Bella with his mouth. He had half-forgotten that Emmett and Jasper were watching them, willing voyeurs. But they were only going to play the voyeurs for so long. They wanted a taste, too. Jasper moved around to the other side of the bed while Emmett shifted towards Bella.

Bella had her eyes shut. Her mind was a mess of jumbled thoughts. All she could do was feel what the men she loved were doing to her.

"Oh gods Edward…don't stop."

Edward had his lips firmly against Bella's pussy and his tongue buried inside her. Emmett teased her breasts with his mouth and hands, loving the weight of her softness in his hands. She was supple and pliant, and he enjoyed her reactions.

Jasper suckled on her neck, leaving an assortment of love bites in his wake. Bella was sure that every nerve in her body was at attention. It was too much. She almost had to shout for them to stop because it was too good, too much pleasure, and she was going to pass out if they gave much more. But there was no way in hell she was stopping them. She wanted more and then some.

"Ah…Edward, I love you. Please don't stop." She cried, Edward's tongue darting in and out of her in long strokes. He was a precise lover, and he made sure to taste every inch of her that he possibly could.

"More…"

Edward grunted in response, his coarse facial hair tickling the insides of her thighs. She knew she'd have beard burn as a result. Bella moaned, Emmett quickly capturing the sound in a kiss. Jasper attacked her neck more fiercely as Bella climbed her way into orgasm. Edward thrust his tongue in and out of her harder. Bella clenched the sheets in her fists, her release washing over her.

Edward smudged his lips along her thighs as she recovered. Her lovers continued to caress and kiss her body as she lay there, sated and giddy. Bella felt as if her body had turned into jelly. She couldn't move for a couple of minutes.

"Good morning." Edward chimed, looking terribly smug. He crawled up her body and gave her a lingering kiss, letting her taste herself on his tongue.

Bella threw one of her legs around his waist, trapping him. "Good morning indeed."

"Did you enjoy your morning ravage?" Emmett asked, sliding his hand underneath her and cupping her butt.

Bella giggled, overjoyed at all the attention she was getting. "Mm-hmm. You're spoiling me today." She noticed that her voice was a little hoarse. Considering why, however, she didn't mind. Not at all.

"We aim to spoil you everyday." Jasper said, nipping at her neck.

Bella groaned, feeling Edward's erect cock poking her core and Jasper's at her side. Emmett was the only one keeping his away from her, which Bella wasn't going to tolerate. She reached out her hand and took a hold of his large cock, surprising him.

"I guess it's my turn to take care of my men." She bit her lip, thrilled when they all reacted.

"Dirty girl." Emmett growled.

"Oh baby, you don't have to do anything." Edward said, although it was more than obvious how much he wanted her to take care of his not-so-small problem. He twitched, the head of his cock near her entrance. She wanted him inside her so bad. It had been too long. They all craved that kind of closeness again, and Bella knew they wouldn't have to wait much longer. Hell, why wait at all? She was healed, back to normal, or whatever normal was after being shot. It wasn't going to hurt her, that was for sure. She was going to fuck them until they couldn't stand up. She wanted a real ravage. She had been horny for them for weeks. Maybe that was crass of her, but she was desperate to get back to their previous intimacy.

"But I want to make you cum." She ran her foot up and down Edward's leg, all the way up to his ass. He dropped his head to her shoulder.

"If you're not careful, I'm going to plunge into you so hard and fast you won't be able to breath." He warned her.

Bella spread her legs a little further in reflex, welcoming the intrusion. She stroked Emmett's cock a little more insistently.

"You're horny, aren't you?" Emmett purred.

Bella tugged at him in response.

He let out an audible curse. "You're asking for it."

Yes, she was.

"Do you want us?" Jasper asked, his breath hot at her ear. He took her earlobe into his mouth, perfectly aware that he was driving her crazy.

Bella nodded, her self-control slipping. _Not yet._ She wanted to have the control this time, to make them beg. She wanted to master them.

Emmett's throbbing member pulsed in her hand, and Jasper's was practically leaving an imprint on her hip. Edward slipped the head of his cock past her lips. They were so close…

"Wait," Bella cursed herself for stopping them. Edward was close to entering her, and Emmett was hot and swollen in her hand, but it was _their_ turn.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, panicked that he had crossed the line.

"I'm perfect." Bella smiled, and Edward relaxed. "But I want to get up."

Edward frowned, disappointed, but he peeled himself off of her nonetheless. Jasper and Emmett were also a bit taken aback by the abrupt change. They were having fun, weren't they?

Bella got on her knees as Edward made space for her. He figured they could all just lay around in bed for the rest of the morning.

"It's okay, love, we don't have to do anything." Edward told her, patting her butt affectionately and letting her know that they didn't expect anything. All they really wanted to do was to please her, and they had.

Bella grinned, gathering all of her courage in order to do what she intended. Instead of laying back down, Bella shocked Edward by pushing him back onto the bed. He looked at her with wide eyes, his arousal coming back full force. Before he could do anything, she straddled him, sitting back on his thighs.

"Now I've got you."

Edward's jaw dropped. "Bella, w-what…?" He gazed at her in amazement as she settled herself nicely on him, brushing her curls against his cock.

"I want you." She said.

"But…isn't it…aren't you…does it hurt?" Edward had a million questions, but he was too aroused to get any to come out of his mouth.

_Isn't it too soon? _

_Are you in pain? _

_Are you sure? _

_Please, for god's sake, fuck me!_

"I feel great." Bella assured him. "I want you inside me." She saw Edward's concern, though. "Really, I'm fine. If it's too much we'll stop. I promise."

Edward nodded, breathing heavily in anticipation and excitement.

"That is so fucking hot." Emmett said, completely turned on by her boldness.

Jasper concurred. He wondered if they would all get their turns, but he assumed they wouldn't. Bella still wasn't in the physical condition that she had been.

That didn't mean they couldn't join in, though.

Bella was thinking along the same lines. She had no intention of neglecting her boys. She aligned her herself with Edward, almost not believing that they were finally about to make love again. It seemed like forever…

Edward and Bella gasped simultaneously as she impaled herself on him. He filled her perfectly, like a glove. He was by no means small, and she felt pleasure-pain at finally being connected to him again.

Edward clutched her hips, thrusting up into her as she rocked up and down slowly, testing herself. It was funny. As much as she had dreamed about making love, about being with them again, she somehow forgot exactly how amazing it felt. She forgot how perfect it was being connected with the men she loved. It wasn't just physical. With them it was about more than a release (but it was never just about that, really), it was even about more than expressing their love for each other. It was about their souls coming together, it was about them being one in the way only _they_ could be. No other men could make her feel this way, and she was happy about that. She didn't want anyone else. That's how it felt to Bella. She felt as if their souls were dancing with each other, which was something for her, because she was not one for mushy sentiment.

Their eyes met as Bella rode him. He brought her face down so that he could kiss her, meeting her movements eagerly. He was disconcerted to find that he was more into it than she was. In fact, she was having trouble keeping up.

_Is it too much for her? Is she not enjoying it?_

Edward halted her, tearing his lips away from hers. "Bella, are you alright?"

Bella blushed, embarrassed. She had to confess that she was lacking the energy it took to dominate him. She _did not_ want to stop, but she needed help. She was weak…

"I'm sorry." She said, bowing her head a little. "Can you…can you do it? I don't think I'm ready."

"Of course, love." Edward gently rolled her onto her back, hovering above her. He took her more gently this time, entering her swiftly in one long stroke. Edward's chest rubbed against Bella's breasts, heightening his pleasure.

"Does this feel good, love?" He asked through clenched teeth, grinding into her in careful, exact thrusts.

Bella barely heard him, as lost as she was with him inside of her. "Y-yes. Go faster, Edward, please go faster. I can take it. I want you."

He obeyed, knowing how hard it would be to stop once he got going, but he wasn't going to deny her. Edward pulled back for another approach, pounding into Bella's tight heat faster and harder. Bella dug her fingers into his back. He was slick with sweat. She moved her hands down, gripping his buttocks.

"Bella…oh." He went faster, driving Bella quickly to her release and bringing him with her. He wanted to last longer, but it was a futile effort. As soon as she started coming undone, so did he, crying out her name loudly and pressing his body as close to hers as physically possible.

Edward collapsed on top of her, and Bella welcomed the weight. She'd been missing it. They both panted, reveling in the afterglow.

"That was fucking hot." Emmett commented from the side of the bed.

Edward and Bella flinched. They'd forgotten that Emmett and Jasper were still in the room enjoying the show. Edward briefly pondered how odd it was that they liked watching each other make love to Bella. There was no jealousy or disgust. But there was certainly lust. He could see it plainly in their eyes and, if he looked down, in their boxers. He wasn't sure if Bella was ready for more. They might need to take it slower.

Edward detached himself from Bella reluctantly, lying on his back and pulling Bella to his chest.

"That was fantastic." He said, kissing her hair.

Bella couldn't agree more. "You really are spoiling me today. Two orgasms and it's not even eight o' clock."

She peered at the other two men in the room. They gazed at her longingly. Jasper was trying to think of other things, but she was right in front of him, naked and flushed with orgasm.

Bella motioned for them to come over, wondering why they were being so shy, especially Jasper. He usually jumped on her.

"Baby, you are so fucking sexy." Emmett growled, taking one of her breasts in his hand as he kissed her, slipping his tongue into her mouth.

The phone rang, startling them. Emmett ignored it, much too preoccupied with a naked Bella to care, and Jasper was joining in, running his hands up and down Bella's legs, unable to resist the temptation.

Edward groaned, unhappy at the interruption. He resigned himself to the fact that he was going to have to answer it, seeing as his brothers were determined to have their Bella-time as well. And he was right. As soon as he got off of the bed, Jasper took his place.

Edward picked up the phone, hoping it was nothing important.

It was his mom.

"Hello Edward."

"Hi mom." He sounded as cheerful as he could muster. It wasn't that he disliked talking to his mom, it was just an awkward moment. He was still sans clothing, after all, and he'd just experienced one of the most fanfuckingtastic orgasms of his life. His mom was not someone he wanted to chat with in this state.

"So, what's up?" He asked, praying she kept it short.

"I was actually hoping to talk to Bella."

Bella was currently underneath Emmett's hulking body. He and Jasper were now naked, and by the looks of it, Bella was ready for rounds two and three.

"Uh, it's not really a good time mom." Edward said.

"Oh, isn't Bella there?"

"She's busy."

There was a long pause on the phone, and then:

"Edward, should Bella be having sex in her condition? I don't think it's a good idea to put any strain on her. You should talk to your father."

_Fuck! What is she, psychic?_

Edward's face flamed. He did not want his mom to know he was having sex. Ugh.

"Mom!"

"Edward, there's nothing to be embarrassed about. I'm your mother, I know perfectly well that my sons are sexually active. I simply want to make sure that Bella isn't hurt because you three have urges. She's a small girl, and she's fragile. You need to be careful. I know you have needs, but you have to put her first."

Oh god. Now she was going on about their _needs_. This was Hell. It had to be. He was glad they were having this conversation on the phone and not in person. That would have been ten times worse.

Edward moved into the living room, far enough so that she wouldn't be able to hear the commotion coming from the bedroom.

He took a deep breath, wishing he had never picked up the phone.

"Mom, we're not forcing her or anything. And she's not _that_ fragile. She's strong. Trust me." He blushed harder at his own admission. "I mean, she's coming along nicely, and she knows her own limits. And, by the way, we always put her first. We're not the only ones with needs."

_Why me, God? Why me?_

Esme sighed. "I know the four of you must all have urges, but you have to practice patience."

"Mom, we're grown men. We know how to be patient. We've been patient all our lives. Now can we please stop discussing this? It disturbs me that you're even thinking about our sex life."

"I'm just being conscientious. I'm a mother, I worry about all of my children. As long as she's fine with it and you're not being inconsiderate, then that's alright."

"Mom-"

"Sorry, sorry." Esme suppressed a chuckle. "I didn't call to talk about your bedroom activities. Actually, I was wondering if Bella would like to go Christmas shopping with me tomorrow."

Edward's eyebrows shot up. "Christmas shopping?" Oh yeah. It was only two weeks away. "I don't know. We can take her."

"Well will you ask her?"

_No._ "Sure."

Esme laughed. "Don't fuss, Edward. It'll only be for a few hours."

_A few hours too long._

"Whatever. I'll ask her."

"Good. Have her call me later."

"Will do."

Alright, he conceded that he was being irrational, but he couldn't help it. He was looking forward to spending the whole weekend with her, and there was no reason they couldn't take her shopping. They'd bought almost all of their presents already, but she hadn't. He hoped she wouldn't want to go with his mom. He was selfish, he admitted, but he'd rather spend the morning in bed. Naked and warm.

He had a feeling it wouldn't go his way, though.

* * *

Esme picked Bella up bright and early on Sunday morning. She'd been thrilled when Bella called and told her that she'd come. Esme knew her sons were against the idea.

Bella had spent the better part of Saturday night convincing them that it was a good idea. They fought it for awhile, but in the end they couldn't win against Bella _and_ their mother.

"I don't want to shop for you while you're there hovering." She explained.

"We won't hover." Emmett promised. "Come on. We'll take you, or we can go with you and mom. Please?"

"No."

"Love, you don't have to get anything for us." Edward said. "We don't expect you to. Just having you with us is a gift."

Bella wasn't having that. "Edward, this is the first Christmas I've been looking forward to since I was eight. I haven't ever actually bought a gift for anyone I care about. It's just for a few hours. You'll survive for that long."

"That's what you think." Emmett muttered.

"Just call us when you get there." Jasper insisted. "And when you're on your way home."

"Why?"

"Because I want to know that you're safe and I want to know where you are."At this point, Bella didn't even have to ask. She should have known what he would say, but somehow she didn't always expect it.

"You'll see me when I get home." She said. "I'm not calling unless it's important. Sheesh, it's not even that far away."

They pouted, clearly unhappy.

"You're a bunch of big babies. You know that?"

"Yeah, handsome, sexy babies." Emmett grinned.

"Emmett, ew." Bella laughed.

Jasper hugged her, deciding to back off. "Okay, just be safe, and if anything happens, call us. We'll be there in a second."

Bella nodded. She was sure they'd never stop worrying about her.

* * *

"Is it just me or this song a little creepy?"

"How so?"

"She's flirting with Santa! She's a gold-digging Santa-ho. I'm just saying." Bella said.

Esme laughed. The thought popped into Bella's head as she sat in the car with Esme listening to "Santa Baby". All the radio stations were playing holiday music. Bella had to admit that she was excited, and even some of the bad music added to it.

"I never thought of it like that. I suppose it is a bit wrong." Esme replied. "It's not a favorite, but now it has a whole new meaning."

"What about 'Baby, It's Cold Outside?'"

"Now, I like that song. You're not going to ruin that one for me, are you?" Esme gave Bella a fake-stern look.

"Not if you like it _that_ much." Bella smirked.

"Alright, you win. What's wrong with it?" Esme asked.

"It's the Christmas rape song." Bella stated bluntly.

"What?"

"You know, 'Say, what's in this drink?' How he won't let her leave. What kind of gentleman doesn't lend a lady his coat and call her a cab? I mean if it's that cold outside and she wants to leave, then you'll do the right thing. Instead he pops something in her drink and starts singing at her."

"I'm never going to hear that song the same way again. Thank you, Bella." Esme switched off the radio as they pulled into the crowded mall parking lot.

Bella looked around in wonder. She never liked malls, and she certainly didn't go to them often. This one was foreign to her, though it wasn't very far from where they lived. To tell the truth, she was nervous about being around so many people. There were going to be a bunch of teenaged girls and boys and kids. She didn't know why, but the thought of it made her feel claustrophobic and out of place. She wasn't one of them.

"Bella, are you ready?" Esme had her keys in her hand and one foot outside of the car.

Bella pushed her worry to the back of her mind. "Yes, let's go. Thanks for taking me with you, Esme."

"It's my pleasure, honey." Esme wrapped an arm around Bella's shoulders. "Now, who should we buy for first?"

The mall was packed, just as expected. She was kind of hoping that they were going somewhere less public. Esme knew all of the stores, though, which made it easier. Bella was lost when it came to buying gifts. She had no clue what to get.

_Let's see, Emmett loves to laugh. _

_Edward loves music._

_Jasper loves history._

It shouldn't be that hard. _Shouldn't_ being the keyword. Bella had been embarrassed to ask for money, but Edward gladly gave her a fat wad of cash. He told her not to spend too much on them because "you're all we need." In fact, he told her to buy herself something, or several things. She had no plans to. No, she was going to get what she came for and leave.

Emmett was the easiest to buy for. It took her mere minutes to find the perfect gift. Edward was harder. He already had an extensive music collection and more than enough books. And Jasper was the most difficult. What do you get a history buff?

It took three and a half hours for her and Esme to get everything. Bella was happy with her purchases. Hopefully the boys would like everything.

"Are you having fun?" Esme asked.

_Fun? Eh._ "Yes. Should we get something to drink? I'm thirsty." Bella didn't want to let on that she was uncomfortable. It was better than she thought it would be, but she still wanted to leave.

Esme agreed, heading towards a newsstand nearby. "Soda? Water?" She asked Bella.

"Just water." Bella flipped through one of the magazines, hastily putting it back when she realized it had naked women in it.

_Oops. _

Luckily, Esme didn't notice. She was too busy buying drinks.

Bella was about to join her when the local newspaper caught her attention.

**Doctor of Death Charged With Murder and Rape in Forks, Set To Stand Trial**

Bella paled. Her father's picture was on the cover, and he was the major headline. It was hardly shocking. It was a big deal, especially in a place like Forks. She was thankful her picture wasn't on display. It would be soon enough when the trial began and she had to testify. Right now everyone was in shock at hearing that a local doctor was accused of murdering numerous people, raping his daughter and keeping her in a basement. Not all of the details had emerged, and Bella's name was kept private for the time being. In a few months, she probably wouldn't be able to walk the mall without people knowing that she was the girl who had been raped by her father; that she was the Doctor of Death's offspring. She tried to laugh at the title. She supposed all of these nasty people had nicknames in the papers. She couldn't laugh, though. Her own personal horror story was now selling newspapers around the country. It was public knowledge. All of her secrets would be secrets no more.

Bella held back tears, averting her eyes. Esme was at her side a moment later, looping her arm through hers.

"What's the matter?" Esme noticed the tears in her eyes.

Bella shook her head. "Nothing."

Esme frowned, but then she saw the newspaper. She gasped. "Oh sweetie, I'm sorry. We shouldn't have come in here." She pulled her out of the store, placing a protective arm around Bella's shoulders as if everyone else around was privy to Bella's secret. They quickly made it to the car and headed home.

"Esme, it's alright." Bella assured her. She was grave as she drove, her lips pursed and her face pallid. Guilt weighed heavily on her.

"I knew it would be in the news, I just kind of put it out of my mind. That's all. It's not a big deal."

"It _is_ a big deal. You shouldn't have to see that." Esme insisted.

"I have to see it sometime." Bella said. "I'm a big girl. I can handle it. It just may take awhile for me to not be so…effected by it."

Esme sniffed, putting her hand on Bella's leg for a second. "You're very brave, Bella. Please remember that you're allowed to get upset over this. There might be a time when you feel the need to scream your head off or cry uncontrollably. It's normal, necessary even. Don't hold it in. Okay?"

"Okay." Bella promised. It was peculiar, but in that instant she could see Edward, Jasper, and Emmett in Esme; she could see the similarities. They were definitely their mother's sons.

Bella was set on pretending that nothing had happened when she got home. They didn't need to know. The boys were at the door waiting for her, and they rushed outside when Esme pulled up, opening Bella's car door and smothering her in their arms.

"Thanks for getting her back to us in one piece, mom." Edward said, kissing Bella on the lips.

Esme crosses her arms over her chest. "I wouldn't dare do otherwise."

Bella grabbed her bags out of the trunk, slapping Emmett away when he attempted to sneak a peek.

"Not until Christmas." She wagged her finger at him.

Emmett stuck out his lower lip. "Fine, but you can't see what I got you until Christmas, either."

"That's the idea."

"No, the idea is to find your gifts early and then act like you have no idea what you're getting. Trust me, it comes in handy. Grandma made me a fuck-ugly sweater one year, and if I hadn't seen it beforehand, she would have known that I hated it."

"Em, if you hate what I got you then I'll take it back. I don't want you to pretend to like it."

"Oh no, I'll love whatever you get me." He tucked her under his arm, hustling her into the house.

"So there's really no reason to see what I got you, is there?" Bella pointed out.

Emmett's shoulders slumped. "I guess not. Damn."

Bella giggled. "Come on my giant lover. Cheer up. Do you want to watch a bad movie tonight?"

"Sure. How about Cannibal: The Musical?"

Bella cringed at the title. "Um…okay."

"We don't have to watch it. We could, you know, watch something else, or I could eat your pussy out." He waggled his eyebrows.

Bella would have said yes, but she was still sore from yesterday.

"A movie sounds good. Maybe something less…disgusting?"

"Whatever you want."

Jasper and Edward appeared serious when they came back into the house. Bella was immediately on alert. She was afraid to ask.

"Is mom gone?" Emmett asked, popping a chip into his mouth.

"Yup." Jasper replied. He sat down on the sofa next to Bella. "How did it go?"

Bella swallowed, determined to lie, lie, lie. "It was great. It's been a long time since I was in a mall."

"Bella…" Jasper used _that _tone of voice, the tone that indicated he knew that she was holding back. Fuck. Did Esme have to tell them?

But she kept on. "What? It was great."

"Bella, mom told us." Edward said.

"Told you what?" Emmett was confused.

Bella fumbled with her hands in her lap, refusing to look at any of them. Since she wasn't going to say anything, Jasper did.

"It's in the papers." He said. "James…Bella saw it in the mall."

"It's not a big deal. Please don't make it out to be one." Bella begged. She wasn't in the mood to talk about _him_, or to think about him. She was content to forget him for awhile, if only she was allowed to.

A hand began rubbing Bella's back. Jasper relented. "Fine, I'll let it go. But if you need to talk…"

"I know."

Jasper, Emmett, and Edward shared worried glances, but they decided to let Bella have her way.

"So, you're looking forward to Christmas?" Emmett realized that it was a dumb question. Bella had let them know several times how excited she was, but he was desperate to change the subject. Bella smiled at him gratefully.

"Yeah."

"Curious to know what we got you?" Emmett teased.

"Dying of curiosity." Bella joked.

"You'll be surprised."

"I can't imagine what you got me, so it will be a surprise." Bella didn't know what he was getting at.

Emmett looked as if he was bursting to tell her. "You won't be expecting it."

"I can't wait." Well _now _she was curious.

* * *

The next couple if weeks went by slowly. Bella stayed home for a couple of days, and stayed with Esme the rest while the boys worked.

Emmett was the most well-adjusted when they came back to school. Part of him had missed teaching. He even got a slight thrill out of grading papers. The students were happy to have him back, too. They thought it was cool that he got shot. They asked him for details everyday, but Emmett refused to tell.

Jasper was still as intimidating as ever, but that didn't stop the girls from ogling. The same went for Edward, who found himself once again hiding in the men's bathroom. Jane and Violet had welcomed them back with open arms…which they stubbornly backed away from.

All in all, they were happy.

But they were still more than eager when Christmas break began.

* * *

"Bella."

She felt a warm hand on her arm.

"Bella." The voice continued in a low hiss. "Wake up."

Bella groaned. "Why?"

"Because it's Christmas and I want to open presents."

A set of lips kissed their way up Bella's arm, to the junction between her shoulder and neck. She opened her eyes to find Emmett before her. It was dark outside, she noted.

"What time is it?" She whispered, groggy.

"Five."

Bella's eyes bugged out. "Too early. I'm going back to sleep." She plopped back down on the bed.

* * *

"Bella, it's eight. Time to get up."

Bella finally woke up, the light coming at her through the curtain. Emmett was on his knees next to her wearing a Santa hat and sleigh-bell boxers. Edward and Jasper were nowhere in sight.

"Merry Christmas." Emmett sang. "Ready to open presents?"

Bella rubbed her eyes, yawning. "Uh-huh. Where are Jasper and Edward?"

"In the kitchen making breakfast. Shall I take you to them?"

"What?" Bella understood what he meant when he suddenly picked her up off the bed and carried her out.

"Emmett!" Bella playfully slapped his back, laughing, and kissed his cheek. "Merry Christmas."

"Oh, but isn't it?" Emmett brought her into the kitchen and sat her down on his lap.

"Good morning, love." Edward greeted her, standing at the stove.

"Merry Christmas, darling." Jasper winked at her. "This is almost done." He motioned to the food. "Should we eat in here or the living room?"

"Living room." Bella said. "Are we doing presents after?"

"Yup."

"Oh!" Bella jumped off of Emmett's lap and raced out of the room. They heard a door open and close in the hallway.

"What is she doing?" Emmett wondered aloud.

A minute later Bella emerged, flying past the kitchen on her way to the living room, a bundle of presents in her arms. She stacked them neatly on the floor by the tree.

"Right, all done." She dashed back in, settling back on Emmett's lap.

"You move fast when you want to." Edward commented. "It's like you were on speed."

"No, I'm just excited." Bella chirped.

Jasper and Edward finished making breakfast a minute later.

"Ready? Em, you get the silverware." Jasper instructed as they moved out of the kitchen. They placed everything on the coffee table and huddled together on the floor.

Bella peered at their surroundings, feeling that something was off. "We're missing something."

"What? Did I forget the napkins?" Emmett asked.

"No…" She grabbed Jasper by the hand abruptly. "Come with me!"

Jasper followed helplessly along as she dragged him. He watched her, amused. "What has gotten into you? You're really into the holidays, aren't you?" That made him happy. Bella was positively glowing. It was the best holiday he'd had yet, and it wasn't even noon.

Bella burst into their bedroom and began yanking the comforter off of the bed.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

"I was thinking that we should make it cozier." She explained. "Can you get the pillows?"

Jasper obliged, rather liking the idea.

Soon they were all sitting on the living room floor by the tree, wrapped in their blankets and pillows and eating breakfast.

"Best Christmas ever." Emmett declared. He nudged Bella. "Hey, you realize this is our first Christmas together? This is monumental."

It meant a lot to him, more than he could say. He may act silly and childish at times, but he was honestly just a happy man who had all he wanted in life. He remembered feeling lonely last Christmas, despite being with his family. He didn't think that he would ever get to share these things with anyone except his brothers and parents. He didn't imagine they'd ever be this happy, this lucky.

"I'm so happy I get to spend it with you guys." Bella leaned her head on his shoulder. If she wasn't careful, she was going to start thinking about where she was the year before. The change was phenomenal. Her life was completely different. _She_ was different.

"So, ready to open presents?" She was both nervous and excited for this part. She hoped they liked what she got them. She might be rubbish at this, though.

"So ready." Emmett said.

He carefully tore open his presents, happy with each one. Bella bit her lip, watching him anxiously when he got to hers. His face revealed nothing.

"FML." Emmett opened the book and started reading. He startled everyone when he burst out laughing a few seconds later. "Oh shit. This is hilarious."

Bella had gotten him the FML book. Apparently, he loved it.

_Thank god!_

Next was Jasper. She had been absolutely lost when she shopped for him. In the end she had found a movie that she thought he might enjoy.

"If you don't like it, I can take it back." She told him. Jasper responded by saying how ludicrous that was. Of course he liked it. It was a film called The Dish.

"Hmm, this sounds interesting, Bella. Thank you." He said, giving her a hug.

Edward was easier. It wasn't terribly thrilling, but he could use it, right? She had bought him a stack of blank sheet music and a movie called Vitus.

"I'm going to use this paper to write songs about you." Edward warned her.

Bella blushed.

But she turned absolutely crimson when she opened_ her_ presents.

She gaped when she saw what Emmett had gotten her.

A vibrator.

"We're going to have a lot of fun with that later." Emmett promised, squeezing her inner thigh for emphasis. Bella couldn't deny that she loved it. She'd never used a vibrator. Just the thought of using it was making her wet.

Jasper's was a bit more innocent. He bought her a diary and a book of poetry.

"Now you have a place where you can put all of your thoughts down, especially when you don't want to talk." He shrugged, feigning nonchalance.

"Jasper, that's so sweet." Bella said, sincere. He'd put earnest thought into it. Even Emmett with his vibrator had put thought into it. She was equally touched and turned on.

Edward's was, without a doubt, one of the most unexpected. In front of her were six different movie versions of Wuthering Heights.

"You said it was your favorite book." He explained. "And I wasn't sure which one to get, so I got them all."

"Wow."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it. I've only seen one of these." Bella examined each one carefully. She failed to see Edward breathe a sigh of relief next to her. Truth was, they were all nervous.

Emmett interrupted her. "So, when you do wanna test out your Christmas vibrator?"

Bella quirked an eyebrow.

There was no time like the present, after all.

* * *

They arrived at their parent's for dinner at six. They were afraid that their afternoon activities were written all over their faces. Needless to say, they had given the vibrator a whirl…and, yeah, it worked.

Great.

It seemed Esme was always able to tell when they'd had sex. It might have been the pink tints on their cheeks, or the slightly smug look on Emmett's face, but she knew. They all pretended that she didn't, though.

"Merry Christmas!" She gave each one a brief hug. "Come in, get out of the cold."

"Where's dad?" Edward asked, Carlisle's absence being very obvious.

"Oh, he's upstairs." Esme strode into the dining room. "He's wrapping last-minute gifts."

"Can I help with anything, mom?" Jasper followed her into the kitchen.

Esme waved him off. "No, no. Everything's cooking. Dinner will be done in about half an hour. Just sit down and make yourselves comfortable." She started setting the table, refusing any help.

Jasper took Bella into the family room and sat down in front of the fire. Emmett and Edward got drinks from the kitchen.

"Having a good day so far?" Jasper hugged her close to his side, wrapping his arms around her.

_Oh, you_ know_ I am! _

Bella was having the best day. It wasn't just because of the sex, either.

Jasper took her face in his hands, running his thumb across her cheek. "You make me so happy. Thank you for sharing this with us."

Bella closed her eyes, soaking in his touch. "Thanks for letting me be a part of your family."

"You're stuck with us." Jasper grinned.

"That's not a bad thing."

"So you don't regret anything do you? About us, I mean." Jasper searched her eyes for any hint of remorse, but Bella couldn't imagine regretting what they had. It had started off rocky, to put it mildly, but being loved by them was the best thing that had ever happened to her. She couldn't wait to see where life went from there.

With them.

"No, Jasper, I don't regret us. I love us." Jasper almost seemed shocked by her statement, but she had told him before, hadn't she? She loved him like she never thought she was capable of loving anyone. She loved Edward and Emmett the same way. Life was close to perfect.

"I love us, too." Jasper touched her cheek tenderly with the back of his hand.

Emmett and Edward came back then, taking up the rest of the couch.

"Whatchya talking about?" Emmett asked, handing Bella and Jasper their drinks.

"Oh you know, this and that." Jasper replied, not taking his eyes off of Bella.

"Dinner's ready!" Esme shouted from the kitchen.

"Ready?" Jasper stood, offering Bella his hand.

"Always." Bella said, grasping his hand and stealing one of Emmett's while she was at it.

This was going to be the first Christmas dinner of many. Bella just knew it. She had a family now, and like hell she was letting them go. This was the way it was supposed to be. Before she had been lost, hopeless, and her life had almost ended. Now she had purpose, she was _alive_ because of them, for them. She had a future with these men.

And it was only just beginning.

But as she looked upon the family that had taken her in and cared for her, she wondered, for just a moment, how she got so lucky.

And she sensed (because she knew better) that she would have to fight for them. Eventually, something, _someone_, would try to rip them apart. But Bella ignored it for the time being. She was simply going to sit down for Christmas dinner and enjoy being with them.

**A/N **So there's the last chapter! Please leave a review! And thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and alerted. I wouldn't have written this story if you weren't supporting it.


	39. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**A/N** Finally, it's here! Remember, there will be a sequel, so if you find questions unanswered, well, the story still isn't over. Also, I'll probably do some outtakes, so if anyone has a missing scene they'd like me to do, just PM me and I'll see if I can put it in. There are already things I have written up that weren't in this chapter that will be outtakes. They won't be very long.

Also, I started a couple of blogs. They're nothing exciting, but if you feel like checking them out, you can find the links on my profile.

Thanks for reading!

Ménage

Epilogue –** Summer**

Jasper whistled as he walked through the supermarket. He was rushing a little, throwing items into his cart like he had something against them. He was picking up ingredients for dinner that night, as well as things they didn't need. But his mind wasn't altogether there. He wore a goofy grin on his face.

He was thinking about Bella. When he left home, she's been asleep in bed with the sheets falling off of her naked body. Jasper had no idea how he managed to leave her at home like that to do something as dull as food shopping. But he wanted to get it over with as soon as possible so he could get back to her. They were celebrating the end –or near end –of what had been a hard year. Not long ago, Bella had stood up in court and testified against her father. The trial seemed to take forever. There were so many details to work out, and oh-so-many charges set against James Mercury. It had been unpleasant to hear all of it.

It was worth it. James wasn't going to get away with anything he had done. Bella had been incredibly brave as she looked him in the eye and told the court her story. His eyes shot daggers at her, but she just kept on going.

Now it was over. He'd been found guilty (as if he could be found as anything else) and sentenced to life in prison. Bella had been speechless. So was her grandfather, who was standing next to her.

That was justice served. She wasn't sure how she felt. This was what she'd been hoping for, but she never expected him to get what he deserved. She used to think he was invincible. But now he was just a bad guy wearing a prison suit.

So tonight they were celebrating. Really, they'd celebrated last night at their parents' house. Bella's grandfather had been there, too. They'd popped open a bottle of champagne, telling Bella that she was allowed to have some, just as long as she didn't tell anyone.

Which made Bella feel like a child. So she didn't drink any.

When they'd gotten home, they'd celebrated in their own little way. Everyone was tired after the long day, but Emmett, for one, wanted Bella to have some pleasure.

So he went down on her as she got ready for bed.

She had just gotten out of the shower, her skin glowing and pink. Her hair was up in a bun so it wouldn't get wet. She was drying herself with a towel when he attacked. He hoisted her up over his shoulder and carried her out, passing Jasper on his way.

Emmett whipped off her towel as he strode along with her in tow.

"Emmett! I'm naked!" Bella pinched his butt in retaliation.

"That's the idea." He slapped her bottom. "I like it when you're naked. It's like my birthday every time you drop your drawers. You have a hot ass, by the way." He squeezed her, and Bella slapped him again.

Bella was not too keen on being on display like that, even though they had already seen everything there was to see.

"Emmett, I think Bella wants to go to bed. She's tired." Jasper said, scolding his youngest brother like a child.

"Pffh, are you tired Bella?" He asked the girl draped across his shoulder.

Bella peered down at his feet thoughtfully. "That depends what you have in mind."

Emmett chuckled, giving her ass another light smack. "You _know_ what I have in mind."

Jasper perked up, more than obviously interested. Emmett gave him a stern look. "You're not invited."

Jasper blinked. "What? Why?"

"I want Bella to myself." He stuck his tongue out at him and continued walking. He passed Edward coming out of the kitchen. Edward halted in his tracks, his eyes bugging out at the sight of a naked Bella on Emmett's shoulder. Her ass was bare for him to see.

Emmett wagged his finger at him. "Na-uh. She's mine, fuckface. Go away."

He walked away. Jasper and Edward were not too happy at the dismissal. Bella watched them with amusement as she was taken further and further away. She couldn't help but laugh at the looks on their faces.

They arrived at the couch, where Emmett proceeded to lay her down, naked as the day she was born. Bella watched him warily, another dose of self-consciousness hitting her. It was almost quelled by the look of complete desire and adoration on Emmett's face.

"What are we doing?" She had a pretty good idea. He was going to devour her.

Emmett didn't say anything; just smirked. He settled his hands on her thighs, giving them a little squeeze before spreading them.

He caught her eyes, and winked before diving in. He parted her lips with his fingers, noting that she was well on her way to being wet. He slipped a finger inside, teasing her clit.

Bella jumped, finding it oddly hard to relax.

"Emmett…on the couch?" She didn't know why she was questioning him. She loved what he was doing to her. As it was, she felt the keen eyes of Jasper and Edward on her. They were spying from the doorway. She wasn't going to tell Emmett that.

"Honey, we did it on the hallway rug before, if you recall. I think the couch is begging for a christening."

Bella gasped at the sudden pleasure overtaking her. Emmett began tonguing her clit, getting her nice and wet so he could properly pleasure her. It wasn't long before she was slick with arousal.

He slid two digits into her entrance, his other hand palming her breast. Bella quivered under his touch.

"Just relax, Bella. Let me make you feel good." Emmett said. Bella obeyed, sinking back into the cushions.

Emmett took her with his mouth and hands gently. He knew she was feeling vulnerable due to the emotional day she'd had. But he wanted her to feel good and have fun. He went at her clit more fiercely, sucking her until she was an incoherent mess.

"Em-Emmett!" She whimpered.

She was on the brink of release, her walls tightening around Emmett's fingers and her clit swollen until it was unbearable.

"Emmett!" Bella clawed at the sofa desperately, her toes curling. Emmett continued pumping in and out of her as spasms rocked her body. He relented when Bella couldn't take anymore. She fell back, pressing Emmett's head into her belly.

She ran her fingers through Emmett's curly hair, a huge smile gracing her lips. Emmett took a peek at her, lifting his head up.

"You look happy." He said, smug.

Bella narrowed her eyes. "But I'm not." She told him, as serious as she could muster.

Emmett's face fell.

Bella pushed at his shoulders, signaling for him to get up. He obliged, pouting the way he always did when he didn't get his way.

"But I thought you liked it." He _had_ just given her an orgasm.

Bella poked his abs with her foot. "Oh, I did like it. But…" She walked her fingers up his thigh and to the fly of his jeans. "I think I like this better."

Emmett perked up. In a matter of seconds he had his jeans and shirt off. Oh, he was eager.

"Ooh, couch sex!" He pounced on her, laying her back down and positioning himself at her entrance.

"Are you ready for me, my love muffin?" He teased her opening with the head of his cock for a few seconds, loving the reaction he was getting out of her. Bella tried to press him in, but he didn't budge. "You're so fucking horny, Bella, and there you were playing innocent."

Jasper and Edward watched them from the doorway, their eyes glued to Bella's sweaty body. She was incredibly sexy this way, when she was turned on and making love. They didn't mind playing the voyeurs in instances like this.

Emmett thrust into her in one quick move, hitching one of her legs above his waist. He pounded into her, managing to find her sweet spot after mere seconds. He knew her body so well, yet it always felt like the first time to him.

"Harder." Bella begged, wrapping her hands around the back of his head and kissing him hungrily on the mouth.

Emmett plunged into her deeper and harder. He almost lost control, she felt so good. The sounds she was making were driving him crazy to the brink.

"God, Bella, I love being inside you."

Bella was too far gone to respond. Instead she clenched her hands at the small of his back, urging him further in.

They climaxed not long after, collapsing into a heap on the sofa.

"Wow, you just can't keep your hands off me." Emmett teased, thumbing Bella's nipple playfully.

"How can I resist you when you're right there?" Bella said, undulating her hips. They both moaned, seeing as he was still inside her.

"Dirty girl." He growled. A sudden movement caught his attention. He whipped his head around to find his brothers standing there.

With tents in their pants, no less.

Emmett shook his head, turning back to Bella. "We can't escape them, lover. No matter where we go, there they lurk. Maybe we should run away together sooner than we planned." He said it just loud enough for them to hear.

Bella giggled, lightly hitting his shoulder.

"That's not funny, Emmett." Jasper said, stepping into the room.

"Then why am I laughing?" Emmett retorted.

Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Can we join in?" Edward asked, his gaze fixated on Bella.

Bella wiggled underneath Emmett, very much liking that idea.

Emmett quirked an eyebrow. "You are insatiable. And after all I just gave you. Ah, I feel so inadequate." He sighed. "Well, alright then. I suppose I'll be generous and let them have you. After all, soon we'll be in Jamaica together and they'll be stuck here teaching high school students. I really do feel sorry for them." He pulled out of her, ignoring both if his brothers' glares as he gathered his clothes and strutted off.

Bella sat up on her elbows, beckoning Jasper and Edward over with her finger.

And who were they to deny her?

* * *

Jasper finished up at the market, anticipating his arrival home. He wondered if Bella was awake yet.

He paid for his things and left, trying not to speed on his way out of the parking lot. He was surprised to find that Edward was gone when he got home. His car wasn't in the driveway.

Jasper took the groceries out of the backseat and went to the front door. It was unlocked.

_Maybe Edward forgot to lock it._

They weren't usually that forgetful, though. No, they were overly cautious, if anything. Always cautious, always on the lookout.

Just in case.

Jasper pushed open the door, setting his bags on the floor. He peered around, searching for signs of life. The house was silent.

"Bella?" He whispered, afraid of the silence. He went into the bedroom where he had left her only an hour before.

She was sitting on the bed, her arms wrapped around her legs. Jasper's heart thumped wildly in dread. What had happened?

"Bella…" Bella's head snapped up. She'd only just noticed him.

"Oh, hey." She unfurled herself. She looked paler than normal.

Jasper sat down on the edge of the bed, gently pulling her to him. "Are you okay?"

Bella opened and closed her mouth, taken aback by the question.

He saw through her every time. She wished she was better at hiding how she felt.

"I'm fine." She lied, attempting a smile that wouldn't convince a blind person. She seemed strained.

"You don't look fine." Jasper observed, determined to get her to talk.

"I'm sleepy, that's all." Bella explained.

Jasper didn't believe her. He hated it when she lied to him. He thought they'd gotten better at being honest with each other.

"Where are Edward and Emmett?" His brothers' absence was quite noticeable.

Bella cleared her throat. "Oh, Edward had an errand to run, and Emmett's in the basement."

Jasper frowned. "Errand? Why didn't he call me? I was already out. I could have gotten whatever it is he wanted."

Bella shrugged.

Jasper took a deep breath, doing his best to maintain his patience. "What's Emmett doing in the basement?"

Bella wore a momentary look of guilt, but it was gone in the next second. "He's…" She tried to think of something even remotely believable. "He's thinking."

_Wow, you're getting good, Bella! He's thinking! Who wouldn't believe that dribble? _

Jasper scrutinized her dubiously. "He's thinking." Bella nodded. "In the basement."

"Yup." Bella covered her mouth to contain herself. It _was_ rather funny.

"What is he thinking _about_?" Jasper fixed her with one of his hard stares. Bella avoided it by looking at the duvet.

"Um…you know, dinner. Sex. His favorite Cary Grant movie, the usual."

"Sure." Jasper tightened his hold on her shoulders just enough to get her to look at him. "Bella, what's going on?"

Bella blushed. "Nothing."

"Are we really doing this? You're not supposed to hold back. Be honest with me. There's no harm in being honest."

_Yeah right_, Bella thought. "Sometimes there is. Can't you just trust that I'm holding back for a good reason?"

"No."

"Jasper, it's nothing."

"It obviously _is_ something."

"Oh, fine! I'm having lady issues, alright?"

Jasper's eyes widened. "Oh…right. Sorry, I didn't realize. I thought you just had your period."

Bella didn't say anything.

"Do you need anything?"

She shook her head.

"You're not in pain?" Jasper pressed.

"No, I didn't feel good when I woke up. That's when I figured it out. But I'm fine now."

Jasper felt guilty for jumping to conclusions. She was clearly uncomfortable, and he was making it worse. He wanted to make up for it in some way.

"Come here." He got behind her, his legs on either side of her.

"What are you doing?"

"Relax, darling. You're tense." He started massaging her back and shoulders, hoping to relieve her. It took a few minutes for him to work his magic.

"That feels good." Bella murmured, loosening up. Jasper grinned.

They were startled when the front door slammed shut, and a moment later Edward came rushing through the door. He came to a screeching halt when he saw Jasper.

"Oh…" He regained his composure, or at least attempted to. Jasper couldn't shake the feeling that he was missing something.

"Bella, I got your…stuff." Edward said, standing awkwardly a few feet away, unsure of what to do. Bella was just as bad. She slowly got off the bed, aware of Jasper's keen eyes trained on her. Edward handed her the bag.

"Thanks, Edward." She gave him a short kiss, and he returned it with a weird look that Jasper couldn't place.

_What the hell is going on?_

Bella headed out of the room, but Jasper was hot on her heels. Edward blocked him.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked, alarmed. Bella stopped in the hallway.

"I want to know what's going on. You're all acting strange." Jasper said.

"No we're not." Edward lied.

"Why is Emmett in the basement?" Jasper challenged. _Ha! Gotcha!_

Edward scowled. "He's…thinking."

Jasper threw his hands in the air. "What the fuck! Okay, fine. Emmet is thinking. So why are you being all secretive about running errands when Bella has her period. There's nothing unusual about that. She gets it every month, but it's like you're trying to keep something from me. What is it?"

Edward and Bella exchanged worried glances.

Jasper had enough. "That's it. Bella, what's in the bag?"

Bella held the bag closer to her chest. "Girl stuff."

"What's really in it? Give it to me." Jasper demanded, extending his hand.

"No!" Bella hurried away, unwilling to part with her bag and whatever was in it. Jasper was not having that, though. He darted past Edward and grabbed Bella by the shirt-sleeve before she could shut the bathroom door in his face. He blocked the entrance, towering over her.

"Jasper, don't!" Bella slapped him away.

"Jasper, let her go." Edward pulled him back, allowing Bella time to slip past him.

Jasper groaned, exasperated. "It can't be _that_ bad!" He yelled, chasing after her again once he pushed Edward off.

Edward put his head in his hands. "God, he's such an idiot."

Bella made it to the living room with Jasper behind her. He was too fast and there was nowhere to go, really, so she had no options when it came to escape.

"Stop running!" Jasper pleaded, realizing how ridiculous he was for chasing the woman he loved around the house for reasons other than foreplay. He wasn't a goddamn predator.

"I'll stop running if you stop chasing." Bella said, separating herself behind the couch. "Jeez, you have to know everything this second. Give it a rest, Jasper."

Jasper stepped closer. "What am I supposed to do when you're all acting so suspicious? I hate that you're hiding something from me. And even worse, I'm the only one out of the loop. Edward knows, and I presume Emmett knows, so why can't I know?"

Bella's shoulders sunk in defeat. "I'm sorry," she said earnestly, "but it really _isn't_ a big deal. But if I tell you, then it'll seem like a big deal. You'll _make_ it a big deal. You know how you worry about every little thing. I'd rather avoid any drama." She smiled wryly. "But I guess it's too late for that, you freakazoid."

Jasper laughed. "Yeah, I am. Come on, I need to know."

Bella sighed. "Later. You never trust me. I wish you would. I said I'll tell you, and I will, but not right now. So will you please stop being creepy and chasing me around like a pervert?"

Jasper ran a hand through his hair. He conceded. "Fine."

Bella was visibly relieved. She padded away from the couch, still avoiding getting close to Jasper. "I'll be back in a few minutes." She twirled around and began making her way back to the bathroom.

It was killing Jasper, it really was. Oh, he knew he was being stupid and immature, but he couldn't stand not knowing, especially when everyone else did.

So he caught up with Bella.

And snatched the bag from her.

Bella gasped, spinning around. "Jasper, don't!"

It was too late. He'd gotten a hold of the bag, and now he was gawking into it.

His jaw dropped.

"B-Bella…what? Pregnancy tests?" He wasn't sure if he was having a heart attack or if his heart was simply exploding.

Pregnancy tests. Two of them. That was what Edward bought Bella. That's what they were hiding from him.

"You're pregnant?" He turned his disbelieving blue eyes to Bella.

Bella was furious, embarrassed, and completely uncomfortable. "No, I'm not."

"But -"

"It's all Edward's fault." Bella swore, glaring at Edward, who stood abashed in the entryway. Jasper stared at her, confused. Bella continued. "I got sick this morning when you were out. I threw up."

Jasper's hand shook with the test he held in his hand.

"He was convinced that I must be pregnant, even though I'm _not_." She said, looking straight at Edward. "He insisted that I take a test to make sure."

"How do you know?" Jasper's voice was unstable. He was half thrilled, half dazed. He gulped. "How do you know you're not pregnant?" He found his gaze reach her flat belly. She didn't _look_ pregnant, but that didn't mean she wasn't.

Bella shifted uneasily. "I just do. My period was recent, and we've been careful. Besides, I don't want a baby. I'm not even nineteen yet. It's too soon."

Jasper closed his eyes. He felt like an ass. "I'm sorry, Bella. Sometimes I forget how young you are. Your age never crosses my mind."

She was turning nineteen in only a few weeks. She was still young, though, significantly younger than him. He forgot that.

"But you should still make sure." She may not want a baby, but that certainly didn't mean she wasn't pregnant. And Jasper couldn't lie. He liked the idea of having a baby soon, even though it was a bit sooner than he'd anticipated. He wanted more time to simply be with Bella without the responsibilities of parenthood to weigh him down. But he wanted children, and the possibility that a child was growing in Bella's belly that very moment made his heart skip a beat.

Edward was quiet, but thinking the same thing. He wouldn't be upset if Bella was pregnant, but for her sake he hoped she wasn't. They'd have children when and if she was ready. That's how it _should_ be, anyway. But when she'd gotten sick that morning, his mind had gone into overdrive. He immediately thought, "She's pregnant!" Unfortunately he'd said it out loud, completely freaking Bella out and putting Emmett into a sort of coma.

Yes, Emmett was another story. When Edward suggested that Bella might be pregnant, Emmett got this goofy look on his face. He didn't say anything at first, just stared at Bella like she was the Virgin Mary. Then he started swinging her around, which made her feel worse.

"Are we having a baby?" He practically squealed.

Needless to say, Bella was not happy. She insisted she wasn't pregnant, and Edward insisted that she might be. Emmett was over the moon at the prospect, so much so that Edward took him down to the basement to "cool off" as it were. He was upsetting Bella in his excitement, and she had already thrown up once.

They had agreed to keep it from Jasper for the time being. Bella thought the whole thing was ridiculous, and she was mad at Edward for starting it.

But she knew if Jasper got whiff of it, there'd be more trouble. Bella wasn't naïve. She was perfectly aware that they wanted kids.

Now Jasper was handing her one of the evil tests and she was supposed to go into the bathroom and pee on it while they waited at the door. They'd probably listen in just to make sure she actually did it.

"I hate you all." She said, trudging into the bathroom and locking the door behind her.

Edward looked at Jasper nervously.

"You think she's really pregnant?" Jasper asked.

"Maybe. Morning sickness, you know. It could be…" Edward tapped his foot on the floor anxiously.

"I can hear you, idiots!" Bella yelled from the bathroom.

They jumped.

Edward leaned into Jasper. "Mood swings. That's another sign." He whispered.

Bella hit the door with her fist. "If you think you're getting lucky tonight, you're wrong."

"How's it going, darling?" Jasper didn't want to irk her further, but it was amusing. She was angry!

"I've peed on it, if that's what you mean. I'm waiting for the results."

Jasper jiggled the doorknob. "Well, come out here and we'll wait together."

"I'm happy where I am."

"Bella, please?"

"I'm the one you're accusing of being pregnant. I think I should have my way this time."

_Damn, she is stubborn,_ Jasper mused.

"We're not _accusing_ you of being pregnant. We're just…checking." Edward explained.

Bella remained where she was, much to their disappointment. They wanted to comfort her, and, well, it was a life-changing moment, or it could be. This might be the day they find out they're going to be fathers.

So they waited it out. They didn't think these tests took long, but Bella was still in there and she wasn't indicating that she was ready to come out.

"Should we get Emmett?" Jasper wondered aloud.

Edward didn't think that was a good idea. "No. You know how he gets when he's had too much sugar?"

"Yes."

"It's kind of like that." Edward warned. "Except he can get very, very quiet."

"Hmm, I'm afraid to go down there, now. It's like having Frankenstein's monster in your basement." Jasper said, eyeing the basement door warily.

They heard a noise coming from the bathroom then, and a second later the door opened and Bella emerged. Her head was downcast.

"I'm done." She clutched the test in one of her hands, but they couldn't see it properly.

"So…is it negative…or positive?" Jasper tried to keep the tremble out of his voice.

Bella raised her head. "Negative. Like I said." She thrust the test at him as proof.

Sure enough, it was negative. Jasper and Edward were unable to hide their disappointment.

Bella was hit by a wave of guilt. They looked sad. "Did you really want me to be pregnant?"

Edward took her into his arms. "No. I mean, I'd love to have a baby, but you're right. It's not the right time. I can't say I'm not a little disappointed, though."

Bella wished they were on the same page, but as long as they weren't pushing it, then she couldn't complain. Much. She figured she'd have to remind them once or twice about her age, just to jolt their memories.

"I'm sorry I made a big deal about this." Jasper apologized. "I didn't mean to put you on the spot."

Bella chuckled. He was never going to change. He might apologize and get guilt-trips, but he was mostly set in his ways. His temper had been improving lately, but he was still a bit of an ass at times. A hot ass, but still an ass.

"I forgive you. Don't do it again." Bella told him.

Jasper wasn't going to make promises, because he probably _would_ overreact the next time.

Would there be a next time?

He touched her arm. "So…are we really not getting any tonight?"

Bella pinched his butt. "Maybe if you make it up to me."

Jasper's eyes darkened. "I'll work on that."

Emmett burst through the basement door just as Jasper leaned in for a kiss. He looked insane.

"Am I going to be a daddy?"

* * *

Bella wasn't expecting Emmett to be that enthusiastic over a non-existent baby. He was completely gaga over the idea, however, and he was the most vocal about his disappointment.

Bella explained to him why she didn't want kids just then.

"It's too soon. I'm almost nineteen, and I need to figure out what I'm doing with my life before I become a mom."

"Oh…" Emmett's cheeks turned red. "I went crazy today, didn't I?"

Bella nodded.

"I wasn't thinking straight. I should have thought about how you were feeling." Emmett said. "We would have a cute kid, though, you gotta admit."

Bella laughed. "I bet. Hey, at least if I ever do get pregnant, I'll know how you'll take it."

"So you _do _want kids?" Emmett asked, hopeful.

_I _don't_ know_. She didn't want to answer that.

"I guess. When the time is right." That was as good an answer as he was going to get for a long time.

Emmett accepted it, but Bella suspected he knew her dilemma.

Edward and Jasper had given them some time to talk, but they weren't far. They never were. As usual, they'd been listening in outside the kitchen. They made themselves known, sitting down next to Bella.

"So do you know what you want to do?" Emmett asked.

That was something she had been thinking a lot about lately. Now that her father was in prison with no chance of getting out, now that things had calmed, she had more time to consider her future.

And boy she was scared.

"I…I was thinking…maybe I should try out college." She gauged the reactions of the men around her.

Jasper was surprised.

Emmett was surprised.

Edward was pleased, but also taken aback. "You do?"

"I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing with the rest of my life. I figure this is a start. I might find out what I love to do." Bella said.

"When do you want to start?" Jasper asked. The beginning of the new school year was in a few weeks.

"In September." Bella revealed.

"That soon?"

"I don't want to wait." Bella explained. "What else am I going to do besides sit on my ass at home?"

"Okay, okay." Jasper caressed her hand. "Where do you want to go?"

He had a bad thought then. What if she wanted to _go away_ to college? She had been accepted to out-of-state schools the year before, after all.

"I don't know. Isn't there a community college somewhere around here?" Bella thought she might as well start off there in case she hated it and changed her mind.

The brothers heaved a collective sigh of relief.

"Right," Edward said, "we'll have to get on that as soon as possible."

"Yup." Bella was already feeling the butterflies in her stomach at the prospect. But she knew she was doing the right thing. She was taking control of her life and opening herself up to what could be. She had no idea who she was yet.

She was ready to find out.

**September**

"Are you sure you're ready? It can wait, you know. School will still be there next year." Emmett's hands were clammy as he clutched the steering wheel. He was parked outside the college with Bella. It was her first day of school. All she had to do was get out of the car and she'd officially be a student.

"Yes, Emmett, I'm sure. Don't worry about me." Bella reassured him.

"Nervous?"

"Terrified." Bella smiled. "You'll pick me up later, right?"

"Definitely, unless I get hijacked by Edward or Jasper. You never know."

Bella took a deep breath. "Right, so I guess I should go."

"Go speed racer!" Emmett exclaimed.

Bella rolled her eyes. "See you later, lover." She kissed him, longer than was necessary, but she wanted to remember it when she was in class in case she was nervous or bored.

So she got out of the car.

And walked into the school.

_Here goes nothing._

**A/N** So there's the epilogue. Please leave a review!


	40. Outtake 1 The Christmas Vibrator

Disclaimer: I own nothing and a shoe.

**A/N** For Harleys, who wanted a Christmas outtake.

Outtake 1 – The Christmas Vibrator

"_So, when do you wanna test out your Christmas vibrator?"_

Emmett held up the device, a mischievous smirk playing on his lips.

Bella couldn't lie. She was turned on. More than turned on.

_Merry Christmas!_

Bella bit her lip. "Um…maybe…" She stood up, feeling playful. "If you can catch me!"

Bella darted out of the room, leaving three bewildered men in her wake. Emmett was quick to react, racing after Bella with the vibrator firmly in his grip.

"You can not escape it! The vibrator _will_ be upon you!" He caught up with her in the master bedroom, his eyes on her like a predator.

Bella didn't honestly want to put up a fight or play games all day. She just wanted_ it_. She laid herself out on the bed, ready and willing to be taken.

Emmett pointed the vibrator at her. "You do want it,_ don't_ you?" He tapped the device against his palm. "Bella, Bella, you are such a horny girl. What are we going to do with you?"

She had a pretty good idea.

Emmett advanced, crawling towards her on the bed. Jasper and Edward attacked from either side, appearing out of nowhere.

"Well? What should we do with you, Bella?" Emmett asked, hovering over Bella until he was practically laying on her. "Do you want _this_ to fuck you?" He motioned to the vibrator. "Or one of us? Your choice."

Bella's breathing picked up. She was so fucking turned on. "Both."

Emmett flicked on the device, bringing it to her core. "You mean…you want to be fucked by one of us _and_ Hank here?"

Bella nodded. She was greedy, and wanted all that they offered.

If Bella hadn't been so aroused, she would have protested having a vibrator named Hank. She was going to have to do something about that name later. Instead, she rubbed her thighs together, longing for any amount of friction.

"Hmm…" Emmett pressed the vibrator against her clit. Bella groaned, letting her head fall back on the pillow. "You're asking a lot of us. But I suppose we can accommodate you." Emmett kept his composure, acting as if he wasn't just as eager to play as she was.

But he couldn't wait.

He dipped his hand into Bella's boxers, cupping her hot pussy in his hand. She was already wet. "So, whose cock do you want?"

Bella puckered her brow. It was an impossible decision. They were all so blessed below the belt.

"I don't know." She countered Emmett's moves by grabbing his erection. "Don't make me choose."

"Ah, ah, you don't get off that easily. You have to pick." Emmett teased her opening with his finger.

Bella didn't know who to choose. "I want all of you."

Jasper loomed over them, and winked at her. He looked Bella dead in the eye. "I'll do the honors."

Edward popped up next to him. He prodded Jasper until he got out of the way. "No, _I'll_ do the honors."

Bella groaned. "You can all do the honors. Just fuck me!" She squirmed underneath Emmett, wanting him to do something other than torture her.

The brothers exchanged one of their silent communications, annoying the hell out of Bella, but in the next instant she found herself upright on her knees, her back flat against Jasper's chest. Emmett was in front of her, the vibrator dangling in his hand. Edward was playing voyeur this round, which he didn't seem to mind.

Jasper's cock poked her ass.

"Jasper…" Bella laid her head on his shoulder as he sucked on the junction between her neck and shoulder, caressing her breasts and massaging her nipples.

"Are you ready, honey?" Emmett asked, lowering the toy to her core and brushing her curls.

"Please." Bella spread her thighs further in encouragement.

Jasper didn't need to be told twice. He thrust into her in one swift move. They cried out together. Bella's cry became strangled as the vibrator touched her clit. Emmett started out slowly, gently, barely putting pressure on her, but it was magic. Bella writhed as Jasper pumped in and out of her and Hank the vibrator buzzed past her lower lips.

"Do you like this?" Emmett teased.

For Bella, it was impossible to utter one syllable. She simply screwed her eyes shut and whimpered.

Emmett took that as a yes.

"God Bella," Jasper panted, "you're so fucking tight. Are you coming, darling?" Her walls were fluttering around him after only a couple of minutes. Bella nodded helplessly, both desperate for release and unwilling for it to be over. She came a few seconds later, Emmett pressing the vibrator to her clit more firmly.

"Shit!" Bella stilled, her mouth agape.

_That is some vibrator_, Jasper thought. He kept his stamina, determined to keep going. He was relentless.

Bella's orgasm finally subsided, and Emmett gave her mercy by taking away Hank. She was still a bundle of nerves, however, and Jasper's ministrations were building her another release. Before she knew it, Emmett was on her, and she was securely sandwiched between two of her lovers. Emmett's erection was hard against her belly, pulsing and demanding. Bella took him in her hand, pumping him in tandem with Jasper's thrusts.

"Bella!" Jasper muffled his cries in her hair, shuddering as he released into her. Bella's second release was thwarted, but Emmett soon took care of that. As soon as Jasper pulled out of her, Emmett had her flat on her back and was plunging into her fast and hard.

"Jesus!" Bella gasped, grasping onto his shoulders as he fucked her into the bed. He brought her back to release in a matter of minutes, tumbling into oblivion with her.

"I live with sex gods." Bella muttered. They smirked.

"Three sex gods living with a sex goddess." Jasper mused. "We should have worshippers, don't you think?"

"Oh, definitely." Bella panted.

"As long as none of them touch you." Jasper said. "You're _our_ sex goddess."

Bella laughed. "I'm sure I can live with that." She rested her head on his chest. "But let's take a short break, eh?"

"Of course." Jasper brushed her hair with his fingers.

They curled into each other, Emmett and Jasper both demanding her, as they recovered.

But Edward was not to be forgotten. He picked up the vibrator, curious, flicking it on and off. He shuffled over to Bella. There wasn't actually any room for him, so he settled with sitting between her ankles. Bella looked over at him lazily. She watched him examining their new toy.

She grinned.

Edward was startled when the vibrator was suddenly taken out of his grip. Bella held it in her hand, a a glint in her eyes.

"What?" He asked, suspicious.

Bella shook her head. He was taken even more by surprise when she switched it on and pressed it to his crotch.

"Oh my god." He grunted.

Bella pushed him back. He complied only too willingly. His pants were flung to the ground and his boxers landed on Emmett's face, much to his displeasure. Bella applied the vibrator to Edward's throbbing erection, loving how he responded.

Oh, this was going to be a fun day.

"Bella…god…don't stop, love. That feels so good." Edward said.

"Don't worry, Edward. We have all morning to play, remember?" Bella smiled. "In fact, I doubt we'll be fit to go to dinner tonight. We may be too worn out."

"That's my girl." Emmett whooped. He was glad she was on board for a wild holiday, because he had plans. Oh boy did he have plans.

_This is gonna be one hell of a Christmas!_

**A/N** Hope you liked!


	41. Outtake 2 New Years

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

**A/N** This was originally meant to be in the epilogue, but I decided it didn't belong there, so it is now an outtake. It's more like a chapter, though. Lol. I have two or three more in the works, and that'll probably be it unless anyone wants another one done.

This takes place a week after Holiday Vibes.

Thanks for reading!

Ménage

Outtake 2 –**New Years**

When Jasper woke up on New Years morning, little snow flakes were falling from the sky. It was early yet, and the sun had only just made its appearance. His brothers and Bella were still asleep. Bella was sprawled across Emmett's chest, and he had an arm slung around her. Edward was beside them, his hand resting on her waist. They made for a warm, peaceful scene.

Jasper couldn't sleep. His mind had been racing all night. He alternated between pacing the hallway and watching Bella. No one else was having difficulties, just him. Maybe it was the New Year that was getting to him. He thought about everything that had happened in only the past few months, and then he thought about the coming year and what was going to occur. It was part dread, part excitement that was keeping him awake. He was terrified of another disaster, of Bella being taken away from them, or even Edward or Emmett being taken.

And then he was excited, ecstatic, even. They were beginning a whole new year with the woman they loved. They were together, finally, and they had the rest of their lives to start. Jasper looked forward to making love every day, to getting closer, to possible children. He couldn't bear to think of it all. It was too much.

And really, he didn't know what the next year would bring. Or the years after it. He was afraid of the years moving too quickly, because it seemed like just last night that Bella came into their lives on the side of the road, and sometimes it seemed like an hour ago that she was dying on a stranger's bed, and he remembered every single time she tried to leave them as if it was fresh. But she wasn't gone, and she was in tact, and she loved them. She was in their bed every night, and she made love with them almost every day, and she lived with them, talked with them. He didn't want to lose that, lose _her_. What if she got sick of them?

"Mm…" Jasper snapped his attention back to the bed. Bella was stirring on top of Emmett. It seemed too early for her to get up. He quietly made his way over to her just as she opened her eyes. She blinked wearily at him in the darkness.

Jasper put his hand on her cheek, smiling. "Happy New Years, darling." He whispered.

Bella grunted, lifting her head. "Is it New Years already? Well then, Happy New years to you, as well."

Jasper chuckled. "It's early, Bella. You should get some more rest."

"I'm already awake."

"Barely. Close your eyes, sleepyhead." He gently ruffled her hair, hoping she would take his advice. But Bella was stubborn, despite being half comatose. She peeled herself off of Emmett and stretched, raising her hands high above her head, unintentionally thrusting her bare chest in Jasper's face. She was completely naked, not minding the slight chill in the air. Or maybe she didn't notice it.

Jasper shook his head, diverting his eyes to avoid getting aroused. He grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Thanks." Bella said. She looked back at Emmett and Edward, making sure she hadn't disturbed them. They were out cold, though both had miniscule frowns marring their foreheads.

"Wanna go sit on the couch?" Jasper asked.

Bella nodded, sliding her feet into a pair of fuzzy slippers and wrapping the blanket tightly around her body.

"You really should get more sleep." Jasper said. "You're going to be exhausted for dinner tonight."

"And whose fault is that?" Bella gave him a pointed look.

Jasper shrugged. "What? If you hadn't looked so delicious last night, I wouldn't have jumped on you. I'm sorry I'm such a horny bastard, but when you're there, I can hardly be blamed."

"Jasper, I was wearing baggy old jeans and a sweatshirt that went down to my knees. What's sexy about that?"

Jasper grinned, recalling the events of the night before. Bella had been cleaning all day, despite their protests, and she insisted that she was too filthy to be anywhere near attractive. But she was incredibly sexy with her hair all mussed up and her clothes, despite hiding her curves, only made him think of what was _underneath_ them.

So he attacked her after dinner, taking her roughly against the hallway wall. He felt possessed. He couldn't get enough of her, and afterwards, when she went to take a shower, he…well he kind of followed her. Bella laughed at first, calling him her insatiable horn dog, but he quickly turned her laughter into moans.

Emmett and Edward were not impressed. They didn't want to wear Bella out even more, so they didn't get any that night, even though their dicks hurt like hell. They'd just masturbated in their own designated rooms and then pretended like they weren't desperate for more.

But they were so obvious that Bella saw right through them. They didn't have sex but they did, er, get her attentions.

Jasper felt a stirring in his pants as he remembered ravaging Bella, but it was too early for that, and he knew that she needed a break.

"You always look sexy," he hugged her to his side, "you just have no idea."

They settled on the couch, peering out one of the windows while the snow continued to fall. It didn't take long for Bella to fall back asleep. Jasper held her for a little longer, enjoying her presence and the peace. Eventually he resigned himself to the fact that Bella needed a proper bed, so he carried her back into the bedroom and laid her in between his brothers, who even in their sleep appeared perturbed. As soon as Bella was back at their sides, however, they immediately softened, their bodies automatically shifting closer to hers. Jasper covered the three of them in the duvet and sat down at the other end of the bedroom.

Watching her.

By the time everyone was awake, there was a light coating of snow on the ground. It wasn't enough to fret about, but Bella always worried about driving in rain or snow. They were going to dinner at Esme and Carlisle's again. Bella loved going there, but she would have preferred to stay home on a day like this.

Bella thought there was something off with her boys that day. They seemed excited, and maybe nervous. Was it because it was the New Year? She didn't think they got worked up about things like that, but maybe they did.

She had no idea what was going on with them, and every time she asked they simply said, "Oh, we're just happy, that's all." Or, as Emmett put it, "Don't you wish you knew?"

Yes, she did, but she decided to ignore their weird behavior for the rest of the day. If they wanted to hide things from her, then she wasn't going to give in. She was not going to let on that she was curious. Nope.

So they played video games for a few hours, and Edward made lunch. They were still acting strange, and it only got worse when the phone rang shortly after lunch.

Edward sprang for the phone before Bella could even think of answering it. He looked at her sheepishly, blushing.

"It's mom." He said, as if that explained everything. He went into the kitchen so that Bella couldn't hear what he was saying. Bella wanted to say, "Why the hell are you hiding from me?" But she resisted.

When he came back out, Bella ignored him_. Pretend you're uninterested!_

"Mom just wanted to make sure we were still coming." He told them.

_Yeah right,_ Bella thought. Emmett and Jasper nodded, but Bella knew that _they_ knew what was going on. They had some secret, and they were terrible at concealing the fact.

She watched Edward out of the corner of her eye. She also noticed that Jasper was keeping a perfect poker face. He was absolutely expressionless. Emmett was too involved with the game to look suspicious.

By the time they were getting ready to leave for dinner, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett were a bundle of nerves. Emmett insisted on putting Bella's coat on for her. He was practically jumping up and down.

Finally, Bella bit. "Are you on drugs?" She knew that logically they weren't, but they were acting like a bunch of hopped-up junkies, and she was tired of not knowing why.

Emmett laughed. "No. I'm just high on happiness!" He startled her with a hug then, silencing her.

Bella pushed him away, irritated. "You're acting weird. Is there something I need to know about?"

Of course there was.

Emmett waved her off. "Nah. Unless we're talking about the dream I had about you last night." He slapped her butt. Bella blushed.

Edward cleared his throat. "He's almost always like this on New Years. There's nothing to worry about."

She didn't believe him, of course. She looked to Jasper, hoping he would give something away, but he didn't say anything about it. He was simply nervous. In fact, Bella could swear she saw sweat on his forehead. But maybe she was imagining it.

They were quiet on the way there, save for the radio blasting a local news station. Jasper was driving, as usual, his hands clenched on the steering wheel. When they pulled into the driveway, they didn't get out right away. Instead, they sat in dead silence. Jasper cut the engine, running a hand through his hair. Edward and Emmett were just as anxious.

"Um…" Jasper took a deep breath. "There is actually something we've been hiding from you." He peered at Bella through the rearview mirror, his blue eyes portraying his guilt.

"I figured." Bella said, disgruntled. "It's alright. Whatever it is, I'm sure you have a good reason. I don't suppose you're actually going to tell me, are you?"

Edward grasped her hand. "Well, you'll find out soon enough. You see…it's a bit of a late Christmas present. We wanted to have it ready by then, but it didn't pan out."

Now Bella was very confused. A Christmas present? She couldn't imagine what they were talking about, but it must have been a big deal if they were _this_ nervous.

"And," Emmett added, "we were debating whether or not it was a good idea. We're kind of worried how you'll react." He scratched his head.

Bella didn't know what to say. "You've got me beyond curious now. And nervous."

"Oh, don't be." Emmett begged. "We just weren't sure if you were ready for it, but it's already done. I think you'll like it…"

Hoped she would.

"Are you ready?" Jasper asked.

Bella nodded, though she wasn't being totally honest.

Inside the house, Esme greeted her with a warm hug and a broad smile. "I'm so happy you're here!" She turned to her sons. "You're dad will be back soon. He just popped out for an errand."

"Good, so when is dinner?" Emmett asked.

It took Carlisle another hour to come home. Everyone was in the dining room waiting and chatting. Esme rushed to the door when she heard her husband come home. Bella watched as everyone except her exchanged glances. Her heart thudded. What exactly was this "present"?

They were all in on it, obviously. But they wouldn't do anything to hurt her, so why was she suddenly so scared?

There were hushed voices coming from the entryway, and a moment later Esme reemerged, out of breath and hyper.

"Is…_it_ ready?" Edward asked her. Bella glared at him when he wasn't looking. She hated being out of the loop, and this obviously wasn't some minor affair.

"Yes." Esme replied, diverting her gaze to Bella.

Edward turned to Bella. "Are you ready?"

Bella rolled her eyes, impatient. "For god's sake, yes!" She stood up and walked out of the room, not bothering to wait for her lovers. She found Carlisle near the family room entrance.

"Where is it?" She wanted to know.

Carlisle gaped at her, Jasper, Edward, and Emmett quickly following behind her.

"Bella, wait!" Jasper said.

But Bella didn't listen. She strode into the family room, her eyes wildly searching for the cause of this fuss. What she found was not an object, a wrapped gift; it wasn't even a puppy.

It was a man.

Bella stopped. They stared at each other, speechless. No one spoke. This man wasn't introduced to her, but Bella knew who he was. She saw it in his eyes, in his mouth, in his nose.

Her mind had a vague image of what her grandfather looked like, but it was from a child's warped memory. Now, seeing him in front of her, she had no doubt it was him. He was only around seventy, give or take a few years. He had white hair, and she thought he looked a little like an older Jeremy Irons. But more than anyone else, he looked like her mother.

"Bella?" He held out his hands, his voice shaky. He had tears in his eyes. "Come here, honey. Let me see my granddaughter."

Bella wiped at her eyes. She didn't think she would get so emotional over a man that she hardly knew, but it was impossible not to. He was one of her last living relatives, and she could feel that this meant as much to him as it did to her. She'd been taken away from the people who loved her, and now she had one of them back. She didn't realize she missed him until then.

Bella walked over to her grandfather slowly, taking him in. He met her halfway, placing his hands on her shoulders and assessing her. "Let me look at you properly."

It only took a minute. The old man had tears running down his cheeks. "Oh, my sweet girl." He sobbed. "I thought I lost you. I thought I was never going to see you again. I lost hope years ago, but here you are. You look so much like your mama."

Bella broke down at that, throwing her arms around her grandfather and sobbing into his chest.

It had been Edward's idea, originally. He knew Bella wanted to see her grandfather, and he thought the sooner the better. He talked with his brothers about it. None of them were sure it was the right time, but they found themselves calling him anyway.

There had been no hesitation on his part. He wanted to see his granddaughter. Carlisle and Esme helped arrange it. Now he was here.

Bella couldn't find the words she meant to say, or perhaps it was just that she didn't know what to say to a stranger whom she loved. He was her flesh and blood and the last piece of her mother that she could hold onto. She didn't know him but that didn't matter. She could feel that he loved her, and they were both overjoyed at their reunion and mournful of their mutual loss.

Bella looked back at Jasper, Edward, and Emmett, and silently thanked them.

They talked for a good hour. About her mom, about her grandmother, about the upcoming trial, about the time he spent trying to find his missing daughter and grandchild. Bella didn't want to go over all the horrible details just then. Hell, should she even tell him the dirty facts? He probably knew by now, though.

But Bella refused to think about that. She wanted to enjoy this day. It didn't matter whether or not he knew, though. He was there, and one more thing was set right in the world.

Afterwards, everyone sat down for dinner.

And so began the New Year.


	42. Outtake 3 Shower Love

Disclaimer: Do I own this? DO I? No, not really. Oh well.

**A/N** For doritotasticwizard, who requested this outtake. There will be one or two more after this. I'm not really sure how many more yet.

Oh, and a shout out to momams, who went through and reviewed every chapter!

This takes place on Edward and Bella's first date.

Outtake 3 –Shower Love

"Jesus." Bella panted.

"Amen." Edward grinned, his head lying on Bella's naked breasts. They had just made love for the second time. His virginity was officially a thing of the past.

It had turned out a lot better than he expected. He had been terrified that he would fail, that he wouldn't be able to please her and he'd come after only a few seconds. But that didn't happen, and Bella was glowing from her orgasms. Orgasms that _he_ gave her.

Oh yeah, he felt good about himself.

Edward turned and kissed Bella's breast tenderly. "I love you. Thank you…" He tried not to choke on the emotions that suddenly flooded him. God, he loved her so much. He was thankful beyond words for this, for letting him be with her, for letting him love her. She was giving him more than she knew.

Bella threaded her fingers through his messy hair. "I love you, too." She slid down so that they were face to face. "And thank you. You're so good to me."

"You don't have to thank me for that." Edward said.

"Yes I do. Thank you for being gentle with me and for…for loving me. I'm so lucky, I can't even believe it." She rubbed his stomach with two of her fingers, lazily trailing down to the dark patch of curls that surrounded his manhood. "And thank you for having a golden cock."

Edward's eyes widened, but he quickly regained his composure when he saw that she was giggling. "Bella you naughty girl! So I have a golden cock, do I?"

Bella nodded, her cheeks flamed. She hid her face in his chest, still laughing.

"I guess I have no choice but to give you what you want." Edward cupped her ass, his erection making a comeback.

Bella lifted her head, and Edward knew he had her. _I hope she's ready for round three!_ She was such a minx, too. He barely had time to react to what she did next.

She rolled off the bed, landing on her feet as gracefully as a cat, and disappeared into the hallway. Edward gave chase, discovering that she had led him to the bathroom. The door was open just a crack, with the light creeping out into the dark hallway. It had somehow passed his notice that the electricity had come back on.

He pushed the door open, hearing the shower running. He peered inside.

His cock hurt at the sight. _Dear lord…what did I do to deserve her?_

Bella was all perfect and wet and perfect and gorgeous and perfectly perfect and –

Edward was in the shower with her in the next split second. He managed the small task of ripping the shower curtain aside and jumping in behind her. His brain was still in a mild state of awe and goo. Later, when he was saner, he thought it was strange. He'd only just lost his virginity, and it was fucking amazing, but his body seemed to think he was still a virgin.

How odd.

And Bella really was a minx. She faced him, her lips still red and puffy from their kissing. Her small hand gripped his erection firmly. Edward hissed.

"I figured we might as well take a shower." Bella explained. "I'm feeling…dirty. Aren't you?"

Edward's dick jumped in her hand. "We _are _dirty. But I was thinking…" He bent down to nip at her neck, wrapping his arms around her waist, "That's not such a bad thing. I like getting dirty with you."

His hand traveled to her heated pussy. His fingers had a mind of their own, burying themselves in her tight hole and making her shudder. She was still wet from their lovemaking, and his seed was inside her. He felt a strong sense of possessiveness at that, like he was staking his claim on her. He loved that a part of him remained inside her.

And, damn it, _he_ wanted to be inside her again. He was a little worried that he'd never _not_ be itching to be inside her. She'd unleashed a monster, and it was a horny monster. It was going to be hard to be a gentleman from now on when she was so close and so lovely and perfect.

His mind sighed at the mere thought of her. She was naked, wet and pressed up against him. She'd even parted her legs for him. He was such a lucky fucker.

"God Edward, I want you." Bella took hold of his cock once again and rubbed the tip through her curls.

"Fuck." Edward ceased his attack on her neck. He could only concentrate on the thought of slipping into Bella.

It was tricky, though. He'd never had shower sex (duh), but he was under the impression that it could get…slippery. Maybe he should turn the shower off.

No, that was the point, wasn't it?

He would just have to be extra careful. He didn't want to drop her or fall out of the shower.

Edward hitched one of Bella's legs up to his waist, positioning his cock at her entrance. He wrapped his other arm around her, and thrust into her.

It amazed Edward how quickly Bella came. She was sensitive, it seemed, and all he had to do was massage her clit for a few seconds and she was trembling in his arms and biting his shoulder. He'd like to think that it was because he was _that _good a lover, but he knew better.

It didn't take long for Bella to start clenching around him, her slick walls beating against his throbbing cock. But he didn't want it to be over just yet.

So he pulled out, which almost killed him.

Bella was not happy.

"Edward, why are you stopping? Move…please." She grabbed his ass, trying to move him forward.

"I want to make it last longer." Edward said, watching her with hooded eyes. It was difficult to not simply pound into her until they were both lost in oblivion, but his mind was made up.

Slowly, he entered her again, this time thrusting more carefully. He brought his lips down to hers in a hungry kiss.

He plunged into her over and over, wanting to go deeper until he disappeared. Bella ran her fingertips up and down his back, her breath catching every time he slammed into her. Edward's resolve was crumbling.

_Go slow, go slow. Don't blow your load yet!_

But fuck, it felt too good.

"Harder." Bella moaned, breaking away from his mouth.

God, he loved hearing her say that.

Edward wasn't one to deny Bella, and he no longer wanted slow and gentle. Suddenly, he wanted to fuck her brains out. He slammed his hips into her more forcefully, gritting his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut until he saw bursts of white behind his eyelids.

"Yes!" Bella held onto his shoulders, barely able to meet his powerful thrusts. Eventually she quit trying and just let him fuck her.

Edward could hear Bella crying out, could feel her fluttering as she came, and he could vaguely sense the water spraying him from the showerhead. It was hard to focus on anything but the whooshing sound in his ears and the feel of him and Bella releasing together.

"Bella…Bella…" He chanted her name, burying his face in her neck.

It took a few moments for him to come back to his senses, but when he finally opened his eyes, he was greeted with the most beautiful vision he had ever seen.

Bella had her eyes half open, and her cheeks were flushed. She gazed at him like he was the most perfect being on earth. She made him_ feel_ perfect. But she was the perfect one.

"You're beautiful." He told her, bringing his hand up to caress her rosy cheek. "I love you."

Bella smiled. "I love you too." She kissed his chest. They remained in each other's embrace for another minute, wishing they could stay like that.

"I guess we should get out. They'll be back soon, right?" Bella asked.

"Yes…" Edward wished he had Bella to himself for the whole night. But he supposed he should just be thankful they gave him the day.

But did Emmett _have_ to be waiting right outside the door?


	43. Outtake 4 Truth

Disclaimer: *Sobs* I swear I own nothing! Now please turn off the opera! I can't take it anymore!

**A/N** Thanks to doritotasticwizard, who suggested this outtake. This takes place in chapter 23 when Edward and Emmett are telling their parents about Bella's past with James. It's quite short, if I do say so myself!

There should be one more outtake after this. Btw, does anyone know if Jasper and Emmett have official birthdays? I know Edward does, but I've never seen any dates for the other two.

Oh, and the sequel is called Adore, and you can expect me to start posting it around late June, early July.

Outtake 4 –Truth

Carlisle held an ice-pack to his jaw, his other hand clutching his wife's. Esme was trying to steady her trembles, but he could feel her shaking next to him. He was just as bad. He knew that what he was about to hear was not going to be pleasant. He already felt sick, and it wasn't just because of the hits he had taken to the head.

Emmett sat opposite his parents, keeping a wary eye on Edward, who was still pacing the room in an effort to calm down.

"Should I start?" Emmett asked, wanting to get this conversation over with as soon as possible. Edward nodded, a deep frown creasing his forehead.

Emmett took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a second to gather his thoughts and reign in the rage that was crawling up his throat.

"Bella isn't…" Emmett clenched his fists, "she's not James Mercury's wife or girlfriend." His stomach churned at the thought. His parents remained deathly silent, their gazes glued to him.

"She's his daughter."

Silence rocketed through the room. He had stunned them.

_Now for the worst part._

"B-but…how can that be?" Esme asked helplessly.

"Let me explain." Emmett pleaded. He didn't want to have to repeat this story more than once. He was just glad that Bella wasn't there to hear it. His heart was breaking for her. Again.

"James has been extremely abusive towards Bella. He doesn't even see her as a daughter, really. He's…obsessed with her. He treats her like a lover." _Do. Not. Vomit._ "He's been raping her since she was a kid."

Edward made a sound from across the room, startling everyone. He sounded like he was in pain.

"That's not all." Emmett continued. Esme and Carlisle were in tears, and he was only about to make it worse. He felt sorry that they had to hear this. The first time he had heard it, he'd had a very similar reaction.

"James' wife, Bella's mom, tried to escape with Bella one time. She wasn't successful. So James killed her…right in front of Bella. And then…" _He started sexually abusing her,_ "it just got worse. Bella graduated from high school last summer, and he was terrified of her leaving him. He wouldn't let her, so he locked her in the basement for months. But Bella tried to escape a couple of weeks ago, and this time she made it. But he had hurt her, and she passed out on the side of the road." He shook his head. "We're never letting him hurt her again. Never."

Edward sat down next to him, ready to burst. "We found her on our way back from dinner. She was bleeding and she had trouble staying awake. We were going to take her to the hospital, but…_he_ works there, so she begged us not to." He lifted his eyes to his parents. "So you see, she's innocent in all of this. _She's_ the victim, and he's been going around lying like the fucking pervert he is. And people believe it. They don't know what a monster he really is. He's been getting away with it for years."

Esme wanted to reach out to him, but her instincts told her he wasn't ready for that. Trails of tears ran down her cheeks as her sons spoke. She cried not only for Bella, but for them. It was evident that they were in pain. And there was nothing she could do about it.

"We can't let him get away with it." Edward cried. "It's killing us that he's still out there. Bella isn't really safe. That's unacceptable."

Which brought them onto the next topic.

Emmett cleared his throat. "There's more." He informed them.

"Oh god…" Esme choked. "What more could he possibly have done? Isn't that enough for one evil man?"

"I'm afraid not." Emmett said.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked, his voice hoarse. He looked defeated already, so why not bring on more horrible news?

"He has a side-career." Emmett swallowed the bile that was trying rise.

"What?" Carlisle frowned, having no clue as to what it could be, but knowing that it was worse than anything he was imagining.

"He harvests organs. It's disgusting, I know." Emmett almost upchucked as he said it. "He has two partners in crime, Victor and Laurent. Bella's seen them bring people into the house. Sometimes they operate there."

Carlisle sat frozen in his seat. "No…how could I not have seen this? All this time…"

"I'm going to kill him." Edward hissed. He turned to his father. "Have you heard enough? Or do you need more to convince you that she's innocent?" He glared daggers at Carlisle.

"I'm sorry Edward." He said. It wasn't enough, but god, he was sorry. And when Jasper socked him in the face later on, he was very aware of the fact that he deserved it.


	44. Outtake 5 Bathroom Terrors!

Disclaimer: Haha, no I don't own this. But I do own…a bedroom. Jealous?

**A/N** A few people wanted something Emmett-flavored, so here you go! I'm going to concentrate on the sequel and some other things after this, so there probably won't be any more outtakes.

This takes place shortly after Holiday Vibes and New Years.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Outtake 5 –Bathroom Terrors!

"I can't believe we're back at work already." Emmett groaned, tugging at his tie irritably. He and Edward were walking down the deserted hallway after their last classes of the day. It was their first day back after holiday break, and boy were they hoping for some snow days! It had been a struggle getting up that morning and going back to school.

And leaving Bella.

"Jasper better be ready to leave." Emmett said.

"I'm surprised he's not already out here." Edward mused. His brother was usually the first one out the door after class. But he was running late this time.

"Maybe he's back to his old self." Emmett suggested. "_Maybe_ he gave everyone detention so he has to stay after school. You know how rash he can be…"

"I doubt that's what happened." Edward laughed. They rounded the next corner. Suddenly Edward froze, his eyes bulging.

Emmett stared at him, confused. "What?"

"Shh!" Edward's arm shot out in front of Emmett's massive chest, blocking him from going any further. He couldn't believe this was happening.

Jane and Violet.

He could hear their annoying voices echoing in the next hallway. In another few seconds they would run into each other. Their heels clacked on the floor loudly, fast, as they made to turn the next corner.

Edward remained silent, his face going deathly white. "Shit." He muttered.

"Wha -" Edward yanked on Emmett's arm before he could ask any more questions and pulled him into the nearest bathroom.

"What are you doing?" Emmett asked, bewildered. "And why are we in the ladies room?" He shuddered.

"It's the nearest escape!" Edward explained. "They're coming."

"Eddie, I'm going to kill you. How dare you bring me into your wimpy, sick games! I'm not afraid of a couple of women."

Then he heard the unmistakable voices of Jane and Violet approaching.

They were coming into the bathroom.

"Fuck!" Emmett hissed.

There were five stalls. They made a dash for the nearest one, frantically closing the door just in time. Edward crouched on top of the toilet. Emmett just tried to make sure his feet weren't sticking out. If either of them got a peek of his giant man-feet, they were screwed.

"–So my mom said 'yes, I'm not _that_ old, Violet.' And I said whatever, just don't start talking about the sex. Ew. But I _am_ getting a new step-brother." Violet stood outside one of the empty stalls, ready to go in.

"And?" Jane urged her on.

"And he's _hot_!" She sighed, closing the stall door. "But not as hot as the Cullens."

Edward and Emmett exchanged a disgusted look. Were they _still_ after them?

And then they started peeing. Emmett cringed, all color draining from his face.

"I masturbated to Edward last night." Jane said out of nowhere.

Edward's features contorted in horror. _Please, just let them leave so we can get home to Bella!_

"Aww." Violet cooed. "I thought of Emmett last time. And Jasper. At the same time. Wouldn't that be amazing?"

Yes, Jane agreed that it would be amazing. Blah, blah, blah. They tuned them out after that. Or tried to.

Emmett was in shock. Edward was sure he had gone catatonic. He prayed these witches would leave, but they seemed to have an endless supply of urine.

After ten more minutes of peeing and chatting (at Edward and Emmett's expense), Jane and Violet finally departed. To be on the safe side, they stayed another couple of minutes.

Just in case they were still out there.

"I think we should leave now." Edward whispered. But Emmett wasn't saying anything, just staring at the stall door in his state of shock.

Edward pulled at his arm. "Em, we have to go."

"I'm never peeing again!" Emmett exclaimed, startling Edward. He then burst through the stall in his haste to get out.

"Emmett, calm down." Edward said.

Emmett looked at him with wild eyes. "This is _your_ fault. You made me come in here, and now I'm scarred for life! I want to go home! I want Bella! I want my mommy!"

Edward lifted an eyebrow. "Hopefully not in the same sense."

"This isn't funny." Emmett hissed, watching the door, paranoid. What if they came back, realizing they had more pee to release upon them?

In their worry, they hadn't realized that one of the other stalls was occupied. But their attention was soon drawn to it as it slowly began to creak open.

_Fuck!_ Edward was terrified of being caught in here. Whoever it was knew that they'd been hiding in the girl's toilet. They probably thought they were the biggest perverts _ever_.

Emmett was perfectly willing to punch out whoever it was, even if it was some school girl. _Must leave no witnesses!_

They watched with bated breath, waiting for the little spy to appear. After what seemed like forever, a mop of curly blonde hair emerged, along with a pair of scared blue eyes.

"Jasper!" Emmett went over to him, relieved. "You _too_?"

Jasper nodded, barely able to find his voice. "I was walking down the hall when I heard them coming, and I panicked. God, that was…that was _hell._ I wish I was wearing ear plugs…and a nose clip. I didn't know women could go for that long. _Bella_ doesn't pee that much, does she? Oh my god, and they fantasize about us. That's so disgusting. I think…I think I'm going to be sick."

"I'm with you, brother." Emmett patted him on the back. "We need to escape as soon as possible. They might start drinking coffee or something. Only Bella can make us feel better. I want to go home. Preferably forever."

Jasper clutched at his stomach, trying to keep from spewing his lunch all over the floor. "Edward, you drive." He flicked the car keys at him.

Edward snorted, amused. His brothers didn't see what was so funny.

"What?" Emmett asked, not in the least bit amused.

Edward shrugged. "Well, now you know what it's like."

Jasper shivered. "Shut up and let's go."

Jasper sat in the back seat recovering while Emmett hung his head out of the passenger seat window. He was thinking about Bella, counting down the minutes until they got home. Bella had stayed home instead of hanging out with Esme. They weren't too keen about her being at home by herself, but she put her foot down. She was in need of some "me time" after spending every minute of the past few weeks with either them or Esme. They were still worried about Laurent, but after being reassured several times that he was more than likely out of the country, they relented.

Emmett hoped she was ready for him. He planned on being _very_ needy when he got home.

"Fuck…" Jasper mumbled.

"Need to barf?" Emmett asked, seeing his brother's miserable expression in the rearview mirror.

"No. I just remembered I have to go to the market. I'm supposed to make dinner tonight. I've been putting it off for days." And by "putting it off" he meant: been in bed with Bella since Friday.

"Yeah, well I have to go see dad." Edward grumbled in return. "He called during lunch. He wants me to help him with something."

Emmett's face lit up. "Wait, you mean I get to be alone with Bella?" _Yes! Yes! YES!_

"Don't look too happy." Edward warned. "You might have an hour to yourselves, but as soon as I get back, you'll have to share. I missed her like crazy today."

"You're not the only one." Jasper said.

Silence.

"We're pathetic." Edward sighed.

"Majorly." Jasper agreed.

"Speak for yourselves. I'm the least pathetic person I know." Emmett sniffed.

"Have I said that I hate you lately?" Jasper kicked the back of his seat.

Emmett just grinned. "No, but I get the message. You're jealous."

* * *

Emmett entered the house quietly, hoping to take Bella by surprise. He went through the old routine of searching the house, eliminating every empty room as a possibility until he found the one she occupied. He was drawn to the bedroom, sensing that was where she was. He held his breath, pushing the door open. Bella was lying on the bed reading a book. It took her a couple of minutes to realize he was standing there, watching her.

"Hey." She sat up, beckoning him over. Emmett shuffled over, his lips downturned.

"Bella, something terrible happened today." He said.

Bella frowned. "What happened, Em?" She scooted closer to him when he sat down and faced him.

"It was horrible." Emmett said, wide-eyed. "Edward kidnapped me. He held me hostage in the girl's bathroom, and…Jane and Violet peed. I feel so victimized."

Bella's face was blank for a moment. Then she looked disgusted. "_Jane and Violet_? Were those bitches bothering you again?"

Emmett nodded. "We avoided them, but not their pee."

Bella held in her laughter, not sure how serious he was. But he was terribly cute like this. "How can I help?" She ran one of her fingers along his chest, stopping to tease his nipple.

Emmett placed one of his large hands on her thigh, his breathing picking up. "I need you."

Bella lowered herself onto the bed. "Come here." She spread her thighs, biting her lip invitingly.

Emmett obliged, settling eagerly between her legs and taking control of her lips with his own. She was only wearing a pair of sweatpants and a baggy T-shirt. That was _all_. Emmett slipped his hand under her shirt to cup her soft, perky breast, only to discover that she wasn't wearing a bra.

"Bella," he growled, "I really, really love it when you don't wear a bra."

"I had no idea." She panted, feeling his prominent erection poking at her clothed core. Emmett grinded into her, pinching her nipple. Bella arched her back, and, not in the mood for a lot of foreplay, she hooked her fingers into his belt loops.

"I need you so bad." Emmett moaned. He lifted himself off of her and discarded his shirt, ripping one or two buttons in the process. Then he flung off his belt. Bella helped him with his pants, more than happy to be rid of them. He had the cock of a god, she was certain.

Emmett couldn't help but smirk when he saw the look on Bella's face when he was completely naked. It wasn't that he ever felt insecure about his body before (he was perfect, how could he?), but when she looked _that_ happy and that…relieved, as if she had been deprived of food, his ego went through the roof. He felt like _the man_. He felt as if he was making Bella happy simply by making love to her. And, well, he kind of was. He wasn't one to toot his own horn, but he was _good_.

_Oh yeah._

Bella's brown eyes glinted when he revealed his cock. She licked her lips, making his manhood pulse like mad. She raised herself up on her elbows and, like the little vixen she truly was, gave his dick one long swipe with her pink tongue.

"Jesus!" Emmett steadied himself, afraid he'd fall over. He was so turned on that one touch might drive him into insanity.

As much as he loved having her lips around his cock, he much preferred to be inside her. He needed her that way.

He pushed her flat on her back, tearing off her sweats in a heartbeat. He swore under his breath when he saw that she wasn't wearing panties, either.

"You've been walking around all day without underwear?" He asked, flabbergasted and unbelievably horny.

Bella gave him a shaky nod in response.

"Fuck, I've been at work all day and you've been panty-less and braless. I'm never going to work again!"

And with that he positioned himself at her wet entrance and captured her swollen lips in a hungry kiss. He threw one of her legs over his shoulder and plunged into her.

Bella cried out as he pumped in and out, hitting the right spot every time. He knew every spot, every angle to hit. He knew how to play every single inch of her body.

Emmett lifted her leg a little higher, sliding deeper into her pussy. She was so slick and warm. He focused on the gazillion sensations bombarding him while he thrust into her. It was a miracle that he hadn't cum as soon as he entered her, but when it came to giving and receiving orgasms, Emmett was a bit of an expert.

He made sure Bella was on the brink of release before he let himself go. He flicked her clit and hit her g-spot furiously, ramming his cock so deep and hard that she was hoarse from screaming. He felt her contracting around him, and he couldn't hold it anymore.

"Bella!" He stilled, releasing into her as she dug her fingernails into his shoulder blades.

Emmett slumped over her, trying to keep his weight from crushing her. Despite that fact that it was early January and really fucking cold outside, they were both sweating and slippery against each other's bodies.

Bella wiped the curly hair from his forehead. "Feeling better?"

Emmett kissed her shoulder. "No. I think we're going to have to do that again. I feel the trauma creeping back in." His hand made itself cozy on Bella's pussy, patting and rubbing her curls affectionately.

Bella chuckled. "Oh, alright, you giant sex god bear. I have to take care of you, after all."

Emmett roared with laughter at the title. "Giant sex god bear? I've never heard that one before."

"It's better than a teddy bear, don't you think? Now are you going to fuck me or not?"

Emmett, true to the name Bella had dubbed him, was all ready to go as soon as the words left her pretty lips.


	45. Sequel

**A/N** The sequel is now up!


End file.
